


[哈/性转德]龙小姐

by hokutoxhokuto



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, 性转德拉科
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2020-10-29 17:54:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 120
Words: 335,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20800556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hokutoxhokuto/pseuds/hokutoxhokuto
Summary: 原著向长文





	1. Chapter 1

卢修斯望着怀里那个金色头发的小脑袋，露出一脸宠溺的傻笑，“茜茜，她头发和眼睛颜色都跟我一样。”

“卢修斯，我应该生个男孩的。”纳西莎虚弱地躺在床上，她生了一个女儿，而不是万众期待的马尔福家的继承人。

“茜茜，没有哪个家族可以永远生男孩，何况有时候生了男孩也没有用。家族烙印应该体现在一个人的举止风度中，而不是名字。”卢修斯温柔地说，纳西莎多虑了，但也无可厚非。毕竟小天狼星刚关进了阿兹卡班，雷古勒斯行踪不明，布莱克家后继无人，纳西莎心情不好。

“把德拉蔻抱过来我看看，”纳西莎被卢修斯的话打动了，女孩子一样可以很优秀，现在的魔法部部长就是女孩子，“哦，她长得真可爱，真像你。”

于是，龙小姐德拉蔻马尔福就这样长大了，像卢修斯期望的那样，把家族烙印刻在了举止风度里，变成了一个又骄傲又矜持的马尔福。

但是真的超级漂亮。

她站在摩金夫人长袍店的脚蹬上，就好像坐在金色王座上，哈利一进来就觉得眼前金花乱冒。

苍白的小尖脸，配上铂金色的长发，一双冷漠的灰眼睛淡淡地看着地面，好像教堂天顶画上没有感情的大天使。她很苗条，但腰杆挺得直直的，一个女巫正用别针别起她的黑袍。

“亲爱的，你又长高了，”女巫亲切地说。

德拉蔻觉得身边这个男孩直勾勾看了自己太久了，她凌厉地看了他一眼，倨傲地说，“也是去上霍格沃兹？”

“是的。”哈利脸红了，他知道他的注视被发现了，他不好意思地别开头，眼睛不知道该往哪里摆。

德拉蔻觉得这个男孩动来动去摩金夫人都没办法给他别起袍子了，于是好心肠地说，“我爸爸在隔壁帮我买书，妈妈到街上找魔杖去了，你东西都买好了吗？”

“没有，”哈利不好意思地抓抓自己的头发，“不过一会海格会带我去买。他在霍格沃兹工作。”

哈利指了指外面，海格正好站在窗口，朝哈利咧嘴笑着并指了指两个大冰淇淋，说明他不能进店。

看到海格的大胡子在冰淇淋上蹭掉了一大块冰霜，德拉蔻厌恶地别开了脸，她有点洁癖。

“海格……哦，我听过他，他是做什么的？仆人？”教授的名字爸爸都提前给她介绍过了，只能是某些不重要的人物。

“他是狩猎场的看守。”女孩子不知道狩猎场也很正常，但她思考的时候灰眸子的颜色真漂亮。

“啊，住在小木屋里那个？”跟仆人差不多嘛，“这个人很粗野，时不时地喝醉酒，玩弄些法术，结果把自己的床也烧了。”德拉蔻忽然有点担心地看着哈利，他看上去很瘦弱，别被海格一不小心弄死了。

“我认为他挺聪明的。”哈利感觉到了她担忧的目光，一阵心跳。

“为什么他来陪你，你的父母呢？”德拉蔻低下头，回应女巫问她平时是穿靴子还是平底鞋。

“他们都去世了。”哈利低声说，不想跟这个女孩谈论这件事。

“哦，对不起。”德拉蔻立马道歉了，她觉得还是换一个话题更好，“你平时打魁地奇吗？”

“没有。”哈利还没听过这个词，但他决定一会就去问问海格。

“我打过。爸爸说，要是我没有被选入我们学院的代表队，那就太丢人了。”德拉蔻又露出骄傲的神色，她飞得好极了。

哈利还没来得及回答，只听那个女巫说：“已经试好了，亲爱的。”

只见金发女孩稳稳地从脚凳上走下来，对女巫露出礼貌的笑容，“那就麻烦你了。”

接着她对哈利点点头，拖长声调说，“好，那么我们就到霍格沃茨再见了。”

接下来她就像一只金色的蝴蝶飞出了摩金夫人长袍店，哈利从窗户望出去，看到她娇笑着扑进一对金发夫妇的怀里，那一看就是她的父母。

哈利第一次那么渴望一个完整的家庭，有爸爸妈妈的感觉应该一定好极了，像早晨最绚丽的阳光，光明而温暖。

哈利在吃海格买给他的冰淇淋（巧克力加覆盆子和碎果仁冰淇淋）时一直不吭声，直到那三颗金色的脑袋消失在路口，哈利才抬头问道：“海格，什么是魁地奇？”


	2. Chapter 2

“德拉蔻，你知道救世主也在咱们这辆车上吗？”潘西帕金森从高尔手里抢下来最后一块巧克力蛙塞给了德拉蔻。

“救世主？你是说……哈利波特？”那个名字在舌尖上弹开，灰眸子闪了闪，德拉蔻合起手里的书，她有点好奇。妈妈说她不应该对任何一个男孩好奇，应该让那些男孩对她好奇，最先动心的人是输家。

可是她真的对救世主有点好奇。

本来她应该去上布斯巴顿魔法学校的，妈妈说法国有很多浪漫热情的纯血世家少年，可是爸爸嫌那里太远了。

“我们的小公主就要留在爸爸妈妈身边，不用担心，爸爸在校董事会里，会经常去看你的，斯内普叔叔是霍格沃兹的教授，他也会照顾你的。”卢修斯揉了揉女儿柔顺的金发，自己跟茜茜那样青梅竹马的感情可遇不可求，既然现在世家子里没有一个人能入得了德拉蔻法眼，他不在乎让女儿在他翅膀底下多窝几年。

“我们去看看救世主吧，德拉蔻，就在旁边那个包厢。”潘西央求道。

“我们也去。”高尔和克拉布站了起来，他们会用各种德拉蔻不喜欢的方法来讨好她，一踩一个雷。

不去似乎不行了，德拉蔻准备悄悄地从玻璃上看一眼就走，就好像经过那里漫不经心的一瞥。

结果刚走过去，高尔就抢步上前，“唰”把隔间门拉开了。

德拉蔻跟哈利波特大眼瞪小眼，双方一下子就认出对方是在摩金夫人长袍店遇见的那个人。

哈利嘴角翘了一下，他看出她眼里的兴趣，而他同样也有。

“是真的吗？”她忽然觉得有一丝紧张，声调不由自主有一丝傲慢，“整列火车上的人都在纷纷议论，说哈利波特在这个隔间里，这么说，那就是你了。对吧？”

“是的。”对于德拉蔻的到来，哈利有点得意，他甚至瞥了一眼韦斯莱，看，这个漂亮姑娘是为我而来。

可是她身边的两个殷勤的矮胖墩看上去非常碍眼。

哈利扬起眉毛瞪着他们。

“哦，这是克拉布，这是高尔。”女孩发现了哈利的眼神，有礼貌地跟他介绍，潘西已经怂得溜走了，“你好，我叫马尔福，德拉蔻·马尔福。”

罗恩轻轻咳了一声，免得笑出声来，他们两家关系不好，小孩子也互相厌恶。

德拉蔻·马尔福扬起眉毛看着他，她知道他是谁，但她装作第一次见他的样子，“你觉得我的名字太可笑，是吗？不用问你是谁。我父亲告诉我，韦斯莱家的人都是红头发，满脸雀斑，而且孩子多得养不起。”

父亲同在魔法部任职，同是纯血世家的韦斯莱家和马尔福家其实应该很熟悉，这些纯血世家的小孩从小都在一起玩的，这是联姻的初级阶段，但事实上，韦斯莱家看不上他们，从来不让孩子跟他们一起玩。马尔福家的请柬从不会漏了谁，但没有一个韦斯莱出现在马尔福庄园。

“可你上次跟我哥哥搭话的时候，似乎不这么傲慢，马尔福小姐。”罗恩恶狠狠地奚落道，比尔长的很帅，他在古灵阁工作，罗恩见过他跟德拉蔻说话。

这个暗示恶意满满，一瞬间大家都不说话了。

那不过是问路，德拉蔻猛地转了个身，背对罗恩，她脸涨得通红，她忍住眼泪快速地对哈利说，“你很快就会发现，有些巫师家庭要比其他家庭好许多，波特。你不会想跟另类的人交朋友吧。在这一点上我能帮你。”

她对哈利伸出手，可哈利没有回应，他眯起眼看着德拉蔻，得了，她身边有这么多男孩，她其实也认识罗恩不是吗，她似乎是个轻佻的女孩，他们在长袍店，也是她先开口的。

“我想我自己能分辨出谁是另类，多谢了。”他冷冷地说，他也不知道为什么这么说，似乎让她伤心会让他高兴。但事实他并没有高兴。

德拉蔻的眼神冷了下去，她刚刚都要哭了，爸爸说得对，有些男孩太粗野，根本不适合交朋友。既然做不成朋友，那就没有必要对他们客气。

“我要是你呀，波特，我会特别小心。”她慢慢吞吞地说，眨巴眨巴眼睛让眼泪回去，专门想说点扎心的话，“你应当放客气点，否则你会同样走上你父母的那条路，他们也不知好歹。你如果跟像韦斯莱家或者海格这样不三不四的人混在一起，你会受到影响的。”亏她那天还替他担心来着，她不应该对这些人太好心。

哈利和罗恩腾地站了起来。罗恩脸红得跟他的红头发一样。

“你再说一遍。”他说。

“哦，你们想打架，是不是？”德拉蔻冷笑说，看着眼前瘦瘦的男孩，她能把他的早饭都打出来。

高尔和克拉布往前迈了一步，他们终于找到出场的机会了。

“除非你们现在都给我出去。”哈利内心并不像外表这么勇敢，因为克拉布和高尔的块头要比他和罗恩大得多。他真不想在德拉蔻面前被打得满地找牙，其实他更没想到，德拉蔻本来打算亲自动手。

“哼，”德拉蔻轻蔑地看了一眼罗恩和哈利，转身走了，高尔和克拉布坏笑地留了下来，他们准备讨点好处。

哈利愣愣地看着金发女孩挺得直直的背影，心里五味杂陈。

直觉告诉他，这个女孩很危险，你要远离她，可是他脑海里总浮现那双冷冷的灰色眸子。


	3. Chapter 3

如果你问德拉蔻的理想型是什么，她会毫不犹豫地告诉你，要不就是她爸爸那种帅气多金深情专一的高富帅，要不就是斯内普叔叔这种深沉内敛无所不能的技术宅。别看他平时一副不苟言笑的样子，但他会教她在马尔福庄园的书房蒸煮鼻涕虫。妈妈一推门看到马尔福家金色的盘子上整整齐齐排着一列鼻涕虫，惊得差点晕过去。

要不漂亮，要不有趣，反正救世主哈利波特哪一样都没有。

德拉蔻向着教授长桌后面的斯内普行了一个俏皮的屈膝礼，斯内普嘴角扯出一个若有似无的微笑，哈利冷着脸看着她笑的像个小甜豆，立马开始讨厌这个油腻黑发、鹰钩鼻、皮肤蜡黄的教授了。

分院帽在唱歌的时候哈利才感觉到紧张，他一直在看她，完全没想好自己要去哪个学院。

“德拉蔻马尔福。”麦格教授叫道。

德拉蔻走路的姿势很优雅，像一只轻巧的蝴蝶，她经过哈利身边的时候，他以为她会看他一眼，可是她目不斜视地走过去了，带着一阵淡淡的青苹果香味。

分院帽还没放到她头上，就开始尖叫，“斯莱特林。”

德拉蔻欢天喜地地对着斯内普教授笑了笑（哈利现在知道他是斯莱特林的院长了），走到了斯莱特林长桌，看得出她很满意，她坐在高尔和克拉布身边，难得地对他们露出了笑脸。

哈利咬紧了牙，他还是不知道自己要去哪个学院，但他知道自己不要去哪个学院。

不去斯莱特林！

“格兰芬多！”

格兰芬多长桌欢呼起来，他们有波特了。

德拉蔻不知道自己为什么松了一口气，救世主不是斯莱特林挺好的，她不用天天见到他了，她超级讨厌他。

可惜德拉蔻没有轻松多久，斯莱特林的幽灵血人巴罗看到了德拉蔻，呆滞的眼睛一亮，立马坐在了她身边。只觉得身边一股寒意，德拉蔻不满地挪了挪。天啊，这个幽灵长的真可怕。

接下来的一周，哈利很沮丧，德拉蔻很高兴，格兰芬多和斯莱特林只有魔药课在一起上，斯内普教授出了名的偏心，他看到哈利看德拉蔻的眼神，就变着花样給他扣分。

但星期四的飞行课，两个学院又要一起上了。

当天早晨，赫敏格兰杰紧张得喋喋不休，一直在念叨她从图书馆一本名叫《魁地奇溯源》里看到的内容，罗恩烦得够呛，于是开始无声地模仿她，把一桌人都逗笑了。赫敏尴尬地抿了抿嘴，皱着眉头离开了格兰芬多长桌。

德拉蔻此时正好经过，她低声对赫敏说，“罗恩韦斯莱，可真是个混球，嗯？”赫敏抬起眼睛看了她一眼，露出一个认同的微笑。

阳光明媚起来的时候，飞行课开始了。

德拉蔻穿着她的小马裤和靴子，把金色的长发扎成一个马尾，用一个小卡子夹住碎发，那是个小坩埚形状的卡子，每隔一会儿会喷出不同颜色的蒸汽，她还有个水晶小药瓶形状的，去年生日斯内普叔叔送的礼物。

哈利觉得那个卡子真碍眼。

开始上课没多久纳威就摔断了他的手腕，霍琦夫人警告小动物们老实一点，她带纳威去了医疗翼。

德拉蔻立马登上了她的飞天扫帚，她不是个听话的学生，她喜欢飞，霍格沃兹一年级不许带飞天扫帚可把她憋坏了。

看着那个金色的小脑袋飞上了天，波特立马跟了上去。

“不行！”赫敏喊道，“霍琦夫人叫我们不要动——你会给我们大家带来麻烦的。”

哈利没有理她。

他听见地面上传来女孩子们的尖叫声和大喘气声，还听到罗恩发出的敬佩的喊叫。

他追上了德拉蔻，伸手把那个碍眼的卡子从她头上摘了下来。

“哎呦。”头发被拽疼了，德拉蔻吃了一惊，她惊讶地看着波特，看着他在阳光下闪闪发光的翠绿色眼睛，心脏不知道所以因为生气还是惊讶狂跳了起来。

“还给我。”她伸出手，“不然我就把你从扫帚上撞下去。”她想起他说过，他没打过魁地奇，真是个大骗子。

“哦？是吗？”他盯着她，眼睛里露出挑衅的光。

德拉蔻眯起眼睛，将身体前倾，用双手紧紧抓住扫帚，紧接着扫帚就像标枪一样朝哈利撞去，哈利轻轻一闪，她的肩膀撞到哈利的肩膀，下面传来了尖叫和鼓掌声，德拉蔻猛地调转回身，睁大眼睛，稳稳地抓住扫帚。

哈利被撞得转了一个圈，他没掉下去，但此时他屁股下面那老旧的破扫帚开始瑟瑟发抖，然后像发动机到了极限的老爷车一样在空中弹跳了起来。

被狠狠地抖了一下，哈利手上的小坩埚卡子从空中掉了下去。

“啊……”德拉蔻尖叫了一声。

哈利几乎是立刻反应了过来，他前倾身体，把飞天扫帚指向下面。一眨眼的工夫，他就加速俯冲追了上去，风在他耳边呼啸，混杂着下面观众的尖叫声，只见他伸出手去，在离地面一英尺的高度接轻轻接住了它。他及时把扫帚把扳直，然后轻轻地站在草地上，手心里稳稳地攥着那个还在冒着粉红色蒸汽的小卡子。

“哈利·波特！”麦格教授大叫着向他们跑来，脸上闪烁着不知道是生气还是兴奋的光。

“拿着。”哈利把卡子丢给了德拉蔻，灰溜溜地跟着麦格教授走了。

德拉蔻咬住嘴唇，握紧手里的小卡子，一双灰眼睛复杂地看着哈利的背影。

她想起在空中她撞向他的时候，他在她耳边轻声说的话，他的嘴唇几乎要贴在她耳朵上了。

他说：“对不起，德拉蔻。”


	4. Chapter 4

“如果一个人一直对你很没礼貌，但忽然很不正式的跟你道歉了，你觉得这是什么行为？”

霍格沃兹的女厕所里，德拉蔻一边洗手一边问赫敏，她们俩现在跨学院组成了一个team，名叫“日常辱骂罗恩韦斯莱小组”，这两位姑娘都觉得世界上没有比罗恩韦斯莱更讨厌的生物了。

“我觉得他在耍你。”赫敏用德拉蔻给她的柔顺剂梳了梳头发，那一头鬃毛果然柔顺了不少。“这个真好用，德拉蔻。”赫敏惊喜地说。

“那你就拿着吧，我爸爸不知道从哪弄来的，外面买不到。那你说我应该怎么办？”

“以牙还牙啊！”赫敏耸了耸肩，“我觉得你应该想方设法让对方违反校规，让教授扣他的学院分，这样自然而然所有的人都会讨厌他了。”

“这办法真棒，赫敏，你真是个小机灵鬼。”德拉蔻眯起了眼睛，这个办法好。

于是，当天哈利就收到了德拉蔻的小纸条，约他午夜去奖品陈列室见面。

“我的妈，哈利，马尔福家那个小妞约你半夜见面？”罗恩在旁边一把抽走了哈利手里的纸条。

哈利涨红了脸，他的虚荣心一下子膨胀了起来，“是的，罗恩，你说我应该怎么做？如果她跟我表白怎么办？”

“哈……”罗恩的表情可以说一点都不文明了，“那你应该一把把她……”

“对不起，打扰一下。”

哈利和罗恩有颜色的幻想被打断了，他们抬头一看，原来是赫敏格兰杰。

“能不能让人在这里消消停停地吃饭？”罗恩拉下脸。

赫敏没有理他，对哈利说：“我忍不住偷听了你和韦斯莱说的话……夜里你绝对不能在学校乱逛！”

“我就知道你会这样。”罗恩咕哝道，赫敏给了他一个巨大的白眼。

天啊，赫敏想，我哪知道我给德拉蔻出的坏主意要用在我们学院的人身上啊，哈利你没事干招惹德拉蔻干什么？

“想想吧，如果你被抓住，会给格兰芬多丢掉多少分啊，而且你肯定会被抓住的——我知道！你真的太自私了。”赫敏满头大汗，她一定要阻止哈利，德拉蔻根本不是想跟你约会才约你出去的啊。

“这事真的与你无关。”哈利冷冷地说。

“再见。”罗恩一脸嘲讽，拉着哈利离开了餐桌，剩下赫敏急得团团转。

当天夜里十一点半，哈利和罗恩（他说他到了那会躲起来）悄悄地从格兰芬多男生宿舍摸了出来，他们刚要走到肖像通道，就听见离他们最近的一张椅子上有人说话：“我不敢相信你竟然真的这么做，哈利。”

一盏灯噗的一闪亮了，是赫敏格兰杰，她穿着粉红色的睡袍，皱着眉头。

“你！”罗恩恼怒地说，“赶快滚回去睡觉！”

“我要告诉你哥哥，”赫敏不客气地回敬，“珀西——他是级长，他会阻止这一切的。”

哈利无法相信居然有这样好管闲事的人。“走吧。”他对罗恩说。他推开胖夫人的肖像，从洞口爬了出去。

赫敏扬起了眉毛，她跟着罗恩爬进洞口，压低声音朝他们嚷嚷：“你难道不关心格兰芬多，只关心你自己吗？我不想让斯莱特林再赢得学院杯赛冠军，你什么都不知道……”

“走开，格兰杰！”罗恩发出嘘声，“你跟一只老母鸡一样惹人烦。”

“不……我跟你们一起去。”赫敏捂住了脸，好吧，她这是自作自受。

“你胆子倒不小，”罗恩大声说，“如果不是用在烦人这件事上……”

“闭嘴，你们两个！”哈利严厉地说，“我听见有声音。”

是一种呼哧呼哧的声音——他们捡到了睡在走廊的纳威隆巴顿。

“别撇下我！”纳威说着，从地上爬了起来，“我不想一个人待在这里，血人巴罗的鬼魂已经两次从这里经过了。”

现在血人巴罗十分痴迷德拉蔻，替她来巡逻了两次。

罗恩看了看时间，愤怒地瞪着赫敏和纳威，“现在我们要是被抓住都是因为你们俩！”天啊，他觉得格兰芬多所有的一年纪新生都加入他们的夜游队伍了。

赫敏张了张嘴，想说点什么，可是哈利朝她“嘘”了一声，叫她安静，然后招呼大家快走。

奖品陈列室里空无一人，德拉蔻不在。

她当然不可能在，赫敏在心里说。

“她迟到了，女孩子总会迟到的。”罗恩悄声说。

这时，隔壁房间里传来一个声音，吓得他们跳了起来——不是德拉蔻。

“到处闻闻，我亲爱的，他们可能躲在哪个角落里。”是费尔奇在对洛丽丝夫人说话，“他们就在这里的什么地方，”他们听见他低声嘟哝，“大概躲起来了。”

“这边走！”哈利不出声地对大家说。

德拉蔻在一个隐蔽的角落皱起了眉头，她现在一万个相信哈利是在耍她了，你见过跟女孩子约会带一队人来的吗？

她本来想让费尔奇抓住哈利，现在哈利是麦格教授眼前的大红人，就算夜游被抓，最多让他去刷两小时厕所。可是现在，一二三……他们有四个人，这能让格兰芬多的宝石见底。斯莱特林不需要这样赢得学院杯。而且赫敏也在，德拉蔻还挺喜欢跟她玩的。

德拉蔻挥动了一下魔杖，想给费尔奇施一个混淆咒。

突然此时纳威发出一声恐怖的尖叫，他被绊了一下，一把搂住罗恩的腰，两人一起跌倒在一套盔甲上……顿时，咣啷啷，哗啦啦，那声音足以吵醒整个城堡。

“真是一群蠢货啊，你们这是打算把邓布利多吵醒吗？”德拉蔻睁大眼睛看着哈利们跑的跟兔子一样快，费尔奇兴奋地满脸通红追了过去。

后来德拉蔻还是用混淆咒引开了费尔奇，不管哈利他们之后怎么回到格兰芬多塔楼的，至少他们没有被扣分。

“对不起，德拉蔻，”赫敏绞着手指低声跟德拉蔻说，“我还是跟哈利说了，你是故意引他去那里的……”后来他们跑到了地狱三头犬那间房间，她吓坏了，顺口什么都说了。

“没关系，我跟他本来就是相看两相厌。”德拉蔻微笑地说，她优雅地喝着南瓜汁，好像那是一杯顶级的红茶，“这件事不是正好能让他打消不应该有的想法吗？”她看了一眼格兰芬多长桌，正好对上那双绿眼睛。

灰眼睛和绿眼睛在空中厮杀了一会，哈利败下阵来，他又沮丧又生气，麦格教授送来的光轮2000也不能让他高兴起来了。

他不应该去招惹德拉蔻是吗？就算她那张小纸条曾经让他欣喜若狂。


	5. Chapter 5

万圣节快到了，走廊里飘着一般香甜诱人的烤南瓜的气味，“日常辱骂罗恩韦斯莱小组”又在女厕所召开了第一千零一次日常会议。

“他说，大家都受不了我，说我像一个噩梦，说我一个朋友都没有。”赫敏揉着眼睛，吸着鼻子，一边哭一边说。她从来没有受过这种言语侮辱，格兰杰家是条件优渥的中产阶级，她是集万千宠爱于一身的独生女，结果来了霍格沃兹，一直被罗恩韦斯莱欺负。

“哦，亲爱的别哭了，我看他就是嫉妒你，嫉妒你长得漂亮又聪明，他拍着夜骐都赶不上，他那张破嘴，只适合去吐鼻涕虫。”德拉蔻抱着赫敏拍了拍她的背，遗传真的很神奇，韦斯莱先生其实很温和长的也不错，他家老大漂亮又能干，可后来的孩子越生越皮越傻x。

“可是……我的确没什么朋友……”赫敏抽泣地说，如果不算一上课就眼巴巴看着她的纳威的话。

“你不是还有我吗？我妈妈上次说对角巷的宠物店新进了一，批迷你蒲绒绒，有好多种新颜色，我送一只给你？”

“我已经有了克鲁克山了……”赫敏收起了眼泪，蒲绒绒她也很喜欢。

“那我就借你玩两天，或者我家有很多祖传的老魔法书，里面的魔咒可有意思了（比如如何把你老公变成一张桌子），你一定会喜欢的。”看到赫敏不哭了，德拉蔻松了一口气，她们该去吃饭了，再不去就赶不上万圣节大餐了。

外面为什么这么吵？

“赫敏，外面好吵，不知道是不是有什么万圣节的节目，我去看看，你洗一把脸再出来。”德拉蔻嘱咐赫敏，她哭的眼睛都肿了。

一出来德拉蔻就被斯莱特林级长抓住了，“一年级的，你还在那干嘛，赶紧回宿舍，排好队，巨怪钻进霍格沃兹了！”

巨怪？这个万圣节节目可够有味道的，不行，她得去通知赫敏。

德拉蔻趁着级长不注意，溜出了队伍，她跑回刚刚呆的女厕所，正好看到哈利和罗恩把巨怪锁了进去。

“你们俩疯了吗？赫敏在里面！”德拉蔻听到了赫敏的尖叫，她猛地推开了哈利，“阿拉霍洞开。”她拉开门，冲了进去。

哈利想都没想也跟着德拉蔻钻了进去，罗恩迟疑了一下，也冲了进去。

赫敏格兰杰缩在对面的墙边，她晕倒了。巨怪正在朝她逼近，它一边走，一边把水池撞得与墙脱开了，水哗啦啦地流了满地。

“统统石化。”德拉蔻对着巨怪甩出魔咒。

起作用了，巨怪僵硬了一会，但大约只有十秒，它又醒过来了，小巫师的魔咒对这个大块头作用很小，它迟疑地摸了摸头，不知道刚刚是怎么了。

这时它看见了德拉蔻，巨怪于是摇摇晃晃地向德拉蔻走过来。

“嘿，你这个大块头，你的敌人是我。”哈利抓起一个水龙头，使劲朝巨怪扔去。

巨怪在离德拉蔻几步远的地方停住了。它笨拙地转过身来，愚蠢地眨巴着小眼睛，想看清是什么东西打中它的。它那丑陋的小眼睛看见了哈利。它迟疑了一下，然后便朝哈利走来，一边举起手里的木棍。

“大笨蛋，这边。”罗恩从房间另一边喊道，同时也捡起金属管丢它，巨怪便又停住脚步，把丑陋的大鼻子转向了罗恩。

“速速冰冻。”德拉蔻给地面施了一个冷冻咒，地面的积水立刻结了冰，“这边，你这个臭哄哄的大脑袋！”

巨怪踩到冰上，它立刻滑倒了，摔的晕头转向。

“韦斯莱，你快去把赫敏带走！”德拉蔻又给巨怪上了一个石化咒，离着赫敏最近的罗恩，跑了几步去拉晕过去的赫敏。

巨怪又醒来了，它发出了一声咆哮，喷出臭烘烘的气味，它拿起大木棒对准了德拉蔻。

这时，哈利做了一件非常勇敢但又十分愚蠢的事，他猛地向前一跳，用双臂从后面搂住了巨怪的脖子，随即用手里拿着的魔杖径直插进了巨怪的一个鼻孔。

原来魔杖可以这么用，德拉蔻觉得手里的魔杖颤抖了一下。

巨怪痛苦地吼叫起来，扭动着身子，连连挥舞手里的木棍，哈利死死地搂住它不放，巨怪随时都会把他甩下来，然后抓住他，用木棍给他可怕的一击。

罗恩抽出自己的魔杖，想用一个咒语，可是他的魔杖冒出一缕黑烟，熄火了。

巨怪终于把哈利甩了下来，它举起木棍，向着哈利砸去。

“倒挂金钟！”德拉蔻急了，她不知道能不能把巨怪倒挂起来，她只能试一试。

她的咒语没击中巨怪，她击中了木棒。木棒滑稽地高高挂在了空中，大头朝下。巨怪奇怪地抬头去看那根不听话的木棍。

“哈利，快跑，快！”德拉蔻对着哈利招手，看到哈利跑开了，德拉蔻甩了一下魔杖，“金钟落地！”

大木棍立刻掉了下来，砸在了巨怪头上，发出一声巨响。巨怪原地摇摆了一下，面朝下倒在地板上，轰隆一声，把整个房间都震得发抖。

德拉蔻此时才觉得自己全身都在发抖，她脚软地站不住了，哈利跑过来扶住她，“德拉蔻，别晕，我们得赶紧走，它只是晕过去了，一会就可能醒过来。”

“嗯，”德拉蔻点点头，她搂住哈利的脖子，努力让自己站起来。

突然，门口传来一阵猛烈的撞门声和响亮的脚步声，片刻之后，麦格教授冲进了房间，后面紧跟着斯内普教授，看到德拉蔻，斯内普的脸立马拉长了一半。

麦格教授气的脸色煞白，三个不听话的格兰芬多，“你们到底在玩什么鬼把戏？算你们走运，没有被它弄死。你们为什么不老老实实待在宿舍里？”

“马尔福小姐，我想我也需要一个解释。”斯内普用逼人的目光迅速剜了哈利一眼，然后盯着德拉蔻，那意思就是我要给你爸爸写信啦，你等着吧。

“麦格教授，斯内普教授，不怪他们……他们是来找我的。”哈利挡在脸色煞白的德拉蔻身前。“我来找巨怪，因为我……我以为我能独自对付它……你知道，因为我……刚学了魔咒，还在书上读到过它们，以为巨怪都很愚蠢……马尔福小姐是来帮我的，他们来不及去叫人，因为……当时我挂在巨怪背上……”

“呵，救世主真是勇敢！”斯内普教授冷哼了一声。

“噢，如果是这样……”麦格教授注视着他们，沉吟道，“马尔福小姐，你这个傻姑娘，你怎么能认为你能对付一个大山般的巨怪呢？你应该立刻去找教授帮忙。”

德拉蔻低着头不说话，哈利挡在她身前，紧紧地握着她的手。

“哈利波特先生，因为这件事，格兰芬多要被扣去五分，”麦格教授说，“我对你感到很失望。如果你一点儿也没有受伤，最好赶紧回格兰芬多城堡去。”

哈利看了一眼德拉蔻，捏了捏她的手，“别怕，没关系的。”他低声说，然后走了。

“马尔福小姐，韦斯莱先生，格兰杰小姐（哦，你醒了，没受伤吧？），好吧，我仍然要说算你们走运，没有几个一年级学生能同一个成年的巨怪展开较量的。你们每人为格兰芬多和斯莱特林赢得了五分。我会把这件事通知邓布利多教授的。你们可以走了。”

在斯内普教授的杀人眼光里，剩下的三个人冲出了女厕所，他们每个人都湿漉漉地一身厕所味。

“哈利真好，他挺身而出，把麻烦全包揽了，不过，你们都是为了救我，谢谢你，德拉蔻。”赫敏捅了捅德拉蔻，她一直不说话，脸色很奇怪。

“谢谢你，罗恩。”赫敏真诚地跟韦斯莱道谢。

罗恩红了脸，“我们的确是为了救你……”他呐呐地小声说，但如果他和哈利没有把她和巨怪关在一起，她也许根本就不用别人去救。

“我……先走了，”德拉蔻指了指斯莱特林地窖的拐弯，跟赫敏挥了挥手，她心情乱极了，她看到哈利远远地站在前面，似乎在等罗恩。

她犹豫了一会，也对哈利挥了挥手。

“德拉蔻，”她听见哈利喊，“你真厉害！下次教我魔咒吧。”

她停了一下，没有回答，她看了他一眼，快步走向斯莱特林地窖的入口。


	6. Chapter 6

纳西莎生气地把斯内普的信丢到了卢修斯怀里，“就应该听我的把德拉蔻送去布斯巴顿，看看你的好女儿都在学校做了什么？在女厕所大战巨怪？丢光了马尔福家的脸。”

纳西莎想起巨怪的样子都要吐了，那种愚蠢的恶臭的难看的生物，对着它扔魔咒都脏了魔杖。马尔福小姐应该是优雅的，而不是跟一群什么蠢狮子冒险去打架。

卢修斯捏着信还挺乐呵，“她才一年级就能用倒挂金钟了？我记得这个咒语是斯内普五年级发明的吧，德拉蔻的魔咒真的是相当强了。”

“你就别夸她了，用一下你的脑子吧！她现在跟哈利波特混在一起是什么情况？”

“能有什么情况？德拉蔻还能看上他？”他女儿眼光可是很高的。

“去学校把她接回来过周末，我要问问她，快去！”纳西莎发飙了，女儿不省心，老公还护着。

这几天的天气变得非常寒冷，学校周围的大山上灰蒙蒙的，覆盖着冰雪，黑湖整个结冰了，又冷又硬，斯莱特林一年级可以不用划船去湖面上喂鱼了。每天早晨，地面都有霜冻，哈利波特坐在飞天扫帚上面，给他的眼镜施了一个防止起雾的魔咒，他在训练，这个周六他要参加他第一次魁地奇比赛了。

不过，当他看到一个金色的小脑袋急匆匆地喷着白雾向前走的时候，他就听不到伍德在远处的喊话了。

“德拉蔻，你干嘛去？”他压低扫帚飞了下去，他看到德拉蔻围着厚厚的纯白色围巾，只露出一双冬日晴空一般的灰蓝色的漂亮眼睛。

德拉蔻扒拉下围巾，正想说什么，就被哈利打断了。

“嘿，德拉蔻，这周六我要参加魁地奇比赛了，不好，这应该是个秘密来着，不管了，我就告诉你，你也不会告诉别人吧？星期六上午十一点，明天，你能来给我加油吗？我们是要跟斯莱特林队比赛……啊，你是斯莱特林的……那你给我偷偷加一个油就行了，不要被你们学院的发现，我真的超级紧张，德拉蔻……”

德拉蔻几次想张嘴，都没找到可以插话的空隙，她着急地向哈利身后看去，来不及了，她已经看到卢修斯了。

“哈利，哈利，对不起，这周末我要回家……”德拉蔻着急地说，她想绕过哈利，可是被哈利闪身挡住了……

“德拉蔻，这是我第一次比赛……”哈利可怜巴巴地说。

卢修斯转了一个弯就看到一个头发乱糟糟的小子在“骚扰”德拉蔻，他扬起了眉毛，把蛇头手杖在掌心拍了拍，感受了一下它的重量，嗯，打起人来很疼。

“爸爸！”德拉蔻睁大眼睛看到卢修斯意图对着哈利的后脑勺挥舞他的手杖，大叫一声冲了过去，给了卢修斯一个拥抱。

哈利愣了一下，一样的铂金色长发，一样的灰色眼珠，一样尖尖的下巴，德拉蔻跟她爸爸长的非常像，但老马尔福看上去可比德拉蔻难缠多了，他看自己的眼神明显像看一只死缠烂打讨食的流浪狗。

“看看这是谁？闪电疤痕……不会是我们著名的救世主——哈利波特吧？”卢修斯不着痕迹地把德拉蔻挡在了身后，“不知道波特先生找小女有什么事情？”

“马尔福先生，我……我只是想邀请马尔福小姐看我第一次魁地奇比赛。”哈利低声说，他看得出卢修斯不喜欢他。

“在她清楚地告诉了你要与家人团聚的情况下？”卢修斯不满地说，“波特先生不要搞错了，强人所难不是绅士行为。不要觉得自己是救世主就有什么特权！何况……你也不是什么救世主，莉莉伊万斯才是救世主，哦，不对，莉莉波特——没有她你早就死了……”

“爸爸！”德拉蔻扯扯卢修斯的袖子，怎么扯到哈利妈妈那里了。

卢修斯安抚地摸摸德拉蔻的头发，“我只是希望波特先生摆正自己的位置，别因为无知人们的吹捧昏了头……”他在霍格沃兹时候很了解詹姆波特，他儿子看上去跟他一个德行。

哈利后退了一步，“你认识我妈妈？”

“我不但认识莉莉，还认识詹姆波特，不是我说话难听，如果你以你父亲为榜样，那拜托你离我女儿远一点。”卢修斯冷哼了一声，拉着德拉蔻走了。

德拉蔻回头看着哈利脸色苍白沮丧地站在那里，有点于心不忍，“爸爸，哈利从来没见过他爸爸妈妈，你这么攻击他爸爸很过分。”

“宝贝，你懂什么，回头我给你讲讲他爸当年干的那些龌龊事，”卢修斯摇了摇头，他当年在霍格沃兹也横行霸道，但绝对不用那么下三滥的手段抢别人女朋友。

第二天一早，天气晴朗而寒冷。餐厅里弥漫着烤香肠的诱人气味，每个人都期待着一场精彩的魁地奇比赛，兴高采烈地聊个不停。

“你必须吃几口早饭。”赫敏担心地看着哈利。

“我什么也不想吃。”哈利觉得嘴里发苦，舌头发干。

“吃一点儿烤面包吧。”

“我不饿。”比赛的紧张混合昨天的沮丧，让哈利整个人都蔫了，他感觉糟透了。再过一个小时，他就要走向赛场了，看台上没有德拉蔻，她爸爸讨厌他，还讨厌他爸爸，说不定正在家里教育她让她远离他。

下周回来德拉蔻肯定不愿意跟他说话了。

他捂住脸，整个人趴在了饭桌上。

此时，送信的猫头鹰们来了，一只看上去就养尊处优的大猫头鹰，傲慢地往哈利头上扔了一封信，然后直接拍拍翅膀飞走了。

完全陌生的猫头鹰，哈利疑惑地打开信，一股清甜的苹果香味冲进了他的鼻腔，信没有落款，只用漂亮的花体字写了两个字“加油。”

十一点钟，伍德集合了格兰芬多的魁地奇队伍，他吃惊地发现一年级的哈利波特完全不是早晨一蹶不振的样子，他精神头十足。

伍德忽然觉得，没有悬念，他们今天一定能赢了。


	7. Chapter 7

魔药课后是午饭时间，德拉蔻不着急去吃午饭，跟赫敏坐在一起聊天，她整个周末都回家了，没看到哈利的魁地奇首秀。哈利和罗恩坐在赫敏后面，也磨磨蹭蹭地不肯走，罗恩扯了他衣服几次，他都不肯动。

“所以哈利真的是用嘴抓住金色飞贼的？”德拉蔻转身对哈利笑了起来，“希望你嘴里还能剩几颗牙用来吃饭。”

“我今后只能喝南瓜汁度日了，怎么办？”哈利夸张地瘪起了嘴，惹得德拉蔻和赫敏笑了起来。

“可是那天也太危险了，斯内普给哈利的飞天扫帚念恶咒，差点害他从空中掉下来。”罗恩愤愤不平地说。

“罗恩！”哈利和赫敏一起叫了起来。

“怎么啦！我说的不是事实吗？”罗恩也叫了起来。

笑容立刻从德拉蔻的脸上消失了，她冷着脸慢慢地站了起来，“罗恩韦斯莱，”她一字一顿地说，“如果你没有证据，就不要胡说八道，如果你有证据，就去报告邓布利多！下次再让我听到你诋毁斯内普教授，我就去报告麦格教授。”

说完她转身离开了魔药教室，哈利追了出去，留下赫敏跟罗恩大吵了起来。

“德拉蔻，”哈利抓住德拉蔻的胳膊，“你别听罗恩瞎说，海格也说不可能是斯内普……”

“海格说？哈利，你呢？你认为他是瞎说吗？这是你们讨论出来的结论，罗恩才说出来的不是吗？”德拉蔻甩开哈利的手，灰眼睛像冰一样。

此后一个多月，德拉蔻都没有跟哈利说话，甚至没有去找赫敏，直到十二月中旬，快到圣诞节假期的时候，在赫敏扔了好多次小纸条之后，她才跟赫敏说话。

“我圣诞节要回家，圣诞节假期是假的假期。”德拉蔻想起家里盛大的圣诞节舞会就头大，妈妈又要给她试一万条裙子，叮嘱她一万条淑女守则。

“我圣诞节也要回家，”过节一定要回家，这是独生女的宿命，“哈利和罗恩不回去，哈利的姨妈对他很苛刻，罗恩他爸妈去罗马尼亚看他哥哥了……哦，他们两个去礼堂帮忙海格布置圣诞树了。”赫敏不想说罗恩是因为刚刚被斯内普扣分所以根本不想跟德拉蔻说话，他把哈利也拉走了。

“哦，留在霍格沃兹也很好，邓布利多会照顾好他们的。”德拉蔻漫不经心地说，除了赫敏，她现在还不想跟其他两位先生说话，尤其是罗恩。

礼堂布置的十分美丽壮观，墙上挂满了冬青和槲寄生组成的垂花彩带，房间里竖着整整十二棵高耸的圣诞树，有些树上挂着亮晶晶的小冰柱，有些树上闪烁着几百支蜡烛。

“站在槲寄生下必须接吻。”罗恩兴奋地说。

“哦，算了，罗恩，”哈利有气无力地说，“你知道圣诞节不回家的除了我和你的那些哥哥们，还有任何一个女生吗？我可不想跟你接吻。”

“真的一个女生也没有吗？”罗恩不死心地嚷嚷。

圣诞节很快就来了，德拉蔻毫无形象地坐在马尔福家楼梯的角落里，宴会上的那些人真无聊，那些客套话她听得耳朵都起茧子了。

她今天的裙子非常漂亮，是银白色的缎面上点缀着金色的雪花，从某些角度看上去会像真正的雪花一样在飘舞。

“我还以为只有我自己想找个地方歇歇呢。”一个带着点法国口音的声音出现在德拉蔻的旁边，德拉蔻惊得立刻站了起来，一下子撞在了旁边的楼梯上。

“对不起，对不起，我的错……”莱尔·德萨卢斯歉意地扶住了德拉蔻，他来自法国，有一头银亮色的头发和湛蓝的眼睛，个子很高，笑起来很漂亮，有一种法国人特有的浪漫热情，德萨卢斯家族是法国的纯血巫师世家，他母亲是纳西莎的朋友。

舞会刚开始的时候，德拉蔻跟他跳过舞，知道他在布斯巴顿上学，只比她高三个年级。他舞跳得好极了。

“是我太失礼了，德萨卢斯先生……”德拉蔻涨红了脸，要是被妈妈知道了她躲在楼梯下面，她又要挨骂了。

“叫我莱尔就可以了，”他笑了起来，德拉蔻比他想象中可爱多了，他一直以为英国的女孩都很傲慢，但德拉蔻给他的感觉更多是害羞和矜持，她的香味居然是可爱的苹果味，跟那些花花草草完全不一样。

“舞会的确是中老年人的兴趣，当然你跳的也很好，不过，德拉蔻小姐介意带我参观一下马尔福大宅吗？我对历史悠久的建筑很有兴趣。”他对她伸出臂弯。

“我的荣幸，德……莱尔先生。”德拉蔻搭上莱尔的臂弯，她给贵宾介绍过很多次马尔福大宅了，先从哪里开始呢？

“我其实更喜欢有点神秘的地方，这里有密室吗？”莱尔的眼睛闪闪发光，这时候他就更像一个小男孩了。“我跟你说我去过好几个古堡都发现了密室，你知道特兰斯瓦尼亚的吸血鬼城堡吗？我在里面找到了……”

德拉蔻惊讶地捂上了嘴巴，她决定带莱尔去看看马尔福家的密室了，那真的是躲开唠叨老妈的好地方。

哈利在圣诞节早上收到了德拉蔻的礼物：一个精致的魁地奇杯挂坠，还有一个超小的飞天扫帚围着小奖杯转圈。罗恩收到的礼物是男用真丝口罩，赫敏不在这，不知道德拉蔻给她送了什么。

但哈利只是高兴了一天，第二天他的身心就被厄里斯魔镜吸引了，再也想不起来德拉蔻了。

德拉蔻给哈利写了一封信，但没收到回信，她想大约是天太冷猫头鹰都罢工了吧，她把哈利送的金色飞贼收进了抽屉深处。赫敏送了她一大套麻瓜出版的故事书，罗恩的礼物是一袋比比多味豆。

莱尔很活泼很好相处，她这几天一直带着他到处玩，参加各家的聚会，莱尔居然得到了那个看什么都讨厌的布雷斯沙比尼的肯定，简直把潘西吓坏了。

纳西莎很喜欢莱尔，卢修斯则被德萨卢斯先生缠住了，答应了他明年举家去法国过圣诞节。

“我明天一早就走了，德拉蔻，”莱尔笑眯眯地说，“这个假期我过得很愉快，好遗憾你没在布斯巴顿上学，那样我就可以带你到处玩了。”

“一路顺风，莱尔，我们可以互相写信。”德拉蔻也觉得假期有点太短了。

莱尔忽然抬头看了一眼屋顶，“咦？那里是不是有颗槲寄生？”

“什么……”德拉蔻抬起头，圣诞节挂件忘了取下来吗？

莱尔弯下腰，在她脸上轻轻地吻了一下，他湛蓝的眼睛温柔又澄澈，好像是离开的吻别，又好像是留恋的探究。

德拉蔻睁大眼睛看着他，她似乎一点都不吃惊，“再见了，莱尔……”


	8. Chapter 8

“所以说，你整个假期不但夜游了三次，而且没有跟德拉蔻联系？”赫敏张大了嘴，她要是条火龙现在一定喷出火来了，烧一烧看看他到底是木头还是铁块！

她一直以为这世界上罗恩最蠢，现在她觉得哈利和罗恩不相上下。

“是的，她的信我也没回，我晚上一直做噩梦……”哈利脑后的那撮乱毛都耷拉下来了，德拉蔻现在完全不理他了，见了他就跟见到空气一样。他想找个机会跟她解释一下，可魁地奇的训练该死地多，伍德基本已经疯了，因为只要下场他们赢了赫奇帕奇，积分就能超过斯莱特林了，这可是七年来的第一次了。（七年……格兰芬多也是打得够烂的。）

“现在你只有一个机会了……”赫敏眨了眨眼，“在下场魁地奇比赛上让德拉蔻注意到你。”

“下一场我们是跟赫奇帕奇比赛啊，德拉蔻不会来看的。”

“她会来看的，因为裁判是斯内普教授。”赫敏自信地点了点头。

“什么？斯内普？他一定会偏心赫奇帕奇！”罗恩从旁边探出头来，“哈利，别去参加比赛，现在去把腿摔断，否则你一上赛场摔断的一定是你的脖子！”

“去去去去，”赫敏像赶鸭子一样把罗恩赶走了，“就你话多。”

此时，纳威一头跌进了公共休息室 大家都猜不出他是怎么从肖像洞口钻出来的，因为他的两条腿紧紧粘在一起，这是被施了锁腿咒他肯定是像兔子那样一路蹦跳着上楼，真不容易，毕竟格兰芬多公共休息室在七楼。

大伙儿都笑了起来，只有赫敏没笑。她跳上前去，给纳威解咒，纳威的腿一下子分开了。他站了起来，满脸通红。

“怎么回事？”赫敏把他领过来，和哈利、罗恩坐在一起，一边问道。

“我刚刚听到德拉蔻在跟潘西帕金森说话，好像是转交来自法国的礼物，潘西，潘西说，那个照片上笑得很好看的男孩是德拉蔻的男朋友。”纳威结结巴巴地说，“然后我被拌了一跤，被潘西发现了，她说我偷听，就给我一魔咒。”

哈利脸色一下子变的煞白，赫敏赶紧从口袋里掏出一块巧克力蛙塞给他，“别急，别急，哈利……”

赫敏用力拍了拍哈利的背，“德拉蔻在给我的信里说过那个法国人，是她们家圣诞节招待的客人，叫啥来，德萨卢斯？他们也是刚认识，肯定不是德拉蔻的男朋友。”

罗恩撇了撇嘴，把想diss德拉蔻的话咽下去了。

“就算不是，但德拉蔻现在都不跟我说话了。”哈利沮丧地说。

“所以你这次魁地奇比赛一定要加油。”赫敏用力地拍他，罗恩甚至感觉赫敏是在打哈利，因为生气。

“嗯，我一定要好好比赛，”他对罗恩和赫敏说，“我要让她看看，也让斯内普看看，我根本不怕他，我要让德拉蔻原谅我！”

“只要你能活着从赛场上下来。”罗恩小声嘀咕。

比赛渐渐临近，哈利虽然说下了豪言壮语，但一想到要在学院杯比赛中战胜斯莱特林，他就激动不已。在将近七年的时间里，还没有人能够打败他们。然而，有这样一个偏心的裁判，他能成功吗？

跟着伍德走入魁地奇赛场的时候，哈利一直在人群中找那颗金色的脑袋，然后她找到了，她居然直接坐在斯内普教授身边，她看了哈利一眼，然后就转过头去跟斯内普教授说话了，斯内普拉着脸，有一搭没一搭地回应着德拉蔻。

“天啊，德拉蔻坐在斯内普教授身边！”赫敏狠狠地捅了一下罗恩，“这下好了，斯内普教授既不可能念恶咒，又不能判的太偏心了。罗恩，你明天一定要跟德拉蔻道歉。”

罗恩摸了摸头，他知道赫敏说的是对的，德拉蔻自己去证明斯内普的清白了，而且哈利也不怕从飞天扫帚上掉下来摔断脖子了。

哈利骑上了扫帚，他听到韦斯莱双胞胎在讨论要偷偷把游走球打到斯内普的脸上，德拉蔻就坐在斯内普旁边，游走球很可能打到她，他心想，我要在最短的时间抓住金色飞贼。

哈利骑着扫帚升到了高空，他集中精力四下看着，突然来了一个漂亮的俯冲，使观众们发出一片惊呼和喝彩。

德拉蔻忘了跟斯内普说话，她紧张地盯着哈利冲向地面，她确定斯内普没有念恶咒，但不能确定魁地奇球员在比赛中不会受伤。

哈利停止了俯冲，他胜利地举起手臂，金色飞贼被他紧紧地抓在手里，看台上沸腾了，这将是一个新的记录，比赛只持续了五分钟，谁都不记得在哪次比赛中飞贼这么快就被抓住了。

天啊，德拉蔻吃惊地捂住了嘴巴，她看到哈利朝她看过来，她抿起嘴，对着他鼓了鼓掌。

一小时之后，哈利独自离开更衣室，要把他的光轮2000送回扫帚棚，他刚刚被整个格兰芬多的人扔上了半空，罗恩和赫敏在旁边又叫又跳，他还看到了德拉蔻的微笑。

来到扫帚棚，哈利靠在木门上，抬头望着霍格沃茨，那些窗户在夕阳的辉映下闪着红光。

“哈利，”德拉蔻从扫帚棚里走了出来，她在这里等了一会了，“祝贺你赢了。”

“德拉蔻！”哈利很吃惊，他没想到德拉蔻主动来找他了。“对不起，对不起……我……”

“没有，你没有对不起我，”德拉蔻微笑起来，灰色的眼睛在夕阳下闪闪发光，“哈利，我们认识的时间并不长，期间也发生了不少事情，我觉得这都是朋友之间经常发生的事情，所以你不要觉得对不起我，你身上发生的事情，我很多也只能从赫敏那里知道。你跟我是不同的，不光是学院，我想还有更多不同的东西，所以，当你有了更需要关注的事情，就先去处理吧。”

说完，她对哈利伸出了手，哈利愣愣地抓住她的手，感觉她的手很软，但是很凉。

“德拉蔻……我……我们还是朋友是吗？”哈利没有松手，他感觉他一松手，德拉蔻就要消失了。

“是的，我们还是朋友。”她笑了笑，眼睛却没笑，然后她抽出手，转身走了。

哈利望着德拉蔻翩翩而去的背影，德拉蔻似乎是原谅了他，但似乎她离得他更远了。

回去又要被赫敏骂了吧？


	9. Chapter 9

罗恩和赫敏在下棋，听了哈利的转述，赫敏觉得她不应该再掺合下去了，她应该让哈利这个傻帽自生自灭，德拉蔻适合更好的男孩子，而不是她身边这个搔着头发转来转去，眼睛水汪汪脑子一样水汪汪的愚蠢男生。

“马上要考试了，哈利，我以后要忙于复习，你的问题还是你自己考虑吧。”她走了一步棋，然后瞬间就被罗恩吃掉了。

“考试……不是还有四个月吗？”

“十个星期！十个星期很快的，我现在就要开始复习了。你们也跟我一起，否则一定会留级的。”

不幸的是，老师们的想法似乎和赫敏是一样的——他们布置了一大堆家庭作业，搞的哈利根本没时间去找德拉蔻。哈利只好呆在图书馆，一边唉声叹气，哈欠连天，拼命完成繁重的功课，一边希望能够遇见德拉蔻。

可是他一次也没遇见她。

终于有一天，天空清澈明净，蓝得像勿忘我的颜色，空气里有一种清透的芬芳气息，哈利望着外面的好天气，心想这种天气最适合跟德拉蔻拉着手在黑湖边散步了。

然后他就从窗户里看到她金色的头发，她小心翼翼地踩在还冰封的黑湖上，拿着一个桶，似乎是要去湖中心喂鱼。

就她一个人。

哈利想都没想绕过打瞌睡的罗恩和沉迷在书里的赫敏下了楼，他跑的飞快，怕晚了一步就追不上德拉蔻了。

好在他跑的很快。

“德拉蔻，”他对她招手。

德拉蔻摇摇晃晃地走在冰上，这么好的天气，她真怕一不小心冰就融化了，要是掉进黑湖里，巨章鱼可不跟你客气。

她抬头看见了哈利，他背对着太阳跟她招手，太阳给他挂上一层金边，有些耀眼。

如果莱尔德萨卢斯给人的感觉是如沐春风，那哈利给人的感觉就是如沐夏风，夏天最热的时候刮的风，黏糊糊，喘不过气，想发火，但心跳加速。

德拉蔻也对哈利挥了挥手。

“德拉蔻，你想不想看龙崽儿？”不知道要说什么的哈利立刻就把海格给卖了，“海格前几天在小木屋里孵出来一条挪威脊背龙。”

不由自主地点了点头，德拉蔻想，妈妈知道一定又要发火了，可是她很像去看小龙，她名字的意思是天龙座，她对龙有种天然的好感，“嗯，哈利，我想看。”

海格小屋里的温度都能把人蒸熟了，德拉蔻一进来就脱掉了外套和帽子，哈利还没看过德拉蔻穿修身毛衣的样子，啊，她穿什么都很好看。

小龙崽儿现在更像一把皱巴巴的黑雨伞，它多刺的翅膀与瘦瘦的乌黑身体比起来，显得特别的大。它还有一只长长的大鼻子，鼻孔是白色的，脑袋上长着角疙瘩，橘红色的眼睛向外突起。它打了个喷嚏，鼻子里喷出几点火星。

“这还是一只小火龙呢！”德拉蔻着迷地说，“它真可爱。”

“哦，是的，它简直太漂亮了，”海格立马就对德拉蔻产生了好感，他伸出一只手，摸了摸小龙的脑袋。小龙一口咬住他的手指，露出尖尖的长牙。

“海格，它会长多大呢？”德拉蔻眯着眼睛问，她家里可不可以养一只呢？

“我借了书，还没来得及看呢！”海格不好意思地说。

对于德拉蔻和海格的畸形审美，哈利表示深深的不认同。这龙长的多丑啊，可他不敢说。

接下里的一星期是哈利和德拉蔻眉来眼去的一星期，只要她对哈利暧昧地笑，哈利就知道她想去看龙宝宝了。

短短一个星期，它的长度已经是原来的三倍。一团团的烟从它鼻孔里喷出来。

海格把看守狩猎场的工作撇在了一边，因为小龙弄得他手忙脚乱。因为龙要吃白兰地酒加鸡血，所以海格小屋地上扔满了空的白兰地酒瓶和鸡毛。

我们有洁癖的德拉蔻小姐像看不见一样让她的小牛皮靴子踩在那些鸡毛上面。

“诺伯，诺伯，看看姐姐……”她叫着龙的名字，小龙冲着她喷出一个小火球。

“天啊，哈利，你看，它认识她了。”海格在旁边感动得眼泪汪汪。

“可是，海格，”哈利提高了嗓门，“再过两个星期，诺伯就会变得跟你的房子一样长。它会把你的房子烧掉的。”

海格咬着嘴唇。“我……我知道我不能永远养着它，可我不能就这样把它扔掉，不能啊。”

“哈利，你怎么能撺掇海格丢掉诺伯，它还是个小宝宝……”德拉蔻也在一旁添乱，哈利简直怀疑海格给她吃了什么迷魂药了，不对，是诺伯给他俩吃了什么迷魂药。

可惜得到了海格妈妈和德拉蔻姐姐的爱的挪威脊背龙诺伯还是要被送走了，因为它越长越大，而且咬了罗恩。

德拉蔻这一周简直是活在眼泪里，潘西担心地看着她，“德拉蔻你真的没事吗？为什么你一直在哭？”

吸了吸鼻子，德拉蔻拿着手绢擦了擦眼泪，“不，没什么……我出去转转。”

难道是莱尔写信跟德拉蔻吵架了吗？那可太糟糕了……

“罗恩，你好点了吗？”德拉蔻谎称借书去看了罗恩，他的手肿成原来两倍大了，庞弗雷夫人很不高兴。她带了一个三层冰淇淋给他。

“哇，德拉蔻，你到底从哪弄来冰淇淋？”罗恩随手塞了本书给了德拉蔻，开心地吃了起来。

“从斯内普教授的冰箱里拿的，所以你要快点吃完，他鼻子可灵了……你们真的不打算告诉我什么时候送走诺伯吗？”

罗恩愣了一下，然后大口吃起来，“哈利说不行，怕你舍不得。”

“我其实就是想送送它，它还是个小宝宝……”德拉蔻又开始擦眼泪，罗恩张了张嘴，把到了嘴边的话咽下去了，“你还是去问哈利吧。”

德拉蔻失望地走了，吃完了冰淇淋罗恩也没想起来，查理的信还夹在那本书里，里面写了送走诺伯的时间和地点。

而此时小宝宝诺伯，正用尾巴梆梆地敲着墙，震得海格的窗户咔咔直响，鼻孔里喷着烟，把海格的大皮靴子撕成两半。

那是一个漆黑的、阴云密布的夜晚，哈利到达海格的小屋时已经有点晚了。

海格已经把诺伯装进一只大板条箱，准备就绪了。

“给它准备了许多死老鼠，还有一些白兰地酒，够它一路上吃的了。”海格用沉闷的声音说，“我还把它的玩具熊也放了进去，免得它觉得孤单。”

板条箱里传出了撕扯的声音，哈利觉得似乎玩具熊的脑袋被扯掉了。

“再见，诺伯！”海格抽抽搭搭地说，“妈妈不会忘记你的！”

“再见，诺伯！”德拉蔻抽抽搭搭地说，“姐姐也不会忘记你的！”

“德拉蔻！你怎么在这！”哈利惊呆了，他明明没有告诉她时间。

德拉蔻擦了擦眼泪，“反正我知道了，我也要送诺伯。”

用隐形衣罩住板条箱，三个人也钻到了袍子下面，抬起了箱子，这箱子真重，德拉蔻给它施了一个飘浮咒，似乎好像轻了一点点。

路上他们还遇上了巡夜的麦格教授，几个人吓得喘不过气来，还好他们有隐身衣，麦格教授没有发现他们。

一直爬上了天文塔，来到寒冷的夜空下，他们才脱掉了隐形衣。多好啊，终于又能自如地呼吸了。

德拉蔻怜悯地摸了摸诺伯的箱子，诺伯在箱子里剧烈地动个不停，哈利鼓起勇气拉住她的手，“德拉蔻，别担心了，诺伯会过的很好的。”

大约十分钟后，四把扫帚突然从黑暗中降落了，都是个性活泼的年轻巫师，他们七手八脚地把诺伯安全地系在绳索上，然后跟哈利们握了握手，飞向了夜空。

终于，诺伯走了……走了……不见了。

德拉蔻趴在哈利肩膀上哭了十分钟，把哈利肩膀上的衣服都哭湿了。

“好了好了，”哈利轻轻拍着她的背，他和赫敏都没见过这么多愁善感的德拉蔻，她给人的感觉一直是冷静矜持的，所以，她是真的很喜欢龙吧……

两个人一边安慰着德拉蔻一边走下天文塔，结果被费尔奇逮了个正着。

他们居然把隐身衣忘在天文塔上了。

结果哈利和赫敏被交给了麦格教授，包括后来自己撞到枪口上的纳威。

德拉蔻被交给了斯内普教授，斯内普本来准备大发雷霆，可是看到德拉蔻哭成那个样子，老教授立刻心软了，他对麦格教授说是哈利波特欺骗+强迫马尔福小姐夜游的，你看她都哭成什么样了。

麦格教授被斯内普嘲讽了两句更加生气了，她高高耸立在哈利三个人面前，似乎比诺伯更有可能喷出火来。

“我认为我完全明白这是怎么回事，”麦格教授说，“要弄清楚这件事，并不需要脑筋有多么灵光。你们凭空编出一套谎话告诉德拉蔻·马尔福，把她从床上骗出来，害她倒霉。这种行为实在是太恶劣了，你们三个都要被关禁闭，而且扣掉五十分，每个人！好了，你们都上床去吧。我从未像现在这样为格兰芬多的学生感到脸红。”

于是格兰芬多一下子丢掉了一百五十分，光哭不说话的德拉蔻只被象征性的扣了二十分，不得不说她真是个狡猾的斯莱特林。

狡猾的斯莱特林在给爸爸写信，“亲爱的爸爸，你说，咱们家有可能在院子里养一条龙吗？我真的特别特别喜欢，尤其是挪威脊背龙。”

卢修斯看着院子里不知世事还在喵喵叫的白孔雀们，认真考虑施了缩小咒的话，一条龙跟他的白孔雀和平共处的可能性。


	10. Chapter 10

天气渐渐开始暖和了，但哈利的生活却进入了寒冬模式，每天收获各种冷冰冰的眼刀与尖酸刻薄的冷语。从魁地奇明星到丢分大王，这个人生落差让他体会到了何为世态炎凉，大家真是现实，就算是救世主也不能幸免。

只有德拉蔻是哈利的暖宝宝，为了安慰沮丧的哈利，赫敏和纳威，她把斯内普冰箱里的冰淇淋都拿光了。

然后卢修斯就出现了，听了斯莱特林院长一大堆抱怨之后，两个人一起又用冰淇淋塞满了斯内普的小冰箱。

“听说，你要被关禁闭了？因为跟着哈利波特夜游？”卢修斯带着德拉蔻在黑湖边散步。

“啊……”德拉蔻吐了吐舌头，“是的，爸爸，一个小错误。”隐身衣忘了拿，要不也不会被抓住。

“德拉蔻，”卢修斯眯了眯眼，“为什么总跟哈利波特有关？”

上次也是，这次也是，总不可能次次都是巧合。

“因为……有趣？”德拉蔻心虚地说，总不能说因为小龙诺伯很可爱吧？

“有趣？不，德拉蔻，那不是有趣。你知道跟救世主牵扯意味着什么吗？危险，甚至死亡。哈利波特身边注定要发生很多事情，但他有邓布利多护着，虽然我不知道他有什么用，但他很重要，他绝对不会死。但你跟他一起去冒险，没有人能保证你的安全！”卢修斯停下了脚步，严厉地看着德拉蔻，他很少这么严肃地跟女儿说话，他知道德拉蔻看上去听话，其实心里非常有自己的想法。

“爸爸……你是不是，知道些什么？”德拉蔻睁圆了灰色的眼睛，哈利能跟危险和死亡扯上关系的不就是那个不能说的人吗？

卢修斯拉下了脸，“德拉蔻，有些事情你不必知道，那是为了你好！”你要不听话，我就拿手杖敲碎哈利波特的头。

“好吧，爸爸，我不问了。我也不会再跟哈利一起玩了。”德拉蔻低下了头，如果一切都跟那个不能说的人有关，那的确是一件麻烦事。

“记住你的承诺，德拉蔻，别让我明年把你送到布斯巴顿去。”卢修斯阴沉着脸，他也知道，安乐日子终有到头的一天。

第二天早晨，德拉蔻刚坐下，就在早饭饭桌上收到了纸条。

你的禁闭从今晚十一点开始。在门厅找费尔奇先生。

斯内普教授

她抬起头往对面格兰芬多长桌上看去，看到哈利举着同样的纸条对她晃了晃。

好吧，还有个可以跟哈利好好解释一下的机会，德拉蔻也不想让哈利觉得诺伯走了，自己就立马翻脸了，那也太过分了。

夜里十一点，她来到了门厅，哈利看到她立刻走了过来，德拉蔻是他今晚唯一的期待了。

“记住你们今晚是来受罚的，可不是来闲聊的”，费尔奇瞪了想跟德拉蔻说话的哈利一眼，“真遗憾他们废除了过去那种老式的惩罚方式——吊住你们的手腕，把你们悬挂在天花板上，一吊就是好几天。”

费尔奇带着他们走出了城堡，今夜的月光很皎洁，撒在地上有一种冷清的美，但不断有云飘过来遮住月亮，使他们陷入一片黑暗。美与恐惧交替笼罩着他们。

“是你吗，费尔奇？快点，我要出发了。”是海格的声音，看来他们今晚的工作跟禁林有关。

“我听说禁林里面有狼人。”德拉蔻小声跟哈利说，今晚好像还不算满月，可惜了。

哈利立马拉住了德拉蔻的手。

纳威紧张地拉住赫敏的衣袖，赫敏安慰地拍了拍他。

海格从黑暗中大步向他们走来，大狗牙牙跟在后面。海格带着他巨大的石弓，肩上挂着装得满满的箭筒。看上去像是个远古的猎人要去猎恐龙。

“我天亮的时候回来，”费尔奇说道，“来收拾他们的残骸。”他恶狠狠地说，然后转身朝城堡走去，那盏灯摇摇摆摆地消失在黑暗中。

“海格，你好。”德拉蔻笑眯眯地说，“今晚我们不会有什么麻烦吧？”，她现在跟海格都是“各种龙全球粉丝后援会”的会员了，感情很好。

实际上今晚的工作还是挺危险的，他们要进入禁林帮海格找一只受伤的独角兽。

他们分成了两组，纳威，赫敏和大狗牙牙一组，海格和哈利，德拉蔻一组。

禁林里黑黢黢的，一片寂静。他们往里走了一段，就到了岔路口，两个小组就分开了。

“哈利，我想今后不能再跟你一起吃冰淇淋了。”德拉蔻捏了捏哈利的手。

“因为冰淇淋都吃完了？”哈利立刻有一种不祥的预感。

“不是，是我爸爸不让我跟你玩了。他说，跟你玩会很危险。”

一道月光从上面的树枝间洒下来，照亮了落叶上一块银蓝色的血迹，哈利盯着眼前的血迹没说话。

过了好久，哈利才闷闷地说，“那你要听你爸爸的话，跟我划清界限吗？”

此时，海格一把抓住哈利和德拉蔻，藏到一棵高耸的栎树后面。他抽出一枚箭，装在石弓上，举起来准备射击。三个人侧耳细听。什么东西在近旁的落叶上嗖嗖地滑行，那声音就像是斗篷在地面上拖曳。海格眯着眼注视着漆黑的小路，几秒钟后，声音渐渐消失了。

“那是什么，海格？”德拉蔻盯着声音消失的方向，她依稀看到了什么。

“一个不属于这里的东西，很危险。”海格压低了声音，他后悔带孩子们来禁林了。

德拉蔻仰头看着禁林的夜空，树枝交叉间能看到闪烁的繁星，那些星星的明灭据说预示着人们的命运。此时她看到一颗流星划过天际，有人说那是人类熄灭的灵魂，又有人说那会实现你的愿望，所以每个人的人生都如星轨一样有迹可循，还是充满了意外？

应该是意外吧，因为她看见了红色的火花。

“海格！快看！红色火花，其他人有麻烦了！”

结果事实上是纳威被蝙蝠吓了一跳，慌乱中发射了火花，海格只好调整了编队，他去跟纳威那一队在一起，让牙牙跟着哈利和德拉蔻。

一路上没人说话，哈利和德拉蔻、牙牙一起朝禁林中心走去。哈利闷闷地叹了一口气，他牵着德拉蔻的手，脸色越来越沉。

他们走了将近半个小时，越来越深入森林内部，后来树木变得极为茂密，小路几乎走不通了，独角兽的血迹也越来越多。

“哈利，小心点，我觉得这里不太安全……”德拉蔻掏出来魔杖。

哈利点点头，两个人手拉着手，分别用空着的手抓紧魔杖。

他们走到了一片空地，独角兽的尸体躺在那里，有一个戴着兜帽的身影趴在独角兽的伤口上，贪婪地喝着它的血。

然后那个身影抬起了头，一眼就看见了哈利——独角兽的血滴落在它胸前，它站起身，飞快地向哈利走来……

牙牙呜咽了一声，夹着尾巴跑了。

德拉蔻狠狠地捏紧了哈利的手，哈利立刻挡在了德拉蔻身前，用魔杖指着那个身影，“德拉蔻，我挡住它，你快跑，快跑……去找海格！”

向着天空发射红色火花，哈利对着那个身影甩出了一串魔咒，但那个身影像蛇一样敏捷，全都轻松地躲过了。

就在这时，一阵剧痛穿透哈利的头部，这是他以前从未有过的感觉，就好像他的伤疤突然着了火一般——他视线模糊、踉踉跄跄地后退。

此时他听见身后有马蹄小跑的声音，什么东西从他头顶上越过，朝那个身影扑去。

他听见德拉蔻的声音，她骑在马人的背上大声冲他喊，“哈利，坚持住！”

哈利的头疼得太厉害了，他扑通跪倒在地上，他感觉德拉蔻跑了过来，抱住他，喊他的名字，哈利闭上了眼睛，过了一两分钟才缓过劲来。

“哈利，你吓死我了。”德拉蔻抱住他，她以为她来不及了。

“你没事吧？你们最好回到海格那里去。”一个马人站在她的身边，他的头发是白金色的，跟德玛蔻的发色很像，他在禁林里被德拉蔻拦住了。

“我叫费伦泽。”他又补充了一句，一边弯下前腿，把身体放低，让哈利和德拉蔻爬到他的背上。

费伦泽是个好心的马人，他一路上给哈利讲了很多事情，跟德拉蔻的猜测差不多，那个不能说名字的人果然围绕着哈利开始了他的复活之路。

海格喘着粗气匆匆忙忙地跑来了，他惊呼着，“你们俩没事吧？”他紧紧地抱住哈利和德拉蔻，抱的两人都快窒息了。

晚上，哈利筋疲力尽地爬上了床，他跟罗恩讲了一晚上他的冒险经历，不知为什么，德拉蔻那些话他没说，他完全不懂她的意思，她说她爸爸不允许她跟他玩，可是她惊慌失措地抱住他的时候，显得那么在乎他。

哈利头昏脑涨地拉开床单，发现他的隐形衣叠得整整齐齐的，放在床单下面。隐形衣上还别了一张纸条，漂亮的花体字写着：来找我玩吧。


	11. Chapter 11

夜风柔柔地吹着，传来阵阵蟋蟀叫声，满天繁星下，天文塔上空无一人，但传来了说话的声音。

“呼……”哈利一把拉下了隐身衣，脸涨得通红，隐身衣里都是德拉蔻身上的青苹果甜味，让他心跳越来越快。

“生日快乐，德拉蔻。”哈利专门跑去厨房跟小精灵们定做了一个蛋糕，德拉蔻今天十二岁了。

“谢谢你，哈利，我真高兴。”德拉蔻手上抱着一个大盒子，里面装满了吃的东西，今天早晨她收到了低空轰炸一般的礼物侵袭，一群猫头鹰飞了进来，大大小小的包装盒扔满了斯莱特林的长桌。

爸爸送了她一条贵重的宝石项链，还是个魔法物品，能帮佩戴者弹开身边不怀好意的人。

斯内普教授送了她一本书《如何避开不良男孩》，书的扉页直接贴了一张从报纸上剪下来的哈利波特的照片，用魔法粘的，撕都撕不下来。德拉蔻只好希望哈利永远别看到这本书。

哈利送德拉蔻的礼物很别致，是他拜托海格去对角巷找来的，乍一看是一颗金色的小龙蛋，但只要用魔杖加热它一下，龙蛋就会裂开，里面是一枚带着一双小翅膀的龙形戒指。

德拉蔻立刻就戴在了手指上，龙在她手指上爬了一圈，缩小成她的尺寸，小龙嘴里喷出一个小火球，闭上眼睛睡着了，“天啊，哈利，这真的太好看了 。”德拉蔻对龙的痴迷只有哈利和海格几个人知道，她从别人那里收不到这样可心的礼物。

“海格送了我龙牙项链……”那重量能把她脖子压断，但可以挂在墙上。

“可惜我的生日在暑假，不能跟你一起庆祝了。”哈利遗憾地说，他还要回女贞路，他可不希望德拉蔻去那里找他。

“我们两个应该换一换，我爸妈对于我不能在家里过生日遗憾万分……”德拉蔻说完了就后悔了，温暖的家庭是哈利最想要却得不到的。

她立马拉住哈利的手，“我会让猫头鹰把礼物带给你的。不过，你居然比我小？”

哈利不喜欢他的生日，如果他不是七月出生的男孩，那他一定可以有不一样的人生。不过，他会期待德拉蔻的礼物。

两个人分着盒子里的吃的，德拉蔻很挑食，大部分食物她都给了哈利。

拆开了一盒子比比多味豆，德拉蔻的直觉很准，她挑的几乎都是甜蜜的口味，奇怪的口味比如鼻涕虫味的都被哈利吃到了。

“真奇怪，哈利，我爸爸说养龙是违法巫师法的，包括龙蛋，我们应该问问海格他从哪里弄来的龙蛋，怎么可能有人随身带着龙蛋到处跑？”

“德拉蔻你提醒我了，这件事真的很可疑，我应该去问问海格，其实我知道一些事……”哈利把魔法石的事情都告诉了德拉蔻，当然其中有关斯内普的他轻描淡写了一下。

“哈利……我觉得你应该相信教授们。”德拉蔻对哈利的反应感到为难，身为一个斯莱特林她无法理解格兰芬多的盲目冲动。

要是邓布利多都无法阻止，哈利波特又能做的了什么呢？

“哈利，如果你要去冒险，记得一定要告诉我。”德拉蔻担心地说。

实际上，哈利什么都没告诉她，他被热血冲昏了头脑，在走廊里大喊大叫，是个人看得出他要干什么。

斯内普跟邓布利多通话的时候，德拉蔻正在斯内普的办公室里，她听到了斯内普的脚步声，赶紧躲在了门后面。

可是斯内普没有进来，他在门口走来走去，应该是在使用双面镜，“我看哈利波特是等不及要去送死了，你应该立刻赶回来，是的，今晚，我想就是今晚，你知道我不能出面……好的……好的。”说完斯内普并没有进门，就匆匆离开了。

德拉蔻气的咬了咬牙，她正准备出去，然后又停下了，是的，那些忽然出现在斯内普教授药品柜里的魔火保护剂，想来一定是有用的东西。

半夜，德拉蔻偷偷溜出了宿舍，她一个人偷偷摸摸上了四楼，那扇门已经开了，一个竖琴扔在大狗的脚边，狗的脚下有个活板门。

大狗好像刚睡醒一样伸了个懒腰。

应该是……音乐？德拉蔻想，那里有个竖琴……她试着轻声唱了一首歌，只唱了两句大狗就睡死过去了。这狗真高雅啊，德拉蔻心想。

魔鬼网和会飞的钥匙难不倒她，植物怕火。她飞天扫帚也骑得很好，何况那只钥匙已经被拧得奄奄一息，下一秒就要掉到地上了。

走进棋盘的房间，德拉蔻立刻发现了晕过去的罗恩，他昏过去了，头上有个大包，德拉蔻给他施了一个治疗咒。

好在德拉蔻棋艺颇精，她站上了主教的位置，指挥自己的棋子一会就把对方打败了。她疑惑地看着罗恩，明明一个人就可以指挥所有棋子，你为什么还要当棋子上去跟石头硬拼呢？

巨怪已经晕了，但臭的差点把德拉蔻熏死。

斯内普的魔药题对德拉蔻没有任何难度，虽然瓶子里已经没有药了，但德拉蔻兜里有。

她喝了一口魔火保护剂，一头冲进了黑色火焰。

一进去她就看见哈利和奇洛教授扭成一团，奇洛想把哈利甩下，哈利紧紧抓着他不放，但他明显头又开始疼了，整个人显得萎靡不振。

“哈利，哈利……”德拉蔻喊他，哈利好像完全没有听见，奇洛忍着疼，正拿魔杖对着哈利。

“除你武器。”德拉蔻迅速掏出魔杖，向奇洛甩出缴械咒。

奇洛的魔杖立刻飞了起来，落到了二十米之外。他人也向后飞去，顺势挣脱了哈利。他爬起来向着德拉蔻怒目而视，他的声音跟另一个嘶嘶的声音混杂在一起，“马尔福，你怎么敢？” 

哈利倒在地上，看上去已经完全晕过去了，他的领口滑出来一个魁地奇杯的挂坠，飞天扫帚围着小奖杯转着，发出黑色的光。

奇洛的脸上身上都是水泡，看上去狰狞可怖，“我早就该想到，你在哈利身上放了黑魔法物品是吗？你想保护他？想想你的立场，你是一个马尔福，你来保护他，谁来保护你呢？我的斯莱特林小姐？邓布利多难道会保护你？小傻瓜……”他向着德拉蔻步步逼近。

“我不需要他保护，我可以自己保护自己，”她心里默念着那个咒语，她能用出来，就算那不可饶恕。

“魔杖飞来。”奇洛迅速用了一个无杖魔法，他的魔杖回到了他手里。

在看到魔杖飞起的同时，德拉蔻立刻念了那个咒语，她刚刚发出一个声音，就感觉有人握住了她的手，替她念完了那个禁忌之词。

“阿瓦达索命。”本世纪最伟大的白巫师说。

在奇洛的魔咒念完之前，一道绿光打中了他，他惊恐地看着德拉蔻和她身后站的邓布利多，缓缓倒了下去。而他身后的影子，迅速地逃窜了。

邓布利多欣赏地看着德拉蔻，她还站得直直的，就算全身都在发抖。

“你很聪明也很勇敢，你救了哈利，想要什么奖赏吗？”

“替我保密，只要别把今天的事情告诉斯内普教授和我爸爸就行……”德拉蔻低下了头，爸爸要是知道了，下个学期她一定在布斯巴顿了。

邓布利多点了点头，如果有机会，他会保护这个姑娘的灵魂，因为她是如此的美丽啊。

“不过，你的那个黑魔法物品我要没收了，”他指了指哈利脖子上的小魁地奇杯，斯莱特林总是这样，默默地做，不说。

哈利在医疗翼整整躺了三天才醒来，他收到了一大堆礼物，见到了一大堆热情洋溢来八卦或者安慰他的朋友，但就是没有德拉蔻。他甚至让赫敏带着隐身衣去找德拉蔻，但她还是没来。

“哦，我们的大英雄波特先生？他现在不是禁止探望吗？要是我是你，我就劝他多睡一会，还是做梦比较快。”德拉蔻仰起脸，哼了一声就走了。

好吧，我们的救世主大人又被讨厌了，他狠狠地咬掉了巧克力蛙的脑袋。

接下来的年终宴会，不出德拉蔻所料，邓布利多极其明目张胆地把学院杯送给了格兰芬多，期间哈利几次偷偷打量德拉蔻，都被她狠狠地瞪走了。

斯内普在教授长桌上看到了这一幕，满意地点点头，跟麦格教授握了握手。

这一年的生日，哈利得到的德拉蔻送的礼物，是一只大嘴树蛙的胸章，树蛙没有牙的嘴里叼着一个金色飞贼。

但哈利看不见的时候，小胸章会发出黑色的光。


	12. Chapter 12

德拉蔻整个夏天都在法国，德萨卢斯家迫不及待地邀请了卢修斯一家来法国度假，“夏天一定要去海边，”莱尔说，他们在玫瑰海岸有私家海滩，可以拥有一个不被打扰的海滩夏日。

“气泡果酒，没什么酒精。”莱尔端着一杯冒着泡泡的冰凉饮料递给德拉蔻，他很温和也很体贴，虽然只比德拉蔻大三岁，但看上去很成熟，“听说英国的黑魔王又要复活了？不考虑转到布斯巴顿吗？”

应该是气泡苹果酒，德拉蔻喝了一口，她最喜欢的青苹果口味。“恐怕是这样，但霍格沃兹暂时还不怕。 ”她亲眼见到了黑魔王，虽然他现在是一个诡异的形态，但的确还活着。

“是啊，有邓布利多在。”他在法国一样有名，毕竟打败了横行欧洲的黑巫师格林德沃。

德拉蔻想起老校长拉着她的手发出的不可饶恕咒，透过魔杖她能感觉到他的高深法力，像海底一样深不可测。

“我也很想见见他，还想见见哈利波特。”莱尔看了一眼德拉蔻，他听过妈妈们的闲聊，似乎著名的哈利波特一直在骚扰德拉蔻。

“邓布利多很值得见见，但是，哈利波特……名不副实。”德拉蔻耸耸肩，他就是个冲动的蠢狮子。

“似乎你对他印象不佳？”莱尔看着德拉蔻的眼睛，她看向大海，若有所思，海水让她的灰眼睛也变蓝了。

她的眼睛转了转，“也不能这么说……我们算是朋友。”

莱尔微笑了起来，他拉住德拉蔻的手，“走吧，我们去游泳，听说你还会潜水？”他控制不了德拉蔻的心向哪个方向走，但他可以控制自己给她留下最好的印象。

在德拉蔻悠哉度假的时候，可怜的哈利在德思礼家做童工，洗车扫地修剪草坪，得到勉强饿不死的一餐，他生日除了收到了德拉蔻嘲讽他的“大嘴树蛙”胸章，什么都没得到，不对，他得到了家养小精灵多比的“帮助”，差点饿死在他的卧室里面。

“多比一定是马尔福先生派来的，他不想让我再去霍格沃兹了。”哈利坐在陋居的餐桌上大吃荷包蛋和香肠，他饿坏了。可是说不通啊，德拉蔻现在已经不理他了。

想到德拉蔻，他的食欲就好像一下子消失了，他去找魔法石的时候没有告诉她，她生气了，他什么时候能见到德拉蔻啊！

他完全没想到他很快就见到了德拉蔻。

在翻倒巷。

“德拉蔻，我想你还是在门口等着我吧，”卢修斯说道，博克博金店里的东西不太适合你，小姑娘不要接触这些可怕的东西。

德拉蔻眨眨眼，“好的，爸爸。”心说家里有哪件黑魔法物品我没有摸过吗？只是你不知道而已，我现在还能自己做。

卢修斯刚走进街边的博克博金黑魔法商店，哈利波特就“吧唧”一声掉了下来，趴在了德拉蔻脚边。

他头晕目眩，皮肤青肿，满身煤灰，小心翼翼地爬起来，把碎裂的眼镜举到眼前，从碎裂的镜片后面，他看到了德拉蔻那张吃惊的小尖脸。

“哈利？”德拉蔻吃了一惊，“你一个人来翻倒巷干嘛？”

哈利赶紧把破眼镜戴好，忙不迭地抹了一把脸，“我……迷路了，飞路粉……”

“你一定是第一次用飞路粉，”德拉蔻拿出手帕，擦了擦他满脸的煤灰，“下次就好了。我送你的胸章呢？我希望你随身戴着它。嗯……戴到袍子里面就行。”

“德拉蔻，魔法石的事情对不起，你今天能跟我一起买东西吗？”哈利忽然觉得今天不是那么倒霉了。

“不行，”德拉蔻把手帕塞进哈利手里，“我今天跟着我爸爸一起来的，你往那边走吧，他一会就出来了。”德拉蔻指了指巷口，他看见你一定会用蛇头手杖打烂你的头。

“那……学校见，德拉蔻。”哈利遗憾地说，他攥紧了德拉蔻的手帕。

“学校见。”她冲他挥了挥手。

卢修斯从博金博克黑魔法物品商店出来，疑惑地说，“德拉蔻你刚刚在跟谁说话吗？”

“来搭讪的老巫婆。”德拉蔻说。

“这地方真的不能带你来，走吧，我们去买你的书。”卢修斯摇了摇头，他担心得要命，女儿云淡风轻。

但是打脸来的很快，云淡风轻的德拉蔻小姐刚走进丽痕书店，就看到哈利波特殷勤地给漂亮的红头发小姑娘金妮韦斯莱抢了一大堆书，他温柔地对金妮笑着，帮她把书放进坩埚里，小金妮崇拜地看着他，眼睛里都是粉色的桃心。

德拉蔻皱起了眉头，这画面可真碍眼。

哈利一抬头就看到了德拉蔻，还有可怕的卢修斯，立马失手打翻了金妮的坩埚。

“爸爸，我们一会再来吧，哈利波特在这。”德拉蔻瞪了哈利一眼，哈利立马僵硬了，他不知道自己又做错什么了。

正跟亚瑟韦斯莱唇枪舌剑的卢修斯，听到女儿的话心花怒放，他得意地看了一眼哈利，给了他一个威胁的眼神。

德拉蔻把金妮的坩埚和书捡起来，递给她，摸了摸小姑娘的红头发，然后意味深长地看了哈利一眼。

很快，开学的时间到了，哈利今年的入学式精彩纷呈，德拉蔻坐在餐厅里听格兰芬多长桌议论纷纷，“开着一辆会飞的车撞上了打人柳……”

“天啊，真是个白痴，是不是德拉蔻？”潘西在一旁也听到了。

“是的，傻的不能再傻了。”她摇了摇头，继续翻着手上的本子，她听斯内普教授说了，最后是他抓到了他们，把他们交给了邓布利多，不过邓布利多肯定不会把哈利怎么样。

此时罗恩的吼叫信震动了整个餐厅，他们真是引人注目。

德拉蔻今年选上了斯莱特林的找球手，她喜欢飞，而且飞的很好，不知道哈利知道这个情况会露出什么表情，他们今后就是对手了，她忽然有点得意起来，不知道哈利发现这一点时是什么表情。

很快她就知道了，居然是惊艳的表情。

斯莱特林魁地奇队到达操场的时候，格兰芬多队已经在那了，看来这些球员们谁也睡不了懒觉。

因为抢场地，格兰芬多的队长伍德和斯莱特林的队长弗林特大眼瞪小眼，德拉蔻和其它队员无聊地看着两个队长脸都快贴到一起了，就是不出手。

哈利一脸惊艳地戳了戳德拉蔻，他眼睛亮闪闪地说，“你穿这身队服真好看。”德拉蔻的冷白肤色，让绿袍子也越发显得清脆了。

他拉住她的手，放在他胸口，“感觉到了吗？”

德拉蔻感觉到了他的心跳，她立刻脸红了，“什么？”她低声问。

“胸章啊，我带着呢。”他把大嘴树蛙胸章戴到袍子下面了，还被罗恩嘲笑了。

德拉蔻松了一口气，她还以为……

“不是吧？格兰芬多找球手在对我们的新找球手施美男计吗？快看，马尔福小姐脸都红了……”弗林特指着他俩大叫起来，一群魁梧的男男女女看着各自队伍找球手拉着的手，露出了暧昧的表情……

“我……”哈利张大了嘴巴，说不出话来。

伍德拉长声调，“马尔福小姐，我保证这不是我们的战略……我的战略是撞断弗林特的腿。”

“你说什么？”弗林特扑了上去，于是两个队长又开始互瞪。

“德拉蔻，真的，晚上跟我去天文塔吧。”哈利在她耳边说，“我不是有意惹你生气的，你别不理我。暑假发生了好多事情，我都想告诉你……”

德拉蔻斜了他一眼，他眼神很真诚，她点了点头说，“那晚上你来找我吧。”

（写得好不顺利啊……让我捋一捋，汤姆里德尔要不要跟德拉蔻见面啊。）


	13. Chapter 13

“多比？你是说那个家养小精灵叫多比？跑到你家里大闹的那个？”德拉蔻皱起了眉头，那不就是她家的多比吗？那个整天一惊一乍的，唯一能把饭做糊的家养小精灵。

“是啊，他自己说的。”哈利偷看了一眼德拉蔻的脸，他不敢问是不是马尔福先生派来的，可看德拉蔻的反应，恐怕十有八九是的。

“他说霍格沃兹会发生可怕的事？”

“是的，可是霍格沃兹有邓布利多在，会发生什么可怕的事情呢？”哈利耸耸肩，“德拉蔻，你希望我不再回到霍格沃兹吗？”马尔福先生的想法不重要，德拉蔻的想法才重要。

“不，我认为如果你不在霍格沃兹，一样也会发生可怕的事情。”德拉蔻微笑了起来，她半真半假地吓唬哈利，“而且，霍格沃兹经常会发生可怕的事情，你不是见过那么多幽灵了吗？”有谋杀，也有枉死。

半夜三更在天文塔讲鬼故事不是一个好选择，尤其是德拉蔻说完之后血人巴罗就恶狠狠地从他们身后飘了过去，他怨毒地看着哈利，然后穿墙而过。

哈利并不想在德拉蔻面前表现得很胆小，但他真的被血人巴罗吓了一跳。

“别怕，哈利，”德拉蔻拍了拍哈利的手，“他现在是我的仆人了，专门跟我来吓唬皮皮鬼的，我们不能再被教授抓住了，对吧？”

“是……我不会再忘了隐身衣的。”哈利低下头，看着德拉蔻雪白的手，她的手很小，食指上戴着那枚龙形戒指。他拉起那只手，在她手背上轻轻吻了一下。“如果下次斯莱特林和格兰芬多的魁地奇比赛我赢了，答应我一个愿望吧。”

德拉蔻愣了一下，但没有把手抽回去，“不会让你赢的。”

当天夜里，德拉蔻从枕头下面拿出来那本破旧的日记本，那天爸爸想把它塞进金妮韦斯莱的旧书里面，她又给拿回来了。

爸爸的行为没什么错，这本日记是麻瓜物品，但上面被施了魔法，不着痕迹地丢给魔法部“禁止滥用麻瓜物品司”的官员不是很正常吗？丢给他女儿也一样，毕竟爸爸跟韦斯莱先生的关系不怎么好。但她鬼使神差的把它拿回来了。

她整个夏天都不在家，不能确定爸爸是真的要谋划什么还是只想丢掉烫手山芋，但多比——家养小精灵的魔法另辟蹊径——或许听到了什么或许看出了什么。反正要搞清楚，不管霍格沃兹发生什么事，她不希望跟马尔福家有任何牵连。

翻开日记本，那上面什么都没有。

她拿出一只羽毛笔在日记上写道：“我叫德拉蔻马尔福。”这行字立刻消失了。

过了一会 ，另一行字出现在纸上，“你好，我叫汤姆里德尔。”

弗林特感觉马尔福小姐精神不好，他知道学校里这几天因为密室的事而人心惶惶——费尔奇的猫被石化了。但斯莱特林跟格兰芬多的魁地奇比赛没有几天了，他不得不提醒他们的找球手注意身体。

把一个摞得山一样高咸肉馅饼的盘子放在德拉蔻眼前，弗林特粗声粗气地说，“马尔福，如果你在下次魁地奇比赛上晕倒了，我可要把你踢出球队，别怪我没提醒你。”

“谢谢你，弗林特队长。”德拉蔻拿了一个比她脸还要大的馅饼，开始用力咬。她脸色苍白，但眼神很坚定。

比赛时间很快就到了，今天天气太差了，比赛哨声刚响，就开始下雨。

直到飞上天之后，哈利才察觉他这次要跟德拉蔻正面较量，他很快找到了她，她在他旁边，飞得很快，“把眼镜擦干净，哈利。”她对他挥了挥手。

“别勾引我们的找球手。”弗林特在旁边大声喊。

可惜哈利没机会观察德拉蔻追赶金色飞贼的英姿，两只游走球像疯了一样追着他打，他只好满场乱飞躲避这两颗疯球。

“哈利，怎么回事？”德拉蔻追上满场乱飞的波特，大声问。

“游走球……”哈利一低头，一只游走球贴着他的头皮飞了过去。

“天啊，”德拉蔻往旁边一闪，那只游走球差点打到她。

“你离我远点，这两只球疯了……”是的，两只，躲过了一只还有一只。眼看着另一只游走球飞来，他如果闪开，一定会打中他身后的德拉蔻。

哈利干脆不闪不避，黑色的游走球砰地一声击中了他，狠狠地撞到了他的左胳膊肘，一阵剧痛，哈利感到他的胳膊一下子断了。

“不……哈利。”德拉蔻猛地冲向了哈利，而此时金色飞贼忽然出现在她头顶上。

哈利冲德拉蔻伸出没断的那只手，一把抓住了金色飞贼，然后他用手背蹭了蹭她的脸，那上面不知道是雨水还是泪水。

“我赢了，”他虚弱地说。

然后他从空中掉了下去，砰的一声，水花四溅，哈利摔在泥泞里，从扫帚上滚落下来。他的一只手臂以一种十分奇怪的角度歪曲在那里，另一只手抓着金色飞贼。

“哈利，哈利，”德拉蔻降落在哈利身边，哈利昏过去了，一只胳膊断了。

洛哈特教授得意洋洋地走了过来，准备给哈利治疗他的胳膊。

“不要……”德拉蔻刚说了这两个字，就被怒气冲冲的弗林特拽着衣领拖走了，他训了她半个小时，因为金色飞贼在她头顶上，她居然没看见。

等德拉蔻从弗林特的口水里解放出来，哈利已经被送进医疗翼里面了——他的手臂骨头被洛哈特变没了。

德拉蔻等格兰芬多魁地奇队员走了之后才摸到了哈利的病房门口——被他们看到了一定会嘲笑她的。德拉蔻刚要推门就听到了说话声，她从门缝里看到了多比——马尔福家的多比，而且听到了多比和哈利的对话——是多比让游走球去打哈利的。

邓布利多过来了，多比立刻消失了。

找了一个没人的楼梯拐角，“多比，”德拉蔻沉着脸喊了一声。

随着一声很响的爆裂声，多比出现了，“德拉蔻小姐，有什么吩咐？”多比的大眼睛眨了又眨。

“为什么要让游走球去打哈利？”

“德拉蔻小姐为什么会知道？因为……”多比被德拉蔻的脸色吓坏了，“因为多比想让哈利波特离开霍格沃兹，他一直缠着德拉蔻小姐，他应该头破血流的回他的麻瓜笼子里。”多比听卢修斯念叨好几次类似的话了。

“我可能需要给多比送一件新衣服了。”德拉蔻冷冷地说，“你回去吧。”

“不！德拉蔻小姐，您大发慈悲……”多比绝望地喊了一声，消失了。

德拉蔻回到医疗翼的时候，哈利旁边又躺了一个被石化的学生，德拉蔻望了他一眼，掀开帘子，坐到哈利床边。

“你还好吗？”对不起，都是马尔福家的错，但她是不会道歉的。她摆弄了一下哈利那只没有骨头的左手，软乎乎的。

“你被弗林特训得很惨吧？”哈利勉强睁开眼，生骨灵里面可能有安眠成分，他现在困得睁不开眼。

“就该这样，你不需要让我，是我自己没看见金色飞贼。”她当时的确分心了，活该挨训。

“对不起……不过，德拉蔻，我赢了……嘿嘿，我有一个愿望，我想要……”哈利嘴里不知道嘀咕了一句什么，然后就睡着了。

“……笨蛋。”德拉蔻摇了摇他软乎乎像条胖蛇的手，给他盖好被子，然后她低头在哈利耳边说了什么，那是一种“嘶嘶”作响的语言，很怪。


	14. Chapter 14

哈利在梦里梦见了一条翠绿的小蛇，它顺着他的身体爬上来，带着冰凉的触感盘旋过他的身体，停在了他的耳边，它对他吐着冰凉暧昧的信子，低声说，“拿定主意了吗？你能成大器，你知道，在你一念之间，斯莱特林能帮你走向辉煌，这毫无疑问……”

他惊醒的时候，嘴里正在念叨这段话，发出“嘶嘶”的声音，他打了个冷战，一翻身，结果从床上掉了下去。

罗恩和赫敏刚推门进来，吃惊地看着他，赫敏上前一步摸了摸哈利的头，体温正常，她松了一口气。

“哈利，你怎么出了这么多汗，手还好吗？”

动了动那只新长出骨头的手臂，能动了，但还是十分僵硬。哈利擦了擦额头上的汗，“没什么，做了一个噩梦。”

庞弗雷夫人走过来，拿来了早饭，帮助哈利拉伸舒展那只僵硬的手，“长得不错，”她点点头，“吃完饭你就可以走了。”

格兰芬多三人组躲进了桃金娘的女厕所，哈利抿了抿嘴，“昨晚我看到多比了，我大约能确认，它就是马尔福家的小精灵，昨天的游走球也是它搞的鬼。”

赫敏倒吸了一口气，“德拉蔻知道吗？”

“我想她不知道……恐怕是马尔福先生派来的，他非常不喜欢我。”

“你们不觉得多比知道些什么吗？……梅林啊，德拉蔻不会是斯莱特林继承人吧？他们一家都是斯莱特林。老马尔福当年打开了密室，现在德拉蔻又打开了。”罗恩眼睛一亮，大叫起来。

赫敏立刻狠狠地拧罗恩，“德拉蔻是我的朋友。”

哈利愣了一下，他想起梦中那只翠绿色的小蛇，它发出德拉蔻的声音。

吃午饭的时候，哈利往斯莱特林长桌上观望，德拉蔻的样子绝对说不上好，她的脸色非常苍白，好像很久没有睡觉的样子。潘西正在她旁边展示她新买的护身符，她把一个紫水晶挂坠挂在德拉蔻的脖子上，比比划划地不知道在说什么。

德拉蔻抬起眼睛看了潘西一眼，似乎感觉到了哈利的目光，她转过脸看着哈利，她脸上的神气哈利从来没见过。她对他露出一个迷人的笑容，显得娇柔又甜美。

哈利身边的西莫顿时满脸通红，“马尔福笑起来居然这么好看……”

“德拉蔻，”哈利在餐厅门口拦住了她，他看了一眼潘西，潘西识趣地走了。“那天晚上我好像没说清楚……”

“什么？”德拉蔻歪着头，她似乎真的哪里不一样。

“我的愿望，我赢了魁地奇的愿望。”哈利低声说我。

德拉蔻露出一个你赢了我居然还敢提要求的表情，哈利此时才觉得这是他认识的马尔福小姐，“圣诞节，跟我一起过吧。”

思考了很久，久到哈利以为她要拒绝了，“好吧。”德拉蔻说，“那我圣诞节就不回家了。”

哈利欢呼了一声，拉了一下德拉蔻的手，德拉蔻抖了一下，把手往袖子里缩了缩，哈利没看到她手腕上青黑色的淤痕。

不过哈利的好心情没有持续几天，洛哈特教授举办了“决斗俱乐部”，非常有创意的邀请了斯内普教授当他的助手。。

在打飞洛哈特这一点，哈利难得跟斯内普志同道合。

但打飞洛哈特之后，斯内普的兴趣明显是想让德拉蔻打飞哈利。

德拉蔻今天脸色好得不得了，跟那几天完全不同，好像一只熟透了的苹果，白里透红，但那脸上的神气，非常陌生，哈利完全看不明白。

哈利战战兢兢地站上了决斗台，他觉得不对劲，德拉蔻那礼貌的笑容怎么看怎么奇怪，他对赫敏说，“德拉蔻好像是来真的，你一会记得拿个火柴盒给我收尸……”

赫敏给了他一拳，“不许胡扯。”

洛哈特抿了抿他被斯内普炸得根根直立的头发，大声喊，“鞠躬，解除对方武器，只解除武器，我们不能再发生其它事故了……”

他还没说完，德拉蔻就出手了，“除你武器。”她的魔咒打中了哈利，哈利只觉得自己仿佛被一只炖锅打中了脑袋，他飞了出去，仓皇中他也甩出了念了一半的魔咒。

德拉蔻只是挥了一下魔杖，就把哈利的魔咒打飞了，她一步一步向哈利走来，脸上挂着笑，哈利感觉她下一秒就要再来一个魔咒把自己打死了，他惊慌地举起魔杖……

“乌龙出洞，”德拉蔻低声说，她的魔杖喷出了一串火花，变成了一条黑色的大蛇，大蛇昂起身子，向着哈利爬去。

哈利愣了一下，他一点也不怕蛇，“滚开，立刻！”他想也没想，这几天天天梦到的爬说语自动从他嘴里滚出来，蛇愣了一下，停住了。

周围的学生嗡地炸开了锅，“蛇佬腔！哈利波特是个蛇佬腔……”他们对着哈利指指点点。斯内普惊奇地看着他，只有德拉蔻完全不为所动，她弯下腰抱起那条黑色的大蛇，让它盘在自己的手臂上，斯内普不满地用魔杖点了一下，那条蛇变成一股黑烟消失了。

她走近哈利，好像一个友好的朋友，露出一个特别感染人的微笑，对哈利低声说，“你好啊，哈利波特，很高兴见到你。”

还没等哈利弄清楚德拉蔻怎么回事，罗恩就跑上来把他拖走了，他对哈利隐瞒他是个蛇佬腔的事情很生气，但哈利根本就不知道什么是蛇佬腔，两个人不欢而散。

一路上的学生们都对哈利指指点点，他脑子乱极了，想去找德拉蔻，又想去找邓布利多，结果在空无一人的走廊，撞上了被石化的学生贾斯廷和差点没头尼克。

校园里的谣言甚嚣尘上，都在说哈利是斯莱特林的继承人，于是圣诞节几乎所有的学生都买了霍格沃兹特快的车票回家了。校园里孤零零地只剩下了几个学生。

德拉蔻没回家，哈利从格兰芬多塔楼的窗子里看到了她的背影，她匆匆地走向了雪地里。

他跟了上去，他想问问她，圣诞节她决定怎么过？可他看见德拉蔻在雪地里转来转去，在跟空气说话，那语气很愤怒。

“天啊，你不相信我？不，我不会再见你了，你看你做了什么？少来了，我不会再听你的了，你的目的是他，你做了，你满意了吗？我可以给他，是的，我再也不见你了。”

哈利愣住了，他觉得他又见到了一个奇洛教授，他想掀起德拉蔻的长发看看她后脑勺上有没有人脸。

不过德拉蔻先看见他了，她今天依旧脸色不好，苍白里泛着青。

“哈利，”她愣了一下，然后几步跑向他，“我送你个礼物，哈利，它急不可耐地需要你呢。”

她掏出一个很旧的日记本，想塞进哈利手里，结果刚碰到哈利的手，日记本就冒出一串火花。

“好痛……”哈利抱着他的手叫了起来，那本子好烫。

德拉蔻气急败坏地把手上的日记本摔在了地上，她直接抱住了哈利的脖子，在他脸上亲了一下，“哈利，我们圣诞节晚饭后约会吧，我想那一定浪漫极了。”

说完她转身就走，一阵风吹来，那本古老的日记哗啦啦地翻起页来，好像有人在愤怒地低吼。

圣诞节的早晨到来了，哈利醒来的时候，还有点头昏脑涨，他又梦见了那条翠绿色的小蛇，它似乎跟他说了什么，他看见它跟那条黑色的大蛇在一起，黑蛇凶猛地冲它吐着信子。

哈利一直无所事事地溜达了一天，才盼到圣诞节晚餐，可是德拉蔻根本没出现，她生病了？她忘了？哈利紧张起来。

而此时罗恩和赫敏准备扮成高尔和克拉布去斯莱特林公共休息室打探情报，既然是斯莱特林的继承人，那些嘴巴严的很的斯莱特林们应该知道点什么。

“我也去……”哈利叫起来。

“男生进不去女生宿舍的，你成高尔也见不到德拉蔻。”赫敏狠狠提醒他。

“我不扮成高尔，”哈利拿出一根浅浅的金发，这是那天德拉蔻留在他衣服上的。“我扮成德拉蔻。”


	15. Chapter 15

德拉蔻的复方汤剂是明净澄澈的淡金色，味道好像苹果醋，赫敏和罗恩表示很嫉妒，高尔和克拉布的复方汤剂看上去就像地沟油。

赫敏和罗恩去公共休息室找斯莱特林学生打探消息，而哈利一拐弯进了女生宿舍。

他迈了一条腿，很好，进去了，没有被弹出来。他东看西看找到写着“二年级”的宿舍门，推门走了进去。

宿舍里只有德拉蔻一个人，别的女孩都回家过圣诞节了。

她在睡觉，但皱着眉头睡得很不安稳，那本被她扔掉的日记本摊开放在她胸口上，本子上什么都没有，可是有个像小电视一样的框在闪烁。

哈利好奇地伸手摸了一下，他忽然觉得脚下一轻，进入了一片飞舞旋转的色彩与光影之中，过了很长时间才感觉自己站在地面上。

这里好像是霍格沃兹某个塔楼的拐角。

有人在前面说话。他一下子就听出了德拉蔻的声音，“我要走了，别再把我扯进你的记忆了。”

“可是你还是来了不是吗？”一个低沉的男声说，“你是担心我还是担心哈利波特？”

哈利悄悄地走近声音的来源，他看到德拉蔻站在台阶上，她身边是一个大约十五六岁的男孩，穿着斯莱特林的校袍，英俊非常，一枚级长的银质徽章在他胸口闪闪发光，他有一头乌黑发亮的头发和同色的眼珠。

“当然不是担心你……”德拉蔻没说完就尖叫了一声，那男孩抓住了她的手腕和肩膀把她按在了墙上，“里德尔，你放开我，好疼。”

“你看了我全部的记忆，然而从来不告诉我你的生活。德拉蔻，你是不是当我是傻瓜？”里德尔冷冷地说。

“你不过是利用我，你想去见哈利，你不是做到了吗？”德拉蔻挣扎起来，“放开我，我要走了。”

“去约会吗？不可以，我不让你去。”里德尔一只手狠狠地掐住德拉蔻的下巴，贴紧她，“你留在这里吧，跟我在一起，等我杀了哈利波特，我们一起出去。”

哈利只觉得怒气冲破他的头顶，他跳了出来，“放开她，不管你是谁。”他掏出魔杖指着里德尔。

对面两个人都愣了，里德尔看见了另一个德拉蔻，德拉蔻则是看见了自己。

“这又是什么鬼？”里德尔低声骂了一句，德拉蔻甩开他的手，向着哈利走来。

看到里德尔的手伸向袍子，哈利立刻喊了一句“除你武器”，魔杖安安静静地，什么都没发生。

“你打不着他的，他也打不着你，你在他的记忆里。”德拉蔻低声说，她猛地拉着哈利向着他来的方向跑去。

“站住，德拉蔻！”里德尔的魔杖一闪，哈利觉得德拉蔻踉跄了一下，但她没停下。

跑到了哈利一进来的地方，哈利只觉得天旋地转，周围漆黑一片，他感到自己在坠落，最后轰的一声，掉在了斯莱特林四柱床上。

“哈利，你是哈利对吧？”德拉蔻坐了起来，她脸色越来越坏，满头冷汗。

“是的，我们刚刚在哪里？”哈利看着德拉蔻，她动了一下，似乎很痛苦，脸色又白了几个度。

“你受伤了？”哈利惊恐地发现德拉蔻肩膀上有血渗出来，“你需要去医疗翼……”

“不行，不能去。”德拉蔻咬住嘴唇，她感觉半个肩膀都撕裂了，“哈利，是我打开的密室。”

“什么……你……”哈利大吃一惊，他后退了几步，惊恐地看着德拉蔻，“所以，你是斯莱特林继承人？怎么回事？不，德拉蔻，这件事我必须告诉邓布利多。”

哈利转身往门口走去。

德拉蔻看了他一眼，拿起自己的魔杖，犹豫了一下，她没指向哈利。

她调转魔杖，想给自己施一个止血咒，可是她的伤太靠近后背了，她根本够不到。

“我来吧，”哈利犹豫了一下，又回来了，他拿出魔杖，对准了德拉蔻的后背，施了一个止血咒。

“抽屉里有白鲜。”德拉蔻低声说。

她背上有一条裂口，不长，但很深，血已经止住了。哈利拿出白鲜，顺手拿了一把剪刀，把她伤口周围的衣服剪开，把白鲜散在伤口上。她的背很白，哈利把手轻轻地在上面抚摸了一下，不知道会不会留下伤疤。

德拉蔻咬住牙，好疼。

哈利严肃地坐在她对面，好像照镜子一样，两个德拉蔻面对面，“你到底在做什么？你为什么会受伤？里德尔是谁？”

“哈利，我……”德拉蔻正想解释，她发现对面德拉蔻的金发在变成黑色，眼眸也渐渐变绿了。

复方汤剂的时间到了。

哈利只觉得自己被狠狠地揍了一拳，人就飞出了女生宿舍，倒在了斯莱特林公共休息室。

好在这时候已经很晚了，公共休息室已经空无一人，看来赫敏和罗恩已经走了。哈利从地上坐起来，感觉骨头嘎吱嘎吱作响，他抬头看向女生宿舍，德拉蔻披着一件衣服走了出来，她走近哈利，坐在他身边的地板上。

她低声说，“对不起，哈利……我以为我能控制得了。汤姆里德尔，是那本日记的主人，他一开始很温和，也教给我一些有趣的东西。但我错了，他才是斯莱特林的继承人，他能控制我的行动，等我发现的时候我已经打开密室了，放出来了里面的东西。不久前我才发现霍格沃兹的怪事与我有关，我想毁了这本日记，可总也毁不掉，后来他知道了你，他想见你，决斗俱乐部那天的我是他，他逼你用了蛇佬腔……我想他要对你不利，哈利。”德拉蔻捂住脸，都是她的错。

“德拉蔻，别哭。不管有什么事，我们一起解决，”哈利轻轻搂住她的肩膀，“密室里是什么怪物？”

“是蛇怪，斯莱特林的蛇怪。看到它的眼睛就会死。里德尔倒是不用怕，他只是一段记忆，他不能伤人。”

“可是，里德尔刚刚伤害了你啊！”

“因为我去他的记忆次数太多了，里德尔得到了我太多的生命力。”德拉蔻靠在哈利的肩膀上，她现在虚弱得好像一丝游魂。

“把日记给我，德拉蔻。”哈利说，“你不能再拿着它了。”

“别跟他对话，他会迷惑你，最好把它交给邓布利多……”德拉蔻低声说。

哈利回到了格兰芬多，他把日记本锁进了柜子里，他没有把日记本交给邓布利多，那会牵扯到德拉蔻，他想，他最好还是等德拉蔻身体恢复了，再跟她一起研究怎么毁了这本日记吧。

月亮已经升到了半空，过了十二点了，圣诞节过去了。

这真是一个“有意义”的圣诞节，哈利想。他把手伸进口袋，掏出那颗奄奄一息的槲寄生丢进了垃圾桶，是啊，他准备了槲寄生，还以为能吻到德拉蔻呢！


	16. Chapter 16

里德尔给德拉蔻留下的伤口很久都没有痊愈，虽然她都很小心，但还是偶尔会渗出血来，而且非常疼。

德拉蔻解开袍子，把白鲜塞在哈利手里，“帮我涂药。”

“你应该去医疗翼让庞弗雷夫人看看。”哈利用手指轻轻地给她涂上白鲜，还好伤口并没有红肿化脓，只是不愈合。

“因为我的生命力太弱了，伤口才一直不愈合。”她顿了顿，“让你帮我上药不是让你对我毛手毛脚，波特先生。”

哈利的爪子立刻从她光裸的肩头拿了下来，他干笑了两声，“德拉蔻……”

“你！们！在！干！什！么！”一个最可怕的声音回荡在空教室里，斯内普教授的脸变成墨汁色，站在门口盯着露出肩膀的德拉蔻和手足无措的救世主先生。“你们最好给我一个合理的解释！否则……”他恶狠狠地盯着哈利，手伸进怀里抓住了魔杖，要是目光能杀人，哈利早就原地爆破了。

“我……我在帮德拉蔻上药……她，她被密室的怪物攻击了……”哈利结结巴巴地说，他相信如果不说话，斯内普教授绝对不介意给他丢一个恶咒。

“哈利！”德拉蔻不满地叫了一声，拉上了衣服，她心虚地看着斯内普教授，完了，斯内普教授一定会给爸爸告状的。

斯内普一脸怀疑地走了过来，他用魔杖点了点德拉蔻的背，女孩立刻疼得叫了起来。斯内普的脸色缓和了一点，然后又绷紧了。

“什么时候受的伤？”

“圣诞节。”“昨天。”两个人异口不同声地说。

然后德拉蔻愤怒地盯着哈利。

“你的伤一个月都没好，你居然还不打算告诉我？”斯内普怒气冲冲地瞪着德拉蔻，他简直要喷火了。“跟我来我办公室……包括救世主先生。”

德拉蔻整张脸都皱成了一团，她在斯内普教授的办公室里被灌了一堆恶心死人的魔药还有外用药，整个人从里苦到外。

斯内普从冰箱里拿出一个冰淇淋递给德拉蔻，瞪了她一眼，转身问波特，“说吧，怎么受得伤？”

好在他们提前对好了口供，用“没看见”“莫名其妙就晕过去了”蒙混过去了。

斯内普没说话，挥挥手让他们走了。

不管斯内普准备怎样暗中调查，但卢修斯是绝对不会息事宁人的。据说他胆大包天地给斯内普邮寄了一封吼叫信，隔着两个办公室都能听见他的怒吼。

他还毫无风度地用蛇头手杖指着校董事会那群惜命的老头，表示你们不签署罢免邓布利多的文件，他就给他们施恶咒。

几个麻瓜种被石化他才不在乎，他家宝贝女儿受伤，他就要发疯。

卢修斯马尔福带着魔法部长福吉杀上门的时候，哈利有幸躲在海格的小屋角落目睹了这一幕。

他穿着一件长长的风衣式黑披风，样式简单但设计感十足，大踏步走进海格的小屋，脸上带着一种冷冰冰的、假模假式的微笑，眼睛冒着火。

“事情糟糕透了，”卢修斯冷冷地对邓布利多说，一边拿出一卷长长的羊皮纸，“董事会觉得应该让你走人了。这是停职令。你会看到十二位董事都在上面签了名。到现在为止，已经发生了多少起攻击事件？身为校长，你得负起责任。”

邓布利多看着卢修斯马尔福。“如果董事会希望我走，卢修斯，我当然会把位子让出来的。”

“可是……”福吉在一旁结结巴巴地说。

卢修斯打断了他的话，“对校长的任命……啊，不，是罢免，是董事会的事情，福吉。”

然后他忽然恢复了他高雅的举止，大步走向小屋的门，把门打开，鞠躬送邓布利多出去。福吉玩弄着他的礼帽，一句话也说不出来，马尔福在魔法部供职多年，这套官方流程玩的贼溜。

哈利大惊失色，他还没把日记本交出去，邓布利多就先离开学校了，可他又不敢跳出来，德拉蔻说她爸爸想敲碎他的头不是一天两天了。

但是邓布利多的离开并没有让情况好转，学校里又出现了被石化的学生，四大学院的学生平时只能呆在自己的公共休息室里，上课必须有教授接送。

这天哈利回到宿舍就发现出大事了，他的宿舍被翻的乱七八糟，柜子里的日记本不见了。

“德拉蔻，天啊……”他转身就跑，他在斯莱特林公共休息室门口捉住了潘西帕金森，他一脸惨白的样子把潘西吓坏了，都忘了嘲讽他两句。

“快……快去看看德拉蔻……在不在。”哈利上气不接下气地说。

过了一会，潘西就出来了，她拿着一张纸条，哆哆嗦嗦地对哈利说，“德拉蔻不在宿舍……不过，这是恶作剧对不起？”

纸条上写着：“她的尸骨将永远留在密室。”

冷静下来，冷静下来，哈利对自己说，德拉蔻那么聪明一定会没事的。

他知道密室里的怪物是蛇怪，蛇怪通过管子爬行，五十年前它曾经杀了一个学生，管子……学生……哈利忽然想起了哭泣的桃金娘。

二楼坏掉的女厕所！哈利急匆匆地跑了起来。走廊上空无一人，他冲进了二楼的女厕所，桃金娘正在一个隔间里哭。

他在一个水龙头下面发现了一条小蛇的标记。

“打开。”哈利用蛇佬腔说道，顿时，龙头发出一道耀眼的白光，开始飞快地旋转。接着，水池也动了起来。他们眼看着水池慢慢地从视线中消失了，露出一根十分粗大的水管，可以容一个人钻进去。

哈利咬了咬牙，钻了进去，等他降落到地面，他发现自己站在一间长长的、光线昏暗的房间的一侧。许多刻着盘绕纠缠的大蛇的石柱，高耸着支撑起黑暗中的天花板，给弥漫着绿盈盈神秘氤氲的整个房间投下一道道长长的诡谲的黑影。

目光所及的地方有一张巨大的蛇蜕，这条蛇至少有二十英尺长。

他掏出魔杖，轻手轻脚地向前走去。

然后他就被眼前的画面镇住了。

德拉蔻坐在地板上，脑袋上戴着那又老又旧的分院帽，汤姆里德尔在她周围转来转去，在跟分院帽互相辱骂。他一伸手想去碰德拉蔻，分院帽就张嘴咬他。

“所以，你赶紧给我。”德拉蔻双手盘住胸口，大声叫。

“不行，你们两个邪恶的斯莱特林，把我从尊贵的校长室偷出来，一定有阴谋，说不定这就是一场双簧，你们得不到格兰芬多宝剑，永远得不到……自从我把你们分到斯莱特林开始，我就看出来了你们的本质，说谎只是你们的基本素养……”

里德尔又一次伸出了手，分院帽张开大嘴，“滚开，不要碰我，你这个该死的游魂，五十年前的肮脏日记本，你就应该丢进可回收垃圾里被做成卫生纸去擦那些小巨怪的屁股，那可太适合你了……”

哈利觉得这是分院帽帽生里最快乐的一天吧，它终于可以想说什么就说什么了。

“统统石化！”哈利挥舞着魔杖偷袭里德尔。可惜魔咒闪着光穿过了他的身体，什么都没发生。

“哈利！”里德尔和德拉蔻一起大叫起来。

“德拉蔻，怎么回事？”

哈利懊恼地收起了魔杖，他忘记了魔咒对里德尔没有用。

“我看到金妮韦斯莱拿着里德尔的日记，”这本日记曾经被卢修斯扔在金妮的坩埚里，可能也对她有影响，“我把日记抢了回来，然后想起来邓布利多不在，但他的凤凰还在，而且快要涅槃了，我想是不是能用凤凰火烧毁这本日记，可是等我进去邓布利多办公室，还没找到福克斯，里德尔就出现，把我抓来了这里，我只来得及抓住分院帽……”

“你知道，金妮给了我很多生命力……”里德尔示意晕倒在一边的金妮，“她可比你听话多了。”他狠狠瞪着德拉蔻，这个老分院帽很会骂人，而且魔力强大，他不想杀了德拉蔻，但现在哈利来了，也就管不了那么多了。

“对我说话吧，斯莱特林——霍格沃茨四巨头中最伟大的一个。”里德尔用蛇佬腔说道。

斯莱特林那张巨大的石雕面孔动了起来。哈利极度惊恐地看到它的嘴巴张开了，越张越大，最后形成一个巨大的黑洞。

什么东西在雕像的嘴里活动，什么东西从雕像深处窸窸窣窣地向上滑行。

是蛇怪！


	17. Chapter 17

“哈利，闭上眼睛！”德拉蔻从地上跳了起来，站在哈利身边，她小声跟哈利说着什么，头上的分院帽长大了嘴巴。

“下三滥的手段，你真的是霍格沃兹的学生吗？你这说的什么话，太丢脸了……”分院帽大叫。

德拉蔻把它拉低一点盖住了眼睛，“闭嘴吧，要不我把你扣到蛇怪脑袋上。”

分院帽大声喊，“邓布利多，快来吧，快来阻止他们做出这么丢脸的事情。”哈利其实也在心里大声喊，他觉得德拉蔻的计划行不通。

邓布利多没来，他的凤凰福克斯来了，老得一塌糊涂，站在哈利的肩膀上还在打蔫，感觉下一秒就要死了。

“杀死他。”里德尔嘶嘶地对蛇怪说，他嘲笑地看着对面两人一破帽一老鸟，这什么笑死人的配置。

蛇怪正在向哈利和德拉蔻移动，哈利可以听见它沉重的身体迟缓地滑过布满灰尘的地面。德拉蔻拼命扯哈利衣角，“快说，”她要不是爬说语很烂，早就自己说了。

“慢着，蛇王……”哈利磕磕巴巴地嘶嘶，“你为什么要听里德尔的话？他不是斯莱特林继承人，他只是一段记忆。”

蛇怪迟疑地看了一眼里德尔，他半透明地站在那里，的确很没有说服力。

里德尔皱起眉毛，“我不只是一段记忆，我是……”他挥了一下手，他的名字重新排列，“我是伏地魔。”

“我是杀死伏地魔的救世主哈利波特……我想我似乎更有资格在这里下命令。你知道你听他的话不会有任何好处，”哈利紧闭双眼，他听到蛇怪停下来了，但说不定下一秒就会冲上来咬死自己。“五十年前你不是经历过一次吗？他给了你什么？他把你又关起来了！他不是你应该跟随的人，你应该跟随我，我能给你你想要的！”

分院帽大叫：“别说了，别说了，不就是格兰芬多宝剑，拿去吧……”

啷！一个很硬很重的东西落到德拉蔻的脑袋顶上，差点把她砸昏了，她愤怒地叫了一声，她闭着眼睛眼前都冒起了金星 ，“能不能提前说一声？你是要把我砸的头破血流吗？我可是娇弱的姑娘！”

德拉蔻摸索着从帽子里抻出一把闪闪发亮的银剑，剑柄上镶嵌着璀璨夺目的鸡蛋大的红宝石，“哈利，继续说。”

“杀死他，杀死那个男孩……不要听他胡言乱语。”里德尔怒吼道，他害怕了，他们有了格兰芬多宝剑。

哈利咽了一口口水，蛇怪一直没有冲上来，他在他身前不远处来回爬行，他听见蛇怪嘶嘶的声音：“你能给我什么？”

“我能给你一个朋友，一个异域美人，她也是蛇，她很寂寞很孤单，需要一个朋友……只有你这样强大的蛇王，才能做她的朋友！想想看，你们一起生活在霍格沃兹，以后无穷的生命都有了意义，斯莱特林已经死了，你应该为了你自己而活！杀戮能让你快乐吗？公鸡一来你不就只能躲起来，但朋友可以，你以后就不会是一个人了！”哈利极尽煽情，他能感觉出蛇怪真的动摇了，但是德拉蔻从哪里给蛇怪找一个朋友？

“杀了他们！”里德尔大叫着，但蛇怪无动于衷，分院帽呻吟着耷拉了下去，这不是它想看到的格兰芬多大战斯莱特林继承人，他们要给蛇怪介绍女朋友，而且蛇怪接受了……

“证明你的话。”蛇怪嘶嘶发声，是的，杀戮没什么意思，它又不是没杀过，如果他们欺骗它，它还能杀的更尽兴。

“多比，”德拉蔻打了一个响指。

闭着眼睛的家养小精灵抽抽搭搭地出现了，“德拉蔻小姐，你又跟哈利波特出现在不符合你身份的地方，哈利波特不应该再回霍格沃兹了！”他抱着一个巨大的盒子。

盒子打开，里面是一条巨大的黑蛇，蜿蜒地游了出来，蛇的视力很弱，她靠着信子感知着蛇怪的位置，好奇地游了过去。

“你要对纳吉尼好点啊，蛇怪先生，她之前都没有遇上过好男人。”德拉蔻说。她在禁林发现了纳吉尼，她是一个很漂亮的东方姑娘，一个可以变成蛇的血咒兽人，可惜记忆已经模糊不清了，但她真的很孤单。

两条蛇嘶嘶地交流了起来，此时哈利肩膀上的老凤凰终于掉了下来，化为一团火焰。德拉蔻用格兰芬多宝剑挑起一簇火苗，宝剑燃烧了起来，德拉蔻把格兰芬多宝剑狠狠地扎到了日记本上面，有效果了，日记本猛烈地燃烧了起来。

随着一声可怕的、持久的、穿透耳膜的尖叫，一股股墨水从日记本里汹涌地喷射出来，里德尔扭曲着、挣扎着，双臂不停地挥舞着，嘴里发出声声惨叫，然后……他恶狠狠地盯着哈利和德拉蔻，消失了。

蛇怪不知道什么时候离开了，跟纳吉尼一起，地下室恢复了平静，哈利从灰烬里捧出一只小小的、全身皱巴巴的雏鸟，它的相貌和老鸟一般丑陋。

“福克斯，谢谢你。”哈利说。没有凤凰火焰，他们就消灭不了里德尔。

德拉蔻拿着格兰芬多宝剑在逗分院帽，“你给了我宝剑，是不是因为我跟格兰芬多一样勇敢？”

分院帽垂头丧气地说：“你跟格兰芬多一样厚脸皮……”

“咦……怎么能这么形容一个淑女，你至少可以说我跟斯莱特林一样不择手段。”德拉蔻用格兰芬多宝剑戳了戳分院帽，被它一口咬住了，“轻点……原来你是这么破的啊？”

多比带着哈利和德拉蔻还有昏迷的金妮离开了密室，家养小精灵的魔法真的很方便。他们啪地一声就出现在了麦格教授门外。

然后多比就消失了。

“哈利，”德拉蔻把格兰芬多宝剑递给他，“关于我的事情就别提了，毕竟这件事从马尔福家而起，也没什么光彩的……”她伸手理了理哈利的乱发，“我走了，别提到我，知道吗？哦，多比回去肯定要跟我爸爸告状的，你做好心理准备吧。”

看着德拉蔻跑向斯莱特林地窖的背影，哈利疑惑地眨眨眼，他不理解何为家族荣誉，但他知道这是德拉蔻的选择。

正如德拉蔻所说，哈利还没给麦格教授和邓布利多把事情讲完，卢修斯马尔福就来了。

他站在那里，神情怒不可遏。那战战兢兢被他夹在他胳膊下的，正是多比，身上到处都缠着绷带。

卢修斯要气死了，大战蛇怪！哈利带着德拉蔻和一顶帽子，一只快死的鸟去大战蛇怪，那看一眼就会死的蛇怪！霍格沃兹还有什么？下次德拉蔻要亲自大战黑魔王了吧？

“哈利波特！”卢修斯解开身上半湿的外套，丢在门后，举起蛇头手杖就向哈利敲过去，“你做了什么？！”

“卢修斯……”邓布利多挡住了他，“哈利波特战胜了斯莱特林继承人，救了金妮韦斯莱，我不认为这有什么好指责的。而且我们正在讨论这本日记是怎么到金妮韦斯莱手里的……”你是最大嫌疑人。

“他……”卢修斯说不出话来，他把日记本丢给金妮韦斯莱，差点害死这个孩子。

醒来的金妮小声地哭了起来：“对不起，是我翻了哈利的宿舍，拿了日记，我以为那是哈利的……”她读了一本占卜书，如果拿到了某人贴身的物品就能让他爱上自己。

卢修斯抬起头来了，“所以，是哈利差点害死韦斯莱小姐，难道不对吗？”

“那是无意之举，哈利原本想把日记本交给我的……但我被解除职务了，”邓布利多不满地瞪着卢修斯，“有好几位校董事偷偷告诉我，你曾经威胁说，如果他们不同意暂停我的职务，你就要诅咒他们的家人……”

马尔福冷冷地看着哈利，他的脸突然像是罩上了一层假面具，“如果有下次，我一样会那么做。”

“但现在这本日记被毁掉了，里德尔的记忆也从上面被抹消了，金妮也得救了，不然的话，谁知道会造成什么后果呢……”邓布利多看着他，就你家女儿是人，别人家女儿就不是人？

“真是万幸。”卢修斯不情不愿地说。

“所以，波特先生会得到嘉奖，而卢修斯，如果你没有什么事的话，就请回吧，我想校董事会需要你的解释。”

卢修斯呆立了片刻，哈利清清楚楚地看见他的右手抽动了一下，似乎想去掏他的魔杖，然而他克制住了自己，转身对他的家养小精灵说：“我们走了，多比。”

他们走出门，哈利清清楚楚地听见卢修斯对多比说，“今年夏天你就住在女贞路别回来了。”

哈利只觉得背后一凉，他匆匆忙忙捡起卢修斯落在门后的外套，追了上去。

“马尔福先生，”他喘着气说，一个踉跄，刹住脚步，“我有一个问题要问你。”

他故作殷勤地把袍子披在卢修斯身上，低声说，“马尔福先生，或者，马尔福叔叔，我能追求德拉蔻吗？”

“你敢！”卢修斯大怒地甩开哈利和他殷勤披上来的袍子。

哈利没接住袍子，看着它蒙在了多比头上。

“主人给了多比一件……衣服？”多比的大眼睛里露出了不可思议的光芒，他哽咽了一声，“多比自由了？”不知是欢呼还是哀嚎，多比就这样消失了。

卢修斯呆呆地站在那里，瞪着家养小精灵。然后他突然向哈利扑去，举起他的蛇头手杖，

“你害得我失去了我的家仆，小子！”

哈利撒腿就跑，他对霍格沃兹熟悉极了，而且比卢修斯灵活，一会就把卢修斯甩掉了。

校董事会没有把卢修斯开除出去，他们了解到卢修斯失常是因为德拉蔻也受到了攻击，立刻原谅了他，毕竟那样可爱的女儿出了事，谁都会发疯的。

德拉蔻硬躲着卢修斯直到夏季学期结束才回家，她看着怒火冲天又明显很想她的爸爸露出一个斯莱特林的笑容，“爸爸，咱家虽然少了一个家养小精灵，但我又领回来一个。”

她拉了一把躲在她身后，在衣服外面套了一个枕套的哈利，“哈利夏天准备在咱们家替多比工作了，是不是哈利？”

“是的……”哈利咧开嘴，看着卢修斯手里闪闪发光的蛇头手杖，感觉自己终究是逃不掉被打破头的命运了。


	18. Chapter 18

“我都不知道你居然真的挺能干的。”德拉蔻递给哈利一只冰淇淋，这是她的私人藏品，马尔福夫人觉得吃冰淇淋不够淑女，从来不让她吃。但卢修斯会偷偷给她买一点，藏在马尔福家的地牢里。

哈利刚刚剪了草坪，正在给白孔雀们喂食。

“擦窗户，洗汽车，修整草坪，整理花圃，给玫瑰花施肥剪枝浇水，重新油漆花园长凳……我在德思礼家干不完这些就没饭吃。”佩妮姨妈的平底锅还动不动就飞过来。

“他们虐待你？不会饭也吃不饱吧？”德拉蔻皱起了眉毛，怪不得哈利一年级时候长的又瘦又小，大约只有高尔一半重。

“没饿着，但……”哈利想起他在德思礼家的日常饮食：面包，奶酪，凉透了罐头汤，煮过了头的白水蔬菜……那不能叫饭，只能叫饲料。相比而言霍格沃兹或者马尔福家的饭菜就太好吃了，卢修斯虽然日常想揍他，但还不至于在饭桌上下手。

解放了多比他觉得有点对不起德拉蔻，毕竟他完全是为了自己，他实在太害怕多比去女贞路捣乱了，去年夏天因为多比搞砸了德思礼的生意，费农姨夫把他关在卧室里，差点把他和海德薇一起饿死。

所以他主动提出暑假想去德拉蔻家替多比工作。

德拉蔻以为他在开玩笑，但她觉得他这个理由找的挺有意思，就同意了。

没想到哈利真的一直在工作，搞的纳西莎都心软了，让德拉蔻没事带着“那个可怜的男孩”到处玩玩，别一直干活了。

但卢修斯不会对哈利有什么怜悯之心，白天他不在家，但晚上就把哈利当陀螺使，指使得他溜溜转。他忙起来就没有时间缠着德拉蔻——这种想法让卢修斯感觉好多了。

所以他今天一回来没看到哈利，忽然觉得很不习惯，“那个小子去哪了？”

“回家了，去霍格莫德的表格需要家长签字，他就回家去了。”纳西莎从她的花艺书里抬起头来，最近特兰斯瓦尼亚的血玫瑰忽然流行起来了，据说是吸血鬼用人血培育出来的，格林格拉斯夫人答应送一株给她。

“太好了！”卢修斯长出了一口气，天知道他为了指使哈利端茶倒水，每晚都要喝往常三倍量的红茶，喝得他半夜两点还精神奕奕。

“德拉蔻跟他一起去了……”纳西莎慢悠悠地接了一句。

卢修斯面前的红茶杯瞬间就爆炸了。

德拉蔻其实是跟达芙妮和潘西一起出来的，但潘西和达芙妮要去伦敦看演唱会，她们把达芙妮的小妹妹阿斯托利亚丢给了德拉蔻之后，就尖叫着追星去了。

“你说，费农姨夫会给我签字吗？”哈利觉得十有八九不会。“他知道我不能随便用魔法，根本不怕我。”

“他要不给你签，我就替你威逼利诱一下，我爸爸在跟麻瓜做生意，我从他那里弄了一张名片，是个你姨夫肯定很想结识的大客户。”德拉蔻眨了眨眼，德思礼是个商人，只要给他足够的筹码，让他签哈利的卖身契他也会签的。

“德拉蔻你总有很多办法。”哈利艰难地笑了一下，他其实特别不希望德拉蔻见到德思礼一家人，他们是说不出什么好话来的。

不过，当哈利看到站在门口的是谁之后，他立刻觉得德思礼一家其实还是非常友好的。

玛姬姑妈抱着她那条难看的老狗利皮，一脸“你居然还没死”的表情瞪着哈利，“我可是听费农说某个卑鄙自私的小撒谎精这个夏天不在，才答应来住一阵的。”

“我找费农姨夫。”哈利踮起脚尖往屋里看，可玛姬姑妈偏偏挡在门口不让他进去。

“我还以为你永远都不回来了，像你这种血统不好的孩子——我可不是在说佩妮家的坏话，她出身最好的家庭，可惜她妹妹跟着一个饭桶跑了——就应该在圣布鲁斯安全中心少年犯学校呆到进监狱，这是早晚的事。”玛姬姑妈从不吝于表达对哈利的厌恶，她一直认为哈利是德思礼家的大负担，当年就应该把他送进孤儿院。

“我不是在圣……”哈利觉得耳朵都开始冒火了，德拉蔻虽然站在花园外的路边，但玛姬姑妈声音很大，她都能听见。

“我说，你不是来跟费农要钱的吧？”玛姬姑妈忽然想到了一个很大的可能性，“你那个饭桶父亲——一个没有价值、一无是处、懒惰的乞讨者，这种人……”

“他不是这种人，你在说谎，你这个……”哈利浑身发抖，他只觉得耳边的蝉鸣声越来越大，眼前白光闪烁，他从出生到现在还没有这么生气过。

“不是？那他为什么把你这个负担丢下来，丢给他们体面的、努力工作的亲戚？而你是个傲慢无礼、不知感激的小……”玛姬姑妈因为哈利的反驳眼睛充血，愤怒得一塌糊涂，她狠狠地用手推了一把哈利。感觉他胸口有一个圆圆的东西，很烫。

然后她就忽然说不出话来了——她膨胀了起来，活像一只大得吓人的气球，她的肚子胀得挣开了那根花呢腰带，她的每一根手指都胀得像香肠那样粗，她像气球一样飘了起来。

“玛姬！”刚刚躲在家里装死的费农和佩妮此时一起跑了出来，费农紧紧抓住玛姬的脚，怕这个大气球飞到天上去。

他对着哈利大吼，“过来，把事情弄好。”

此时，德拉蔻站到了哈利身边，拉住他气得发抖的手，“我们还有别的事，先生，”她冷冷地说，“我要是你，就给她淋点水，我怕她爆炸。”

“不……回来。”费农惊恐地大叫起来，趁他不注意阿斯托利亚悄悄地把一枚诅咒硬币放在了他的口袋里——德思礼的钻机公司这一年都拿不到什么大订单了。

哈利坐在木兰花新月街的一道矮墙上，满腔怒气仍然没有平息，心脏还在猛烈地跳动，他感觉筋疲力尽，在德拉蔻面前也笑不出来了。

“哈利，不要生气了，大不了我也不去霍格莫德了。”德拉蔻对自己胸章的效果还是挺满意的，算那个胖女人幸运，她没用什么力气，要不就不是变气球那么简单了。

“德拉蔻，我不是因为这个……”哈利低着头，霍格莫德的事情他都忘了。

“我知道，但他人的恶意你永远都控制不了，除非你让他们害怕。”善恶是非斯莱特林们都看的很淡，他们只追求力量，“我们去伦敦吧。阿斯托利亚今年要去霍格沃兹了，我们带她去对角巷买东西。”

哈利稍微平静了一点，他抓了抓他的乱糟糟的头发，“可是我们怎么去？”他身上没有麻瓜货币，他也不觉得德拉蔻身上有。

“我们坐骑士公交车去，我早就想试试了，我妈妈从来不让我坐。”德拉蔻跟阿斯托利亚露出跃跃欲试的表情，她们都没坐过骑士公交车。

“你比一比魔杖，它会凭空出现，哈利，注意你的脚！”德拉蔻兴奋地拔出魔杖伸到空气中。

震耳欲聋的砰的一声，哈利举起双手掩住眼睛以抵御一道突然袭来、令人眼花的强光，一对巨大的车轮和车灯尖叫着刹在他们面前，一辆三层公交车出现了。

“哇……”阿斯托利亚惊讶拍起了手，三层的车子，太有趣了。

“欢迎乘坐骑士公共汽车，这是为处于困境的女巫或男巫开设的应急客运。只要伸出你的魔杖并且走上车来，我们就可将你带到你想去的任何地方。我的名字是斯坦桑帕克，是你们的售票员……”

小姐们毫无形象地爬上了车，对着哈利招手，哈利摸了摸口袋，里面还有不少银西可，他上了车，在关车门的瞬间，他眼睛的余光在路边阴影里似乎看到什么……一只黑狗熊？


	19. Chapter 19

骑士公交车“砰”地一声跳了出去，好像一只逮老鼠的大猫，因为惯性阿斯托利亚一下子扑进德拉蔻怀里，裙子飞起来，小女生按住裙子，兴奋地红了脸，坐在这车里好像一颗四处乱滚的爆米花，这体验真是太有趣了。

哈利牢牢地抱着椅子，他不知道德拉蔻用了什么办法牢牢地黏在椅子上，还能抱住阿斯托利亚，他现在得保证自己不飞起来。售票员斯坦桑帕克饶有兴趣地看着哈利额头上的闪电疤痕，过来打听哈利的名字，结果把一杯热巧克力都扣到哈利头上去了。

“我叫纳威隆巴顿。”哈利扒拉扒拉满头的巧克力，挡住了那个疤痕。

“我是赫敏格兰杰。”德拉蔻笑眯眯地说，阿斯托利亚皱起了眉头，坐公交车需要用假名吗？她一下子想不出来啊。

斯坦桑帕克没有得到想要的结果，就开始读《预言家日报》，“小天狼星布莱克越狱了”，他大声念道，“被认为是阿兹卡班监狱呆过的囚犯中最臭名昭著的小天狼星布莱克，于昨日越狱，仍然未被捉拿归案——看来阿兹卡班也不是那么固若金汤哈？不知道魔法部的人天天在干什么？”

哈利探头看报纸上那张小天狼星的照片，那人脸庞凹陷，长头发纠结在一起，他缓慢地向哈利眨眼睛。

他头上的巧克力滴在了报纸上，哈利想掏出手帕擦擦，他翻了一下口袋，是德拉蔻之前给他的那条手帕，他看了一眼棕黑色的巧克力痕迹，又把手帕塞了回去。斯坦毫无愧疚地递给他两张纸巾。

“小天狼星布莱克，哦，布莱克家族的，算起来我还应该叫他舅舅呢，不过他被家族除名了。”德拉蔻小声跟哈利说，他们用了假名，不能让斯坦听见。

“舅舅？”哈利睁大了眼睛，我以为你家只有你爸爸有暴力犯罪的倾向，纳西莎阿姨明明泰山崩于前而色不变。

“我妈妈没结婚之前就姓布莱克，她是小天狼星的堂姐，但我没见过他，他六年级就被家族除名了，据说特别叛逆。”德拉蔻耸耸肩，我家在阿兹卡班有人，而且不止一个。

哈利又去看了一眼报纸，想从小天狼星脸上找到德拉蔻的痕迹，小天狼星一脸憔悴，但还是能看出昔日英俊的轮廓，不过除了两个人都白得像吸血鬼，他们一点都不像。哈利不得不承认，德拉蔻跟卢修斯长得一模一样，所以他虽然总跟卢修斯对着干，但他并不讨厌他，甚至看他火冒三丈还有点好玩。

“报纸上说他杀了十三个人，是伏地魔的支持者。”哈利不由自主地说出了这个名字，斯坦脸刷就白了，他瞪了哈利一眼，“纳威，你疯了？故意提那个名字干嘛，”他把报纸收了起来，现在的小孩就是太不知死活了。

“对不起，”哈利即刻道歉地说，“对不起，我……我忘了……”他偷看了一眼德拉蔻，她脸色没什么变化，倒是阿斯托利亚不满地看着他。

德拉蔻垂下眼睛，伏地魔，里德尔，她对他的心情有点复杂，他很邪恶，可是他很强大。想到这里，她的后背疼了一下，那个伤口明明已经好了，可是偶尔还是会抽痛一下。

“下一站，伦敦，对角巷，纳威，赫敏和……那个小姑娘，准备下车了。”斯坦已经从神秘人名字的惶恐中缓过来了，他愉快地报上了站名，提醒乘客不要忘了行李。

骑士公共汽车狂野地急刹车，滑行着停了下来，停在破破烂烂的破釜酒吧门口，它后面就是通往魔法世界的对角巷入口。

德拉蔻刚跳下车就扑进一个熟悉的怀抱，她抬起头，看到卢修斯那张松了一口气又想凶起来的脸。

赶紧给爸爸顺顺毛，德拉蔻抱了抱卢修斯，“爸爸，你怎么在这？”甜笑，甜笑，可爱，可爱。

“当然是为了来抓你。”卢修斯皮笑肉不笑地一把扭住了跟在德拉蔻后面的哈利的耳朵，提溜着他甩给了身后的魔法部长福吉。

“救世主归你了，”他对福吉说，“我可没义务帮你们看着他，他剩下的暑假你们看着办吧，别放在我家就行了，我家并不安全……”

阿斯托利亚小心翼翼地对卢修斯行了个礼，拉住德拉蔻的手，他们只是出来玩啊，为什么马尔福叔叔看上去那么生气啊。

“爸爸，怎么了？”德拉蔻疑惑地看着福吉，魔法部长怎么来了？难道因为吹胀姑妈那件事？

“没什么，因为救世主大人很重要，福吉知道你们从家里跑了到处乱逛很生气，怕你把救世主弄丢了，枯萎在哪个路边。走吧，爸爸带你去吃点好吃的，你想吃什么？”卢修斯拉着德拉蔻就走，他可不想掺合这些事了，福吉愿意接手可是太好了，他巴不得甩掉哈利波特呢！

眼巴巴地看着德拉蔻被卢修斯拉走了，哈利心里空落落的，福吉部长语焉不详地把哈利领进了破釜酒吧，表示玛姬姑妈那不算事，似乎瞒着他什么。酒吧二楼已经开好了一个房间，哈利所有的行李包括海德薇都放在里面了。

这是一间看上去很舒服的房间，但哈利还是怀念马尔福庄园的扫帚间。（卢修斯坚持哈利必须睡在扫帚间里，德拉蔻就把一件小客房改名叫做扫帚间了。）

他给德拉蔻写了一张纸条，说他已经在破釜酒吧十一号住下了，绑在海德薇腿上让她飞了出去。

他想了想，又给罗恩和赫敏写了信，准备等海德薇回来再给他们寄。他很奇怪他这个暑假也没有收到罗恩和赫敏的信，他明明没有住在德思礼家了。

第二天一大早哈利还没睡醒，就听见壁炉“砰”得一声响，德拉蔻神清气爽地从里面走了出来，她是怎么做到一点煤灰都没蹭到的。

“哈利……你居然还没起床。”德拉蔻抓起哈利扔在床头的眼镜，戳在他脸上。“我收到你的信了，发现你的壁炉是连接飞路网的，这样我白天就能来找你了，我爸爸不会发现的。快起来吧，我还没在对角巷吃过早饭呢！”

慌慌张张起了床，感觉在德拉蔻跟前换衣服有点不好意思，哈利躲进了浴室。他脱掉晨衣的时候忽然想起了德拉蔻光洁的后背，只觉得身体里有什么抽动了一下，他一下子涨红了脸，直到德拉蔻在外面威胁要“阿拉霍洞开”他才出来。

破釜酒吧的早餐很好吃，哈利确定德拉蔻肯定吃过了早饭，她只吃了那么可怜的一点，完全是为了陪着他才坐在这的。哈利忽然觉得这样过完暑假的最后两周也很不错。

对角巷很安全，纳西莎也不禁止德拉蔻来逛街，所以哈利和德拉蔻每天都把时间花在逛商店和在各种小吃店吃东西上。

“罗恩和赫敏都不给我回信，他们去哪了？”哈利坐在对角巷咖啡馆外色彩鲜艳的遮阳伞下，他这几天在对角巷遇见了很多同学，大家都是来买开学用的东西的，可是没有罗恩也没有赫敏。

“唔？”德拉蔻觉得哈利真的很迟钝，他一点都感觉不出来他那两位好朋友之间暧昧的空气吗？赫敏是个聪明的姑娘，但她拥有过份的同情心，就好像她会买克鲁克山这种宠物店的滞销宠物一样，德拉蔻觉得她对罗恩的喜欢里面夹杂着很多对他可怜头脑的怜悯。当然更主要的是他们混在一起的时间太长了。

但一个姑娘开始可怜你，那离她爱上你就不远了。

“我觉得他俩会一起出现在你面前的。”德拉蔻知道赫敏带着爸妈跟罗恩一家出去玩了，韦斯莱先生不久前领到一笔魔法部的嘉奖，于是他们一家立刻决定出去玩把这笔钱造掉。这种消费观才是韦斯莱家一直在贫困线上挣扎的根源吧。

爸爸会同意她带着哈利一起出去玩吗？她看过哈利古灵阁的小金库，里面有成堆的金币、银条和堆积如山的青铜纳特。哈利完全不缺钱，但他可能连苏格兰都没去过。

“我们有时间也一起出去玩吧。”德拉蔻拉住哈利的手说，“不如就今天？我知道一条飞路离海边特别近，我们下午就能回来。”

“海边？”哈利睁大了眼睛，他的脑袋不由自主地点了起来。


	20. Chapter 20

穿过壁炉，他们出现在一栋已经快塌了的废弃房子里，房顶已经快能看到天空了，但壁炉还能用。

一如既往，哈利脸朝下摔下来，沾了一身煤灰，还好眼镜没碎。

不用出门就能听到哗啦啦的海浪声，还有海风咸咸的味道，刮到脸上黏黏的。

“哇！大海好大……”哈利惊讶地看着眼前一望无垠的蔚蓝，感觉别扭压抑的心情一下子舒畅了起来。

“这里很偏僻，沙滩也不够细腻，只有附近村子的小孩会来玩。”德拉蔻把手里的大柳条箱递给哈利，里面装满了吃的。这还是她小时候探索飞路网发现的，有时候她心情不好会来这个坐一坐。

“我……我能下水吗？”哈利眼睛亮晶晶的，男孩子永远喜欢水。

“当然了，换了衣服就下去吧。”

废弃的房子可以做天然的遮蔽，哈利换了衣服，兴奋地冲向大海，现在还是上午，海水很凉，一个浪花打在他脸上，一股咸涩的味道流进哈利嘴里，他尝了尝，好像眼泪的味道。

德拉蔻打开柳条箱，一把阳伞跳了出来，自己稳稳地撑好，德拉蔻扑了一条毛巾抱着膝盖坐在阳伞下面，看着哈利在海里跟浪花较劲，不由自主地勾起了嘴角。

论相貌家世哈利不如莱尔，论魔力强大哈利不如里德尔，论志同道合哈利一个格兰芬多就别提了，可是他就是很吸引她，看着他乱糟糟的头发，傻乎乎的样子，德拉蔻就心软了，她觉得他是个没人疼过的小可怜。

如果一个姑娘开始可怜你，那离她爱上你就不远了——她跟赫敏还真是好姐妹。

“德拉蔻，你不来玩吗？”哈利从水里捞出一个指甲大的小螃蟹，惊喜地来给德拉科献宝。她已经换好了衣服，连体的泳衣只露出胳膊腿，全身雪一样的白，一看就不怎么运动的样子，哈利忽然觉得魁地奇杯在向自己招手。

“咦？我就不下去了吧……”这里的沙滩扎脚，德拉蔻看着那满地的沙砾犹豫了。

“走嘛，走嘛，跟我一起玩吧……”哈利拉住德拉蔻的胳膊，把她往水里拖。她的皮肤非常细腻，摸上去好像触手即化的奶油，奶油里裹着纤细的骨头，好像一使劲就能扳断，跟男孩子的手感完全不一样。

德拉蔻犹犹豫豫地被哈利拉进了水里，水好凉，浪也有点大，她瑟缩了一下，轻轻地踩着水，哈利的头发被海水打湿了，居然还有几根倔强地翘着，她伸手给他揉乱了。

被海水环绕着，哈利的翠绿眼睛变成了深湖一般的深绿，而德拉蔻浅色的灰色眼睛则完完全全变成了亮蓝色，哈利觉得蓝天和大海都一齐掉进她的眼睛里了。

“啊，有水母！”哈利兴奋地看着那飘过来的白色塑料袋一样的东西，半透明软软的，拖着长长的触手。

“别过去，有毒。”德拉蔻惊恐地拉了一把哈利，哈利脚下一滑，两个人撞在了一起，齐齐往水里跌去，此时他们已经往海里走了挺远，水沒到了胸口，失去了平衡两人一时谁也找不到海底，扑腾出巨大的水花。

喝了好几口水，德拉蔻搂住哈利的肩膀才站稳，两个人抹了一把脸，剧烈地咳嗽起来，然后看着彼此的狼狈样一齐笑了。

笑还没停下，德拉蔻的余光就扫到岸边有什么东西，好像是一只巨大的动物——一只巨大的黑狗。

“哈利，那是什么？”德拉蔻惊讶地盯着岸上。

“一只狗熊？”哈利觉得他好像在哪里见过这只狗熊，“是不是想来吃篮子里的东西？看它那么瘦，肯定是饿了。”

“我觉得不太像狗熊……”更像狗，可是那是什么品种的狗，她没见过。”

黑狗（熊）在岸上看了他们一会，没吃东西就跑了，德拉蔻觉得它可能是藏在某栋废弃房子里面了。

在海里游了一会，太阳渐渐强了起来，德拉蔻躲回阳伞下面，招呼哈利来喝点水，吃点东西。游泳游得很累，再加上吃了好多甜甜圈和三明治，两个人有点困，德拉蔻靠在哈利肩膀上开始打盹。

海风清凉地吹着，午后海滩上的玩耍的孩子也都回家了，远处传来蝉鸣，退潮的海浪温柔地轻抚沙滩，德拉蔻睡着了。她梦见黑暗的星空，金色飞贼飞得特别高，她伸手向着高空去抓，夜色中升腾起什么特别亮的东西，她的手指擦过了金色飞贼的翅膀，然后她就从空中掉了下来，一直向下跌落。

她猛地睁开了眼睛，看到那只黑狗正站在不远处，一双黑眼睛恶狠狠地盯着她，似乎想走近，似乎又想扑过来。

伸手摸向怀里才发现自己穿的泳衣，此时黑狗又上前了一步，嗓子里发出低低的咆哮声。

德拉蔻向后缩了一下，把手伸进了柳条筐，餐刀，不对，叉子，也不对……她摸到了那个小瓶子。

在大黑狗继续抬起脚尖的时候，德拉蔻把手里的那个瓶子扔了出去，小小的黑瓶摔在沙砾地上砰地一声碎了，冒出一股黑烟。

黑狗向后跳了一步，惊讶地睁大了眼睛，眼看着黑烟迎风一吹，变成了一道黑色的火墙，它试着伸了一下爪子，爪子立刻冒起一股青烟，狗毛烧着了。

“怎么了？”哈利揉了揉眼睛，戴上了眼镜，被眼前的火焰吓了一跳，这是斯内普曾经保护魔法石的魔火，他赶紧摸出了魔杖。

“那条狗又来了……”德拉蔻紧张地看着大狗。

“让我来，魔法部对我用魔法现在很宽容。”哈利杖尖对准了黑狗。

黑狗低吼了一声，黑眼睛盯着哈利看了一会，后退了一步，然后转身跑走了。

两个人松了一口气，德拉蔻给魔火浇了一瓶什么水，火立刻就熄灭了，两个人不敢再停留，收拾东西匆匆回到了对角巷。

“那是个什么狗啊，看上去能咬死人。”哈利摸了摸他还没干透的头发，被海水泡了之后涩涩的。

“不知道，我之前去过那里，没发现那里还有动物……”德拉蔻动了动，他们直接套上衣服就跑了，泳衣黏在身上好难受。“我去换换衣服，”她指指哈利的浴室。

听到浴室里面传来水声，哈利觉得脸有点红，他推开窗子想透透气，刚从窗子里伸出头，他就听见了有人叫他，“哈利，你看那是哈利。”

对角巷街上站着一大片红头发，赫敏的棕发夹杂在其中特别显眼，韦斯莱家每个人都晒的黑黑的，尤其是赫敏，脸都快跟头发同色了，他们都对他露出笑脸，露出闪亮的白牙。

“爸爸说你住在破釜酒吧，我们正准备去问老板你住在几号呢！等一下，我们上去找你……”罗恩大声对哈利叫道，然后一群人向着破釜酒吧大门冲了过去。

哈利只觉得眼前一阵发黑，“德拉蔻，不好啦，韦斯莱家冲上来了……”

水声戛然而止，德拉蔻慌慌张张冲出了浴室，衣服穿得乱七八糟，抱着她的东西跳进了壁炉。韦斯莱家真会挑时间，这叫什么事啊，搞得他们两个好像做了什么见不得人的事情一样……

韦斯莱一家一进来就把哈利的小屋占满了，他们一起说话的时候你根本听不清任何内容，只觉得眼前一片红云在轰隆隆打雷。

哈利跟每个人拥抱了一下，然后双胞胎兴高采烈地问哈利到底几天没洗澡了为什么一股海带的味道？抱起来还黏糊糊的……

涨红了脸，哈利跟韦斯莱家约定一会在楼下见面，然后钻进了浴室。

澡盆的角落掉着一块闪闪发光的圆形小金牌，哈利捡了起来，金牌正面刻着马尔福家的家徽和D·M 两个字母，背面刻着Coco。

蔻蔻，哈利轻轻地念出了声，他把小金牌放在嘴边吻了一下，只觉得耳朵都烧红了。


	21. Chapter 21

韦斯莱一家到来后，哈利的生活一下子变得热闹起来，他们将一起去九又四分之三站台坐霍格沃兹特快去霍格沃兹。有韦斯莱一家的地方就没有安静，金妮在尖叫，罗恩在抱怨，珀西在装腔作势，韦斯莱夫人就怕哈利吃不饱。

“你跟罗恩一起出去玩了？”坐在弗洛林冷饮店门口哈利不满地问赫敏，他们甚至都不告诉他一声，这让他感觉被冷落了。

“是我们全家跟韦斯莱全家一起出去玩了，”赫敏脸红地纠正哈利，“你不是跟德拉蔻去了马尔福庄园吗？而且监护人不同意你也不能出远门啊。”德思礼会让你跟我们出去玩才怪。

“那你们应该写信告诉我一声。”

“我写了，可能是埃罗尔没送到吧。”赫敏的猫头鹰给德拉蔻送信去了，用的罗恩家的埃罗尔，谁都知道那只猫头鹰离往生极乐只有一步之遥。“你这个暑假过得好吗？”赫敏对着哈利眨眨眼。

“哈……”哈利想起德拉蔻白的发光的胳膊和长腿，“挺好的，除了没得到去霍格莫德的签名……”

“不是吧？”罗恩从旁边探过头来，“我还想跟你一起去蜂蜜公爵糖果店呢！你从城堡密道溜出去吧，我保证弗雷德和乔治知道类似的密道。”

然后他的后脑勺就被韦斯莱夫人狠狠拍了一下，“不要胡说了，罗恩，霍格莫德没什么好玩的，”她瞪着双胞胎，“乔治和弗雷德也不知道什么密道。”

双胞胎忙不迭的点头。

“在布莱克逍遥法外的情况下，我认为哈利不应该偷偷离开学校！”赫敏也表示反对。

哈利垂头丧气地低下头，全霍格沃兹都知道跟女孩子去霍格莫德是“约会”的第一步，他现在没办法约德拉蔻去霍格莫德了，他听见自己的有色梦幻泡泡破碎的声音。

去坐霍格沃兹特快的那天，哈利享受了魔法部的专车服务，看来魔法部是把自己捧在掌心里了。

他前天晚上偷听了韦斯莱夫妇的对话，发现布莱克的目标居然是自己，他对此没什么反应，小天狼星布莱克总不会比伏地魔更狠毒吧？反正他也去不成霍格莫德，小天狼星又进不了霍格沃兹……天啊，他要一直呆在城堡里了！哈利像一只鼻涕虫一样把脸贴到了车窗玻璃上，浑身散发着沮丧的气息。

爬上霍格沃兹特快，哈利发现高尔，克拉布，潘西还有扎比尼把德拉蔻挤在他们包厢的最深处，潘西恶意地对他咧了咧嘴，做了一个“滚”的口型。

于是哈利只能跟罗恩他们一起去寻找空包厢，所有的包厢都满了，只剩最后火车最后一个包厢没人，一个成年巫师在里面睡觉。

这个陌生人穿着一件极其破旧的男巫长袍，好几个地方打着补丁。他面带病容，而且疲惫不堪。他看起来还很年轻，但淡棕色的头发已经夹杂着白发了。

“R．J．卢平教授。”赫敏立即悄声说，她指了指他的行李箱，上面写着呢。

坐在教授身边，罗恩明显有点紧张，说了不少蠢话，比如赫敏为什么晒得那么黑，为什么长的那么矮（这一年他跟哈利都长高了不少，只有赫敏没怎么长），气的赫敏放出来克鲁克山，对着罗恩的老鼠斑斑表达了一下食欲。

外面开始下雨了，火车似乎开进了云层区，雨越下越大，窗玻璃呈现出一片浓密黏糊的灰色，而且逐渐加深，走廊里和行李架上的灯都亮了起来。火车摇摇晃晃，雨点敲着车窗，风吼着，但卢平教授仍然在睡觉。

哈利又把脸贴在窗玻璃上，可是他觉得窗玻璃似乎太凉了一点，凉的似乎这不是九月份，而是一个冬天。此时火车慢慢停了下来。

“到了？”罗恩奇怪地看着外面，外面更像是乌黑的旷野。

“不到时间啊。”赫敏看了看表。

此时火车剧烈摇晃了一下，车里的灯全熄灭了，车厢里忽然陷入一团黑暗，赫敏惊叫了一声，哈利站了起来。

他想绕过赫敏去包厢门口看看，不过赫敏正巧不在座位上，她也站起来了吗？

过了一会哈利的眼睛才适应了黑暗，他惊恐地看到，包厢门被一只腐烂的手慢慢地打开了。

那是一个身披斗篷、身高可及天花板的怪物，它的脸完全隐藏在头巾下面，它伸出一只手，这只手发出微光，灰色、瘦削而且结了痂，像是什么东西死了、又泡在水里腐烂了，它似乎看到了哈利，它对着哈利转过头，深吸了一口气。

哈利感到自己的呼吸凝结在胸中了，这阵寒意穿透了皮肤，一直冷到他的胸膛，冷到他的心里，哈利的眼睛向上一翻，他什么也看不见了，他耳边似乎传来尖叫声，他淹没在寒冷之中了……

不知道过了多久，他的舌尖似乎感觉到了一丝甜，那丝甜带着热流涌向他的四肢百骸，他此时才听到有人在叫他，“哈利，哈利，你没事吧？”

他睁开眼，看到德拉蔻灰色的眼睛了写满了关心，他心里一阵欣喜，然后发现自己居然躺在地板上，满脸都是冷汗。

“他醒了。”德拉蔻扶着他的头，又给他嘴里塞了一块巧克力。

“救世主大人居然晕过去了，”潘西站在包厢门口幸灾乐祸地笑着，她还想嘲讽两句，被卢平教授打断了。

“太好了，看来这里有人懂得治疗方法，大家都吃点巧克力吧，”卢平教授不知道什么时候已经站到了包厢门外，“我去别的包厢看看。”

大家把哈利扶上了座位，德拉蔻坐在他旁白，给他擦了擦额头上不断冒出来的冷汗。

似乎只有自己晕过去了，哈利一阵懊恼，他干脆装作虚弱地把头靠在德拉蔻肩膀上。德拉蔻个子比赫敏高多了，所以哈利能很舒服地靠在她身上，她身上有青苹果的香味，让哈利紧绷的神经一下子松弛了下来。

德拉蔻对潘西无奈地笑笑，潘西冷哼了一声，转身回包厢宣扬救世主的晕眩表演了。金妮和纳威此时也跑了过来，金妮看到德拉蔻脸一下子拉长了，赫敏分给大家德拉蔻带来的巧克力，她也没接。

“那是什么东西？”哈利轻声问。

“一个摄魂怪，”德拉蔻说，“一个来自阿兹卡班的摄魂怪。”

“你刚刚太吓人了，”罗恩说，仍旧很害怕的样子。“你全身发僵，一下子跌倒在地，开始抽搐……，哈利，你有癫痫症吗？”

赫敏立刻给了他一拳，“卢平教授站起来用了一个魔咒就把摄魂怪——是叫摄魂怪吧？——赶走了。”

“我讨厌那个感觉，”罗恩不舒服地扭动了一下肩膀，“好像我再也不会高兴起来了……”

“只有我一个人晕过去了吗？”哈利不好意思地问，别人都好好的，他怎么就会吓成这样呢？

包厢里一片沉默，德拉蔻拉住哈利的手，安慰地握了握，轻声地在他耳边说，“没事的哈利，没事的。”因为你可供摄魂怪吸取的快乐回忆太少了，可怜的小南瓜。

此时卢平教授回来了，化解了包厢里尴尬的气氛，“十分钟以后我们就到霍格沃茨了……你好了吗？哈利？”他对哈利眨眨眼。

在火车停稳前，德拉蔻回她自己的包厢去了，哈利动了动他的手，那上面还残留着她轻柔的手感。

他跟罗恩和赫敏一起下了车，迎头撞上了高尔和克拉布，看来潘西的宣传效果很好，斯莱特林们看到哈利就发出一阵哄笑，有人在嚷，“哦，妈妈，我要晕倒了……”

赫敏在哈利背后推了他一把要他快点走，别理他们。到了霍格沃兹城堡，哈利被庞弗雷夫人抓去检查了一番，才放他走。哈利感觉自己现在似乎成了一块草莓布丁，大家都觉得他摔一跤就会碎成渣渣。

第二天早晨，哈利进入餐厅的时候，德拉蔻不在餐厅，只有潘西又在斯莱特林长桌讲他晕倒的故事，“波特，波特，摄魂怪来了……”然后她伸出舌头，做晕倒状，整个斯莱特林长桌都笑了起来。

“那小蠢货，”乔治韦斯莱鄙夷地说，“昨晚那摄魂怪在列车厢的时候，她可没有这样趾高气扬。她跟马尔福吓得跑到我们车厢来了，是不是，弗雷德？”

“那是德拉蔻在找哈利，”赫敏不满地说，“德拉蔻还给我们分了巧克力。”

“哦……”弗雷德拉长了语调，他们不喜欢德拉蔻，其实斯莱特林没有人让他们喜欢，“她对摄魂怪挺有经验的，毕竟她妈妈的姐姐和弟弟都住在一个叫阿兹卡班的高档社区呢！”

赫敏睁大了眼睛，她觉得乔治和弗雷德这样说德拉蔻很不公平，她狠狠拍了罗恩，想让他阻止他哥哥们的发言，差点把罗恩拍进他面前的南瓜馅饼里。

“我不希望你们说德拉蔻的坏话，”哈利正色道，“她没做错任何事情。”

“好吧，哈利，如果下次跟斯莱特林的魁地奇比赛我们赢了，我们就再也不说她的坏话了。”乔治和弗雷德耸耸肩。

但魁地奇比赛还早得很，哈利就先看到了比特里劳妮教授的死亡预言更让他不爽的画面——他知道德拉蔻早晨为什么不在餐厅里了。

那身银灰色的丝绸制服就好像为了他银亮色的头发定制的一样，穿在他身上好看极了，好像整个人都在发光。

“哇，铂金发和铂银发……”罗恩发出一声感叹，大家都停下来，看德拉蔻微笑地跟那个穿着陌生制服的高个子男生说话，旁边站着邓布利多和一个块头非常大的女士。

那个男生看着德拉蔻的眼神像春天最柔软的风。


	22. Chapter 22

九月带着夏天最后的一抹热浪喧嚣，让哈利觉得空气不足，他也不得不承认，眼前的两个人看起来真是般配，相互辉映得恰到好处。公主就应该跟王子在一起，而不是跟他去钻下水道，去荒无人烟的野生海水浴场。

“天啊，莱尔来了，莱尔怎么来霍格沃兹了？”潘西从哈利身后挤了过去，她挑衅地看了哈利一眼，“别挡路，救世主，看到德拉蔻的未婚夫了吗？感觉到差距了吗？”

“别胡说，德拉蔻没订婚。”赫敏着急地插嘴。

“早晚的事。”潘西轻蔑地笑笑，跟扎比尼一起向莱尔走去，莱尔跟他们亲热地打了招呼。

“既然有熟识的朋友那就太好了，让马尔福小姐带德萨卢斯在霍格沃兹转转吧，”邓布利多笑眯眯地说，“我能邀请马克西姆夫人去办公室喝一杯茶吗？”

“叫我莱尔就好，邓布利多校长，您的名声早已传遍法国。”莱尔彬彬有礼地对着邓布利多鞠了一躬，他的英语只带一点点法语腔调，少了一点英国的儒雅，多了一点法国的浪漫。

“您的名声早就传遍法国布拉布拉……”罗恩做呕吐状学着莱尔的口音，他看出来哈利的自卑心理又开始发作了，“一个轻浮的法国小子，哈利，别放在心上。”

“罗恩，别这么幼稚！”赫敏不高兴地拍打了他一下，“哈利，你可别做什么蠢事，要知道莱尔不可能在霍格沃兹长待，他很快就会回法国。”

“莱尔？叫得真亲热啊……”罗恩不满地嘀咕，然后又挨了赫敏一拳。

“你又打我？最近你怎么老打我？课多到上不完的小矮子！”罗恩跳起来大叫。

“选的课多关你什么事，打你怎么啦，有本事你打回来啊！”赫敏眼睛里也冒了火。

吃午饭的时候两人谁也不理谁，加上哈利脑子一团糟，三人组难得地吃了个安静的午饭，连双胞胎来找哈利去放费力拔烟火都没有得到一点回应。

午饭后离开城堡的时候，除了三人组尴尬的气氛一切都很好，天空晴朗，呈浅灰色，像德拉蔻的眼睛，脚下的草地松软而潮湿，这时他们去上第一堂保护神奇生物课。

海格选的《妖怪的妖怪书》们都在不高兴地哼哼着，哈利震惊地发现他们要跟斯莱特林一起上课，更要命的是莱尔居然也混在斯莱特林中间。

他现在正在捋德拉蔻的妖怪书，书发出马上要升天的呼噜声，浑身颤抖。“英国和法国特有的神奇生物不一样，这课本也很有意思。”莱尔笑着对德拉蔻说。

“重点是，只要你不告诉我爸爸我有本会咬人的书，我们就还是好朋友。”德拉蔻扬起她的灰眼睛，她这本书是偷着跟哈利一起去对角巷买的，卢修斯才不会给她买这么危险的玩意，就算这是课本。

想到哈利，德拉蔻在人群里扫了一眼找到了哈利，“哈利，”她对他招招手。

哈利装作没看见，扭过头去。

“那就是哈利波特？”莱尔的蓝眼睛带了点探究。

“哦，他好像没看到我。”德拉蔻撇了撇嘴。

此时海格带着一群奇异的生物走了过来。

“鹰头马身有翼兽！”海格快乐地吼道，舞动着一只手，“它们可漂亮了，是不是？”

“是的！”德拉蔻大叫道，她跟海格总有着迷一样的一致审美。

“这些动物很骄傲，”海格说，“要有礼貌，你向它走过去，你鞠躬，然后你等着。如果它也向你还礼，你就可以碰碰它了。如果它不鞠躬，那就赶快离开它，因为这些爪子要伤人的。好吧——谁第一个来？”

同学们一齐向后退了一步，只有德拉蔻高高地举起了手，哈利看到了，也举起了手。

“好样的，我们现在有了两位小勇士，哈利，德拉蔻，来这边。”

海格牵了一只鹰头马身有翼兽给他们，“我想我们可以先从巴克比克开始，她很温顺。”

哈利先来，他给巴克比克鞠了一躬，巴克比克犹豫了一会，也给哈利鞠了一躬，哈利摸了摸它，在海格的鼓励下，骑着巴克比克绕着操场飞了一圈，这跟骑飞天扫帚的感觉完全不一样，好像在天上骑马。

他跳下来的时候，德拉蔻已经跃跃欲试了，谁也没注意从哈利口袋里掉出来的那个小东西。

巴克比克明显更喜欢德拉蔻，它不假思索地给德拉蔻鞠了一躬，可当德拉蔻正摸着它漂亮的喙的时候，哈利口袋里掉出来的费力拔烟火忽然炸开了，巴克比克惊跳起来，钢灰色的爪子一挥，德拉蔻顿时发出一声尖叫。

血迹立刻从她的袍子里渗了出来，德拉蔻捂住胳膊，后退了两步，血透过她的指尖，一滴一滴地滴在草地上，她深吸了一口气，不让自己哭出来。

“德拉蔻，你得去医疗翼。”海格迅速把受惊的巴克比克套回项圈里，脸色变得极其苍白。

哈利也吓坏了，他根本不知道口袋里为什么会有费力拔烟火。“对不起，我也不知道……”

“我来看看，”莱尔急步走上前，掏出魔杖对着德拉蔻的伤口念了几句咒语，法语的咒语听起来就像一首歌，德拉蔻的伤口顿时止住了血，在以肉眼可见的速度愈合，“我的志向可是做一个治疗师，”他对德拉蔻眨眨眼，“别告诉我爸爸。”

“哈利波特，要是被我查出来你是故意的，邓布利多校长也保不住你。”潘西气的大叫，“德拉蔻，你最好还是再去看看庞弗雷夫人……”

潘西和莱尔陪着德拉蔻去了医疗翼，剩下的孩子们都吓坏了，除了几个胆大的学生比如罗恩，没人再敢上前触摸鹰头马身有翼兽。

“我又搞砸了是吗？”哈利低声对赫敏说。

赫敏长出了一口气，这是天要绝你啊哈利。

庞弗雷夫人热爱大惊小怪，她给德拉蔻缠得活像手臂骨折。德拉蔻走出医疗翼的时候，右臂包着绷带，还用一根悬带吊着挂在脖子上。

德拉蔻走进教室时候，魔药课已经上了一半了，斯内普用哈利从没听过的温柔语调让她赶紧坐下。

但她现在的手切不了任何材料，斯内普扫描了教室一圈，在哈利殷切的目光下，指派罗恩去给德拉蔻切草药，罗恩超级不乐意，给德拉蔻的材料切得七长八短。

德拉蔻没事做，于是跟早就做完了的赫敏扔纸条，“日常辱骂罗恩韦斯莱小组”很久没有开会了。哈利眼巴巴地看着两个女生纸条飞来飞去，他捅了捅赫敏，“帮我跟德拉蔻道个歉。”

德拉蔻接到了小纸条扬起了眉毛，她叠了一只漂亮的小纸鹤，对着纸鹤吹了一口气，小纸鹤就飘飘荡荡地飞向了哈利。哈利只觉得心里一切窃喜，他伸手去接那只纸鹤，还没等他拿到手上，小纸鹤翻了个身，变成了一只小飞龙，对着哈利的脸喷出一口火，烧掉了他两根刘海。

“哈哈哈……”赫敏捂住嘴拼命往憋笑，活该。

哈利打开小火龙字条，上面写着大大的三个字“没诚意。”

此时斯内普的黑眼睛瞪了过来，哈利赶紧接着搅拌他明显已经不太对劲的魔药，这药的颜色看上去就就能毒死人。

下了课，斯内普教授跑去欺负纳威的蟾蜍，德拉蔻故意留在后面，她的灰眼睛看了哈利一眼，哈利看她的时候，她又把眼睛别了过去。哈利走到她身边，扯了扯她的袍子，小声说，“对不起，我真的不是故意的，你……你手臂还疼吗？”

“潘西说你是因为嫉妒莱尔……”德拉蔻不看他。

“我没有嫉妒他。”哈利立刻说，但似乎这句话起到了反效果，德拉蔻立刻拉下了脸。

“那就好。”她硬邦邦地丢下了这句话，抱着书就走了。

在黑魔法防御课上，卢平教授在介绍博格特，哈利不知道自己最害怕的是摄魂怪还是德拉蔻生气的脸，他没办法让这两样滑稽起来，好在还没等他对付博格特，这个小怪物就炸没了。

好在伍德是个合格的魁地奇队长，他的训练口号就是练不死就往死里练，不管刮风下雨还是有闪电。

这天一大早哈利就被伍德抓去了球场上，他迎着晨光各种飞扑金色飞贼，出了一身汗，他扯了一把领口，一根金色的链子露了出来，那上面挂了德拉蔻的小金牌，他故意没还给她，一直贴身带着。

伍德又扔来一个球，哈利一个倒挂才抓住它，小金牌从他领口滑了出来，歪在衬衫上面。

此时高大的马克西姆夫人出现在赛场边，跟她在一起的还有莱尔和德拉蔻，她现在宛如霍格沃兹向导一般，轻声地给马克西姆夫人介绍着什么。

“那就是大名鼎鼎的哈利波特了？”马克西姆夫人的声音整个魁地奇球场都能听见，哈利不可能再装聋作哑。

“马克西姆夫人您好。”哈利按下了飞天扫帚降落在地，跟马克西姆夫人问好。

马克西姆夫人高兴地问了他几个问题，阳光照耀在哈利身上，他脖子上的小金牌闪闪发光。

莱尔看到了那上面的马尔福家家徽，原本晴朗的脸，渐渐有一丝阴转多云。

马克西姆夫人满意地向别处走去，莱尔站在原地没动，用一种哈利能听见，但似乎又是悄悄话的声音对德拉蔻说，“今年圣诞节去法国吗？我还挺怀念那年在你家的舞会的，还记得我们看到槲寄生吗？”


	23. Chapter 23

阳光很好，清风很好，火花四射也很好，如果不是战火的话。

话题扯到槲寄生的那一刻德拉蔻就知道莱尔生气了，他不是孩子气的人，可是他生气了。哈利则是脸色苍白，他听明白了这个暗示，他想起去年口袋里那颗揉搓得奄奄一息的小槲寄生，他盯着德拉蔻柔软的嫣红嘴唇，气的说不出话来。

而且他看到莱尔把手穿过德拉蔻颈侧金色的发丝扶在她后脑勺上，然后他低下头，好似耳语又好似热吻地把嘴巴向她凑了过去。他隔着魁地奇球场的围栏，眼睁睁地看着。

一个声音在哈利脑海里响了起来“管他什么布斯巴顿，快抡起你的光轮2000砸过去啊，砸到他脸上……”哈利的手握紧了飞天扫帚。

德拉蔻皱起眉毛，下意识地想要后退，可此时一个人影像一颗小炮弹一样冲了过来，一把把莱尔推到了一边。

“你是谁？你在干什么，你怎么敢这样！”阿斯托利亚小脸涨的通红，一双长睫毛的巧克力色杏眼喷着火，她个子虽然还很小，但她大张双臂把德拉蔻护在身后。

莱尔被推了一个趔趄，他震惊地睁大了眼睛，看到眼前的小不点，一肚子火气却怎么也喷发不出来，眼前的景象就好像一只刚出壳的绒毛小鸡挡在一只天鹅面前，怎么看怎么可笑。

“阿斯托利亚，这是莱尔，他没有恶意的，”德拉蔻拉住阿斯托利亚的手。

“可是，可是，他很无礼！”阿斯托利亚委屈地转身抱住德拉蔻，把脸埋进德拉蔻的胸口。

“莱尔，这是阿斯托利亚，达芙妮的妹妹。”阿斯托利亚今天有点黏人啊。

莱尔不知道要做什么表情，阿斯托利亚像看害虫一样看着他，生气地抿起了嘴，露出嘴角两个深深的酒窝。

“德拉蔻姐姐是我的，你离她远一点，讨厌的法国佬。”阿斯托利亚搂紧德拉蔻的细腰，对莱尔扮了一个鬼脸。

“利亚！没礼貌！”德拉蔻抱歉地对莱尔笑笑，揉了揉阿斯托利亚满是小卷的金发。（我选了罗琳描述的阿斯托利亚外形不是电影里的：阿斯托利亚是金色的卷发，睫毛长长的,有一对可爱的酒窝。）

哈利目瞪口呆地站在球场边上，金色飞贼像看热闹一样在他身边飞来飞去，发出嗡嗡的声音。他一点都没看到，他觉得阿斯托利亚真勇敢，自己居然还不如一个小女孩。不过，现在他的情敌变成了两个了？

马克西姆夫人结束了她对霍格沃兹的访问很快回布斯巴顿去了。莱尔忧心忡忡地跟德拉蔻和他的一群斯莱特林朋友们告别，叮嘱德拉蔻圣诞节一定要到法国去。（阿斯托利亚挡在德拉蔻跟前说我也要去。）

他只在霍格沃兹呆了几天就收获了不少女粉丝，英俊的相貌和异国情调让以拉文德布朗为代表的花痴女孩沉迷不已，连赫敏都说不出他一点坏话，这样罗恩似乎更不高兴了。

不过好在他还是走了，哈利觉得他的天空一下子晴朗了起来，训练起魁地奇也更有劲儿了。他在魔药课和保护神奇生物课上也想找机会想跟德拉蔻说几句话，可是除了收获了斯内普教授警告的眼神，再就是给德拉蔻切了一节课的弗洛伯毛虫饲料。

霍格莫德周的来临还是给他浇了一盆凉水——麦格教授拒绝给他的申请表签字，罗恩和赫敏一个都没表示要留下来陪他（就算这两天他们天天吵架，谁也不跟谁说话，但不妨碍他俩还是手拉着手去霍格莫德了）。

万圣节前夕的那天早晨，哈利和大家一起醒来下楼去吃早饭，他的心绪恶劣极了，不过表面上他尽量装得和平常一样。

“我们会给你带糖果回来的。”大家一个个说着讨人厌的话，神气活现地去校外过周末了，除了他。哈利跟一群一二年纪的小崽子们一起被留在了公共休息室，他似乎看到了金妮，但他不想理她，转身爬出了胖夫人肖像洞口。

他想去图书馆，他还有一大堆作业要写，可是他一本书也没带，回去？不，不要。

他向前走了两步，一抬头，就看到金发姑娘站在走廊的窗边，她的灰眼睛看着天空，好像等了很久。

哈利的鼻子立刻有点发酸，他想起暑假里德拉蔻说的话，“哈利，不要生气了，大不了我也不去霍格莫德了……”他已经把这句话忘光了，可是她真的没去。

一时间不知道哪里来的勇气，他轻轻地走近她，从身后抱住了她，像阿斯托利亚经常干的那样，闭上眼睛，他现在比她高一点点，把脸埋在她肩膀，深吸了一口气，“德拉蔻，谢谢你。”她的腰就好像小树苗一样细，哈利又一次感觉身体不由自主地颤抖起来。

“哈利……你抱的太紧了……”德拉蔻涨红了脸，她身边的人一个一个都不太正常了。

哈利松开了一点，德拉蔻转身靠在窗台上，他的脸离她只有几英寸。德拉蔻伸出手，去解哈利的衬衣扣子，这次轮到哈利脸红了。

“德拉蔻，你……”我们还在走廊上，这不太好吧……

德拉蔻把手伸进哈利的衣领里，掏出那个小金链子，一把拽了下来。“捡到东西不还，你不是一个诚实的孩子。”她用手指点着他的鼻子，眯起了眼睛。

“哎……”大意了，大意了，哈利想把小金牌抢回来，可是女孩子跟男孩子不同，她一旦发育起来，全身似乎都是禁区，你抓她腰不对，你抓她胳膊也不对。

“我可不知道那是你的！”他嘴硬。

“上面写了DM啊！”你瞎啊。

“说不定那是指邓布利多和麦格……”救世主在线耍赖。

“Coco呢？”

“Coco是谁？”哈利坏笑起来，这个小名实在是太软萌了，（coco的意思是椰子）德拉蔻小时候是很圆吗？不，一定是像椰子肉一样白。

“嗯哼……”卢平不好意思地咳了一声，他在一旁看了半天了，“想来我的办公室喝一杯茶吗？”他觉得似乎不能放任他们继续在走廊搂搂抱抱，你们就不能去找个空教室吗？

两个人立刻像炸尾螺一样跳开了，哈利看了一眼德拉蔻，两个人默默地跟着卢平走了。

过了没一会，斯内普教授拿着一杯魔药走了过来，满意地走过空空的走廊，走向卢平教授的办公室。

“啊，谢谢，西弗勒斯，我正在让哈利和德拉蔻看我的格林迪洛。”卢平指着那水箱高兴地说，刻意忽略斯内普那渐渐难看的脸色。

“令人着迷。”斯内普说道，却并没有往那里看，“你应该直接喝下去，卢平，我做了满满一锅呢，”斯内普说，“而且，马尔福小姐要是有空在这里看小怪物，不如跟我去干点活。”他狠狠撇了哈利一眼，带着德拉蔻走了。

“斯内普教授很严厉吧……”卢平看着哈利说。

“不止是严厉了，他讨厌我。”哈利低下了头，德拉蔻身边的人没有一个喜欢他。

“别这么说，斯内普教授心肠不坏，你看西弗勒斯还给我调制药剂，只是比较难喝。”他捏着鼻子把那杯药喝了下去。“要吃点什么吗，哈利？哦，还是算了，万圣节晚宴据我所知还是很丰盛的。”他大笑起来，那杯药里面应该有什么欢欣的成份。

好在斯内普教授没让德拉蔻去剥什么奇怪虫子的皮，她被训了一顿（不要跟奇怪的老师和救世主混在一起），带着一个冰淇淋离开了斯内普教授办公室。

她想去找哈利聊聊，特里劳妮教授在占卜课上也预言了她的凶兆，她想起来曾经跟哈利一起见过的大黑狗。

然后她居然真的见到了大黑狗，那条狗驾轻就熟地穿过霍格沃兹的走廊，向着格兰芬多塔楼走去，它的脚几乎不会发出任何声音，而大部分学生都去霍格莫德的，城堡里静悄悄的。

德拉蔻躲在墙角，掏出魔杖，她想看看这条狗到底在找什么，难道真的在找哈利？她完全忘了这附近身上带着哈利味道的只有她一个。

所以黑狗轻嗅了一下，就停住了，在德拉蔻第二次探头出去窥探的时候，只看到一道黑影向着她扑过来，她甚至能看到狗嘴里巨大的尖牙。

她下意识地伸出手格挡，但黑狗体型像熊一样大，她仍旧被扑倒在地，被巴克比克踢过的手臂传来一阵巨痛，手里的魔杖也咕噜噜滚到了一边。

德拉蔻想也没想，把另一只手里的冰淇淋狠狠地按在了狗眼睛上。冰冷的刺痛模糊了黑狗的眼睛，它咆哮了一声，德拉蔻趁机爬了起来，她捡起自己的魔杖，“除你武器”她大声叫着，也不知道魔咒打没打中黑狗，她拼命向着斯莱特林地窖跑去，黑狗没有追上来。

庞弗雷夫人一脸难看地又一次治疗了德拉蔻的手臂，“被狗扑了？”她拉长了脸，“你这更像被狗熊扑了，马尔福小姐，你最好说实话，霍格沃兹哪里有狗熊？”


	24. Chapter 24

傍晚时分罗恩和赫敏才从霍格莫德回来，他们的双人之行一看就很愉快。因为他们夏天晒得乌黑现在褪成浅棕色的小脸居然变成了粉红色，哈利真想知道他们玩了什么。

什么都玩了——德维斯和班斯、魔法设备店、佐科笑话店，还去了供应黄油啤酒的三把扫帚以及别的许多地方……越听哈利的脸越黑。

“看，”罗恩骄傲地说，“我们带给你这么多糖果，再多就带不了了。”一大捧糖果暴雨似的落到哈利膝上。

“呵……谢谢你们。”哈利发出一声冷笑，拿出一个口袋把糖果统统扫了进去，“玩的太累了好好歇歇两位，我要去找没去霍格莫德的同学分享糖果了。”

罗恩摸了摸头，“还有人没去霍格莫德？除了你还有别的可怜虫吗？”

哈利头也不回地走了。

还没走到斯莱特林地窖，哈利就跟潘西撞了个满怀，她急匆匆地推了哈利一把，“哦，天啊，又是你！快滚开，别挡路。”

“帕金森，我要找……”

“滚！”潘西急急忙忙地走了。

哈利觉得有点奇怪，能让潘西这么着急的事情不会很多，难道是跟德拉蔻有关？他悄悄地跟着潘西，发现潘西去了医疗翼。

他透过门缝看进去，德拉蔻正坐在病床上，右臂又包上了绷带，用一根悬带吊着，挂在了脖子上。

“德拉蔻，疼吗？”潘西皱着眉，“怎么回事，怎么会受伤？你不是说不舒服，留在城堡哪里都没去吗？”

“我也说不清，我是被狗扑了，但庞弗雷夫人说没有狗有这种力量。”德拉蔻的胳膊骨裂了，不过庞弗雷夫人接骨头很有一手，她说幸亏那只狗没咬她，否则能把她胳膊咬下来。

“是不是我们见过的那条黑色的大狗？”哈利推开门跳了进来，“特里劳妮说那是凶兆，是死亡的预兆。”他的胃痉挛起来。

潘西先是一脸厌恶然后一脸震惊，“黑色的大狗？不是吧？德拉蔻，你们见过？天啊，我有个亲戚见到一条，然后，二十四小时之后他就死了！”

“我们见过之后已经过去两个月了，潘西，要死早就死了，我想那只是碰巧长得很像的两条狗罢了。”德拉蔻安慰潘西。但她知道这不可能，那就是一条狗，那么大的狗很少见，而且跟着他们从海边一直到霍格沃兹来了。

死亡预兆？她看了一眼哈利，哈利也在看她，他似乎强迫自己镇定下来，拿出一个捏的皱皱巴巴的口袋，“德拉蔻，你要不要吃糖？”

他挑出一块胡椒小顽童给德拉蔻，德拉蔻摇了摇头，表示要旁边那块云朵太妃糖，他给她剥开放到嘴里，低声说，“不管什么凶兆，我都会陪着你的。”

潘西在一旁翻了个白眼。

万圣节大餐很丰盛，哈利却有点食不下咽，他频频看斯莱特林餐桌，德拉蔻右手暂时不能用，阿斯托利亚正在喂她吃牛排，托小姑娘的福，德拉蔻比平时多吃了不少。

德拉蔻冲他笑了一下，示意斯内普教授正在看你，才让哈利停止了注目礼。

晚餐之后各个学院都列队离开了。

过了没多久格兰芬多塔楼传来了坏消息，胖夫人画像被破坏了，皮皮鬼说他见过小天狼星布莱克。于是整个学校的学生都被拉回了大礼堂，一人分到了一个紫色的睡袋。

除了格兰芬多的学生，其他三个学院的学生都是一头雾水，但他们都很高兴居然可以合宿，一些小情侣们立刻拿着自己的睡袋去找隐蔽的小角落去了。

“大家都进睡袋！”珀西大声叫道，“快，谁也不要说话了！十分钟以后熄灯！”

“来吧。”罗恩对哈利和赫敏说，可是哈利已经不见了。

他趁着学生们都在走来走去的时候，把德拉蔻拉倒了一边，“低下头，阿斯托利亚在找你。”他看到阿斯托利亚在东张西望。

“哈利，这样不好吧？”德拉蔻紧张地抓着自己的睡袋。

“我们说说话，我想知道那条狗的事情。”潘西在旁边他都没有仔细问。

他们把睡袋铺好躺了下来，开始两个人都没有说话，哈利看着她还挂在脖子上的手，想象她被大狗扑倒的画面，那条狗跟熊一样大，立刻心疼起来。

“你的手……还疼吗？”他低声问。

“哦，不怎么疼了，”德拉蔻看了看那只包的严严实实的手，“庞弗雷夫人说只要不做剧烈运动就没事，不会留下后遗症。”

此时所有的蜡烛忽然熄灭了，“现在熄灯！”珀西大叫，“我要每一个人都进睡袋，还要停止说话！”

一片漆黑，斯莱特林的幽灵很不满地经过他们，带着黑暗里唯一的一片银光。施过魔法的天花板就像外面的天空一样，布满了星星。在这种情况下，加之礼堂里仍旧到处是耳语声，哈利觉得自己好像是睡在轻风拂面的户外。

他鼓起勇气伸手拉住德拉蔻的手，放到嘴边轻吻了一下，“因祸得福，”他低声说，“我得感谢小天狼星，否则我哪有机会跟美丽的马尔福小姐彻夜看星星。”

“那下次见面的时候，你好好感谢他一下，”德拉蔻轻笑了一声。

“嗯，谢谢舅舅让我跟德拉蔻度过了一个愉快的晚上。”

“喂，你这样容易挨打知道吗？”德拉蔻佯怒地拍了他一下。“不过，你说这条狗一直跟着我们，是不是小天狼星派来的？他训练的宠物？像邓布利多的福克斯那样的？”

“那我们是不是应该把这件事报告给邓布利多？”只要不是死亡预兆就好。

“可是，两次狗攻击的都是我……”德拉蔻摇了摇头，“万一它的目标是我呢？万一是你的女粉丝的恶咒……”

“我没有女粉丝。”哈利斩钉截铁地说，没有救世主的光环他什么都不是。

有的，比如金妮韦斯莱。不过德拉蔻啥也没说，哈利只对金色飞贼这一样东西灵敏，其他一概都很迟钝，挺好的。

“不管到底是什么情况，你都要小心大狗，还要小心小天狼星，看情况摄魂怪挡不住他。”德拉蔻感觉哈利抖了一下，她想起他似乎对摄魂怪特别敏感，安慰地拍了拍他的手。

一个小时会有一个教授进来巡视一圈，斯内普教授进来的时候，两个人用袍子盖住了头，好在斯内普教授忙着跟邓布利多说着什么，没有仔细看就走了。

两个人又说了一会话，德拉蔻受伤了很疲倦，她很快就迷糊了起来，闭上眼睛睡着了，哈利拉着她的手也睡着了。

半夜三点，哈利忽然醒来了，他做了一个梦，梦见他在一个结满青苹果的果园里，他刚想要伸手摘苹果，一条大黑狗猛地扑了过来，大狗说，“到摄魂怪那里去！”

哈利惊醒了，他听见邓布利多和斯内普在说话，刚刚那句话似乎是邓布利多说的。然后他们都离开了，礼堂里又恢复了寂静。

德拉蔻的右胳膊似乎还有点疼，所以她向左侧着身，皱着眉头，睡得有点不安稳。哈利看着她的脸，抿了抿嘴，她的嘴巴离他只有几英寸。

眨了眨眼睛，他紧张地凑了上去，她散发出非常清淡的青苹果香味，哈利知道，她就是梦里他想摘的那颗苹果。

温软的感觉在唇边绽开，犹如想象过无数次的那样甜美，没有黑狗，没有摄魂怪，哈利闭上眼睛，眼前宛如鲜花盛开，她的味道胜过所有甜美的糖果和布丁，好像她曾经塞进他嘴里的巧克力，带着甜和热流，通向他的全身。他像吃糖一样轻轻地吮吸了一会，鬼使神差地用舌头舔了一下。

德拉蔻在梦中不满地哼了一声，他睁开眼偷偷打量她，她没醒。可是他还是不敢再吻了，缩回了自己的地盘，带着笑意睡着了。

之后的几天哈利心情好的不得了，连被伍德连续高强度的训练也没有影响他的心情。但凶兆似乎是真的，没过几天在跟赫奇帕奇的魁地奇比赛中，摄魂怪进入了魁地奇球场，哈利从飞天扫帚上掉了下去，紧随德拉蔻之后进了医疗翼。

“要不是邓布利多在场你一定摔死了。”罗恩告诉他，“邓布利多气坏了。”

“德拉蔻吓坏了，她的脸色你没看到有多白。”赫敏在一旁说。

哈利双眼无神地盯着医疗翼的天花板，他又看见了凶兆：一条满身粗毛的巨大黑狗的侧影，它待在看台最高层的一排空座位上。


	25. Chapter 25

哈利必须要在医疗翼呆到周末，德拉蔻气急败坏地从斯内普教授的壁炉回了马尔福庄园，她出来的时候没人看到她，她直接钻进了马尔福家的地下室，她爸爸那些黑魔法物品都藏在那里，黑魔女的护身符？老巫婆的辟邪酒杯？考试必过猜题水晶球？卢修斯总有些有用的东西。

可是还没等她爬出来，她就听到父母站在地下室门口争吵的声音，他们很少争吵，而且为什么还要躲到地下室来吵？

“你就这么让他进来了？”卢修斯努力压低自己的声音，这已经是他对纳西莎最生气的语调了。

“可是我总不能不让他进门吧，他可是我们家最后的继承人了……”纳西莎的语气很沮丧。

“天啊，快打消你那不切实际的幻想吧。你要想布莱克家后继有人，指望他？你还不如指望咱俩再生一个孩子呢！”卢修斯真想摇一摇纳西莎的脑袋，家族观念不是这样用的。

“那我应该怎么办？”纳西莎不安地说。

“给他点吃的喝的，让他走。”

两人说完话离开了，德拉蔻听得一头雾水，谁来了？她从地下室出来，来到客厅，客厅里没人，她转了个身，有人坐在纳西莎的小起居室里，只有纳西莎亲近的客人才会被请进小起居室。

从背影看，那个人个子很高，黑色的头发很长很脏，他很放松地坐在那里，似乎在做预言家日报上的填字游戏。德拉蔻忽然有一种不好的预感。

看到他脸的一瞬间，德拉蔻就拔出来了魔杖——如果藏在又深又黑的眼眶里的眼睛不发光，他就可能是具尸体，蜡状的皮肤紧贴在脸上的骨架上，看上去活像骷髅头一样——他是小天狼星布莱克。

布莱克看到她立刻扬起了眉毛，双眼危险地眯了起来，“是你，”他说。

“倒挂金钟。”德拉蔻想都没想就发出了魔咒。

小天狼星立刻被倒挂起来，他倒是不慌不忙，被挂在空中跟坐在沙发上一个样，“有趣的咒语，是不是？”他嘲讽地笑笑，“我终于知道为什么看你这么眼熟，卢修斯的女儿，我还真没想到。”他莫名其妙就很讨厌她。

“看我眼熟？你在哪见过我？”德拉蔻扬起了眉毛，“对，是在霍格沃兹吗？你进了霍格沃兹，你要杀哈利！”她当然听过他的光辉事迹，背叛了最好的朋友 ，害死了哈利的爸妈，还杀了十三个人。这些事大家都瞒着哈利，怕他做出冲动的事情来。

“我要杀哈利？不，当然不，我是要杀人，但不是哈利。传言不可信，就算我被家族除名了，我还是一个布莱克……我们身上流着一样的血（哦，起码有一半一样），你会背叛朋友吗？马尔福小姐？”他龇着黄牙咧嘴笑了起来。

“德拉蔻，你怎么回来了？你在干什么……”纳西莎捂住嘴巴，她刚刚去吩咐家养小精灵做点吃的，回来就看到德拉蔻把小天狼星挂在半空。

（哦哦，星座命名，还真是一个布莱克家的习惯，小天狼星呲牙咧嘴地说，小天龙。）

“妈妈！你怎么能把小天狼星让进家里？他是逃犯！”德拉蔻不高兴地说。不管他要不要杀哈利，他都是杀人犯。

“啊啊，我这就要让他走了。”纳西莎心虚地说。

“不管你去霍格沃兹杀谁，离我女儿远一点，小天狼星，我倒是挺希望你杀了哈利波特的。”卢修斯得意洋洋地说，看到我女儿了吧，漂亮吗？羡慕吗？被德拉蔻狠狠瞪了一眼。

“卢修斯，我要是你我就会问问她为什么两个月胳膊断了两次。”小天狼星的话更加恶毒，卢修斯立马拉下了脸，瞪着德拉蔻。

等德拉蔻想起大黑狗的事情，小天狼星已经走得不见了，她被卢修斯狠狠训了一顿，晚饭也不让她吃，把她赶回了霍格沃兹，用卢修斯的话就是，什么事情都瞒着家人，那家里的饭也可以不用吃了。

该死的小天狼星！

德拉蔻从壁炉里爬出来，正好撞上斯内普教授，她一脸讨好地把卢修斯给斯内普搜罗的一大堆珍稀魔药材料献了上去。

“斯内普教授，有没有什么咒语能够对付摄魂怪呢？”哈利不能再晕倒了。

“有是有……怎么？你想学？”斯内普不善地看着她，你是想教哈利波特吧。

“学校周围这么多摄魂怪，我很害怕……而且，多学一点魔咒不是很好吗？斯莱特林的斯内普教授不但是魔药大师还是魔咒大师，一定能教我的。”她眨巴眨巴无辜的大眼睛，一边吹捧一边装出一副乖宝宝的样子。

斯内普脸上露出一丝似有似无的微笑，“那好吧，除了我也没人能够教你了。”

周末很快就到了，哈利可以出院了。德拉蔻把护身符和辟邪酒杯都塞给他，感觉放心了点，不管小天狼星说不想杀哈利是真是假，但他似乎并没有传说中那么疯。她看到乔治和弗雷德在门口探头探脑，知道他们不喜欢自己，她找了个理由就走了。

还没等她走到斯莱特林地窖，哈利就在后面气喘吁吁地追了上来。

“德拉蔻，德拉蔻，我能去霍格莫德了。”他摇晃着手里那张破烂的羊皮纸，双胞胎给了他活点地图。“跟我一起去吧。”

两人从蜂蜜公爵的地窖里爬出来的时候，德拉蔻觉得自己肯定是傻了，她可以大摇大摆地从大门进出霍格沃兹，为什么要跟着哈利钻地道呢？

“可是我想你陪着我啊。”哈利殷勤地帮德拉蔻拍掉袍子上的蜘蛛网，开心地说。他终于能来霍格莫德了，而且是跟德拉蔻一起。最近一直在他心里徘徊不去的摄魂怪的阴影，似乎一下子消失了很多。

蜂蜜公爵里挤满了霍格沃茨的学生，因此没有人看到哈利和德拉蔻，哈利吃惊地看着那些稀奇古怪的糖果，旁边有一整面墙挂满了有特殊效果的糖果，德拉蔻在旁边给他一一介绍这些魔法糖果能造成什么效果。

人群中，哈利拉住了德拉蔻的手，做出一副怕人群把他们挤散的样子，德拉蔻看了他一眼回握住他的手，哈利一下子咧开了嘴。

罗恩和赫敏站在角落里正在商议这次给哈利带什么糖果，罗恩负责出主意，赫敏负责拍板并掏钱。哈利和德拉蔻的出现吓了他们一跳。

“哈利！”赫敏尖叫，“你在这里干什么？你怎么来的？”她不赞成地盯着德拉蔻，觉得一定是德拉蔻用什么办法把他弄出来的。

“跟我无关，我才是被他偷渡出来的呢。”德拉蔻笑眯眯地说。

哈利给罗恩和赫敏讲了活点地图的事情，这让罗恩愤愤不平，他的哥哥们胳膊肘明显往外拐。

赫敏则是忧心忡忡，她感觉霍格沃兹有这么多密道校方居然不知道，“小天狼星通过这些密道进来怎么办？”

德拉蔻想说小天狼星不想杀哈利，可是她又把嘴闭上了，让哈利更小心一些不是一件坏事。

他们离开蜂蜜公爵来到外面，哈利才发现自己没穿外套，德拉蔻给他施了一个保暖咒让他感觉好了一点，但他还是禁不住地打哆嗦。于是四个人决定去三把扫帚酒吧喝点热乎乎的饮料暖和一下。

酒吧老板是一位身材婀娜、脸庞标致的女士，罗恩看到她明显有点脸红，他自告奋勇地去点酒了。哈利则完全没看到罗斯默塔女士，他拉着德拉蔻坐到一个角落，把她冰凉的手放在怀里，他里外冻的冰凉，也就那里还有点热乎气了。

赫敏不好意思地转了转眼睛，自告奋勇地去帮罗恩拿饮料去了。一会功夫两人就拿来了四大杯冒着泡沫的热黄油啤酒。

“我圣诞节假期不能留下来陪你啦，”德拉蔻不好意思地说，她现在因为胳膊的事情在家里失去了话语权，她举起酒杯，“提前祝你们圣诞快乐啦。”

四个人大喊着“圣诞快乐”惹得酒吧的人纷纷侧目，以为这么早就有人喝醉了。

“你……你要去法国吗？”哈利喝了半杯黄油啤酒之后脸上终于有了点血色。“去见莱尔？”

“恐怕是的，不过我跟他只是朋友，没有其他什么。”德拉蔻给哈利吃定心丸。

“可他说槲寄生……”哈利终于问出梗在心里很久的这个问题了。

德拉蔻瞪了他一眼，“只是脸颊啦。”

“那也不行！左边还是右边？”哈利凑过去，在她脸颊也亲了一下。

赫敏涨红了脸，天啊，他们真乱来。“移形换影，”她说。他们桌子旁的圣诞树上升到了离地面几英寸的地方，向边上移动，轻轻地一声钝响，正落在他们桌子前面，把哈利和德拉蔻遮住了。

此时一阵清脆铃响，三把扫帚酒吧的门被推开，麦格教授，弗利维教授，海格和福吉一起走了进来，他们坐在哈利他们旁边，一边喝酒一边把小天狼星当年的烂事都讲了一遍。德拉蔻只觉得哈利握着他的手越来越紧，连忙拍拍他的背。

哈利一把把德拉蔻抱在怀里，他气的浑身颤抖，搂住她软软的身体，让他感觉好多了。


	26. Chapter 26

教授们的八卦一下子把哈利游玩霍格莫德的热情打消了，他没了玩耍的兴致，怀着满腔怒火回到了霍格沃兹。

剩下的三个人怕他做出什么冲动的事情来一直默默地跟着他，再加上他拉着德拉蔻的手不放，于是四个人此时坐到了格兰芬多的男生宿舍。大家都去玩了，宿舍里一个人都没有。

“所以说，其实你们早就知道，但一直没有告诉我——我爸妈是被他们最好的朋友出卖所以才死的？”哈利低声问，他看得出罗恩和德拉蔻一点都不吃惊。

“我不知道。”赫敏高高举起手。

罗恩和德拉蔻一起低下头，他俩都有魔法部大佬的爸爸，怎么会不知道这种事，罗恩是被莫丽强力叮嘱他不能说，德拉蔻是自己不想说。

“我只是觉得……报私仇没有意义，而且小天狼星能从阿兹卡班逃出来，肯定有他的本事（比如一个摄魂怪朋友？哈利打了个冷颤），你——说不定还没报仇就被他杀了。”德拉蔻说，罗恩在旁边拼命点头。

“可是……可是……难道这件事就这么算了？我只能等着魔法部不知道什么时候把他抓回阿兹卡班？”哈利可不敢说自己一定能打败小天狼星，他这点自知之明还是有的，万一他真的有摄魂怪朋友呢？他看一眼摄魂怪就会晕倒，到时候还不是任人宰割？

“所以我们需要一个计划……或者我们带上点黑魔法物品去跟他火拼！”她这次从家里拿了一堆。

赫敏立刻尖叫起来，表示黑魔法物品一定要上交给教授。

哈利伸手从床头拿出了一本相册，海格两年前给他的，里面都是他父母带魔法的照片，他一页页地翻动相册，然后停在他父母结婚那天的照片上，那有个笑嘻嘻的英俊的年轻人——跟报纸上的那个形销骨立的逃犯一点都不像。

“这就是小天狼星？”德拉蔻探头去看，他之前可真算得上英俊非凡，脸上有点纳西莎的影子，跟现在完全不一样。

“不知道他那时候是不是已经想好要杀我爸爸妈妈了。”哈利低声说，他感觉自己的心被仇恨吞噬了，他现在只想杀了小天狼星。

“哈利，求你了，”赫敏说，她眼里闪耀着泪光，“求你理智些。别让你自己处在危险之中啊，哈利，要是你去找布莱克，那你正是亲自送到他手里去了。你的妈妈和爸爸不愿意你受到伤害，对不对？”

看到赫敏要哭了，罗恩立刻慌了手脚，他也想说几句话劝劝哈利，但他不知道要说什么，一张脸涨的通红。

“要不，你假期跟我去法国？”德拉蔻试探地问，散散心也好啊。

哈利想了想，他现在的状态真的没办法迎战莱尔，而且为了他罗恩和赫敏都不回家了，他也不能甩下他们。“不了，谢谢你，我还是留在霍格沃兹最‘安全’。”他咬牙切齿地加重了安全两个字。

不过，哈利很快又从海格那里得到一串坏消息：1，弗洛伯毛虫莴苣吃多了撑死了。2，校董事会通过了卢修斯关于鹰头马身有翼兽的投诉。

卢修斯很容易原谅德拉蔻，但他可不是容易善罢甘休的人，那天他把德拉蔻赶回霍格沃兹后就立刻给校董事会写信，要求处理踩断他女儿胳膊的危险生物——鹰头马身有翼兽巴克比克。校董事会通过了这个投诉，处置危险生物委员会很快就要对巴克比克召开听证会了。

看着海格哭得不能自已，哈利只能压抑自己的心情去安慰海格，大家心情都不太好，卢修斯这次手段很光明正大，他们真的没什么好办法阻止。

圣诞节校园里没有留下几个人，特里劳妮又在圣诞节大餐时候说了很多不利于哈利生存的预言，搞的大家一点都不愉快，圣诞节早晨他早早醒来了，想给德拉蔻写封信，一只陌生的猫头鹰飞了进来，丢下来一个细长的包裹。

“那是什么？”罗恩好奇地问。

哈利也不知道，他拆开包裹，一把崭新的火弩箭掉了出来，跟他在对角巷天天去看的那一把一模一样。

“这不会是德拉蔻送给你的吧？”罗恩吃惊地问，哈利的朋友里属德拉蔻最有钱。

“不可能，她买得起也不会送我这个，你忘了她是斯莱特林队的找球手了吗？”他的光轮2000被打人柳拆了之后，你不知道她笑得多开心。而且她送了他一大箱子黑魔法物品，他已经藏到床底下去了。

“不管是谁送你的，这玩意可真是太棒了。”罗恩流出了羡慕的口水。

可惜哈利没有幸福多久，赫敏以这把火弩箭来历不明为由，把它上交给了麦格教授，气得哈利和罗恩挠墙。

两个星期的假期很快过去了，哈利终于又见到了德拉蔻，是在海格的保护神奇生物课上，这节课他们要照顾火怪。大家坐在火堆前脸烤的红红的，哈利连忙上去打听她的法国假期过得如何。

德拉蔻表示她过得很愉快，阿斯托利亚二十四小时粘在她身边，连舞会也是她俩一起跳的，简直是她这一辈子过得最轻松的圣诞舞会了。

松了一口气，哈利不经意地提起他得到一把火弩箭的事情，看德拉蔻吃惊的样子，哈利确定了不是她送的。

“对了，哈利，你想过摄魂怪的事情了吗？”德拉蔻问，“下次比赛你要是从火弩箭上摔下来，那可就不是进医疗翼的事情了。”快来问我啊，我学会守护神咒了。

“我已经去找卢平教授问过了，他答应星期四晚上教我。”哈利开心地回答，“一起来吗？”

不知为什么，哈利觉得德拉蔻脸色变得不那么好了，他又说错了什么吗？

一星期之后，在斯莱特林和拉文克劳的魁地奇比赛中，德拉蔻抓住了金色飞贼，拉文克劳打得非常好，德拉蔻几乎是在最后关头扭输为赢，就算有金色飞贼的一百五十分，他们也赢得不多。

这对格兰芬多算是一件好事，他们有了一点获胜的希望。但哈利的守护神咒课很不顺利，他已经上了一个月的课了，可是他的守护神还只是一团模糊的影子，德拉蔻跟他去了一次，很同情卢平教授，教一个一节课要晕过去四次的学生实在是太困难了。

好在不知道斯内普教授受了谁的蛊惑（可想而知），在麦格教授面前嘲讽了一下格兰芬多八年没拿到过魁地奇杯了，结果第二天麦格教授就把火弩箭还给了哈利，叮嘱他一定要把把拉文克劳打得落花流水。

拿到火弩箭的哈利简直太高兴了，他立刻去找德拉蔻分享去了，回来才知道似乎是赫敏的猫克鲁克山吃了罗恩的耗子斑斑，让两个人的关系降到了冰点。

“这件事有这么严重吗？”哈利疑惑地问德拉蔻，猫吃耗子不是天经地义吗？而且赫敏似乎很不愿意承认这一点。

“这不是猫和耗子的问题，是态度问题。”而态度问题则是一个关乎关系存亡的大问题。“如果我家的猎鹰吃了海德薇，我表现得很不在乎，你怎么想？”

哈利好像有点明白了，而且这或许也是他守护神咒一直练不成功的原因，他选的记忆不是不快乐，而是那些快乐是他在乎的吗？

第一次骑飞天扫帚？格兰芬多赢得学院杯？这些都是他快乐的记忆，可是如果没有这些，他也不会痛哭流涕，到底什么是他最快乐的记忆？他涨红了脸，他想起蔚蓝的大海，德拉蔻纤细的胳膊，两个人的头发都黏在脑袋上像落汤鸡一样哈哈大笑，他还想起星空下那个偷来的吻。

不过很快他就没时间胡思乱想了，格兰芬多和拉文克劳的魁地奇比赛要开始了，辣文克拉的找球手秋张是个娇小的东方姑娘，她居然比瘦小的哈利还要矮一个头，这种体型倒是非常适合当一个找球手。

她对着哈利友好地笑了一下，看上去非常可爱。不过哈利的眼神都在她的扫帚上——一把古老的彗星，哈利对打赢这次比赛充满信心。

比赛进行得很顺利，包括高尔和克拉布扮演的摄魂怪也没能阻止哈利抓住金色飞贼，他的守护神咒似乎成功了，他的杖尖发出了银色巨大的东西，而且他似乎看到了两道银光，他疑惑地看向看台，卢平在高兴地为他鼓掌，德拉蔻则是好像掉了什么东西似的弯下腰去捡东西了。

格兰芬多欢呼着簇拥着哈利去开联欢会，乔治和弗雷德搞来了很多黄油啤酒，联欢会上罗恩尖酸刻薄地话把赫敏气哭了，她一个人哭着离开了格兰芬多塔楼，哈利怀疑她是去找德拉蔻哭诉去了。他也想去，但他是主角，还没溜到公共休息室门口就被拦下来了。

赫敏抽抽噎噎地哭着向斯莱特林地窖走去，她似乎看到了克鲁克山，这只猫高高兴兴地跟着一个巨大的什么动物走着，消失在漆黑的走廊里。


	27. Chapter 27

“克鲁克山？”赫敏向着漆黑的走廊里喊了一声，一会就听到了大猫重重的脚步声，克鲁克山个子很大，不像一只猫一样灵巧，更像一只呼哧呼哧的狗。

“你刚刚跟谁在一起？”赫敏抱起她的猫，克鲁克山疑惑地看着她脸上未干的泪水，伸出舌头舔了一下。

“我要被罗恩气死了，他不跟我说话，还……算了，不说这个，我们去找德拉蔻姐姐玩一会好吗？她有很多只各种颜色的蒲绒绒，嗯，她很大方但你也不能咬蒲绒绒们哦。”赫敏一边说着一边抱着克鲁克山走了，黑暗里一双闪闪发光的眼睛眨了眨。

格兰芬多的联欢会很晚才结束，要不是麦格教授戴着睡帽冲进去大嚷，说不定他们能搞一个通宵。大量的黄油啤酒治愈了罗恩的愤愤不平和哈利的抑郁纠结，午夜之后，男生宿舍里鼾声此起彼落，哈利一粘枕头就掉入了黑甜乡。

“啊啊啊啊啊啊——！不不不不不不——！”罗恩在床上坐了起来，帷幕扯到一边，脸上是极端恐怖的神色，把整个宿舍的人都吵醒了，“布莱克！小天狼星布莱克！拿着一把刀子，他还给了我一拳……”

罗恩有一只眼睛明显的乌青了，他说他半夜被吵醒了，看到小天狼星站在他窗前，拿着一把大刀，看到他醒了，就给了他一拳。

几个人吵吵嚷嚷地惊醒了几乎格兰芬多所有的男生女生，麦格教授狂怒地回来了，而且卡多根爵士说他真的放小天狼星进了宿舍。

于是大家又不用睡觉了，教授们把格兰芬多塔楼搜了一遍，跟之前一样一无所获。被叫醒的教授们脸色一个赛一个的难看，最难看的就属斯内普教授了。

罗恩成了红人，大家都在围着他打听小天狼星的事情。

“他为什么要给你一拳，而不是给你一刀呢？他手里不还是拿着刀吗？”哈利疑惑地问，“他应该杀了你灭口啊。”

“你真的是我的朋友吗？”罗恩顶着一个乌眼青生气地说，“赫敏都不来问我一句，你在考虑我为什么没被戳成筛子！”

“对了，赫敏，你这几天看到赫敏了吗？我怎么没看到她？”

“看到了，只看到一个背影，她跟一个高个子的格兰芬多男生在一起。”罗恩气鼓鼓地说，“但她不扔掉那只猫，我就不跟她说话。”

所以这次的霍格莫德周是罗恩一个人去的，他可不像德拉蔻那样傻，喜欢跟着哈利钻地道，他们约好在霍格莫德见面，两个人就分开了。

哈利穿着隐身衣带着活点地图去了霍格莫德，他很快找到了罗恩，买了一大堆青蛙卵肥皂，大粪弹之类的魔术把戏。

他跟罗恩带着消瘦的钱包刚走到大路上，就看到德拉蔻和潘西从旁边的糖果店走出来，她似乎买了很多小零食，提了好大一包。

哈利蹑手蹑脚地走了过去，趁潘西对罗恩翻白眼的机会，用隐身衣一下把德拉蔻罩在了里面，“Coco，”他低声说，“买了什么好吃的？”

“哈利，你吓了我一跳！”德拉蔻歪着头斜了他一眼，哈利能恢复精神真好。“可你偷偷溜出来太危险了。”

潘西疑惑地左看右看，德拉蔻为什么瞬间就消失了？她口气不善地问罗恩，“你刚刚看见德拉蔻了吗？”

“啊？”罗恩眼神闪烁地四处看，他看到了尖叫棚屋，“她不见了？这里可是全英国闹鬼最厉害的地方啊……”他指指那件破房子，“会不会被抓了进去？”

“什么？”潘西脸上一下子露出害怕的神色，她犹豫了一下，推了罗恩一把，“你跟我一起去。”

哈利搂住德拉蔻的腰，她挣扎着要出去，“别去，等她去那里找不到你，你再出去，”哈利有点享受这种半公开的亲昵，有点刺激。

“可是，我要怎么给潘西解释我刚刚去哪了？”德拉蔻用手指掐掐他的手背，他现在比她有力气了。

“佐科笑话店？”哈利塞给德拉蔻一颗大粪弹，德拉蔻看了一眼，嫌弃地丢回给他。

罗恩一脸不情愿地跟着潘西来到了尖叫棚屋，那里的窗户和门都被木板钉死了，但有些木板时间长了已经松脱了。

“你先去看看，”潘西推了罗恩一把。

罗恩从松脱的木板往里看了一眼，只是一眼，他愣在那里，咬住了嘴唇。

“到底有没有？”潘西着急地喊了一句，“德拉蔻，德拉蔻，你在里面吗？”

棚屋里好像有什么声音，潘西一把推开罗恩，从缝隙里往里看，里面黑洞洞的，阴影里潘西似乎看到一双黑眼睛。

“啊啊啊啊啊……”潘西尖叫着往回跑，德拉蔻已经站到了原地，手指尖夹着一个青蛙卵肥皂，她刚准备开口解释，潘西已经撞到了旁边的哈利身上，她抓了一把，哈利从隐身衣下面露出来一颗头！

“鬼啊……”漂浮的人头比鬼眼睛更吓人，潘西已经哭了出来，跌跌撞撞地向着学校跑去。

“天啊，哈利，你快点赶回去，潘西一定会报告给斯内普教授的。”德拉蔻使劲推哈利，哈利慌慌张张地披上隐身衣向着地道跑去。

“罗恩，咱们也回去吧，哈利……”德拉蔻这才发现罗恩的失魂落魄，“罗恩，你怎么了？”

“我……”他愣了一下，仿佛刚回过神，“我看到……赫敏跟别的男孩子在约会。”

“谁？”德拉蔻才不信。

“一个高年级的格兰芬多。”罗恩的眼睛一下子没了神采，他垂头丧气地跟着德拉蔻回到了霍格沃兹，口袋里的恶作剧物品也不能让他高兴起来了。

哈利果然被斯内普抓到了办公室，他没收了他的活点地图，还是罗恩出现把哈利保了出来——他一口咬定哈利口袋里那些佐科笑话店的东西是自己给他的，斯内普只好把哈利放走了。

两人走出斯内普的办公室，看到德拉蔻提着她那一大口袋零食等在门口，“没事了？”她问。

哈利点点头，他有点沮丧。

“那跟我来吧，”德拉蔻说，“海格的官司输了，我们去看看他。”德拉蔻早就猜到结果了，海格能赢卢修斯才怪了。

海格似乎由于这次裁决的打击而变得麻木了，他沉默着，低头擤了擤鼻子，用他那桌布一样大的手绢。

德拉蔻赶紧拆开一袋火焰酒心糖递了过去，“我很抱歉，海格，都是我爸爸的错。”她把那一大袋子零食都放在海格的桌子上。

“不怪你，德拉蔻，是我的错，毕竟你真的受伤了，我不是个合格的老师，没保护好你，也没保护好巴克比克。”小橘子一样大的泪水从他眼眶里流了出来，吧嗒吧嗒地掉在他的胡子上，很快胡子就像小瀑布一样开始流水。

不知道是不是受到了海格的感染，罗恩在旁边也哭了起来，哈利左看右看，不知道该安慰谁。

此后的日子罗恩把业余时间全都放在巴克比克上诉的事情上，他不做作业的时候，就在全神贯注地读着大厚卷宗：《鹰头马身有翼兽心理手册》、《家禽还是怪兽？》、《鹰头马身有翼兽野蛮性研究》等。他不再凶克鲁克山了，不，他几乎就当看不到赫敏的存在了。

然而赫敏忙得没时间发现这一点，她眼睛下面挂着黑眼圈，好像随时随地都能睡着。

但接下来最引人注目的事情不是巴克比克的案子也不是小天狼星在霍格沃兹出没，而是格兰芬多和斯莱特林的魁地奇生死战，斯莱特林的弗林特队长把德拉蔻严密的保护了起来，他宣称格兰芬多的找球手一直在对德拉蔻使用“美男计”。

全霍格沃兹都露出了不相信的眼神。

最后的比赛结果可想而知，哈利的火弩箭仿佛外挂一般的存在——他抢到了金色飞贼，虽然那是德拉蔻先看到的。

好在小龙姑娘不是个小气的人，她对哈利表示了友好的祝贺，弗林特队长这次想骂人也没有理由，德拉蔻没做错什么，火弩箭太bug了。

赢得魁地奇奖杯使哈利心情欢快，这种心情至少持续了一星期。就连天气似乎也来庆祝胜利了，随着六月的到来，白天变得闷热而晴朗无云，与此同时，考试也临近了，大家都被复习和作业埋了起来，赫敏的黑眼圈越来越重，她几乎没有时间睡觉了，更别说照顾她的宠物了。

好在克鲁克山可以自己照顾自己，它在霍格沃兹熟门熟路，德拉蔻一路跟着它，看着它欢蹦乱跳地爬进一个高年纪格兰芬多男生的怀里，亲热地呼噜着。那个男生有着英俊非凡的面孔和高挑的身高，黑色的头发柔顺地闪着光。

德拉蔻用魔杖指着他，“小天狼星，你倒是恢复的很好。”他现在跟通缉令上一点都不像了，要不是哈利那本老相册，她也认不出他来。

“一点缩身药剂，”小天狼星耸耸肩，从口袋里拿出一堆小药瓶，他的黑眼睛魅力非凡，“正好是你们三年级做的，我想格兰杰小姐一定是年纪第一名对不对？”他看着药瓶上的名字，露出一个邪恶的笑容。


	28. Chapter 28

“你接近赫敏是为了什么？小天狼星？”德拉蔻一点都不怕他，他现在没有魔杖，什么也不是。

“只是学长的一番好意啊，那姑娘都快被课业压死了，我不过在图书馆教给她一点学习技巧而已。”小天狼星眨眨眼。

“那你引她去尖叫棚屋做什么？”你说的一个字我都不信，“你想要她的时间转换器是不是？”只有赫敏有而其他人没有的东西就是那个了。

“呵呵，你既然知道还来问我做什么？”小天狼星眯起眼睛，他要有魔杖就好了，给她一个一忘皆空。

“我可以帮你，但你也必须帮我。”德拉蔻扬起脸，谈个条件吧，舅舅。

“哦？”小天狼星露出玩味的表情，这个外甥女很有趣啊。

魁地奇比赛之后就是可怕的考试月，赫敏看上去越来越暴躁，但罗恩不跟他争吵之后，哈利的耳边却更清静了，清静得他有点不习惯。

好在除了魔药学吃了个大鸭蛋，他考的还算不错。

随着一项项考试的结束，赫敏越来越轻松，也越来越像平常的赫敏，她似乎这时候才发现罗恩完全不理她了，她慌了神，却不知道该怎么办？

“哈利……罗恩为什么不跟我说话？”赫敏考试后居然没有讲她的考题而是问了这个。

“啊……这个问题很深奥，大约从你这个学期行踪成迷，却不告诉我们原因开始。”哈利撇了撇嘴，你居然现在才发现罗恩不理你了吗？我们最聪明的万事通小姐是吃了迷药了吗？

被哈利堵了个大红脸，赫敏咬住了嘴唇。

考完了神神叨叨的占卜学，赫敏带来一个坏消息——巴克比克的上诉失败了，太阳落山之后就行刑。

“我们怎么办？我们一定要去，不能让海格自己坐在那儿等着行刑手！但是，太阳落山……”罗恩说，他眼睛瞪着窗外，“教授们怎么也不会同意我们出去的……特别是你，哈利……”

哈利双手捧着脑袋思索着。“要是我们有那件隐形衣……”

“隐身衣在哪？”赫敏问。

“在独眼女巫的肖像下面，但我和罗恩都不能去那儿了，我们被斯内普教授抓到一次了。”

赫敏看了罗恩一眼，自告奋勇地去拿隐身衣。

罗恩迟疑地看着赫敏的背影，“赫敏最近怎么了？她居然支持你违反校规……”

哈利拍了拍他的肩膀，“她之前压力太大了……你要体谅她。”

但赫敏去了很久都没回来，回来的是德拉蔻，她拿着隐身衣疑惑地问，“赫敏让我把这个给你们，她不知道有什么事慌慌张张地走了。”

“呵，她还真是神秘。”罗恩气鼓鼓地说，他在门口徘徊了好几个来回了。

“马上天黑了，我们不能再等了，赶紧去海格那里。”哈利说，他披上了隐身衣，招呼罗恩和德拉蔻赶紧进来。

他们赶到海格的小屋已经晚了，太阳迅速地向着地平线下落去，花园里有几个乱七八糟的男声，一阵静默。然后是斧子挥动的声音和一声钝响，然后，他们听到身后一声狂野的哀嚎。

哈利脸色像纸一样白，转身向城堡走去，他慢慢地走着，以便三个人都能藏在隐形衣里。现在光线迅速逝去。等到他们走到空旷场地上时，黑暗已经像咒语一样在他们周围降临了。

而此时，克鲁克山鬼鬼祟祟地向他们走过来，身子低低地伏在地面上，黄色的眼睛在黑暗中怪异地发着光。它身上背了一张纸条，红色的字迹在上面特别显眼：“想要赫敏的命，跟着这只猫。——小天狼星。”

“不……”罗恩惊叫起来，他拔腿跟着克鲁克山跑了起来，身体整个钻出了隐身衣，哈利和德拉蔻只好也跟着他向前跑，隐身衣好像旗帜一样在他们身后拖着。

克鲁克山跑的很快，哈利看列了一段粗壮的树枝向着他打来——他们追赶克鲁克山已经追到打人柳的树影里了，这棵树的枝条正在摇动，好像在大风里一样，树枝前后摇摆，不让他们再往前进。

“是这里？赫敏在哪里？”罗恩惊慌地左看右看，没有赫敏的影子。

克鲁克山向前冲过去。它在枝条之间躲躲闪闪地穿行着，好像是条蛇，然后它把前爪搭在树干的一个节疤上。突然，这棵树好像变成了大理石，不再动弹了，所有树叶都静止不动了。

打人柳下面有一个大洞，克鲁克山窜了进去，罗恩和哈利对视了一眼，也跟着走了进去，树下的地道非常长，通向了尖叫棚屋。

罗恩一进去就看到赫敏昏昏沉沉地坐在那里，他冲上去摇晃她，“赫敏，赫敏，你怎么了？”

“混淆药剂。”这是三年级魔药考试刚刚做过的，看来又被小天狼星偷了。

德拉蔻上前翻了翻赫敏的眼睛，从口袋里拿出一瓶药给她滴在嘴里，那药散发出一阵特别难闻的味道，赫敏抖了一下，一下子清醒了过来。

“这是个陷阱，”她惊叫起来，紧紧搂住罗恩的脖子，“小天狼星，是小天狼星……”

“你终于发现了，”阴影里走出来一个英俊的格兰芬多高年级男生，罗恩睁大了眼睛，这就是跟赫敏在尖叫棚屋见面的男生。

他拿着赫敏的魔杖，指着罗恩和哈利，他的眼睛在哈利的脸上流连不去，“你们最好保持安静，我有话说，”

“我想你最好把赫敏的魔杖放下，”德拉蔻拔出魔杖指着他，冷冷地说。

“这不是你应该说的话吧，我的同谋，亲爱的外甥女？”小天狼星扔出一个重磅炸弹，罗恩立刻惊恐地看着德拉蔻，哈利只是用魔杖指着小天狼星，向旁边走了一步，把德拉蔻挡在他身后。

“谢谢，哈利，但我不需要。”德拉蔻顿了顿，对小天狼星说，“他在我手里。”

小天狼星愣了一下似乎明白了德拉蔻在说什么，他迟疑了一下，慢慢地放下了魔杖。

“除你武器。”德拉蔻挥了一下魔杖，赫敏的魔杖就到了她手里，她把魔杖还给赫敏，“现在，废话少说，你可以讲你的故事了。”

此时，卢平教授也走了进来，他看到小天狼星眼神很复杂，然后他上前拥抱了他，除了德拉蔻，三人组都尖叫起来，哈利叫的最大声，“教授，我一直那么信任你！”

卢平脸上露出一抹愧色，他低声表示他也是最近才知道真相，示意小天狼星赶紧说。

“你把他放在哪？”小天狼星问德拉蔻。

德拉蔻拿出一个仓鼠笼子，斑斑正在里面，他看上去非常虚弱，好像已经快死了。

“斑斑！”罗恩惊叫起来，他想站起来，但赫敏牢牢地搂着他，好像很虚弱的样子把脸埋在他怀里。他挣了一下，没挣开，只好继续抱着她。

“你怎么找到他的？”小天狼星冷酷地看着瘦老鼠，终究是抓住你了。

“哈利的活点地图被斯内普教授没收了，之后被我拿到了。”斯内普教授的东西就是德拉蔻的东西，“然后我发现他躲在海格的小屋里。”

“那我现在要请卢平教授给大家表演个大变活人了。”小天狼星嘲讽地说，他没魔杖了，被德拉蔻缴械了。

卢平用魔杖指着斑斑，魔杖发出蓝白的光，斑斑和罗恩一齐尖叫起来，然后斑斑变成了一个难看的秃头矮胖子，罗恩闭上了嘴脸色变得很难看，他想起斑斑跟他一张床睡了好几年。

“这不是斑斑，这是小矮星彼得，出卖你爸妈真正的凶手，他的阿尼玛格斯是一只老鼠。”小天狼星痛苦地说，“是我的错，我不应该劝詹姆换保密人。”他缩身药剂的药效好像要过了，脸渐渐瘦削起来，他痛苦地看着哈利，好像看着詹姆波特，他伸出手，说，“詹姆，对不起……”

“清水如泉。”德拉蔻挥舞了一下魔杖，给小天狼星洗了洗头，“舅舅，拜托你清醒一点，这是哈利不是詹姆。”

哈利只觉得耳朵嗡嗡作响，事情忽然反转得让他晕头转向，他牢牢抓住德拉蔻的手，努力理解小天狼星颠三倒四的故事，他有点糊涂了，求助地看着德拉蔻。

德拉蔻揉了揉他的头发，“小天狼星是无辜的，小矮星彼得才是叛徒。而且你多了一个教父，暑假不用再去女贞路了。”

哈利的眼神亮了起来，他惊喜地看着小天狼星，“你有了房子吗？我什么时候能搬进去？”

布莱克蜡黄的脸上第一次露出了真正的笑容，那这个笑容让他药效褪去瘦削如骷髅的脸散发出他年轻时英俊的神采来，他温柔地看着哈利，那眼神让德拉蔻又想给他一个“清水如泉”了。

那只扁脸猫克鲁克山神气活现地走在前面，按了按打人柳的结疤，几个人走出了打人柳。

“让我们看看这是1，2，3个格兰芬多在夜游，哦……跟我们的通缉犯先生在一起。”斯内普狠狠瞪了一眼德拉蔻，对着其他人说，他手里拿着一瓶药，卢平今天没有喝狼毒药剂。

然而已经晚了，一个超级漂亮的大满月就这样出现在卢平眼前，他立刻变得僵硬了，然后他的四肢开始发抖……

“天啊，他要变身了。”赫敏尖叫起来，她早就知道卢平是狼人。

斯内普想都没想就把几个孩子护在身后，他还没来得及拿出魔杖就被狼人打翻在地。

小天狼人猛地变成熊一样的大狗向着狼人扑去，狼人和大狗纠缠在一起，下巴对下巴，爪子彼此撕抓，血立刻从两人身上迸溅出来。

小矮星彼得趁此机会又变成了老鼠溜进了旁边的矮树丛……


	29. Chapter 29

“快跑，”斯内普大声说，他掏出来魔杖，“快跑！马上！”血从他的头上流下来，他受了伤。

此时，狼人逃走了，它在往禁林里奔跑，而大狗在流血，它的口鼻部位和背部都有伤口，转瞬之间它也跑了，去追小矮星，爪子落地的声音很快就听不见了。

“你们快点回城堡，剩下的事情我来处理，”斯内普着急地说，小天狼星跑了，现在他受了伤，如果狼人再来，他不能保证孩子们不受伤。

就在这时，他们听见黑暗里传来一声吠叫——一只狗负痛而吠，那是一种深入骨髓的痛苦呼唤，哈利向着黑暗里望去，他看了一眼德拉蔻。

“别去，哈利波特，这不是你逞英雄的时候，”斯内普大叫起来。

哈利拔脚飞奔，德拉蔻紧跟在他身后，吠叫声好像是从湖那边传过来的，他们拼命往那边跑。哈利竭尽全力跑着，感到冷，却没想一想感到冷意味着什么。

嗥叫声突然停止了。他们跑到湖边才明白这是什么缘故——小天狼星又变成人了，他蹲着，双手举在头上，他的周围起码有一百个摄魂怪。

哈利倒吸了一口冷气，这是他练成守护神咒之后第一次遇见真正的摄魂怪，他所熟悉的那种冰冷的感觉渗透了他的五脏六腑，雾气开始模糊了他的视线……

“哈利，想想高兴的事情，”一只微凉的小手放在了他的手心，德拉蔻坚定的站在他身边拉住他的手，她的声音也有一点抖，“想想你要离开德思礼家了，想想你可以光明正大的去霍格莫德了，想想你暑假可以随时随地去我家玩了……”

摄魂怪逼近了，离他们不到十英尺了，它们在哈利和德拉蔻周围形成了一道坚实的墙，而且越逼越近……

“呼……”哈利开始吟唱：“呼神护卫！呼神护卫！”

德拉蔻也用魔杖指着围上来的摄魂怪们，跟哈利一起喊，“护神守卫！”她的杖尖喷出银色的细线，越来越多，这些线缠绕在一起越缠越紧，忽然炸开了，一个动物从里面飞了出来。

那是一只漂亮的白孔雀，它展开双翼，拖着那巨大的尾羽，绕着两个人飞了一圈。摄魂怪后退了，但噬魂怪的数量太多了，它们后退了，但还在蠢蠢欲动。

看到白孔雀，哈利忽然想起在马尔福庄园过的那半个暑假，他想起德拉蔻穿着晨衣跑去他的“扫帚间”，捏着他的鼻子叫他起床，他睁开眼睛，看见德拉蔻模模糊糊的笑脸，比窗外的晨光还要灿烂。

而此时摄魂怪的阴影笼罩在德拉蔻脸上，她的手明显变冷了，头上流下了冷汗，呼吸散乱。

我要保护她，我不能每次都让德拉蔻保护我，哈利握紧了魔杖。

“护神守卫。”哈利大声吟唱着咒语，他的杖尖喷出的银色雾气越来越多，多到把两个人笼罩在烟雾中，一只四爪的动物从里面跳了出来，它大吼着冲向了摄魂怪，然后飞了起来，跟白孔雀一起，扑向那些摄魂怪们。

那是一只狮鹫——一只格里芬（Griffin），它有着狮子的利爪和老鹰巨大的翅膀，它围绕着白孔雀，保护着它，勇敢地冲向摄魂怪们，那些黑色的肮脏生物发出尖啸，四散奔逃。

德拉蔻欣喜地看着哈利，“狮鹫，哇，传说中的魔法生物，我第一次看清你的守护神，实在是太帅了吧。”

其实哈利也是第一次看清，他之前守护神模糊到只能看清是四条腿。

小天狼星躺在地上一动不动，苍白得像已经死了，哈利跑过去，推了推他，毫无动静。

德拉蔻又来了一个清水如泉，她看到他的睫毛动了动，“虽然摄魂怪逃了，但斯内普教授一会就领着教授们来抓你了，你最好快点逃。”

她把隐身衣丢在他身上，塞了一瓶药水在他手里，“你救了巴克比克，给那颗蛋滴上这个药水，它就能恢复，你骑着巴克比克快点逃吧。被斯内普教授抓住，我们可真的没办法了，他可是真心恨你。”

小天狼星勉强睁开眼，他只看向哈利，“对不起，哈利，我似乎带来的都是惊吓，而不是惊喜。”

“不……教父，”哈利第一次说出这个词，感觉有点不好意思，他听见赫敏故意发出的喧哗声，教授们一定看到了刚才守护神发出的亮光，正在朝这边来。“你快走吧。”

小天狼星披上隐身衣，瞬间消失在了夜色里。远远地麦格教授赶了过来，她紧张得满脸都是汗，看到哈利和德拉蔻好端端地站在那里，这才松了一口气。

“你们没事吧？小天狼星呢？”她问。

“我们只遇上了摄魂怪，没有看到小天狼星。”德拉蔻一本正经地说，“还好哈利呼唤出了守护神，摄魂怪才跑了。”

“不用管小天狼星了，你们没事就好。”麦格教授那么严肃的人也禁不住抱了他俩一下。斯内普教授走在后面，他头上的伤口还在流血，德拉蔻赶紧跑过去，得到了斯内普的一个白眼。

虽然哈利坚持自己没事，教授们还是不放心，他们全都被送进了医疗翼，罗恩稍微严重点，小矮星跑之前狠狠地咬了他，他跑动中还扭了脚。剩下几个人只是一些擦伤。可是庞弗雷夫人还是坚持他们要在医疗翼呆到明天早上。

赫敏殷勤地罗恩削了一个苹果，递到罗恩嘴边，罗恩别开脸，他俩还没完全和好，不过看上去已经有松动的迹象了。

哈利先是坐在德拉蔻的床边，“不给我说说怎么回事吗？”他往上坐坐。

德拉蔻扫了他一眼，不好意思地说：“应该提前跟你说的，但你那时候对小天狼星还很怨恨，所以没有跟你说。”哈利又往床上坐了坐，几乎坐到德拉蔻身边了。

“我知道他有办法在霍格沃兹来去，而且偷了我们课堂上做的缩身药剂，所以我让他在行刑前给巴克比克吃了缩身药剂让它变成了一个鸟蛋，这样小天狼星就能很容易地偷走它了。

我则是帮他抓小矮星彼得，然后交给他。我用活点地图很容易就把他抓住了，为了保险起见，我先去问了卢平教授，他确认这的确是小矮星的阿尼玛格斯，卢平教授也是那时候才知道小天狼星是无辜的。

赫敏的事情我之前不知道，但他是为了见你才那么做的吧，我觉得他有点分不清你和你爸爸……”

经过几番移动，哈利已经完全爬上了了德拉蔻的床，他靠在她身边，眼睛含着笑看着她。

“德拉蔻，我觉得我见了那么多摄魂怪还是受了点内伤……”他装着捂住胸口，“好冷啊。”他往德拉蔻身边蹭蹭，“你冷不冷？”

“哈利，你知道我们马上就要放暑假了吗？”现在是六月份，热死了好吗？

可他耍赖地拉住她的胳膊，装出一副你要赶我下床，我会立马晕过去的样子。德拉蔻无奈地叹了口气。

可惜庞弗雷夫人立刻出现把哈利赶回了他自己的病床，并且表示让赫敏停止削苹果，回到她的床上去睡觉。

暑假之前哈利收到了小天狼星的一封信，一只色彩斑斓的热带大鸟，送来了他的隐身衣和小天狼星的信。

他告诉哈利他和巴克比克都很好，他在顺利地亡命天涯，希望哈利也能一切平安，同时他同意哈利去霍格莫德，以一个教父的身份。

哈利满意地把信折了起来，装进口袋里，他此时正在霍格沃兹特快上面穿梭，在找那颗金色的脑袋。

他终于找到了，他看着她漂亮的侧脸，大声喊：“德拉蔻，暑假我能去你家吗？我想你家的白孔雀了。”

（哈利的守护神我给换了，一直都觉得鹿什么的太弱鸡了，尤其是守护神=阿尼玛格斯，你说小天狼星的大狗熊能打败狼人，小矮星的耗子能按打人柳，你詹姆变一只鹿，是怕狼人饿着吗？哈哈哈，于是私心就给换了。格兰芬多就是从Griffin这个词根演化出来的，感觉非常适合狮院的人，小龙的守护神嘛，卢修斯会很喜欢吧。）


	30. Chapter 30

邓布利多曾经告诉哈利，只要他还把女贞路四号称为“家”，他母亲的魔法就能在他成年之前保护他。

所以他一年必须回一次女贞路。

“我到家了。”他垂头丧气地对德拉蔻说。 

他有半个暑假都赖在马尔福庄园，由于不是第一次了，所以卢修斯也无可奈何地听之任之。但最近发生了一件事情，让卢修斯异常震怒，直接把哈利赶回了女贞路。

因为马尔福庄园新来了一个家养小精灵。家养小精灵会自己挑选主人，他们一般只去古老大宅工作，纯血世家有几个家养小精灵并不稀奇，但家里新来家养小精灵只有一个意思——这个家族要添丁进口了。

“哈利已经把马尔福庄园当成家了吗？”纳西莎有点高兴地捂住了嘴，有个儿子也不错呀。

但还有另一个可能，卢修斯想起女儿已经十四岁了——他几乎是用脚踹开了德拉蔻的房门。

两个人正在安静地看书，德拉蔻坐在沙发上，哈利坐在地上，看上去很恬静，如果德拉蔻不是把腿搭在哈利肩膀上的话。

她穿着长裙，光着腿，哈利无意识地把脸贴在她白皙的小腿上，看上去心无杂念。

可是越是这样卢修斯越生气，这表明哈利对这种程度的亲密习以为常——这是卢修斯绝对无法容忍的。

走上前一把把女儿从哈利身边扯开，卢修斯一脸危险地问：“哈利波特有没有对你不规矩？”

德拉蔻腾地红了脸，“没有，爸爸。”她言不由衷地说，哈利这个暑假个子猛长，已经比德拉蔻高了半个头，虽然还是很瘦，但隐隐约约已经有少年的样子。两个人虽然一直没说过什么情话，但搂搂抱抱一点都不少。

“哈利波特还不回家吗？今天就回去吧。”卢修斯盯着哈利，白吃白住也就算了，你要敢对我女儿下手……

“马尔福先生，我做错什么了吗？”哈利委屈地问，他没对德拉蔻做什么啊，虽然他很想。

“为什么？爸爸。”德拉蔻同样不满地说，德思礼家对哈利很糟，他回去饭都吃不饱。

“我说让他回去就回去，没有为什么！”卢修斯表示，哈利波特今天不走我就诅咒他。

于是，哈利只好垂头丧气收拾行李回女贞路，好在此时他收到了韦斯莱先生和罗恩的信。

韦斯莱先生热情地邀请哈利跟他家一起去看魁地奇世界杯，他从魔法部运动司搞到了最好的票。

而罗恩则表示赫敏也在韦斯莱家，他们明天就去接他。

德拉蔻露出暧昧的表情，看来暑假也腻在一起的不止她和哈利。赫敏应该偷偷跟罗恩撒了不少娇，看他信里的语气，已经完全把上个学期的事情忘记了。

信来的时间恰到好处，哈利甚至不用在女贞路过夜，就可以直接去韦斯莱家了。

“他们说好来女贞路接你吗？”德拉蔻跟哈利手拉着手在路口走来走去，他们迟到了。

“嗯，是的，我跟罗恩是这么说的。”韦斯莱家跟马尔福家关系不怎么好，让他们去马尔福庄园是有点为难。不过他们打算怎么过来呢？他们家唯一的汽车已经离家出走了。

而此时德思礼家里传来了佩妮姨妈歇斯底里的尖叫声，那声音绝对不是耗子跳到桌子上那么简单。

“哦，不是吧？”哈利笑了起来，“他们……不会是用的飞路粉吧？”

德思礼家里有一个壁炉，但是那是一个假壁炉，已经被砖块封了起来，装上了一个更清洁的电暖炉。此时韦斯莱先生和双胞胎被困在砖块后面，挤成了一团。

哈利冲进去的时候，费农姨夫把佩妮姨妈护在身后，正在瑟瑟发抖。客厅里到处都是碎砖头，看来韦斯莱先生用了暴力的方法爆破开了砖墙，他正在尽量友好地安抚德思礼一家，但看起来没有什么效果。

乔治和弗雷德看到哈利很高兴，他们自告奋勇地去帮哈利抬行李，不过他们对德拉蔻有点尬尴。德拉蔻也有同感，她觉得自己应该回家了，不过哈利拉了她一把，“来吧，跟我去陋居玩玩吧，赫敏也在。”

金妮涨红了脸坐在陋居的客厅里，自从哈利第一次拜访陋居以来，金妮就对他非常迷恋。她知道哈利今天就能来了很高兴，当壁炉的火焰变绿之后，她兴奋地站了起来。

当她看清是谁从火焰里走出来之后，她尖叫了一声，转身跑回房间去了。赫敏疑惑地从厨房探出头，当她看到是德拉蔻之后，高兴地跑出来抱了抱她。

随后哈利和双胞胎也通过壁炉来到了陋居，最后回来的是韦斯莱先生，但韦斯莱先生脸色很难看，双胞胎在德思礼家闯了祸，把达力的舌头变成了四尺长，韦斯莱夫人拉长了脸，准备骂人。

“我们去罗恩的房间吧，”赫敏缩了缩脖子，推着哈利和德拉蔻上了楼。

陋居好像一座塔，房间小，但是层数非常多，几个人爬了好久才到了罗恩的房间，他们刚坐好，金妮也拉着脸走了进来，她装作不在意地看了一眼德拉蔻，故意坐在哈利身边。

罗恩已经挂在嘴边的“小天狼星”只好咽了下去，因为没抓到小矮星彼得，所以小天狼星现在还是通缉犯，只有他们几个人知道他其实是无辜的。罗恩本来想打听一下小天狼星的情况，但金妮在这里只好作罢。

“今晚留下来吃饭吧，德拉蔻。”赫敏高兴地说，韦斯莱全家都在，餐厅根本放不下，他们会在院子里吃饭，特别有意思。

“嗯嗯，留下来吧。”罗恩也附和着说，“我们家花园里全是地精，你肯定见都没见过。”

哈利也期盼地看着德拉蔻，想到剩下的暑假不能天天见到她了，他就觉得心里空落落的。

“如果不添麻烦的话……”德拉蔻抿嘴笑着说。

金妮发出一声咳嗽。

虽然双胞胎不跟德拉蔻说话，但韦斯莱家其它人都很温和（除了金妮），韦斯莱先生就算跟卢修斯互相看不顺眼，也热烈地欢迎了德拉蔻，莫丽给德拉蔻的盘子里装满了鸡肉、火腿馅饼、煮土豆和沙拉，德拉蔻努力了半天只吃掉了一半，好在哈利坐在她旁边，偷偷帮她把剩下的食物吃光了。

克鲁克山这只快要成精的猫在满院子追那些土豆一般的地精，地精逃进了靴子里哈哈大笑。桌子被满桌的盘子压的直哼哼。

在明净的深蓝色的夜空下吃饭，对于德拉蔻和哈利来说都很新鲜，尤其是这张餐桌是这么吵闹，所有人都在说话，仿佛回到了霍格沃兹的礼堂。

饭后，韦斯莱先生变出了一些蜡烛，把渐渐暗下来的园子照亮了，大家开始享用韦斯莱夫人做的草莓冰淇淋。飞蛾低低地在桌子上飞舞，温暖的空气中弥漫着青草和金银花的香气。哈利觉得自己吃得很饱，他看了看身边的德拉蔻，用手环住她的腰，偷偷在她脸上亲了一下，她身上青苹果香气非常好闻，这一刻，哈利真是从心底里感到满足。

德拉蔻回家的时候，卢修斯已经快把壁炉前的地毯刨出坑来了，他已经在那来回走了两个小时了。

“这都几点了你才回来？你吃过饭了？什么？韦斯莱家？天啊！多利，多利，”卢修斯对着凭空出现的家养小精灵大喊，“快给小姐准备胃药，她今天一定会肚子疼的。”

第二天就是魁地奇世界杯举办的日子了，在一片荒凉的、雾气弥蒙的沼泽地里扎起了许多帐篷，都是前来看世界杯比赛的巫师们。哈利，赫敏跟着韦斯莱一家刚刚到达了这里，这还是他和赫敏第一次看魁地奇世界杯，也是第一次见到这么多世界各地蜂拥而至的巫师。

韦斯莱先生弄到了一等座的票，是顶层包厢。这让哈利被一群大人物包围了，包括魔法部部长福吉，他正陪着保加利亚的魔法部部长闲聊，虽然他们俩都听不懂对方在说什么。福吉跟哈利很熟了，保加利亚魔法部长到了哈利的闪电疤痕，兴奋地对着福吉说了一大堆听不懂的话。

此时卢修斯带着纳西莎和德拉蔻也来了，他们全家都是盛装出席，德拉蔻穿了一身哈利没见过的新裙子，像一朵盈盈盛开的花朵。他们坐得离韦斯莱一家很近，这对于哈利来说是个惊喜，但对卢修斯来说，就是惊吓了。幸亏福吉就在附近，卢修斯嘴巴动了动，没说什么，他盯紧了德拉蔻，不准她和哈利说话，并且让她坐在他和纳西莎中间。

魁地奇比赛前有球队吉祥物的表演，保加利亚队带来的是——魅娃。

韦斯莱先生立刻开始擦眼镜。

“什么是魅娃？”哈利伸长了脖子。

只见一百个媚娃已经滑向赛场，哈利的疑问得到了解答。媚娃是女人——是哈利有生以来见过的最漂亮的女人。

媚娃开始跳舞，哈利的脑子变得一片空白，只感到一种极度的喜悦，世界上的一切都不重要了，只要他能一直看着媚娃就行，因为如果她们停止跳舞，就会发生可怕的事……

然后他忽然觉得脑袋一阵清凉，一股水柱浇了他满头满脸，他抹了一把满脸的水，吃惊地看到罗恩做出似乎要从跳板上跳水的姿势，呆在那里一动不动，而赫敏正在使劲掐他。

他回头看了一眼德拉蔻，她正扬起眉毛把魔杖还给纳西莎，她对他危险地笑笑，哈利不由自主打了一个冷颤。


	31. Chapter 31

魅娃一出来，卢修斯就闭上眼睛塞住耳朵，魅娃的舞蹈有魔力，他可不想在女儿面前丢脸。

所以德拉蔻跟哈利的互动他一点都没看见。哈利瞄了一眼闭着眼睛的卢修斯，心说还好没被马尔福先生看见他刚才的蠢样，否则他能嘲笑他二十年。

魁地奇比赛非常精彩，保加利亚队有一个出色的找球手克鲁姆，但他们的追球手不如爱尔兰队，所以虽然克鲁姆抓住了金色飞贼，但保加利亚队还是输了。但是克鲁姆的表现非常亮眼，除了爱尔兰队的球迷，大家都在激烈地讨论他。

“他可真勇敢，不是吗？那几个假动作干脆利落。”赫敏感叹地说。罗恩看了她一眼，撇了撇嘴什么也没说。

随后保加利亚队和爱尔兰队的队员都走进了包厢和魔法部长们握手，布鲁姆走过哈利他们眼前，一身汗水泥泞看上去很狼狈。他锐利的眼睛扫视了一圈，在德拉蔻身上停了一下，他几不可查地对德拉蔻点了点头，最后他飞快地看了一眼赫敏，收回了目光。此时整个体育馆给予了他无比热烈的、震耳欲聋的欢呼。

比赛比预想中结束的早，他们离开体育馆返回营地，潮水般的人群瞬间就把他们包围了，哈利不得不和韦斯莱家的人手拉手，防止被人群冲散。罗恩拉着赫敏，赫敏拉着哈利，哈利伸出手，金妮红着脸把她的手放进哈利的手里，她激动地出了好多汗，小手汗津津的，哈利感觉就像握着一条小鱼。

他们努力穿过人群，回到了韦斯莱家的帐篷，周围全是欢庆的爱尔兰球迷，他们聚在一起吵吵闹闹，一直闹到半夜，金妮趴到桌子上睡着了，韦斯莱先生才赶孩子们赶紧去睡觉。

哈利换了睡衣，但一点都不想睡觉，他刚喝了一杯热巧克力，精神正亢奋，布鲁姆在比赛中用过的假动作在他脑海里不停重复，他跟罗恩说去周围溜达一圈。

其实他的目标是营地中央那座很像宫殿的帐篷，门口拴的白孔雀他看上去有点眼熟。他碰运气一样在周围转了几圈，谁也没碰到。他沮丧地准备回去，一抬头就看到了德拉蔻和纳西莎。

“哈利，”德拉蔻惊讶地说，“你在这干什么？”

“我……没事随便转转。”哈利摸摸鼻子，他可不善于说谎，“你怎么还没睡？”

“哦，我妈妈有点不舒服，我陪她出来走走。”德拉蔻看了一眼纳西莎，又看看哈利。

“纳西莎阿姨，你感觉好点了吗？马尔福先生呢？”哈利各种东张西望，卢修斯在附近吗？他可得警觉一点。

“被魔法部的同僚拉走了。”纳西莎恹恹地说，“他暂时回不来，我实在不太舒服，我先回马尔福庄园了，德拉蔻你一会叫多利来带你回家或者去阿斯托利亚那里吧。”说完纳西莎就幻影移形了。

纳西莎阿姨跟卢修斯叔叔对自己的态度简直是两个极端啊，哈利心想，他伸手拉住德拉蔻的手，“走走？”

现在已经接近午夜了，只有很少的帐篷里还发出声音，有些没熄灭的篝火发出“噼噼啪啪”的响声。

“今天的比赛真精彩，嗯？”哈利用自己的手指扣住德拉蔻的五指，掌心贴着掌心，拇指在她的手背轻轻磨蹭着。

“是啊，威克多尔不愧是世界级的找球手，动作行云流水。”她什么时候才能靠假动作把哈利波特摔在地上啊。

“威克多尔？”哈利愣了一下，叫名字这么亲热？“你认识他？”

“咦？莱尔上个学期去霍格沃兹的时候威克多尔也在啊，他是德姆斯特朗的学生代表，你没注意到他吗？”上个学期布斯巴顿和德姆斯特朗的校长都带着他们的学生访问了霍格沃兹，虽然马克西姆夫人很惹眼，但克鲁姆不是魁地奇明星吗？

“克鲁姆还是学生？”哈利睁大眼睛，他长得也太老成了吧。他那时候光注意莱尔去了，根本没注意到克鲁姆。“他……对你，友好吗？”

“哦～说到这个，你知道威克多尔跟我打听过哪个女孩的名字吗？”德拉蔻忽然露出一个暧昧的笑容，“赫敏，他问我赫敏叫什么名字。”

可哈利并不在意克鲁姆钟意谁，因为德拉蔻的眼睛在闪闪的星光下实在是太漂亮了，他忍不住拉住她，“德拉蔻，你好漂亮，”他低声说，“我……我一直……你知道吗？”

“什么？”德拉蔻扬起脸，她眨了眨眼，星光在她眼里闪烁着。

“我喜欢你，德拉蔻。”哈利轻声说，他鼓起勇气低头，轻轻贴上她的嘴唇，他感觉她愣了一下，但没有推开他。哈利只感觉心花怒放，他用力把她搂进怀里，辗转在她漂亮的唇瓣上，青苹果的香味一阵阵地钻进他的鼻子里，他伸出舌头轻舔着她的唇齿。德拉蔻搂住了他的脖子，轻轻张开了嘴，开始回应他，那感觉甜美到了极致，导致哈利的身体甚至有一点颤抖，他蠢蠢欲动的手感觉没有地方放，只能紧紧地抱住她，搂紧她的腰。

可是，周围的声音渐渐有些不对劲，静谧里传来惊叫声和人们慌乱奔跑的声音，德拉蔻也听见了，她推开哈利，“好像有什么不对？”

哈利点点头，“我们去韦斯莱家的帐篷，韦斯莱先生和比尔查理都在。”韦斯莱家帐篷里有三个成年巫师和一个魔法部官员，会比较安全。

他们没走几步就遇上了韦斯莱先生，“我要帮助部里维持秩序！”韦斯莱先生的声音盖过了喧闹声，一边卷起了自己的袖子，“你们快进林子里去，走在一起，不要散开。等事情解决后我再去找你们！”他身后跟着罗恩他们，他们把外套披在睡衣外面，都是一脸的紧张。

远远地，他们看到很多戴着兜帽和面具的巫师在耍弄一家子麻瓜，他们把大人和小孩都抛向高空，同时发出一阵阵狂笑，还有很多巫师在加入他们。

“真恶心。”罗恩嘟囔着，他拉着赫敏的手，赫敏粉色睡衣外面穿着罗恩的大外套。金妮跟在赫敏身后，看到手拉手的哈利和德拉蔻愣住了。

“快走。”弗雷德说着，一把抓住金妮的手，把她往树林里拖去，剩下的人跟在后面，一起钻进了树林。

德拉蔻回头看了一眼飘在空中的麻瓜一家和下面那些戴着面具的巫师，她着急地对赫敏说，“赫敏，你最好戴一个帽子，我觉得……我觉得那些人是针对麻瓜的。”

“赫敏是巫师。”罗恩不满地说，但还是伸手把外套上的帽子给赫敏扣在了脑袋上。

而此时弗雷德拉着金妮在夜色里已经走得没影了，哈利他们只能自己在森林里摸索，他还把魔杖丢了，他们越走越深，在森林深处看到了三个修长美丽的魅娃。

罗恩涨红了脸，脸上的肌肉奇怪地耷拉着，大声叫道：“我有没有告诉你们，我发明了一种飞天扫帚，一直能飞到木星上？”

“哎呀，你怎么这样！”赫敏皱起了眉毛，她使劲抓住罗恩的手臂，拉他转过身来，然后押着他走开了。

好在哈利这次控制住了自己，根本没看魅娃们一眼，他觉得这完全是那个吻的功劳，他现在心里全是德拉蔻，已经插不进去任何东西了。

忽然，没有一点征兆，很近的地方传来一个声音，突然划破了寂静。这声音和他们在树林里听见的其他声音都不一样，它发出的不是紧张的喊叫，而像是一句咒语。

“尸骨再现。”

一个硕大无比的骷髅升到了空中，由无数碧绿色闪闪发光的东西组成，一条大蟒蛇从骷髅的嘴巴里冒出来，像是一根舌头，在一团绿莹莹的烟雾中发出耀眼的光，在漆黑的夜空衬托下，就像一个新的星座。

哈利觉得身边的德拉蔻颤抖了一下，发出一声低低的尖叫，他低下头，发现她脸色变得煞白，紧紧地抓住了他的胳膊，好像靠自己已经完全站不住了。

而他们周围的树林里同样爆发出阵阵尖叫声，很多人仓皇地逃走了。

“黑魔标记……”赫敏呻吟般地说，一边拼命地拉着罗恩，“神秘人的符号！”

而此时二十几个巫师从天而降，抓住了一个拿着哈利魔杖的家养小精灵，“尸骨再现”是用哈利的魔杖发出来的，但到底是谁发的，魔法部官员们兀自争论不休。

韦斯莱先生带着他们回了帐篷，大家讨论了一会黑魔标记，德拉蔻一直一声不吭。不过折腾了半夜，大家都累了，德拉蔻表示要回自己家的帐篷，哈利送她回去，帐篷里黑黑的，一个人也没有，看样子卢修斯还没回来。

“你一个人不怕吗？食死徒刚刚才逃走。”德拉蔻家的帐篷里很豪华，他给她倒了一杯水。

德拉蔻接过水杯，放在一边的桌子上，她走近了哈利，抱住他，把脸贴在他的胸口，她听到他越来越快的心跳声，低声说，“我害怕，哈利，抱抱我。”

哈利抱住她，她是真的害怕，她一直在发抖，她甚至出了很多冷汗，把她金色的发丝都贴在了额头上。哈利像哄小孩一样低声哄着她，拍拍她的后背，温柔地摇晃着她。凌晨三点，她皱着眉头睡着了。

睡梦中，她看到空中又一次升起了黑魔标记，然后她背后里德尔留下的那个疤痕，剧烈地疼了起来。


	32. Chapter 32

天还没亮，绿眼睛和灰眼睛同时睁开了，“天啊……好疼！”

两个人靠在一起只睡了几个小时就惊醒了。哈利揉搓着额头上的闪电疤，德拉蔻把背顶在床单上，缩成一个小虾米，两人的疤痕同时疼绝对不是什么浪漫的事情。

“神秘人要杀你……哈利。”神秘人现在的样子好恐怖，好像一条长了脸的蛇。

“你也梦到了？”哈利把手贴在德拉蔻背后的伤疤上，那里一跳一跳的，还在抽搐，“我也梦到他和虫尾巴，杀了一个麻瓜，还要杀我……”虫尾巴想给哈利求情，但伏地魔拒绝了。哈利浑身难受，被虫尾巴求情让他觉得恶心。

他想起上个学期特里劳妮说过“伏地魔将要东山再起”的预言，或许那个老骗子这次说对了。

“这次黑魔标记重现，肯定跟神秘人有关，你回了韦斯莱家，一定要一直跟大家呆在一起。或许这次你回到陋居是一件好事……”陋居比马尔福庄园安全，德拉蔻愣愣地想，她想起昨夜那些蒙着面具的食死徒，那样的衣服，马尔福庄园也有。

而爸爸，昨晚不在……

德拉蔻叹了口气，马尔福家的黑历史，可以追溯到她爷爷阿布拉克萨斯，一个游戏人间的食死徒，但说他是多么信奉伏地魔，还不如说他是喜欢危险刺激，所以还不到四十岁就把自己玩死了，丢下当年还没毕业的卢修斯。

十六岁的卢修斯一个人撑起了马尔福家族，那难度可想而知，纯血世家最是迎高踩低，就算纳西莎代表着最古老高贵的布莱克家族坚定地站在他身后，他也必然是用尽了所有手段，甚至包括臣服在伏地魔的脚下。

但他给自己留了后路，所以神秘人第一次倒台后他才没有被送进阿兹卡班。

然而如果神秘人卷土重来，像卢修斯这样的“背叛者”，恐怕是死得最惨的那一批。

“你也要注意安全，如果伤疤再疼你一定要跟我说。等开了学，我们去问邓布利多……”哈利拉着德拉蔻的手安慰她，她的脸色非常苍白，衬得那双灰眼睛也变得苍白了。

此时门口传来脚步声，德拉蔻对哈利做了一个“嘘”的手势，赶紧迎了出去。

满身晨露一脸疲惫的卢修斯走了过来，他看到德拉蔻勉强笑了一下，“你起的这么早？不是没睡吧？你妈妈呢？”

“妈妈不舒服先回家了，爸爸你要喝点水吗？”你脸色真难看。

“又不舒服了？”卢修斯担心地皱起眉头，“我们回家吧，德拉蔻，看看你妈妈需不需要去医院。多利！”

家养小精灵啪地出现在空中，“有什么吩咐，尊贵的主人。”

“你把帐篷收起来，我跟小姐要先回去了。”卢修斯说完对着德拉蔻伸出手，德拉蔻担心地望了一眼帐篷，拉住卢修斯的手跟随显形了。

哈利眼看着德拉蔻消失在空气里，从帐篷里钻了出来，“嗨，老多利，最近好吗？”他跟多利打招呼，多利气呼呼地看了他一眼，一声不吭。又是他，那个经常来马尔福庄园抢家养小精灵工作的坏巫师——哈利波特。

回到韦斯莱家的帐篷里，大家都还没起床，因为人多，他们家帐篷里都是双层床，哈利躺在下铺，听到罗恩在上铺打着呼噜，他身上还残留着德拉蔻的青苹果香味，他闭上眼睛，眼前就是她的脸。

哈利忽然期盼快点开学。

剩下的假期哈利靠跟罗恩在陋居的小花园里打3v3魁地奇打发时间，韦斯莱先生一直在加班，莫丽忧心忡忡，他写信给小天狼星，一直也没收到回信。但马尔福家的巨大猫头鹰送给他一样好东西——一把双面镜。

偷偷摸摸躲进厕所，哈利从口袋里抽出双面镜，“德拉蔻，”他轻轻地叫了一声。

双面镜亮了起来，德拉蔻那边似乎很混乱，完全不像优雅安静的马尔福庄园。

“哈利，你好……”德拉蔻一边说话一边急匆匆地往前走，她脸色出乎意料地很好，眼睛里闪着奇异的光。

“德拉蔻……你在哪啊？”

“我在家啊，你听到很乱是吗？我们家最近鸡飞狗跳了。”德拉蔻笑了起来，“我妈妈啊……肚子里有小宝宝了，哈哈哈……我爸爸紧张得歇斯底里了。”

那天圣芒戈魔法医院的治疗师表示纳西莎没什么病，只是怀孕了，你们可以回家静养了。卢修斯整个人好像被雷劈了，完全反应不过来。他脑子里乱糟糟的，他母亲生了他之后就死了，对卢修斯来说女人生孩子等于拿命赌博，所以他从来没想过让茜茜再生一个。生个不停那是穷鬼韦斯莱家才做的事情。可是茜茜居然怀孕了 ，他害怕极了，又不能表现出来。

于是马尔福庄园就乱套了。

“我现在是一刻都不能停呢，要照顾妈妈，还要安慰爸爸，”德拉蔻笑眯眯地说，她很高兴，她去韦斯莱家玩过之后，就觉得马尔福庄园太冷清了。

“真是令人震惊的消息，”哈利感觉这世界有点魔幻，德拉蔻要有弟弟妹妹了，“你也别天天想着小宝宝，留一点心思来想我。”

“咳……！”德拉蔻左右看了一下，钻进一个房间，涨红了脸低声说，“我想你了。”

“我也想你了，”哈利又开始折磨他那头鸡窝一样的头发。

此时韦斯莱双胞胎开始在外面拼命砸门，哀嚎道，“哈利波特，伟大的救世主，你是便秘吗？你都进去多久了，赶紧出来，我们要拉到裤子里了。”

德拉蔻在那边听见了，示意哈利快点关掉双面镜，哈利盯着她的脸，舍不得挂，“德拉蔻，你亲我一下，隔着镜子就行。”

外面拍门的声音更响了，德拉蔻匆匆地把镜子贴在嘴唇上，哈利也把嘴巴贴了上去，隔着镜子两人轻轻地亲了一下，哈利笑了起来，他这才关掉了双面镜，大声喊，“好了好了，我马上出去。”

德拉蔻靠在墙壁上，把双面镜按在胸口，心脏突突突地跳的好快，只是一个虚拟的吻，却让她脸红心跳不已。

虽然有了双面镜，但哈利跟德拉蔻的联系仍旧不方便。哈利跟罗恩睡在一起，不止是罗恩，因为新任魔法部官员珀西坚持要自己住一个房间，所以双胞胎也被塞进了罗恩的房间。

那个比鞋盒大不了多少的顶楼房间里放了四张床，虽然罗恩一粘枕头就睡死过去，但双胞胎简直就是神出鬼没的妖怪，哈利只能去厕所跟德拉蔻说几句话，时间长了还不行，莫丽已经怀疑哈利得了便秘，把他的餐后水果换成了大量的香蕉。

霍格沃兹开学是个糟糕的雨天，韦斯莱先生被魔法部紧急抓去加班，莫丽只好打电话叫了四辆麻瓜出租车送孩子们去车站。猫头鹰和紧张的克鲁克山让出租车司机吃尽了苦头，罗恩还被扁脸猫狠狠地抓了一把。

不过他们还是顺利地到达了9又3/4站台，哈利一到站台就开始东张西望，好的，他锁定了德拉蔻，可惜德拉蔻身边站着卢修斯。

“德拉蔻，你妈妈今天不能来送你，你千万不要觉得她是更偏爱小宝宝，是我不让她太操劳的，你放心，我保证我永远都是最爱你的。”卢修斯不知道从哪一本麻瓜育儿书上看来的，对德拉蔻进行心理疏导。

“好了，爸爸，别担心，我已经四年级了，我完全可以自己来坐霍格沃兹特快呀。”

“那怎么行！”卢修斯觉得德拉蔻在说反话，她觉得受到了冷落，立刻信誓旦旦地说，“放心，我一定会每年送你，一直送到七年级。”

好在德拉蔻很快就上了车，哈利从旁边的车厢追了上去，还没等德拉蔻放好行李，他就扑过去，把她搂在怀里，在她耳边轻声说，“德拉蔻，德拉蔻，我想你了。”

罗恩和赫敏站在他身后面红耳赤，赫敏悄悄地往罗恩身边靠了靠。金妮自己拖着行李一边抱怨着哥哥们没有一个好东西，一边走了过来，她看着哈利和德拉蔻，脸色变得煞白，慌慌张张地拖着行李去别的包厢了。

大约过了一个世纪，德拉蔻才把哈利从她身上撕下来，她红着脸对罗恩和赫敏点点头，招呼他们把行李放到行李架上。

“你们俩？”赫敏坐到德拉蔻身边，拽了拽她的袖子，“你在信上可什么都没说。”

德拉蔻趴在赫敏耳朵上，跟她窸窸窣窣地说着悄悄话，赫敏不停地撇着哈利，一脸暧昧地说，“哦，波特先生，你的隐瞒技术真是一流……”

“那你还不去对面坐着？”哈利拎着赫敏的袍子把她往罗恩身边推，赫敏摇摇晃晃地坐到罗恩身边，撇了他一眼，哎，罗恩这个木头什么时候能跟自己表白呢？

志得意满地坐到德拉蔻身边，他正想跟德拉蔻约定分院后找个地方见面，潘西就拉开包厢门走了进来，她身后还跟着高尔和克拉布。

“我就来晚了一会……”潘西不高兴地看着哈利，大声跟德拉蔻说，“嗨，德拉蔻，莱尔大约什么时候能来霍格沃兹啊，他信上跟你说了吗？”

“十月份，他们十月份来。”德拉蔻从口袋里掏出一封信直接给了潘西。

“莱尔？”阴魂不散吗？他怎么又要来？“他来霍格沃兹又要干什么？”

“来参加三强争霸赛啊……什么？韦斯莱先生没有告诉你们吗？”德拉蔻稀奇地问，韦斯莱先生可不像一个口风很紧的人啊。


	33. Chapter 33

霍格沃兹特快咣咣当当地开在大雨里，天空不时划过闪电和炸雷，今天真是一个坏天气。

哈利对罗恩和赫敏一直缠着德拉蔻问三强争霸赛的事情表达了强烈的不满，他们就不能让德拉蔻的嘴巴休息一下吗？

外面的雨越下越大，车厢里越来越黑，雷声里，罗恩神经敏感的小猫头鹰小猪在行李架上的鸟笼里撞来撞去，火车一阵颠簸，罗恩蒙在鸟笼上的二手礼服一下子掉了下来，正好蒙在罗恩和赫敏的头上。

哈利立刻感觉自己的机会来了，他拉了德拉蔻一把，搂住她，低头吻住了她的嘴唇，天知道他想了多久了。

“唔……”德拉蔻小小地尖叫了一声，然后她立刻推开了哈利，“会被看到的，”她涨红了脸趴到哈利耳边低声说，“分院结束之后，你去魔药教室等我。”

罗恩和赫敏被那件酱紫色的礼袍困住的时间比哈利预想中长，他不禁后悔刚才那个吻应该长一点，可是德拉蔻主动约他让他很高兴，他情不自禁地拉住她的手，轻轻亲着她的手背。

到了霍格沃兹，外面依旧是倾盆大雨，海格带着一年级学生划船（好惨），其它学生则是坐马车。马车里黑的要命，哈利把德拉蔻搂在怀里，小声不知道在她耳边说着什么，他的眼神都在德拉蔻身上。

罗恩抽出魔杖想来个“荧光闪烁”，被赫敏一把抽走了魔杖，他张开嘴正打算抱怨，她把手塞进他手里，罗恩差点咬到舌头，涨红了脸，又把嘴巴闭上了。

到了霍格沃兹城堡，大雨倾盆，黑云翻滚，赫敏给大家都用了“防水防湿”，所以他们进入城堡之后身上还算干爽。进入礼堂前，德拉蔻就被潘西拉走了，潘西用她的小狗狗脸对着哈利扮了一个鬼脸，意外地很适合她。

“晚上好。”格兰芬多的鬼魂微笑着对哈利打招呼。

“好什么呀……”哈利望着斯莱特林长桌，“真希望他们快点进行分院。我都等不及了。”

好不容易熬到分院结束，晚餐时间到了，哈利吃了两口就吃不下了，他感觉心脏掉进了胃里嘭嘭直跳，胀得肚子满满的。赫敏则是发现了霍格沃兹居然也使用家养小精灵，她很生气 ，所以也不吃了。

“哦，饶了我吧。”罗恩使劲咽了一口菜，“你把自己饿死，也不会为他们争取到病假！”

“奴隶劳动，”赫敏生气地瞪着罗恩，呼吸变得非常粗重，“这顿晚饭就是这么来的！奴隶劳动！”

“可是，家养小精灵都是自己选择去哪里工作的啊，今年马尔福庄园还新来了一个家养小精灵，我看他兴高采烈地进厨房里了。”哈利才是这张桌子上近距离接触过家养小精灵的人。

“真的？那他们家要生孩子了是吗？唉，你不知道我妈妈多想要一个家养小精灵来我家厨房帮忙，可是她生了一堆孩子，一个小精灵也不来，她气坏了。”罗恩羡慕地说，家养小精灵挑剔得很，他们只去大宅子，但家养小精灵做饭很好吃。

“你们怎么可以这么轻松的谈论这个话题，家养小精灵应该得到津贴和病假，他们是在被压迫。”赫敏气鼓鼓地说，“不过，马尔福夫人要生小宝宝了吗？”她一下子抓住了重点。

酒（南瓜汁）足饭饱之后，邓布利多笑眯眯地站起来，先是介绍了今年的黑魔法防御课教授穆迪教授——他长得简直就是一个黑巫师。

“我想你们之中有些人已经知道了，好消息总是长了翅膀——我十分愉快地告诉大家，三强争霸赛将于今年在霍格沃茨举行。”穿着花俏的老校长推了推他的小眼镜。

礼堂里立刻嗡嗡嗡地响了起来，三强争霸赛已经停办了几百年了，那是存在于传说中的比赛，甚至还有专门著作描写这些比赛，每一本都精彩刺激，这是勇敢者的游戏——每一次比赛都会死人。

“十月份，布斯巴顿和德姆斯特朗的校长将率领他们精心筛选的竞争者前来，我们会用极其公正的方式挑选参赛者，但是只有十七岁以上的学生才能参加——切记这一点。最后，我希望当我们的外国贵宾在霍格沃兹逗留期间，你们都会表现得热情友好，好了，你们现在应该上床休息了。”

礼堂里所有人都在一边走一边兴高采烈地讨论三强争霸赛，除了哈利。他跟罗恩说了一声，在双胞胎诧异的目光中，一溜烟地跑了，可惜人流量实在太大了，他花了不少时间才摸到魔药教室门口。

教室里黑漆漆的，他刚走进去什么都看不见，不过他感觉到一双小手搂到他脖子上，青苹果的气味靠了过来。

似乎是黑暗让女孩的胆子变大了，她主送吻了他，还轻轻地用舌头邀请他吻得更深一点。

哈利立刻接受了邀请，他激烈得就像外面的暴风雨，热情地追逐着她的小舌，轻舔着她嘴唇，时轻时重地咬着，他有时候能听到她发出吃痛的鼻音，那声音简直诱惑到了极致。他紧紧地抱着她，感觉到她柔软的胸脯贴在自己身上，哈利感觉氧气不够了，他这才结束深吻，轻轻地啄着。

“德拉蔻，你为什么这么好？”他低声说，他坐在一张椅子上，把德拉蔻抱到他腿上，两个人又抱了一会，才平息下激烈的喘息。

“你弄疼我了，”德拉蔻摸了摸嘴唇，被他咬的地方有点肿了。

“对不起，我下次轻一点，”哈利对自己的粗鲁也有点吃惊，“我只是有点控制不住，你的声音好甜。”娇媚得令人窒息。

德拉蔻红了脸，她转移了一个话题，“今年的黑魔法防御课教授长得真可怕。”

“我听韦斯莱先生说那是个很厉害的前傲罗，”韦斯莱先生在禁止滥用麻瓜物品司，“年纪大了之后看谁都像罪犯，被迫退休了，前几天他家垃圾桶爆炸了。”

“感觉他的精神的确不太稳定，”霍格沃兹黑魔法防御课这个职位被伏地魔诅咒了，教授们死走逃亡的，都干不长，所以似乎这个职位的招聘要求并不高。

“你不在家纳西莎阿姨没问题吗？”哈利轻轻捏着德拉蔻的腰，搞的她直想笑。

“我爸爸适应的差不多了，他适应能力一直很强的。”

哈利被青苹果香味笼罩着，她头发上的味道更浓郁些，他把脸埋进去，“我要是直接去斯莱特林找你，高尔他们会对我甩恶咒吗？……”他想昭告天下，这个女孩是他的。

“哐啷”门口传来什么声响，好像有人要开门，德拉蔻抓紧了哈利的袍子，可是等了一会，没有人推门进来。

“吓死我了……我得走了，哈利，明天保护神奇生物课上见吧。”德拉蔻盯着门看了半天，这个时间会来魔药教室的，不会是斯内普教授吧？被他抓到那可就死定了。

哈利缠着德拉蔻又亲了一会才放她走。两个人一个走向塔楼，一个走向地窖。

斯内普在角落站了好久才出来，他魔杖都抽出来了，准备把哈利抽死在魔药教室里，可是他当看到那纠缠在一起的狮蛇校袍，心里不知道为什么忽然软了下来，他踢了一脚教室门，准备还是通过扣分和禁闭的方式折磨救世主大人。

哈利回格兰芬多塔楼之后就收到了双胞胎的大粪蛋攻击，双胞胎满脸不高兴地祝贺哈利脱单，同时表示你要敢给斯莱特林魁地奇队放水，他们就天天给他杯子里放肥舌太妃糖。

第二天，暴风雨停了，天空中还挂着阴云，草地湿漉漉的，格兰芬多和斯莱特林的学生三三两两地穿过草坪，走向禁林边缘海格的小屋。

哈利到的时候，德拉蔻已经到了，她站在海格身边对他挥了挥手，海格暧昧地冲他眨眨眼，看来海格也知道了。哈利也走了过去，结果踢到海格脚边的一个箱子，箱子里立马发出噼噼啪啪的爆炸声。

“哦，哈利，你踢到今天的神奇生物了——炸尾螺。”海格高兴地说。

不知道海格又从哪里找来这些玩意——炸尾螺活像是变了形、去了壳的大龙虾，白灰灰、黏糊糊的，模样非常可怕，许多只脚横七竖八地伸出来，看不见脑袋在哪里。

“额……好恶心。”哈利和德拉蔻难得一致地对海格的小动物发表了同样的意见，而且炸尾螺不但难看，而且发出一股非常难闻的臭鱼烂虾味。

“你们可以亲自把它养大，它们就像你们的孩子。”海格高兴地说，把炸尾螺一只一只分下去。

德拉蔻立马把她那一只丢给了哈利，“加油，孩他爸。”

罗恩看到了，露出一脸坏笑，也打算把他那一只丢给赫敏，而赫敏正在思考如何不着痕迹地把这些又丑又臭，还能烧人，蜇人，咬人的“小宝宝”扼杀在摇篮里。


	34. Chapter 34

占卜课为什么要安排到下午呢？本来大家吃完了午饭就很困了，占卜课教室里又点满了令人昏昏欲睡的薰香，特里劳妮教授的声音又空灵又飘忽，哈利一边听一边打瞌睡，最后在他的占星图上画出了两个天龙座。

“参照你们各自的图表，详细分析下个月将对你们产生影响的行星的运行方式，”特里劳妮严厉地说，“下星期一必须交上来，不得以任何借口推脱，尤其是你们！”她狠狠地盯着格兰芬多的男孩子们，他们刚刚笑得好大声。

在礼堂门口，赫敏加入了他们，赫敏已经不再上占卜课了，罗恩觉得她这个选择非常明智且具有非凡的前瞻性，因为特里劳妮的作业要命的多。

哈利东张西望地找德拉蔻，他们现在偶尔会打包食物去外面吃，比如凉爽的黑湖边，毕竟不管他们谁坐到谁学院餐桌上都挺碍眼的。

还好德拉蔻没让哈利等太久，她跟潘西一起走了过来。

“哈利波特到底给我们德拉蔻吃了什么迷魂药啊？”潘西不高兴地说，她已经知道两个人在一起了，但还是看哈利不顺眼

尤其是看到两个人一见面就像扭扭糖一样缠到了一起，潘西的眼珠都快要翻倒后脑勺了。

同样不愉快的还有罗恩，“喂，你俩可不可以不要在我面前秀恩爱啊？我的眼睛都快要闪瞎了。”非常没有眼力见的罗恩抗议道，每次哈利和德拉蔻黏黏糊糊，赫敏对他的态度就会有点奇怪，那感觉太怪异了。

赫敏拍了他一下，“你说什么呢？”

“我们来霍格沃兹是来学习的对吧？”虽然这句话罗恩自己也不信，但他觉得赫敏一定会同意他这句话的，没想到赫敏睁大了眼睛奇怪地看着他，好像他嘴里长出来一条巴波块茎。

德拉蔻在一旁看着赫敏的脸，立刻笑了起来。

赫敏看了德拉蔻一眼，“你也看过？《霍格沃兹，一段校史》？”

“是的……”德拉蔻拉长声音，“最后的历届毕业照片……”

“什么什么？”哈利好奇地问。

“韦斯莱先生和莫丽的毕业照啊，你知道，他们是那一届的男女学生会主席，站在照片最中央的。”德拉蔻对哈利眨眨眼，“照片里莫丽的肚子已经很明显了。”比尔韦斯莱就是那一年十一月出生的。

“喂，德拉蔻，你别扯到我妈妈啊！”罗恩一下子脸红了，他可从来没想过这个，妈妈还没毕业就怀孕了吗？梅林啊，那可是二十年前啊。

“这有什么啊，罗恩，莫丽那时候可漂亮了，你也应该去看看照片……”德拉蔻躲在哈利身后继续逗他，哈哈哈，她还没见到脸这么红的罗恩。

“别说了！”罗恩不由自主声音大了起来，周围的人都看了过来，以为这里吵架了。

“韦斯莱先生太太当年可比我和哈利恩爱多了……”德拉蔻指着罗恩露出一脸坏笑。

“啊！德拉蔻，别说了，”罗恩想抓个什么东西丢过去阻止德拉蔻继续说，结果掏了半天只掏出来魔杖。

“救命啊，哈利，罗恩要给我丢恶咒了。”德拉蔻大叫起来，她伸手去哈利怀里掏，他随身总带几样笑话道具的，可是……

砰！

几个人失声尖叫起来，哈利感到有个白热的东西擦过他的脸颊。他赶紧伸手到身后去拉德拉蔻，可是他拉了一个空，接着又是一声巨响。

砰！

一个吼声在门厅里回荡，“哦，不许这样，小丫头片子！”

哈利猛地转过身，看见穆迪教授一瘸一拐地走下大理石楼梯。他手里拿着魔杖，直指一只浑身雪白的白鼬，白鼬在石板铺的地上瑟瑟发抖，那正是刚才德拉蔻站的地方。

“德拉蔻？”哈利不可置信地看着地面，赫敏转身就跑。

门厅里一片可怕的寂静，刚刚还在打闹的学生全都安静了下来。

“那个斯莱特林把什么放到你身上了？”穆迪怒冲冲地问，他的声音低沉、沙哑。

“没有！”哈利瞪着穆迪，他……他把德拉蔻变形了？

穆迪伸手掀开哈利的袍子，一把拽下来他戴在袍子里的那个大嘴树蛙的胸章，那还是二年级的时候德拉蔻送给哈利的，带点黑魔法的护身符，吹涨过玛姬姑妈。

穆迪带着得意的表情看着哈利，“一个黑魔法物品？嗯？”

他转身看着地上的小白鼬，它明显想跑到哈利身边，可又很害怕穆迪，它惊恐地叫了一声，犹豫了一下，朝地下室的方向跑去。

“站住，你这个卑鄙肮脏的小东西。”穆迪大吼一声，又把魔杖指向白鼬，“在我面前玩弄这些黑魔法物品？知不知道我是谁？”

“不，别这样！”哈利看着小白鼬惊恐地飘到了空中，他猛地扑了过去，把白鼬抱在怀里，穆迪的魔咒打在他身上，把他狠狠地甩了出去，摔在了地上。

“让开，哈利波特。”穆迪瞪着他的魔眼粗声粗气地说，“我是在惩戒学生！”

白鼬顺着哈利的衣领钻进了他怀里，哈利抱住胸口，感觉小白鼬贴在他的胸口，抖成一团。

“不……你不能这么做！”哈利大叫。

穆迪眯起眼睛，把魔杖对准了哈利。

“穆迪教授！你……你在做什么？”一个吃惊的声音说道，麦格教授正从大理石楼梯上下来，她身边跟着赫敏。在穆迪挥出魔咒打中德拉蔻之后，赫敏立刻去找麦格教授了。

“教训教训。”穆迪冷冷地回答。他眼珠转了转，看到小白鼬从哈利的领口里露出一个头来。

“穆迪，我们从不使用变形作为惩罚！邓布利多应该跟你说过。”麦格教授大声说，她匆匆走下楼梯，抽出自己的魔杖。片刻之后，随着噼啪一声巨响，德拉蔻又复原了。她缩在哈利怀里，漂亮的铂金发乱七八糟地披在她脸上，整个人抖成一团。

“可是我认为需要狠狠地吓唬一下。”穆迪不服气地说。

“我们可以关禁闭，穆迪！或者报告当事人所在学院的院长。”麦格教授生气地说，对女孩子这样实在是太残忍了。

“我会那么做的。”穆迪十分厌恶地瞪着德拉蔻，“一个马尔福，我以前就认识你爸爸，我知道你们一家是什么东西，你告诉他，穆迪正在密切注意他的女儿！还有你们院长……斯内普是吗？也是一个老朋友，我一直盼着跟老伙计斯内普好好聊聊呢……走吧……”说着，他一把抓住德拉蔻的手臂，想拽着她去地下室。

“我觉得德拉蔻要去医疗翼，你伤着她了。”哈利挡在德拉蔻身前，指着她的脚腕说。

麦格教授上前查看，那里果然肿的足足有常人三倍粗，她皱起了眉头，“哈利，赫敏，你们快带马尔福小姐去医疗翼。”然后她转头对穆迪说，“我们应该谈谈，穆迪教授。”

坐在医疗翼的病床上，德拉蔻抱住赫敏一直在哭，赫敏小声地安慰她。

哈利拿出他从韦斯莱兄弟那里弄来的“肿胀喷雾”又给德拉蔻脚腕上喷了一些，虽然完全不疼，但现在那里已经肿成大萝卜了，一副很严重的样子。

罗恩一路上一直不敢说话，“对不起，德拉蔻，都是因为我。”我不该跟你闹。

“不……”德拉蔻抽抽搭搭地说，“你听到他最后那些话了，他是故意针对我的，跟你们没有关系。只是……”她又禁不住哭了起来，这是她一辈子最耻辱的事情了，要不是赫敏叫来了麦格教授，还不知道穆迪要怎么折辱她呢。

“谢谢你，赫敏，谢谢你，哈利。”她忍住眼泪，认真地说。他们都为了她，去违抗那个可怕的穆迪了。

庞弗雷夫人看过之后，认为这扭伤是她见过最严重的，让德拉蔻今晚在医疗翼过夜。而且她听说这是被穆迪教授弄的之后，整个气坏了。

“我亲爱的，你也算我这里的常客了，今天被妖怪踢，明天被狗熊扑，虽然也都够倒霉的，但被教授弄成这样算是怎么回事呀，被变形？我当年上学的时候就禁止教授对学生这样惩罚了，我一定要把这件事告诉邓布利多教授，要不然过两天我这小小的医疗翼可要被受伤的学生占满了。”她气鼓鼓地走了。

没过一会，斯内普教授就气势汹汹地来了，他撇了哈利和罗恩两眼，恶狠狠地说，“德拉蔻，我告诉过你，没事别跟瘟神救世主一起玩，跟他在一起永远没好事。”

“教授，求你别告诉我爸爸。”德拉蔻吸了吸鼻子，“他要照顾我妈妈，已经够忙的了。”

“那你一个月别理哈利波特。”斯内普挑衅地看着哈利，一个月后就是三强争霸赛了，别理他，对你有好处。

哈利那一瞬间真想把肿胀喷雾喷到斯内普脸上，不过他忍住了。

晚上他披着隐身衣潜伏进了医疗翼，“真打算一个月不理我吗？”他躺在德拉蔻身边，让她靠在自己肩膀上。

“嗯，”德拉蔻闷闷地说，她在他怀里找了一个舒服的姿势，闭上了眼睛。

“隐身衣下面也不行？”哈利可怜巴巴地问。

“勉为其难吧。”

罗恩藏在图书馆里，翻开那本《霍格沃兹一段校史》，他看到年轻的爸爸开心地搂着妈妈对着他笑，还挥了挥手。妈妈的手扶在肚子上，那里鼓鼓囊囊地好像塞了一只小皮球，他们看上去快乐又幸福。罗恩忽然感到鼻子一酸，德拉蔻说得没错，年轻的莫丽真漂亮。


	35. Chapter 35

至少在明面上，德拉蔻马尔福小姐还是挺听话的，她摆出一副高傲的样子对救世主大人不理不睬。斯内普教授也说到做到，所以第二天出现的只有她家的大猫头鹰，而不是怒气冲天的卢修斯马尔福。

巨大的猫头鹰落在她的肩膀上给她送来了糖果和蛋糕，四年级了还天天收到糖果的学生太少了，像哈利就一年都收不到一次。

是的，我们的救世主大人又眼巴巴地望着斯莱特林长桌，心情很不美丽，心里一遍又一遍地骂穆迪。

斯内普教授最近也十分鬼祟，哈利相信他是在熬什么毒药，准备放进穆迪的杯子里。因为魔药课上他一说起毒药就眉飞色舞，并且极其开心地表示很多毒药是没有解药的。

去斯内普那里享受禁闭的纳威一边吃冰淇淋一边说，他在给长角蟾蜍扒皮的时候，见到德拉蔻在魔药教授办公室里写作业，在他走的时候，她还托他带了几个冰淇淋回来分给哈利他们。

于是，哈利就抱上他的隐身衣去魔药办公室附近埋伏了，他刚走到，就看到德拉蔻背着她的小书包从办公室里面出来。

“把你的无梦药剂拿上，睡前记得喝。”斯内普飘出来一小瓶药。

德拉蔻拿好药剂，装进口袋，刚走了几步，就感觉自己被什么罩住了，熟悉的隐身衣。

“无梦药剂？你做噩梦了？疤痕疼了？”哈利担心地问。

“没疼。”德拉蔻拉着哈利远离魔药办公室，“就是偶尔会做噩梦。”

“都是因为穆迪对不对？他上课没有针对你吧？”哈利生气地说，因为他上次保护德拉蔻违抗穆迪，结果穆迪在黑魔法防御课上给他施了四次夺魂咒，哈利拼命挣扎，但还是差点把膝盖骨磕碎。

“我请假了没去上课。听说他要给学生施夺魂咒，斯内普教授就给我弄来了一大堆假条。不过邓布利多跟他谈过之后，他不再那么恶狠狠地瞪我了。”德拉蔻疲惫地把头靠在哈利肩膀上，想起穆迪的目光，她打了一个冷颤。

哈利轻轻地搂着她，“小天狼星收到我的信了，他很担心，他想回来，我似乎不应该打扰他。我最近伤疤也没疼了。”被摄魂怪抓住怎么办？

“别怕，他没那么容易被抓住的，”你要相信你教父的狡猾程度。

哈利抬起德拉蔻的脸，轻轻地吻她，她的嘴唇冷冰冰的，没有平时那么柔软，但似乎亲密能赶走心里的惶惑，随着身体热度的升高，哈利感觉德拉蔻的身体不再那么紧绷了，她搂住他，软得就好像一块融化的太妃糖。

“用双面镜联系我。”德拉蔻走之前跟哈利低声说，没想到在霍格沃兹还要用双面镜，但这也是没办法的办法。

半夜在宿舍里，哈利和德拉蔻的窃窃私语得到了罗恩的强烈抗议，抗议无效，哈利看着德拉蔻喝了无梦药剂昏昏沉沉地睡着了才关了双面镜。

这天下了课，哈利他们看到“三强争霸赛”的告示已经贴出来了，还有一个星期，布斯巴顿和德姆斯特朗的学生就要来霍格沃兹了。*

想到莱尔，哈利立刻感到嗓子里不太舒服，偏偏他又不能跟德拉蔻说话。

大家都在讨论霍格沃兹的勇士，赫奇帕奇的塞德里克呼声很高，他是赫奇帕奇魁地奇队的找球手。哈利认识他，是个长的特别帅的男孩子，性格也很好。

“那个白痴，他也想当霍格沃茨的勇士？”罗恩说，他们推开叽叽喳喳的人群，朝楼梯走去。

“他可不是白痴。你只是因为他在魁地奇比赛中打败了格兰芬多才不喜欢他的。”赫敏说，“我听说他是个很出色的学生——还是级长呢。”

“你是因为他长得帅才喜欢他的。”罗恩尖刻地说。

“对不起，我不会仅仅因为别人长得帅就喜欢他！”赫敏气愤地说。

他们俩又开始了，哈利耸耸肩，罗恩是个奇怪的人，赫敏每次对他好点，他就退缩一点，但赫敏最近忙着“家养小精灵权益促进会”的事情没时间理他，他就各种不爽，非要跳出来吸引赫敏的火力。

看他们那个样，哈利忽然又觉得自己还是挺幸运的。

十月三十日傍晚，霍格沃兹的学生排着队站在城堡前面等着欢迎他们的异国贵宾，天气有点冷，空气倒是很清新，夜幕正在降临，一轮洁白的、半透明的月亮已经挂在了禁林上空。

“你说他们会怎样来？”罗恩悄声问哈利。

“门钥匙？”哈利盯着斯莱特林队伍里那个金色的小脑袋，想象莱尔跟德拉蔻见面的画面，不会一见面就是个法式大拥吻吧？他感觉自己的手有点发抖。

布斯巴顿不愧是来自浪漫的法国，哈利还没见过这么豪华梦幻的马车，这是一辆粉蓝色的巨大马车，每一匹大马都是金色的皮毛和银色的鬃毛，眩目的红色眼睛滴溜溜乱转。

莱尔德萨卢斯第一个跳下了马车，他似乎又长高了，他极具绅士风度的打开马车的金色旋梯，扶着马克西姆夫人走出马车。马克西姆夫人块头非常大，几乎跟海格一样大，可是她长得很漂亮，有一张很俊秀的橄榄色的脸，一双又黑又大水汪汪的眼睛，还有一只很尖的鼻子，比例优秀的身材裹在一件纯黑的锻子衣服里，上面镶嵌了很多闪闪发光的宝石。

她对着莱尔微微一笑，接着对着霍格沃兹的学生们优雅地颔首致意。之后，她对着邓布利多伸出一只手，邓布利多吻这只手背的时候都不用弯腰。

以莱尔为首的十二三个学生都站在马克西姆夫人的阴影里，他们穿着合体漂亮的丝绸长袍，但抵御不住霍格沃兹的寒冷。马克西姆夫人立刻带他们进城堡里暖和去了，丢下霍格沃兹一众学生继续站在冷空气里等德姆斯特朗代表队。

德姆斯特朗的出场更加精彩，他们是坐着一艘幽灵船从湖底冒出来的，他们的校长是一个又高又瘦的银发男巫——卡卡洛夫教授。

然而他们的学生代表比幽灵船更引人注目，哈利早就知道了，那是威克多尔·克鲁姆——保加利亚国家队的魁地奇明星。

回到礼堂，哈利松了一口气，莱尔并没有挨着德拉蔻坐，因为布斯巴顿坐到了拉文克劳长桌，德姆斯特朗坐在了斯莱特林长桌。（他们都没来格兰芬多长桌让罗恩非常失望）

不过克鲁姆在跟德拉蔻说话，而且他在往格兰芬多长桌看，哈利忽然想起德拉蔻说的话，“你知道威克多尔跟我打听过哪个女孩吗？他问我赫敏叫什么名字。”

哈利看了一眼赫敏，她正在跟罗恩生闷气，因为她觉得克鲁姆也没什么了不起，而罗恩在冲她大声嚷嚷。

晚宴非常丰盛，夹杂着不少异国菜肴，比如法式杂鱼汤。一个非常漂亮的布斯巴顿女生来端走了这盆杂鱼汤，她有一头长长的瀑布似的银亮头发和一双湛蓝色的大眼睛。

罗恩一下子涨红了脸，睁大眼睛盯着那女生，就好像以前从未见过女同学一样。哈利看着他，发出一声冷笑，这才让罗恩清醒了过来。

“她是个媚娃！”他嘶哑着声音对哈利说。

“肯定不是！”赫敏生气地说，“我没看见别人像白痴一样瞪着她 ，只有你！”

饭后邓布利多介绍了火焰杯的事情，再次强调只有十七岁以上的学生才能参加，就打发学生们去睡觉了。德姆斯特朗回去自己船上睡，布斯巴顿回自己的马车。（罗恩又一次非常失望。）

第二天哈利一点都睡不着，他就差跑到斯莱特林门口蹲点了，好在赫敏和罗恩阻止了他，告诉他莱尔一定会去火焰杯那里报名，所以他们一起到了餐厅。

来到餐厅果然是明智的，德拉蔻在那，她跟潘西还有阿斯托利亚一起在吃早餐。

潘西用一个幅度极大的白眼跟哈利打了个招呼，德拉蔻队赫敏和罗恩挥挥手，对哈利眨眨眼。每晚聊聊双面镜，她现在睡的好多了。

等了没一会，布斯巴顿和德姆斯特朗的学生就都来了，他们把名字投入火焰杯。

莱尔还是那样，看上去有礼而平静，而那个酷似魅娃的女生吸引了罗恩全部视线，她似乎有点生气，对着莱尔皱眉头。

他们俩一起向德拉蔻走去，哈利眼睛一亮，难道他们俩是一对吗？罗恩立刻拖着哈利也凑了过去，他一直看着那个布斯巴顿姑娘。

“哦，哈利，”莱尔露出一个温和的笑容，“我听德拉蔻说过了，你还真是个幸运的人。”

哈利没想到德拉蔻已经把这件事告诉莱尔了，而且莱尔表现得这么有礼貌，他涨红了脸，不知道该说什么。

“哦，我忘了介绍了，这是芙蓉，芙蓉德拉库尔，我的表妹。”莱尔指着那个酷似魅娃的女孩说，哈利这才发觉他们的头发和眼睛颜色基本都是一模一样的。

“你好，你不知道我跟莱尔说了多少次，他才肯把大名鼎鼎的哈利波特介绍给我。”芙蓉说，她的声音有些低哑。

“不不不，我没有什么特殊的……”哈利立刻去抓他的头发，罗恩和德拉蔻双重激光视线让他如坐针毡。

这时从芙蓉身后钻出来一个十岁左右的小女孩，她长得跟芙蓉简直一模一样。

“利亚姐姐，带我出去散步吧。”她似乎是来找阿斯托利亚的，她们年龄差不多，而阿斯托利亚也很高兴地拉着她的手，一起出去了。

“加布丽，要听阿斯托利亚的话。”芙蓉叮嘱道。小女孩穿着布斯巴顿的校服看上去非常娇俏可爱。

一会儿功夫，哈利他们就见过了布斯巴顿三个颜值怪物，尤其是自来熟的芙蓉，哈利准备赶紧找个空教室用双面镜跟德拉蔻好好讲讲情话，免得她生气。罗恩昏昏沉沉的满眼都是银色长发和湛蓝色眼睛，赫敏则拉下了脸，一点都没注意克鲁姆流连在她身上的目光。


	36. Chapter 36

万圣节晚宴的时间似乎比往常长得多，礼堂里的人不断引颈眺望，每一张面孔上都露出焦急的神情。大家都坐立不安，不时站起来看看邓布利多是不是吃完了。哈利也和他们一样，恨不得邓布利多快点吃完盘子里的东西，赶紧知道究竟是谁被选为勇士。

激动人心的时刻终于到来了。高脚杯里的火焰突然从蓝白色变成了红色，噼噼啪啪的火星迸出来。接着，一道火舌蹿到空中，从里面飞出一片被烧焦的羊皮纸。

火焰杯分三次吐出来了三个名字：

布斯巴顿：莱尔德萨卢斯

德姆斯特朗：威克多尔克鲁姆

霍格沃兹：塞德里克迪戈里

三个学校都发出雷鸣一般的欢呼声，芙蓉趴在桌子上因为没被选中哭了出来，坐在她旁边的加布丽轻声地安慰她。

可是，还没等学生们闹完，高脚杯里的火焰又变红了，上面又飞出一张羊皮纸。

邓布利多下意识地抓住了这张纸，念出了上面的名字：哈利波特。

整个礼堂忽然鸦雀无声，哈利像被雷击中一样惨白了脸，他惊慌地看着邓布利多，又去看德拉蔻，德拉蔻跟他一样吃惊地看着他。

一片不友好的嗡嗡声传遍了礼堂，大家都在指着哈利议论纷纷，尤其是其他学校的学生，有的踩到凳子上去看哈利波特到底是何方神圣。

“我没有把我的名字投进去。”哈利茫然地说，他看向德拉蔻，“你知道我没有。”

德拉蔻对他点点头，哈利感觉好受了一点，可是罗恩此时靠过来说，“你用了什么方法？你应该也告诉我的。”让哈利的心情又落到了谷底。

此后哈利被迫参加了三个学校的“扯皮会议”，马克西姆夫人和卡卡洛夫教授气坏了，莱尔看他的眼神也是各种不赞同，克鲁姆倒是丝毫不为所动。要不是魔法契约在身，他们说不定下一秒就回家了。

穆迪教授又一次拿出他老傲罗或者说老黑巫师的思维方式：有人要借此害死哈利波特。哈利回忆起他课堂上中的四次夺魂咒——穆迪非让他超出人体极限平地跳上课桌，差点把他摔死——感觉穆迪的嫌疑最大。

出了会议室，礼堂已经空了，学生们都回到各个学院休息了。塞德里克明显不太相信哈利没耍花招，但还是好脾气地表示大家都是为了霍格沃兹，一起加油。

哈利心情并不好，能参加三强争霸赛并没有让他感到开心，他并不喜欢成为全校焦点的感觉，尤其是那些目光一点都不友好（感觉回到了扣分王那个时期）。

“哈利！”德拉蔻从拐角冲了出来，牢牢地抱住他，“你没事吧？怎么会这样？”

德拉蔻温暖的怀抱让哈利感觉像溺水的人抓住了浮木，他狠狠地抱住了她，“德拉蔻，你相信我吗？我没有把我的名字扔进火焰杯。”

“当然了，我当然相信你，你没有这么做的原因，而且你那天晚上跟我聊了半夜的双面镜呢。”德拉蔻温柔地看着哈利，金加隆对哈利没有吸引力，他是霍格沃兹零花钱最多的学生了，他也没有时间，她看到他睡着了才关掉镜子，“不过，现在这个局面，你想好怎么应对了吗？”

“是的，”哈利表示想好了，他们对我扔香蕉皮我也认了。

“你真是笨蛋啊……”德拉蔻无奈地叹气，格兰芬多真实诚。

黑暗里传来一声咳嗽，斯内普教授怒气冲冲地从黑暗里钻了出来，“双面镜？真是好办法！ 你还真是听我的话，马尔福小姐。”他狠狠瞪了德拉蔻一眼，“现在你要跟我来，别担心救世主大人，担心担心你自己。”

被斯内普教授拖走之前，德拉蔻对哈利做了个口型，哈利眨了眨眼，啥？

回到了格兰芬多塔楼，小狮子们在大肆庆祝。哈利不知道他们有什么可庆贺的，他大发脾气才回到了宿舍，而罗恩最擅长火上浇油，他觉得哈利对他撒谎了——能参加三强争霸赛多好啊，有一千金加隆奖金（换算成人民币大约是四万三千块◑▂◑）和还能不参加期末考试——他气呼呼地拉下帘子不理哈利。

哈利想说他古灵阁账户里的金加隆成堆，还不至于为了这点钱就拿性命去冒险，但他想了想这样说罗恩可能会更生气（他想起韦斯莱家只有一个加隆的古灵阁保险库），哈利不高兴地上了床，闭上眼睛的一瞬间，他忽然灵光一闪，知道了德拉蔻说的那个字是什么意思。

第二天一早起床，哈利就调整了自己的状态，他随便洗了一把脸，对那些欢呼的格兰芬多置若罔闻。

赫敏脸色难看地站在餐厅门口，她打包了早餐邀请哈利出去找个地方吃，哈利一下子就懂了餐厅里必然血雨腥风，说不定其他学院都在围攻格兰芬多，立马跟着赫敏走了。

“德拉蔻回家去了。”赫敏把面包分给哈利，“她让我转告你，她的双面镜被没收了。不过她说她会给你写信的。”

雪上加霜啊，肯定是斯内普教授跟卢修斯告状了，哈利愤怒地撕着面包，“罗恩呢，他还是不相信我吗？”

“也没有……其实不是……”赫敏结结巴巴地说。

“我知道了，赫敏，你不用替他说话了。”他扬起眉毛，“你告诉他，我愿意跟他换，他来做哈利波特，我来做罗恩韦斯莱，我很愿意。等他比赛时候摔断了脖子，我一定为了他嚎啕大哭。”

哈利站起身，把手里的面包全都扔进了禁湖，他现在就想狠狠给罗恩来一脚，“我走了，赫敏，我应该去给在乎我安危的人写信了。”

写给小天狼星和德拉蔻，相信他的人怎么都离他那么远啊。

星期一的时候，情况更糟了，因为哈利要跟其他学院的人一起上课了，不知道斯莱特林们从哪里弄来了统一的胸章，上面写着“支持塞德里克·迪戈里——霍格沃茨的真正勇士”，按一下就变成了“波特臭大粪”。

高尔和克拉布专门在哈利跟前晃来晃去，按着胸章哈哈大笑。哈利盯着高尔走了过去，从他胸口扯下了胸章。

“你干什么？你这个……”高尔正准备举起拳头，他吃惊地看到哈利把这枚胸章戴到了自己胸口。

“我也支持塞德里克，”哈利说，他今天看上去特别颓废，“谁要能让我不用参加比赛，我就给他一千金加隆，真的……”他垂头丧气地戴着“波特臭大粪”的胸章走了，搞的其他等着看他笑话的斯莱特林一点都乐不起来了。

德拉蔻告诉他的那个字叫做——“受害者”。

只要你表现得足够痛苦，总有人相信你是无辜的。

起码富有同情心的赫奇帕奇们，立刻对哈利好了起来，拉文克劳也有很多改变了看法，只有斯莱特林们很理智，没有什么同情心。

但《预言家日报》的丽塔·斯基特根本不在乎哈利是受害者还是加害者，她只写她想写的内容，她写的专访煽情得哈利看得都要吐了，而且她把德拉蔻牵扯了进来。

“哈利终于在霍格沃茨找到了他的初恋。他的亲密好友科林·克里维说，哈利与一位名叫德拉蔻马尔福的女生形影不离，马尔福小姐美貌惊人，是马尔福家族的女继承人，她像哈利一样，也是学校的尖子生之一。”

自从这篇文章一出现，斯莱特林的学生们又一次炸锅了，哈利和德拉蔻的关系原来只有少数几个好友知道，现在所有人知道了。斯莱特林对自己的院花花落格兰芬多非常不满，于是他们只要看到哈利，就对他冷嘲热讽。

“要一条手绢吗，波特，免得你在变形课上痛哭流涕？”

“你什么时候成为学校的尖子生的？上次考试你是不是跟隆巴顿并列第一？”

“你们格兰芬多是不是没有女生了？让你到我们斯莱特林找女朋友？她早晚要跟你分手，波特。”

还好德拉蔻一直没来学校，没有听到这些话。哈利一直跟她写信，据说卢修斯大发雷霆，把她禁足在家，不过她说她一定会在比赛前溜回来的。

罗恩和哈利一直没有和好，赫敏很生他们俩的气，她在两人之间来回奔走，试图强迫他们互相说话。但一点用也没有，她后来表示她要罢工了，你们爱怎样怎样吧。

所以这段时间哈利过的一点都不好，德拉蔻被禁足在家，赫敏发了脾气，罗恩不跟他说话，他忽然觉得自己真的是个受害者了，起码现在他的人际关系已经分崩离析了。

在第一个项目开始前的那个星期六，学校批准三年级以上的学生到霍格莫德村游玩。赫敏对哈利说，到城堡外面散散心会使他好受一些。

“可是，罗恩呢？”他问，“你不想跟他一起去吗？”

“哦……是这样……”赫敏微微涨红了脸，“我想我们可以在三把扫帚小酒馆里跟他碰面。”

哈利忽然想起德拉蔻曾经说过的话，他这两个朋友之间一直很暧昧，于是他决定做一个善解人意的朋友，“我不想去了，你跟罗恩去吧。”

“可是，哈利，我不能丢下你一个人……”赫敏不安地说。

“没关系，我去看看海格，我好久都没去看海格了……哦，说不定能等到德拉蔻和小天狼星的信。”哈利装作不在意的说，其实他也很想出去透透气，可是没有德拉蔻陪着，还要看罗恩的脸色，他觉得一点意思也没有。


	37. Chapter 37

跟陷入人际关系危机的救世主大人不一样，马尔福庄园此时前所未有的宁静，卢修斯干脆请假在家，搂着纳西莎晒晒太阳，盯着德拉蔻熬点美发魔药（他最近疯狂脱发），心情渐渐好了点。

前几天卢修斯被《预言家日报》的报道气得暴跳如雷，他打算要把德拉蔻一直关到三强争霸赛结束，而且斯内普给他透漏了少许比赛内容，坚定了他的想法。

但马尔福小姐可不是随随便便就能关得住的。

此时德拉蔻拿着一个麻瓜大哥大坐在卧室里，盯着她的小壁炉，“韦斯莱叔叔，可以了吗？”她在跟亚瑟韦斯莱通电话。

上次跟哈利去德思礼家，韦斯莱先生说他在飞路系统有朋友，既然连麻瓜的壁炉都可以连接飞路，那她卧室里这个壁炉应该更容易。于是她从家里翻出来卢修斯的两部麻瓜大哥大，托猫头鹰送了一部给韦斯莱先生，求他帮忙给她的壁炉暂时连一下飞路网，她想回霍格沃兹。能跟卢修斯对着干韦斯莱先生表示非常乐意，他很痛快地就答应了。（麻瓜大哥大让他非常震惊，这可比收集插头有意思多了）

“再等一会，德拉蔻，哦，快好了，从你卧室的壁炉直通霍格沃兹公共休息室吧？好的，三二一……可以了，时间是半小时，你可以使用飞路了。哦，三强争霸赛这种千载难逢的盛会卢修斯居然不让你去看，真是……”

德拉蔻直接挂掉了电话，她抱起自己的小书包，抓了一把飞路粉，大喊“霍格沃兹。”

等德拉蔻从公共休息室的炉火里走出来，她看到了一片红金……好吧，韦斯莱先生不愧是格兰芬多出身，他可能以为这世界上只有一个公共休息室吧。

不过既然来了，那就去看看哈利在不在吧。

甩了一下金发，不理那些一二年级小屁屁诧异的目光，德拉蔻走上了男生宿舍的楼梯，找到那间标着四年级的宿舍门。

因为是霍格莫德周，所以宿舍里只有哈利一个人，他无聊地盯着天花板，盘算着海格大约几点能在小屋。

“哈利？”德拉蔻敲了敲门。

哈利觉得自己出现了幻听，怎么会听到德拉蔻的声音。

“哈利？”又喊一声，可能去霍格莫德了吧，德拉蔻转身向外走。

身后传来乱七八糟的脚步声，然后她就被一个熟悉的怀抱抱住了，“德拉蔻！你怎么来了？不……你什么时候回来的？”

“刚刚回来的，我可是偷偷跑出来的，”她的眼睛弯了下去，对着他伸出双臂。

哈利一下子把她抱了起来，在原地转了两个圈，“你不知道你不在我的日子有多难过，你回来我太高兴了。”

看得出救世主的压力的确很大，他的吻比平时激烈得多，一直对着德拉蔻攻城略地。德拉蔻被他摁倒在格兰芬多四柱床上的时候碰到了头， 眼前金星乱冒，她痛叫了一声，他这才停下来，赶紧去揉她的后脑勺。

“你们的床可比斯莱特林的小多了……”德拉蔻眼泪汪汪地说。

“热衷享乐的斯莱特林。”哈利拧拧她的鼻子。

“有本事格兰芬多别吃家养小精灵做的饭啊……”德拉蔻用手去拧哈利的脸，手上的小火龙戒指忽然喷出一个火球，烧掉了哈利两根头发。

“咦？它很少这样的，”德拉蔻低头看着兴奋地爬来爬去，各种振翅喷火的小戒指，它看上去就要飞走了。

“我们去问问海格吧，反正我也要去找他。”

海格见到他们很兴奋，但他只是嘱咐他们晚上带着隐身衣再来，就把他们打发回去了。

两个人在霍格沃兹溜达了半天，还遇上了从霍格莫德回来的罗恩和赫敏，看得出两个人玩得很开心，脸都涨的通红。

赫敏见到德拉蔻很高兴，罗恩和哈利互相不说话，凶巴巴地瞪着对方。

“你们俩好像闹别扭的小情侣，快亲一个。”德拉蔻笑着说。

“跟他？”两人异口同声地说，同时露出要吐的表情。

当天夜里哈利和德拉蔻披着隐身衣，跟着海格看到了四条巨大的火龙，德拉蔻简直要开心得晕过去了，哈利牢牢攥住她的手，她才没有从隐身衣下面窜出去。

“太漂亮了，太完美了，匈牙利树蜂，中国火球……哦，我不知道我更喜欢哪一条，对不起诺伯，姐姐太花心了。”德拉蔻捧着脸在图书馆喃喃自语。

哈利觉得自己如果被火龙揍扁在脚下，她说不定会喊一声，“干的漂亮，宝贝！”

“你知道有什么对付龙的办法吗？”哈利干巴巴地问。

“对付它们？它们都是些孵蛋的龙妈妈啊，你们太残忍了……啊，不会让你们去偷龙蛋吧？”德拉蔻先是露出惊恐的表情随后立刻跃跃欲试起来，“龙蛋，偷的出来吗？”

“你帮我想想办法我才能偷的出来，”从圣母到小偷你是怎么无缝衔接的？

“你只有魁地奇打得好，”德拉蔻斩钉截铁地说，说得哈利一阵心寒，“而为了我们这些现场观众的安全，龙一定会锁在一定的范围内，这就是你的机会，你可以骑着火弩箭把龙蛋偷出来。”

“可是比赛规则只能带魔杖。”

“你还不会飞来咒吗？到时候我会带着火弩箭到比赛现场，你用飞来咒把它召唤过去。”

“我不会，你教我……”哈利眼睛闪了闪。但德拉蔻冷酷地表示你去找赫敏吧，把你的隐身衣借给我，我还要抓紧时间再去看看可爱的大龙们。

第一项比赛果然极尽吸引眼球，莱尔给龙施了一个催眠咒，果然很适合他要做治疗师的愿景。可惜睡梦中的龙打了一个大呼噜，喷出一串火，烧掉了他半幅袍子。

塞德里克用变形咒吸引龙的注意力，但龙中途改变了主意，差点把他烧糊，但他在最后关头还是成功了。

克鲁姆就简单粗暴多了，他直接弄瞎了龙眼，德拉蔻生气的吼声半个会场都听得见。哈利虽然受了一点小伤，但他用的时间是最短的。

哈利一下场，罗恩就冲了过去来，“哈利，你没事吧，啊，我吓死了，我现在相信是有人想要你的命了。”他上场一定会烤得很均匀。他用力抱住哈利，他刚刚心都快从嗓子眼里跳出来了，再也没有一点点要跟哈利闹别扭的心思了。

哈利心里最后一个疙瘩终于解开了，他的心情立刻好了起来，脚步都轻飘了，心情就好像今日的艳阳。

“给你！”他骑着火弩箭，飞到了德拉蔻身边，把金色的龙蛋递给她，“荣耀归于我的女神。”在一片尖叫和口哨声中，德拉蔻满脸通红地接过那个金蛋，抱在怀里。

莱尔在远处神色复杂地看着德拉蔻，耸了耸肩。

躲在霍格沃兹塔楼上拿着望远镜偷看的卢修斯立刻摔碎了斯内普的私人望远镜。

卢多·巴格曼在帐篷里兴奋地宣布下一次比赛时间是在明年2月24号和相应的提示，“那些金蛋可以打开——有人已经把蛋送人了？天啊——你们必须解开蛋里提供的线索，那将告诉你第二个项目是什么。”

哈利挠了挠头，好吧，那蛋里居然不是龙，德拉蔻会失望的。不过他口袋里还有个匈牙利树蜂龙的模型，她一定会喜欢。

十一月很快就结束了，进入了十二月。霍格沃兹冷了起来，经常有狂风和雨加雪。德拉蔻戴上她的小狐狸皮帽子，银色的狐皮衬得她的金发越发灿烂了。赫敏露出不赞同的目光。

“那是用小狐狸做的，狐狸多可爱啊。”她说。

“我觉得龙也很可爱。”德拉蔻懒懒地说，你们每个人都有龙皮手套。

但赫敏很快就有了比德拉蔻不环保的帽子更严重的烦恼，因为随着圣诞节的临近，学院院长们宣布了一件大事——霍格沃兹要举行圣诞舞会了。

女孩子们立刻傻笑了起来，赫敏看了一眼罗恩，他一副不知所措的样子，哈利则是两眼闪闪发光，经过龙蛋事件，大家都知道他是谁的裙下之臣。

麦格教授单独留下了哈利，告诉他勇士和他的舞伴负责舞会的开舞，“我知道你有目标了，但是，你最好快一点，我听斯……我听说你那位姑娘还是挺抢手的。”

哈利茫茫然地看着麦格教授，就算有人去邀请德拉蔻，她也得同意才行啊。

然而，晴天霹雳，莱尔当着马克西姆夫人和邓布利多的面邀请了德拉蔻，他表示他非常怕生，但希望能跟霍格沃兹的姑娘共舞（只跟自己学校的学生跳怎么促进学校之间的交流呢？克鲁姆在一旁点了点头），希望马尔福小姐能赏光做他的开场舞伴。

在老校长和马克西姆夫人殷切的目光下，德拉蔻只好点了点头。

“只是开场，哈利，我保证跳完开场舞之后的所有舞我都跟你跳。”德拉蔻满脸愧疚地对哈利道歉。

“德拉蔻，你伤了我的心……”哈利捧着心走了，罗恩看着他那个傻样哈哈大笑，表示欢迎加入无舞伴联盟。


	38. Chapter 38

（昨天收到了一堆可怜小哈的留言，我好开心，因为莱尔刚出现的时候，评论区一片倒戈声，都觉得他比哈利可爱多了，哈哈哈，经过我这么久反复的“洗脑”，你们终于爱上哈利了，∩_∩。）

麦格教授的话犹在耳边，“勇士必须找一个伴侣，舞会由你们开场……”，但哈利现在一点劲儿都没有，他想起莱尔拉着德拉蔻开舞的场景就咬牙切齿，默默地希望莱尔在舞会前摔断脚踝。

于是魔药课上，他找了个离着德拉蔻远远的座位，一声不吭地搅拌着他的坩埚。

“我们也应该采取行动了，哈利，邀请一个人。我们可不想最后跟一对丑八怪跳舞。”世界上最没有眼力见的罗恩当着赫敏的面说。

赫敏气坏了，说话也显得有些结巴，“哦，我明白了，原来你只想邀请一个愿意接受你的最漂亮的姑娘？只要漂亮就可以了对吗？”

“嗯，是啊，说的基本正确。”罗恩点点头，“哈利，难道你不是这么想的？”

哈利点了点头，“我也是这么想的，这一坩埚毒药足够毒死莱尔的，而且因为我是瞎熬的，斯内普的解药也一定不好使。”——他根本没听见罗恩的话。

赫敏转过身不理他们，气的耳朵都红了。

下一秒，斯内普教授恰逢其时地走了过来，差点把罗恩和哈利的头摁到坩埚里，“不遵守课堂纪律，格兰芬多扣十分。”他恶狠狠地说，“还有，哈利波特你坩埚里是什么刷锅水一样的鬼玩意，下课前再熬不好你就给我喝下去。”

下课前，赫敏给德拉蔻丢了一个小纸条，约她在女厕所见面。

“罗恩不打算邀请我，”赫敏生气地说，“他要邀请更漂亮的女孩子，他邀请了芙蓉，但被拒绝了。”

“梅林，他怎么敢那么说，他瓜子一样大的大脑被仓鼠吃了吗？”德拉蔻睁大了眼睛，“赫敏，你很漂亮，罗恩眼睛瞎了。舞会前你来找我，我保证你是舞会上最闪亮的女孩……不过，赫敏，哈利还生我的气吗？”

“看样子是，他不打算邀请舞伴，把麦格教授急坏了。”

“哦……”德拉蔻撅起了嘴。

两人从女厕所出来的时候，克鲁姆正在附近转来转去，德拉蔻撇了他一眼，了然地扬起了眉毛，她赶紧闪到了一边，看着克鲁姆拦住了赫敏。

赫敏惊讶地满脸通红，她几乎是下意识地点了点头，然后捂住了嘴。

“威克多尔邀请了你做他的舞伴是吗？”德拉蔻眨了眨眼，“三年级他来访问的时候，就跟我打听你呢。”

赫敏涨红了脸，她没有显得得意，却一下子自信了起来，眼睛也亮了。女孩子这种花朵，果然得有爱意滋养才能开得更好看呢。

吃饭的时候莱尔坐在德拉蔻身边，假装歉意地说，“我害你跟哈利波特吵架了是吗？”

看着他闪闪发光的湛蓝眼睛，德拉蔻同样一脸虚情假意，“是啊，莱尔你真过分，现在……我还得去哄他。”她的手指好似无意地揉搓了一下嘴唇，露出一个意味深长的笑容。

“真遗憾……”莱尔真心地叹息了，德拉蔻当年去上布斯巴顿就好了，这么有趣的女孩，真可惜自己总是棋差一着。

小道消息总是飞得很快，纳威去邀请赫敏的时候知道她有了舞伴，他把这个消息告诉了金妮（顺便邀请金妮当他的舞伴），金妮立马告诉了罗恩，罗恩立刻就生气了。

他对着哈利大声嚷嚷，“太荒唐了，居然有人邀请了赫敏，她都不告诉我，连金妮都答应了纳威，我们不能再等了，哈利！”

哈利趴在公共休息室的桌子上哼哼，一副指望不上的样子。

此时两个格兰芬多女生帕瓦蒂和拉文德从肖像画后的洞口进来了。

“帕瓦蒂？你愿意跟我一起去参加舞会吗？”罗恩大声问。

帕瓦蒂发出一串笑声，同意了。可是拉文德已经有舞伴了，帕瓦蒂表示她拉文克劳的妹妹帕德玛应该不介意做哈利的舞伴。

麦格教授得到消息终于放下了一颗心，她大力夸奖了罗恩一番，表示他跟珀西一样可靠。可罗恩最讨厌珀西，觉得这夸奖一点都不好。

德拉蔻终于在格兰芬多胖夫人门口堵到了哈利，他这几天老是躲着她，明显还在生气。

“哈利……”她拉住他的胳膊可怜兮兮地眨眼。

赫敏立刻拖走了罗恩，罗恩一边走一边大叫，“别原谅她，哈利，她居然要跟别人跳舞，”也不知道是说给哈利听还是说给赫敏听。

德拉蔻把哈利拉进一个空教室，“还生气呢？别生气了。”她靠近他，摇摇他的手。

青苹果香味立刻充满了哈利的鼻腔，他顿时涨红了脸，粗着嗓子说，“我也要跟别人跳舞了，拉文克劳的。”

“那你喜欢她吗？”德拉蔻撅起嘴。

“我都没见过她……”哈利着急地说。

“我也不喜欢莱尔，哈利……”她凑上去咬住了哈利的嘴唇，“我只喜欢你。”

她吸吮着他的唇，挑开他的牙齿，用舌尖去挑逗他，纠缠着他，含住他的舌头，她的手抚摸着他的脸颊和头发，然后是耳朵和脖子，最后她把手放在他的胸膛上轻轻地摸着，那里有一颗心在狂跳。

“德拉蔻，你作弊。”哈利咬着牙，好吧，他投降。

“不喜欢？”她含糊不不清地说，把他压在墙上，顺着嘴巴舔到他的脖子，“别生气了，你想要什么圣诞礼物？”

不喜欢的是傻子，哈利的手伸进了她袍子下面，可惜是冬天，她袍子下面穿的很厚，哈利把她搂紧，压在自己胸膛上，他能感觉到她软软的胸脯，感觉全身都要冒烟了，“我想要你。”他老老实实地说，感觉她的手指在自己的胸口上拧了一圈半。

哈利感觉如果每次生气，德拉蔻都能这样哄自己，那也不错。

圣诞节当天，女孩们连饭都不吃了，就为了腰能更细上那么一点点。德拉蔻把柔顺魔药抹在赫敏那又厚又硬的头发上，瞬间她的头发就柔顺了起来，德拉蔻又用美牙贴片缩小了赫敏的门牙。赫敏长得很柔和，所以平时才显得不那么亮眼，她只需要一点点化妆，让她的五官明亮起来，就能惊人地吸引人。

格兰杰夫人的眼光很不错，她选的那件飘逸的浅紫光蓝色无袖长袍让赫敏显得白净又苗条，衬得她的眼睛越发明亮了，而且赫敏常年包裹在黑袍子下面的身材其实相当好。

德拉蔻把她交给克鲁姆的时候，明显看到魁地奇明星瞬间手足无措了起来。

她自己倒是没怎么精心装扮，只是盘起了头发，配了一个钻饰，那件黑天鹅绒的高领礼袍也非常保守，她觉得自己穿得像个修女，潘西却在旁边大叫，德拉蔻你这样穿好禁欲啊好好看。

实话实说帕德玛和帕瓦蒂姐妹都打扮得都很漂亮，可哈利和罗恩的眼神一直往别处飘，当罗恩看清楚赫敏和她的舞伴克鲁姆的时候，脸色简直难看到了极点。

好在帕德玛是个很聪明的拉文克劳，哈利喜欢谁全校都知道，她做哈利的舞伴只是想漂漂亮亮地领舞而已，所以就算哈利眼睛完全不看她，也表现得十分得体。

“你今天真漂亮，德拉蔻。”莱尔眼神十分温柔。

“谢谢，莱尔，你今天也很帅。这件袍子是巴黎新款吗？”他银灰色的袍子样式非常新潮。

赫敏和克鲁姆聊得也很愉快，不知道他们俩之间有什么共同话题，赫敏对魁地奇基本属于纯看热闹的。

哈利望了一眼罗恩，他正气呼呼地盯着赫敏，坐在他身边的帕瓦蒂看上去也很不高兴。

好在领舞的时候，霍格沃兹的勇士走在前面，哈利不用看德拉蔻挽着莱尔的画面。

进了舞池，看到哈利一动不动，帕德玛抓住他的两只手，一只放在她的腰际，另外一只被她紧紧捏在手里，接着哈利浑身僵硬地被她转来转去，帕德玛气喘吁吁地感觉操纵这么大的提线木偶也太累了。

一曲终了，哈利和帕德玛两个人不约而同地放开了对方，都感觉松了一口气。

哈利立刻转身去找德拉蔻，这时候几乎所有的学生都下了舞池，他眼前一片各色脑袋，好在德拉蔻的头发颜色非常好认。

“做好准备跟我跳一晚上了吗？”哈利搂住她纤细的腰肢，这件黑色礼服非常收腰，显得她的线条盈盈一握。

“我如果霸占了勇士大人似乎会招到很多怨恨。”德拉蔻看到金妮哀怨地盯着哈利。

“来自卢修斯吗？”哈利哈哈大笑，搂着德拉蔻他似乎一下子灵活了起来，手顺着她的天鹅绒礼袍直往下滑，原来跳舞也是很有趣的。

两个人沉迷在舞池里，完全没注意罗恩尖酸刻薄地跟赫敏吵了一架，气得赫敏跑出了舞厅，而整个晚上，罗恩一场舞也没跳。


	39. Chapter 39

午夜十二点舞会才结束，哈利感觉自己的脚踝都要断了，德拉蔻不愧是从小从各种舞会里摸爬滚打出来的，简直就是会场上最轻盈的小蝴蝶，跟她跳舞是一种享受。不过他们没有一直在一起跳，哈利跟芙蓉跳了一次，跟金妮跳了一次，德拉蔻去邀请了斯内普教授，斯内普居然跳的不错——原来斯莱特林真的都很会跳舞，两个黑袍子在舞池里转来转去，好像大蝙蝠带着一只小蝙蝠，闲杂人等纷纷避让。

其实舞会开到一半哈利就发现罗恩不见了，他去问赫敏，赫敏哼了一声表示不知道，继续跟克鲁姆跳舞去了。

感觉有点不妥，哈利出门去找罗恩。

“哈利，”塞德里克从门厅阴影里转了出来，那里还露出了秋张的裙角，看来他们刚刚正在角落里约会。

“听着……”塞德里克走了过来，他压低了声音说道，“你告诉了我龙的事，我欠你一份人情。你知道那只金蛋吗？你打开你的金蛋时，它会发出惨叫吗？带着她去洗个澡，明白吗？在热水里……你会知道的。”他又咧嘴对哈利笑了一下，然后找秋张去了。

不知道为什么塞德里克称呼金蛋为“她”，这让哈利产生了不好的联想，他到底是带金蛋还是秋张去洗了那个热水澡……

这个联想让哈利立马忘了他出来是找罗恩的，他兴冲冲地跑回舞池，此时德拉蔻刚从舞池里走出来。

“德拉蔻，跟我一起去级长盥洗室洗个热水澡吧。”

站在德拉蔻身后的斯内普教授从旁边桌子上拿起一个银质大汤勺狠狠地敲在了他头上，哈利耳朵里立刻开始唱起咏叹调来。

舞会一结束，德拉蔻就被斯内普教授用一大堆杂事使唤走了，哈利只好回到了格兰芬多。

罗恩和赫敏正在吵第二场。

他们面对面站着，隔着十来步远，朝对方大喊大叫，两个人都面红耳赤。

“我说，如果你不愿意这样，你知道怎样解决这个问题！”赫敏气的脸都扭曲了。

“哦，是吗？”罗恩也朝她嚷道，“怎样解决？”

“下次再有舞会，你就赶在别人之前邀请我，别等到没办法了才想到我！”赫敏一句话就抓住了本质。

罗恩的嘴巴蠕动着，却发不出声音，就像一条出水的金鱼。他渐渐红了脸，看到哈利进来，他大叫了一声就窜回了宿舍。

赫敏轻蔑地笑了笑，“罗恩真怂啊！对了，哈利，你为什么敢去吻德拉蔻？”她记得一年级的时候哈利跟罗恩一样傻啊。

哈利顿时涨红了脸，“就是……自然而然啊……”哈利想说这是自然反应，不亲她才奇怪，亲她之前他早就想象过千万百次了。

对于这个回答很不满意，赫敏回去睡觉了。

之后罗恩和赫敏一直维系着一份彬彬有礼的疏远，主要是罗恩，他现在神经脆弱。

接下来的霍格莫德周，德拉蔻好不容易才从斯内普教授的目光阴影下面溜出来。

在三把扫帚酒吧坐定，要了四杯黄油啤酒，德拉蔻对赫敏说她被斯内普教授抓壮丁的原因，“他把斯内普教授吓死了，知道吗？”德拉蔻捏了捏哈利的耳朵，“他当着教授的面说要跟我去洗一个热水澡……”

赫敏发出一声大笑，“天啊，哈利，你是喝南瓜汁喝醉了吗？”

“我……我我只是想跟德拉蔻一起去解开金蛋的秘密。”哈利涨红了脸，他把塞德里克告诉他的话说了出来。

“你还真沉得住气，”赫敏不赞同地说，“你应该快点去试。”

“要不我们一起去吧，”德拉蔻怂恿赫敏，“拿上你们的游泳衣，级长盥洗室的浴池有游泳池那么大。好不好，罗恩？”

像受了惊的仓鼠一样，罗恩一动都不动。

“他同意了。”德拉蔻说。

于是他们三口两口喝完了黄油啤酒，小跑回到了霍格沃兹。

四个人各自回去取衣服。

结果德拉蔻一进公共休息室就遇到了斯内普教授。

“你要干什么去？”他沉着脸问，我那里还有半桶毛虫需要你扒皮。

“我跟赫敏去图书馆，约好了。”德拉蔻拼命眨眼。

“真的？”

“真的，她一会就来找我。”

在地窖门口等了一会，斯内普果然看到格兰杰过来了，他嘴里嘟囔了一句，放德拉蔻走了。

“呼，幸亏提前跟你说了来找我，斯内普教授真的等在斯莱特林逮我。”德拉蔻拍拍胸口，赫敏没接话，她看上去就很紧张。“大胆一点，赫敏，鼓励一下罗恩。”

赫敏一下子涨红了脸。

当一个级长真不赖，这件盥洗室非常舒服，每件东西都是用雪白的大理石做成的，包括中间的那个陷入地面的巨大浴池。浴池边大约有一百个金色的龙头，窗户上挂着雪白的亚麻窗帘，一大堆松软的白毛巾放在一个墙角，墙上只挂着一幅画，画上是一个金发的美人鱼。

拉着赫敏去墙角的屏风后面换衣服，出来的时候罗恩已经在浴池里哗啦哗啦地游起来了，“天啊，这里真好，珀西那家伙从来都没带我来过这里！”他一边说一边妄图爬上池子旁边的跳水板……

哈利抱着一个大金蛋坐在水池角落里，满脸都是罗恩溅起来的水花。

拧开浴池旁边的水龙头，水龙头里喷出各种颜色的泡泡，有大泡泡，还有小泡泡。

“我刚刚把她放在水里打开了，似乎有什么在说话。”哈利也用了她这个词，他明白塞德里克为什么用她了，因为那是虚无缥缈的少女的歌声。“我再打开一次，你们仔细听。”

几个人把头都埋进水里，哈利打开了金蛋。

“寻找我们吧，在我们声音响起的地方，

我们在地面上无法歌唱。

当你搜寻时，请仔细思量：

我们抢走了你最心爱的宝贝。

你只有一个钟头的时间，

要寻找和夺回我们拿走的物件，

过了一小时便希望全无，

它已彻底消逝，永不出现。”

三个人从水里钻出来面面相觑，“第二场比赛跟水有关，是要你找到并夺回你最心爱的宝贝。”赫敏抹了一把头上的泡沫。

“宝贝？一定是哈利的火弩箭了。”德拉蔻觉得自己一定猜对了。

“我必须去寻找那些不能在地面上发出声音的人……”哈利的目光落到墙上那幅酣睡的美人鱼的图画上。“湖里有人鱼吗？”

“有的，”德拉蔻看着格兰芬多们一脸茫然，“从斯莱特林能看到整个湖底，我们有时候划船去喂食，还会被它们偷袭……但它们一般都在深水区。”谁说斯莱特林没有爱心，我们从一进校就要照顾很多动物了。

猜出了谜题哈利很高兴，但他忽然发现了一个重要问题——自己根本不会游泳，更别说在水里呆一个小时了。

“罗恩，你能教我游泳吗？”哈利大声说。

“现在不行了，你们放出这么多泡泡，根本游不动啊，”罗恩已经吃了几口泡泡，那味道可真不怎么样。

德拉蔻立刻推了一把赫敏，赫敏磕磕巴巴言不由衷地说，“你游得真好，罗恩……”罗恩得到了夸奖，立刻又想来一个跳水。

几个人在池子里打打闹闹玩了一会儿泡泡，在赫敏的努力下，罗恩终于恢复跟她有说有笑了，还讲了几个跟泡泡有关的笑话。

估摸着大家都该从霍格莫德回来了，几个人才从池子里出来。德拉蔻换好衣服迅速就跑掉了，她说斯内普教授给她一个人定了门禁，超过六点不回公共休息室就进不去门了。

当天晚上，哈利一个人在床上翻来覆去，德拉蔻的身影在他眼前晃来晃去，赫敏和罗恩在，他只在泡泡下面搂了搂她的腰，可那是泳衣啊，只有那样薄薄的一层……他睡不着了，翻出了活点地图，看看德拉蔻的小黑点也是好的。

可他看到一个奇怪的人——巴蒂克劳奇在斯内普教授的办公室里。

冒险的念头又一次发了芽，他抱着隐身衣和活点地图溜了出去，结果这次冒险太刺激了，差点被费尔奇抓住不说，活点地图也被穆迪捡走了。

之后的时间好像上了发条，哈利焦头烂额，完全找不到能在水里呆一个小时还不死的方法。他跟赫敏罗恩一天天都泡在图书馆里，甚至他还找麦格教授要来了禁书区的批条，但仍旧一无所获。

保护神奇生物课海格搞来了两只独角兽的小崽儿，是金色的，十分漂亮，而且跟只喜欢女孩子的成年独角兽不同，它们也喜欢男孩子，所有的学生都围了上去。

哈利本想趁机跟德拉蔻说几句话，可是卢修斯不知道为什么大驾光临霍格沃兹把德拉蔻叫走了，本以为他又要搞事情，可是没过一会儿，德拉蔻就回来了，还一脸高兴地看了哈利一眼，搞的他莫名其妙。

到了第二个项目的前一天傍晚，哈利觉得自己仿佛陷入了一场噩梦，他现在就算找到一个水下呼吸的咒语，也不可能在一夜之间学会它了。哈利后悔没写信给小天狼星问问阿尼玛格斯怎么学了，他想变成一只青蛙。

一直到了午夜十二点，他还是一无所获，哈利眼前已经出现了莱尔怜悯的表情——那比轻蔑还可怕。

快看，哈利波特沉下去了。

一个月后……

快看，哈利波特浮上来了。

………………

披上隐身衣，他跑去了图书馆，他已经在这里翻过无数次了，时间一点一点指向比赛当日。

他看到美人鱼拿着他的火弩箭哈哈大笑，他咕咚咕咚地沉到了湖底，德拉蔻透过斯莱特林的玻璃窗看着他，身边站着别人。

“哈利波特，哈利波特……”有人在叫他。

他迷迷糊糊睁开了眼睛。

“还有十分钟就要开始比赛了，哈利波特再不去湖边，尊贵的马尔福小姐就有危险了。”马尔福家的家养小精灵多利冷冷地看着他，主人说的没错，哈利波特是个大笨蛋，总会让尊贵的大小姐置身险境。

“什么？德拉蔻怎么了？”哈利的心揪了起来。

“他们抓走了大小姐，哈利波特必须去湖里，从人鱼手里把大小姐救回来，你只有一个小时。”多利着急地说。

德拉蔻是他的宝贝，对，没错。可是这个想法让哈利每根头发都竖起来了。“过了一小时便希望全无，它已彻底消逝，永不出现。多利，我该怎么办呢？”天啊，哈利想敲死自己，他应该早点开始想办法！

“我尊贵的主人让我把这个给你，鳃囊草，你吃下去，就能在水下呼吸了……千万别误会，主人是为了大小姐，不是为了哈利波特。”多利给了哈利一团滑溜溜的、灰绿色的老鼠尾巴一样的东西，“在下水之前吃。多利要回到主人身边了，他担心得不得了。”然后多利就消失了。

卢修斯吗？他对德拉蔻真好。哈利顺着走廊狂奔，他想起了自己的爸爸，要是爸爸妈妈还活着，也会这样担心自己吧？


	40. Chapter 40

“我……我来了……”哈利上气不接下气地跑到了湖边，他在泥地里一滑，停住了脚步，不小心把莱尔的长袍溅脏了。莱尔看了他一眼，觉得他是故意的。

习惯性的看了一眼观众席，没看到那金色的小脑袋，哈利忽然想起德拉蔻现在已经在水里了，他的心一下子难受起来，感觉卢修斯说的挺对的，德拉蔻跟他在一起一直在受罪。

听到巴格曼提示下水的口哨声，哈利根本不去看其他选手在干什么，从口袋里掏出那一把鳃囊草，塞进嘴里，然后脱掉衣服，走进了湖里。凛冽的寒风毫不留情地吹动着他的头发，他剧烈地颤抖起来，他听不见观众是在尖叫还是嘘他，他现在只有一个念头，抓紧时间！

很突然地，哈利觉得似乎有一个看不见的枕头压住了他的嘴和鼻子。他一吸气，只觉得脑子里天旋地转，他肺里空空的，脖子两侧突然一阵刀割般的剧痛。他知道鳃囊草起作用了，一头扎进了水里。

湖水忽然对他友好了起来，他感觉游泳像呼吸一样简单，他奋力向前游去。

水里出现了一堆格林迪洛，疯狂拉他的脚，哈利挥舞着魔杖，魔杖在水里发出一串串的水柱，把格林迪洛冲走了。

恍恍惚惚间他似乎看到了什么有大尾巴的东西在前面，是人鱼吗？他拼命向前追去。可前面的东西总是忽近忽远，哈利追了十几分钟，尾巴消失了。

好在这时候人鱼的歌声传了过来，那虚无缥缈的少女甜美歌声引导哈利来到了一个人鱼村庄。可惜能发出甜美歌声的人鱼跟画上的人鱼一点都不一样，长得非常难看，除了中间的那一个。

一开始哈利还以为那是人鱼公主呢，结果那居然是莱尔。他不知道用什么方法变成了一条双尾人鱼，整个人变得非常修长，银亮的头发漂浮在水里，腰部以下是巨大的水蓝色的鱼尾，两条腿变成了两条尾巴，他似乎懂人鱼语，正跟那些人鱼聊得正欢。哈利刚刚看到的大鱼尾应该就是他。

他旁边的雕塑上捆着四个人，德拉蔻，赫敏，秋张和加布丽——芙蓉的妹妹，莱尔的小表妹。四个人被水草编成的绳子捆得结结实实，都睡得很沉。

哈利看到一个人鱼给了莱尔一把小刀，他迅速割断了加布丽的绳子。哈利也跟旁边的人鱼借长矛，但那个人鱼做出一副我听不懂你说什么的样子，不理他。

“其他人应该也快来了，”莱尔把小刀丢给哈利，变成人鱼之后他的脸变得有点妖异，他的声音在水里跟人鱼的歌声一样清晰，哈利张了张嘴想说谢谢，只吐出一个大水泡。

哈利割断了德拉蔻的绳子，紧紧地抱了她一下，在水里她轻的就像一张纸。拿着刀子，哈利又想去割赫敏的绳子，周围的人鱼一拥而上，“你只能带走你自己的人质，”其中一个对他说，“别管其他人。”

哈利想说赫敏是我的朋友，但他一张嘴吐出来的都只是泡泡。

此时塞德里克来了，他脑袋上套着一个大水泡，他自带了小刀，救走了秋张。

“你不走吗？”莱尔早就可以走了，但他一直看着哈利。

哈利指了指赫敏，克鲁姆还没来。

“你难道要救所有人吗？那不是你的责任……不过，我似乎可以理解德拉蔻为什么选择你了。”莱尔耸了耸肩，带着加布丽走了。

四周一下子安静了下来，哈利有点晃神，克鲁姆呢？他为什么还不来。他要一直不来呢？

此时，哈利觉得德拉蔻的手在他手里动了动，他扭头，看到德拉蔻睁开了眼睛，那双灰色的眸子在水里像两颗珍珠。她的颈侧也长出了腮，她应该也吃了鳃囊草。

深吸了一口气，德拉蔻吐出一个大泡泡，包住了她和哈利的头，虽然就几秒钟，但哈利听见她的声音，“救赫敏。”德拉蔻说。

于是哈利又一次冲向了赫敏，人鱼们哈哈大笑地向他扑去。此时德拉蔻拿着小刀，迅速割断了赫敏的绳子，抱着她向上游。

“别追她们！”哈利拿出魔杖发射出一连串的水柱，人鱼们迟疑了一下，停下了，他们害怕魔法。

趁此机会哈利追上了德拉蔻，两个人拉着赫敏向上游去。眼看头顶的阳光越来越亮，金色的光晕打在两个人脸上，哈利轻轻拉了德拉蔻一把，在洒满阳光的水里，吻住她的嘴唇。

这真是一个奇妙的体验，因为他们现在长出了腮，所以冗长的吻并不会让他们窒息，要不是还在比赛中，哈利觉得自己可以一直吻下去。

他们浮出水面的一霎那，岸边传来巨大的欢呼声，罗恩几乎是连滚带爬地扑到了岸边，“赫敏，赫敏你没事吧？”他粗暴地从水里把赫敏拉了出来，几乎要把她扯成两半了。赫敏离开水就睁大了眼睛，她愣愣地看着眼前的罗恩，他为什么要哭呢？

庞弗雷夫人松了一口气，她对克鲁姆说，赫敏被哈利救回来了，克鲁姆张了张他的鲨鱼嘴，吐出一口水。他变形失败了，脑袋是鲨鱼，身子还是个人，头重脚轻的结果是他根本没办法游泳，更别说救人了。（变形成功他也救不了赫敏，用鱼翅来解绳子想想就不可能。）

最终莱尔的分数最高，他的人鱼变形魔法以及精通人鱼语都是来自家族传承，非常艰深且稀有。塞德里克的泡头咒很完美，时间控制的也很好。哈利的鳃囊草出人意料，而且裁判们对哈利确保所有人质安全的行为表达了肯定，但哈利超过了时间，还是损失了一些分数。克鲁姆只得到了一半分数，卡卡洛夫教授的脸色非常难看。

“我们浪费时间了，”哈利对着德拉蔻眨眨眼，“不过我觉得很值得，别人肯定没有那样吻过。”德拉蔻扬起嘴角，回了他一个娇媚的眼神。

这两个人的眉来眼去让鳃囊草提供者卢修斯和斯内普教授非常之不爽，卢修斯忽然觉得让德拉蔻再剥几桶毛毛虫也不是不可以。

“第三个——也就是最后一个项目将在6月24日傍晚进行，”巴格曼说道，“勇士们将提前一个月得知项目的具体内容。感谢大家对勇士们的支持。”

相比刺激感官的第一个项目，第二个项目观众基本没有参与感，他们都不知道湖里到底发生了什么，坐在那里干等了一个多小时。

所以水下故事传出来很多版本，甚至出现了勇士要砍下十个人鱼脑袋才能救走宝贝的离奇版本。潘西一直缠着德拉蔻想知道水下的情况，莱尔的人鱼造型让她发狂，德拉蔻说她全程晕过去了什么都不知道她才罢休。

不过，赫敏成了威克多尔·克鲁姆最心爱的宝贝这件事很劲爆，大家整天拿这件事来取笑她，搞得她现在脾气非常暴躁。

但罗恩意外的没有讽刺她。克鲁姆从水里一个人上来的时候，罗恩感觉自己整个人都崩溃了，失去赫敏的恐怖体验让他忽然对她好了起来 ，而克鲁姆心怀愧疚，频频来找赫敏道歉。于是赫敏，克鲁姆和罗恩形成了一个诡异的大三角。

结果不知道丽塔斯基特怎么窥探到了这个消息，剧烈地添油加醋之后，把这个八卦刊登在了《巫师周刊》上。

与此同时，小天狼星回来了。德拉蔻对小天狼星这个“舅舅”感情很复杂，毋庸置疑，他很爱哈利，但他同时很狡猾，跟斯内普教授互相看不顺眼，其实他跟德拉蔻也互相看不顺眼。

所以哈利去见小天狼星的时候，德拉蔻也去了，但披了哈利的隐身衣。

在小天狼星说自己这些日子靠吃老鼠过日子的时候，哈利明显感到德拉蔻呕了一下。

但不得不说小天狼星知道很多事情，尤其是克劳奇先生大义灭亲的故事。但他讲了很多斯内普教授的俏皮话，引得罗恩哈哈大笑，哈利硬憋着不笑，但他脸上扭曲的表情出卖了他。

回来的路上德拉蔻拉长了脸，“哈利波特你再让我看到你嘲笑斯内普教授，我就去检举你偷了他的鳃囊草。”

由于这句话信息含量巨大，波特先生立刻闭上了嘴巴。

此时天空飞来几只陌生的猫头鹰，寄给赫敏几封信。赫敏以为是自己订的《预言家日报》，谁知道她刚拆开信，里面就流出黄绿色的液体——是没有稀释的巴波块茎的脓液，赫敏的手上立刻长满了水泡，她疼得哭了起来——《巫师周刊》刊登了关于克鲁姆和赫敏恋情的煽情报道之后，克鲁姆的狂粉们炸了锅，赫敏立刻成了他们的假想敌。

“罗恩快送赫敏去医疗翼。”德拉蔻给那封信念了一个返回咒，那封信嗖地一声飞回去找它的主人去了。“丽塔斯基特真是一个害人精，不能轻易饶了她。”


	41. Chapter 41

复活节快到了，莫丽给孩子们寄来了复活节彩蛋，哈利和罗恩得到的彩蛋都有龙蛋那么大，里面装满了自制的太妃糖。赫敏的彩蛋却比鸡蛋还小。她一见就拉长了脸。

“你妈妈不会碰巧也看《巫师周刊》吧，罗恩？”她轻声地问。

“没错，”罗恩说，他嘴里塞满了太妃糖，“她要看那上面的菜谱。”

赫敏悲哀地望着她的小彩蛋，好了，现在韦斯莱夫人也以为她是个玩弄罗恩感情的轻浮女孩了。

他们三个聚在哈利宿舍，德拉蔻又回家了，纳西莎快要生宝宝了，据德拉蔻的信说，她家的白孔雀都紧张的掉毛了。她给哈利邮寄了一个人脑袋那么大的金蛋，里面装满了包装成金加隆的巧克力，混杂着真的金加隆。黄金导致这个蛋沉的要命，就算是马尔福家的巨大猫头鹰，带这个包裹也累的够呛。

三个人像抽奖一样分完了这颗大金蛋，多多少少都抽到了金加隆。

“这感觉一定很妙，”罗恩吃到了最多的金加隆，看着眼前一小摞金币，突然冒出一句，“钱多得数不清，还可以拿来玩游戏。我真讨厌贫穷的滋味。”

哈利和赫敏对视了一下，赫敏举起她还没痊愈的手说，“健康可比金钱重要多了，你看我的手……”她现在写字都困难，罗恩心疼地摸了摸她的手，用自己的大龙蛋换了她的小鸡蛋。

赫敏仍然不断收到恶意信件，尽管她不再打开它们，但有些对她心怀恶意的克鲁姆粉丝寄来了吼叫信，这些信在格兰芬多的桌子上炸开，尖声吼出侮辱她的话，使全礼堂的人都能听得见。

尽管赫敏总是做出一副不在意的样子，但哈利知道她气疯了，一直在想办法找丽塔斯基特算账。

这个学期哈利不用参加期末考试，但他一样要写作业，甚至还要写得更多一些，因为斯内普教授的“关爱”，还有罗恩偶尔表示你不参加考试就帮我写写作业吧。

这天他写了大约几十寸羊皮纸的作业，回到宿舍几乎是立刻就睡着了。半夜他做了一个梦，他偶尔会做这种绮丽的梦。今天他梦到他又一次下了水，德拉蔻变成了一条人鱼，修长美丽，上半身什么都没穿，但他既看不清楚也抓不到她，她就好像一条真的鱼一样滑不溜手。

他追着她游来游去，忽然感觉鳃囊草的药效过了，他忽然喘不上气来，可此时他抓住了她，把手伸进她怀里，那手感……非常真实！

“啪……”德拉蔻狠狠地拍了一下哈利不老实的手，她兴冲冲地来找他，结果一见面就被袭胸了？

哈利揉了揉眼，从床头摸到了他的眼镜，伸手捏了捏她的脸，是真的？不是做梦？

“嘘……”她做了个小声的手势，兴奋地跟哈利说，“我跟赫敏要来了你们的口令……我妈妈今天生了一个弟弟，我做姐姐了。”她太高兴了，等不及来跟哈利分享喜悦的心情了。

“祝贺你，纳西莎阿姨还好吗？”哈利把她拉到怀里，哈利跟德拉蔻一样没有兄弟姐妹（达力那算是仇人），他们都很羡慕韦斯莱家活跃热闹的氛围。

“妈妈和宝宝都还好，所以爸爸就让我回学校了。”她靠在他怀里，他的晨衣上是清爽的肥皂味。

“你可不要为了看小宝宝老往家里跑，我见不到你很难受的。”哈利把脸埋在她的头发里，那味道让他安心。

“嗯，到暑假前我都不回去了，爸爸让我呆在霍格沃兹，他说这里才是最安全的，哈利，我感觉很不好……”德拉蔻伸手摸了摸哈利额头上的闪电疤。

“我也是……”哈利告诉德拉蔻他那天在禁林遇到了疯了的克劳奇先生，克劳奇先生说了很多话，最重要的就是——伏地魔越来强壮了。“我去找来了邓布利多教授，可回来他就不见了。”

这个消息让德拉蔻一下子坐了起来，她咬住嘴唇犹豫了一会，灰眼睛扇了扇 ，“看看这个……”她低声说。

她解开了袍子和衬衣，露出雪白的肩膀，哈利愣了一下，他看到她转过身去，露出里德尔留给她伤疤的地方。

在稀薄的月光下，他看到那里出现了一个模模糊糊的图案，他绝对不会认错，那是一个——黑魔标记。

“怎么回事？”哈利震惊地睁大了眼睛。

“前段时间出现的，而且越来越清晰了。”德拉蔻控制不住自己发抖的声音，“我谁也没说过，但你要知道，克劳奇先生说的没错，神秘人真的要回来了。”

伸手触摸了一下那个标记，哈利感觉德拉蔻在发抖，她一定很害怕吧？黑魔标记，食死徒的标记，出现在一个四年级的姑娘身上！

该死的里德尔！

他搂紧她的腰，把嘴贴上她的肩膀，仿佛那不是最丑陋邪恶的黑魔标记，而是一个性感的纹身。“德拉蔻，不要怕，不管将来发生什么，我永远在你身边。”

结束了一个高亢的呼噜，罗恩迷迷糊糊地说，“哈利，关了双面镜好吗？哦，赫敏，这个太好吃了，你一定要尝尝。”然后他砸吧砸吧嘴，又开始打呼了。

无忧无虑真好，德拉蔻和哈利互看了一眼，决定还是用一个吻来结束这恐怖的氛围，伏地魔早晚是要复活的，但起码在那之前，他们还可以尽情亲吻。

“别回去了，在这里睡吧，”哈利把脸埋进德拉蔻的颈侧蛊惑道，“我现在一点都不困。”

早晨起床罗恩没找到哈利，西莫说哈利天没亮就走了，他只听到了关门的声音。

哈利跟德拉蔻在黑湖边吃早餐，小天狼星寄来信了，言辞激烈地批评了哈利去禁林这种不守规矩的行为，禁止他夜游，最好下了课就呆着格兰芬多塔楼别出来。

“他是谁呀，来教训我不要有越轨行为？”哈利把小天狼星的信折了起来，塞进口袋里，有些生气地说，“他自己在学校干了那么多荒唐事！”

“大人们都这样啦，他们都不记得自己当年做过的事情了。尤其是小天狼星，他上学的时候简直是个……”德拉蔻耸耸肩，她从卢修斯那里知道不少小天狼星和斯内普教授的旧事，对这个“舅舅”一点都爱不起来，“不过，他是在担心你。你还是给他回信说你会乖乖听话吧，否则我怕他又闯进霍格沃兹。”

“我的确要准备第三个项目了。德拉蔻，把你会的魔咒都教给我吧。”哈利呼呼地挥舞着他的魔杖，好像眼前出现了一大堆怪物。

可惜天不遂人愿，因为晚上睡的太少，哈利在占卜课上睡着了，伤疤又一次疼了起来。他看到了伏地魔在折磨虫尾巴。从噩梦中睁开眼，他第一个念头就是——德拉蔻的伤疤不会也疼了吧？

他跌跌撞撞地跑出了占卜课的教室，却不知道德拉蔻在哪个教室上课，他想了想，只好先去找邓布利多。

在邓布利多办公室里，他第一次知道了冥想盆，看到了一大波邓布利多的记忆。这个东西真不错，哈利想，不知道小天狼星那颗被摄魂怪吸得千疮百孔的大脑里还剩多少我爸妈的回忆，能不能倒出来给我看看呢？

实际上他做噩梦，伤疤疼，邓布利多也没有什么好办法，所以他并没有把德拉蔻的事情告诉邓布利多，虽然德拉蔻并没有叮嘱他不能说。

离开校长室，他去找了德拉蔻，德拉蔻表示她上课没有睡觉，所以她既没有做梦，伤疤没有疼，这让哈利有点尬尴。

比赛当天，第三个项目勇士的亲属被邀请来观看决赛，德思礼一家肯定不会来，韦斯莱夫人和比尔充当了哈利的家属。

韦斯莱一家围在格兰芬多长桌的时候，好像回到了陋居，这时候赫敏过来了。

“你好，赫敏。”韦斯莱夫人态度比往常生硬得多。

“你好。”看着韦斯莱夫人冷淡的脸色，赫敏的微笑有点儿发窘。

哈利朝她俩看着，说道：“韦斯莱夫人，你不会相信丽塔斯基特在《巫师周刊》上的那篇垃圾文章吧？赫敏可不是克鲁姆的女朋友，你不知道她被那篇文章害的多惨。”

赫敏立刻展示了她刚刚恢复的手，罗恩也添油加醋地说了一番，韦斯莱夫人表示丽塔斯基特的鬼话她一个字都不信，但随后她对赫敏立刻热情多了。

为了缓解哈利的紧张情绪，韦斯莱夫人讲了好多她当年在霍格沃兹上学的趣事，包括凌晨四点回宿舍被胖夫人训的事情，虽然莫丽说她是跟韦斯莱先生去“散步”了，但这种话也就只能骗骗金妮，男孩子们都对妈妈露出惊诧的眼神，尤其是罗恩，他想起爸爸妈妈的毕业照，脸红得像煮熟的螃蟹。

在进入比赛场地前，哈利去跟德拉蔻要了一个“幸运之吻”，德拉蔻从口袋里掏出一个小挂坠戴在了哈利脖子上。

“又是黑魔法小玩意？”哈利摸了摸这个小挂坠，一面光滑一面粗糙，好像一个大硬币。他甜蜜地想起从一年级德拉蔻就开始给他做护身符了，那时候她就爱他了是吗？

德拉蔻伸手摸摸哈利的脸，“一定要注意安全。”


	42. Chapter 42

“真的要这么做吗？我有点害怕……”

“别怕，不会弄疼你的。”

“真的不疼吗？我可是第一次……”

“快点脱衣服！”

“啊……啊……好疼……进去了没有？你轻点……好疼……”

“好了好了，马上就不疼了，乖啊，别乱动……”

“德拉蔻，你为什么要抽我的血？”哈利眼泪汪汪地按着自己的胳膊。

“秘密。”德拉蔻对哈利的伤口挥了一下魔杖，那里立刻愈合了，留下一个小小的针眼。

托着那袋还热乎乎的血，德拉蔻吻了哈利一下，然后就被哈利缠住了，费了半天劲才把哈利从身上拽下来，“快去吧，第三个项目要开始了。”她气喘吁吁地说。

魁地奇球场此时变成了一个巨大的树篱迷宫，高高的树篱在小径上投下了乌黑的影子。

四个选手前前后后都进入了迷宫，不知是由于树篱又高又密，还是因为施了魔法的缘故，哈利一进入迷宫，外面的声音就听不见了，哈利摸了摸德拉蔻送给自己的护身符，握紧了魔杖。

“荧光闪烁。”点亮了魔杖，他向着迷宫中心走去。很奇怪，他一路上什么也没碰到，偶尔会听到别人施展魔咒的声音，可是他的路上什么都没有，这似乎更让人感到害怕。

好在他遇上了塞德里克，至少这证明迷宫里还有别人，塞德里克被炸尾螺烧掉了袍子，看上去很狼狈。两个人互相点了点头，又分开了。

每个拐弯哈利都觉得要有什么东西要跳出来了，可是什么都没有。

别说炸尾螺了，连兔子都没有一只，太顺利了，哈利忽然想起小天狼星的信，他犹豫地站住了，这是不是一个陷阱？

“钻心剜骨。”克鲁姆的声音从他身旁的树篱后面传了过来，随后传来的是塞德里克的尖叫。哈利惊恐地跑了一阵发现没有路，只好在树篱上挖了一个洞，钻了过去。

塞德里克倒在地上抽搐着，克鲁姆正在俯视着他，脸色很奇怪。

“昏昏倒地。”哈利想都没想就甩出了魔咒，克鲁姆立刻晕了过去，塞德里克停止了尖叫，他脸色苍白全身痉挛，站都站不起来。克鲁姆已经十八岁了，是个成年巫师，魔力强劲，结结实实的一个钻心剜骨可不是开玩笑的。

拿起克鲁姆和塞德里克的魔杖发出红色火花，标出了两个人的位置，塞德里克咬住牙对哈利点点头，“靠……靠你了……”，他用尽了全身力气才说出这几个字，然后晕了过去。

哈利继续向前走，不时用定向咒确定方向是否正确，现在只剩他和莱尔了，他没听到他的声音，他会不会躲在暗处偷袭他？哈利给自己套了一个铁甲咒。

前面忽然出现了闪光，三强杯在一百米开外的底座上闪烁着诱人的光芒。突然一个黑影冲到了他前面的路上。

莱尔抢了先，他向着奖杯狂奔，在树林的阴影里，他全身似乎发出银亮的光晕，魅娃的血统让他在树林里完全不会迷路，他的蓝眼睛闪闪发光，胜利只有一步之遥。

“小心！”哈利知道自己追不上他了，可他看到一个巨大的阴影正在一条交叉的路上快速向这边移动，向着莱尔冲去。

莱尔极其轻巧地跳了起来，一只巨大的蜘蛛冲了出来，它扑了一个空，狠狠撞在树篱上，树篱被它撞得乱晃，莱尔刚落到地上，就被弹回来的树篱撞飞了出去。

“昏昏倒地。”哈利向着蜘蛛甩魔咒，可是没什么效果，只是让大蜘蛛向着他冲过来，举起它的大螯扎向哈利。

“昏昏倒地！障碍重重！除你武器！”哈利乱甩魔咒，他匆匆忙忙向后退，绊了一跤摔倒了地上。不知道是哪一个魔咒起了作用，蜘蛛吃痛地向后倒去，莱尔从树篱后面跳了出来。

“哈利，你没事吧？”他对哈利伸出手，想拉他起来。在他俩手指接触的一霎那，哈利脖子上的护身符闪出一道光，把莱尔狠狠地弹了出去。

“对……对不起……我也不知道……”哈利也不知道德拉蔻这个护身符还会攻击，他也不敢去拉莱尔，只是小心翼翼地凑过去。莱尔哼了一声，他挥舞了一下魔杖，哈利眼前立马出现了一排魅娃在跳舞，他立刻觉得晕头转向，曾经魅娃给他的那种脑子空空的感觉又来了，他看到自己哆嗦着去摸自己的魔杖，“我要发个红色火花，那可太有趣了。”他脑子里只有这句话。

莱尔嘴角嘲讽地笑了起来，他看着哈利抓住了魔杖，再有五秒钟，他就是三强争霸赛的冠军了。

可此时他看到了奇怪的一幕，另一个哈利波特发疯一般从他们身边冲了过去，一把抓住了三强杯，然后空气扭曲了起来，三强杯和另一个哈利都消失了。

“怎么回事？”莱尔停下了魅娃幻影，哈利脑子里发射弃权火花的冲动终于消失了，他赶紧向后退了十步，靠在树篱上大喘气。

“怎么回事？怎么有两个哈利波特？”

“什么？”哈利愣愣地不知道他在说什么，他看向闪着光终点，三强杯已经不见了。

而此时哈利脖子上的护身符亮了起来，莱尔伸出手又缩了回来，他刚刚可是狠狠地被弹飞了。

摘下那个护身符，哈利惊讶地发现它一面是护身符另一面居然是个双面镜，里面影影绰绰地显示出画面来。

另一个哈利波特摔倒在一处杂草丛生的墓地里，他看上去十分萎靡，不远处的山坡上有一栋精致的老房子。

“三强杯是一个门钥匙？你事先知道吗？”莱尔皱起眉头问哈利。

哈利摇摇头，他什么也不知道，“有人来了。”他指了指双面镜里。

一个身材矮小的人穿着长袍出现在双面镜里面，他抱着一个婴儿，那个婴儿有一张扁平的蛇脸。

婴儿发出了伏地魔的声音，他指挥着虫尾巴用绳子把哈利捆了起来，随后虫尾巴架起一个坩埚，里面煮着鲜艳的蓝色毒水，虫尾巴把伏地魔婴儿放了进去。

从旁边的墓穴里得到父亲的骨，虫尾巴捐出仆人的肉，从那个哈利身上取得了仇人的血，这三样倒进坩埚里，很快，坩埚中缓缓升起一个男人的黑色身形，又高又瘦，像一具骷髅。

“给我穿衣。”那个冷酷的声音说，跟哈利噩梦中的声音一模一样——伏地魔复活了。

莱尔看着双面镜，皱起了眉头，他缓缓抬起魔杖指着哈利，“神秘人用了哈利波特的血，他成功复活了，那个人是哈利波特，所以你是谁？”

哈利瞠目结舌，他不知道该说什么证明自己是自己。

“他是哈利，莱尔，不要紧张。”德拉蔻从旁边的树篱后面走了出来，她穿了一身黑袍子，像个食死徒一样，“双面镜里的才是假哈利，我给他输了哈利的血。”

“假哈利是谁？”哈利轻声问，那个人替他被伏地魔抓走了。

“小巴蒂克劳奇，”德拉蔻说，昨晚他来换三强杯的时候被她和斯内普抓住了，“不，应该说，那是穆迪教授，小巴蒂克劳奇是个食死徒，他一直用复方汤剂假扮成穆迪教授。”

双面镜里，伏地魔快乐地给假穆迪一个钻心剜骨，小巴蒂克劳奇缩成一团，发出尖叫声。

“我……我不懂了……”哈利结结巴巴地说。

“之后给你解释，你现在不能出去，呆在这里。”德拉蔻钻回树篱后面，卢修斯跟她一样的打扮站在那里。

“爸爸，一定要去吗？”她看卢修斯按住了左臂，一副痛苦的表情。

“傻孩子，不去的话，神秘人的矛头第一个就会指向咱们家，他东山再起需要很多钱，你觉得他会从哪里拿？”与其等着被抢不如自动献上，卢修斯摸了摸德拉蔻的头，“你是个有主意的孩子，但有什么事情不要一个人抗着，你可以相信我，相信斯内普教授，好了，我走了。”

他急匆匆地走了，伏地魔的召唤可不能迟到。

德拉蔻咬了咬嘴唇，伏地魔复活了，战争开始了，或许，早就开始了。

哈利和莱尔紧张地看着双面镜，伏地魔召唤了他过去的信徒，他一边折磨着假哈利一边斥责那些曾经背叛他的仆人，很多人瑟瑟发抖地跪倒在地，伏地魔的力量是那样强大，整个巫师界都会瑟瑟发抖，除了邓布利多，谁不害怕？

此时又来了一个黑袍子，伏地魔顿时来了兴趣。

“卢修斯，我狡猾的朋友，”伏地魔喊出卢修斯名字的时候，哈利和莱尔惊讶地互相看了一眼，“你在世人面前装出一副道貌岸然的面孔，但你还是来了……”

“我在保留实力，我的主人，您知道我做的一切使我能更好地为您效忠……”卢修斯毕恭毕敬地说，他殷勤地拿出一件华贵的黑袍献给伏地魔，比虫尾巴给伏地魔披上的那件麻布片好了不止一星半点。

“我希望你以后更忠诚地为我效力……”伏地魔满意地点点头，是的，卢修斯总知道他需要什么，比虫尾巴那蠢货强多了。“不过，我现在要介绍我的小朋友，我在霍格沃兹忠实的仆人设计让他来到了这里——哈利波特。”

伏地魔在食死徒的喧闹声中又给了小巴蒂克劳奇一个钻心剜骨，双面镜这边的哈利只觉得全身凉飕飕的，如果差一步，现在被钻心剜骨的就是他了。


	43. Chapter 43

打起十二万分精神，卢修斯知道自己对伏地魔还有用，布莱克家没人了，莱斯特兰奇家都进了阿兹卡班，埃弗里是个败家子，剩下的那些食死徒都是穷鬼，他现在就是最会生金蛋的母鸡，而且是最恭顺最善解人意的母鸡。

“主人，我们渴望知道，恳求您告诉我们，您是怎样完成了这个奇迹……重新回到我们身边的……”卢修斯问道，他知道伏地魔想要自夸了，他失败了无数次才复活，一定想要说出来。

果然，伏地魔立刻借此打开了他的话匣子，滔滔不绝地从哈利一岁那一年开始说起了。

德拉蔻站在哈利身后咳嗽了一声，哈利和莱尔一脸惊慌，他们刚刚在双面镜里看到了卢修斯，不知道德拉蔻知不知道，这是马尔福家的隐私吧？他俩一脸惊恐面面相觑，不敢看德拉蔻的脸。

“好了好了，我知道你俩都看到了，没办法，他要不去，下周你们就会在报纸上看到他的讣告了。”不会审时度势怎么是斯莱特林呢？德拉蔻坐在两人身边，“我最近从一个特殊的途径得知了伏地魔要对哈利下手的消息，昨晚我们在三强杯这里抓住了来调包奖杯的假穆迪——小巴蒂克劳奇，克劳奇先生的儿子。给他喝了吐真剂，他把一切都说了，他并没死，而且是死忠食死徒。他绑架了真穆迪，假扮穆迪来到了霍格沃兹，把哈利的名字投进火焰杯，偷了哈利的活点地图，清空哈利迷宫里的障碍，哦，还操纵克鲁姆袭击塞德里克，都是为了哈利能拿到奖杯，这样哈利就会被门钥匙传送到伏地魔那里去，成为伏地魔复活的工具。”

莱尔看了一眼哈利，好的，你果然作弊。

“因为小巴蒂克劳奇日常要喝复方汤剂变成假穆迪，所以我们直接用他的复方汤剂把他变成了哈利，让他代替哈利被门钥匙带去了伏地魔那里。”我其实用了夺魂咒，不说了，免得进阿兹卡班。

此时双面镜里伏地魔结束了他冗长的自吹自擂（老伏单口相声小剧场），正假惺惺地邀请假哈利来一场决斗。虫尾巴把魔杖还给假哈利，他看着那个魔杖愣了一下，那不是哈利的魔杖，哈利的魔杖他在罗恩身边的时候见过很多次。

假哈利摇摇晃晃地站了起来，他昨晚被德拉蔻和斯内普折腾了一晚上，还连着受了两个钻心剜骨，要不是夺魂咒他根本站不起来。

他木愣愣地对伏地魔鞠了一躬，惹来食死徒们的疯狂大笑。

“很好，”伏地魔轻声说道，抬起了魔杖，“钻心剜骨。”

假哈利又一次尖叫起来，全身痉挛，满地打滚，双面镜这边的哈利和莱尔不忍心地移开了眼睛，只有德拉蔻兴致勃勃地看得津津有味，让你把我变白鼬，哼，活该。

“暂停……感觉怎么样？哈利，我要不要再来一次呢？”伏地魔停下了钻心咒，可他没放下魔杖。

假哈利倒在地上抽搐，一声不吭。

“回答我，我要不要再来一次？……魂魄出窍。”伏地魔对着假哈利挥舞了一个夺魂咒，可惜一个人不能中两个夺魂咒。

“哦，”德拉蔻遗憾地说，“要穿帮了。”

假哈利在地上毫无反应。

“死了？”伏地魔疑惑地走近假哈利，哈利还在喘气，两眼无神地看着黑漆漆的天空，眼神里什么都没有。

虫尾巴此时凑上来，指着哈利的魔杖低声跟伏地魔说着什么。

“不可能，滚开，”伏地魔一把推开了虫尾巴，他指着假哈利，“摄神取念。”

还没等他侵入他的意识，假哈利脖子上的护身符就“砰”地一声爆炸了，直接炸断了小巴蒂克劳奇的脖子，血溅了伏地魔一脸。

迷宫里，双面镜暗了下去，莱尔一个后退离那个双面镜远远的，这玩意还会爆炸？

“别怕，这个不会爆炸。”德拉蔻拍了拍手，站了起来，“现在你们可以出去了，就说三强杯不在迷宫中心，它消失了。本来它就是消失了。”

莱尔神色复杂地看了德拉蔻一眼，向外走去，哈利一脸疑惑地站在原地，德拉蔻推了他一把，“快走啊，邓布利多在等你。”

走出迷宫的瞬间，声浪淹没了哈利，他紧紧皱起眉头看着眼前满天繁星和周围的人群，医疗翼里克鲁姆还在昏迷，塞德里克已经可以坐起来了，秋张在他身边紧张地哭泣，他站在这个跟双面镜里截然相反的世界，感觉一阵阵的虚幻。莱尔跟马克西姆夫人不知道说了什么，马克西姆夫人走过来看了一眼哈利，拉走了邓布利多。

不久之后魔法部长福吉宣布有人作祟偷走了三强奖杯，但莱尔证明是哈利先到达的终点的，所以三强争霸赛的冠军是哈利波特。

马克西姆夫人没有意见，莱尔已经告诉了她神秘人复活的事情，她只想赶紧带着学生回法国。卡卡洛夫逃跑了，所以德姆斯特朗也没有意见，克鲁姆还在昏迷中。哈利看着手里的一千金加隆觉得真没意思，伏地魔让他赢？他一点都不想要这个奖金。

而且，他不高兴地想，德拉蔻一定还有事情瞒着他，他想找她问清楚，可是他追了她几步，看到她进了校长室。

哈利也想跟进去，可他没有口令。他站在门口不死心地一个一个零食试，居然真的被他猜中了。听到蟑螂堆，两只怪兽左右跳开，他走了进去。

邓布利多在里面说话，“……我了解你的心情，但哈利终究有一天是要面对伏地魔的，这是他命中注定的责任，你做的这一切是为了保护哈利，我不反对，但你要知道我们最终只能协助他，而不是把他护在身后。”

“我不想听大道理，邓布利多教授，你为什么一定要伏地魔用哈利的血复活？我曾以为里面有什么深意，可现在我只看出一个意思，他……他可以伤害哈利了。”德拉蔻的声音很愤怒，伏地魔用哈利的血复活了，虽然那血不纯，但莉莉用生命换来的保护咒失效了，而她亲手给哈利抽的血。

“看来里德尔告诉了你很多，”邓布利多说。

里德尔？他没死？哈利睁大了眼睛。

“事后才说的，他在看热闹。”

“喂，不是我哈利波特已经被抓走了好吗？血的事你又没问过我。”里德尔抗议声很轻，但哈利听不错，那就是他。

“你是故意的，里德尔，伏地魔复活了，你为什么不回他那里去？”德拉蔻生气地说。

“我不去……他……他太丑了。”里德尔皱起眉头，那不符合他的审美，他要强大但起码要像个人吧，他的人生后来经历了什么才连脸都不要了？他明明很在乎自己的相貌啊。

邓布利多看了一眼门口，“哈利，进来吧，你都听到了？”

哈利走了进来，明亮的光线下，德拉蔻脸上的黑眼圈很明显，她应该从昨晚到现在都没睡吧？她身旁站着一个半透明的里德尔，像个背后灵。

“哈利……”德拉蔻心虚地看着他，“我其实想弄清楚再告诉你的。”

“别说了，德拉蔻，”哈利走过去抱住她，把脸埋在她头发里，“你已经为了我做了太多了。”

“喂，哈利波特，放开她，小心我通知伏地魔杀了你哦。”里德尔不满地说，德拉蔻是他的。

“不，里德尔，我才不放开呢，永远都不放开。”哈利闷着声音说，他抱的更紧了。

邓布利多挥了一下魔杖，里德尔嗖地被德拉蔻的伤疤吸了进去，“你要小心里德尔，马尔福小姐，他可不是什么好人，别相信他。”

“我知道了，教授。”德拉蔻拉长脸，不满地说。

哈利拉着德拉蔻走出了校长室，“里德尔怎么还活着？”

“因为我当年用错了消灭日记的方法，”德拉蔻皱起了脸，“凤凰火焰是能消灭日记，但凤凰火焰的重生之力让里德尔也重生了，他附身在我的伤疤里，随着伏地魔越来越强壮，他也变强了。”

“之前他只能给我带来一点噩梦，但最近他能变成仿佛幽灵一样的半透明实体了，那天他忽然出现告诉我，伏地魔要复活了，但他不希望伏地魔完全复活，那样会把他吸收回去，他告诉我伏地魔的计划，让我给伏地魔找一个假哈利，我把这件事告诉了斯内普教授，邓布利多告诉我需要你的血……后面的事情你都知道了。”

捏紧德拉蔻的手，哈利点点头，“你别埋怨邓布利多，他一定有他的道理，你要相信他。”

“好吧，我相信他，”德拉蔻低下头，“你现在知道我爸爸是个食死徒了，你还相信我吗？”我背上还背着一个黑魔王（额……一个黑魔王mini）。

“别说傻话，德拉蔻，卢修斯叔叔也是不得已。”以马尔福家现在的身份地位已经是魔法界顶尖的了，跟着伏地魔他也不可能给马尔福家更好的，还不是迫于伏地魔的可怕力量？

可是，这样德拉蔻就离他越来越远了，抬起她的下巴，哈利吻了上去，一开始还算轻柔，后来就越来越用力，带着啃咬和吸吮，他忽然有种把她拆解吃进腹中的冲动，像吃一个苹果那样。

德拉蔻觉得哈利是不是有点不正常的倾向，有点S吗？他现在越激动就对她越用力，每个吻都带着一串淤青。

“哈利，好疼……”她低声叫了起来，他一定把她脖子咬青了。

哈利停下他的进攻，捏了捏德拉蔻的小脸，“不管将来发生什么我们都要相互信任。而且，不要冲在我前面，站在我身边就可以了。”

今年夏天哈利不能去马尔福庄园了，德拉蔻说那里太不安全了，罗恩希望他能直接去陋居，但邓布利多希望他回德思礼家。

叹了口气，哈利第一次这么希望有个自己的家，一个小房子就可以了，里面有温暖的火炉和微笑的爱人。

马克西姆夫人匆匆忙忙地带着布斯巴顿的学生走了，莱尔并没有对德拉蔻多说什么，反而是芙蓉对罗恩表示毕业后想来英国工作，罗恩一脸红晕地夸了几句她的英语水平，赫敏在一旁皱起了眉头。

而此时克鲁姆来找赫敏了，两人走到了一旁，罗恩立刻伸长了脖子想看清他俩做了什么，并且同时大喊时间到了，我们要赶不上火车了。好在赫敏很快就回来了。

实际上他们时间很宽裕，甚至他们登上霍格沃兹特快的时候还能找到一个空包厢，哈利把东西放好就开始东张西望。

德拉蔻跟潘西一起上了车，他上前两步把她搂进怀里，“潘西，德拉蔻归我了，下车再还给你。”潘西翻了一个白眼，去找布雷斯了。

包厢里四人组坐好，赫敏拿出一个小玻璃瓶子，得意地给大家看里面装的一只胖墩墩的大甲虫，“来看看丽塔，她真漂亮是不是？”《预言家日报》的八卦记者丽塔斯基特是个非法的阿尼玛格斯，现在她被赫敏抓住了，可能要签一大堆不平等条约，赫敏才会放了她吧。

随着火车摇摇晃晃，罗恩靠在赫敏肩膀睡着了，赫敏在看手里的书。哈利玩着德拉蔻的手指头低声跟她说，“既然我妈妈的魔咒已经失效了，我其实没有回德思礼家的理由了，这次应该是我最后一次回去，德拉蔻，我想有个自己的家。不知道波特家还有没有老房子，但肯定没有马尔福庄园好，到时候你能来吗？”

“什么？”德拉蔻眨了眨眼，她脸红了。

“你最好能去看看我，当然……或者住几天……”他声音小的像耳语。

“我爸爸不会同意的……不过，好吧……”德拉蔻还没说完，就被哈利堵上了嘴，他决定把整个暑假的吻都亲完。

赫敏左顾右盼不知道该看哪里，干脆靠在罗恩头上装睡吧，罗恩头发里有种毛绒绒小动物的味道，赫敏把脸埋了进去，拼命闭上眼睛。

丽塔甲虫在瓶子里兴奋地一直跳跳跳。

火车停稳在站台上，哈利看着德拉蔻扑向站得笔直的卢修斯，他这几天明显憔悴了很多，但仍旧骄傲地昂着头。哈利挥别了罗恩和赫敏走向德思礼家的汽车，他很久没回女贞路了，这个季节那里的花一定开得很美，但他眼里毫无笑意。

该来的总归会来，一旦来了，他就必须接受。但他也要继续往前走，为了爱他和他爱的人。


	44. Chapter 44

这个夏天最炎热的一天快要结束了，但太阳还是火辣辣地不舍得下山。德拉蔻摸了摸头上施了魔法的遮阳帽，她一点都没被晒到，这就是魔法的便捷之处，纳西莎有很多保持美貌的小玩意儿。

现在她站在女贞路上，望着德思礼家方方正正的小房子。

她亲爱的哈利波特穿着破破烂烂的脏牛仔裤躺在德思礼家的花园里，可怜的小南瓜似乎瘦了一点，不知道是因为吃不饱饭还是长高了。

他竖着耳朵在听新闻，小天狼星似乎没有被抓住，伏地魔也没有在麻瓜界搞屠杀。

“咳咳……”德拉蔻咳嗽了两声，提醒一下哈利她的存在，哈利疑惑地睁开眼睛，看见眼前闪闪发光的少女，惊得跳了起来。

他一头撞在了德思礼家的窗子上，疼的他眼泪汪汪，那扇开着的窗差点把他的脑袋撞成两半。

“你鬼鬼祟祟地躲在我们家窗户底下干什么？”费农姨夫发出一声怒吼，哈利理都没理他，捂着脑袋跳出了花园，窜到了街上。他刚刚看到德拉蔻了，可是撞了这一下后她不见了。

他知道不理费农姨夫代表他晚饭随风而去了，但他现在根本没心情想这些，他窜到街上左看右看，她一定是怕被费农姨夫看到所以躲起来了。

前几天猫头鹰给他送来了一堆信，罗恩告诉他，他们在信里什么都不能说，怕信被送错地方。赫敏的信也说的差不多，而且哈利很嫉妒地发现他俩似乎是在同一个地方。

赫敏又去陋居住了？他们俩一定玩得很开心！说不定每天都卿卿我我地手拉着手一起看月亮！而他已经一个月没见到德拉蔻了！

小天狼星则告诉他要安分守己，不能草率行事。真是一副父亲的标准嘴脸，哈利翻了个白眼，他关禁闭的时候看过他这位教父足足一抽屉的禁闭单，但看看现在他说了些什么？他一定得了健忘症。

好在他有贴心的女朋友，德拉蔻说她会来女贞路给他过生日，让他心情好了一点。

哈利拽了一下衣服，顺着马路向前走。他身上的牛仔裤又破又脏，Ｔ恤衫松松垮垮，已经褪了颜色，运动鞋的鞋底与鞋帮分了家，他叹了口气，街上的乞丐都穿的比他好，但他也只有这些达力不穿的衣服。

“哈利，我在这。”德拉蔻不知道从什么地方冒了出来，吓了哈利一大跳。

她穿了新裙子，是非常柔嫩的浅蓝色，简单大方的裁剪，挺括的面料都透着价值不菲，而且看上去非常不耐脏。

哈利伸了伸手，决定还是不抱她了。

不过德拉蔻明显不嫌弃他，她欢快地跳进他怀里，“生日快乐，哈利！”

两个人翻墙跳进了木兰花路的游乐场，德拉蔻带了蛋糕，两个人坐在秋千架下分那个小蛋糕，德拉蔻得意洋洋地表示这是她亲手做的，家养小精灵一点都没帮忙。

其实这是最成功的那一个，失败品德拉蔻送给了卢修斯，老父亲感动得热泪盈眶。

奶油带着一点点的薄荷味，让那份甜腻变得很清爽，哈利真心实意地表示这是他一个月来吃过的最好的东西，然后一个人迅速把整个蛋糕都消灭了。好了，就算没有晚饭他也不会半夜饿醒了。

哈利嘴角沾着奶油，德拉蔻把脸凑过去，舔了他一下。哈利立刻抓住了她，此时暮色四合，街灯已经亮了起来，他轻吮着她的嘴唇，用舌头挑逗着她的小舌，吻出激烈的水声。

街灯把达力人高马大的影子拉得好长，他热衷于拳击，已经不是当年的小胖子了。他揉了揉眼睛，他看到了什么？哈利波特在跟女孩接吻？

“D哥，”他的小兄弟皮尔指着哈利叫了起来，“这不是你家那个波特小子吗？那是他女朋友？看上去好漂亮！”圣布鲁斯安全中心少年犯学校还有这么漂亮的妞？妈妈我要转学。

听到声音，德拉蔻推了推哈利。哈利跟达力看了个对眼，两个人都仇视地怒瞪着对方。

亲爱的表哥无时无刻不来破坏他的好事，哈利对着达力挥了挥手，“达达小宝贝，姨妈让你来叫我回家吃饭吗？”他学着佩妮的语气叫道。

达力的跟班们拼命憋住笑，跟达力告别，“D哥，我们先回家了……”其实他们也怕哈利，毕竟少年犯学校听起来就心狠手辣。

“你什么时候成‘D哥’了？”哈利拉着德拉蔻走近达力，“这名字蛮酷的，比宝贝蛋儿或者达达小心肝好多了。”

德拉蔻笑出声来，达力看了女孩一眼，发现她近看比远看还漂亮，捏紧拳头达力红了脸，对哈利怒吼，“闭嘴。我现在要回家了，你可以继续待在外面。”

只要哈利比达力回家晚，费农姨夫就会把他关进楼梯下面的碗橱里，这已经是德思礼家一条不成文的规定。达力不相信哈利敢把女朋友领回家，所以他要立刻回家，哈利也只能跟着他回去。

果然，哈利愁眉苦脸的看了德拉蔻一眼，跟着达力往回走，他还拉着她的手，低声问她晚上怎么回去。

此时，哈利忽然感到一阵刺骨的凉意，洒满星星的深蓝色夜空突然变得一片漆黑，没有一丝光亮——星星、月亮、小巷两端昏黄的路灯，一下子全都消失了，甚至连声音都消失了。

他一把把德拉蔻拉到了身后，掏出了魔杖，他什么也看不见，但这熟悉的寒意，让他感觉很不好。

“你……你在做……做什么？快停……停下！我……为什么……什么都看不见？”达力结结巴巴地说，他似乎盲目地跑了两步，声音传来的位置离哈利有点远。

“我什么也没做！你快闭嘴，不许动，别再乱跑了。”哈利大声喊，可达力不听他的，他以为是哈利搞的鬼 ，摸摸索索地撞翻了路边的垃圾桶。

德拉蔻也掏出来魔杖，四周空气太冷了，她挨近了哈利，“这么冷，这感觉好像……”

“对，”哈利点点头，这不可能，但这感觉一模一样，“这里有摄魂怪……”

恐惧感随着寒意爬上了哈利的脚尖，达力的尖叫让他听不见声音，他握住德拉蔻的手，“如果摄魂怪冲过来，你不要出手，我们不能用魔法，我一个人用守护神咒，福吉不会把我怎么样的……”其实他也不确定，但一个人被开除总被两个人都被开除好。

然后他对着达力吼，“达力，把嘴巴闭上！不管你做什么，千万要把嘴巴闭上！”

此时一阵更冷的寒意袭来，达力的声音戛然而止。

“荧光闪烁。”哈利点亮了魔杖，正好看到摄魂怪向他逼近。

拉着德拉蔻向后退了几步，“呼神守卫。”哈利挥舞着魔杖，那头暴戾的狮鹫气势汹汹地从他魔杖里跳了出来，凶猛地扑向摄魂怪，直接把摄魂怪踩到了地上。

不等哈利指挥，它立刻转身扑向了达力的方向，另一个摄魂怪正努力扒开达力的胳膊要给他一个“香吻”。狮鹫狠狠地给了那个摄魂怪一爪子，张开了大嘴，哈利不知道守护神要不要吃东西，但他听到了咀嚼的声音。

随后狮鹫挥动翅膀飞向了空中，化作银色烟雾消失了。

月亮、星星和路灯一下子又发出了亮光，小巷里吹过一阵炎热的风，德拉蔻眼神还没从狮鹫身上收回去，哈利的守护神真是帅到掉渣。

“摄魂怪真的出现在这里……麻瓜社区……”哈利还是感觉这太不真实。他伸头去看达力，达力蜷缩在地上，似乎在哭，又似乎在装死。

“你得通知邓布利多，”德拉蔻说，这太危险了，两个摄魂怪，哈利和达力一人一个吗？

“达力，站的起来吗？”哈利踢了踢表哥，但他一动不动。

指了指旁边被达力撞翻的垃圾箱，德拉蔻说，“你可以把他装进垃圾箱运回女贞路，这些垃圾箱都有轮子。”

于是达力恰逢其时地醒了，他歪歪扭扭地靠在哈利肩膀上，发出一阵阵装模作样的呻吟。哈利满头大汗，他怀疑他的脊椎骨要被达力压断了。

按了按女贞路四号的门铃，哈利发现德拉蔻没走，她似乎打算跟他一起进去，这让他又高兴又紧张。

“达达，你回来的正是时候……天啊，达达，你这是怎么了？费农，费农，你快过来。”佩妮姨妈打开门就陷入了恐慌，达力脸色发青，看上去虚弱不堪。

把达力丢给佩妮姨妈和冲过来的费农姨夫，哈利拉着德拉蔻闪开了门口。

“你……你们对我儿子做了什么？”费农看到了德拉蔻，他的声音小了一点，这是个穿着很体面的姑娘，她是谁？为什么跟那小子在一起？

“什么也没做。”哈利说，这不是我干的。

此时一只大猫头鹰飞了进来，丢给哈利一封信，宣告因为他乱用魔法，他已经被霍格沃兹开除了。

“不会的，哈利，这是摄魂怪，他们必须重新考量这件事……”德拉蔻抱住哈利，拍拍他的背。

“摄魂怪……”佩妮姨妈倒吸一口冷气，“看守阿兹卡班巫师监狱的……”然后她好像意识到自己说了什么，脸色惨白地捂住了嘴。

“你怎么知道？”哈利惊讶极了，“我妈妈告诉你的？”

佩妮不说话了，她似乎惊慌失措到了极点。

此时，又一只毛乱糟糟的猫头鹰飞来了，它直接撞在了厨房玻璃窗上，慢慢地滑了下去。费农姨夫发出一声愤怒的吼叫。

这封信是韦斯莱先生寄来的，让哈利不要惊慌，邓布利多已经去了魔法部了。

费农虽然觉得哈利是个没有实话的骗子，但他无限相信佩妮，他低声问她，“摄魂怪……是真的？”

佩妮姨妈含着泪点了点头。费农疑惑地看了看哈利，又看了看达力，决定不管这些，先把达力弄到沙发上去，让他躺的舒服点。

此时，第三只猫头鹰飞来了，魔法部决定先给哈利一个缓刑，等审判完之后，再决定开不开除他。

松了一口气，德拉蔻抱住哈利跳了一下，而费农姨夫完成了移动达力这个不可能完成的任务之后，瞪圆了他的眼睛要哈利给他一个解释。

把整个事情简略地说了一遍，哈利说，伏地魔回来了，杀死我爸爸妈妈的伏地魔回来了。

佩妮姨妈脸色越来越难看，她知道伏地魔，她二十几岁的时候这个名字经常出现在她的噩梦里，她抓住了费农的手。

此时小天狼星的猫头鹰又飞来了，气得费农姨夫关上了所有的窗。

“呆在那，哪里也别去。”小天狼星的信简单得就像便条纸，哈利翻来覆去看了两遍，好吧，没人夸奖他，他今天救了达力，赶走了两只摄魂怪，没人提一个字，只让他别乱跑。

此时，第四只猫头鹰飞了进来，丢了一封信给佩妮姨妈，那是一封吼叫信。

“记住我最后的，佩妮。”一个可怕的声音说。

哈利睁大了眼睛，“这是谁寄来的？”他吃惊地叫了起来，居然有人给佩妮姨妈邮寄吼叫信，她跟巫师有联系？

“回到你的房间去，带着你的朋友，快去。”佩妮用了五分钟才从恐惧中恢复过来，她厉声说。

“那句话是什么意思？”

“快去！”

哈利拉着德拉蔻回到他的小房间，他一脑袋的疑惑解不开，但他把这些强压了下去，因为德拉蔻在这里。

“快表扬我一下。”他轻声说，“我今天救了达力一命。”

德拉蔻笑了起来，搂住他的腰，把脸贴在他皱巴巴的T恤衫上，“你真棒！我以你为荣，波特先生。”


	45. Chapter 45

被德拉蔻顺了顺毛的哈利，终于可以心平气和的坐到桌子跟前给闲杂人等写信了。

“我刚才遭到摄魂怪的袭击，而且我可能会被霍格沃茨开除。我想知道发生了什么事，我什么时候才能离开这里？”

他自己写了一份寄给小天狼星，让德拉蔻帮他抄了两份寄给罗恩和赫敏，不就是秀恩爱吗？我也会。

期间德拉蔻出去给他拿了红茶，不知道德拉蔻怎么做到的，费农姨夫居然没有怒吼，佩妮姨妈也没有害怕。

从小被卢修斯带着到处炫耀，德拉蔻深谙跟麻瓜的相处之道，一点神秘一点傲慢加上完美礼仪，就能指使得他们团团转，毕竟古老的英伦优雅是每个英国人内心深处的向往。

甚至佩妮姨妈还询问了德拉蔻要不要跟他们共进晚餐，德拉蔻倒是不反对，毕竟德思礼家真的收拾得挺干净的。但哈利摇了摇头，他抓紧了德拉蔻的手，好像佩妮姨妈是来抢人的。

他现在一点都不饿，乱七八糟的心情掉进了胃里，满满当当的。“帮我揉揉，德拉蔻。”他躺在小床上，把乱糟糟的头躺在德拉蔻的怀里，他头上有一个大肿包，是白天在窗户上撞的。

她的手很暖和，哈利瞬间就觉得不疼了。

此时，外出觅食的海德薇回来了，嘴里叼着一只青蛙。（德拉蔻：好可怜，还要自己养活自己……），哈利把刚刚写的信给它挂在脚脖子上，恶狠狠地说，“必须等拿到长长的回信再回来。如果需要，就不停地用嘴啄他们，逼他们写出长度合适的回信。明白了吗？”他可不想再收到便条纸了。

“海徳薇又没做错什么，你对它太凶了。”德拉蔻伸手摸了摸海徳薇的喙，白色猫头鹰亲昵地蹭了一下她的手，展翅飞走了。

哈利坐在床上，他的卧室很小，一伸手就能圈住德拉蔻的腰，他把她拉过来，抱着她坐在他腿上。

“跟着我一直就没好事，是不是？”他嗅着她身上的青苹果香味，觉得有点热。

“我爸爸知道又要大发雷霆了……”摄魂怪哎，就算知道她会守护神咒，还是会气坏吧。

哈利才不管卢修斯的心情，他可是时刻准备让他更生气一点。他翻身把德拉蔻压在床上，仔仔细细地打量她，自己这个暑假长高了点，看她越发娇小了，她好像瘦了，下巴越发尖了。

“这个月干什么了，瘦成这样……”他直接去吻她连衣裙的领口，那里有一点小隆起，是柔软丘陵的缓坡。

“你真是……越来越放肆了……”德拉蔻去拽他的头发，“我在跟斯内普教授学大脑封闭术。”很难，下课之后她经常头疼得睡不着，好在斯内普教授还算讲义气，没把在她脑海里看到的那些跟哈利波特的暧昧故事讲给卢修斯。

“那是什么？”哈利含糊不清的问。

“防止里德尔入侵我的思想。”里德尔倒是不经常出来，但会在梦里打扰她。

“那个讨厌的家伙，他不会把你怎么样吧？”哈利抬起头，里德尔对德拉蔻有种不正常的占有欲。

“斯内普教授说，暂时还没什么事。”德拉蔻推开哈利，坐了起来，平缓了一下呼吸，拽过他丢在床上的衬衣擦了擦胸口上的口水，她心跳得很快，哈利放肆的亲热越来越让她意乱情迷了。

“我得走了，哈利，”很晚了，再不走卢修斯就要来了。

“不行，你要把我一个人丢在这是不是？”哈利立刻装可怜，他还以为德拉蔻会一直陪着他呢。

像摸一只弃犬一样摸了摸哈利的头，“他们很快会来接你的。”

这个“很快”一点都不快，哈利在房间里整整呆了三天才等到来接他的人，而且海徳薇也没回来，他这三天就是在房间里焦躁地转来转去，这让德拉蔻带来的好心情消失的无影无踪，哈利此时只想咬人。

一共来了八九个成年巫师，包括穆迪这样的傲罗，去年韦斯莱先生一个人就把他接走了——局势已经坏到这个程度了吗？

不过好在一路上他们还算顺利，除了穆迪的疑神疑鬼，他们并没有遇到什么危险。

格里莫广场12号是一栋看上去破破烂烂的老房子，很隐蔽，阴森森的，但看上去似乎很久没人住了。

跨过门槛，哈利走进几乎一片漆黑的门厅。他闻到湿乎乎、灰扑扑的气味，还有一股甜滋滋的腐烂味。房子也是一种很奇怪的东西，如果一栋房子长久没人住，它会腐朽得特别快。

但四周所有的装饰和画像都表明这栋房子曾经辉煌过，那层层灰尘和残破下面残留的精细雕刻和繁复花纹，带着一股古老过时的奢靡味道。

“哈利！”随着甜蜜的苹果香味，一个熟悉的窈窕身影扑进他怀里。德拉蔻看上去很累，好像好几天没睡觉了，但笑容仍旧非常闪亮。

哈利一把搂住她，感觉这个小身子就是为了他的怀抱生的，抱起来就感觉她应该镶嵌在这里。

“哦，这个小姑娘天天来，催促邓布利多赶紧去接你，其实邓布利多想让你继续住在德思礼家的……”卢平推了一把说漏嘴的唐克斯，她讪讪地闭上了嘴。

哈利的脸一下子拉得老长，邓布利多到底是多喜欢德思礼家，非要让他整个暑假都住在那里？他像个傻子一样什么消息都不知道……而且摄魂怪已经摸到那了，那里也不安全啊。

此时罗恩和赫敏也一起从楼上下来了，原来他们是一起呆在这里的，而不是陋居。他们压低了声音跟哈利打招呼，拉着他上了楼。哈利眼尖地看到罗恩和赫敏手上都是海徳薇啄出来的伤——让你们不给我回信，干的不错，海徳薇。

这里的门把手都是蛇头形状的，这让哈利想起马尔福庄园，不过马尔福庄园每个房间都明亮得发光，跟这个昏暗老宅完全不同。

这是一间卧室，里面并排放了两张单人床，哈利看了罗恩和赫敏一眼，别告诉我这是你们俩的卧室啊。

一进门赫敏就跟哈利拼命道歉，“对不起对不起，哈利……是邓布利多什么都不让我们说的，你一定生气了对不对，肯定生气了，我们也不想这样，其实我们有太多事情要告诉你啊……”

“让他喘口气吧，赫敏。哈利才不会生我们的气呢。”罗恩一边说一边把门关上了，他这一个月也长高了，整个人显得又瘦又长，但还是那个笨拙可爱的罗恩。

哈利扬起眉毛，他离开德思礼家的喜悦渐渐消失了，心里剩下的只是被邓布利多排除在秘密之外的心寒，“我其实挺生气的，罗恩，要不是德拉蔻当时也在德思礼家，我当然晚上就离开那儿了。”

“我想，他大概认为你跟麻瓜呆在一起是最安全的……”罗恩说道。

“是吗？”哈利扬起眉毛反问道，“你们在这个暑假里谁遭到摄魂怪的袭击啦？”

“其实他有派人保护你……”

“是吗？但摄魂怪跑出来的时候，可没有人来帮我。”哈利冷哼道，“我还是得自己保护自己……”德拉蔻摇了摇他的手，似乎想让他消消气。

“邓布利多也很生气，他当时的脸色你是没看到……那时候负责保护你的人擅离职守了……”赫敏战战兢兢地说。

“对啊，要不是因为这个，我都来不到这里呢。”甚至还要德拉蔻来催促，哈利捏了捏德拉蔻的手，谢谢你为我做的一切。

相比较罗恩和赫敏的欲言又止，互相使眼色，为邓布利多拼命解释，德拉蔻则是一脸的不以为然。她不是唯邓布利多马首是瞻的人，罗恩和赫敏的解释都很牵强。

“也许，”德拉蔻插嘴，“邓布利多是认为我不可信任，所以才连你也排除在秘密之外。”

“他当然不是这么想的！”赫敏焦急地说，“对不起，哈利，有些事情我们也不知道，我们不被允许参加凤凰社的会议，所以……”

“所以，你们俩这一个月在这里干什么了？”哈利斜睨着赫敏。

果不其然赫敏脸红了，她期期艾艾地说，“我们……我们给这座房子来了个彻底大扫除……这房子已经空了许多年头，里面滋生繁殖了许多东西……”

随着一声炸裂，双胞胎出现在这里，“哈利？”他们吃惊地说，“你来了？还有斯莱特林小妞……我们还以为能逮到小罗尼接吻呢，他们俩天天关着门呆在一起，哈哈……”

罗恩和赫敏同时涨红了脸，哈利了然地看着他俩，果然很忙啊你们俩。

此时韦斯莱夫人来了，表示大家开完会了，你们可以一起下来吃饭了。

“哈利，亲爱的，你只要轻手轻脚穿过门厅，再穿过这里这道门……”韦斯莱夫人特意告诉哈利一定要保持安静。

砰……唐克斯狠狠地摔倒在门厅里，发出一声巨响——真不知道她的傲罗考试是怎么及格的。

“对不起……”她的话没说完，就被一阵可怕的、震耳欲聋的、令人毛骨悚然的尖叫声淹没了，门厅里的天鹅绒帷幔掀开了，后面有一副真人一样大的画像，一个带黑帽子的老太太正在拼命地尖叫，她把其他肖像都吵醒了，他们也开始尖叫起来，那声音简直把人的耳朵都吵聋了。哈利只好用手捂住耳朵。

卢平和韦斯莱夫人三步并作两步冲过去，想拉上帷幔，把老太太遮在里面，但怎么也拉不上。老太太的叫声越发刺耳了，她还挥动着利爪般的双手，好像要来抓他们的脸。

此时，小天狼星从后面的屋子里跳了出来，“闭嘴，你这个可怕的老巫婆，闭嘴！”可画像看到他骂的更欢了，“逆子，你这个败家子，家族的耻辱，我生下来的孽种……”

忽然，布莱克夫人停嘴了，大家都吃惊地望着她，她可从来没有主动停战过……

“天啊，这不是我纯血高贵的乖乖宝贝蔻蔻吗？”布莱克夫人的眼睛几乎黏在德拉蔻的金发和灰色眼睛上了。

“沃尔布加外婆……”德拉蔻尴尬地行了一个屈膝礼，我的小名不要喊的那么大声。

“你都长得那么大了！我就知道你一定会出落成一个美人的。哦，你今年多大了？想不想嫁回布莱克家来啊？”布莱克夫人两眼闪闪发光，我那个逆子也只有这点用途了。血亲？这不算什么，布莱克不也嫁给过布莱克吗？

满屋寂静，德拉蔻惊恐地看了小天狼星一眼，抓紧了哈利的胳膊。

小天狼星唰地拉上了帷幔，僵硬地对哈利说，“你好，哈利，看来你已经见过我神经错乱的母亲了……”


	46. Chapter 46

“天啊，那你是我妹啦！”唐克斯热情地上来拉住德拉蔻的手，她们俩的血缘比跟小天狼星更近一些，毕竟她们俩的母亲是嫡亲姐妹。

哈利睁大眼，你们都是亲戚啊？

“朵拉姐姐好。”德拉蔻对唐克斯微笑。

“叫我唐克斯吧。我妈真的不会起名字。”唐克斯是那种朋克式的漂亮，又帅又酷，而且她还是一个易容马格斯，“既然我们是姐妹，这老太太为什么只骂我，不让我嫁给小天狼星呢？”唐克斯大大咧咧地逗德拉蔻，完全没注意卢平一瞬间的黯然神伤。

唐克斯开心地拉着德拉蔻去吃饭了。小天狼星僵硬地跟哈利说这是布莱克家的房子，现在属于他。他拿出来给凤凰社做总部。

“呸，小偷！”一个老得不能再老的家养小精灵跳了出来，“这是布莱克家的房子，你这个窃贼已经被家族除名了，老夫人生前说了，这个房子属于布莱克家的纯血后代——茜茜小姐的孩子。”

“滚开，克利切！”小天狼星大吼一声，尴尬地招呼哈利去吃饭，他没有热烈地欢迎哈利，不知道是因为刚刚布莱克夫人的话在尴尬，还是另有原因。

韦斯莱夫人一个人要准备这么多人的饮食可是够辛苦的，她又不让唐克斯帮忙（她总是帮倒忙），金妮和德拉蔻互相冷淡地微笑了一下从柜子里拿出来很多很多的盘子。

“要我帮忙吗？”哈利又黏到德拉蔻身边，但韦斯莱夫人说他长途旅行刚来，应该歇歇，德拉蔻也不让他帮忙，他只好干巴巴地坐在餐桌上，跟小天狼星大眼瞪小眼。

“这个夏天过得还好吧？”小天狼星没话找话。

“不，糟糕透了。”哈利说。“我给你写信，你没回。”

“有摄魂怪，那不是很有趣吗？可以为了保护自己的灵魂跟他战斗，你知道我这一个月有多无聊吗？我连门都不能出。邓布利多觉得我已经什么都不能做了。”小天狼星嘲讽地说。

“可你起码什么都知道……”哈利摇了摇头，他觉得自己这个教父有时候很稳重，有时候比他还像个混蛋小子。

“哦，是啊，”小天狼星讥讽地说，“听斯内普的长篇报告，忍受他的冷嘲热讽，似乎他冒着生命危险，出生人死，而我却安坐在这里，舒舒服服地混日子——他还问我大扫除搞得怎么样了？”

德拉蔻没忍住，发出了嘲讽的笑声，她斜着眼睛看向小天狼星，“所以，小天狼星，大扫除到底搞的怎么样了，一个月了，别说你还没有把哈利的卧室收拾出来！”

“你……”小天狼星抓起腿上的克鲁克山丢向德拉蔻，吓得刚走下楼来的赫敏哇哇大叫。

克鲁克山愤怒地叫了一声，跳到餐桌上，踢翻了一大杯黄油啤酒，箭一般地钻到碗橱底下去了，那双黄澄澄的大眼睛在黑暗中闪闪发亮。

“哦，蔻蔻小姐，”克利切不知道什么时候又冒出来了，“我会帮蔻蔻小姐打扫哈利少爷的卧室，只要你需要……您快点成年吧，快接手这间房子。”

“那可真谢谢你了，克利切。”德拉蔻吃惊地看着家养小精灵，布莱克夫人说过这种话吗？

“哦，您跟茜茜小姐一样亲切可人。”克利切泪汪汪地看着德拉蔻，在小天狼星的餐刀飞来之前又消失了。

原本想问问小天狼星窗帘上那一窝一窝狐猸子要怎么办的卫斯理夫人吓得不敢开口了，这个小天狼星真是喜怒无常。

一看餐桌上的气氛变得很奇怪，唐克斯立刻开始表演变脸逗大家开心，加上双胞胎插科打诨，哈利终于感到胃口来了。

韦斯莱夫人的炖菜还是那么美味，挑食的马尔福大小姐一直偷偷把不吃的东西丢到他盘子里，他吃来吃去感觉裤腰勒的要命，要知道这条牛仔裤以前是达力的。

金妮吃了几口就不吃了，把克鲁克山从碗橱下面拖了出来，拿软木塞逗着它玩。

哈利跟德拉蔻在窃窃私语，德拉蔻已经吃完了，她靠近哈利耳朵不知道在说什么，他们亲密的样子让小天狼星一阵不愉快。

小天狼星把面前的空盘子推到一边，转脸望着哈利，“哈利，我以为你到这里的第一件事就是询问伏地魔的情况呢，而不是……”他不满地上下打量德拉蔻。

不能说的名字让餐桌的气氛又变得冰冷了。

“我问了。”哈利不知道为什么小天狼星老要做个气氛破坏者，“我一来就问了罗恩和赫敏，他们说邓布利多告诉他们什么都不能说。”

“他们说的没错，”韦斯莱夫人挥舞着拳头，“哈利年纪还太小了……”

“他有权利知道真相！他不是个孩子了！”小天狼星坚持。哈利又一次觉得自己的教父精神不是很稳定，他明明在信上也什么都没说。

哈利当然觉得自己已经不小了，可小天狼星和韦斯莱夫人已经吵了起来，莫丽说小天狼星一见到哈利就乱了阵脚，把他当成了詹姆，小天狼星一下冷下了脸。

“那也没什么不好。”哈利解围说。

“快别了，哈利，”德拉蔻拍拍他的手，“小天狼星要把你当成你父亲那他可更要无法无天了。他要是稍微谨慎一点，你也不用在德思礼家住那么多年。”

小天狼星对德拉蔻怒目而视，哈利立刻不说话了，德思礼家就是他终生阴影，要是当年小天狼星不中虫尾巴的诡计，他就可以跟着教父生活，说不定能跟德拉蔻一起长大，就像卢修斯和纳西莎那样，那样卢修斯就不会像现在这么讨厌他。

“注意你对长辈的评价，马尔福。”小天狼星大叫。

“哦，德拉蔻说得对，大家都知道你做事情莽撞，所以邓布利多才不断提醒你待在家里……”莫丽对德拉蔻点点头，然后瞪了韦斯莱先生一眼，他一直一声不吭。（德拉蔻不以为然的眨眨眼，卢修斯就算纳西莎说太阳是个大水球，他也会忙不迭地赞同她。）

卢平还是一贯的轻声细语，他支持了小天狼星，莫丽妥协了，她喘了口气，看了一圈在座的人，然后立刻把金妮赶了出去，金妮大怒，一路摔摔打打地上了楼。德拉蔻自觉地站了起来，被哈利拉了一把，又坐下了，“伏地魔回来这件事，德拉蔻知道的比我都多，而且我不会瞒着她任何事。”

“这倒是……”看着其他人走了，卢平轻声说，“马尔福小姐打乱了伏地魔的计划，他本来要抓走哈利，说不定哈利在那一晚就死了，他回来的事情就不会有任何人知道，可是他只抓走了小克劳奇，而且连法国魔法界都知道他回来了。所以他现在应该在重新安排计划，现在是暴风雨前的宁静。”

“那我们要做什么呢？”

“尽力阻止他得到更多的追随者，但这件事很棘手。”卢平看了德拉蔻一眼，她到底是站在哈利一边还是卢修斯一边的呢？但邓布利多表示可以信任她。“福吉不想承认伏地魔回来了，甚至他在尽力隐瞒这件事。”

“为什么？”哈利想起那个存在感不强的魔法部长。

“因为嫉妒，因为不想承认邓布利多比他强，他怕邓布利多的威名超过魔法部的招牌。因为邓布利多宣布伏地魔回来了，现在他在努力败坏邓布利多的名声。”

可是邓布利多的威名的确超过魔法部啊，德拉蔻想，个人的名望超过政fu……哦，哪个政fu都不喜欢这样的存在，他还掌管这个国家唯一的学校，手下还有一支武装，里面包括为魔法部效命的傲罗，任何魔法部长都接受不了吧。

“我们现在能做什么呢？”哈利问。

“伏地魔在策划一件事，他有个一直想得到的东西，某种偷偷摸摸才能得到的东西，一件武器……”小天狼星说。

“够了……”韦斯莱夫人一脸怒气地回来了，“你们已经说了够多了，哈利要赶紧上床睡觉去了。”

实际上二楼那个房间是金妮和赫敏的，哈利和罗恩被安排在了三楼，德拉蔻跟哈利告辞，但克利切此时跳了出来。

“哈利少爷，克利切给您准备好了房间。”他毕恭毕敬地说，对着哈利鞠了一躬。

看了哈利的房间，罗恩感觉他们住的卧室就是扫帚间。家养小精灵的魔法真的有独到之处，克利切给哈利准备的房间简直一瞬间回到了布莱克家最繁盛的时代，每一处都干净，每一件家具和饰品都闪闪发光。

房间中间是一张看上去就很舒服的四柱床，挂着华丽的帷幔，寝具都是沉甸甸的丝绸，而且各种私人物品都很齐全。

“哈利，我能不能跟你一起住在这里？”罗恩兴奋地说，这张床看上去比他的单人床舒服多了。

“可以，但你能不能等德拉蔻走了再进来？”哈利不满地看着他，哥们儿，有点眼力见好不好？

罗恩一溜烟地跑了，德拉蔻笑眯眯地扑进哈利怀里，“需要什么东西就跟我说，小天狼星已经被家族除名了，所以克利切一定不会好好工作的。”

“我需要你啊，”哈利第一次拥有这么像样的房间，他趴在她耳边，咬了咬她的脖子，“别走了。”

“你就不能想点别的吗？”德拉蔻娇嗔地捏了捏他的脸。

“不能，看见你我想不了别的……”他又把她压在床上，动情地吻了上去。德拉蔻其实也很想他，她并不是那种欲迎还拒的女孩，她喜欢哈利的吻和亲热，并且用回应表现了出来。

“哈利，妈妈问你睡前要不要喝点牛奶……”金妮推门走了进来，罗恩只说了哈利的房间超级棒，但没说德拉蔻还没走啊！她震惊地看着纠缠在一起的小情侣，哈利的手还放在德拉蔻的胸口上，她涨红了脸，狂甩上门，发出一声巨响。

“她为什么不敲门？”德拉蔻拉了拉衣服不高兴地说，韦斯莱家的小妹妹礼貌不太好。

“别管她。”哈利低下头，德拉蔻我们抓紧时间好吗？


	47. Chapter 47

不知道是不是金妮去告了状，韦斯莱夫人的脚步声一直在三楼转来转去，大喊双胞胎和罗恩去睡觉。德拉蔻拼命把哈利从身上撕了下来，她涨红了脸指了指外面，她可不想情到酣时有人在外面敲门。

哈利气坏了，他现在正是冲动的年纪，结果女朋友在身边亲得到摸得到吃不到，这让他浑身难受。德拉蔻走了之后，他气急败坏地把枕头被子都丢到了地上，冲进盥洗室洗了一个凉水澡。

第二天早晨餐桌上，罗恩表示这种贵族床也太软了，睡得他腰疼，哈利还半夜爬起来在盥洗室叮叮咣咣洗衣服，他以后还是回自己卧室睡吧。

双胞胎望着哈利露出暧昧的笑容，大声说，哈利你半夜对小罗尼做了什么？他为什么腰疼？

吃完饭，韦斯莱夫人严阵以待要清除客厅里那好几大窝狐猸子，她给每人脸上都围着一块布，掩住了鼻子和嘴巴，样子显得特别滑稽。他们每个人手里都拿着一大瓶黑色的液体，瓶口有一个喷嘴。

“这是狐猸子灭剂。我从没有见过害虫这样泛滥成灾的房子，那个家养小精灵这十年来都做什么了……”

“克利切只要想做，他能做的事准会使你大吃一惊。”小天狼星说，他提溜着一口袋死耗子进来了，说是巴克比克的粮食——他把巴克比克养在布莱克夫人的卧室里了，不知道是不是他变成黑狗状态自己逮的。

布莱克大少爷把死耗子往沙发上一丢，双手插兜，往另一张沙发上一坐，明显不打算帮忙大扫除的样子，哈利忽然有点明白斯内普教授为什么要去嘲讽他了。

楼下传来丁丁当当刺耳的门铃声，紧接着是昨天晚上唐克斯触发的那种凄厉的尖叫哀号，小天狼星大怒向着楼下冲去，然后哀号戛然而止，哈利立刻跳了起来也往楼下跑，他知道这种神奇的效果只有德拉蔻做得到。

马尔福小姐今天穿的很干练，短衬衣长裤小皮靴，因为她今天带了很多东西。她提着一个大篮子，还背了一个大包。

哈利下楼的时候忽然感到一阵温暖的风吹上了楼梯，不知道是不是错觉，他感觉这间大宅似乎明亮了很多。

“沃尔布加外婆，你看，这是我弟弟，阿奎拉（天鹰座），小拉这是沃尔布加外婆，打个招呼哦。”德拉蔻举着一个几个月大的小婴儿给布莱克夫人看。

小婴儿有着一头柔软的金发和一双黑眼，长相酷似纳西莎，他对着画像“啊”了一下，算是打了个招呼，就又闭上眼睛舒舒服服地睡着了。

“天啊，布莱克家的纯血血脉……布莱克家的继承人出现了。”布莱克夫人激动得热泪盈眶，她一直想从画像里伸出手来摸摸小婴儿却做不到。

小天狼星站在一旁看着他的母亲，他从来没有让他母亲这样高兴过，他母亲也从来没有让他高兴过。

呆在二楼的罗恩和赫敏惊奇地发现墙上老旧的布莱克家族挂毯发出了亮光，连接纳西莎布莱克和卢修斯马尔福的双股金线下面又延伸出来一根新的金线，一个名字出现在挂毯上，跟德拉蔻马尔福的名字并排在一起——阿奎拉·布莱克·马尔福。

一阵温柔的风刮过整间屋子，带着一阵暖洋洋的太阳的味道，随着卡拉卡拉的声音，所有的灰扑扑一碰就掉下一大片灰尘的窗帘都奇迹般崭亮如新，嗡嗡乱叫的狐猸子消失了，柜子里那些好像装着陈旧血液的水晶瓶变成了古老的葡萄酒，咯吱乱响的楼梯上满是洞的地毯重新焕发了光彩——这栋破破烂烂的房子瞬间华丽如新，克利切重新穿上了枕套，泪汪汪地站在角落抹眼泪，每一张画像都传出来笑声和欢呼声，几个盛装的老夫人扑到布莱克夫人的相框里看着布莱克家族的小继承人，露出激动的笑脸。

“带魔法的老宅是能感应到家族血脉的，所以他们能为小天狼星打开房门却因为他已经被家族除名而没办法唤醒这房子的魔力。克利切说布莱克夫人生前曾说这房子属于我妈妈的孩子，我想她的意思应该是有布莱克家血脉的男孩吧，毕竟布莱克家继承人是有性别限制的。”德拉蔻跟哈利说，这是每个家族继承人才会知道的事情。

“那……小拉会继承布莱克家？”哈利问小天狼星，他好像听到了不得了的内容。

“是的，”小天狼星耸耸肩，“我没办法继承布莱克家，要不是我叔叔阿尔法德给我留下数量可观的金子，那我就是个穷光蛋。”所以布莱克夫人才会想让他娶德拉蔻，不单单因为纯血，而是马尔福家的女继承人非常有钱——马尔福家族的继承权并没有性别限制。

“我知道你在想什么，”德拉蔻拍了拍哈利的肩膀，“波特家的老宅虽然被神秘人毁了，但我想如果你成年之后去唤醒它，它也会复苏的。”哈利立刻高兴起来，他一直想要一个自己的家。

罗恩和赫敏从二楼走了下来，他们都对这熠熠生辉的房子啧啧称奇，“德拉蔻你应该早点带……带……小不点来，你知道我们这个月打扫卫生有多累吗，克利切一点都不帮忙。”

“我也是刚刚想到的……”德拉蔻笑了笑。

于是他们上午清除狐猸子的工作消失了，德拉蔻让他家新来的家养小精灵多米带马尔福少爷回家，然后回来帮克利切准备午饭，除了赫敏，大家对这样的安排都很高兴，尤其是韦斯莱夫人，要知道这一个多月来她有多累，她终于能放松地休息一下了。

赫敏立刻钻进布莱克家的家族图书馆里面去了，之前那里一直锁着，用什么解锁咒也打不开。罗恩卧室里那个总会偷偷笑的空白画框里出现了一位黑发少女，指责罗恩睡觉呼噜声太大了。双胞胎发现了地下室的暗门，高兴地进去探险了。

德拉蔻抱起她的背包拉了拉哈利，两人回到三楼哈利的卧室，她拿出来几套崭新的套装，让哈利试一下合不合身。

“为什么要给我买衣服？”结合西装和巫师袍的特点，这几套衣服的风格非常卢修斯。

“你忘了你过几天要去魔法部开庭了？你打算穿你的破牛仔裤去吗？”德拉蔻歪了歪头，拿出几条领带在哈利脖子上比划了一下。

给陪审团的第一印象可是很重要的，毕竟现在《预言家日报》没事就嘲讽哈利两句，好像他神经出了什么问题。穿得越体面给人留下的印象自然越好。这种事只能她来做，韦斯莱夫人自己的儿子还穿着旧衣服呢。

是的，哈利已经把这件事忘光了，被德拉蔻一提起，他才想起来他还要上法庭，虽然他觉得自己一定没事，可他要是被判有罪呢？再也回不到霍格沃兹了？没收他的魔杖？

“德拉蔻，我觉得那实在太可怕了……要是我没了魔杖，我可不回德思礼家，我可以去跟你住吗？”

其实他一点都不觉得可怕，魔法部真要撅了他的魔杖那才是轩然大波，他谅福吉没有那个胆子。说可怕是为了索吻，反正衣服一会让韦斯莱夫人用放大缩小咒帮他调整就好了，扑上去亲亲小女友才是正经事。

“没关系的，就是去走个程序……”德拉蔻搂住哈利，回应他的热情，马尔福家这点能量还是有的，哈利又不是犯了什么了不得的大事，就算再严重一点也没事。

哈利换上德拉蔻给他准备的衣服看上去像换了一个人，再也不是那个邋里邋遢的“波特小子”，对得起克利切喊他的那一声“波特少爷”。她还用不知道什么魔药弄平了他的刺猬头，韦斯莱夫人立刻对这个护发牌子产生了浓厚兴趣。只有小天狼星的眼神很不满意，他这样穿一点都不像詹姆了。

“哈利，太帅了。”罗恩大声喊，“你这样可以直接进礼堂结婚了。”

哈利立刻把德拉蔻的手搭到他的臂弯里，做出一副要在梅林跟前宣誓的样子，引来双胞胎的大声嘲笑。

受审当天是亚瑟韦斯莱先生带哈利去的魔法部，他在魔法部工作，对里面那一套程序很熟悉。哈利走进魔法部才感到一阵紧张。

走上电梯，他看到好多摇摇晃晃的纸飞机——魔法部各部门用纸飞机传递消息，这让哈利想起德拉蔻丢给他的小纸鹤，那时候他们在吵架，小纸鹤对他喷出一串火苗。想起有趣的往事，他歪起嘴角笑了笑。

下了电梯，哈利一眼就看到了卢修斯马尔福，他除了线条更硬朗，长得跟德拉蔻太像了。

“马尔福先生，你好。”他小声打了个招呼，既然德拉蔻说他有苦衷，那他也不能把他当成一个该死的食死徒，就算他那天晚上出现在了伏地魔身边。

既然他在，那德拉蔻不会也在吧？哈利立刻开始东张西望。

卢修斯正在跟福吉说话，他那冷淡的灰眼睛看了哈利一眼就挪开了，没理他。他看到哈利就讨厌，别让他看到他，否则他很想操纵陪审团给他来个“有罪”。

“呦，你女朋友的父亲好冷淡啊，他不喜欢你吗？不过马尔福家的人一贯眼高于顶，他找福吉干什么？要知道你这位未来岳父可是能量不小，神通广大啊。他不是来操纵陪审团的吧？”亚瑟嘲讽地说，他跟卢修斯互相看不顺眼好多年了。

哈利只觉得一阵惊慌，就卢修斯讨厌他的程度，他完全干得出来，哈利现在忽然觉得没有那么自信了。

他望向魔法部大厅中间的喷泉，里面有一座纯金的雕像，水潭底有许多闪闪发光的银西可和铜纳特，这是一个许愿池。

如果不把我从霍格沃茨开除，我就放十个加隆进去，哈利闭上眼睛想。


	48. Chapter 48

哈利一个人进入了审判庭，这里面黑漆麻乌的，而韦斯莱先生不能陪他进去。

他战战兢兢地坐在中央那把椅子上，福吉坐在他对面，他身旁还有两个女巫，正沉着一张脸看着他。旁边的陪审团大约有五十人，有男有女，看到他进来，掀起一阵不大的声浪。

“审理家住萨里郡小惠金区女贞路四号的哈利·波特违反《对未成年巫师加以合理约束法》和《国际保密法》一案，现在开庭。”福吉大声说。

而此时邓布利多大步走了进来，他今天没有穿得花里胡哨，而是穿了一身严肃的黑蓝色的长袍，哈利看到邓布利多，心里一下子踏实起来，他也感谢德拉蔻的细心——连邓布利多来到审判庭也穿得很正式。他挺直了腰杆，免得他的新衣服显得太褶皱。

陪审团里有人对着邓布利多挥了挥手，福吉脸色难看地咳嗽了一声，“哈利波特你是否当着一个麻瓜的面使用了一个呼神守卫咒？”

陪审团又有人窃窃私语起来，“呼神守卫？他小小年纪就能召唤守护神了？”

“我想我有证人能证明哈利波特先生使用守护神咒是为了保护他的表哥达力不受摄魂怪的亲吻。”邓布利多说。

摄魂怪！陪审团里出现了倒吸气的声音。

“你真的遇见了摄魂怪？你能召唤出成熟的守护神？我是说不是烟雾或者蒸汽？”福吉旁边的女巫吃惊地问道。

“是的，那是一只狮鹫。”哈利疑惑地说，德拉蔻也能召唤守护神，那是什么了不得的魔咒吗？

“还是魔法生物守护神1！你今年才十五岁吧？了不起啊……”女巫大声说，陪审团里有人点头有人摇头。

“我们还是回到正题上来……”福吉尬尴地说。

“是的，我想把我最好请我的证人上来。”邓布利多说。

哈利立刻开始在凳子上摇摇晃晃，当时只有德拉蔻跟他在一起，可惜他伸长了脖子，也没看到心里那个金色小脑袋出现。

出现的是费格太太——德思礼家一个古怪爱养猫的邻居，她是巫师？哈利差点从椅子上掉下来。

“我是个哑炮。”费格太太说，“我看到了摄魂怪向着那两个孩子扑过去了，然后他——”她指了指哈利，“放出来一只巨大的狮鹫，哦，这守护神可真凶……”

哈利有点想笑，福吉没问那两个孩子长什么样，他可能以为那是他和达力吧，其实那是他和德拉蔻啊，达力那时候躺在垃圾箱后面呢。

陪审团被证人说服了，他们议论纷纷，幸亏这孩子会召唤守护神，否则哈利波特被摄魂怪吸干了，《预言家日报》又要大书特书了。

邓布利多意有所指问为什么会有摄魂怪脱离了魔法部的控制去袭击哈利波特，气的福吉涨红了脸。

最后陪审团大票数通过了哈利无罪——指控不成立。

“太好了。”邓布利多欢快地说，然后他看也没看哈利一眼就走出了审判庭。

晕晕乎乎地走出来审判庭，哈利得到了韦斯莱先生热情的祝贺，其实他一共就没说几句话，基本就是证人在说话，福吉和邓布利多在斗嘴。

德拉蔻为什么不来给自己作证呢？他疑惑地想。

来到那个喷水池跟前，哈利打开钱包，把里面所有的钱都倒了进去，“你还挺灵的，”哈利心里想，“多出来的钱就希望我跟德拉蔻能没人打扰的好好约个会吧。”

“我要去对付倒灌的魔法厕所了，”韦斯莱先生带着哈利一边走一边说，“顺便把你捎回去……”

他话还没说完，一个轻巧的金发身影就冲了过来，扑在哈利怀里，“我爸爸说你没事了，是真的吧？”

哈利完全无法接受卢修斯是来给他说好话的，他紧紧地抱了一下德拉蔻，跟韦斯莱先生说他可以自己回格里莫广场，让他不用管他去忙吧。

韦斯莱先生露出暧昧的笑容，拍了拍哈利的肩膀离开了。

“我还以为你会来给我作证呢。”哈利捏了捏她的手低声说。

“我的证词他们不会采信的，”德拉蔻一下子涨红了脸，“你忘了丽塔斯基特写的那篇文章了吗？”

三强争霸赛前，丽塔斯基特添油加醋地说哈利在霍格沃兹找到了他的初恋——德拉蔻马尔福，因为这件事卢修斯在部里被同僚调侃了好几天，气得他像纳威的坩埚一样暴躁。

“原来如此，不过我刚刚看到你爸爸了。”他不会从哪里跳出来揍我吧？

“是的，他今天来魔法部有事情，所以我们还是抓紧时间溜了吧……”德拉蔻对哈利眨眨眼，两个人手拉着手溜出了魔法部。

来到街上，哈利才开始后悔自己的冲动，他把钱包里的钱全部倒进许愿池了，现在他身无分文，连个冰淇淋都不能给德拉蔻买。

总不能现在跑去古灵阁取钱吧。

于是，哈利拉着德拉蔻的手走在马路上非常尴尬，他东张西望希望奇迹出现能看到一个认识的人。

可当他眼神转过街角的冰淇淋店的时候，奇迹出现了，他看到了一条熊一样大的黑狗，躲在电线杆子后面，露出一只眼睛偷偷打量着他。

哈利眯起了眼睛，小天狼星觉得自己是什么迷你型的小狗吗？什么电线杆能遮住他的体型啊！

“教父！”哈利大步走了过去，“你有钱吗？”

开开心心地跟德拉蔻在伦敦玩了一大圈，两个人吃了一肚子的冰淇淋吃得肚子疼得不得了。还去电影院看了一部鬼片《今夜你会不会来》，虽然一点都不吓人，但女主角多次露点让哈利小腹抽搐出了一手心的汗，好在德拉蔻没发现。

两个人乐呵呵地回到了格里莫广场，哈利被罗恩和赫敏好一个摇晃，“你们俩居然出去玩了？哈利你知道接你来凤凰社出动了几个巫师吗？我们在家里巴巴地等你的消息，你出去玩了一天才回来……”韦斯莱先生已经被莫丽骂了两个小时了。

哈利心里咧开一个巨大的笑脸，罗恩和赫敏你俩也有今天，平时都是我看着你俩亲亲热热地去陋居玩，去旅游甚至去霍格莫德，我一个人哪儿也去不了，今天我们终于倒了个个儿，哈哈哈。嘴上却说，“对不起对不起，是我疏忽了，不过小天狼星知道我去哪了，我今天在外面碰见他了……”

小天狼星想跑已经来不及了，卢平一把抓住了他的后脖领子，“西里斯！”温柔的卢平教授喊出来狼嚎声，“你知不知道魔法部和食死徒都在抓你要杀了你？你今天跑出去找死吗？”

在小天狼星哀怨的目光里，哈利偷偷地拉着德拉蔻上楼了。

剩下的假期，哈利再也没找到机会溜出去玩，好在德拉蔻每天都来这里陪他，因为阿奎拉的关系，她可以用壁炉来格里莫广场，但总是不同意留下来过夜。

小天狼星则总是哀怨地看着哈利，赫敏说他其实有点希望哈利被撅了魔杖，那样哈利只能留在这里陪着他了。

“他恐怕有时候真的分不清你和你爸爸。”赫敏耸耸肩说。

德拉蔻立刻扒拉开哈利的刘海，摘掉了他的眼镜，“你考虑戴隐形眼镜吗？哈利？”

假期的最后一天，哈利和德拉蔻正在图书馆里翻布莱克家的老照片，他们在一本相册里找到了年轻的卢修斯，哈利立刻亲了德拉蔻一下，相册里的卢修斯立刻对着他们撅起了嘴。

“书目来了，德拉蔻的也送到这里来了，”罗恩走了进来，把两个信封扔给了哈利和德拉蔻，“也该来了，我还以为他们忘记了呢，往年早就来了……”

哈利打开他的信，里面只有两张纸，一张照例是提醒他9月1日开学，另一张告诉他下一学年需要哪些书。

“只有两本新书……德拉蔻……”他扭头看向她，发现她从信封里倒出来一个绿银相间的东西——巨蛇院徽上面画着一个P，那是一个级长徽章。

砰的一声，门被推开了，赫敏一头冲进房间，脸上红通通的，头发都飘了起来。她手里拿着一个信封，她一眼就看到了德拉蔻的徽章。

“你，你也得到了？我就知道，我就知道……”她抱着德拉蔻一直跳，“哈利，你的呢？你的呢？”

哈利倒空了他的信封，里面什么也没有。

“我想……”僵直在一旁的罗恩终于能动了，“那个徽章在我这里……”

“罗恩？”赫敏说，吃惊得嘴巴都合不拢了，“可是……你能肯定吗？我是说……不是的……你也做了许多……真的……”她一边说一边涨红了脸。

她身后的房门又被推开了一点儿，韦斯莱夫人抱着一堆刚洗干净的衣服后退着走了进来，“你们的书目来了是吗？把你们的书目给我，我下午去对角巷给你们买书。”

“韦斯莱夫人，罗恩当上级长了……”赫敏为了转移尴尬，立刻把这个消息告诉了韦斯莱夫人。

“级长是什么科目要的书？级长？……可是……罗恩，你该不是……？”

罗恩举起了他的徽章。

“我真不敢相信！我真不敢相信！哦，罗恩，真是太棒了！级长！家里的每个人都是级长！”韦斯莱夫人尖叫起来。

“那弗雷德和我算什么？隔壁邻居吗？”路过门口的乔治愤愤不平地说，莫丽伸手关上了门。

“恭喜你们，罗恩，赫敏。”哈利微笑着说，他把猫头鹰借给赫敏，让她给她爸爸妈妈报喜去了。

他身边的三个人，是三个级长……除了他，一年级保护了魔法石，二年级跟里德尔战斗，三年级击退了摄魂怪，四年级拿到了三强杯，他做了这么多，他不是级长……他哪里不如罗恩？

他取下眼镜擦了擦，他不敢看德拉蔻，他知道那双灰眼睛还在安静地看着他，那双眼睛里没有赫敏和罗恩的狂喜，而是深深的担心。他真怕她说出什么话来，这是一件高兴的事情，不能扫罗恩和赫敏的兴。

好在德拉蔻什么都没说，她只是伸开双臂，哈利立刻把他的刺猬头依偎到她怀里。

他听到她在他耳边小声说，“级长有什么了不起，哈利波特才了不起。”


	49. Chapter 49

韦斯莱夫人给罗恩赫敏和德拉蔻举行了一个晚会，庆祝他们当上了级长，她看上去非常高兴，其实大家都觉得有点尴尬，但都不忍心扫莫丽的兴。

她真的很辛苦地照顾他们，毕竟这间屋子里多的时候住了二十多人，都靠莫丽一个人做饭打扫。现在虽然克利切会帮忙做饭打扫房间了，但他根本不听莫丽的指挥，甚至会故意往一堆浅色衣服里面扔一只罗恩的深紫色袜子。

大家举杯祝贺，然后热烈鼓掌，罗恩和赫敏都高兴得满脸放光，只有德拉蔻脸色如常，但也在礼貌地微笑。

“感觉你不像罗恩他们那么高兴……”哈利给她倒了一杯黄油啤酒，然后就着她的杯子喝了一口。

“啊……倒是没有那么惊喜，毕竟我爸爸当年就是级长，你知道这份荣誉还蛮容易家族传承的，我想你爸爸当年肯定不是级长。”帮哈利擦了擦嘴上的泡沫，她低声说。

此时唐克斯和小天狼星纷纷表示自己没当过级长，哈利问了小天狼星他爸爸的事情，小天狼星兴高采烈地说詹姆天天跟他一起关禁闭，怎么可能是级长？

听到詹姆波特当年也不是级长，哈利立刻感觉好多了。

在饭桌上，穆迪兴奋地给了哈利一张魔法照片，是初代凤凰社的合影，他仔仔细细地跟哈利讲了上面这些年轻人是怎么死的，似乎以为自己给了哈利一个不错的稀罕物，但这张照片让哈利害怕，里面微笑的年轻人现在还活着的没有几个了。

他惊恐地扫视了一圈餐桌，在座的这些年轻人是新的凤凰社，如何避免他们落得初代凤凰社的下场？

这些都是他喜欢的人——德拉蔻在他旁边一脸嫌弃地喝黄油啤酒，赫敏在跟卢平讲她“小精灵权益”的主张，双胞胎正偷偷摸摸地把蒙顿格斯带来的东西塞进长袍里，罗恩在大吃，金妮在……嗯？金妮为什么在偷偷看他。

“金妮你有事吗？”他问她。

“没有……我只是觉得你需要洗头了……”金妮粗声大气地说，然后别开眼，此时唐克斯讲了一个笑话，她立刻刻意地笑的很大声。

好吧，他的确该洗头了，上次洗头好像是去魔法部那一天。

德拉蔻撇了他一眼，斯文地擦了擦嘴，微笑着哼起了一首歌。直到饭桌上的人纷纷离开，哈利才听清楚德拉蔻哼的是什么。

“他的眼睛绿得像刚腌过的癞蛤蟆，

他像黑板一样乌黑潇洒，

我希望他是我的，

他真的很帅气，

是征服黑魔头的勇士。”

那是二年级的情人节金妮委托矮子给哈利唱的情歌，当时哈利觉得这歌词绝对是双胞胎写的！

“求你别唱了，德拉蔻，你什么时候学会的，啊啊啊啊……”

第二天是去坐霍格沃兹特快的日子，格里莫广场一片混乱，穆迪坚持要等护送哈利的警卫都到了才能出发，莫丽则大叫他们要赶不上火车了。小天狼星变成了狗开开心心地非要跟着，他变成狗以后会变得很单纯，谁说也听不进去。

他们最后还是赶上了火车，哈利在站台上看到了卢修斯，看来德拉蔻已经到了，他拖着自己的行李上了火车，赫敏和罗恩结结巴巴地跟他说他们要去级长包厢去接受男女学生会主席的指示，不能跟他去找车厢了。

哈利一阵失望，德拉蔻肯定也去了级长包厢。

“走吧，”金妮对他说，“如果我们抓紧时间，还能为他们占到座位呢。”

看着金妮，哈利感到一阵尴尬，昨晚德拉蔻唱了一晚上那首歌，直到他最后堵上她的嘴。

德拉蔻是想到今天他要跟金妮独处吧，真是个小气鬼，他甜蜜地想。

其实那都是三年前的事情了，或许本来就是双胞胎的恶作剧也说不定，金妮大部分时间对待他都跟对罗恩没什么两样。

想是这样想，他一上火车就抓住了纳威——纳威还是金妮圣诞节舞会的舞伴呢。三个人一起行动他顿时自在了很多，他们很快找到了一间包厢，里面只有一个人，拉文克劳的疯姑娘——卢娜洛夫古德。

那是个飘飘忽忽灵魂在月亮里漫步的姑娘，有着一双凸出来的大眼睛和一头脏兮兮的金发，她相信很多奇怪的论调，将来似乎能成为一个不错的特里劳妮教授。

这个奇怪的四人组聊了一大堆不着边际的东西，比如卢娜说，通缉犯小天狼星其实是流行音乐组合淘气妖精的领唱——胖墩子·勃德曼，哈利差点没笑背过气去。

纳威拿出来一盆小仙人掌，说那是他伯父送给他的珍稀植物——米布米宝。这个植物很稀有，他强调道，然后他把他的癞蛤蟆交给哈利拿着，拿着羽毛笔捅了米布米宝一下，这盆植物立刻喷出来大量的臭汁，喷得包厢里到处都是，喷了哈利一脸。

其他人也没好到哪去，金妮只护住了脸，满头臭汁，纳威则连眼睛都睁不开了。整个包厢散发出诡异的恶臭，此时男学生会主席塞德里克迪戈里正带着罗恩，赫敏，德拉蔻巡视到这里，他的女朋友秋张也跟在他身后。他挥了一下魔杖清理了这些臭汁，似笑非笑地看了包厢里的几个人一眼，“好心”地给他们关上了包厢门，把那些臭味关在了里面。

顿时觉得自己在德拉蔻心中的形象再创新低，哈利懊恼地狂吃巧克力蛙。

下了火车，德拉蔻在马车那里等他，她对他挥了挥手。哈利对自己忽然能看到拉车的怪马表示吃惊，德拉蔻说这是夜骐，他们曾经看到了小巴蒂克劳奇的死亡，所以现在可以看到夜骐了。

坐在摇摇晃晃的马车上，德拉蔻对哈利说，因为她暑假里整天跟他在一起，所以有些事情她昨晚才知道。

“这个学期你会很难过，你做好心理准备。”她可怜地摸摸他的头，“你还记得审判庭里那个叫乌姆里奇的女人吗？她这个学期来霍格沃兹了……”

“什么？”哈利脑海里立刻出现了一张苍白的、癞蛤蟆似的脸和一对眼皮松垂、眼珠凸出的眼睛。“她……她来干什么？难道是黑魔法防御课？如果是，那也不错，起码一年后她不死也好不到哪里去……”黑魔法防御课这个职位被伏地魔诅咒了。

“哦，你能这样想真是太好了，哈利，就是一年啊，忍忍很快就会过去的。”她乖巧地趴在哈利的肩膀上，准备先不把坏消息告诉他了，她天天去格里莫广场找哈利，不到天黑不回家可把卢修斯气坏了，所以卢修斯给她找了点事做。

到了霍格沃兹，进行例行的分院和介绍新教师——乌姆里奇。这位粉红色的女士立刻打起了官腔讲了一大车话，听得罗恩昏昏欲睡。

分院帽唱了一首新歌提醒霍格沃兹保持团结，赫敏拍了拍哈利的肩膀表扬他对促进格兰芬多和斯莱特林的团结友爱做出了突出的贡献。

新学期的第一节课是魔法史，哈利和罗恩昏昏欲睡，后来为了不睡着（赫敏会使劲拧他们），他们俩凑在一起玩了一小时二十分钟的刽子手游戏。

“如果我今年不把笔记借给你们，会怎么样呢？”赫敏冷冷地问他们。

罗恩立刻扬起了眉毛准备力怼赫敏，哈利使劲拽了拽他的袖子。

罗恩立刻降低了声调，谄媚地说，“我们没有你那样的大脑，你那样的记性、那样好的注意力……你就是比我们聪明嘛～～”

“哼，别给我灌这些迷魂汤。”赫敏说，但她的表情立刻缓和了。

虽然哈利努力了，但在他转移注意力去庭院里找德拉蔻的那一小会儿，罗恩和赫敏又因为魁地奇球队的事情吵了起来，罗恩说龙卷风队的新球迷都是假粉，赫敏说他太不懂事了，这种事怎么能当着别人的面说。

两个人吵的太厉害了，以至于哈利觉得他们俩是不是很享受这种相处方式，宁愿吵的对方满脸都是唾沫星子而不是来一个法式大深吻，哈利反正是理解不了。

第一节魔药课也是个灾难，斯内普给他们布置了一个超级难的缓和剂配方，扬言大多数的人都考不上他的N．E．W．Ts提高班。而且哈利的魔药的确熬的不行，他的魔药飘出来灰乎乎的烟雾，他看了看罗恩，他的药魔药是臭鸡蛋味的，纳威则是熬出一锅固体。

他跟德拉蔻打眼色求救，德拉蔻立刻装出来一小瓶闪着银光的药水准备偷偷传给他。

结果此时斯内普教授冷笑着来到了哈利跟前表示他少放了材料，熬出来一锅垃圾。他挥舞了一下魔杖，哈利的药水消失了，于是乎德拉蔻的药水被潘西兴高采烈地截留了。哈利得了一个大鸭蛋，愤愤不平地离开了魔药教室。

在中午的饭桌上，罗恩和赫敏又因为斯内普教授吵了起来，罗恩认为他不应该留在凤凰社，赫敏认为邓布利多自然有他的道理。

哈利烦躁地把他手里的肉馅土豆泥馅饼扔回盘子里，认真地跟罗恩和赫敏说：“吵死了你们俩，就不能安静会吗？要是你们嘴巴闲不住，就去接吻好吗？别说你们不想。”

罗恩和赫敏互相看了一眼，脸红得像一成熟的牛排，随便挤挤就能流出血来了。

眼睛看着别处，罗恩偷偷地把手放在饭桌下面握住了赫敏的手捏了捏，赫敏立刻把她手边的南瓜汁打翻了。

哈利气呼呼地离开了格兰芬多长桌，凶巴巴地窜到了餐厅另一头，伸手拉住德拉蔻的胳膊把她从斯莱特林长桌拖走了。

剩下的整个午饭时间，哈利都跟德拉蔻在北塔楼顶上的活板门后面互相亲吻，他们都觉得好像几个世纪没有吻过了，其实只有两天。

拿出一小瓶闪着银光的魔药，德拉蔻眯起眼睛，“缓和剂，它能平息和舒缓烦躁焦虑的情绪……”很适合欲求不满的救世主。

“少拿魔药来敷衍我，”哈利揉了揉她的嘴唇，有点肿了。

不过在上课铃响之前他还是把缓和剂喝了，德拉蔻满脸通红气喘吁吁地想，“哄熊孩子喝药真是难啊。”


	50. Chapter 50

缓和剂的效果很好，哈利居然可以心平气和地坐在特里劳妮的教室里，感觉那里的燥热和呛人的香料味也不算坏。

罗恩从门口探进头来看了看，绕过乱七八糟的桌子径直朝哈利走了过来。

“赫敏和我已经不吵了。”他说，在哈利身边坐了下来。

“你亲她了？”

“…………但赫敏说，她希望你不要动不动就朝我们发脾气。”他涨红了脸。

“你准备什么时候亲她？八十岁大寿的时候？”哈利扬起眉毛，不会吧，我都那样说了。

“你怕是吃错药了……”罗恩嘟囔着别开了脸。

这节占卜课特里劳妮教授要求他们解梦，罗恩想了半天说自己梦见了打魁地奇，哈利解析说他最近要被一块巨大的软糖吃掉了。

课后的家庭作业是记录下这个月的梦，哈利不想分享自己的梦给特里劳妮看……他除了梦见不可描述就是梦见墓地里小巴蒂克劳奇被炸得身首异处，这两样他都不想写在羊皮纸上，反正不管写什么特里劳妮都会说他要死了。

然而接下来的黑魔法防御课则让人更加气闷。乌姆里奇表示这门课以后你们将要学习纯理论，“你们将以一种安全的、没有风险的方式学习防御性咒语……”

这下连赫敏都看不下去了，她高高举起了手，“我们不需要使用防御性魔咒吗？”

“格兰杰小姐。你总不至于认为会在上课时受到攻击吧？”乌姆里奇笑眯眯地说，她是偷换概念的高手。

哈利觉得自己要不是喝了缓和剂大约不能心平气和的举手反驳乌姆里奇，就算这样，因为他说了伏地魔回来了，还是被扣了十分以及得到了一封告状信，被赶出了课堂派给了麦格教授。

“从明天开始五点你就要去乌姆里奇教授那里关禁闭，持续一周。波特，你需要小心啊，”麦格教授皱起了眉头，“你跟她作对……付出的代价可不止是扣分和关禁闭。”

“教授……你什么意思？”

“波特，用你的常识想一想，”麦格教授厉声地说，突然又恢复了她平常的腔调，“你知道她是从哪儿来的，你一定知道她会去向谁汇报。你要低着头做人，别惹麻烦，管好你的脾气！”

想了一会她很不情愿地说，“或许……如果你没有赫敏格兰杰的脑子，你该去听听你那位马尔福小姐怎么说？”

德拉蔻？哈利心里冒了一个问号，德拉蔻跟乌姆里奇能扯上什么关系？

不过他还是把这件事告诉了她，在保护神奇生物课上。

“什么？被乌姆里奇关禁闭？”德拉蔻惊叫起来，她明显很紧张，掐得手里的护树罗锅张牙舞爪。

“小心！”哈利连忙伸出手去护住她的手背，护手罗锅在他手背上戳了两个又长又深的伤口。

“你流血了……”她丢下护树罗锅去看他的手，掏出魔杖给他的伤口施了一个咒语，血一下子止住了。而护树罗锅使出全身力气向禁林跑去，一个快速移动的棍棍小人儿很快就消失在树根间不见了。

“回去要涂点白鲜。”她皱着眉头看他的伤口拿出手绢给他包了一下。“你去乌姆里奇那里关禁闭结束之后，在她办公室附近等我，那个女人的禁闭不会简单的……她是个……哦，我应该多给你喝点缓和剂……”

此时下课铃响了，哈利还希望那柔软的手指在他手上多提留一会，但他接下来要去上草药课，不得不立刻走了。

他低头亲了亲她的手指，“你就是拿缓和剂把我泡在里面，我想她还是有办法收拾我——只要我坚持说伏地魔回来了。”

因为这个学期有O．W．Ls考试，教授们跟比赛一样给他们留作业，哈利已经欠下了海量的作业，而此时安吉丽娜约翰逊——新任魁地奇队长又怒气冲冲来找哈利了。

“周五五点我们要选拔新的守门员，你居然说你要关禁闭？我早就说了全体球员都参加选拔赛！”她好像伍德上身一样大吼，“你最好请她周五放你一马，否则……”她气势汹汹地走了。

“说得我好像是自己愿意去关禁闭的一样……”哈利抹了一把满脸的唾沫星子。

吃饭的时候，德拉蔻溜达到了哈利的饭桌，她明显一口饭也没吃，一脸的紧张。但她什么也没说，一直鼓励哈利多吃点。

五点差五分的时候，她跟着哈利一起朝四楼乌姆里奇的办公室走去。

“你是不是太紧张了？”哈利摸了摸她的头发。

“我爸爸跟我说过，千万不要掉在乌姆里奇手里，这个女人是个虐待狂。”德拉蔻拉着哈利的手，“要再来点缓和剂吗？”

谢绝了德拉蔻的好意，哈利敲了敲乌姆里奇的办公室门，里面发出一个甜的发腻的声音，“进来。”哈利对德拉蔻做了一个要呕吐的表情，走了进去。

这件办公室里的每一件东西都罩上来带着花边的桌布，墙上挂着一组盘子，每只盘子上面都画着一只猫。哈利感觉走进了费格太太的卧室。

“晚上好，波特先生。”乌姆里奇穿了一件火红夺目的碎花长袍，好像一只热带雨林来的有毒的癞蛤蟆。

想也不用想，她果断拒绝了哈利周五的请假。然后她给了哈利一只尖利的黑色羽毛笔，让他罚写句子：“我不可以说谎”。

哈利疑惑地把羽毛笔的笔尖落在纸上，写道：我不可以说谎。

他疼得倒抽了一口冷气……

出现在羊皮纸上的字，看上去是用鲜红的墨水写成的。与此同时，这行字出现在了哈利右手的手背上，而且深深陷进了皮肉里，像是用解剖刀刻上去的一样。

然而，就在他眼睁睁瞪着这些红艳艳的伤口时，皮肤又愈合了，刚才有字的地方只比以前稍微红了一点，摸上去很光滑。

哈利扭头去看乌姆里奇。她正注视着他，那张癞蛤蟆似的阔嘴咧成了一个微笑，“怎么啦？”

“没什么。”哈利轻声说，他不想表现出来他害怕或者软弱。

于是，这一夜，哈利坐在这里用这支羽毛笔把自己的手深深地割开，用自己的血在羊皮纸上一遍又一遍地写着“我不可以说谎”。

最后他的伤口虽然愈合了，但那里的皮肤红红的，露着嫩肉，火辣辣地疼。

乌姆里奇捏着他的手仔细检查，笑容可掬地说，“啧啧，看来我还没有给你留下一个深刻的烙印，没关系，我们明天晚上还要再试一试，对不对？你可以走了。”

哈利一言不发地离开了她的办公室。学校里几乎空无一人，时间肯定已经过了半夜。他慢慢地走过走廊，在他看见那个金色的脑袋等在拐角的时候，他跑了起来，紧紧地把她抱在怀里，这让他感觉好多了。

某个空教室，德拉蔻给门施了一个消失咒，应该有门的地方变成了一块墙壁（哈利大吃一惊，他上节课对着蜗牛甩了一节课消失咒，它纹丝没动）。

“那个老巫婆！”德拉蔻咬牙切齿地说，她带了一大盒子各种魔药，几乎搬空了斯内普的私人储藏室，她从里面拿出一瓶绿色的药挖出一大坨敷在哈利手背上，哈利感到手背一阵清凉，痛感立刻消失了大半。

“我爸爸说，乌姆里奇之前在阿兹卡班任职就因为刑讯嫌犯差点引起暴乱，但她很会推脱责任，所以职位反而越做越高。她最后会检查你的手是吗？”

“是的，她说要给我留下一个深刻的烙印……我想她的意思是给我留一个疤。”哈利想起之后一星期的禁闭就头皮发麻。

“那我还不能给你把伤势治好，甚至我需要它看上去更严重点，”德拉蔻叹了口气，想起卢修斯说的话，他告诉她一定不要跟乌姆里奇起冲突，甚至有必要的时候做她的亲信——因为哈利一定会跟她起冲突。他可真了解乌姆里奇，也真了解哈利。

哈利点点头，“我还忍得住，没事的。”一点皮肉伤，不过他不能参加周五的魁地奇选拔赛了，安吉丽娜要喷火了。

“我可以帮你写作业……”哈利如果要关禁闭，作业必然写不完。

德拉蔻看了看他的手，又给他抹上了另一种黑色的魔药，哈利顿时感觉自己的手好像戴上了一层手套。

“德拉蔻，你简直就是天使……”哈利顿时感觉肩膀一阵轻松。

“可不是全部。”她捏捏他的手，哈利发现自己手的感觉变迟钝了。

“会减少点痛苦，但不会减少伤害，”德拉蔻说，“我也只能做到这样了。”

哈利用那只迟钝的手摸了摸德拉蔻的脸，手感全无，他不乐意地表示这感觉真不好。

回到胖夫人门口的时候，哈利吃惊地遇见了罗恩，两个人同样衣衫不整，头发乱糟糟……

“赫敏呢？”哈利左看右看。

“什么赫敏……”罗恩把飞天扫帚藏在了身后。

“你……”难道不是跟赫敏搞成这样的？“你拿着扫帚干嘛？”

罗恩涨红了脸，“我不是有了新扫帚了吗？我想去竞选魁地奇守门员。我……偷偷去练习了。”因为当选级长，韦斯莱夫人给罗恩买了新扫帚。

“哦…………”哈利拖长了音调，他也有点脸红。

“你们准备在门口一直寒暄吗？”胖夫人生气地说，“快给我口令！”


	51. Chapter 51

第二天早晨哈利早早起了床，虽然被乌姆里奇折磨了一晚上，但他现在并没有觉得沮丧。

昨晚他和罗恩回到公共休息室，看到赫敏睡在公共休息室的沙发上，她明显在等他们，或者说在担心哈利同时在等罗恩，明显罗恩并没告诉她，他偷练魁地奇的事情。她看上去很累——她在完成大量的作业之余还给家养小精灵织毛衣，神知道她是怎么做到的。

所以当赫敏问他禁闭内容的时候，哈利轻描淡写地说，“她罚我抄句子。”

他并不想让赫敏担心，有德拉蔻担心他就足够了。

清晨的霍格沃兹城堡里空空荡荡，哈利刚出了胖夫人大门就看到韦斯莱家双胞胎在跟德拉蔻嘀嘀咕咕。

“暑假里你们也混熟了？”哈利挺高兴的，双胞胎一直讨厌所有的斯莱特林。

“是啊，毕竟半个暑假都在同一屋檐下。你的手怎么样了？”德拉蔻对他露出甜甜的笑脸，双胞胎对哈利暧昧地眨眨眼就走了。

“你们说什么了？”他把手给德拉蔻看，现在已经不疼了。

“他们在发明新的逃课道具，让我问问斯莱特林低年级有没有人应征他们的药物实验。”丢了几个羊皮纸卷在哈利怀里，德拉蔻昨晚回去那么晚居然还帮哈利写了作业。

“哦，赫敏会砍死他们的……”哈利看了一眼格兰芬多的方向，新人级长格兰杰小姐对双胞胎人体实验行为深恶痛绝。“你到底是什么时间写的这些羊皮纸？熬夜了？”他看她的脸，还好没有黑眼圈。

“哦，我爸爸留给我一只会自动写作业的羽毛笔……”德拉蔻眨眼，又像装无辜又像在说谎。

第二天关禁闭和第一次一样，看来乌姆里奇打定主意要给哈利留个疤了，不知道德拉蔻给哈利手背上的皮肤做了什么，反正它现在变得更敏感，很快就变红了，但痛感其实还好，好像一排蚂蚁一直在那里啃咬。

但哈利要装出疼痛难忍的样子，他的演技实在捉急，所以他咬着牙尽量不说话。

禁闭结束后还是那个空教室，德拉蔻继续给他处理伤口，告诉他斯内普教授的作业他需要自己带回去抄一遍，毕竟斯内普教授对德拉蔻的字迹一眼就能看出来，被他看出来哈利下周就要接着去魔药办公室关禁闭了。

一英尺的羊皮纸哈利抄完已经半夜两点半了，他囫囵地把自己扔在床上，此时罗恩刚回来，带进来一股深夜的凉气，只听到隔壁床嘎吱响了一声，然后罗恩的呼噜声立刻响了起来。

第三次禁闭开始没多久哈利的伤口就不再愈合了，一道道红色的伤痕留在手背上触目惊心，冒出细细的血珠，痛感也比昨天要强。

乌姆里奇满意表示今天你可以走了，明天再来一天我们“加深”一下这句话。

德拉蔻这次给他的手涂了颜色奇怪的药膏，让他的手变得血肉模糊，看上去就快废了。罗恩终于发现了哈利的异常，建议他把这件事告诉邓布利多。哈利拒绝了，这个学期邓布利多对他很冷淡。哈利的小骄傲让他不想麻烦邓布利多。而且他知道邓布利多和魔法部的关系已经够坏了。

最后一天的禁闭倒是结束得很快，不知道是不是药物的关系，哈利的手很快开始血流不止，流满了整张羊皮纸，乌姆里奇捏住他的手仔仔细细看了看，满意地点点头。

“好吧，我认为我的目的达到了，波特先生。你可以走了。”她裂开癞蛤蟆一样的嘴说。

哈利的苦难终于结束了，他回到格兰芬多塔楼的时候，口袋里塞着德拉蔻给他的补血剂，公共休息室正在庆祝罗恩选上了魁地奇队的守门员。哈利晕晕乎乎地祝贺了罗恩，然后立刻回到了宿舍，喝了补血剂，他马上跌进了黑甜乡，好像死过去一样。

好在第二天他终于能骑上他的宝贝火弩箭练习魁地奇了，这让他很高兴（果然哈利的宝贝除了德拉蔻就是火弩箭）。

第一次训练罗恩的表现很不好，他沮丧地回到公共休息室，赫敏关心地问了两句，他立刻发了好大一顿脾气，吓得赫敏立刻一声也不敢吭了。

“罗恩，你不能这样对待赫敏。”哈利看得目瞪口呆，回到宿舍他劝罗恩，“赫敏是关心你。”

“她觉得训练搞砸了是我的原因！”罗恩气鼓鼓地说。

“她没这么说，她只是觉得你还需要磨合。”

“她觉得我就是个废物……喂，哥们儿，你到底站在谁那一边？”罗恩重重地甩下了床帐。

“哥们儿，你这样说也太不公平了！”哈利大声吼，“你应该对赫敏好一点！”

罗恩把他的臭袜子从床帐里扔了出来，气的哈利不想管他了。

当天晚上，家庭作业已经做（抄）得七七八八的哈利跟德拉蔻在黑湖边渡过了一个愉快的夜晚。德拉蔻给他带来一个坏消息——“乌姆里奇要担任霍格沃兹的“第一任高级调查官”。

“乌姆里奇——‘高级调查官’？”哈利皱着眉头说，他把面包丢给湖里偷看他们的巨章鱼，“这是什么意思？”

“意思就是她可以插手霍格沃兹的教学，甚至评价每一位教授是否合格。”魔法部想控制霍格沃兹，排挤邓布利多。“明天预言家日报就要刊登出来了。”

“这简直无耻。”哈利摸了摸他的手背，皮肤恢复得很好，但心理阴影很难痊愈。

“可你没有办法，这就是权利。”德拉蔻的眼睛闪闪发光，真有趣，伏地魔回来了，魔法部却要跟邓布利多斗个你死我活。

“别别，打住……你都快要把我洗脑成一个斯莱特林了，”哈利吻住她的嘴，手顺着袍子的缝隙，放在她的腰上，不安分地揉揉捏捏。“我还没跟你说过吧，当年分院帽想把我分去斯莱特林。”

“好可惜，如果你来了斯莱特林，我们就可以24小时在一起了。”德拉蔻遗憾地说。

“24小时……”哈利吹了一声口哨，“你在暗示我什么吗？你们斯莱特林这么淫靡啊……你这样说我真的觉得挺遗憾的，唉唉唉，你别打我啊……”

不情愿地把德拉蔻送回斯莱特林地窖，哈利回到公共休息室已经很晚了。他吃惊地发现赫敏在帮罗恩修改论文，说是修改其实是把罗恩写的废话划掉写上完全不同的句子。

“你们俩又合好了？”哈利对赫敏的脾气有了完全不同的认识。

“我也不知道，”罗恩抓了抓头发，“赫敏一晚上没理我，但刚刚我收到了珀西的信……他在信里胡说八道让我配合乌姆里奇那老变态，我把信扔进壁炉烧掉了，她就忽然表示要帮我修改论文。”

恐怕珀西说了很多自己的坏话吧，哈利想，珀西现在完全倒向魔法部，觉得哈利精神异常发了疯，他恐怕是来拉拢罗恩的，但罗恩没理他。

“好了，把这个抄下来，”赫敏写完了，她把他的论文和一张写满文字的纸推还给罗恩，“再加上我给你写的这个结尾。”

“赫敏，你真是我有生以来遇见的最优秀的人，”罗恩谄媚地说，“如果我再敢对你耍态度……”

“……我就知道你又恢复正常了。”赫敏斜了他一眼，罗恩低下头不敢说话了。

哈利在一旁哈哈大笑。

不过第二天哈利就笑不出来了，新的《预言家日报》头版头条报道了乌姆里奇成为霍格沃兹“高级调查官”的新闻，“四十一岁的卢修斯马尔福先生对此表示十分欣慰”，罗恩和赫敏立刻盯着他，好像这是他的错一样。

接下里的魔药课，虽然哈利重新抄了一遍德拉蔻代写的论文，但斯内普教授一眼就看了出来，他毫不客气地给了哈利一个超大的D（极差），并且语带讽刺地表示“如果有人再“模仿”别人的论文，我就不得不叫那些得了‘D’的笨蛋关禁闭了。”

不过斯内普教授没有得到这个机会，因为哈利又一次在黑魔法防御课上顶撞乌姆里奇，得到了一个星期的禁闭。

第二天早上魁地奇队长安吉丽娜发了疯，在餐厅里对着哈利大吵大闹，她的声音太大被麦格教授扣了五分。

哈利也没好到哪里去，他被斯莱特林的级长扣了五分，对，德拉蔻以“把级长气哭”的名义扣了他五分，因为他脑子里都是芨芨草，一点都不吸取上次的教训。

生气归生气，哈利半夜从乌姆里奇办公室离开的时候，还是看到了那个等着他的小身影，她一句话都不肯对他说，要不是哈利搂的太紧，甚至还想给他两拳。

回到公共休息室，赫敏和罗恩也在等他，他们倒是不担心他的手，毕竟德拉蔻的魔药水平相当高明。

但赫敏表示黑魔法防御课这样下去就完蛋了，谁也别想通过O．W．Ls考试，“哈利，你能教我们黑魔法防御术吗？”她认真的说，“你经历过那么多事情，你应该可以教我们。”

“我？”哈利大吃一惊，他真心觉得自己并没有教别人的水平，他经历的那些可怕的危险，如果没有来自各个方面尤其是德拉蔻和邓布利多的帮助，他绝对赢不了。“我觉得不行……”

“可你是我们之中最出色的，”赫敏说，“去年，只有你一个人能彻底摆脱夺魂咒，你能变出一个守护神，你能做到各种就连成年巫师也做不到的事情，威克多尔以前总是说，你会的魔咒他都不会，他已经是德姆斯特朗最后一年了。”

罗恩猛地把头转向她，速度太快，似乎把脖子都拧痛了。他一边揉着脖子一边说：“什么？威克多尔？你别告诉我你还在跟他联系？”

“是又怎么样？”赫敏冷冷地说，但她的脸微微有些泛红，“我也可以有一个笔友嘛……”

“他可不只是想做你的笔友。”罗恩指责地说。

赫敏气恼地摇了摇头，没理睬继续注视着她的罗恩，“可以吗，哈利？”

“只教你们俩当然可以……”哈利迟疑地说。

“但我想还有更多的人也会对这个感兴趣，我们在霍格莫德组织一下好吗？这可是大家都要面对的考试啊。”赫敏眼睛亮晶晶地说 。

“可他们会相信我吗？”我现在名声可不怎么样。

“不愿意来当然没人强迫他们。”赫敏嫌弃地说，“其实你会发现愿意听你说话的人比你想象中多。”

第二天哈利就把这个消息告诉了德拉蔻，他吃惊地发现德拉蔻对此非常感兴趣，她表示她要参加，“我能给你们带一个老师，教的好不好不好说，但他对黑魔法防御术的热情毋庸置疑。”

“你说的是谁？不是我想的那个谁吧……”哈利发出一声惨叫。

“是啊，为什么放着现成的里德尔不用啊？他的理想不就是成为黑魔法防御课的老师吗？他会很高兴的。”德拉蔻兴致勃勃地说。

“要伏地魔教我们对抗伏地魔吗？我觉得不行啊，德拉蔻……”哈利觉得这听起来太可怕了。


	52. Chapter 52

霍格莫德周末，猪头酒吧。

这里脏得可怕，不卖羊肉汤居然还一股羊膻味，巫师们身体好完全是练出来的。

“嗯……大约有多少个人会来？”哈利惴惴不安地问赫敏。

“大约两三个？”赫敏漫不经心地说，她疑惑地看着德拉蔻带来的那个高个子斯莱特林，他戴了一个面具遮住了脸，只露出精致的下巴。

藏头露尾的人不可信任，赫敏心里说，这到底是谁？斯莱特林有这号人物？

扯了哈利的半幅袍子盖到凳子上，德拉蔻嫌弃地坐下了。看到老板用来擦杯子的那块脏抹布，德拉蔻强调自己不吃这里的任何东西。

罗恩满脸不高兴地看着赫敏一直看里德尔，想起她二年级的时候狂热崇拜洛哈特，赫敏这个喜欢帅哥的毛病到底什么时候能治好？

此时门口的铃铛叮当叮当响个不停，涌进来一大帮子霍格沃兹学生，两三人？这里大约有二十多人，包括韦斯莱家双胞胎和他们的哥们李乔丹，金妮带了一个男生，还有纳威，迪安，卢娜，科林兄弟，安吉丽娜和魁地奇队的人，拉文德，佩蒂尔姐妹，秋张和她的朋友，还有哈利叫不上名来的其他学院的，最后门开了，进来了一脸不乐意的潘西和布雷斯。

哈利张大了嘴巴问赫敏，“你说这是两三个人？”

猪头酒吧老板也张大了嘴巴，他的小酒馆从来没有来过这么多人，于是他立刻奋力用那块脏抹布擦杯子，把杯子擦得更脏了。

里德尔扬了扬眉毛，挺好，人少玩起来没意思。

秋张微笑地跟哈利问好，说塞德里克不方便过来，他其实也很感兴趣。

新来的人三三两两地坐了下来，有的显得非常兴奋，有的则充满好奇，但他们几乎都在打量里德尔，尤其是金妮，她不可思议地看着里德尔，虽然看不到脸，但她觉得这个人似乎在哪见过。

“是这样的……”赫敏站了起来，大家的眼光唰地全部注视到她身上，她忽然变得结巴了，“唔……咳……你们都知道为什么要上这儿来。嗯……是这样，如果有谁愿意学习黑魔法防御术……我是说，学到真本事，而不是那个乌姆里奇教给我们的那堆垃圾，为了通过考试，而且能够实战，能战斗……毕竟……伏地魔回来了。”

大家听到这个名字都脸色煞白，纳威发出一声怪叫，哈利立刻去看里德尔，他居然在点头。

“所以有什么证据证明神秘人回来了？”一个黄头发的赫奇帕奇男生咄咄逼人地问。

“我们召集这次集会并不是讨论这个问题的，但如果你不相信哈利，你参加集会就没有意义，因为你连老师都不相信，还能学到什么呢？”德拉蔻同样强硬地说，“哈利没有义务跟你们解释所有流言，所以你想学黑魔法防御术，你就留下来，不想学只是来探讨八卦，你现在就可以走了。”

黄头发男生愣了愣，没再说什么。

德拉蔻站了起来，微微颔首，“那我给大家介绍一下，这是冈特学长，不要介意，他的脸最近出了一点事故，他主要帮大家解决O．W．Ls考试的问题，有什么问题都可以问他。实战方面还是听哈利的。”

解决考试问题？这个里德尔有点大材小用啊，哈利又去看里德尔。

里德尔似乎并不介意这些，他很有礼貌地站起来跟大家点了点头，举止优雅，长身玉立，声音极有磁性，“不管是O．W．Ls考试还是N．E．W．Ts考试问题都可以问我，我的志向是将来申请黑魔法防御课教授职位，所以咱们算是各取所需。”

秋张带来的女同学小脸绯红地提了一个问题，里德尔立刻微笑地回答了她，几个高年级点了点头，怀疑德拉蔻马尔福把自己的家庭教师带来了，这水准相当不错。

“所以，哈利，你能变出一个守护神来吗？”一个长辫子的女生兴致勃勃地问哈利，“我听我姑妈说的，她在魔法部工作。”

“是的，”哈利不好意思地说，“其实……”他想说德拉蔻也变得出来，但是被李乔丹打断了。

“太棒了，哈利！”李说，显出十分钦佩的样子，“你还夺得了三强杯，火龙和人鱼啊，那个漂亮等我飞来咒，天啊，你实在是太厉害了。”

说得哈利脸更红了。

“所以，你们如果想多学一点防御术，我们需要筹划一下该怎么做，多长时间碰一次面，在什么地方碰面……”赫敏务实地说。

大家吵吵嚷嚷地说了半天，决定一周聚会一次，时间地点另行通知，赫敏拿出一张纸，让大家在上面签名，有的人有点犹豫，但大家最终都签了字。

然后大家就解散了，有人很兴奋，有人很怀疑，有人完全是被朋友拉来的，但大体还算顺利。

里德尔对着德拉蔻笑了一下，也走了，阳光照在他身上在地上留下一个浅浅的影子，他渐渐在成为一个真正的人，而不是一个幽灵一样的影子。

“里德尔只教考试部分？他自己同意的？我还以为他一定想教黑魔法。”哈利疑惑地问德拉蔻。

“是的，他同意的，他也知道你会有疑虑，所以主动表示不教实战，”德拉蔻低声说，“别排斥里德尔，哈利，我们得了解他才能知道他跟伏地魔一样不一样。”

“我觉得他又变强了，这证明伏地魔也变强了是吗？他还附身在你的标记里？”哈利感觉有点不爽，他不会在你洗澡的时候跳出来吧？

“早就不了，他现在住在密室里。”

“什么？跟蛇怪一起？”里德尔可是斯莱特林继承人啊，不会跟蛇怪搞在一起又闹事吧？

“哦，没有，蛇怪带着纳吉尼搬走了，他们好像要生宝宝了，蛇怪觉得霍格沃兹不利于宝宝的活动和生长发育，就举家搬到太平洋的无人岛去了。”

啧，哈利忽然有点羡慕蛇怪先生。

罗恩听赫敏说金妮带来的那个男生是她的男朋友大惊失色，“金妮的男朋友，我妹妹……才四年级，就交了男朋友？她……她不是喜欢哈利吗？”

斜了一眼罗恩，德拉蔻皱眉，罗恩都知道金妮喜欢哈利，看来韦斯莱全家都知道金妮这点小心思，那还三番四次邀请哈利去陋居，哼，没安好心。

“她死心啦，”赫敏尴尬地看了一眼德拉蔻，罗恩的嘴巴啊，“暑假看到德拉蔻和哈利那么亲热她一下子就死心了。”

哈利尴尬地傻笑，他一点都不觉得金妮喜欢自己，她最近才肯跟他说话。他对她的感觉只是“罗恩的妹妹”。

“我不喜欢她的男朋友，”罗恩气呼呼地说。

“得了，罗恩，金妮正是因为这个才没有告诉你她谈恋爱的，她就知道你一听就炸。所以，看在梅林的分儿上，别再对这件事唠叨个没完了。”赫敏严厉地说，你先把你自己搞明白吧。

“你这话是什么意思？谁一听就炸？我才不会为什么事唠叨个没完呢……”罗恩走在街上，还一直在不出声地嘀咕着，大约是在咒骂金妮的男朋友。

周末剩下的时间哈利在赶作业里度过，到了周一，他和罗恩刚走到公共休息室，就看到了布告栏里乌姆里奇的公告——“自今日起解散一切学生团体，组织，可向高级调查官请求重组，私自组建团体一律开除。”

“这不是巧合，”哈利气鼓鼓地说，“酒吧里人多耳杂，她知道了。”

“或者那些人里有人告密。”罗恩说。

“不，不可能，因为我在我们签字的那张羊皮纸上加了一个魔咒。”赫敏站在他们身后严肃地说，“如果有人去向乌姆里奇告密，我们准能知道。”

“那我们怎么办？”罗恩低声说。

“继续干。”哈利冷冷地说，乌姆里奇越反对他越要干。

接下来的日子天气很糟糕，天空中压满了乌云，狂风夹杂着暴雨肆虐在霍格沃兹的屋顶。乌姆里奇去听了斯内普的魔药课，哈利一直竖着耳朵偷听他们的谈话，结果药剂配的乱七八糟，又得了一个零分。

下课后，德拉蔻悄悄找到了哈利，说她给他们的集会找到了一个训练的好地方。

“你都不问我集会还举行吗？”哈利愁眉苦脸地看着她，斯内普又给他加了一篇作业之外的论文。

“你才不会放弃呢，”德拉蔻对他眨眨眼，“我爸爸曾经给我讲过霍格沃兹有间神奇的屋子，只有人们需要它的时候它才会出现，而且会布置得符合求助者的要求，但他不告诉我到底在哪。不过我还是查出来了，想去看看吗？”

就算卢修斯不说，但那时候他经常带纳西莎来这里约会，找妈妈软磨硬泡一下就知道了。

哈利立刻点点头，他们俩逆着走向餐厅的人群爬上了霍格沃兹八楼巨怪棒打傻巴拿巴的挂毯对面。

德拉蔻在门口转了三圈，墙上立刻出现了一扇光滑的门。她拉住门把手，对哈利招招手。

推开门，里面是一间金碧辉煌的大厅，四周放着很多柔软的扶手椅和桌子，靠着墙有很多书架，书架上放满了书，中间是好像舞池一样的空地，铺着厚厚的羊毛地毯。

“我想要一个能练习魔咒又很舒服的地方，”德拉蔻吐了吐舌头，“好像弄得太豪华了，下次你来想，只要绕着画像转三圈就可以了。”

“好神奇，”哈利看着亮堂堂的大厅，“这里能放下一百人了，只要我想它就会听到我的需求吗？”

“是的，你可以试试。”

两个人退了出去，墙上的门消失了。哈利绕着画像转了三圈，果然门又出现了。

握住门把手，哈利拉紧德拉蔻的手走了进去。

房间里一片漆黑，只有壁炉发出柔软的橘色暖光，德拉蔻眨了眨眼才看清眼前的东西，那是格里莫广场哈利卧室里那张柔软的床，她的脸立刻就红了。

“我觉得我的论文可以晚一点再写。”哈利轻声在她耳边说，他忽然觉得嗓子有点哑，“我们练习点别的吧。”


	53. Chapter 53

有求必应屋里DA 们正在两人一组练习“除你武器”，哈利在人群里走来走去指导他们。别看这个咒语很初级，没想到很多人居然念得七零八落。

这次的礼堂是罗恩想出来的，简单又实用，满地都是防摔的垫子，看得出他当年陪哈利练昏迷咒留下了心理阴影。

角落里有个小茶吧，可供大家休息时放松一下。现在里面只坐了德拉蔻和里德尔，两个人姿态优雅地喝茶，画风都跟别人不一样。

“你们真的是五年级？这水准……啧。”里德尔发出一声嫌弃的冷哼。

“你以为呢？黑魔法防御课老师年年换，你觉得我们能学到什么？”德拉蔻喝了一口茶，咬了一小口马卡龙，这是今天早晨家里的猫头鹰送来的。她的魔咒都是跟魔药教授单独开小灶的，在学校真的学不到什么，“不过，哈利的水准比他们强很多。”

“这个时候还不忘夸波特？”你个哈吹，里德尔眯起眼看了一会哈利，“他也强不到哪里去……”

“所以，教我们点特别的吧……我知道你这五十年没闲着呢。”德拉蔻笑眯眯地说。

里德尔被夸得扬起了嘴角，他从不是个低调的人，他是伏地魔天生的对优雅华丽的追求和欲望，这可能就是伏地魔把他切掉的原因吧？他这五十年困在那本日记本里的确没闲着，他也想炫耀一下。

宵禁时间快到了，把其他人分批次打发走，有求必应屋里只剩下了三人组，德拉蔻和里德尔。

“哈利，你看到我让赫敏的魔杖脱手了吗？”罗恩兴奋地说。

“只有一次，”赫敏反驳。

“起码三次！”

“难道你跌过来把我魔杖撞飞也算？”赫敏瞪大眼睛，德拉蔻拉了拉她，温柔点温柔点。

“我看到啦，罗恩做的很好。除你武器也没什么难度，里德尔说要教咱们点不一样的。”德拉蔻大声说。

“我可没答应你。”里德尔眼睛在赫敏身上转来转去，这个女孩不信任他，眼神里都是戒备。“不过，德拉蔻既然都说了，我可以教你们……”

“什么？不是黑魔法，或者危险那种吧？”赫敏戒备地问，她其实从没见过汤姆里德尔，也不知道他就是伏地魔，但她就是觉得他很危险。

“呵呵，我会教你们真正的黑魔法防御术，防御三大不可饶恕咒。”里德尔轻蔑地笑，聪慧直觉理性又怎样，在绝对的实力面前毫无作用。

“什么？”三人组张大了嘴巴，还有这种咒语？

得意地眯起眼睛，“你们谁会不可饶恕咒？来攻击我试试。”他对哈利伸出手，“借一下魔杖？”

哈利犹豫地拿出了魔杖，他不会拿了不还给他吧。

“你没有魔杖吗？”赫敏皱起眉头。

“是啊，因为事故毁掉了。”他指了指自己面具。

“我来。”德拉蔻扬起眉毛，她想起一年级那个念了一半的“阿瓦达索命”，如果邓布利多没来，她那时候的魔力也应该没办法用索命咒，但现在她应该可以了。

“那就向我施法吧。”里德尔拿起哈利的魔杖。

“阿瓦达索命。”毫不犹豫，一道绿光从德拉蔻的杖尖飞了出去，直接打到了里德尔身上，他应声倒地。

三人组又一次张大了嘴巴，说好的防御呢？你这不是死了吗？拿命坑人玩？

“我们要举报德拉蔻杀人吗？”罗恩战战兢兢地说。

“你敢！”哈利大叫。

里德尔在地上躺了一会才爬起来，“如果把魔咒弹开其实没什么用，敌人会明显知道你没中咒语，我的防御是敌人以为我中招了，其实我没有，这样才能绝地反杀，所以你们使用时绝大多数情况下需要配合无声咒。”

果然够邪恶，不愧是斯莱特林（伏地魔），三人组想。

之后的两星期，哈利带着DA们练习了障碍咒，粉碎咒和石化咒，里德尔则给DA们出了一大摞O．W．Ls考试的试题。

三人组加德拉蔻在散场后练习里德尔自创的“终极防御咒”（赫敏命名），这个咒语非常难，还要结合无声咒，连赫敏都感觉难以掌握。几个人讨论之后觉得不适宜广泛推广，他们选了几个魔咒强的人后来加入了进来，比如双胞胎，卢娜，金妮和布雷斯。

不过，随着格兰芬多和斯莱特林魁地奇球赛的临近，DA间友好的气氛渐渐变味了，潘西总让她的魔咒飞向罗恩的后脑勺，德拉蔻对着哈利露出的笑容之前让他胸口一热现在让他后背发凉。韦斯莱双胞胎偷偷告诉哈利，德拉蔻问他们那种让人屁股上长大疖子的半成品逃课糖还有没有剩下。

球赛当天，阳光非常好，没有风，天空呈现纯净的珠白色，连一丝云彩都没有。

罗恩紧张得几乎要溺死他的麦片里，哈利说什么都不管用，虽然他最终什么也没吃，但比赛还是到来了。

“祝你好运，罗恩，”赫敏踮起脚亲了亲他的面颊，然后敷衍地对哈利摆摆手，“还有你，哈利……”

然而罗恩摸了摸被赫敏亲过的地方，显得有点困惑，完全不知道刚才发生了什么。

哈利有点嫉妒，他的女朋友早就从餐厅消失得无影无踪，别说吻了，她只想他屁股上长大疖子。

他们换好衣服来到了球场，看到了斯莱特林的新阵容，一整队的魔鬼筋肉人，除了德拉蔻，阳光照在她淡金色的头发上闪闪发亮——裁判，对方找球手太耀眼了犯规！

德拉蔻捕捉到哈利的目光，得意地笑了。通过口型，哈利收到了她的美好祝福，“快快输掉。”

或许在一切场合哈利都会让着德拉蔻，但除了魁地奇赛场上。球场就是战场，他打起魁地奇来就什么都看不见，什么都听不到了。罗恩还僵硬吗？德拉蔻还耀眼吗？在他跨上火弩箭的那一刻就从他心里消失了。

斯莱特林看台似乎在唱着什么，但他听不见，他眼里只有挥动小翅膀的金色飞贼。

不知道飞了几世纪，很好，它出现了，哈利迅速飞了过去。他身边紧跟着银绿相间的身影，不过她扫帚没有他飞得快，胳膊也没有他长。

在风声呼啸千钧一发的瞬间，哈利的手指握住了小小的、挣扎着的金球，格兰芬多的支持者高声叫好！

“砰”，一个游走球正中哈利的后腰，把他从扫帚上打飞了出去，好在他那时候飞得不怎么高。

摔得头昏脑胀，哈利听到霍琦夫人尖厉的哨声，看台上混杂着嘘声、嘲笑声和愤怒的叫喊声。

韦斯莱家双胞胎大叫着冲向打出游走球的克拉布，把他摁在了地上，安吉丽娜正在看哈利的伤势，其他人根本拉不住双胞胎。

只觉得疤痕一阵刺痛，哈利抬起头看向看台，乌姆里奇站在那里笑得一脸恶毒，哈利知道他们要倒霉了。

“什么？禁赛？”安吉丽娜大叫起来，她盯着麦格教授。

明显也气的不轻的麦格教授鼻子都在冒火星，“是的，乔治，弗雷德，哈利，终身禁赛。”

“为什么还有哈利，他没有打架！”安吉丽娜大叫，“克拉布只是罚写句子呀，这不公平，教授，没有找球手和击球手……我们还能干什么？”

“我会去找邓布利多谈，但是，你知道，机会渺茫。”麦格教授艰难地说，乌姆里奇现在是魔法部的高级调查官，她并不需要听邓布利多的命令。

格兰芬多公共休息室一片寂静，每个人都不开心。赫敏搂住罗恩的肩膀，让他靠在她的肩膀上，他个子那么高，像一只长颈鹿一样歪在那里，“我表现得不好，赫敏……”

“总比禁赛强，我真庆幸你那时候紧张得石化了，否则禁赛还得加你一个。”赫敏歪过脸看着他，他的脸皱成一团。

“哈利呢？”他应该很沮丧吧。

“不知道，吃完饭我就没看到他了。”应该跟德拉蔻在一起吧，这种时候唯一能安慰他的就是德拉蔻了。

壁炉的火光打在两人脸上，公共休息室渐渐没人了。

“罗恩，”赫敏轻轻地叫了他一声，“我觉得我早晨那个祝福还算灵验了一半是不是？”

“什么？”罗恩把脸转向她，傻乎乎地问。

一只手抚着罗恩的脸颊，赫敏鼓起勇气，闭上眼睛贴上他的嘴唇，等你来吻我太遥远了，不如我来吻你吧。

狠狠地震动了一下，罗恩拼命眨了眨眼睛，眼前是赫敏长长的睫毛，他想了半天才弄清楚发生了什么——赫敏在吻他！他脸一下子涨红了，每一颗雀斑都开始跳舞。

颤抖地伸手轻轻地握住赫敏的肩膀，罗恩闭上了眼睛，她柔软的嘴唇味道真好，跟他梦里的感觉一模一样。

他的心渐渐舒展开了，在愁云惨淡的日子里，可爱姑娘的一个吻果然是最好的良药。

哈利在有求必应屋里，他的后腰上青紫了一大片，看上去实在可怜。

“啊啊啊啊啊，德拉蔻你轻点轻点……”

拿着魔杖对着哈利的腰戳戳点点，德拉蔻心疼地说，“你应该去找庞弗雷夫人，这看上去挺严重的。”

“骨头又没断，就是……哎呀呀呀，好疼。你们队打的，你得给我治好，”哈利耍赖地说，他被禁赛了，心情不好，但他不愿意在德拉蔻面前表现得很可怜，“我觉得你像上次那样给我涂点药，会舒服一点。”

德拉蔻伸手去旁边的桌子上，那里忽然出现了一瓶魔药，“你趴好，别乱动。下次赢了球别得意忘形，注意周边。”

“呦呦呦，听听这谴责受害者的腔调，骂一下克拉布不会让你被踢出斯莱特林的。”哈利抗议。

“哼，我骂了他疼的也是你。”

柔软的手指轻抚着哈利的腰，暖暖的带着淡淡的薄荷味，让他心里又开始蚂蚁乱爬，哈利闭上眼睛，压下心里的绮念，额，为什么受伤的偏偏是后腰……

从有求必应屋出来，哈利整个人挂在德拉蔻肩膀上，快把她压扁了。正想趁机偷个吻，一架纸飞机摇摇晃晃地飞来，拼命往他脑袋上撞。

抓下来小飞机，哈利展开字条，纸飞机上写着，“海格回来了。”

哈利立刻能站直了。

隐身衣实在装不下四个人，德拉蔻表示不想跟他们挤在一起，她学会了幻身咒。

“里德尔教给你的？”哈利气呼呼地问，穆迪给他用过，这种特殊的魔咒一般巫师不会，那是傲罗专用的。

“斯内普教授教给我的。”对他吐吐舌头，“要是里德尔肯教我黑魔法，我也不会拒绝。”我可不是假惺惺的格兰芬多。

“啊，你这个bad girl！”哈利大声说。

两个人吵吵闹闹，根本没注意到赫敏和罗恩红彤彤的脸和紧握的双手。


	54. Chapter 54

海格伤的不轻，脸上都是巨大的伤口，他去帮邓布利多联络巨人去了，可惜没有成功，巨人族发生了叛乱，新上任的头领更倾向伏地魔的使者。

他对乌姆里奇在霍格沃兹的暴政毫不知情，而且傻乎乎地毫不在乎，把赫敏急得团团转，她甚至想替海格备课。

不过还好，海格这次带来的不是什么危险生物，而是夜骐，哈利和德拉蔻直愣愣地看着夜骐大嚼生牛，罗恩和赫敏什么都看不到，一脸茫然。

乌姆里奇不怀好意地来了，提了一大堆质疑海格智商的问题，海格当然一下子就掉进了陷阱。

冬天来了，霍格沃兹开始下雪了，低年级的学生们开始在黑湖上违规溜冰，级长们负责装饰霍格沃兹城堡，此时谁都想跟德拉蔻搭档，因为她能指挥血人巴罗把捣蛋的皮皮鬼吓跑。

圣诞节前最后一次DA集会，哈利早早来到了有求必应屋，这个房间也装饰成了圣诞风格，有各种闪闪发光的小挂件，屋顶正中挂了一颗巨大的槲寄生，德拉蔻来的比他还早，正在往休息区的盘子里补充点心。

“Coco ，有槲寄生。”他从身后抱住她，嗅着她的金色发丝。

她愣了一下明白了他的意思，红着脸扭过头来吻他。其实没有槲寄生他们也经常缠在一起，青春的火在彼此身体里燃烧。

“圣诞节我不想留在霍格沃兹……”哈利期盼地看着德拉蔻。

“你可以回格里莫广场，那里有我神经失常的舅舅和他神经失常的家养老精灵，你们可以满屋子放拉炮，我那个外婆会给你们唱圣歌的。”德拉蔻戏谑地说。

“罗恩邀请我去陋居过圣诞节。”哈利觉得自己不能说得再明白了。

“哦，我明白你的意思，可马尔福庄园现在不是什么好地方……”那些食死徒说来就来都不提前打招呼，卢修斯不得不给一部分房间施了保护咒，“我会趁着假期去小天狼星那里看你的。”

哈利眼前一亮，两个人的圣诞节也不错。

“啧啧，你们应该锁门的。”里德尔看着抱着一起的小情侣挑眉说，魔咒念得不怎么样，其他方面都练得不错。

“别那么刻薄，里德尔。”德拉蔻松开了哈利，其他人应该也快到了。

大家都对槲寄生产生了兴趣，金妮的男朋友立刻搂住了金妮，罗恩发出一声怪叫，对他甩了一个极其漂亮“障碍重重”，他保持着一个古怪的姿势僵在那里一分钟，金妮又气又想笑，追着罗恩揍了他好几拳。

经过这几次的集会，每个人的魔咒都进步了很多，尤其是纳威，完全是脱胎换骨，他父母都是傲罗，他其实很有魔咒天赋，平时只是太容易紧张。

集会结束后，哈利不知道为什么觉得很疲惫，他早早爬进回了男生宿舍，躺在床上就跌进了黑暗里。

罗恩和赫敏呆在公告休息室，他们俩占据了壁炉前最好的位置，赫敏在写信，写得非常长。

“你在给谁写小说呢？”罗恩问赫敏，伸头去读已经垂到地上的羊皮纸。

“威克多尔。”赫敏说。

罗恩没说话，他抬起头四下看了看，只有几个二年级蜷缩在角落的椅子上，看上去睡着了。

“告诉他你有了男朋友吗？”罗恩低声说。

赫敏的羽毛笔绊了一下，她奇怪地抬起头来看他，罗恩眨了眨眼，伸手搂住她毛茸茸的大脑袋，笨拙地去吻她，“你可以有笔友，但也得多关心一下你的男友。”

然而罗恩和赫敏的甜蜜时光没有持续多久，哈利慌慌张张地从男生宿舍里跑了出来，身上还穿着晨衣。“我梦见韦斯莱先生被攻击了，满地都是血，我们要快，要快……”

好在邓布利多找人很快发现了韦斯莱先生，把他送进了圣芒戈魔法伤病医院。

韦斯莱家几个孩子当晚就通过门钥匙来到了格里莫广场，惶恐地过了一夜，第二天一早莫丽也赶到了，她说韦斯莱先生脱离了生命危险，大家都松了一口气。

哈利留在了霍格沃兹，他一整夜都不敢睡觉，坐在宿舍的床上逼自己醒着，怕自己再睡着又看到了可怕的凶案现场。

好在第二天就是圣诞节假期了，他和德拉蔻还有赫敏坐着骑士公交车来到了格里莫广场，本来赫敏要跟爸爸妈妈去滑雪度假的，可是她更担心罗恩，于是就跟家里人撒了一个谎，说要留在霍格沃兹学习。

“为什么你能看到呢？”德拉蔻奇怪地说，“我之前能看到是因为里德尔，现在我完全没有感觉了……”难道？德拉蔻迟疑地看着哈利额头的疤，那里面不会也有一个里德尔吧？

恐怕邓布利多也是这么想的，他们坐在韦斯莱先生的病房前，用韦斯莱双胞胎的伸缩耳偷听的时候，听到了穆迪粗声粗气地说，“那孩子能通过神秘人的眼睛看东西。波特显然不知道这意味着什么，但如果神秘人附在他身上……”

哈利把伸缩耳摘了下来，心怦怦乱跳，脸上火辣辣的，怪不得邓布利多这个学期对他那样冷淡，他是怕在他眼睛里看到伏地魔吗？他看看其他人，他们都望着他，线还挂在耳朵上，脸上带着突如其来的惊恐。

只有德拉蔻立刻抱住了他，把嘴巴贴在他的闪电疤上，柔软的嘴唇带着热流涌进了哈利心里，他颤抖了一下，慢慢平静了下来。

但他还是忧心忡忡。

“你没事吧，哈利，亲爱的？”在他们从医院回格里莫广场路上，韦斯莱夫问，“你脸色不大好，不舒服吗？”

哈利使劲摇摇头，攥紧了德拉蔻的手。

一回到布莱克老宅，哈利就窜回了自己的卧室。

他感到自己很脏，受了污染，好像带着某种致命的病菌，不配与干净、清白的、身体没有被伏地魔玷污的人们在一起。

“你这话是什么意思，你的意思是我不干净？”德拉蔻听了他这番话生气地叉起了腰。

“当然不是，”哈利完全没想到这个，是的，里德尔也在德拉蔻的伤口了附身了很长时间，“那不一样……”里德尔只是一本日记本，我这里却是整个黑魔王。

“我觉得一样，”德拉蔻捏住了哈利的脸，“不要胡思乱想，就算他能入侵你的思想，你也不会丧失自我的，想想你都可以抵抗夺魂咒。而且，你从来没有失常过对不对？”

“可是，我的梦……”

“或许你们有某种联系，但这不代表他能操纵你，他要操纵你早就操纵了，不会等到现在。”德拉蔻冷冷地说，“乖乖地表现出不在乎的样子下楼去，你知道其他人更不希望看到你这样。”

脸被德拉蔻捏的很疼，哈利妥协了，下楼去吃晚饭。

楼底下气氛其实完全不像他想象的那样，大家都在忙自己的事情，韦斯莱夫人忙着准备大餐，克利切忙着跟韦斯莱夫人对着干。

小天狼星很开心，他神经兮兮地唱起了圣诞歌曲，他完全没想到这个圣诞节这里居然会这么热闹，而且哈利也回来了，所以就算看到讨厌的马尔福家大外甥女他居然也保持了礼貌的微笑。

哈利觉得唱着“铃儿响叮当”的教父比夏天阴沉暴躁的小天狼星可爱多了。

但圣诞节很快过完了，小天狼星的快乐在迅速挥发。

随着众人离开之日临近，他越来越容易陷入被韦斯莱夫人称为“间歇性忧郁症”的状态：沉默寡言，脾气暴躁，经常躲到巴克比克的房间里一待就是几小时。有一次德拉蔻在外面把门锁上了，直到哈利去解开封闭咒他都没发现自己被锁在了里面。

哈利为自己曾经不想回格里莫广场过圣诞节感到羞愧，他现在不想留小天狼星一个人跟克利切做伴。事实上，他生平第一次不再盼望着回霍格沃茨。

返校意味着回到乌姆里奇的暴政之下，再说又没有魁地奇球赛可盼。考试临近，作业量很可能又要增加。邓布利多也对他极其冷淡，他想留在这里，只要德拉蔻经常来看看他就行。

假期最后一天发生了一件事，让哈利真正害怕返校了。

斯内普教授神气活现地坐在厨房里，德拉蔻轻快地在跟他聊着什么，小天狼星则坐在他旁边一脸厌恶地看着他。

“速战速决，哈利，”德拉蔻小声对哈利说，“我刚来的时候他们已经大吵了一场了。”不止，魔杖都掏出来了。

“校长让我来通知你，波特，他希望你这学期学习大脑封闭术。”斯内普冷淡地对哈利说。

“学习什么？”哈利愣愣地问。

“大脑封闭术，防止头脑受外来入侵的法术。是巫术中冷僻的一支，但非常有用。”看你这么傻，未必学得会。

哈利的心脏剧烈地跳了起来。防止外来入侵？可他没有被附身啊，德拉蔻说过的……

“为什么我要学大……这玩意儿？”他问。

“因为校长认为有必要，”斯内普敷衍地说，“你一周接受一次单独辅导，但不能告诉任何人，尤其是乌姆里奇。明白吗？”

“明白。”哈利说，“谁来教我？”

斯内普扬起眉毛。“本人。”然后他看了一眼德拉蔻，刚刚她建议她来教哈利。斯内普嘴角扯出一丝冷笑，想得美，你们俩在一起能干什么好事？

“为什么邓布利多不能教他？”小天狼星咄咄逼人地问，“为什么是你？”

“我想是因为校长有权把不愉快的差使下放，”斯内普耸耸肩，“我向你保证这不是我要来的。”

说完他转身离开了，黑色旅行斗篷旋起了一股风。

小天狼星嘴里应该没有嘟囔什么好话，他恨屋及乌地盯着德拉蔻，“哼……”他对着她喷气。

“舅舅，你再这样我以后带哈利去马尔福庄园过圣诞节。”德拉蔻扬起她的小尖脸。

“你敢！”小天狼星狂吠。


	55. Chapter 55

“怎么回事？”韦斯莱先生刚从圣芒戈回来，他们一家一进门就看到了拂袖而去的斯内普和脸拉得比狗还长的小天狼星。

“没什么，亚瑟，”小天狼星喘着粗气，像刚跑完长跑，“只是两个老同学叙叙旧……”他好像用了极大努力似的微笑着说道。

哈利张了张嘴，他不知道他来之前斯内普和小天狼星吵了什么，但看德拉蔻的样子，两个人必然没说什么好话，而且小天狼星把德拉蔻也惹毛了（她一生气就管小天狼星叫舅舅……），他不知道该安慰谁，干脆就闭上了嘴巴。

离开厨房，他对罗恩和赫敏说了要跟斯内普学大脑封闭术的事。

赫敏表示赞同，罗恩表示他宁愿做噩梦也不愿意跟斯内普补课。

第二天他们坐骑士公交车去霍格沃兹，临走之前小天狼星给了哈利一块报纸包着的东西。

哈利一摸就说，“双面镜？我之前跟德拉蔻用过。”

“……”小天狼星拉下脸，“要是斯内普欺负你就用它跟我联系，少提你那个小妞儿，我讨厌她！”

“教父，你可不能讨厌德拉蔻，她很好的。”哈利发愁，他爸不喜欢德拉蔻，德拉蔻她爸也不喜欢他，看来将来他们俩得私奔才能结婚了。

“滚滚滚滚……”小天狼星一边说一边紧紧地拥抱哈利。

开学之后时间飞快，马上到了斯内普单人“魔药”补习班的时间了，哈利肚子里一群蟑螂乱爬，斯内普从来不喜欢他，从他课堂上对他的态度就知道了。可是越害怕时间过得越快，在他向着魔药办公室走的时候，他觉得脑袋疼，他摸了摸头，那里曾经被斯内普用大汤勺打了一个鹅蛋一样大的包。

斯内普办公室是一间昏暗的屋子，架上放着几百只玻璃瓶，黏糊糊的动植物标本浮在五颜六色的药剂中。

斯内普教授坐在阴影里。

德拉蔻坐在他身边。

看到德拉蔻哈利立刻觉得脑子一松，头也不疼了。看到他这幅样子，斯内普立刻扬起了眉毛。

“我觉得还是应该我教他。”斯内普冷声说。

“让我试一下啊，教授，我很想试试我摄神取念的学习成果。”一大一小两只蝙蝠一起看着哈利，看得他头皮一紧。

“好吧。”斯内普扬扬手。

“你不要松一口气，哈利，我会比斯内普教授更严格，”德拉蔻严肃地说，看上去真像卢修斯，“神秘人最近知道了你能感知他的事情，他更可能用一万种方法感知你，操纵你。”

“所以……我应该怎么办？”哈利根本没听明白。

“我会入侵你的大脑，哈利，抵抗我……摄神取念！”

德拉蔻突然出手，哈利还没来得及准备抵抗，办公室就在他眼前晃动着消失了，一幅幅画面像放电影般地在他脑海中闪过，他已看不到周围的东西。

“别看，德拉蔻，别看……”他看到了小时候被欺负的画面，他孤立无援穿着各种破衣服出现在每一幅画面中，被达力打倒在地，被玛姬姑妈的狗追到树上，住在碗橱里，然后他收到了霍格沃兹的入学通知书，达力长出了猪尾巴，在对角巷第一次遇见铂金发的小女巫，他第一次吻她那狂乱的心跳，他把她压在格里莫广场柔软的床上……

哈利感到膝盖一阵剧痛，魔药办公室回来了，他发现自己倒在地上，一只膝盖在桌腿上重重地磕了一下。

德拉蔻满脸通红地握住手腕，哈利慌乱中给她来了一个蜇人咒。

“对不起，对不起，德拉蔻。”哈利从地上爬了起来握住了德拉蔻的手，那里一圈都红了，他低头给她吹了吹，他的脸也红了。

“两位，如果进行不下去了，还是我来，我不介意看救世主先生那些春梦。”斯内普凉凉地开口，我不想看波特的破大脑是一回事，看你俩在这里调情是另一回事。

咬了咬嘴唇，德拉蔻把手从哈利手里抽了出来，严肃地说，“作为第一次，还不算太差。”德拉蔻又举起魔杖，“你终于阻止了我，尽管你浪费了时间和精力大喊大叫。你必须集中精神，用你的脑子抵抗我，不需要用魔杖，排除杂念，丢开所有的感情，摄神取念！”

没一会儿，哈利又跪在了地上，脸埋在手心里，脑子生疼，好像有人要把它从脑壳中抽出去一样。

“起来！”德拉蔻厉声说，“起来！你没有做，没有努力，你让我看到你快乐的记忆，等于在给我武器！”

斯内普扬起嘴角，轻蔑地说，“呵呵，波特，如果黑魔王知道德拉蔻跟你在一起不是逢场作戏……”

“逢场作戏？”哈利勉强睁开眼，“谁说的？”

“我爸爸。”德拉蔻厉声说，“否则你以为为什么我还能活着？”

哈利站了起来，他勉强懂了这件事的严重性，这事关德拉蔻，甚至是卢修斯一家的生死。

“我会努力的，德拉蔻，再来。”他咬住牙。

离开魔药办公室的时候，哈利的脑子像撕裂一样疼，他学的不够好，能看到不能看到的都被德拉蔻看到了。他感觉自暴自弃，垂着脑袋自顾自地走。

“哈利，等一等。”德拉蔻从后面追了上来，她拉住哈利的手，“我今天……”

“我明白，我希望你忘掉看到的那些，我真的不是脑子里只有那件事的禽兽……”

“我明白……”德拉蔻涨红了脸，“如果这件事能帮你排空大脑，我不介意……哈利。”

……大约愣了十秒钟哈利才明白德拉蔻的意思，他的心狂跳起来，但他知道不可以这样做。

他苦笑了一下，抱住德拉蔻，把她狠狠地往胸膛上摁，“不需要这样做，我会努力的，我一定会保护你，我不怕伏地魔，他不会从我脑子里偷走任何东西，也不会从我身边偷走你。”

德拉蔻在他怀里点了点头，“你每天晚上睡觉前要排除一切感情——使你的头脑保持空白而平静，明白吗？”

“明白。”他低下头吻吻她，“下周三再见。”

第二天《预言家日报》就刊登了大新闻，十名食死徒逃离了阿兹卡班监狱，里面包括折磨隆巴顿家的贝拉特里克斯·莱斯特兰奇夫妇。

魔法部把这个责任扣在了小天狼星头上，说是他搞的鬼。

但霍格沃兹教授们都知道是伏地魔干的，除了乌姆里奇，大家都紧张了起来。

哈利也知道，食死徒逃出阿兹卡班说明伏地魔实力大增，于是他加大了对DA 的训练强度。

这件事没有任何人有怨言，尤其是纳威，他完全变了一个人，圆脸蛋绷得紧紧的，不再紧张也不再怯懦，拼命练习每一个魔咒，甚至在赫敏之后第二个学会了铁甲咒。于是哈利跟大家商议过之后也把纳威拉进了里德尔的高级防御咒小组。

其实哈利非常希望他在学习大脑封闭术上也能有纳威那样大的进步。可惜没有，他第一次很糟糕，之后进步也非常慢，斯内普的眼神越来越像看傻子，德拉蔻的脸色越来越黑。

“教授，我之前也这样吗？”德拉蔻气喘吁吁地从哈利的大脑里把自己拔出来，她连哈利几岁不再尿床都知道了。

“当然不是，我没翻到你什么记忆你就学会了，只能说救世主实在是……资质鲁钝。”斯内普扁了扁嘴，他现在很想给格兰芬多扣十分。

回到了公共休息室，哈利摸着他额头的伤疤，他的伤疤现在每天都要疼，他梦见自己走在韦斯莱先生受伤的那条走廊上的，那条路通向魔法部的神秘事物司。

“不知道那里到底有什么，我真想进去看看……”哈利自暴自弃地说。

“这可不是开玩笑，”赫敏厉声说，“邓布利多不想让你梦见那条走廊，要不他也不会让斯内普教你大脑封闭术。你还得努点力。”

“对啊，哈利你该知足了，是德拉蔻进到你脑子里，而不是斯内普教授。”罗恩给赫敏帮腔，得到了赫敏一个满意的眼神。

其实哈利也觉得罗恩说得对，斯内普教授同意德拉蔻来教他大脑封闭术已经是极大的恩典了，否则他大脑里的内容要是被斯内普教授看到……大约斯内普不敲死他，他也要自己去上吊了。

二月的霍格莫德周末恰好在情人节，哈利决定把自己从作业，DA训练和“魔药补习”里解放出来，好好地跟德拉蔻过一个情人节。

2月14日早上，哈利特意打扮了一下，不过他那头头发用什么发蜡也难以驯服。

罗恩要训练魁地奇不能去霍格莫德，赫敏什么也没说，不过她看样也不准备去，收到猫头鹰一封信就匆匆忙忙跑掉了。

德拉蔻站在礼堂门口等他，她把长发扎成一个马尾，外面穿了一件修身的黑色长大衣，里面搭配白色的高领毛衣，搭配高跟长筒靴，站在哈利身边几乎跟他一样高，非常的英气美丽。

“嗨，德拉蔻。”哈利的瞳孔几乎瞬间变成了心形，她总有各式各样不同的美。

“嗨，哈利。”她穿着高跟鞋袅袅婷婷地对他伸出手，哈利一下子握住了。

两个人相视一笑，他们好久没这么单纯地相处过了，不是DA旁边盯着一个里德尔，就是魔药办公室旁边盯着一个斯内普。

“我想找个没人的地方，我有好多话想跟你说。”哈利望着天空，罗恩正在魁地奇球场上飞来飞去。魁地奇——那是德拉蔻在对角巷跟他聊的第一个话题。


	56. Chapter 56

“想念你的宝贝火弩箭了？”德拉蔻顺着哈利的眼神看到了空中飞来飞去的罗恩，“安吉丽娜给你找了个替补，金妮韦斯莱，要不是我们两个学院已经比过了，我一定能把金妮甩进泥巴里。”唉，多好的机会。

哈利推了推眼镜，怪不得他看到了两个红头发，他还以为自己的散光又严重了，“其实，我是想起我在对角巷第一次遇见你的时候，那时候我很羡慕你，觉得你全身都在闪闪发光。”

“哦，现在我已经褪色发黄了吗？”德拉蔻狭促地说。

“现在嘛……”哈利从头到脚打量着她，“不是发黄是发黑了。”你的穿衣风格已经脱离纳西莎直奔斯内普了，

“……当年飞行课我怎么没把你撞下去呢？”德拉蔻撅起嘴。

“伍德还一直让我把你撞下去呢，他可真是野蛮冲撞型，幸亏是个守门员。他进职业球队了，说不定我们在下次魁地奇世界杯就能看到他了。”说到魁地奇世界杯，哈利扬起了嘴角，他们第一次接吻就是在魁地奇世界杯的营地里。

德拉蔻明显也想到了，她斜了哈利一眼，微红了脸 。

两个人一路说说笑笑，手拉着手走到了霍格莫德，在路上还遇到了一大群斯莱特林女生，潘西也在里面，她对着德拉蔻扮了一个鬼脸。

“喝点咖啡？”德拉蔻指着帕笛芙茶馆问哈利。

“好的。”哈利点点头。

帕笛芙茶馆地方很小，里面雾气腾腾，好像所有东西都用褶边或蝴蝶结装饰着，比如桌布就是乌姆里奇的外套同款。空中有金色的光屁股小天使到处撒粉色纸屑，哈利和德拉蔻在角落里的一张空桌坐下。

点完了咖啡，哈利拉住德拉蔻的手，把她拽进怀里，这个角落隐秘性很好，他们可以肆意地亲吻，不怕别人看到。

贪婪地吮吸着她柔软的唇瓣，追逐着她的舌头，感觉到她温柔的回应，哈利又觉得肚子里有火在烧，要不是在外面，他已经要把手伸进她的怀里了，唉，他好想念格里莫广场的卧室啊。

贪恋着哈利的怀抱，德拉蔻这一刻脑子里什么都不想去想，局势很差，她夹杂在两大势力之间比哈利还要难做，卢修斯并不被黑魔王完全信任，她要帮爸爸，也要帮哈利，她觉得她现在需要的是大脑分裂术。

等两个人从意乱情迷里醒过来，咖啡已经冷了，里面飘满小天使扔的纸屑。

德拉蔻皱着眉看了看泡满了纸屑的咖啡杯，“我们还是换一个地方吧，我并不喜欢喝纸屑。”

他们站起来，空座位立刻被塞德里克和秋张占领了，这真是养眼的一对，塞德里克对着哈利点点头，秋张略有点害羞，但也对哈利和德拉蔻笑了笑。

“看来那年的圣诞舞会还是成了一对儿的。”德拉蔻感叹道。

“想起莱尔了？”哈利酸溜溜地说。

“法国没有伏地魔，莱尔已经进入巴黎魔法医院进行治疗师的专研了。”德拉蔻故意憧憬地说，气得哈利直哼哼。

两个人来到三把扫帚酒吧，意外地遇见了赫敏和卢娜坐在一桌。

“哦……你们俩，一起来的？”哈利一脸古怪的表情，今天这个日子你们俩坐在一起？我就知道，罗恩被甩了是吗？

“是的，”赫敏点了点头，“我们在等人。”

哈利松了一口气，“等罗恩？”

“不是，等丽塔斯基特。”赫敏疑惑地看着他。

哈利大吃一惊，闭上了嘴，罗恩果然被甩了。

好在丽塔斯基特并不是来过情人节的，她只是对哈利做了一个关于伏地魔回来了的专访（本来赫敏打算转述的，但哈利正好撞到了枪口上），丽塔眼珠子在德拉蔻身上各种转，她几次想把报道拐到哈利的情感生活上去，都被赫敏一眼瞪了回去。

跟德拉蔻在一起的时间总是过的飞快，回到格兰芬多公共休息室，哈利心情非常好，但罗恩跟他完全相反，他刚训练完魁地奇，已经变成一滩软泥了。金妮摇摇头，“太糟了，我们结束的时候，安吉丽娜已经哭了。”

哈利想起德拉蔻的话，心说幸亏我们已经跟斯莱特林比完了，难道还能输给赫奇帕奇？塞德里克成为男学生会主席之后已经不打魁地奇了，赫奇帕奇毫无威胁。

事实证明，哈利还是太乐观了，几天后的比赛里，格兰芬多真的输给了赫奇帕奇。

哈利坐在赛场上眼前一片乌黑，自从他入学之后格兰芬多还没输得这么惨过。罗恩漏了十四个进球，斯莱特林们在观众席上高唱“韦斯莱是我们的王”，他们现在夺魁地奇杯有望了。

赛后罗恩谁也没理就爬上了床，发出的刻意的假呼噜声。哈利也不知道该不该安慰他，他甚至觉得罗恩退出球队其实也是个很明智的选择，后来，他想起德拉蔻的话，开始努力清空大脑，然后很勉强地睡着了。

梦里他又一次走到那条没有窗户的走廊，走廊的尽头有一扇黑门，他朝它走去，心中越来越兴奋。他有一种非常奇怪的感觉：这一次他终于要交好运，能有办法打开它……还差几步时，哈利忽然感觉身后有人拍了拍他的后背，他转过身，看到德拉蔻站在他面前，穿着清凉的睡袍，金发披散在肩膀上，她歪着头对他笑了笑，仰起头闭上了眼睛。

黑门和门里的东西对哈利立刻失去了吸引力，他高高兴兴地捧住德拉蔻的脸……然后，罗恩发出一声响亮的、刺耳的、真正的鼾声，把哈利惊醒了。哈利气坏了，就差一点点就亲到了，他真想给罗恩嘴里塞一只臭袜子。

第二天早餐时，哈利萎靡不振地坐在格兰芬多长桌，有一搭没一搭地啃着面包，他昨晚被罗恩吵醒后就睡不着了，睁眼闭眼脑子里都是德拉蔻，今天早晨他几乎是爬下床的。

坐在餐桌旁，哈利现在只想睡觉，而且他似乎睡着了，因为等他回过神来，才发现自己已经被猫头鹰淹没了。

原来他接受丽塔斯基特采访的稿子——《那天晚上我看到了神秘人复活》已经发表了，一大堆读者写信来骂他或挺他，居然还有女读者寄来了搔首弄姿的写真照，这封信被罗恩拆到了，看了照片，他立刻把刚吃下去的馅饼呕了上来。

这件事把乌姆里奇气坏了，她立刻扣了格兰芬多五十分，顺带送了哈利一周禁闭，并且下令禁止学生看这篇文章。

于是这篇文章立刻风靡校园，所有厕所的隔间里都有人在讨论它。

教授们都很喜欢这篇文章，特里劳妮教授在占卜课上歇斯底里地抽泣起来，对吃惊的学生们和大为不满的乌姆里奇宣布，哈利不会早死，而是注定要长寿，当魔法部长，还会有十二个小孩。

当哈利把这番话转述给德拉蔻的时候，她吓得跳了起来，建议他立刻去娶金妮韦斯莱，只有她家的基因能连生十二个小孩而屹立不倒。

又到了“魔药”补习时间，斯内普充满恶意地建议波特先生真的进行点魔药补习而不是在这里浪费时间，毕竟他在魔药课上又得了两个“D”。

在德拉蔻面前被这样奚落，哈利脸涨的通红，只想给斯内普嘴巴甩个束缚咒。忽然他灵光一闪，抢在德拉蔻下一个“摄神取念”之前用了里德尔那个“终极防御咒。”

德拉蔻皱了一下眉，她这次什么都看不到了，而哈利脑子里充满了陌生的记忆：一个金发的小女孩骑着儿童扫帚在追马尔福庄园的白孔雀……她手里拿着一片白孔雀尾羽在挨纳西莎的训……马尔福书房的古董书桌上架着坩埚，无数白白胖胖的鼻涕虫在里面翻滚……

“够了！”斯内普皱起了眉头，他从椅子里站起来挥了挥魔杖，“这似乎是……高级铁甲咒？波特，这虽然有用，但你在投机取巧，你睡觉的时候也能咒语护身吗？我看不能纵容马尔福小姐软弱的教学方式了，这次我亲自来……”

话还没说完，三个人都听到外面传来了女人的尖叫声，“怎么回事？”斯内普说，他拉开门，三个人一起探出头。

是特里劳妮在尖叫，乌姆里奇解雇了她，并且要把她赶出霍格沃兹。她抱着箱子在大厅里大声尖叫哭哭啼啼。

最后还是邓布利多出面把她留了下来，并且聘用了新的占卜课老师——马人费伦泽。

白金发的马人走进来的时候学生们发出阵阵倒抽气的声音，他倒是记得哈利和德拉蔻，一年级的时候就是他在禁林里帮助过他们。

“你们长大了……我们命中注定要重逢。”费伦泽温和地伸出手跟哈利和德拉蔻握手，他的声音低沉且极具磁性，有种抚慰人心的魔力，那些受了惊吓的学生渐渐安静了下来，着迷地看着马人，他无疑长得非常英俊。

费伦泽的占卜课非常“不同寻常”，他们的教室宛如禁林，大家躺在地上看星星，有的学生趁机睡着了费伦泽也不在乎，他教的似乎不是占卜而是世界运行的法则——似乎什么也没说，又似乎包含一切哲理。

幸亏赫敏不上占卜课，否则她会评价费伦泽是高级“神棍”，能骗大钱的那一种。

虽然其他一团糟，但DA还是能让哈利高兴起来。他们终于开始练习守护神咒了，当大家看到哈利的狮鹫时，都发出惊叹的声音。魔法生物守护神很稀有，连里德尔都露出了吃惊地眼神，说不出什么鄙视的话来。

赫敏的守护神是一只小水獭，正在绕着她跑来跑去，秋张的则是天鹅，她开心地表示一定要给塞德里克看看，它实在太美了。

可此时空气中发出了爆裂声，家养小精灵多比出现在了有求必应屋里，他牵住德拉蔻的袍角大声说，“……快走，快走，德拉蔻小姐，她……她来了……”

“她？”德拉蔻扬起眉毛，“乌姆里奇？”

“是的。”多比尖叫起来，“她不许我们说，但……多比在霍格沃兹城堡工作就是为了保护德拉蔻小姐……”

“所有人，立刻离开这间房间！”德拉蔻大声说，然后她握住多比细细的小胳膊，“多比，这是个命令：回到下面的厨房和其他小精灵待在一起，要是她问你有没有给我报过信，那就撒谎说没有！还有，不准你伤害自己，你不必听乌姆里奇的，记住你是我的家养小精灵，不需要听其他人的话。”

“谢谢您，德拉蔻小姐，”多比擦了擦眼泪，消失在空气中。


	57. Chapter 57

打发走了多比，德拉蔻冷冷的看着其他人，“跑，快跑啊，你们还在等什么？”

DA 们立马跑向门口，门太小，他们挤成一团，好在人数并不太多，挤了一会儿，大家都跑出去了。

哈利看着大家都消失在走廊上，转身去拉德拉蔻，却被里德尔一把拉住了手腕。

“我想乌姆里奇一个都抓不住的话，不会善罢甘休的。”他把哈利往德拉蔻身边一推，“而且，如果我没猜错的话，一定是DA 里有人告密了……那么，你们记得格兰杰的那张名单吗？”赫敏第一天就把那张签字的名单贴在了有求必应屋的墙上。

“你让我抓哈利去邀功吗？”德拉蔻皱起了眉头，“可惜我的名字也在名单上。”

“没有，我把斯莱特林的名字都擦掉了。”秘密组织的名单必须烂在心里，而不是贴在墙上，里德尔摇头叹息，格兰杰小姐真是过于自信了。

“但那样哈利会被开除的。”德拉蔻不同意。

“邓布利多不会让他被开除的。”里德尔望着哈利，“喂，波特，你必须负起责任，否则乌姆里奇一定会把名单上的人全部开除。”

内心一凛，哈利看了一眼里德尔，“如果名单真的在乌姆里奇手里，那我一定会负起责任。”

“没有如果，现在名单已经不在墙上了。”里德尔看向空无一物的墙壁。

“走吧，德拉蔻，你现在得把我交给乌姆里奇了。”知道里德尔说的是事实，哈利咬了咬牙，他决定组织DA 的时候就做好了心理准备，世界上没有不透风的墙。

看了哈利一眼，又看了一眼里德尔，，德拉蔻知道里德尔说得对，她点了点头，她掏出魔杖，对准哈利。

乌姆里奇在整个走廊追捕学生，“去图书馆，检查盥洗室，每一个扫帚间和空教室，还有暗门和密道，每一个能藏人的地方，抓每一个气喘吁吁的学生，快去！”乌姆里奇在走廊对费尔奇下命令。

多比时间拿捏的刚好，乌姆里奇赶来的时候，一个人也没抓住。但她并不着急，她手上捏着那张名单，身后站着秋张的那位闺蜜玛丽埃塔，人证物证具在，霍格沃兹可以好好开除几个人了。

“乌姆里奇教授，我发现哈利波特在那边鬼鬼祟祟的……他是不是做了什么坏事？”德拉蔻抓着被施了锁腿咒的哈利，来到乌姆里奇面前。

“马尔福小姐？”乌姆里奇挣大了眼睛，“看来传言不可信，我还以为你跟……哈利波特关系很好。”

“没有好到可以无视魔法部的权威，我爸爸专门叮嘱过我，一定要尊重您。”德拉蔻恭敬地说。

堂堂马尔福家大小姐的推崇让乌姆里奇几不可见地勾起了嘴角，她得意洋洋地看着德拉蔻，“你做的很对，马尔福家一直很有头脑。”

她狠狠地从德拉蔻手里抓过哈利，哈利腿上带着锁腿咒，被乌姆里奇一拉，站立不稳，向着老蛤蟆的胸前扑去。在差一点贴到乌姆里奇胸脯的一瞬间，德拉蔻一把拽住了哈利的头发。

乌姆里奇发出了小姑娘一样娇滴滴的尖叫声，她身上呛人的香水味熏的哈利打了一个大喷嚏。

趁此机会，施了幻身咒的里德尔从不远处的墙角对着玛丽埃塔念了一个夺魂咒。本来因为告密满脸长满紫色脓包的告密者，眼神一下子变得空洞了起来。

福吉赶来了霍格沃兹，他坐在邓布利多办公室的炉火旁，兴奋地前后轻轻摇晃着，显然很满意现在的局面。

乌姆里奇得意洋洋地对邓布利多展示了那张名单，“一个非法的学生组织，我们按着名单来开除你有不同意见吗？”

“这只是一张名单，而且……”邓布利多对那张纸点了一下魔杖，上面立刻显示出名单的签署日期，“是禁令发布之前的。”

“什么？”乌姆里奇恶狠狠地盯着名单上的日期。

“而且是在霍格莫德周末，跟猪头酒吧的那次聚会同一时间，如果我没记错的话，魔法部取缔所有学生社团的法令两天后才生效。所以这张名单不违反禁令，你不能按着它开除学生。”邓布利多摇了摇头，“哈利，你能告诉我，你为什么被抓了吗？”

“我不知道，教授，”哈利咧开了嘴，“我只是在八楼的盥洗室里呆的时间有点长了，麻了脚，正扶着墙下楼呢，就忽然被抓了。”

“哦，那你能解释这张名单吗？”邓布利多对他点点头。

“只是一个赚外快的名单，试吃韦斯莱兄弟新开发的糖果，一次他们给一个加隆呢。”哈利脑子转的飞快。

“不要胡扯了，哈利波特，我有证人！”乌姆里奇厉声说，她猛地把玛丽埃塔拉了出来。

看着玛丽埃塔无神的双眼，邓布利多皱起了眉头，“艾克莫小姐……”

可是乌姆里奇立刻打断了他，“艾克莫小姐，告诉我们这些聚会延续了多长时间，在过去六个月里，这样的聚会定期举行吗？”

哈利只觉得掌心都是汗，半年来玛丽埃塔一直参加DA 的集训。

可玛丽埃塔的眼神很古怪，显得非常迷茫，接着，她居然摇了摇头。

“可是今晚有一次聚会！”乌姆里奇气急败坏地说，“有一次聚会，艾克莫小姐，是你告诉我的，就在有求必应屋里！你为什么老是摇头啊？”

邓布利多皱眉，他看出来玛丽埃塔中了夺魂咒，这个校园里有人对学生用了夺魂咒，就算这对哈利有利，但不能纵容这种行为。“艾克莫小姐，谁对你施了咒？”他冷冷地说。

“现在不用纠结这些脓包的问题！庞弗雷夫人很快会治好它们。”乌姆里奇以为邓布利多说的是玛丽埃塔脸上的紫色脓包，“快回答我，艾克莫小姐。”

站在校长室外的里德尔皱起了眉头，他明白邓布利多发现了，敏锐的老蜜蜂，他冷笑了一下。

“那告诉我，组织者是谁？波特是头头，组织了这些聚会对不对？”乌姆里奇捏住了玛丽埃塔的肩膀。

这次玛丽埃塔没有摇头，她抬起手，指着邓布利多，“是他，邓布利多军，邓布利多军。”

福吉大吃一惊，他跳了起来，拔出魔杖指着邓布利多，“你是说邓布利多组织了一支军队？DA ？邓布利多军？你果然在密谋反对我！”

“不，不是的……”哈利惊叫起来，事情为什么忽然转了个方向？他要把事情说出来，为这件事负责的应该是他，而不是邓布利多。

对哈利做了一个噤声的眼神，邓布利多了然地点点头，“是的，是我组织的，只是想看看某些学生是否愿意跟我合作，现在看来，邀请艾克莫小姐是个错误。”

玛丽埃塔点了点头。福吉看了看她，又瞅了瞅邓布利多，他的胸脯在不停地起伏。

“听我说，不是这样的……邓布利多教授。”哈利大喊。

“别出声，哈利，不然的话，恐怕我只好让你离开我的办公室了。”邓布利多平静地说。

“没错，闭嘴，波特！”福吉大声喊道，他惊喜交加地紧紧盯着邓布利多，“很好，很好，我今晚来这里本想开除波特，可没想到……你想建立一支军队对抗魔法部，你想推翻我……”

“你反倒可以逮捕我？”邓布利多微笑着说道，“不过，你觉得你有这个本事吗？”

“抓住他！”福吉一声大吼。

一道银色闪光在屋里飞旋，随着炮声似的一声巨响，地板抖动起来，哈利感觉有人把他狠狠地按在地板上，办公室里烟雾弥漫，凤凰福克斯发出了尖叫。

气喘吁吁的爬起来，哈利看到一个非常高大的身影正朝他们走来。

“你们没事吧？”邓布利多问道，“我得抓紧时间走了，哈利，你不用道歉，我有我的考量。你现在只有一件事要做，你必须尽全力学习大脑封闭术，你明白我的话吗？完全按照斯内普教授的吩咐去做，要练习大脑封闭术，特别是在每天晚上睡觉以前，那样你就可以封闭你自己的头脑，不再做噩梦……你很快就会知道原因，但是你必须向我保证！记住，封闭你的大脑！”他抓住哈利的肩膀。

当邓布利多的手指接触到哈利的皮肤时，他额头上的伤疤突然一阵剧痛，他又感到了那种可怕的感觉，渴望去攻击邓布利多。

福克斯在办公室里盘旋了一圈，然后在邓布利多上空低飞着。邓布利多松开哈利，举起一只手紧紧握住凤凰长长的金色尾巴。随着一道火焰，他们两个消失了。

福吉此时睁开眼睛，从地上爬了起来，“邓布利多在哪？霍格沃兹不能幻影移形，楼梯？快走。”他带着乌姆里奇冲了出去，办公室墙上历代校长冲他发出嘘声………

一下子发生了那么多事，哈利脑袋好像要炸了，是的，他没有被开除，但邓布利多走了，这明明更糟。霍格沃兹可以没有哈利波特，但不能没有邓布利多。

与此同时，霍格沃兹贴满了福吉签字乌姆里奇成为校长的公告，学生们感觉霍格沃兹的天空瞬间就黑了。

“我甚至觉得这是里德尔的阴谋，他一定做了什么！”哈利使劲揪他乱糟糟的头发。

但德拉蔻对此无法理解，她把“调查行动组”的徽章别在级长徽章下面——她抓到了波特，成了乌姆里奇眼前的红人。

“我觉得你想的太多了，哈利，就算邓布利多人不在霍格沃兹，霍格沃兹也是邓布利多的天下，等福吉发现神秘人真的回来了，他要跪着求邓布利多回来的。”她对着镜子眨了眨眼，整理了一下头发。你一个小虾米就别为了大白鲨担忧了。

哈利不满地看着德拉蔻，她云淡风轻的模样让他不满，要是随便别人这么说，他一定要跟他吵一架。可是面对德拉蔻，他说不出来，她为他做的太多了。

“我只是不想让邓布利多为我担责。”他闷闷地说。

“哈利，”德拉蔻转身，扬起眉毛，“这是他应该做的，从乌姆里奇手里保护学生本来就是他应该做的，尤其是你！”

“但……就这么算了吗？”哈利不甘心地说。

“当然不能就这么算了。”德拉蔻笑了起来，“现在霍格沃兹再出什么事，可没有邓布利多给他们担责了。”


	58. Chapter 58

满脸阴云，满肚子牢骚，金妮韦斯莱对迈克尔科纳无缘无故地发了一通脾气，她最近觉得自己似乎不应该那么轻易放弃哈利。

因为马尔福家那个小X子最近似乎在勾搭她哥哥——乔治和弗雷德，她那次约会回来就看到他们三个从有求必应屋里出来，德拉蔻眯着眼睛比划着什么，然后三个人一起心领神会地笑了起来，绝对不是那种纯洁的笑容。

她事后怒气冲冲地去逼问她的哥哥们，双胞胎的眼睛都快要翻到天上去了，“别觉得你什么都懂，小豆丁，我们跟德拉蔻是正经的成人关系好吗？”

什么关系？金妮长大了嘴巴，乔治给她嘴里丢了一颗速效逃课糖，金妮立刻大吐特吐起来。

“逃课糖活体广告，快来看，无副作用，一加隆两块。”双胞胎立刻开始了他们的推销。

哈利这几天又成了红人，邓布利多离开霍格沃兹的目击者只有他和玛丽埃塔，但玛丽埃塔至今还住在医疗翼里，所以好奇的学生们只能围住了哈利。

“邓布利多还会回来的，他们赶不走他，”厄尼麦克米兰鬼鬼祟祟地说，“乌姆里奇进不去邓布利多的办公室，霍格沃兹的魔法根本不认可她是新校长，把她鼻子都气歪了。”

“哼，我看她是一心想坐进校长办公室，”赫敏厌恶地说，“在所有的老师头上作威作福，这个愚蠢的自大狂，权势熏心的老……”

厄尼瞪大眼，拽了赫敏一下，大家回过头，看到德拉蔻正从旁边走廊拐过来，她似笑非笑地打量着走廊里的学生，“格兰芬多扣十分，你的衬衫没掖好。”她指着一个低年级的格兰芬多说。

“调查行动组——乌姆里奇的走狗，她居然允许他们给别的学院扣分，她疯了。”厄尼撇了撇嘴，今天格兰芬多的宝石向上飞得都出现了残影。

哑然失笑，哈利发现德拉蔻非常享受做一个坏人，她当级长的时候并没有这么嚣张，现在她背靠乌姆里奇，于是开始毫不在意地作威作福起来。

躲开厄尼，哈利悄悄跟了上去，在一个没人的拐角，他抓住了她，把她拉进旁边一个空教室，“我怀疑你真心投靠了乌姆里奇，马尔福小姐。”你看起来很开心啊。

“把你的手从我屁股上拿开，否则我就扣光格兰芬多的分。”德拉蔻在哈利怀里扭来扭去，用手指戳他。

“我觉得这样扣几分也值得，他们问起来我就说马尔福小姐因为我衣衫不整扣了我的分。”哈利眯起眼，变本加厉起来。

可惜软玉温香还没摸几下，哈利身后传出一阵噼里啪啦的声音，他皱起眉头回过头，看到一条全身由绿色和金色火花构成的火龙正对着他摇头摆尾。

“喂……这是什么？德拉蔻……你不至于弄这么大的烟火来炸我吧？”哈利惊慌地躲着火龙，火龙却黏住他不放。

德拉蔻笑的弯下了腰，“不是我，应该是乔治和弗雷德的新产品吧……别躲了哈利，对它笑，对它笑它就不追你了。”

咧开嘴露出一个难看的笑容，火龙不高兴地对哈利摇了摇尾巴，从窗户飞了出去，外面立刻传来费尔奇的尖叫。

两人走到了大厅，看到大厅里有无数的烟火在跑飞来飞去。

火龙就不说了，一路上喷射出艳丽的火红色烟火，发出巨大的爆炸声。

还有颜色鲜艳的粉红色凯瑟琳车轮式烟火，直径有五英尺，带着可怕的嗖嗖声飞速转动着穿行在空中，就像许多飞碟。

火箭拖着闪耀的由银星构成的长尾巴从墙上反弹开去。

烟火棍在空中自动写出骂人的话。

处处都有爆竹像地雷一样炸开，它们并没有烧光，渐渐从视线中消失或者发出嘶嘶声停下来，而是相反，时间越久，这些令人眼花缭乱的奇迹似乎就越有能量和动力。

大厅里的学生们看到这些，全部咧开嘴哈哈大笑，所以烟火只好去追乌姆里奇和费尔奇，昏迷咒和消失咒对它们毫无作用，只会让它们越来越多。

乌姆里奇被炸的焦头烂额，她全天都在城堡里跑来跑去，因为所有的教授都表示自己对付不了这些烟火，因为不知道这样做是不是违反禁令。

“你们真是天才，你们是怎么研究出这些烟火的？费力拔博士要失业了。”哈利对双胞胎说，他们正在公共休息室接受赞美，脸上全是高年级女生们亲出来的口红印。

“这也要多谢你啊，我们的大股东。”乔治笑了起来。

“什么？”哈利莫名其妙。

“我们的启动资金啊，不是你和德拉蔻各赞助了我们一千加隆吗？否则我们哪有钱买材料做实验。”双胞胎拼命跟他握手，哈利和德拉蔻是他们的天使投资人，这关系多么成人啊。

“哦……我忘了……哈哈哈。”哈利抓了抓头发，又是德拉蔻搞的鬼，他什么时候给过她一千加隆？

双胞胎对视了一眼，大富翁啊你，一千加隆说忘就忘了……

晚饭后，哈利掏出赫敏送他的作业计划本，看到上面记着山一样高的作业，“不要说以后做，你这个二流货。”作业计划本骂道。

不过他今天必须做个二流货了。

“乌姆里奇让你去她办公室。”德拉蔻胸口的“调查行动组”徽章闪得人眼花，她走过来敲了敲桌子，格兰芬多长桌一时寂静无声，在座的除了赫敏基本都被“调查行动组”扣过分。

“怎么回事？”哈利跟着德拉蔻出了餐厅，惴惴不安地问。

“她似乎以为你知道什么……”德拉蔻摇摇头。

紧张地摸了摸鼻子，哈利忽然想了起来，“哦，对了，给双胞胎的一千加隆是怎么回事，你替我给的？我还给你……”古灵阁转账似乎并不难。

“咦？你忘了？那是三强争霸赛的奖金啊。你说你不想要就丢给我了。暑假在格里莫广场他们说想创业，我就添上一部分投资他们了。”德拉蔻眨眨眼，大富翁啊你，一千加隆说忘就忘。

“啊……奖金啊，感觉那就不是我的钱。我要不要再赞助他们点？”大富翁哈利说。

乌姆里奇办公室门口，斯内普刚从里面出来，他对德拉蔻点点头，看都不看哈利，转身走了。

“乌姆里奇跟斯内普教授要了吐真剂。”德拉蔻低声对哈利说。哈利吃惊地看着她，你跟老蝙蝠都能用脑电波交流了是吗？

坐在乌姆里奇的沙发上，哈利觉得屁股上有无数钢针在扎他。吐真剂？他捧着乌姆里奇给的茶不知如何下口，他紧紧闭上嘴唇，把那杯茶在嘴唇上沾了沾。

乌姆里奇笑的更开心了，“邓布利多在哪？”

“我不知道。”哈利说，此时一只粉色的烟花癞蛤蟆撞到了乌姆里奇窗户上。趁着她扭头的功夫，哈利把那杯茶倒进了桌上的干花花瓶里。

“那些烟火是怎么回事？”乌姆里奇回过头又问。

装作刚喝完茶，哈利茫然地看着她，“我不知道。”

什么也问不出来，乌姆里奇看着哈利“喝光”的茶杯，很不满意地让他走了。哈利轻快地走回格兰芬多塔楼，忽然想起明天晚上的“大脑封闭术”训练，脑子又开始疼了。

烟火继续在霍格沃兹到处飞舞，哈利一回到宿舍就睡着了，他又梦到了通向神秘事物司的那个走廊，他兴冲冲地向着那走去，那里有什么东西非常吸引他，他走到那扇门前，伸出手去推门。

“哈利，”有人在他身后轻轻柔柔地叫他。

“德拉蔻？”他惊喜地回过头。

结果看到的却是穿着粉红色薄纱睡衣的乌姆里奇，腹部开叉的性感睡衣露出她腰部一圈一圈的赘肉，粉红色癞蛤蟆对着他媚笑起来。

“啊！”发出今生最大声的惨叫，哈利满头冷汗地坐了起来，宿舍里的人都围在窗前看烟火，被哈利吓了一跳。

“不要没事鬼叫，哈利。”罗恩被吓得一哆嗦，不满地说。

哈利擦了擦满头的冷汗，这是什么恶心人的梦？他再也不想做那个梦了，明天他要好好练大脑封闭术。

密室里，里德尔嘴角挂着坏笑，他眼前站着一位一身暗绿色长风衣的男人，身高几乎有两米，他拿着一个古老的手提箱，似乎刚长途跋涉而来。

对他点点头，里德尔张开嘴，发出的却是“嘶嘶”作响的蛇佬腔……

第二天哈利在餐厅里遇见了秋张，她来跟他道歉，因为玛丽埃塔的事情。

“哈利，我做梦也没想到玛丽埃塔会去告密，对不起……她这个人其实挺可爱的，”秋·张说，“她不过是犯了个错误……”

哈利难以置信地看着她。

“一个挺可爱的人犯了错误？她把我们全都出卖了，其中也包括你！”

“嗯，但我们不是都没事吗？”秋张辩解道，“你知道，她妈妈在魔法部工作……而且赫敏格兰杰那个鬼把戏太可恶了，她应该告诉我们她给那份名单施过咒语，玛丽埃塔现在还在医疗翼里出不来。”

“我认为那是个很高明的主意。”哈利冷冷地说。

被哈利呛了，秋张立刻红了眼眶，她回头张望了一下，塞德里克立刻从赫奇帕奇的位子上站了起来。她转身跑了过去，把脸埋进塞德里克的袍子里，好像受了天大的委屈一样。

“你知道……拉文克劳其实有点自我。”塞德里克哄好了秋张，又来对哈利解释，“他们比起正义更在乎朋友。”

“就算那是个坏朋友？”哈利愤愤不平地说。

“是的，就像你在乎马尔福小姐那样。”塞德里克斜着眼看了看格兰芬多的沙漏，里面几乎没什么宝石了。

说到德拉蔻，哈利立刻心软了，好吧，自己的女朋友比秋张更不在乎正邪黑白，正义感是什么，好吃吗？

晚上的“大脑封闭术”小课堂本来斯内普要亲自上的，可他又被德拉蔻以花样繁多的理由拦住了，她说卢修斯有要事跟斯内普商量，让他务必盯着壁炉。

看着德拉蔻认真的脸，斯内普完全看不出这个自己当女儿教养大的小姑娘是不是在说谎，好吧，搬起石头砸自己的脚，她大脑封闭术也练的太好了吧。

哈利闭上眼睛努力清空自己的大脑，德拉蔻甜甜的声音传来，他想起那个梦，要是德拉蔻今天看到他的梦……哈利不由自主打了个冷战，那将是他一生之耻。

“咦？哈利，你这次做的很好啊，我基本什么都没看到。”德拉蔻惊喜地说。

哈利苦笑了一下，梅林啊，人的潜力果然是无穷的。


	59. Chapter 59

看来德拉蔻没有撒谎，在她跟哈利开始大脑封闭术训练后不久，卢修斯就出现在壁炉里。

“乌姆里奇可监视着壁炉呢，卢修斯。”斯内普说。

“我当然知道，我跟多洛雷斯可是很熟悉了，在魔法部我们就认识了，非常有‘能力’，而且少女感十足不是吗？”卢修斯挑挑眉，一脸嘲讽。

“你到底想说什么？”斯内普皱眉。

“关于我女儿的‘甜品’，上面有个‘商标’的那个。你最好锁住冰箱门别让它被偷出去，必要时候用几个保护咒。这个牌子最近出了问题，吃了会死人的。”卢修斯满不在乎地口气真的好像在说某种冰淇淋。

“啊～味道很po的那种？”斯内普用了一个拟声词。

“是的，只有她爱吃那种怪口味。”卢修斯撇嘴。

此时门口传来敲门声，扎比尼在门口大声说：“斯内普教授，乌姆里奇教授找您，蒙太被卡在三楼马桶里了。”

卢修斯从火焰里消失了，德拉蔻赶紧结束了摄神取念，斯内普对她点点头，示意他们继续，然后离开了办公室。

“休息一会儿？”德拉蔻看到斯内普走了，轻声对哈利说。

哈利揉着刺痛的额头迷迷糊糊的点了点头。

“蒙太怎么会卡在马桶里？”

“他想扣双胞胎的分，被双胞胎塞进消失柜里面了。”哈利随口说。

“啧，真粗鲁。”德拉蔻打开斯内普教授的抽屉，从里面翻出几块巧克力，扔给哈利。

斯内普教授的巧克力非常苦，哭得哈利舌头直打结，“斯内普教授的零食跟他本人一样，好苦。”

“这可可味多醇啊。”德拉蔻很喜欢黑巧克力。

“我们的不一样吗？我尝尝你的。”哈利拽住德拉蔻尝她嘴里的巧克力，她嘴里的果然甜多了。

斯内普教授回来的时候就看到了这么一幕，这两个小崽子不但偷吃了他的私人物品扔了一地包装纸，还在沙发上你侬我侬。

尤其是魔药办公室昏暗的光线让哈利怀里的女孩变得不鲜明，而哈利的后脑勺看起来跟某个他痛恨的人一模一样。

于是他毫不客气地拿起门口架子上的一罐子死蟑螂向着哈利的后脑勺扔去。

死蟑螂在哈利头顶炸开，把沉浸在甜蜜里的小情侣吓了一大跳。斯内普教授的脸色非常可怕，他似乎沉浸在某种记忆里，把哈利看成了别人，“从我办公室里滚出去，波特，立刻，马上！”

哈利立刻抱头鼠窜，当然没忘了拉上德拉蔻。

“再怎么生气，也不至于用死蟑螂丢我吧？”哈利愤愤不平地说，他们只是接吻啊，他又没扒德拉蔻的衣服。

“本来就是你不对。”德拉蔻皱了皱鼻子，“斯内普教授最不喜欢你轻薄的样子。”

“是他太古板了，所以才结不了婚！”哈利皱眉，对喜欢的女孩有欲望不是理所当然吗？

“嗨，嗨，注意点，哈利，你这句话要是让斯内普教授听见，我想他能把你泡进魔药里，代替他那一瓶腌渍蟑螂摆在架子上。”

关于斯内普教授的情史德拉蔻当然知道，卢修斯劝她远离哈利的时候给她看过好多记忆（还有些是卢修斯硬从别人脑袋里抽出来的），但德拉蔻并不觉得哈利像他父亲那样无礼骄纵，他内里更像他妈妈。不过她不想当着哈利的面贬低他父亲，也不想揭露斯内普教授的隐私。

哈利缩了缩脖子，觉得斯内普教授真的干得出来，“那我下周还来上课吗？我觉得他不会再让你替他教我了。”

“我觉得你掌握得差不多了，记得睡前多练习，下周我们见机行事。”德拉蔻点点头。

公共休息室里，罗恩和赫敏头挨着头在一起说着什么，他们最近不吵架了，让哈利非常诧异。

快考试了，赫敏在给罗恩排时间表，“留一个晚上给你练魁地奇。”

“唉，我觉得我们今年赢不了了。”罗恩把红脑袋靠在赫敏肩膀上，他比她高多了，这个姿势难度很高，他也不怕扭到脖子。

哈利忽然觉得罗恩好像求抚摸的克鲁克山。

果然，赫敏拍了怕他的脑袋，示意他坐好，赶紧做作业。

忽然福至心灵，哈利感觉自己不应该再竖在这里碍眼了，他一直知道他两位好朋友之间就差那么一点冲动，所以他随便编了个理由，收拾自己的东西出了公共休息室的大门，去了图书馆。

可他刚坐下没多久，金妮就来了，她拿出来一个包裹，“我妈妈寄来的，复活节的礼物，给你。”

她递给哈利一个漂亮的巧克力蛋，上面装饰着一些用糖衣做的小飞贼，而且从包装上看，里面还有一包滋滋蜜蜂糖。

“替我谢谢莫丽。”哈利对金妮笑了笑。

自从乌姆里奇开始检查学生包裹之后，哈利的信件基本都被扣留了，乌姆里奇坚持那些信里面都藏着密码，所以今年莫丽把礼物寄给了金妮。

金妮涨红了脸，他笑起来真好看，绿眼睛闪闪发光。可为什么他还在沉迷那个斯莱特林的小X子，一点都看不到她呢？“你……跟德拉蔻，还好吗？她现在似乎是乌姆里奇的得力干将。”

“嗯，挺好的，我知道她在干什么，谢谢你金妮。”哈利还以为金妮在替他们俩担心。

“她……还挺受欢迎的，乔治和弗雷德今年也挺喜欢她的，我看过他们单独在一起。”金妮话里有话。

双胞胎不喜欢德拉蔻才怪了，天使投资人谁不喜欢，“是的，她很可爱的，我还没见过谁不喜欢她呢。”除了我教父吧。

失望地叹了口气，金妮剥了一块巧克力递到哈利嘴边，“尝一块吧，妈妈说她今年换了新配方。”

愣了一下，金妮手指上传来一股浓郁的花香，哈利只觉得鼻子痒痒的，他迟疑地张开嘴……

“你们在干什么？”平斯夫人向他们猛扑过来，她那张满是皱纹的脸都气歪了，“在图书馆里吃巧克力！”她尖声喊道，“出去！出去！滚出去！”

她猛地拔出魔杖，哈利的课本、书包和墨水瓶从图书馆里追向他和金妮，在他们奔跑的时候不停地猛烈敲打他们的脑袋。

潘西坐在角落里冷冷地看着这一幕，布雷斯把手放在她大腿上她也不为所动。

“你看什么呢？”布雷斯不满地说。

“算那个波特走运。”潘西冷哼一声，韦斯莱家的红毛鼹鼠发情了啊，手指头都快伸到哈利波特嘴里了，看来她得提醒一下德拉蔻了。

想做就做，潘西拍开布雷斯的禄山之爪把自己的书往他那边一推，就气势汹汹地走了。布雷斯不爽地撇了撇嘴，准备再写封信问问妈妈，有没有什么新的让情人对自己死心塌地的方法。

斯莱特林公共休息室里，德拉蔻正跟里德尔不知道说着什么，他们用了爬说语，里德尔正在仔细地纠正她的发音，“是si～不是ci～”

听完了潘西绘声绘色的描述，德拉蔻拉下了脸。

里德尔在一旁用爬说语火上浇油，“金妮韦斯莱，我记得她，相信我，那可是个为了得到哈利能把灵魂卖给魔鬼的姑娘……”一年级的时候她可给了我很多生命力。

撅起嘴，德拉蔻淡淡地说，“那没什么。”但她沉沉的灰眼睛可不是那么说的。

潘西和里德尔都眼睛一亮，有好戏看了吗？

经过乌姆里奇和费尔奇不懈的努力，霍格沃兹城堡里的烟火终于消灭得差不多了。但双胞胎可不打算这么算了，他们把城堡东侧六楼走廊变成了一片沼泽。可惜这次他们没有上次那么幸运，被乌姆里奇抓住了。

费尔奇兴冲冲地去拿鞭子了，乌姆里奇刚批准了他恢复鞭刑。

乔治和弗雷德对视了一眼，满不在乎地笑了起来：“我觉得我们已经长大了，不用再接受全日制教育了，现在该到现实社会中检验一下我们的才干，要是有谁想购买便携式沼泽，就是楼上演示的那种，到对角巷93号——韦斯莱魔法笑料店去就行了。”

说完，双胞胎举起手大喊：“飞天扫帚飞来。”他们跨上飞天扫帚，对着乌姆里奇丢出一大把烟火，大笑着飞出了霍格沃兹城堡，在下面学生们热烈的掌声中飞进了外面美丽的落日余晖中。

据说韦斯莱家双胞胎的离校让乌姆里奇松了一口气，但她不知道他们之前早就售卖了无数的臭蛋和大粪蛋，学生们不约而同地把它们都扔进了走廊——乌姆里奇办公室门口的走廊，现在那里闻起来就像二十年没打扫过的厕所一样。

还有人设法把一只长着毛茸茸长鼻子的嗅嗅偷偷塞进了乌姆里奇的办公室。它立刻把办公室里弄得一团糟，寻找闪闪发亮的东西，还跳到乌姆里奇身上，想咬下她短粗手指上的几枚戒指。

同时双胞胎卖出去的速效逃课糖也发挥了作用，乌姆里奇刚刚进入自己的教室，里面的学生就全都开始昏倒、呕吐、发起严重的高烧，或者从两个鼻孔里喷出鼻血。学生们坚持对她说自己得了“乌姆里奇综合病”。乌姆里奇一连关了四个班的禁闭，可还是不能发现他们的秘密，她只好认输，允许那些流血、昏倒和呕吐的学生成群结队地离开她的教室。

皮皮鬼也疯狂地跟乌姆里奇对着干，他尖声狂笑着，飞过学校，掀翻桌子，突然从黑板里冲出来，推倒雕像和花瓶，他还拔掉了盥洗室里所有的水龙头，让整个三楼都泡了水，他还会花上几个小时紧跟在乌姆里奇身后，只要她一开口他就大声发出嘲笑声。

调查行动小组虽然表面上一直在城堡里跑来跑去，但他们实际上谁也没逮住。有些学生试着对调查行动小组下手，但德拉蔻对韦斯莱兄弟的产品非常熟悉，而且他们似乎还有别的武器。

首先中招的就是金妮韦斯莱，她想趁着混乱给德拉蔻用一个鹿角咒，让她头上长出鹿角来，可那个恶咒飞到一半就弹了回去，打到了她自己身上，顶着巨大沉重的麋鹿角，金妮只能在医疗翼里住了三天。

“就这样？”里德尔嘲笑地对德拉蔻摇头，“马尔福这么心慈手软吗？”

一条棕绿相间的小蛇盘在德拉蔻的肩膀上，她给它吃了一只小老鼠，“如果金妮如你所说那样坚韧，这可是一场持久战，汤姆，你着急什么呢？”

今年霍格沃兹是多事之秋，德拉蔻写信给蛇怪先生求助，蛇怪千里迢迢送来了他的两个孩子，还是幼态的小蛇怪并不能杀人和石化，但因为是混血，他们有其它的能力，比如保护与反弹咒语。

轻抚着小蛇怪的头，小蛇怪亲昵地用脑袋蹭了蹭德拉蔻的脸颊，他们的母亲特别叮嘱了，对爸爸妈妈的媒人一定要足够的尊敬。

相比德拉蔻这边的剑拔弩张，哈利则毫无察觉，他最近一直一个人去图书馆（因为乌姆里奇，德拉蔻不能陪他去），留下罗恩和赫敏在公共休息室腻歪，之前他老能遇见金妮，最近几天没碰到，他也没往心里去，一个人写作业效率明显比三个人聊着天写快得多。他每天写到图书馆关门，感觉自己O．W．Ls考试能拿到一大把证书了。

可那天夜里，哈利又一次梦到了那条走廊，他疑惑地想，明明他睡前已经清空了大脑，为什么还会梦见这里？ 他疑惑地推开眼前的门，里面传来女孩子的声音，“哈利，我在这里。”

哈利一脑门子黑线，他确定那绝对是乌姆里奇，他收回推门的手，转身就跑，能跑多快就跑多快。


	60. Chapter 60

睁开眼睛的时候，哈利在梦跑得一身汗，他不知道为什么又做了这个梦，他觉得应该去跟德拉蔻聊一聊。

“那是不是我的摄神取念练的不到家啊？”德拉蔻不安地说，“还是要斯内普教授亲自教你的好……你现在进步了这么多，其实也不用怕他。斯内普教授其实刀子嘴豆腐心啦。”

想起老蝙蝠课堂上给自己的那么多零分，哈利觉得他明明是刀子嘴加特林心。

“不用了，可能是碰巧了吧？”哈利缩了缩脖子，让斯内普教授对他摄神取念，他大约会把我的脑子变成死蟑螂的。

“不行，这件事很重要，我这就去跟斯内普教授约时间，别怕，不会再让他用死蟑螂丢你的。”说完德拉蔻就转身跑了，哈利想抓住她，但他没伸出手，他知道大脑封闭术很重要，他不是个勇敢的格兰芬多吗？他不应该怕斯内普教授。

回到公共休息室，罗恩像一块黏黏胶一样贴在赫敏身上，他趴在她耳边说悄悄话的样子就像在亲吻她。哈利觉得他俩身边出现了一个禁入区，之前他殷切地盼望自己的两个朋友能在一起，现在他不这么想了，他没有地方坐了。

拖着书包往外走，哈利想去图书馆，可是还没等他走到图书馆，他就碰到了海格，不知道为什么海格脸上的伤势更重了，“哈利，你能跟我来一下吗？”

“当然，”哈利正不想去图书馆，他麻利地跟着海格走了。他们走出了城堡，走到了禁林的边缘，此时德拉蔻追上了他们，“哈利，你让我找了半天，我在塔楼上看到了你们，斯内普教授说他最近没有时间，哦，海格，你好。”

“德拉蔻？一起来吧，有个事情想要拜托你们。”海格闷闷地说。

哈利赶紧拉住德拉蔻的手，现在跟她散散步也很难，怕被乌姆里奇看到，不过海格要带他们去禁林里面，那里面就不怕被人看到了。

“我们一年级也一起来过，时间过得好快，我们已经五年级了，”哈利在德拉蔻的耳边轻声说。

“是啊，时间好快。”德拉蔻打量着周围越来越茂密的书丛，扬起了眉毛，“海格到底要带我们去哪啊？他难道又在禁林里养了龙？”

“不会吧？”哈利也觉得这个路线有点不对劲。

事实上，海格没在禁林里养龙，他养了一个巨人——格洛普，他的同母异父弟弟，海格感觉乌姆里奇一定会赶他走于是拜托哈利和德拉蔻照顾格洛普，最好能教他英语。

“开玩笑，格洛普一巴掌就能把哈利拍扁。”德拉蔻睁大眼睛，格洛普刚刚向她扔了一颗树。

“他……已经比刚来好多了。”海格垂头丧气地说。

“那你还用链子拴着他？你看看你脸上的伤！”德拉蔻毫不示弱地对格洛普吐舌头，格洛普似乎很喜欢她，一直向着她冲。

“可是我走了，小格洛普很可怜啊……”海格拿出一块脏手帕擦眼睛。

“那你就别走。你难道害怕乌姆里奇？”

“我当然不怕她，”海格摇了摇头。

“那就别走，海格。”德拉蔻拍了怕他的手。

他抽了一下鼻子，哭得更厉害了。

找了个时间，哈利把格洛普的事情告诉了罗恩和赫敏，他们两个惊呆了，罗恩一直在嘟囔海格疯了，同时也寄希望于海格能留下来，他一想到要去照顾十六英尺高的巨人就瑟瑟发抖。

然而除了巨人要发愁，还有考试。

六月到了，对五年级学生来说，这仅仅意味着一件事：他们的O．W．Ls考试终于来临了。

“听说卢修斯跟巫师考试管理局的头头有交情？”哈利听到了各种传言，他趁着魔药课偷偷问德拉蔻。

“那都是卖假考卷的骗子们编出来的，你觉得我爸爸会为了给我偷考卷就去跟老格丝尔达·玛奇班套近乎？那个女巫跟隆巴顿的奶奶一样老！”德拉蔻皱眉。

卢修斯对她的成绩可是要求很高的，因为她考不过赫敏，他经常在家嘲讽她，嘟囔什么“学习不咋地，谈恋爱很来劲”之类的废话。纳西莎就在旁边煽风点火，表示卢修斯当年在学校追她的时候更来劲。

脑袋里飘出卢修斯跟没了牙的老女巫调笑的画面，哈利咧开了嘴。结果一眼没看住，他的坩埚不知道为什么一个翻身跳到了地上，半成品魔药撒了一地。

挥舞了一个“清理一新”，斯内普教授扬起眉毛对哈利说：“很好，又一个零分，波特先生。”明显余怒未消。

公共休息室里，赫敏没收了很多来路不明的醒脑剂和提神药。罗恩想截留下一点，赫敏很大方地递给他：“你可以试试，我查过了，这是狐猸子的干大粪。”

一听到这话，哈利和罗恩对醒脑剂立刻就没那么感兴趣了。

很快，麦格教授通知了O．W．Ls考试的时间和考试过程中的具体安排，这是一场绵延两个星期的漫长考试，空气中充满了火药味。

整个O．W．Ls考试期间赫敏的脾气都非常暴躁，她一边念叨着她的考题一边说，又有人把嗅嗅放进乌姆里奇的办公室了。

“太好了。”哈利和罗恩异口同声地说。

“一点儿也不好！”赫敏激烈地说，“她会认为是海格干的，她会把他赶走的。”

“可是她没有证据啊。”哈利小声说。

“你有时候也太天真了，哈利。你真的以为乌姆里奇会等着拿到证据吗？”赫敏就好像非要发脾气似的，快速走向女生宿舍，砰的一声关上了身后的门。

“真是个可爱、温柔的女孩啊。”罗恩轻轻地说着，迷恋地看着她的背影。说实话，哈利根本分辨不出罗恩是在夸她还是嘲讽她。

意外事件发生在天文学考试的晚上，乌姆里奇带着五六个人冲向了海格的小屋，想要把海格赶出霍格沃兹。他们打晕了前来阻止的麦格教授，可海格十分强壮，他顶下了所有的昏迷咒，背起大狗牙牙，冲进了禁林。

“乌姆里奇也太过分了，麦格教授至少中了四个昏迷咒，她年纪可不小了……”赫敏禁不住抹眼泪。

“只希望海格在禁林里平安无事。”罗恩拍着她的手说。

这件事太令人气愤了，哈利整个晚上都辗转反侧睡不着，他们赶走了邓布利多，赶走了海格，还打晕了麦格，据庞弗雷夫人说麦格教授差一点就死了，他们怎么可以这么做？他气的把一切都忘了，根本没有清空自己的大脑……

他又一次走在那条阴冷、黑暗的神秘事务司走廊上，这一次他听到了一个男人的声音：“除非你杀了我。”

那是小天狼星的声音。

然后哈利听到自己哈哈大笑起来：“钻心剜骨。”

小天狼星疼得尖叫起来，他想站起身，但是扭动着身体摔倒了。他蜷缩在地板上，身体每一寸都在痉挛颤抖，他的叫声渐渐小了下去。

哈利猛地从床上坐了起来，他满头是汗，他不知道为什么那么确定这是事实，他梦见过韦斯莱先生受伤，那感觉和现在一模一样。

一大早他把这件事告诉了罗恩和赫敏，同时猛地扑向德拉蔻，“伏地魔抓住了小天狼星。”

德拉蔻扬起眼睛看着哈利，“你又做梦了？”

“是的，昨晚快早晨的时候，你相信我，那感觉很真实……他说他要杀了小天狼星，”哈利的声音在抖，膝盖在抖 ，手指也在抖。“我们怎么到那儿去？”

“去哪？”罗恩迟疑地问。

“去神秘事物司，我要去救小天狼星。”哈利大声说。

“可是，现在是白天，魔法部里肯定到处是工作人员？怎么可能没人看到伏地魔和小天狼星进去呢？哈利，在所有被通缉的巫师里，他们可能是最有名气的两个，你觉得他们能进入一座满是傲罗的建筑而不被发现吗？”赫敏低声说。

“可能神秘事物司里面没有人呢？或者他们穿了隐身衣。”哈利坚持他的观点。

赫敏还想说什么，德拉蔻伸手阻止了她。

“我们去看看不就知道了？”德拉蔻伸手扭过哈利的脸，一脸不善地看着他，“既然你不讲道理，那我们去看看，你不是一直很想去那里吗？我陪你去。”

“不讲道理？我？德拉蔻你觉得我是在逞英雄吗？”哈利的声音更大了，“我看到他了！伏地魔抓住了他，而且没有别人知道，那就意味着我们是惟一能够救他的人，我知道你不喜欢小天狼星，如果你不想这么做，那没问题，但我要去，明白吗？我一定要去。”

“那就跟我一起去啊！别说这些废话，跟我一起去。”德拉蔻伸手毫不客气地从赫敏头上拽了几根头发，“哈利波特和赫敏格兰杰擅闯魔法部，我一点都不怕，被抓住撅了魔杖的也不是我。”

赫敏张大了嘴巴，说不出话来，你们两个吵架关我什么事？


	61. Chapter 61

哈利一个人站在格兰芬多塔楼前的走廊里，看着禁林的方向不知道在想什么，脸色冷冷的。

“你怎么了，哈利？”金妮正准备回宿舍，看到哈利的脸色不好，担心地走了过来。

“没你的事。”哈利冷漠地说。

金妮扬起了眉毛，“用不着拿这种口气跟我说话，”她有点生气，她喜欢哈利，但不想因为喜欢在他面前变得卑微，“我只是想自己能否帮上忙。”

眼前的哈利明显不吃这一套，他的口气甚至有点倨傲，“哼，你帮不了。”

“你真没礼貌。”金妮皱起眉头。

“如果我一个人在图书馆的时候，你不是每次都过来卖弄风情，那我可能对你更有礼貌点。”哈利凑近金妮，伸手把她的一缕头发别到耳后，轻浮地说 ，“金妮，你长大了，变得很危险啊，想要我吻你吗？”

后退一步捂住瞬间爆红的脸，金妮眼泪都要出来了，“你怎么敢……你怎么敢这么说？我没有……”她转身踉踉跄跄地往格兰芬多塔楼跑，在公共休息室里撞上了赫敏。

“哈利怎么了？他今天疯了吗！”金妮眼泪汪汪地对赫敏尖叫。

“哦，他……他跟德拉蔻吵架了，一肚子火气呢。”赫敏不好意思地对金妮笑笑，“他骂你了？你就当他疯了吧。”

又是因为德拉蔻……金妮沉下眸子叹了一口气，你的欢喜，你的愤怒，你的一切情绪都是因为她，统统与我无关，可是我为什么还是放不下呢？

德拉蔻偷了斯内普的复方汤剂成品打算变成赫敏，“我不能被人看到跟哈利在一起，对不起，赫敏，我会尽量小心不会让你进威森加摩的。”她对赫敏说，赫敏忍住了一万个想翻白眼的冲动。

“我跟你们一起去。”罗恩虽然不是最有帮助的朋友，但是他绝对够义气。

“别去，要是我们被魔法部抓到，你爸爸还要不要继续在魔法部上班了？”德拉蔻对他摆摆手，“你在这里陪着赫敏，以防万一。”

“可是……”罗恩看了看赫敏，她期盼地看着他，罗恩不吭声了。

“不管魔法部里有什么，我们两个人去就够了，”德拉蔻说，“如果我们两个解决不了，那带你们去也很危险。”

说完，她对哈利点点头，哈利抓紧了魔杖，两人一起下了楼。

“我咋觉得她这句话有点看不起我们？”罗恩不满地嘀咕。

“唉……”赫敏叹了一口气，“可你无法反驳她，他们的魔咒的确比我们厉害多了。”

哈利和德拉蔻肩并肩走下格兰芬多塔楼。

“你打算怎么去魔法部？”德拉蔻问。

“乌姆里奇的壁炉。”哈利简短地说，全霍格沃兹的壁炉只有她的不受监控。“我想，你现在又可以抓着哈利波特去邀功了。”

“那还等什么？”德拉蔻翘起嘴角，一把抓住了哈利的领子。

来到了乌姆里奇的办公室，德拉蔻敲了敲门：“教授，您在吗？”

乌姆里奇的办公室仍旧风格俗艳，猫咪虽然可爱，但满墙都是猫眼睛就让人起鸡皮疙瘩了。

“我给救世主喝了吐真剂，从他嘴里打听出一点有用的消息。”德拉蔻恭敬地对乌姆里奇说。

“真的？你倒是很能干。”乌姆里奇娇滴滴地说，“怪不得卢修斯经常在部里夸你。”

“是我父亲谬赞了。”她摇晃了一下哈利，“邓布利多吩咐你们做了什么？”

哈利两眼无神地说：“……一件武器，藏在禁林里，我们做好了……刚刚完成。”

“哦？为了反对魔法部的武器？”乌姆里奇来了兴趣。

“是的，推翻福吉……的武器……”

乌姆里奇抿起嘴唇，“你带我去，你也一起去，马尔福小姐，给我做一个证人。哈利日后坐在威森加摩的审判椅上的时候，你可以为我作证。”

“非常乐意，乌姆里奇教授。”

哈利带着乌姆里奇大步走向禁林，袍子在他身后摇晃着好像一件披风，他的脸白的似乎透光，但他的眼神非常坚定。

虽然哈利看上去很听话，但乌姆里奇还是用魔杖指着他的背，德拉蔻拿着哈利的魔杖跟在他们身后。走入禁林之后光线一下子黯淡了，乌姆里奇似乎有了点不安，“那个东西在哪？”

“当然在那儿了。”哈利指着黑黢黢的树木说，“它只能在不会被学生们偶然发现的某个地方，不是吗？”

“当然……”乌姆里奇眼珠东转西转，她什么都没看到，“快走。”

哈利一路带着乌姆里奇向着海格的巨人弟弟格洛普的位置走去，希望他今天没有在睡觉。

“就在那。”哈利指着树叶掩映下的格洛普的屁股说。

乌姆里奇疑惑地向前走去，她不明白一个“土堆”是一种什么武器。

“神锋无影。”德拉蔻念了一个无声咒，对人体很危险的风刃对格洛普就跟安全刀片一样，只能带来浅显的伤口，但这足够让他生气了。

“吼……”格洛普发出一声怒吼，他捂住脸颊坐了起来。

一个巨人！这简直把乌姆里奇吓死了，她慌乱地挥着魔杖，但这些魔咒连海格都伤不了，何况格洛普。格洛普摸了一把脸上神锋无影弄出来的小口子，大手一挥，一把就抓住了乌姆里奇，“咬人……的……虫子……”他含糊不清地说，然后用力捏紧乌姆里奇。

“不行！小格洛普，你要捏死她了。不行！”海格从旁边的树丛后面钻了出来，就算乌姆里奇把他赶出了霍格沃兹，但这个好人还是不能眼睁睁地看着乌姆里奇被巨人捏死。

“哈格尔……”格洛普居然真的记得住海格的名字，他果然没有继续捏乌姆里奇，而是把她塞进了他衣服的脏口袋里——巨人的衣服很简陋，相信他们一生也不会洗几次衣服。

“小格洛普，你应该放了她……”海格苦口婆心地劝着格洛普。

“不……”格洛普声震密林，像个小孩子护玩具一样护住了自己的口袋。

“走吧，德拉蔻，现在我们可以用壁炉了。”哈利轻声说。

不过德拉蔻摇了摇头，“我想……我们似乎不用那么麻烦再回到城堡去了。”德拉蔻指了指旁边。

两匹夜骐正站在两棵树之间，胆怯地眨动着白色眼睛，注视着他们，就好像每一句话它们都能听懂似的。

“太好了，”哈利今天脸上第一次露出笑容，他伸出手，走近离他最近的那只夜骐，拍了拍它的脖子，瘦骨嶙峋的马儿温和地对他呲出大獠牙。

两人爬上了夜骐的背，抓紧它的鬃毛，“魔法部，走吧。”德拉蔻说。

夜骐纹丝不动地站了一会儿，然后突然展开双翼——动作大得差一点把德拉蔻甩下去，它先慢慢地蹲伏下来，随后箭一般地向天空冲去。

夜骐的确速度很快，感觉没有用很多时间，它们就像影子一样，轻盈地落在黑黢黢的地面上。魔法部的入口——那个破烂的电话亭就在眼前。

“我的脸都冻坏了，”德拉蔻轻盈地从夜骐背上跳了下来，“我们到了，那里就是魔法部。”

“我当然知道哪是魔法部，”哈利不满地说，“虽然我从来没来过。”

“你真的要去吗？”德拉蔻迟疑地看着他，“这是个圈套，很危险的。”

“是的，”用复方汤剂变成哈利的里德尔点点头，“我想试试我现在的力量，也很好奇那个预言。”

是的，从一开始这个哈利就是里德尔。（所以他恶恨恨地怼了金妮）

在德拉蔻跟哈利大吵了一架之后，赫敏劝哈利先去确认小天狼星在不在格里莫广场12号，哈利怒气冲冲地看着德拉蔻，忽然想起小天狼星给自己的那个双面镜，他急匆匆回到了宿舍，找出来那面镜子，发现小天狼星正完好无损地跟巴克比克在一起，他表示他从来没有离开过格里莫广场。

“这是个圈套，”哈利后怕地说，他终于知道邓布利多让斯内普教授教他大脑封闭术的意义，伏地魔给他看到了幻象，想把他引出霍格沃兹，他差一点就上当了。

“对不起，德拉蔻，赫敏，你们说的很对，是我太冲动了，是我无理取闹。”哈利双手合十道歉。

“发生什么事了？”小天狼星在那边叫，“是不是鼻涕精为难你了？下次他来这里开会我就把揍死。”

“还不一定谁被谁揍死呢，舅舅您魔力恢复多少了？我怎么听说您被摄魂怪吸的差不多了呢？”德拉蔻凑过去怼小天狼星。

“她怎么在你宿舍，哈利？教父我不允许你们……”

哈利只好又去安抚大吼着要来霍格沃兹大闹的小天狼星。

“我想去魔法部。”里德尔说，他也可以窥视哈利的梦境，之前撩人的乌姆里奇就是他放进哈利梦里的，而他也知道伏地魔想让哈利去的房间是神秘事物司存放预言球的房间。

“他想让波特去拿那个预言球，如果是哈利跟伏地魔的那个预言，我想我也可以拿。”里德尔轻声说，“我变成波特的样子，他一定会让我拿到预言球的。”

“我一直不明白，里德尔，你为什么老跟他对着干呢？”德拉蔻疑惑地问，你不是应该跟他是一伙的吗？

“有什么不明白的？难道你觉得我可以容忍世界上有两个我吗？同样的，他也不会容忍我的存在，”里德尔用看笨蛋的眼神看了一眼德拉蔻，“他如果知道我的存在，也一定会想办法除掉我，我们就是这样的关系。”

看了看天，里德尔对德拉蔻摆摆手，“我要进去了，你送我到这里就可以了。”

“开玩笑，你去了我也必须去啊，”德拉蔻扬了扬眉毛，“你去跟食死徒大闹吧，我得进去接我爸爸。”


	62. Chapter 62

“我认识路，你跟我走吧。不过，我们还是不要表现的太熟悉这里了。”喝了复方汤剂的德拉蔻现在是赫敏的样子。

变成哈利的里德尔点了点头，他伸手拉住了德拉蔻的手，对她挥舞了一下魔杖，给她套了一个终极防御咒。

“如果有必要的，就立刻躺下装死，然后再让小蛇怪带你逃走，不要管我，我肯定死不了。”说完他就觉得自己话太多了，自己为什么会关心德拉蔻的生死？

他眯起眼睛，这真是个奇怪的女孩，明明是个斯莱特林，食死徒的女儿，然而事实上不管是邓布利多，斯内普，哈利还是自己，都会不由自主对她另眼相看。

“恩，谢谢你，里德尔。我会见机行事的。”

马尔福家不是那种不识变通的世家，卢修斯在魔法部工作了很多年，所以德拉蔻对这栋地下建筑熟悉得跟自家后院似的。

她带着里德尔穿过黑色的大厅，蓝色的烛火和那些黑暗的门廊，装作战战兢兢的样子，其实她警醒地竖着每一根神经。

“其实，我们可以装作不知道怎么走，我带你参观一下魔法部，尤其是这里……这里有一些很有意思的东西，不次于博金博克的商店。”德拉蔻指着墨绿色水箱里游来游去的大脑说，转移一下注意力，她心脏快从嗓子眼里蹦出来了。

“你想跟我约会就直说，我不会拒绝你的。”里德尔一点都不紧张，他对她笑的春光灿烂，那绝对不是哈利能露出来的魅惑表情。

不得不说少年黑魔王的魅力的确摧枯拉朽，德拉蔻脸一红，紧张感顿时减轻了不少。

她扭过头不去看他，推开了一扇门，那房门里闪烁着美丽的、钻石般闪烁的跳跃光芒。

“就是这，”德拉蔻轻声说，她从口袋里拿出一个小小的纸鹤，扔进了房门，这个纸鹤一边飞一边融化了，只在空气中留下弥散不去的青苹果香味。

这件屋子里里面有许许多多的钟表的表盘在闪着微光，最里面摆放着无数高高的架子，上面摆满了灰扑扑的小玻璃球，在烛光的映照下闪着微光。

每个玻璃球下面的架子上都贴着泛黄的小标签。一些小球发出神秘的流动的光，另外一些则模糊而黑暗，就像熄灭了的灯泡。

里德尔饶有兴趣地看着这些玻璃球，“这些都是预言球是吗？”

“是的，但被下了诅咒，只有跟预言相关的人才能从架子上拿下它。”魔法部有很多危险的地方，她小时候被卢修斯和其他工作人员千叮咛万嘱咐千万不要拿这些玻璃球来玩。

里德尔站在97排仰头看着一个很脏的小玻璃球，标签上面用精巧的字体标着一个大约是十六年以前的一个日期，接下来是：

S.P.T to A.P.W.B.D．

黑魔头

和（？）哈利·波特

但他没有用手拿它，他又开始在架子里穿来穿去，不知道在找什么。

此时德拉蔻闻到了一股冷薄荷的味道，她知道卢修斯收到的她的信号了，他知道她来了。

她不去管里德尔，顺着冷薄荷味向角落里走，然后她就被一双手抓住了。

“德拉蔻？”卢修斯把她拽进了他的隐身衣下面，狐疑地打量着赫敏的脸。

“爸爸，”德拉蔻觉得她爸爸瘦了很多，“你还好吗？妈妈和小不点也好吗？”

“你别为我们担心，我明明告诉了西弗勒斯让他看好了波特小子，你们怎么……”卢修斯生气地握紧了德拉蔻的胳膊。

“可你们完不成任务会被处罚的，爸爸，那个人很严厉不是吗？”

“难道你要把预言球给我们？”卢修斯不可思议地看着德拉蔻。

“是的，小心别打碎了。”德拉蔻对他眨眨眼，然后就从他的隐身衣下面钻出去了。

里德尔回来了，他好像溜达够了，伸手取下架子上的预言球，那球的手感暖暖的，好像在阳光下晒了很久，里德尔认真地把预言球擦干净，装进了口袋里。

“很好，波特，现在慢慢转过身来，把它给我。”从里德尔右后方传来一个女人沙哑的声音，贝拉特里克斯莱斯特兰奇从阴影里走了出来，对里德尔伸出了手。

今天一共来了十二个食死徒，由卢修斯领导，但贝拉这个疯女人根本不听他的，她任性妄为惯了。

“小天狼星在哪儿？”里德尔问道，他现在是哈利，他是来救小天狼星的，德拉蔻都快把这事忘了。

几个食死徒笑了起来，贝拉笑得最大声，她得意地说：“黑魔王总是料事如神！”

“我要知道小天狼星在什么地方！你们抓了他！他在这儿——我知道他在。”里德尔歇息底里的演技真的非常到位。

“你还真是深爱小天狼星，”贝拉做出一副想吐的样子，“卢修斯，你女儿在他眼里还不如小天狼星的一根脚趾……”

“贝拉，你在暗示什么？”卢修斯不客气地说，“他们之间本来就是小孩子过家家，而你弟弟魅力非凡，老子儿子都拜倒在他巫师袍下面呢。”

“小天狼星不是我弟弟，布莱克家已经没有这号人了。”贝拉不满地说。

“好了，波特，你把预言球给我，我给你小天狼星。”卢修斯伸出手。

“真的？”里德尔装出一副天真的样子，“我可以给你预言球，那跟小天狼星比一点都不重要，但我给你们预言球，你得保证让我们离开，还有赫敏，安全离开。”

“你现在似乎没有讲条件的余地，把预言球交出来，没必要让人受伤。”卢修斯冷冷地说。

“那我就把预言球摔碎。”里德尔掏出那个小玻璃球，它被他擦的很干净，在空气里闪闪发光。“如果你没有带着它回去，我想你的主人不会很开心吧，是不是？”

贝拉急了：“小天狼星在他的窝里缩着呢，你分不清梦境和现实吗？波特宝宝？预言球飞……”

“盔甲护身！”里德尔反应很快，预言球滚到他手指尖上又滚回去了，“我不相信你，你们在骗我！”

然而“赫敏”尖叫了一声，被闪身出现的卢修斯一把抓住了，“怎么了，波特，你要看我折磨她吗？我们可是很擅长这个……”

贝拉顿时发出一声尖笑：“让我来动手，卢修斯……”

“别，我给你预言球，放了赫敏，别伤害她。”里德尔惊恐地说，他收起魔杖，向前几步，把预言球放在卢修斯面前的地上，“放了赫敏。”

“天真……”贝拉的话还没说完，卢修斯就把“赫敏”一把推了出去。

“预言球飞来。”他把预言球抓在手里，翘起嘴角。“贝拉，我们今天只要预言球，别节外生枝……”

“蠢货，卢修斯，我要抓住哈利波特……”贝拉尖叫起来。

还没等到她扑向里德尔，“赫敏”的魔咒已经出口，“粉身碎骨”。

一个架子轰然倒地，无数预言球像陨石一样纷纷落地，周围出现了无数白色的影子和声音，各种各样的声音混杂在一起，神秘事物司变成了一个大型菜市场。

里德尔脸上露出惊讶的笑容，这简直太好玩了。他挥动了一下魔杖，也丢出了“粉身碎骨”，打倒了更多的架子。

“快走，”德拉蔻感觉到混乱中一件隐身衣丢在她头上，她知道是卢修斯的，她披上隐身衣，在预言球雨中，向着门口跑去，顺手拉着玩得疯狂的里德尔。

“别管他们，我们拿到预言球了，撤退。”卢修斯制止了其他想要追逐的食死徒，贝拉扔了好几个魔咒出去，但都没有打中。

“别玩了，里德尔……”

经过大厅的时候，里德尔顺手打翻了魔法部大厅里的金色雕塑，他复方汤剂的时间已经过了，又戴上了他的面具，他哈哈大笑地在大厅里胡闹，“哇，这池子里有好多钱，恩，金加隆飞来……”

他把一大把金加隆塞进德拉蔻的口袋，“给你，拿去买糖吃。”

德拉蔻躲在隐身衣里，她好像看到一个猩红色的袍子闪到角落里了，“我们快走吧，有人来了。”

“恩，今晚真开心，”里德尔低下头，对她微笑，“我真不想把你还给哈利波特了。”然后他拉着她幻影移形了。

福吉和傲罗们赶到的时候，只看到一片狼藉的大厅。

一个身穿猩红长袍、扎着马尾辫的男人大声喊到：“我看见了，福吉先生，我发誓他就是神秘人，他幻影移形了！”

“神秘事物司也一团糟，我想他是为了预言球。”一个黑发的女巫气喘嘘嘘地从电梯里走上来。

“我知道了，威廉森，我知道了。”福吉满脸都是冷汗，“不用你们告诉我了。”伏地魔携食死徒大闹魔法部？很好，看来他的仕途也到头了。

伏地魔满脸欢喜地拿着那个预言球，事情比他想象中顺利，卢修斯很能干，他准备派他离开英国，他很适合交际，卡卡洛夫手里还有个德姆斯特朗，食死徒也需要生力军。

“去吧，卢修斯，去联络那些曾经忠于我或者将要忠于我的人吧，我对你的能力很放心。”伏地魔对卢修斯轻轻点头。

“那……我的主人 ，如果需要，请随意使用马尔福庄园吧。”卢修斯谦卑地说，本来马尔福庄园早晚也会被食死徒占据，他要带茜茜和孩子走，不如借花献佛。

“很好，卢修斯，我们的确需要一个据点了。”伏地魔点了点头，他总能一下子揣摩到他的意图。

散会后，伏地魔把自己关在黑暗的房间里，他摔碎了预言球，让他来看看那个预言吧。

特里劳妮的身影出现在空气中，她低沉沙哑地说：“黑魔头一个人躺着，没有朋友，被同伴遗弃。这十二年来他的仆人一直遭到锁禁…………”

这是什么？这的确是预言，关于他的，特里劳妮的预言，可这根本不是十六年前的那一个啊！

伏地魔冷冷地看着特里劳妮消失在空气中，拿错了？哈利波特拿错了？他怎么能拿到这个预言球？还是……他恨恨地咬住牙齿……

“波特当然可以拿这个预言球，别忘了这是特里劳妮当着他的面预言的，除了预言里提到的人，当事人也可以拿。”里德尔对德拉蔻说，“预言球上是没有标记的，标签都在架子上，我要做的只是将两个关于我的预言球调个包而已。”

这个预言伏地魔复生的预言球对伏地魔毫无意义，然而等他发现的时候，神秘事物司的预言球已经全毁了，他永远都不会知道他想要的预言球在里德尔手里。

德拉蔻回到霍格沃兹的时候累的快要散架了，她还是努力爬上了格兰芬多塔楼，赫敏在门口等着她。

“哦，你回来了？我担心死了。哈利几次问起你去哪了。”赫敏立刻上去拥抱德拉蔻，幸亏小天狼星一直在咆哮，嫌弃哈利好久都不拿双面镜找他说话 ，哈利才没时间去找德拉蔻。

“哦，我没事，也没让你被抓，”跟着赫敏爬进了个格兰芬多的公共休息室，学生们都睡了，赫敏去男生宿舍把哈利叫了出来。

“你去哪了？看上去风尘仆仆的。”哈利看到公共休息室里的德拉蔻很高兴，“我一晚上都心神不宁，好像发生了什么事一样。”

“没什么事，”德拉蔻对他伸出手臂，在他耳边轻声说，“我爸爸妈妈带着小不点去国外了，马尔福庄园也不能回去了。暑假我要去格里莫广场住了。”卢修斯也想让德拉蔻跟他走，但德拉蔻拒绝了。

“真的？”哈利眼睛一亮，现在他迫不及待想要过暑假了。


	63. Chapter 63

金妮从来没想到自己能看到这么大型的狗粮现场，她只是睡不着想到公共休息室找本《巫师周刊》看看，结果她刚走出女生宿舍就看到罗恩——她认为一定会万年solo的小哥哥——在亲吻赫敏。

她一闪身藏到了拐角的阴影里，听到赫敏发出叹息的声音：“嗯……罗恩……别这样，会被哈利看到的。”

“没事，他看不到的，德拉蔻在他能看到什么？再说了，看到又怎么样……”罗恩低声说，哈利可以亲德拉蔻，他就可以亲赫敏，他现在已经不吃狗粮了。

于是金妮就看到了壁炉前沙发上依偎的两个人，哈利的绿眼睛在炉火映照下像绿宝石一样闪着光，里面只倒影了一个人的影子。

她的心情立刻阴暗了下去。

但这还没完，在第二天五年级最后一门O．W．Ls黑魔法防御术的实践考试中，哈利应考官的邀请变出了他的狮鹫守护神。

“哎呀，真精彩！”托福迪教授还没拍完巴掌，巨大的狮鹫就一头冲向正在旁边考场施展博格特驱逐咒的德拉蔻，亲昵地扯了扯她的衣角，眼巴巴地瞅着她。

“……好吧，好吧，”德拉蔻挥了一下魔杖，放出了她的白孔雀，两只守护神立刻一起飞了起来，互相追逐着飞向了碧蓝的天空。

托福迪教授眼睛都看直了，“加分，这个必须加分，守护神能互相产生精神联系很不简单！今年有很多很有天赋的孩子，这太让人高兴了。”

于是关于哈利和德拉蔻的绯闻又一次甚嚣尘上，成为大家津津乐道的八卦。

罗恩拉着赫敏表示不满：“我的守护神也能追着你的跑。”

“可就是没有人家的好看。”赫敏耸耸肩，水獭和小猎犬虽然可爱，但白孔雀和狮鹫更吸引人，人家不但个子大长得漂亮还会飞。

金妮只觉得人人都在讨论哈利和德拉蔻，讨论他们跨学院的恋情，讨论他们漂亮的守护神，甚至讨论他们门当户对的富有。她只觉得沮丧，自卑感让她无所适从。

所以迈克尔科纳——她的男朋友也变得让人厌烦了，他的黑头发太长了，褐色眼睛也一点都不好看。金妮看到他从拉文克劳的长桌上站起来似乎要来找她，就慌不择路地跳起来冲出了餐厅。

正好有一架楼梯开始移动，金妮飞快地跳了上去，不管去哪，她只要躲开他。

楼梯带她来到了八楼，金妮发现她来到了有求必应屋，她不由自主地推开了门，发现门里还是DA聚会时的样子，她笑了一下走了进去，那时候德拉蔻不怎么跟他们一起练习，她可以跟哈利说很多话，而哈利也会耐心地回答她。

“韦斯莱小姐？”里德尔从一口小坩埚上面抬起头，“这么巧。”

金妮没想到这里居然有人，她很害怕这个斯莱特林，虽然他风度翩翩，可他身上有一种可怕的感觉，某种阴影，好像鸟窝里的雏鸟一抬头看到一只老鹰正盯着自己，战栗的阴影。

“是，好巧。”金妮紧张地站住了。

“你来的正好，韦斯莱小姐，可以帮我递一下那边的那几个水晶药瓶吗？”里德尔搅拌着他的坩埚，饶有兴致地看着她。

金妮战战兢兢地拿了药瓶放在里德尔的桌子上，她瞄了一眼摊在桌子上的书和材料，翻开的书页上赫然写着“魅药”。她一下子红了脸，盯着里德尔把亮紫色的魔药灌进药瓶里。

“这……这是禁止的。”她结结巴巴地说。

“我只是做着玩，”里德尔黑亮的眸子也带着一抹紫，是另一种魅药，“我想要哪个女孩不需要下药。”

金妮惊恐地盯着他，她觉得这双眸子她在哪里见过——在她偶然而至的噩梦里。

她离开有求必应屋的时候，口袋里装着一瓶魅药，脑袋里装着无数荒唐的念头。她是一生只有一个目标的韦斯莱，她要哈利。

邓布利多回到霍格沃茨了，乌姆里奇失踪了，至今没找到。里德尔在魔法部闹了那么一场，福吉没办法再掩盖伏地魔回来的事实，他只能跟邓布利多妥协，因为所有的魔法部官员都觉得如果谁有可能打败伏地魔，那只可能是邓布利多。

当年终晚宴邓布利多出现在霍格沃茨礼堂的时候，所有学生都发出了欢呼，包括斯莱特林们，乌姆里奇的暴政一样影响他们，而且她的黑魔法防御课实在太糟糕了。

老校长微笑着跟学生们点头，最后他的眼神落在德拉蔻的身上，她正拉长了声音训一个低年级斯莱特林女生，那女生看上去都快吓哭了。

她的大脑封闭术相当不错，邓布利多不知道那天晚上魔法部里发生了什么，也不知道她到底是为了保护哈利还是为了卢修斯，可是她的守护神真不错。

所以斯莱特林应该加上五十分，可是，让邓布利多很不爽地是，斯莱特林的沙漏都快满了，而其他几个学院的沙漏里基本都空了。

所以，虽然其他三个学院发出不满的嘘声，但礼堂还是飘扬起了代表斯莱特林的银绿色锦旗，主宾席后面的墙上，出现了一条绘着斯莱特林蛇的巨大横幅，学院杯又一次回到了斯莱特林手里，斯内普教授用了一个漂亮的飞来咒把它从麦格教授的办公室里弄了出来，因为麦格教授还在圣芒戈没出院。

几天后，海格从禁林里救出了乌姆里奇，虽然她曾经要把他赶出霍格沃茨，但海格还是鼻青脸肿地从格洛普手里把她救了出来，她受了极大的惊吓，庞弗雷夫人把她整个包成了木乃伊送去了圣芒戈，因为格洛普几乎把她捏扁了，据说完全恢复的机会很渺茫。

麦格教授从圣芒戈出院了，她恢复得相当不错，但让她生气的是，她办公室窗子破了一个大洞，溜进去一只嗅嗅，把她办公室翻了个底朝天。

学期结束了，大家都坐着霍格沃兹特快回家了，哈利还是被迫先回了德思礼家，他恋恋不舍地拉着德拉蔻的手让她在格里莫广场安心等他。

凤凰社最近没有会议，大家都不在总部。小天狼星对于德拉蔻的到访很不满，尤其是看到克利切对她殷勤备至的样子，他甩脸回到了卧室，德拉蔻回到房间收拾行李，她住在哈利卧室的隔壁，那里是以前纳西莎的旧闺房。

所以金妮从壁炉里出来的时候，厨房里只有克利切一个人。

“哈利呢？”金妮手里捏着紫色的小药瓶，小天狼星这个家养小精灵老得都快要融化了。

“他可不在这。”克利切不满地嘀咕，什么坏血统的人都能出入这件房子了。

“哦……”金妮失望地点了点头，把药瓶装回了口袋里，她不知道哈利回了德思礼家，也不知道德拉蔻搬来了格里莫广场。

“哦，快让开，我的锅开了。”克利切撞开了金妮去关火。

被克利切撞了一个趔趄，金妮差点摔倒，她不满地进了壁炉，这家养老精灵真粗鲁。

克利切弄好了晚餐，疑惑地捡起了地上那个药瓶，“这是什么？我要去问问我的女主人。”

小天狼星根本没下来吃晚饭，克利切准备了很丰盛的晚餐，只有德拉蔻每样吃了一点点。

她回到卧室，觉得很热，就去洗了个澡。

可是洗完澡出来她还是觉得热，喝了一大杯水之后，她决定去阳台透透风。

来到走廊，她听到哈利的卧室里面有动静，她奇怪地推开门，看到哈利一脸煤灰地正在修复他的眼镜。

“哈利？你从哪来的？”她惊讶地说。

“德思礼家，我让韦斯莱先生帮我连接了德思礼家壁炉和这里的飞路。”哈利看到德拉蔻立刻笑了起来，“有没有吃的，我饿死了，佩妮姨妈给我吃水煮西兰花，对，水煮整颗西兰花。”

德拉蔻表示厨房里有很多东西可以吃，哈利让她等他一会儿，他吃点东西就上来，然后欢蹦乱跳地下楼去了。

去阳台吹了一会儿风，可燥热依旧。

“德拉蔻，你觉不觉得热？”哈利吃饱了走了上来，他奇怪地拉了拉上衣领子，伦敦比萨里郡热很多吗？他在德思礼家不觉得那么热啊。

“恩，我也觉得好热。”德拉蔻感觉自己的心跳越来越快，她拉住哈利，觉得他的皮肤摸上去凉凉的很舒服。“我们回房间去吧，我施一个清凉咒。”

可是清凉咒没什么用，两人只觉得肚子里都有一团火在烧，只有互相贴近才感觉好一些。

“我发誓这不是我的本来意图……”哈利把脸埋在德拉蔻的颈窝里，他的反应戳在德拉蔻的肚子上，让她整个人都开始发抖。

“我知道……哈利……恩……没关系……”德拉蔻压抑住呻吟，用了个飞来咒，把她的小包抓在了手里，她知道会有这么一天，但没想到是在这种情况下，她明天应该拷打谁呢？她伸手去包里摸她的钱包。

纳西莎把安全套塞在德拉蔻钱包里的时候这样说过：“你现在有了男朋友了，妈妈当然希望你保持纯洁，但欲望也并不可耻，但要记得自我保护。没有人应该对你负责，你要对自己负责。”

负责就负责吧，她想起里德尔让她看的预言球，“一个必须死在另一个手上，因为两个人不能都活着……”她没那么乐观觉得伏地魔一定会死，或许死的就是哈利。

她习惯万事都作最坏的打算，战争已经来了，他们还有多少时间？德拉蔻主动去扯哈利的衣服，哈利也在扯她的，好在夏天他们都没有穿很多的障碍，她感觉他的吻落在她的皮肤上，好像烙铁一样烫的她生疼。

她不后悔，斯莱特林从不后悔。

克利切躲在阁楼上，把玩着手里的药瓶，那里面已经空了，“女主人希望德拉蔻小姐嫁回布莱克家来，克利切也希望德拉蔻小姐嫁回布莱克家来，所以克利切不下去打扰他们，明天，克利切就要准备订婚仪式了。”


	64. 63.5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 车车

“真的没关系？”哈利轻声说，他只觉得理智被肚子里的一团火烧灼殆尽，拼命压抑着那种难耐的感觉才能完整地说一句话。

回答他的是德拉蔻柔软的嘴唇，她搂住他的脖子，身子弓起来，身上的青苹果气味越发浓重，她把手顺着腰部滑进他的衣服里，摸上了他的胸膛。

哈利只觉得那双手带着闪电，直接把他电的外焦里嫩，什么都没办法思考了。

他挺起身把T恤甩了出去，凶狠地吻了下去，德拉蔻那些轻薄柔软的衣服在他指尖一一剥脱，露出包装下面白皙纤细的礼物。

她的皮肤在壁炉的映照下泛着淡淡的金色，药物让她身上覆盖着细密的薄汗，好像莲叶上的摇晃的露珠，哈利顺着她的脖子一路舔咬下去，含住她仿佛荷花蓓蕾一样嫣红的尖端。

德拉蔻瑟缩了一下，甜美的声音不由自主地溢出嘴角，那声音让哈利整个人都紧绷了起来，他不由自主加重了力量，在她的柔软上放肆。

痛感带来的快感让德拉蔻哽咽了起来，她难耐地把手指插进哈利的头发里，这不够，远远不够。

哈利的吻婉转向下，他在她柔软的小腹盘桓了一会，褪下了她最后的遮挡，那小布料早就湿透了。哈利满意地在她大腿上咬了一口，分开了她的腿，他对这块区域陌生得很，男生宿舍的夜聊项目还没详细到这个程度。

他用手指轻轻的抚摸了一下，感觉到德拉蔻剧烈地一抖，“是这里吗？”他声音暗哑地问，手指揉捏着那敏感的红豆。

德拉蔻呜咽了一声抓住了他的手，“轻一点，”她低声说。

于是他拿开了手，吻了上去，德拉蔻尖叫了一声整个人缩了起来，哈利用力分开她的腿，用舌头挑逗着她，她叫的越可怜他就越兴奋。

“哈利，哈利……太刺激了……”德拉蔻抓他的头发，她太年轻了还受不了这么强烈的刺激，身子下面已经是泥泞一片。

“那接下来你要忍一下。”哈利用手指试了试，她紧窄得不可思议，但已经足够湿润了，甚至沾湿了大腿。

德拉蔻紧张地闭上了眼睛，感觉到那个坚硬火热的东西顶住她，她眯着眼睛偷看了一眼，吓得脸都白了，那么粗的东西，真的能放进去吗？她猛地推住了他的胸膛，“我害怕，哈利。”

“对不起，但你要忍一下。”哈利慢慢地压下了腰，挤进了那狭窄的乐园，他感觉到了阻碍，但他没停下。紧窄湿热的感触让他整个人都要疯了，他喘着粗气整个插了进去。

“唔……好疼。”德拉蔻手指陷进了哈利的肩膀，她感觉自己被撕裂了，疼的发抖，但她的身体发出了欢呼，魅药烧灼着她的意识，让剧痛之后的花径更加渴求欢愉。

壁炉噼啪响了一声，哈利摸了摸德拉蔻汗湿的头发，去吻她的嘴唇，“好点了吗？还疼吗？”

点了点头又摇了摇头，德拉蔻可怜巴巴地看着哈利，想要又不想要。

哈利感觉她抖的不那么厉害了，开始抽送起来，他吃的魅药比德拉蔻更多，脑门上都是忍耐的汗珠，柔嫩的花径比他想象中还要舒服一万倍，欣快感从小腹部蔓延开来，他掐住她纤细的腰，幅度越来越大。

从痛感到异物感，魅药提升了德拉蔻的敏感度，她渐渐感到了埋在身体深处的舒服，她闭上眼睛去追逐那个感觉，润滑的泉水保护着她的柔嫩，房间里都是肉体相撞的声音和让人脸红的水声，他们什么都没盖，肌肤贴着肌肤，让喜欢和享乐融为一体。

虽然看着她沉迷的脸很好，但哈利还是把德拉蔻翻了个身，让她跪趴在床上，从后面攻了进去，这样进入得更深。德拉蔻呜咽了一声趴在了床上，可哈利把她拉了起来，扭过她的脸去吻她，一只手揉捏着她胸前的柔软，一只手去寻找她贝壳顶端的那颗珍珠。

三重的刺激让女孩无所适从了起来，她这才发现哈利的怀抱已经变得宽阔，他的手臂可以紧紧的抱住她让她动弹不得。

“太刺激了，哈利，不要了……”她眼睛里都是泪水。

可哈利根本不理她，她的花径在猛烈地吸绞他，夹的他一阵阵低喘，他感觉到从尾椎骨传来的冲动，他猛烈抽动了几下，猛地咬住德拉蔻的嘴唇，感觉来到了天堂。

德拉蔻一边哭一边抓紧了他的手臂，感觉他的粗大在她身体里跳动，他搂紧了她，咬住她的嘴唇，然后把她压倒在床上。

过了好一会两个人才能说话，哈利从德拉蔻身体里退了出来，取下小雨伞，打了个结丢进了壁炉。

他也是第一次，欲望散去才觉得他的小兄弟火辣辣地疼了起来，他转身去搂全身好像从水里捞出来的女孩，床单上都是水迹和血迹，他顿时心疼了起来。

“对不起，德拉蔻，你……很疼吧？”哈利不知道该不该帮她揉一揉。她一身都是他啃咬的痕迹，从脖子到大腿，整个人看上去可怜兮兮的，哈利又觉得肚子里一跳。

他赶紧压下自己太禽兽的念头，“我抱着你去洗澡吧？”

女孩低低地哼了一声，伸出手搂住哈利的脖子，她真的不想动了，魅药的热量渐渐从她身体里散去，下面有点丝丝拉拉的疼，还有腰，快要断了。

哈利抱着德拉蔻泡在浴缸里，给她清洗干净，摸着她纤细的身体，他的身体又跃跃欲试起来。德拉蔻阴暗地看着他，抓住他那不老实的小兄弟，“你敢，我给你扳断了他。”

干笑了两声，哈利老老实实地把她从浴缸里抱出来，擦干净。这张床是没办法睡了，好在德拉蔻的卧室就在隔壁。

哈利让德拉蔻躺在他的臂弯里，轻声地哄着她，“你为什么这么好，我刚才简直要死了，还疼吗？我们什么时候再试一次？不过，今天是怎么了，我怎么感觉特别奇怪……”

在哈利怀里找了一个舒服的姿势，德拉蔻打了个哈欠，“下次？哼哼……”

哈利赶紧去吻她，“没经验，有意见可以提，我一定改。”

“咬人的毛病可以改一改吗？”你教父是狗，你又不是。

“好好好……那么下次……”

“快睡觉，要不把你踹进壁炉。”

哈利亲了亲德拉蔻的额头，盘算着他的生日快到了，生日礼物就要一夜欢愉吧。


	65. 64

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 因为多了63.5章，所以跟lof上的章节差一章

小天狼星半夜饿醒了。

虽然克利切作为一个家养小精灵很糟糕，但吃的东西他还是很会做的。

可是今天厨房里连一根毛都没有，克利切本人也不知去向，小天狼星气呼呼地扔下了锅盖，给自己倒了一杯水。

但在回卧室的途中，他灵光的狗耳朵听到楼上似乎有动静。

克利切在干嘛？赶紧给我做点饭吃。

他上了楼，意外发现哈利房间的门虚掩着。难道哈利来了？小天狼星惊喜地想。

他想也没想就推开了门。

屋里没人，但他被屋子里的味道呛得打了个喷嚏。

身为一个成年人，霍格沃茨前校草，小天狼星自然知道那是什么味道，更何况那张揉得乱七八糟的床，痕迹斑斑的床单，满地乱扔的衣服，赫然昭示了这奸情现场的本质。

他还没到十六岁！那个该死的丫头！那个小妖精一看就是个敲骨吸髓的主儿，马尔福家专出下流胚，我就知道她绝对不会放过詹姆，啊不，哈利！

小天狼星气的血压上升，他想去推隔壁的门，又怕看到什么可怕的画面，转身回到卧室，一夜没睡着。

第二天，他一直等到日上三竿才等到那对小鸳鸯。事态明显比他预想的更糟，哈利敷衍地对他打了个招呼，然后就全身心地扑到德拉蔻身上了，一双眼睛亮晶晶的就差摇尾巴了。

“你真行……”德拉蔻娇嗔地瞪了哈利一眼，“精力魔药也不会熬吗？怪不得斯内普教授总给你零分。”

“魔药方面我真的没什么天赋，不过看你熬了之后我学会了，下次你歇着我来熬。”哈利也很不好意思，德拉蔻被他折腾得蔫蔫的，还得自己熬魔药。

小天狼星翻了一个白眼，“说到天赋，哈利有没有魔药天赋我不知道，但你们马尔福家爬别人床的天赋的确优秀。”卢修斯当年差不多也是五六年级就搞定了他的小姐姐。呸，下流的基因。

咣啷，德拉蔻直接把勺子丢进了小天狼星眼前的汤碗里，奶油浓汤飞了他一脸。

“我坐在这里可不是听你诋毁我和我的家族的。我还没问问舅舅您呢，您家的饭菜里怎么会有魅药？要不是哈利来了，你是要对我这个父母不在身边的小姑娘做什么吗？”德拉蔻扬起冷冰冰的灰眼睛咄咄逼人地说。

“魅……魅药？”哈利张大了嘴，他知道昨晚他们俩不对劲，但从来没往这方面想。

“你放X。”小天狼星直接掀了桌，“我他妈给你下毒药也不会下魅药。你以为你是谁？”

闪身躲过了满地狼藉，德拉蔻冷笑起来：“对，我不是安多米达姨妈，也不是詹姆波特，你才不会给我下魅药呢，要下也是下给哈利的，对不对？”

“你再说一遍！”直接抽出魔杖指向德拉蔻，小天狼星额头青筋直跳，他对流言从不在乎，但挑拨他跟哈利之间的关系就该死。

“教父！别这样！”哈利闪身把德拉蔻挡在身后，“德拉蔻只是说气话。”

“哈利，你别挡着她。她算什么东西，食死徒的女儿，将来的食死徒，你最好立刻跟她分道扬镳！”

“哈？我是食死徒的女儿？那你还是食死徒的弟弟呢！我跟哈利怎么样关你什么事？你难道想把哈利藏在你衣柜里藏到他八十岁？小天狼星你简直变态！”德拉蔻转身就上楼了，她不住在这里了，小天狼星被摄魂怪把脑子吸干了。

“德拉蔻，等我一下……”哈利只恨自己没长两张嘴，“教父，你说的太过分了，德拉蔻是女孩子，而且，真的，我们俩之间的事情不用你操心，我就是喜欢她，就算德拉蔻真的是食死徒，我也会跟她结婚的。”哈利皱着眉头飞快地埋怨了一通小天狼星，就冲上楼去找德拉蔻了。

小天狼星把厨房砸了个稀巴烂，转身也上楼了。

准备了一大堆订婚物品的克利切下楼来，看到满地狼藉的厨房很疑惑，难道魅药的药力还没过去？我是不是该再等半天再下来？

好在德拉蔻昨天刚搬过来，东西都没拆开，她把剩下的东西狠狠地丢在箱子里，气的浑身发抖。

明明应该是幸福的早晨啊，她在哈利的怀里醒来，感受到他疼惜的亲吻，他们还畅想了一毕业就搬到一起住，一起去旅行，等玩够了再结婚……结果都被小天狼星破坏了。

她再也不想看到小天狼星那张脸了。

“德拉蔻，你真的要搬走？你搬去哪里？卢修斯和纳西莎都不在国内。”哈利从来没看到德拉蔻气成这样，他小心翼翼地搂住她，抚摸着她的后背，“要不我们去破釜酒吧住两个月？那里也挺安全的。”

“我去斯内普教授家吧……我妈妈走之前拜托他照顾我来着。”德拉蔻趴在哈利的胸口顺气，“你就别跟我一起去了，教授看到你又要拿死蟑螂扔你了。”

这些老家伙为什么一个个都这样？你们一个个万年solo就算了，也不让我们年轻人谈恋爱吗？这是集体进入更年期了吗？

哈利一万个不喜欢德拉蔻住到斯内普教授家，但没办法，斯内普教授身边至少很安全，“那你小心点，有什么事赶紧联系我。”哈利想把小天狼星给他的双面镜塞给德拉蔻。

“拿走，我不要他的臭东西。”德拉蔻甩了甩手，“我会想办法联系你的。”她踮起脚亲了亲哈利的嘴角，他这一年又长高了。

打了个响指，多利出现在德拉蔻身边，“帮我把行李拿到蜘蛛尾巷斯内普教授家里，跟他说我一会就过去。”

可是斯内普在家里等到天黑，也没等到德拉蔻。他着了急，直接幻影移形到了格里莫广场，家里只有克利切一个人，他不高兴地说德拉蔻小姐上午就走了，接着波特少爷跟布莱克少爷吵了一架，两个人都走了，现在没有人在家。

小天狼星也走了？他可不能离开这件屋子啊，斯内普派守护神去联系邓布利多，又匆匆回了蜘蛛尾巷。他刚出现在门口，就看到了贝拉克里特斯，一脸冷笑，一只手抓着脸色煞白的德拉蔻。

“你就住在这儿？”贝拉用轻蔑的口气问，“这儿？这麻瓜的垃圾堆里？我们的人以前肯定没有光顾过……”她轻蔑地望着眼前一排排破旧的砖房，房子上的窗户在夜色中显得黑洞洞的，毫无生气。

“稀客啊，我想黑魔王很高兴知道你一离开阿兹卡班就耽于享乐，莱斯特兰奇。”斯内普薄薄的嘴唇扭曲成一个略带讥讽的微笑，眼睛在德拉蔻身上闪了闪，若无其事地滑开了。

他挥了一下魔杖，打开了房门：“想进来也可以，当然你愿意站在门口我也不介意。”

不远处的污水河传来一阵阵腥味，贝拉抽了抽鼻子，把德拉蔻往门里一推，“我没什么话跟你说，我不信任你，但黑魔王似乎很信任你，我那个傻妹妹似乎也很信任你，所以，现在你们可以庆贺马尔福家又一次得到了荣耀。”

她说完就转身走了，空气中剧烈的响了一声，贝拉幻影移形了。

观察了一下四周，斯内普拉着德拉蔻的手腕进了屋。

“德拉蔻，你去哪了？”其实斯内普心里已经知道了答案，但还是抱着一丝希望。

“去见黑魔王了。”德拉蔻捂住脸滑向最近的沙发，她指尖还在发抖，“教父，我能喝点什么吗？”

“虫尾巴，端一点饮料来。”斯内普用魔杖一指他身后那面书墙，砰的一声，一扇暗门打开了，露出一道窄窄的楼梯，一个小个子男人呆若木鸡地站在上面。

几秒钟后他回来了，用托盘端着一只脏兮兮的酒瓶和两只玻璃杯。他把托盘放在那张摇摇晃晃的桌子上，立刻三步并作两步地离开了，重重地关上了那扇被书隐藏的门。

酒瓶里是暗红色的葡萄酒，小精灵酿的，斯内普倒了半杯给德拉蔻，她接过来一饮而尽。

“我刚刚应该给你半杯蝙蝠血。”斯内普不赞同地看着她，“说说吧，怎么回事？”

“黑魔王发现了预言球并不是他要的那个，但他又不能明说他又一次失败了。所以他要暗着惩罚我爸爸。所以他给了我一个不可能完成的任务——他要我去杀邓布利多。”德拉蔻难看地笑了笑，挽起袖子，“我被标记了。”

可那段白皙光滑的手臂上什么都没有。

“我没看到标记。”斯内普皱着眉头说。

“很奇怪，标记出现了一会儿就消失了，我以为你们的也一样。”德拉蔻摇摇头，伏地魔没注意到这个，否则她可能就回不来了。

“跟里德尔之前给你的标记有关吗？”聪明人的脑子转得就是快。

“不知道，我会问问他的。”德拉蔻又给自己倒了一杯酒。

“黑魔王没有钻心剜骨你吧？”斯内普担心地看着德拉蔻苍白的脸色。

“没有，大约是我表现的很乐意很兴奋吧。”德拉蔻摇摇头，脸色苍白是因为精力魔药药效过了。

“想好了怎么办了吗？”斯内普向后靠在沙发背上，“我可以帮你，我答应了卢修斯和纳西莎照顾你，我不会让你一个人去完成不可能的任务。”

“谢谢你，教父，我现在只想要一张床睡觉。”德拉蔻站起来，不知道是不是酒的关系，她不再发抖了，甚至还能扯出一丝微笑，“这两个月，叨扰您了，我会像一只小老鼠一样安静的。”

“我不信，德拉蔻，你男朋友呢？他可是很吵闹的。”斯内普嘲讽地说，我不信他不来找你。

“男朋友？”德拉蔻又一次笑了起来，“从今天起，我没有男朋友了。”


	66. Chapter 66

小惠金区的街灯又一次一盏一盏地熄灭了。须发皆白的高个子巫师出现在黑暗里，他走向女贞路四号，轻轻地敲了敲门。

哈利还不知道自己被德拉蔻单方面解除了情侣关系，他跟小天狼星大吵了一架，通过壁炉回到了德思礼家。

他不明白小天狼星为什么不喜欢德拉蔻，他也对那一餐加了魅药的晚饭后怕得要命，如果那顿饭真的是德拉蔻和小天狼星吃了，那他现在就可以直接去找伏地魔火拼，力求死得又轻又快。

还有德拉蔻在斯内普教授那里还好吗？为什么没有联系他？没出什么事吧？焦躁的情绪让他一直没睡着，所以外面一黑他就跳了起来。

果然没一会儿，楼下传来了敲门声，费农姨夫嘟嘟囔囔去开门，然后发出一声短暂的尖叫，邓布利多低沉的声音传上了二楼，“晚上好，德思礼，必须承认，你的百子莲开得很茂盛。”

哈利一步两级地冲下楼梯，在离楼底还有几级时猛地刹住脚步，他很久没有跟邓布利多说话了，忽然感到了一阵紧张，他来干什么？小天狼星跟他告状了？霍格沃茨不禁止男女同学不正当的交往吧？

“哦，哈利，看来你没收到我的信。”邓布利多看到哈利表现得挺高兴，“不过我有个不好的消息要告诉你，关于小天狼星的。”

“什么？”哈利愣了一下，惊恐地问，“小天狼星怎么了？”

“他……离家出走了。”邓布利多变出了几杯蜂蜜酒飞给哈利，哈利一脸“啥玩意？”的表情，任由那高脚杯不停踢他的头。

“我不知道你们俩之间怎么了？我收到斯内普教授的口信说小天狼星不在格里莫广场了，于是我去了那里一趟，发现了他留的字条。他对自己的情绪感到很困惑，所以想要出门一趟，而且他还把所有的财产都留给你了。”邓布利多给哈利看了小天狼星写得歪七扭八的字条。

“分配财产？为什么看上去像封遗书？他不会找地方自杀吧？”哈利张大了嘴巴，我这个教父不是一般的难搞啊，我青春期还没叛逆呢，他先叛逆了。

“哦，哈利，小天狼星年纪不小了，人也很精明，他知道自己在做什么，你就不用替他担心了。所以恭喜你古灵阁账户里又多了一笔金子。”邓布利多轻松地说，凤凰社有特殊的沟通渠道，所以他倒不担心小天狼星失联。

“好吧……所以您今天来，就是告诉我这个吗？斯内普教授还说什么了吗？”既然邓布利多这么说了，哈利也就放下心了，小天狼星关在格里莫广场这么长时间，现在福吉下台了，他不再是通缉犯，出去玩玩也挺好的。

“我今天来是想找你跟我去见一个人，带上你的隐身衣。”邓布利多伸出左胳膊，哈利这时候才看到邓布利多的右手整个焦黑了，他吃了一惊。

“教授，你的手？”

“今天没时间解释了，我们得抓紧时间走了。”邓布利多语调轻快地说，然后拉着哈利幻影移形了。

费农姨夫摸了摸自己的小胡子，对佩妮姨妈说，“波特小子现在听起来发财了。”他刚刚只听见了金子两个字。

“我妹妹精明着呢。”佩妮望着夜色叹了口气，莉莉只对蜘蛛尾巷那个可怕的男孩犯糊涂。

邓布利多带着哈利去了一趟斯拉格霍恩家，那个热爱收集名人学生的老教授立刻被哈利吸引了，答应了邓布利多邀请他重新回到霍格沃茨教学的请求。

然后他把哈利送到了陋居。

莫丽韦斯莱见到了哈利立刻把他摁到了饭桌上，“亲爱的，你跟罗恩都好像中了伸长咒似的，我觉得你比去年至少长了4英寸，但只拉长不加宽就太可怕了，你饿了吗？我觉得虽然很晚了，但肉馅饼也不是不可以的对吧？”

哈利刚坐下，一只扁平脸、毛茸茸的姜黄色的猫就跳上了他的膝头，趴在他腿上呼噜呼噜地叫着。

“赫敏也在这儿？”他挠着克鲁克山的耳朵根，高兴地问。

“是的，她昨天来的，”韦斯莱夫人说，她指挥着大铁锅先给哈利做了一碗热乎乎的洋葱汤，然后十几个肉馅饼就飞到了哈利面前，“不过他们现在都睡了，他们以为你明天早晨才能到呢。”

洋葱汤很香，哈利一手勺子一手肉馅饼吃得很开心，可是他一吃东西就想起德拉蔻，想起那天晚上饭后的那些事情。他不想把那些热烈的爱与欢愉归结于魅药，那是早晚都要发生的事情，不过是提前了点而已。

晚上哈利睡在双胞胎的房间里，双胞胎现在很忙，住在对角巷的店铺楼上。哈利翻来覆去睡不着，不知道德拉蔻现在睡了没有，有没有想他。

德拉蔻倒是真的在想哈利，她在研究怎么写一封逻辑自洽的分手信。

蜘蛛尾巷的房子很小，虫尾巴还要占一间卧室，德拉蔻只能住另一间小卧室，小得只能放下一张床，所以不睡觉的时候，她只能呆在客厅里斯内普教授的眼皮低下。

揉烂了好多张羊皮纸，德拉蔻不耐烦地丢下了笔，她写不出来，她感觉那些烂俗的理由都苍白无力，哈利绝对不会接受的。

她盯着自己的左手臂，尖利刺痛的感觉还盘桓在那里，虽然没有标记，但她现在应该算是一个食死徒了，还跟救世主混在一起算什么呢？就哈利那蹩脚的大脑封闭术，不过给彼此徒增危险罢了。

卢修斯曾说伏地魔不要没毕业的小巫师，但现在看来他料错了，没得到真正的预言球让他很生气，生气到他不想杀她，只想折磨她，给她无法完成的任务，看她的挣扎与惶恐。

或许我会比哈利死得更早，德拉蔻想。

但那也没什么，德拉蔻扯了一张纸，开始写信：“亲爱的爸爸妈妈，你们好吗？我现在住在斯内普教授家里，他有个家养小精灵叫虫尾巴，所以我过得还不错……”她已经拜托斯内普教授瞒着卢修斯了，她的家人在国外还算安全，所以能瞒多久算多久。

给卢修斯的信好写，但问题还是哈利。德拉蔻暗想，要不我说自己爱上了斯内普教授？她把眼神移动到斯内普教授的大鼻子上，他也算是德拉蔻儿童时期的偶像了，她的眼睛自动打开了十级美颜，长得挺帅的不是吗？

斯内普教授被她看得浑身难受，他不满地瞪了她一眼，“不管你在转什么坏主意，别牵扯到我。”

“切……”德拉蔻撇了撇嘴，他这么聪明居然还没秃头，世界真不公平。

想到秃头，德拉蔻忽然想起了韦斯莱先生，他现在的发型已经是个完美的地中海了。德拉蔻提醒过赫敏，罗恩将来也一定会秃，得到了赫敏的一个大白眼。

德拉蔻忽然有了一个好主意。

早晨哈利是被震耳欲聋的开门声和罗恩的大巴掌打醒的。

“罗恩，别打他！”赫敏责备地说。

哈利昨晚一直在想德拉蔻直到两三点才睡着，他缓了好久才想起自己身在何处。

“你们俩好吗？”他摸到眼镜，罗恩的脸才清楚了起来。赫敏坐在他身边，神采奕奕，看上去似乎漂亮了很多。

“从来没这么好过。”罗恩对着哈利露出雪白的牙齿。

“德拉蔻好吗？”赫敏问道。

“恩……实际上我不知道。”哈利耸耸肩，他简单说了德拉蔻跟小天狼星吵了起来，现在住在斯内普教授家里的事情，但他没说为什么吵。

“一定是小天狼星不对，”罗恩立马说，去年他们住在格里莫广场的时候，小天狼星也没少跟韦斯莱太太吵架，在罗恩心里，小天狼星不怎么讲理。

“嗨，哈利，你好。”金妮没精打采地走了进来，一屁股坐到了哈利床上。她的药丢了，要是被韦斯莱太太发现一定会杀了她的，她心惊胆战了好几天，但什么事情也没发生。

而且，她家里还来了一位不速之客。

“阿利，你好。”美艳逼人的芙蓉德拉库尔端着哈利的早饭走了进来，韦斯莱夫人跟在她身后，满脸不高兴，金妮立刻背对着芙蓉翻了一个白眼。

“你好，芙蓉，你……为什么会在这？”哈利吃惊地说。

“他们没有告诉你吗？我要跟比尔结婚了，明年夏天。”芙蓉高兴地说，“我现在每天只在古灵阁上半天班，所以比尔让我来陋居跟大家熟悉熟悉。”说完她优雅轻快地下楼了。

但莫丽和金妮明显都不高兴

“他们的决定太仓促了，”韦斯莱太太说，“神秘人回来了让大家人心惶惶，都有一种朝不保夕的感觉……上次神秘人得势的时候就是这样，到处都有人私奔——”

“包括你和爸爸。”金妮调皮地说。

“是啊，没错，但你们的父亲和我是天生的一对，还需要等什么呢？”韦斯莱夫人说。他们在学校就怀了孩子，怕被家长们打死，所以一毕业就私奔了。“可是比尔和芙蓉……唉……他们到底有什么共同之处呢？比尔是一个勤勤恳恳、脚踏实地的人，芙蓉却……”

“是一个懒婆娘，”金妮点点头抢着说道，“不过，比尔并不是那么脚踏实地。他是个解咒员，对吗，他喜欢来点儿冒险，来点儿精彩……所以他才会喜欢黏痰。”

看到这大型双标现场，哈利露出一个尴尬的笑脸，女人真可怕，他觉得芙蓉很勇敢，她为了比尔一毕业就来英国工作了。她那么漂亮，是个很好的女孩子，哈利不懂莫丽和金妮为什么这么刻薄。

莫丽下楼之后，金妮接着说：“妈妈会想办法阻止这件事的，信不信由你。”

“她怎么可能办到呢？”哈利问。

“她三天两头请唐克斯来吃饭。我想她是希望比尔能爱上唐克斯。我也巴不得这样，我情愿让唐克斯成为我们家的一员。”

哈利几乎要翻白眼了，这算什么？唐克斯跟比尔看起来一点都不来电。

他之前还一直觉得莫丽和金妮是头脑清楚的女巫，现在看来她们一遇到关乎自身的事情立马变得昏庸了起来。比尔又不是傻子，这方法蠢极了。

“我觉得这个方法成功不了。”哈利实话实说，罗恩在旁边拼命点头。

“哼，我想，你大概是喜欢黏痰叫你‘阿利’时的那副腔调吧？”金妮盯着哈利轻蔑地说。

此时韦斯莱夫人在楼下拼命摇铃，不知道这是什么暗号，罗恩和赫敏立刻站了起来，往门口走，“你先吃饭吧，哈利，我们下楼给韦斯莱夫人帮忙。”

金妮坐在哈利床上没动，她眨了眨眼：“我妈妈就是不想单独跟黏痰呆在一起才叫大家下去的。哈利，你脸上沾了什么？”她伸手去碰哈利的脸。

“哎呦，我来的不是时候。”德拉蔻的声音从门口传了过来，她抱着双臂站在门口，冷冷地看着哈利和金妮。

哈利看到德拉蔻高兴地不得了，他猛地一掀床单想起来，他使的劲儿太大了，金妮一下子从床上滑到了地板上。

德拉蔻转身就走，她就知道金妮不会放弃机会亲近哈利的，现在她只要借题发挥就行了。


	67. Chapter 67

德拉蔻还没找到最近的壁炉就被哈利从身后抱了一个满怀，他把脸埋在她的颈窝里深吸了一口她身上的味道，忽然感觉清晨的生理反应又来了。

“蔻蔻，这几天怎么都不跟我联系，我好想你。”哈利搂紧德拉蔻，把身体紧贴在她腰上。

德拉蔻被他的某部位戳得涨红了脸，“我生气了，我不想跟你说话，梅林的吊带袜，哈利波特，你放开我。”

“不行，”哈利凑在她耳边说，“没有你挡着，我这样太尴尬了，你得把我送回卧室去。”

金妮拍了拍屁股，从地上爬了起来，目不斜视地从像是连体婴的两人身边走了过去，下了楼。她表现得毫不在乎，其实牙都快要咬碎了。

看着金妮消失了，哈利松开了德拉蔻，一把把她拉进了卧室，低头开始吻她。两个人亲密关系更进一步之后，不管是拥抱或亲吻都带了欲念，哈利一门心思把德拉蔻往床上按。

“哈利，哈利！”德拉蔻费了好大劲儿才把化身巨章鱼的哈利从她嘴上扒拉下来，“你干什么！我们那天晚上是个错误，错误！我不想再继续了。”

“哦……”哈利顿时蔫了，“那我不动你了，对不起，我今后一定控制。”

“不，其他的我也不想继续了，”德拉蔻扬起冷冰冰的灰眼睛，“我已经十六岁了，这两年就要订婚了，不应该有不名誉的绯闻传出来，而且你不是还有韦斯莱小姐吗？所以我不想跟你继续了。”

“我跟金妮什么也没有啊，订婚？你跟我订婚不就好了？”哈利疑惑地拉住德拉蔻，“小天狼星离家出走了，我找到他就让他去跟你父亲商量订婚的事情。”

“呵，哈利，你搞清楚，”德拉蔻嘲讽地笑了一下，戳了一下哈利的胸膛，“我只会嫁给纯血巫师，你，是纯血吗？”

“什么？”哈利愣了一下，德拉蔻从来没在他面前说过血统论，她跟赫敏也玩得相当好，他从来没有想过德拉蔻会嫌弃他不是纯血。“你……你从来没说过……”

“因为我从来没有想过跟你结婚，哈利，不过是想趁着年轻跟救世主玩一玩而已。没关系，被你占了便宜我也认了，但我不想跟你继续了，毕竟你的技术……，我希望韦斯莱小姐不嫌弃你。”德拉蔻轻浮地笑了笑，站起来拍了拍被哈利揉皱的裙子，“我该说的都说完了，大家好聚好散，不要纠缠不清。”

“德拉蔻，你这样对我也太不公平了吧？”哈利挣大了眼睛，“你说结束就结束吗？你把我当什么了？”

“恩……可以炫耀的玩具？”德拉蔻伸手拍拍他的脸，“其实能当马尔福小姐的玩具，你应该感到荣幸啊，波特先生。”

她有一双卢修斯的眼睛，哈利一直都知道，但他不知道雨后最晴朗的高远天空能瞬间变成寒冬冰封的海面，那里面再也没有柔云与阳光，只剩无尽的冷。

“不……你骗我。”哈利睁大他翠绿色的眼睛，那里面绵延出无尽的湿意，德拉蔻轻蔑地看了他一眼，盈盈地转身，她仍旧站的笔直，好像当初那个冷淡高傲的女孩。

她是没有感情的大天使。神爱世人，神把世人逐出乐园，神给世人绵延无尽的大洪水。

不知道过了多久，赫敏悄悄地从门口伸进一颗头，“哈利？德拉蔻走了？”她看到金妮下了楼就对芙蓉说酸话，问了一句才知道德拉蔻来了。她觉得应该给两人留够亲热的时间，可午饭都快做好了，哈利也不下来，她的悄悄摸到门口，门没关，里面什么声音也没有，伸出一只眼睛瞄了一眼，只看到哈利呆呆地坐在那里，一副失魂落魄的样子。

这两个人怎么了？吵架了？

“恩，走了，再也不来了。”哈利摘下眼镜，擦了擦镜片上的水雾，对着赫敏露出一个比哭还难看的笑容。

“怎么了？哈利，德拉蔻怎么了？”赫敏吓坏了，别看她平时气势汹汹好像很强势，但其实她对朋友的负面情绪非常敏感，哈利这个状态绝对不是吵个架这么简单。

“赫敏，德拉蔻跟我分手了。”哈利眨眨眼，低声说。

楼下窗户啪啪作响，三只几乎一模一样的大猫头鹰在窗口扑闪翅膀，罗恩拿了信顿时呆住了，然后他拼命往楼上跑。

“哈利，赫敏，O．W．Ls考试成绩送来了，你们在干什么……我去，哈利你搂着赫敏干吗？……哈利，你哭了？”罗恩举着三个大信封，感觉留也不是，走也不是。

赫敏一把把哈利推到了一边，颤抖地拿过自己的考试成绩，“天啊，天啊，我考砸了……哦哦哦哦，我一定每一门都不及格！”

赫敏大小姐颤抖地抱着信封走了，走到门口的时候，她略微从成绩上分了分神，扭头对哈利说了一句，“一定出什么事了，哈利，事情绝对不是德拉蔻说的那样的，她喜不喜欢你我看得比你清楚……哦不，我的成绩……”然后她就走了，听声音是去了厕所，从里面锁上了门。

扁了扁嘴，哈利问呆愣在那里的罗恩，“你觉得德拉蔻喜欢我吗？”

“说实话，”罗恩眨眨眼，“整个霍格沃茨的男生都觉得你配不上她。”斯莱特林玫瑰是多少男生的梦中情人啊。

“我就知道。”哈利又把脸埋进了床单里。

“所以，如果她不喜欢你，你们能好到现在就是个奇迹了不是吗？”

不知道罗恩有没有说服哈利，不过他下楼吃午饭了，而且非常能吃，每样菜他都吃了三份，大约是化悲痛为食欲了。

剩下的暑假他就在陋居的花园里抽打地精，或者跟赫敏罗恩金妮打打2v2魁地奇，他有意跟金妮保持距离，只好跟赫敏一组，赫敏打得非常烂，所以两队各有输赢。

他的O．W．Ls考试成绩还行，但魔药只得了良好，斯内普的高级班肯定不要他，又少了一个跟德拉蔻同班的机会，他忽然后悔没有好好学魔药了。

暑假结束之前，他收到了霍格沃茨的信，信里通知他当选了格兰芬多的魁地奇队队长。赫敏和罗恩都很高兴，哈利只是淡淡地笑了一下。他感觉这个暑假他受的刺激太多了，开心的阈值变得高不可攀。

为了去对角巷买课本，魔法部派来专车来接哈利，邓布利多则派了海格做保镖。伏地魔自从高调复出之后（伏地魔表示我哪里高调了？就去抢了个预言球，还是个错的。），整个魔法界都凄风苦雨。对角巷现在空空荡荡，很多店主不知道是跑了还是被杀了，店铺都关了门。

赫敏，罗恩和哈利都长高了，需要买新长袍。海格等在门口，让哈利他们自己进摩金夫人的长袍店。

看到海格站在门口，哈利忽然有一种预感，这情形跟他第一次在对角巷见到德拉蔻的情形一模一样。

他颤抖着手，拉开门走了进去。店里好像空无一人，可门刚关，哈利就听见一排绿色和蓝色的礼袍后面传来一个熟悉的声音。

“我觉得我完全有能力独自出来买东西，我一个人来，难道咱们俩不都更轻松吗？”德拉蔻不满地说。

“在家里忐忑不安可不轻松，你要知道，现在谁都不能单独出来逛。”一个更熟悉的低沉声音说。

罗恩立刻打了一个寒战，他对着赫敏做了一个口型——斯内普。

“摩金夫人，给这位先生也做几件新袍子吧，要最新的法国样式，料子也要这种新的——你也看出来了吧，他这件衣服至少穿了十年了。”德拉蔻毫不客气地对着斯内普指手画脚，说实话她看不惯他的破袍子不是一天两天了。

“我可不要。”斯内普皱起眉头。

“哦，亲爱的，你这句话算是说到点子上了。”摩金夫人狂点头，要是人人都跟你一样十年不做新衣服那我不就饿死了？她挥了挥魔杖，几根针已经飞到了斯内普身上，很有些你反抗我就扎死你的架势。

哈利一句话也不说，狠狠地盯着德拉蔻，她还是那么白皙漂亮，不知道是不是他的错觉，她好像稍微瘦了一点，显得脸上的一双大眼睛更大了。

“呦，救世之星来了。”无路可退的斯内普教授转眼就看到了三人组，他立刻扯出一个不怀好意的笑容，示意摩金夫人先接待他们。

但是摩金夫人不傻，德拉蔻刚才说的样式和料子都是今年最贵的，斯内普个子又高大，做一件他的成衣顶十件霍格沃茨的小校袍，她理也不理哈利他们，指挥着几根针在斯内普身上插来插去。

“嗨，德拉蔻，暑假过得好吗？”赫敏看德拉蔻一点都没有打招呼的意思，小心翼翼地问。

“恩，挺好的。”德拉蔻对她笑笑，跟哈利不同，她一眼都没看他。

“我说，你们俩怎么了？吵架了？”罗恩抓抓头，哈利禁止他问德拉蔻的一切问题，赫敏也什么都不跟他说，所以他啥也不知道。

哈利一声不吭，罗恩又用疑惑的眼神去看德拉蔻。

“他没告诉你？其实我们……”

德拉蔻耸耸肩正准备说话，哈利好像忽然解除了石化一样冲着她扑过去，想要捂她的嘴。“别说，德拉蔻，别说。”

德拉蔻本来就站在脚凳上，哪经得住哈利这一扑，两个人稀里哗啦摔倒在那一排绿色和蓝色的礼袍里面，把整个架子都撞倒了。

“你们怎么回事？大白天发酒疯？”摩金夫人怒瞪着赫敏，好像她是哈利的家长一样。

“对不起，摩金夫人……”赫敏抱歉地扯出一个尴尬的笑。

斯内普被针扎得像个标本，撇了撇嘴，啥也没说。

哈利和德拉蔻埋在衣服堆里，德拉蔻摔得头晕脑胀，眼前直冒金星，忽然一张熟悉的嘴唇贴了上来，实在亲过太多次，她下意识地去回应他，然后意识到那是哈利。

“别这样，我们已经分手了，”她小声说，知道外面站了一堆人。

“不，没有，我不同意，我不同意我们就没有，你不能单方面做决定。”哈利被德拉蔻的回应鼓舞了，他又深深地吸吮了一下，才从衣服堆里爬出来。

“我觉得你们还是到脱凡成衣店去吧。”摩金夫人不高兴地对哈利说，她挥舞了一下魔杖，衣架立了起来，那一排长袍又整齐地挂了上去，用魔杖尖在上面一扫，灰尘就像被吸尘器吸走一样没有了。

德拉蔻挣扎着坐起来，感觉袍子上别着的针都扎进她的肉里了。

爸爸说的真对，每次遇见救世主准没好事。


	68. Chapter 68

当三人组走向脱凡成衣店的时候，罗恩终于灵光一闪，搞清楚了当前的状况。

“德拉蔻不要你了是不是，哥们？”德拉蔻终于醒悟了？他低头看赫敏，那他干的蠢事比哈利多多了，亲爱的别抛弃我，然后他就抱得赫敏基本没办法走路了。

“罗纳德，你赶紧松手！”赫敏涨红了脸大叫，可她挣扎不过他的长手长脚。

哈利默默地掏出魔杖，再秀恩爱就除你武器。

“怎么啦？”韦斯莱夫人和金妮抱着一大堆书来了，她们惊讶地望着三人组，你们这是在玩什么游戏啊。

“呵呵呵呵呵，”尬笑着罗恩松开了赫敏，他张了张嘴，被赫敏捏了一下，“摩金夫人那里生意太好了，我们正打算去脱凡成衣店呢。”

“什么？现在这么萧条，她居然还赶客？”韦斯莱夫人不满地说。

“啊，那是因为德拉蔻在里面嘛，那小妮子天天穿的不重样，摩金夫人当然先接待她了。不过，哈利，她选的那件墨绿色的袍子的确很好看，我觉得你也可以做一件同样的。”海格傻乎乎地说，他只是在三个人刚进去的时候透过窗户看了一眼，看到了斯内普教授在里面之后，就放心地看街景去了。

哈利露出跟罗恩一样的尬笑，大步向脱凡成衣店走去，把其他人甩在后面。不过做一件同样颜色的袍子的确是个很好的主意。

三个人在脱凡成衣店做好了衣服，便打算去乔治和弗雷德的笑话商店看看，据说他们的生意特别好。

“哇！”罗恩猛地停住脚步，捂住嘴惊呼。

周围店铺的门脸都暗淡无光，而弗雷德和乔治的橱窗像烟火展览一样吸引着人们的眼球。普通的行人都忍不住扭过头看着那橱窗，还有几个人显得特别震惊，停下脚步，一副痴迷的样子。橱窗里五光十色，摆着各种各样旋转、抽动、闪烁、跳跃和尖叫的商品。

哈利终于笑了起来，这是德拉蔻甩了他之后，他第一次发自内心地感觉开心。他和罗恩挤进小店里，里面全是顾客，哈利简直挤不到货架前面。他左右看看，只见纸箱子一直堆到了天花板上。

双胞胎在霍格沃茨最后一年发明的速效逃课糖非常受欢迎，已经卖得只剩最后一盒。

“哈利，哈利，你可能需要这个，”罗恩指着写着大大“白日梦咒”的纸盒说，那箱子上印着一幅色彩鲜艳的图画：一位英俊青年和一个如痴如醉的姑娘一起站在海盗船的甲板上。

“只要念一个咒语，你就能进入一场高质量的、绝顶逼真的三十分钟的白日梦，适用于普通学校上课，操作简单，绝对令人难以察觉（副作用包括表情呆滞和轻微流口水）。不向十六岁以下少年出售。”哈利念着包装盒上的说明，开始用眼刀杀死罗恩。

“快看谁来了，我们的天使投资人，”笑容满面的弗雷德站在他们面前，他身上穿着一套品红色的长袍，跟他火红色的头发配在一起很不协调，但十分耀眼。“你喜欢什么就随便拿，这里不用你花钱，如果别人问起来，别忘了告诉他们是从这儿弄到的。”

“那怎么行，我当然要给钱的。”哈利笑起来，他已经摸出钱包来了。

“当然行了，刚刚德拉蔻就拿走了一堆，我说她可真是个天生的买卖人，你没看到她看账本的速度，我第一次对马尔福产生发自内心的敬意，我之前还以为她是个只会撒钱的娇小姐。”乔治也从后面钻了出来，“之前她说让我们加大黑魔法防御产品的研发，真的高瞻远瞩，现在魔法部都来跟我们订货了。”

“德拉蔻来过？”哈利扁了扁嘴，他来晚了。

“是的，不过她身后跟着老蝙蝠，所以只呆了十分钟就走了，她可喜欢那个白日梦咒了。她还说要把这个东西改良了卖给麻瓜，说我们会比毒贩子还赚钱。哈利，什么是毒贩子？”

“额……”哈利觉得不能把这种违法犯罪的东西告诉双胞胎，他们可不会管麻瓜的法律。

在靠近窗口的地方放着一排耀眼的粉红色产品，旁边围了一群兴奋的女孩，叽叽喳喳地笑个不停。金妮拉着赫敏在一旁警惕地张望。

“去看看吧，”弗雷德得意地说，“最高级的迷情剂，别处是找不到的。”

金妮怀疑地扬起一道眉毛。“管用吗？”

“那还用说，每次效果可以长达二十四个小时，这得取决于那个男孩的体重——”

“——和那个女孩的迷人程度。”乔治突然又出现在他们身边，说道。“但我们可不能把它卖给我们的亲妹妹，”他补充道，表情突然变得严肃了，“尤其是她现在已经走马灯似的跟五个男孩搞得挺热乎……”

“别听罗恩胡说，”金妮扫了一眼哈利，确认他没有听到。

“可你确实跟那个什么拉文克劳分手了，然后现在跟迪安托马斯在一起。”弗雷德严肃地说。

“对，没错，”金妮平静地说，“但我上次见到他时，毫无疑问他只是一个男孩，而不是五个。”

“得了得了，别跟我们耍滑头了，我们在霍格沃茨的消息灵通着呢。可是你的男朋友换得有点儿太勤了吧？”

此时哈利已经转了过来，金妮立刻扬起了眉毛，两只手叉在后腰上。她脸上怒气冲冲的表情极像韦斯莱夫人，“我的事不用你管。”

本来哈利还想跟弗雷德说几句话，看到他们兄妹吵了起来，立刻移开了视线。透过玻璃窗，他看到了德拉蔻，她一个人走在街上，身上披着一件很大的披风，还戴上了兜帽，一副很警惕的样子。她走的很快，一会儿就消失在窗子边，不见了。

想都没多想，哈利追了出去。他走了几步，想了想，拿出了隐身衣。

他加快脚步往前赶去，好在现在对角巷非常萧条，根本没有几个行人。所以他很快就追上了德拉蔻，他看到她左右张望了一下，闪身钻进了翻倒巷。

哈利有一种预感，他冲向博金博克黑魔法商店。

果然，在那些装满骷髅和旧瓶子的箱子中间，德拉蔻背对他站着，就在那个黑色大柜子的后面。

从德拉蔻的手势看，她正在倨傲地说话。

店主博金先生是一个头发油亮、身材佝偻的人，此刻就站在她面前。他脸上的表情很古怪，夹杂着怨恨和恐惧。

哈利穿着隐身衣悄悄地靠近，好在店门并没有关严实。

“你只需要告诉我怎么修就行了，其它的废话可以不用说了。”德拉蔻冷冷地说，

博金紧张地舔了舔嘴唇，“唉，我没有亲眼看见它，恐怕很难说得清，可能根本就没办法。我什么也不能保证。”

“那就是你的问题了，博金先生。你知道敷衍我是什么后果，我给你几天好好想想。好了，我得走了。别忘了替我好好保管那东西，我会用得着的。”

“你不想现在就拿走吗？”

“不，当然不想，我拿着它走在街上像什么话？你别把它卖掉就是了。”德拉蔻露出看白痴的表情。

“当然不会，马尔福小姐。”

博金深深地鞠了一躬，他对卢修斯马尔福也是这样鞠躬的。

接着，店门上的铃铛响了起来，德拉蔻优雅地走出了小店，在出门的一刹那，倨傲的表情就变得忧虑了起来。

哈利想追上她，可又觉得不放心，她到底在博金店里干什么？她有事情，却不想告诉他，甚至找一堆理由要把他甩开。

思考了一会儿，他收起隐身衣，推开门走了进去。

“博金先生，你好，你们的对话我都听见了，你是不是不要命了？恩？”他模仿着卢修斯露出倨傲的表情，看到博金瞬间慌了神。

“哈利……波特……”博金磕磕巴巴地说，手好像要去掏魔杖，可是颤抖了几下，他什么也没掏出来，“我们说了什么，呵呵，我们什么也没说啊。”

“大约你不知道我刚刚就站在她身边吧。”哈利拿出隐身衣晃了一下，博金立刻像见了腥的猫一样对隐身衣露出了眼馋的表情。

但一会儿他就回归了现实，垮下了肩膀，“波特先生，我只是个生意人，我只想好好活着，我不想跟邓布利多对着干，可我有什么办法啊，那……那可是神秘人啊……”

啧，哈利在心里疼了一下，原来如此，德拉蔻还是没逃过伏地魔的手心啊。

难过吗？不，他只是心疼她，为什么她要面对这些？跟她同龄的女孩在笑话商店买逃课糖，而她在想尽一切办法保住自己的命，或许，她还想保住他的命。

“那你打算怎么办？”哈利想象着卢修斯胜券在握的声音 ，“你的态度决定了你的命运，博金先生。”

不要再把一切责任揽在自己肩膀上了，你也不过才十六岁。哈利捏紧自己的拳头，他必须为她做点什么。


	69. Chapter 69

暑假剩下的时间，哈利挺忙的，他从博金那里得到了一点消息，但他对这些消息完全摸不着头脑，他写信给小天狼星求助，海德薇飞出去又带着信回来了，看来他的教父又不知道狗到哪里去了。

靠不靠谱啊，真是的。哈利愤愤地想，灵机一动，他给某个似乎很靠谱的人写了一封信。

罗恩和赫敏对他那天半路失踪的事完全没有兴趣，主要是罗恩从哈利和德拉蔻的分手事件中得出来人生无常，女朋友说没就可能会没的教训。认识到了自己之前五年就是个彻头彻尾的大傻蛋，于是对赫敏空前热情起来。他们沉浸在热恋的缠绵中无法自拔，周围五米都是进去就化为飞灰的圣光圈。

所以韦斯莱家住起来就没那么舒服了，除了秀恩爱的罗恩赫敏，还有阴阳怪气的金妮，夸夸其谈的芙蓉，尴尬不安的莫丽，家庭气氛空前奇怪。哈利甚至都盼着快点开学了。

格里莫广场12号，德拉蔻从手臂上揭下一张像是薄薄的皮一样的东西，“这玩意吓得博金不轻。”那是个假的黑魔标记，贴在手臂上还会动，跟真的一模一样。来自自身就是个二手货的汤姆里德尔学长。

他留给德拉蔻的伤疤在他重生之后变成了黑魔标记，一个人是不会被标记两次的，所以德拉蔻虽然被标记了，但却不是现任黑魔王的食死徒，只能算是学生黑魔王的食死徒。

“你准备怎么干？”里德尔问她。小天狼星跑了之后，凤凰社也撤出了这个地方，格里莫广场忽然又变成一栋空屋，布莱克夫人挺不适应的，克利切知道自己搞砸了事情，躲在阁楼不下来。

“我准备跟邓布利多商量一下，能不能让我杀他一下。”德拉蔻歪着头，早知道小天狼星要跑，自己不如不搬走，这里可比斯内普那里舒服多了。

“你倒是很直接，我甚至觉得邓布利多有可能会答应你，他是挺精明的，但格兰芬多对傻乎乎的牺牲精神情有独钟。”里德尔玩着手里的魔杖，他的魔杖是DA时候偷偷复制哈利的，不太听话，本来想去奥利凡德那里再买一根，可是奥利凡德关了店跑了，所以只能继续用这一根。

“我倒是不抱太大希望，不过里德尔学长，偷东西是不好的，你拿这个挂坠盒得到布莱克夫人的同意了吗？”

“这个不是布莱克家的东西，”这是魂器啊，你们这群白痴，他要弄走研究研究，毕竟他现在知道灵魂当然是越完整越好，否则会沦为一个疯子。

“我看到你从门口高脚柜里拿的。”说谎不打草稿。

“这是伏地魔的东西。”里德尔拉过德拉蔻的手放在挂坠盒上，“感觉到了吗？保护性的黑魔法。”

挂坠盒一阵滚烫，德拉蔻立刻缩回了手，“啧，你难道是个黑魔法物品探测仪吗？”

“我恐怕这东西不止一个。”里德尔抚摸着挂坠盒说，“帮我留意一下这种东西，可能是不同外形的东西。”

“凭什么？”德拉蔻对他吐舌头，真当你是我领导了？

“不会让你白干的，你这个贪婪的小毒蛇。”摸摸德拉蔻的脑袋，对于自己唯一的食死徒，里德尔表示除了惯着还能怎么样呢？

霍格沃茨特快终于又要发车了，芙蓉在站台送他们，她恋恋不舍地亲了一下哈利，罗恩也往跟前凑，又看到了赫敏想往后退，结果金妮伸出脚拌了他一下，他摔倒在芙蓉脚边的灰尘里。

“金妮，别欺负罗恩！”哈利无奈地把罗恩从灰尘里拉起来，赫敏赶紧上前问他有没有事。罗恩气的满脸通红，狠狠瞪了金妮一眼，匆匆钻进了车里，赫敏连忙也跟了上去。

在站台上张望了一下，哈利没看到德拉蔻，或许她跟着斯内普先走了？或许她已经上车了？上车了她也在级长包厢，唉。

“哈利，快点，我们没时间了。哦，对了，你跟我们一起过圣诞节，我已经跟邓布利多说好了。”莫丽韦斯莱推了他一把，“在学校要乖乖的哦！”

瞬间哈利以为自己五岁而不十六岁。哎，如果站台上不是莫丽而是他真的妈妈就好了。今年他的生日被所有人遗忘了，之前至少还有德拉蔻记得，今年他什么礼物也没收到。

这个暑假就是一团糟。罗恩和赫敏去了级长包厢，他拉下脸去找空包厢，无视周围盯着他看的叽叽喳喳的女生们。

她们真肤浅，德拉蔻从来不对别的男孩子指指点点议论纷纷，哈利想。

越想德拉蔻越觉得她太好了，根本不是其他女生比得上的。

哈利摇摇头，去了纳威和卢娜那一个包厢，纳威正撅着屁股在座位低下找他的青蛙，卢娜正在看最新的《唱唱反调》，脸上戴着一个奇怪的防妖眼镜。听到这个学期没有DA集训了，他们都有点失望。

一群四年级女生正在玻璃窗外窃窃私语，叽叽嘎嘎地傻笑。

“你去问他！”

“不，你去！”

“还是我去吧！”一个看上去很大胆的姑娘说，她长着一双黑黑的大眼睛、突出的下巴和一头乌黑的长发。“你好，哈利，我是罗米达，罗米达·万尼。”她自信地大声说，“你为什么不坐到我们车厢里去呢？我们挺想跟你交朋友的。”

“不，我女朋友不喜欢我跟别的女生太亲近。”哈利摇摇头，只要德拉蔻不跳出来全校昭告他们分手了，他绝对就当这事没发生。

“噢，”那姑娘显得非常吃惊，“噢，好吧。”然后她退了出去，关上了身后的门。

车窗外的天气忽晴忽阴，整个夏天都是这样。刚驶过寒冷的迷雾，就见到了晴朗而微弱的阳光。

虽然哈利眼巴巴地等着德拉蔻来巡查列车，但他只等来了罗恩和赫敏。

“我饿死了，餐车什么时候才能来呢？”罗恩一屁股坐在哈利旁边，揉着他的肚子。“德拉蔻作为级长竟然没去值勤！她只是跟斯莱特林的其他几个同学一起坐在车厢里，我们经过时看见的。”

“什么？在哪个包厢？她在干什么？”哈利眼睛亮了起来，他没看到她巡查还以为她不在火车上。

“没干什么，就坐着，好像在看书？”罗恩表示他只是撇了一眼。

“我觉得她好像瘦了。”赫敏叹了口气，德拉蔻连对她也冷淡了。

“我去找她。”哈利跳了起来，“我……我穿着隐身衣偷偷去……”越说他越没有底气，德拉蔻一定不会高兴的。

“别想了，哈利，外面都是来偷看你的低年级小姑娘，你穿着隐身衣是过不去的。”罗恩耸耸肩，《预言家日报》现在对哈利大肆吹捧，他基本跟明星差不多了。

“哦，xx。”哈利骂了一句脏话，赫敏不满地皱起了眉头。

此时车厢的门又被拉开了，一个气喘吁吁的三年级女生走了进来。

“我来把这些送给纳威隆巴顿和哈利……波……波特。”她结结巴巴地说，目光刚与哈利对上，立刻羞得满脸通红。她递过来两卷扎着紫色绸带的羊皮纸。哈利疑惑地接过写着他姓名的纸卷，那女生就跌跌撞撞地跑出了车厢。

“什么东西？”罗恩看着哈利打开纸卷，问道。

“一封请柬。”哈利说。

哈利：

如果你能在C号车厢与我共进午餐，我将非常高兴。

你忠实的

H．E．F．斯拉格霍恩教授

邓布利多说过斯拉格霍恩最喜欢收集名人学生，没想到他动作那么快，在火车上就开始组织餐会了。

当哈利和纳威一起到达Ｃ号车厢时，才发现斯拉格霍恩不止邀请了他们两个。还有布雷斯扎比尼和另外两个七年级男生，但令他吃惊的是居然还有金妮。

正如哈利早就怀疑到的，这儿的每个人似乎都是因为跟某个很有影响的大人物沾亲带故才受到邀请的，除了金妮。

而金妮受到邀请是因为斯拉格霍恩经过这位她的车厢时，看见她施了一个绝顶精彩的蝙蝠精魔咒。——哈利想知道这个咒语落在了谁的脸上，这可是一个恶咒，要是麦格教授看到了，金妮的禁闭是逃不掉了。但斯拉格霍恩似乎并不在乎。

哈利和纳威百无聊赖地坐在那里听斯拉格霍恩教授吹牛，金妮一直不停地在他身后扮鬼脸。哈利偶尔能接收到扎比尼怜悯的目光，恐怕刚刚他就跟德拉蔻坐在同一个包厢里，这让哈利有点嫉妒。不过斯拉格霍恩准备了很多吃的，所以他们至少没被饿着。

直到外面暮色四合，斯拉格霍恩才放他们走。金妮似乎想跟哈利说几句话，可哈利一个劲儿地盯着扎比尼的后脑勺。

他忽然有了一个主意，如果他可以跟着扎比尼，就可以神不知鬼不觉地进到德拉蔻的包厢。那他就可以至少看她一眼。这个选择诱惑太大了，他几乎是立刻抽出了他的隐身衣，披在了身上。

“我干点别的去，一会儿再找你。”哈利低声说了一句，然后就不见了。

纳威和金妮都吓了一跳，他们茫然四下看了一会儿哈利早就不知道哪里去了，他俩尬尴地互相笑笑，往各自的包厢走去。


	70. Chapter 70

过道里几乎空无一人。差不多每个人都回到车厢里去换校袍、收拾行李了。哈利在不碰到扎比尼的前提下，尽量与他贴得很近，而且灵巧地趁着他关门的空当溜进了包厢。

德拉蔻果然在，她看上去没有什么不同，一副冷傲的样子，坐得笔直，正在看书，身边放着她的小包，看上去是新买的，一人一包占了两个座位。哈利趁她不注意把她的包推进去了一点，轻轻地坐在她身边，中间隔着她的小包。

包没有拉上，他往里扫了一眼，里面似乎有什么金色的东西闪了一下。

“怎么样，扎比尼，”德拉蔻说，眼睛还停留在书上，“斯拉格霍恩想干什么？”

“只是想巴结巴结跟显贵人物沾亲带故的人，”扎比懒洋洋地说，“不过他没能找到多少。”

“呵，他还是那样，他还邀请了谁？”德拉蔻傲慢地扇了扇长长的睫毛。

“你那个救世主，麦克拉根，贝尔比，隆巴顿，韦斯莱家那个女孩。”

德拉蔻合上书，狠狠白了扎比尼一眼，“哈利波特跟我已经没有关系了。”

“我看未必。”扎比尼坏笑了两声，“他看着我一副欲言又止的样子，就快抱着我的腿问我你在干什么了。”

“那恐怕他是看上你了。”德拉蔻哼了一声。

“为什么金妮韦斯莱在那里？因为她挺会勾引男生的？”潘西斜眼盯着扎比尼，“就连你也觉得她挺漂亮，是不是，布雷斯，而我们都知道你的眼光有多挑剔！”

“我才不会去碰她那样一个粗俗无礼的小妞呢，不管她长得什么样儿。而且我也不觉得她漂亮，我看了她一下午扮鬼脸，都要吐了。”扎比尼冷冷地说。

潘西顿时喜形于色，对扎比尼笑得眉眼弯弯。

扎比尼似有似无地翘了一下嘴角，眼波在潘西脸上轻柔地瞥了一下，转脸去看德拉蔻，“我说，德拉蔻，你为什么不去？他不是也邀请你了？”

“我才不去看你跟哈利波特眉来眼去呢，我现在烦得很，不耐烦讨任何人的欢心，我爸爸说斯拉格霍恩有个什么虫子俱乐部，我可不希望他邀请我，我这个学期忙得很。”德拉蔻耸耸肩。

“德拉蔻，你到底在忙什么？一个暑假不见，你瘦了好多。”潘西担心地说。

“我在争取伟大的荣誉，”德拉蔻半真半假地说，伸手摸潘西的脸，“等我成功了就娶你回家，潘西小乖乖。”

“我愿意，德拉蔻，以后叫我马尔福夫人。”潘西得意洋洋地扫了一眼扎比尼，伸手去抱德拉蔻。

“哟，亲一个，亲一个，”西奥多诺特唯恐天下不乱的大叫。

“呸。”扎比尼看着两个姑娘抱在一起，潘西把嘴凑到德拉蔻的脸上乱亲，把脸扭到了一边，“快到霍格沃茨了，快换校袍吧，你们俩！”

哈利目瞪口呆地用手指着潘西，你这个混蛋帕金森，你居然敢亲德拉蔻，你死定了，我告诉你……

哎呦！

一个巨大的皮箱直接砸在哈利的头上，差点把他砸晕过去。

高尔从行李架上拖下了他大象皮的硬皮箱，准备换校袍。身边传来奇怪的砰的一声，德拉蔻奇怪地往空座位看了一眼。

“高尔，拿东西小心点。”德拉蔻从她的小包包里翻出镜子，擦潘西亲到她脸上的口红印。

那个金色的东西，又在包里闪了一闪，哈利看清了，那是一个金色飞贼，而且是一个旧的金色飞贼，它上面有一些划痕，甚至还有一个牙印。他的心开始越跳越快，这是一年级他送给德拉蔻的圣诞礼物，他第一次魁地奇比赛抓住的飞贼（用嘴）。它为什么会出现在德拉蔻随身的包里，她是不是也在想着他？

哈利此时想尖叫，想搂着德拉蔻跳舞。他看着她冷淡的眉眼，看着她拿出一件新的墨绿色旅行斗篷穿在身上，一张小尖脸几乎被衣服埋住了，他想冲上去吻她。

火车摇晃了一下，发出一声巨响停了下来。高尔拉开车厢们，用大屁股挤开二年级的小豆苗们，下了车。克拉布和扎比尼他们也跟了下去，潘西明显想跟扎比尼一起走，她看了一眼德拉蔻。

“你先走吧，我马上来。”德拉蔻还在整理她的新大衣，新衣服就是不怎么听话。

点了点头 ，潘西跑了两步，去扯扎比尼的袍子角。

潘西出了门，车厢里只剩了德拉蔻，包厢门忽然关上了，接着帘子刷地掉了下来，这样外面过道里的人就不能朝里面窥视了。

德拉蔻奇怪地抬起头，接着她就感到自己被什么人抱住了，还没等她的尖尖的皮鞋尖陷入那个人的膝盖，就听到了熟悉的声音。

“德拉蔻，是我，别叫。”哈利觉得隐身衣很碍事，他掀开隐身衣，“是我。”

他觉得德拉蔻的眼神很冷，但他不管，他收紧双手搂紧她，把脸埋进她的颈窝，贪恋地闻她身上的味道。

“哈利，”德拉蔻并没有挣扎，她甚至笑了笑，“你应该知道，我总是随身带一些有意思的小玩意儿，我之前也送了你一些，很不巧，我今天也带了。”她对黑魔法物品有偏好，恰恰卢修斯也很赞同她带点小饰品用来防登徒子。比如今天她戴的项链。

“什么？”哈利疑惑地低头看她，接着一只巨大的拳头就从德拉蔻脖子上的项链里弹了出来，狠狠地揍在哈利的鼻子上，几乎把他打飞了，哈利躺在地板上，魔杖早就不知道飞到哪里去了，他觉得鼻血流到了自己的嘴里，德拉蔻这是……打他了？

“别把你的骚扰当有趣，波特先生，我并不觉得有趣。下次你再对我动手动脚，就不仅仅是一拳了。”德拉蔻对着哈利冷笑。

“除非你今天打死我，”哈利摸了一把满脸的鼻血，他半坐起来，挑衅地说，“我不会放弃的。你也是找球手，你知道找球手在赛场上就是一直找机会，找到机会就抓住那个金色的小东西。”

“你……”第一次听到把死缠烂打说的那么好听，德拉蔻气的说不出话来，她提起自己的行李就走。

“小心点，德拉蔻，我会在霍格沃茨所有的拐角等你的。”哈利表示输人不输阵，满脸血也要撂狠话。

终于忍不住对车顶翻了个白眼，德拉蔻指挥行李们自己下车，“那我也照样不会对你客气的，你知道高尔和克拉布早就想揍你了吧？”

“我爱你，德拉蔻！”哈利对着那头也不回的背影大叫，然后终于感觉到自己鼻梁骨似乎断了。

等着德拉蔻的脚步声终于消失在站台上，哈利才爬了起来，他这才感觉全身疼得要命，不止是鼻子上一拳的问题，他身上好像也长了不少大脓疱，动一下就疼。

他找了好久才在行李架角落里找到了他的魔杖，此时霍格沃茨特快启动了起来，开始回程，还好车门没关，他抓着隐身衣挣扎着跳到站台上，在地上打了个滚，感觉身上好多脓疱爆炸了。

“疼疼疼……”哈利像个虾子一样缩成了一团，他感觉衬衣黏在了皮肤上，想碰又不敢碰。

“哈利，你怎么才下车？你的脸怎么了？”唐克斯急匆匆地走了过来，她很憔悴，好像一下子老了好几岁，头发还是那没精打采的灰褐色，语调也不再欢快了，“你站着别动，我把你的鼻子治好，愈合如初！”

哈利感到鼻子一下子变得火辣辣的，接着又变得冰凉凉的。他抬起手小心地摸了摸。鼻子似乎已经愈合了。“太感谢了，唐克斯，不过这件事可以给我保密吗？”

“就你这一身伤，还想保密？”唐克斯吃惊地说，“你身上的脓疱是黑魔法伤害吧？想治好没那么容易呢。”

她带着哈利来到学生们坐马车的地方，所有的车都走了，只剩下孤零零的一辆车，斯内普教授从里面伸出他的脸：“我们非得夹道欢迎救世之星吗？啧，啧……你这是跟猪在泥潭里打过架吗？格兰芬多扣五十分。”

德拉蔻坐在前面的马车上，忽然打了一个大喷嚏。

哈利赶到礼堂的时候，分院已经结束了，所有的同学都在吃吃喝喝，他们看到哈利都倒抽了一口冷气，哈利还以为唐克斯把自己的鼻子接反了。

“哈利，你怎么了？你满脸都是血！”赫敏挥舞了一下魔杖，“旋风扫净。”哈利脸上的血迹终于消失了。

摸了摸自己干干净净的脸，哈利心说幸好那些脓疱都在袍子下面，他吃完饭还得去拜访一下庞弗雷夫人，唉，他正想跟赫敏商量一下德拉蔻的事情，忽然发现金妮、纳威、迪安和西莫都在听着，就连格兰芬多的鬼魂——差点没头的尼克也顺着长凳飘过来想偷听。

“先不说了吧，赫敏。”哈利用一种神秘的、意味深长的口吻说。他真希望他们都以为他去做了一件很勇敢的事，最好是面对两个食死徒和一个摄魂怪，而不是被德拉蔻家暴了。

此时邓布利多站了起来跟大家问好，所有人都看到了他那只发黑的手，开始议论纷纷。他抖了抖紫色和金色相间的衣袖，遮住了那只受伤的手。

接着他介绍了斯拉格霍恩教授成为新的魔药课教授，同时宣布斯内普教授成为黑魔法防御课教授。斯莱特林餐桌上传来了喝彩声，哈利扭头去看德拉蔻，她看上去一点都不高兴，只是随便拍了拍手。

接下来邓布利多又强调了一遍伏地魔的问题， 宣布不准在城堡里使用笑话产品，以及绝对禁止夜游。

散会后，赫敏负责地去照顾一年级的学生，罗恩责跟他在一起，哈利看到别人都走了，把火车上的事情大略讲给了罗恩，然后让他先走。他自己急匆匆去找庞弗雷夫人去了，那些脓疱开始痒痒了。


	71. Chapter 71

唐克斯说的没错，那些脓疱没那么容易治好。哈利在医疗翼一直呆到半夜，满身都是魔药洗剂的味道。庞弗雷夫人建议哈利在医疗翼住一夜，明天早晨再彻底地用魔药全身擦一遍，说不定能好得快一点。而且半夜在外面游荡被教授抓住会被扣分。

想到自己已经被斯内普教授扣了很多分，哈利老老实实在医疗翼住下了。

可他躺在医疗翼的床上怎么也睡不着，袍子口袋里好像有什么东西硌得他难受，他伸手进去，发现是韦斯莱笑话商店的“白日梦咒”。这玩意居然在袍子里，不知道是不是收拾东西的时候掉进去的。

“只要念一个咒语，你就能进入一场高质量的、绝顶逼真的三十分钟的白日梦……”

哈利低声念着盒子的说明，这正是他现在需要的不是吗？拆开包装，他拿出那张巨长的咒语。

“首先，你想在白日梦里见到谁呢？把他的名字加在最开始，然后念咒语。”

“德拉蔻马尔福。”哈利轻声说，然后一个字一个字地照着说明念咒语。

耳边好像传来海浪的声音，似乎还吹来了阵阵腥咸的海风，哈利觉得有人在他身后拍了一下他的肩膀。

“哈利，你怎么才来，我等了你好久了。”德拉蔻歪着头站在他身后，脸上带着甜美的笑容，身上是他见过的那件泳衣，露出纤细莹白的长胳膊长腿。

“德拉蔻……”哈利只觉得心里一阵激动，“你不生我的气了？”

“你在说什么傻话，我怎么会生你的气呢？我永远都不会生你的气。”德拉蔻伸手搂住哈利的脖子，主动亲了一下他的脸。她身上清甜的青苹果香味笼罩了他，哈利伸手抱住她，心里的小野兽嗷地叫了那么一小声。

德拉蔻来到医疗翼的时候，正好看到哈利表情呆滞地望着天花板，嘴角流着口水，正在喃喃自语。她把手在他眼前挥了挥，哈利露出一个傻笑，“嘿嘿，德拉蔻你真好看。”

“白日梦咒吗？”德拉蔻看着哈利丢在地上的包装盒，她也从韦斯莱笑话商店拿了一个试用装，不过看到哈利这个傻样，她不想用了。

德拉蔻拿出一个小瓶魔药灌进了哈利嘴里，这能治好哈利身上的大脓疱。本来她想交给庞弗雷夫人的，但哈利现在既然什么都发现不了，那就不麻烦校医女士了。

正在做白日梦的哈利似乎以为自己呛了海水，他抹了一把嘴，“这海水好苦啊，德拉蔻你小心点别掉下来。”

傻小子，德拉蔻伸手理了理他乱七八糟的头发，然后转身走了。救世主大人，注意安全啊，我们各自保重吧。

半小时后，白日梦咒的效果消失，德拉蔻立刻从哈利眼前消失了，哈利怅然若失地擦了擦几乎把他淹死的口水，他似乎又失恋了一次，这感觉好难受。这种使用感受不太好，他想应该去跟乔治和弗雷德提提建议。

不过，他感觉他身上的脓疱好了很多，已经缩小成痘痘大小，翻了个身，哈利叹了口气，这个学期一开始就没好事。

第二天，哈利早早赶回了格兰芬多，罗恩跟赫敏一边说着话一边往外走，他们旁边的拉文德布朗咯咯笑着扭头去看罗恩，似乎觉得他上一句话特别好玩。

赫敏对着拉文德皱起了眉头，罗恩看了拉文德一眼，立刻显得非常得意。

当他们赶到餐厅的时候，大礼堂的天花板瓦蓝瓦蓝的，飘着几缕淡淡的浮云，就像窗户外面的天空一样。

霍格沃茨的食物还是那么好吃，哈利身上的脓疱已经完全消失了，这让他胃口大好，毕竟昨晚他除了魔药，基本没吃到什么东西。

因为今年换了魔药学教授，哈利得以以“良好”的成绩进入了魔药学的提高班，他曾经以为没希望了，所以连课本也没买。罗恩的课表跟哈利一样，他们只上自己选修的课程就可以了（虽然对不起海格，但他们都没选保护神器生物课），空闲时间多出一大截。

麦格教授则给了哈利一张名单，告诉他已经有二十个人报名格兰芬多魁地奇队，让他找时间召开选拔赛。

新学期第一门课就是黑魔法防御术，需要面对斯内普教授让他有点紧张，可联想到德拉蔻跟斯内普教授的关系，他又不想把他们之间的关系彻底搞砸。

斯内普的黑魔法防御课教室满满是他的性格特征——暗黑哥特风。窗帘拉得紧紧的，只有蜡烛发出的微光，光线比平常更加昏暗。墙上贴了一些以前没有的图画，许多画面上都是遭受痛苦的人、狰狞的伤口和离奇扭曲的身体局部。

德拉蔻进来的时候几不可查地翻了一个白眼，偷偷挥舞了一下魔杖，教室里的光线立刻亮了不少。

“黑魔法，或者说我更愿意叫它魔法，魔法是没有善恶之分的，它对所有人一视同仁，”斯内普说，“它五花八门，种类繁多，变化多端，永无止境。与它们搏斗，就像与一只多头怪物搏斗，刚砍掉一个脑袋，立刻又冒出一个新的脑袋，比原先那个更凶狠、更狡猾。你们所面对的是一种变幻莫测、不可毁灭的东西。”

哈利不想听斯内普表达他对黑魔法的喜爱，他的眼神一直往德拉蔻那里飘，看着她托着腮专心地听斯内普教授说话，长长的睫毛在脸上投下小小的阴影。

不知道斯内普刚刚说了什么，哈利感觉到他的目光轻蔑地停留在自己脸上。我又怎么啦？哈利扬起眉毛看着斯内普，斯内普露出一个讥讽地笑容移开了眼神。

“现在我给你们示范一下无声咒，马尔福小姐，上来。”

斯内普和德拉蔻互相不出声地发出和击退了恶咒，赢得了稀稀拉拉的掌声，哈利鼓掌的声音最大，得到了不少格兰芬多赞许的眼神——他们都觉得哈利在喝倒彩。

“好了，现在你们两两一组用这种方法练习。”斯内普挥了挥魔杖，教室里的桌椅都自动散开空出一大片空地。

罗恩跑去跟赫敏一组，哈利只能跟纳威一组，纳威“低声”念咒的声连离他们最远的斯莱特林都能听见，哈利匆匆忙忙发出的“盔甲护身”也不是什么无声咒。斯内普在一旁脸拉得更长了。

教室里魔咒乱飞，不少咒语似乎故意向着斯内普教授飞，他一脸阴沉地打飞了这些咒语，表示课后作业要从十五英寸的羊皮纸加到二十五英寸，之后果然飞向他的恶咒少多了。

下课后哈利收到了邓布利多的条子，要他周六晚八点去校长室单独上课，赫敏和罗恩都很好奇校长要给哈利进行什么特别辅导，是不是什么高深的魔咒。

下午是魔药课的提高班，班上只有十二三个学生，德拉蔻当然在里面，还有布雷斯扎比尼和西奥多诺特。斯拉格霍恩教授对参加了他火车餐会的学生似乎格外热情，德拉蔻对他很冷漠，他对德拉蔻也一样。

哈利和罗恩没想过自己能上魔药学的提高班，所以什么都没准备，斯拉格霍恩教授给了他们储藏柜里的不知道谁的旧课本和褪色的旧天平。

与往常不同，地下教室里弥漫着蒸气，充满了各种古怪的气味。哈利、罗恩和赫敏走过一只只冒泡的大坩埚，饶有兴趣地闻着，其中一只金色的坩埚里散发出阵阵香气。

哈利从没有闻过这么诱人的气味，它使他同时想到了蜂蜜馅饼，想到了飞天扫帚的木头味儿，还有他最喜欢的德拉蔻身上的青苹果气味。他发现自己正缓缓地、深深地往里吸气，药剂的气味像酒精一样充盈在他体内，一种巨大的满足感慢慢向他袭来。他咧嘴朝罗恩笑着，罗恩也在懒洋洋地望着他笑。

感谢赫敏，他知道了这是迷情剂，哈利立刻扭头去看德拉蔻，他非常想知道德拉蔻闻到了什么。可她正在小声地跟身边的诺特说悄悄话，似乎在嘲笑斯拉格霍恩给赫敏乱按名人亲戚的行为。

她跟男孩子的关系也太好了吧，哈利酸溜溜地想，高尔和克拉布这次不能跟着她了，就换成了诺特和扎比尼。

然而德拉蔻后来还是看了哈利一眼，在斯拉格霍恩讲福灵剂过量服用的副作用的时候：“如果过量服用，就会导致眩晕、鲁莽和危险的狂妄自大……”

她漂亮的灰眼睛立刻瞥了一眼哈利，似乎在说你就是这样，让他很想立刻跳进迷情剂里把自己淹死。

随后，斯拉格霍恩教授从口袋里掏出一个塞着木塞的小玻璃瓶，举给全班同学看，“小小一瓶福灵剂，将作为这节课的奖品，可以带来十二个小时的好运。从天亮到天黑，你不管做什么都会吉星高照。”

全班同学立刻振奋了起来，谁都想要幸运药水，当然最想要的还是哈利，他感觉“白日梦咒”的现实版在向他招手。

只听得一片刺耳的擦刮声，大家都把坩埚拉到了自己面前，然后是咣当咣当把砝码放在天平上的声音，但是没有一个人说话，同学们高度集中的注意力简直触手可及。

哈利对着自己的那本旧课本很恼火，课本以前的主人在书上到处乱写，弄得每一页的空白处也跟印着药剂的地方一样黑糊糊的。哈利一边低头辨认着药剂成份（以前那位主人在这部分内容上也做了许多注解，还划掉了几种成份），一边匆匆奔向储藏柜。

可是哈利的恼火只持续了很短的时间就消失了，他发现书本的主人对魔药的熬制方式另辟蹊径，比书本上原来的方式更加简单有效，他照着他的方法轻而易举地比赫敏更早地完成了活地狱汤剂的熬制，这可是之前从来没有的事情。

最后哈利得到了那瓶福灵剂。但斯拉格霍恩夸奖他跟他母亲一样在魔药方面心灵手巧，让哈利有些脸红，他甚至听到了斯莱特林那边发出来的冷笑——心灵手巧？他在斯内普的魔药课堂上基本都是零分选手。

等到他们在格兰芬多餐桌旁坐定准备吃午饭时，哈利才把实话告诉了赫敏和罗恩。赫敏听着他的叙述，脸色越来越阴沉。

“你确定这本书没有问题吗？原形立现！”赫敏对着那本脏兮兮卷了边的魔药书甩魔咒，当然书纹丝没动。

“你还想看它会不会来几个后滚翻？”哈利惊讶地扬起了眉毛，“那就是写在书上的几个小窍门，这不是里德尔的日记本！”

听到里德尔的日记几个字，金妮也凑了过来——身上带着一股花香味，哈利抽了抽鼻子，好像是香水百合的味道——她显得紧张又气愤：“哈利你不能按照别人写在一本书上的指令做事！”

“那就是一本旧书而已，它没有跟我对话，你们实在有点神经过敏。”哈利耐着性子给金妮和赫敏解释。

“可是你照那上面写的做了！”

“是啊，我做出来了完美的活地狱汤剂，是伏地魔要帮我提高魔药成绩来达到吞噬我的灵魂的目的吗？”说实话除了德拉蔻，哈利不耐烦哄任何一个胡搅蛮缠的女孩子，他满意地看到金妮听到伏地魔的名字脸色立刻变了，往后缩回了她的座位。

另一边赫敏除了点火烧书已经做了一系列的检查，她失望地把课本还给了哈利，表示这就是一本旧课本，上面没有藏着邪灵。

哈利得意洋洋地接过书，他看见封底的下端写着什么东西，还是那种小小的、密密麻麻的笔迹——本书属于混血王子。

这名字可够中二的，哈利想。


	72. Chapter 72

西弗勒斯斯内普最近心情明显极差，尤其是给五年级上完了黑魔法防御课之后。

因为他黑乎乎的教室里飘着一股浓烈的百合花香，他不得不挥舞了几个“清理一新”——有人在拙劣地模仿莉莉。可惜并不是所有的红头发女生带点花香都是莉莉，而且明显哈利波特没有恋母情结，画虎不成反类犬。

何况莉莉的性格里绝对没有“招蜂引蝶”这个特质，这样浓烈招摇的香味绝对不是她，她的味道非常内敛隽永，你不贴在她身上几乎闻不到。好了，回忆打住，继续暴躁。

所以他在课堂上一点都没客气，打着O．W．Ls考试的名义，虐的那群格兰芬多小巨怪嗷嗷叫，不熬个几晚上肯定完不成那些又多又难的作业。

德拉蔻最近晚上都呆在他的办公室里，说是给她恶补大脑封闭术，其实是怕她又被什么人抓去黑魔王眼前。说霍格沃茨没有伏地魔的人他自己都不信。而且她实在太有主意了，斯内普觉得自己也不能说完全看透了她。

“我今晚不能来你这里了，教授。我跟邓布利多教授约好了聊聊天。”德拉蔻晚饭前专门跑了一趟斯内普办公室，说的轻描淡写。

“我不想过多干涉你，但你不管做什么都要保证安全，否则卢修斯回来我没办法跟他交代。”斯内普生气地说，她现在什么事都不爱跟他商量了。

“里德尔跟我一起去，只是跟邓布利多聊聊杀他的事情，很安全的。”德拉蔻对着门外指了指，门口露着一抹墨绿色的袍子角。

斯内普对年轻的黑魔王很有些抵触，这个漂亮的年轻人更像他刚做食死徒时那个善于蛊惑人心的黑魔王。他没有在霍格沃茨兴风作浪，而是轻松地跟着德拉蔻享受着斯莱特林的精致，这让斯内普感到很不安。

“那个人……你……”斯内普望了望门口，没有说出声。

挥了挥手表示自己明白了，德拉蔻转身出了办公室。

“我似乎得不到任何人的信任，”里德尔当然知道斯内普欲言又止的意思，撇撇嘴对德拉蔻抱怨。

“谁让你素行不良。”德拉蔻用手点指他，“不过，你可以从我开始重建你的信用度，不过我的信用制度可是很严苛的。”

“你的潜台词让我不安，”里德尔笑起来，要我当牛做马你就想错了。两世为人，他苦大仇深的心态淡了很多，更多是一种游戏人间的态度，之前的里德尔选了A，那他就想选B。

现在是晚餐时间，走廊上没什么学生，到了校长室门口，德拉蔻念出口令，两只石兽跳到一边，两人走了进去。

邓布利多的糖碗早就准备好了，但他没告诉德拉蔻晚上八点他还约了哈利波特。

所以，当哈利念出“酸味汽水”进入校长室之后，立刻听到了德拉蔻的声音。

“您觉得呢？教授？这样可以吗？”

“其实我觉得我有更好的人选……”邓布利多沉吟道。

“……不，我坚持我的提案，我不觉得一个杀戮咒就糟蹋了我的灵魂，教授。傲罗们也杀人……”

德拉蔻话还没说完，哈利就从门口跳了出来：“德拉蔻，你要杀谁？不行，我替你去，你别去，那一定很危险……”哈利觉得德拉蔻一定是要去杀伏地魔。

邓布利多的笑容僵硬了一下。

“他怎么在这？”德拉蔻被哈利的胸膛撞疼了鼻子，他现在一见了她就跟巨乌贼一样跳上来真让人头疼，而且因为今天要见邓布利多，她什么黑魔法防御物品都没带。

然而邓布利多和里德尔都露出暧昧的笑容，谁也没有来帮她的意思。你们到底是不是绅士？

“我差点忘了，我今晚要对波特先生进行特别辅导。”邓布利多笑眯眯地说。

“教授，德拉蔻到底要做什么啊？”哈利跟邓布利多求助。

“那是我跟她之间的小秘密，哈利。”邓布利多摇摇头，跟伏地魔战斗我可以帮你，追求女孩子你得自己来。

“既然你们要上课，那我该走了。”德拉蔻用力推哈利，哈利就像一块牛皮糖一样黏的紧紧的。

“其实今晚的课，还跟里德尔先生有关，”邓布利多对在一旁看热闹的里德尔点点头，“我这里有鲍勃·奥格登的记忆——他当年在魔法法律执行司工作，他死了可有不少日子了，但我有幸在他死前见了他一面。想要一起来吗？”邓布利多对里德尔和德拉蔻点点头，拿出了一个冥想盆。

“哦，不，我不想看，跟我没关系！”德拉蔻立刻就拒绝了，跟你们三个扎在同一个冥想盆里？对不起，我不愿意。

但里德尔明显不反对，哈利是来上课的也没有理由反对（对于放开德拉蔻他有些不情愿），于是他们三个撇开德拉蔻，去鲍勃·奥格登的记忆小路玩耍去了。

看到哈利弯腰扎在冥想盆里，德拉蔻很想给他屁股上来一脚，不过，她的理性让她没有那么做。她没在校长室逗留（主要看着三只鸵鸟实在太可笑了），把门关好之后她就离开了。今晚不用去斯内普那里，也不用躲着哈利，德拉蔻觉得无比轻松，她决定去有求必应屋好好煮上一杯茶。

哈利在邓布利多的冥想盆里看到了里德尔的外祖父，舅舅和爸爸妈妈。那真是一团糟的家族故事，没有什么是好的，充满了欺骗和暴戾。

里德尔似乎对这些并不吃惊，他表现的很平静，并没有多说什么，对于自己的出生是因为迷情剂的事，他只是轻轻耸了耸肩，大约之前早就知道了。

鉴于自己的大脑封闭术实在糟糕，哈利真的费了好大劲儿才把给德拉蔻下迷情剂的念头从自己大脑里驱逐出去，不管是邓布利多还是里德尔，发现了他这个念头都会鄙视他的。可是……他真的很想这么做啊。

离开之前，邓布利多把他们在记忆里看过的那枚冈特家的戒指——一枚丑陋的金戒指，中间镶着一块大大的黑宝石——现在黑宝石已经裂开了，还给了里德尔。

“不管怎么说，它应该属于你。”邓布利多说。

里德尔对着戒指冷笑了一声，接了过来，戴在了自己的手指上，瞟了一眼邓布利多焦黑的那只手，“你的手，教授，跟它有关吧？”

“是的，差不多，不过，下次再给你们说这个吧。”邓布利多又露出了他的惯用的笑脸。

六年级的作业一点不比五年级的少，而且课程难度明显加大了。麦格教授和弗利维教授都要求学生们使用无声咒来施咒，图书馆里坐满了脸憋的通红的学生，似乎六年级集体便秘了一样。

哈利成为魁地奇队长第一件事就是进行选拔赛，因为今年他被《预言家日报》吹成了“救世之星”，所以报名参加魁地奇队的人格外多。

赫敏跟罗恩又开始闹别扭，自动他们俩交往以来，这种情况本来已经消失了，可是最近不知道拉文德布朗是哪根筋不对，对罗恩的一举一动都大加赞赏，搞的罗恩得意洋洋，赫敏满脸寒霜。

“我都没跟她说过话，你生什么气啊。”罗恩不明白地说。

“天啊，你还想跟她说话？她看了你几眼，你连走路姿势都变了，你还想怎么样？”赫敏怒瞪他。

“……我没有，我走路姿势就那样……”罗恩结结巴巴地辩解，哈利也一脸鄙夷地看着他，他看到了，拉文德对罗恩灿烂一笑，他立刻端起架子，开始大摇大摆地走路，要是他有尾巴，肯定早就翘的高高的了。

移情别恋者都要死！那天看到德拉蔻跟里德尔一起出现在校长室，哈利醋意大发。他找了个时间严正警告了罗恩，你要是对不起赫敏你就死定了，搞的罗恩战战兢兢，害怕哈利和赫敏一起给他施恶咒。

格兰芬多的魁地奇选拔赛进行了一个上午。一堆拉文克劳和赫奇帕奇的学生混在其中，就为了看看哈利波特。气的哈利大声嚷嚷，“你们再不快滚我就给你们施恶咒。”

最终他选了三名追球手，包括金妮。韦斯莱家有打魁地奇的天赋，不管是查理还是双胞胎都是格兰芬多魁地奇队的固定队员，查理还曾经是队长。两名击球手水平很一般，比乔治和弗雷德差远了，但还凑合能用。

最后只剩下守门员，哈利当然倾向于罗恩，但麦克拉根也表现的相当亮眼，最后以一球之差，罗恩入选了。

赫敏欢呼着跑向罗恩，他张开手臂把她抱在怀里，赫敏立刻涨红了脸。拉文德一脸气呼呼地离开了球场。

因为新学期哈利，罗恩和赫敏都没选修保护神器生物课，他们觉得海格对他们态度有点冷淡，所以准备去安慰安慰他。

晚饭后，三个人刚一起走到海格的小屋门口，就看到德拉蔻从里面走了出来，她跟海格有说有笑，不知道还在比划什么，海格穿着碎花小围裙看上去十分贤良淑德。

两个人抬起头看到三人组，笑容都有一瞬间的僵硬，德拉蔻打起精神跟赫敏和罗恩打了个招呼，然后脑袋一甩，哼了一声就向城堡走去。

哈利顿时慌了神，“海格……海格……我下次再来看你，你知道我非常想你……啊，我先去追德拉蔻。对不起，海格……”然后他一溜烟追着德拉蔻跑了。

赫敏和罗恩面面相觑，然后对海格露出尴尬的笑容。老好人海格拉下脸，转身进了屋，使劲甩上了门，小木屋门口哗啦啦掉了一地木屑。

“德拉蔻，德拉蔻，你等等我……那天在邓布利多那，你到底要做什么？杀戮咒？你别吓唬我……”哈利又一次使出巨乌贼神功，长胳膊一伸，缠的德拉蔻走不了路。

“天啊，还有十几分钟就八点了，我要去斯内普教授那里去了，你放开我，哈利波特！”德拉蔻气的大叫，她准备把自己的高跟鞋细跟插进哈利的脚丫子里去，不过灵活的追球手轻松躲过了。

“什么？斯内普教授关你紧闭吗？他疯了？我跟你一起去，有什么活我来干！”哈利坚持搂住德拉蔻不松手。

“那我就不客气了，”斯内普从他们身边飘过，“八点钟，你们俩一起来我办公室，你们的任务是把腐烂的弗洛伯毛虫从好的里面挑出来，魔药课上要用——不用带防护手套。”


	73. Chapter 73

弗洛伯毛虫腐烂了是臭烘烘黏糊糊的，哈利徒手在里面扒来扒去，德拉蔻坐在他身后的小桌子上安静地写她的作业，但哈利只要一动，就能感受到斯内普灼灼的目光。

空气严肃而沉闷，哈利觉得自己就是在灰堆里扒拉豆子的灰姑娘，斯内普和德拉蔻则是得意洋洋的后妈和姐姐。后妈实在太讨厌了，可是姐姐还是那么漂亮，令人无法自拔。

想入非非的结果就是他被一只没死透的弗洛伯毛虫狠狠咬了一口。

“哎呦，好疼。”哈利猛地甩了一下手，那只毛虫嗖地飞上了天，然后落了下来，很不巧地掉在了他身后德拉蔻的脑袋上。

“啊啊啊啊……”德拉蔻跳了起来，感觉到毛毛虫在自己头发里蠕动，她起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。

“别动，德拉蔻，我帮你抓出来。”哈利暂时忘记了自己手疼，伸手帮德拉蔻从头发里抓毛毛虫。毛虫倒是很容易抓，本来也半死不活了，只是他一手黏糊糊臭烘烘的虫子汁液，全抹到德拉蔻香喷喷的头发上了。

如果哈利还没见过德拉蔻气得浑身发抖的样子，那他现在见到了。

“对不起……”哈利惊恐地说。

“教授，我要走了，去清理一下……”德拉蔻咬牙切齿地瞪了哈利一眼，火冒三丈地甩上了门。

“坐下，波特先生，继续清理你的毛虫。”斯内普快要笑死了，哈利波特真是每次都能刷新他的认知，他这样是怎么把他的教女骗到手的？

德拉蔻走了之后，哈利的脑子就开始运转了。她那么爱干净，肯定要去洗澡，而且十有八九是去级长盥洗室，那里可比宿舍里舒服多了……嗯，他或许可以去那里逮住她。

好主意！哈利立刻加快了手上的速度。好在德拉蔻走了，斯内普也就不怎么盯着他了。

快要分拣完时，哈利偷偷把手背放在了嘴上，发出了悠扬绵长抑扬顿挫的一声。

斯内普立刻皱起了眉头。

“我要去上厕所，教授，很急。”哈利装出马上要憋不住的样子。

厌烦地挥了挥手，斯内普让他赶紧快滚，别在他的办公室释放“臭氧”。

冲向最近的盥洗室，哈利洗了洗手，然后直奔五楼。

试着推了推级长盥洗室的门，自然推不开。哈利其实也没打算进去，他还没那个胆子，他真的闯进去看德拉蔻洗澡，她能把他摁进水里淹死而毫不愧疚。他竖起耳朵，似乎能听见里面的水声，哈利开始在门口转来转去，考虑一会儿见到德拉蔻怎么说话才能不吃她的魔咒。

“哦，哈利波特，你在这干什么？”赫奇帕奇的魁地奇队长从旁边拐了过来，“也要用盥洗室？里面有人？”

“是……是的，我刚刚出去飞了几圈，出了很多汗，想洗一下，哈哈……”哈利干巴巴地说，他脑袋上一滴汗都没有。

看了眼时间，赫奇帕奇试探地问：“介意一起吗？”

“介意！”哈利瞪起眼睛，谢谢，我不想跟男同学一起泡澡。

“那好吧，时间不早了，我先走了。”好脾气的赫奇帕奇摇摇手走了。

哈利松了口气，希望再也不要有人来用盥洗室了。为了防止再被人碰见，他从口袋里拽出隐身衣，披在了脑袋上。

过了一会儿，果然又有脚步声传来，哈利屏住了呼吸，贴在墙壁上。

偷偷摸摸走来了两个人，还是熟人，金妮韦斯莱和迪安托马斯。他们俩现在在交往，两人探头探脑地看了看整个走廊上都没有人，立刻就开始啧啧有声地热吻起来。

什么鬼？！哈利真想给他们一个恶咒把他们变成一堆果子冻，他为什么要在这里看别人热吻？你们能不能去别的地方秀恩爱？

“咔哒”此时盥洗室的门开了，德拉蔻热气腾腾地从里面走了出来。温热的泡浴让她难得的脸上有了血色，脸颊柔嫩得好像一颗小红苹果。

迪安和金妮立刻分开了，迪安看了一眼德拉蔻，眼里闪过一丝惊艳。

“马尔福？一个人？”金妮抬眼往盥洗室里面看了看，意有所指地说。

“哦，你说哈利啊？他洗完了先走了。”德拉蔻当然知道金妮的意思，毫不客气地怼了回去，“你们要用吗？哎呀，我忘了你们都不是级长……那我就关门了。”

迪安顿时露出八卦的表情，哈利躲在隐身衣里裂开了嘴巴。

金妮的脸色立刻变黑了，她轻声说：“哈利？我还以为你跟扎比尼或者诺特一起来的呢，你跟哈利不是分手了吗？”他们开学就不总腻在一起了，流言早就满天飞了。

“分手不分手是我们之间的事情，而且谁规定分手就不能一起洗澡了呢？”德拉蔻笑了笑，脸上一副食髓知味的娇媚神色，“哈利也愿意啊。”

“哼，”金妮冷哼了一声，拉着迪安就走，嘴里暗暗地骂了一串脏话。

挑了挑眉，德拉蔻冲金妮的背影翻了一个白眼，跟我斗？自己连着换男朋友连个空窗期都没有，还肖想哈利，呸！

她扭头往斯莱特林走，刚走了两步就一鼻子撞到了什么东西上，然而她眼前什么也没有。

德拉蔻立刻知道那是谁，该死的隐身衣！哈利都听见了？她的脸立刻从苹果变成了番茄。

“我很愿意，你随时都可以邀请我。”哈利掀开隐身衣把德拉蔻罩了进来。

“你想得美……”刚拿哈利当了挡箭牌，德拉蔻也有点不好意思，不好直接给他一拳。

“友善点，德拉蔻。你知道的，迪安跟我一个宿舍。他晚上回去要是问我晚上干什么去了，你想我怎么回答？”哈利眯起眼睛低头看着她，她真好看。

不安地动了动，德拉蔻抬起眼睛，“你什么意思？”他要敢提出无礼的要求，她准备立刻给他一脚。

“跟我去霍格莫德。就现在的形势，恐怕也没有几个霍格莫德周末了，你跟我一起去。求你了，德拉蔻，跟我去吧。你知道罗恩和赫敏在一起了，我跟他们一起去好别扭啊。”哈利做出恳求的手势，用绿眼睛对着德拉蔻拼命放电。

梅林在上，德拉蔻看着他的眼睛觉得自己的心跳在加速，她想起那个缠绵的晚上，她并没有不喜欢他，只是现在的形势他们在一起会很危险。

“好吧，”她慌慌张张地推他，“好吧，只是去转一圈，别的你想都别想……我走了，离我远点，你全身都是弗洛伯毛虫的臭味，去洗澡吧，快去吧。”她说完就跳出了隐身衣，向着斯莱特林地窖走去，几乎可以说逃去。

“德拉蔻，我送你啊……”哈利在她身后喊。

“不要，你好臭。”德拉蔻走得更快了。

“臭吗？”哈利闻了闻自己的手，呛得他打了个喷嚏 ，果然好臭。

一想到约到了德拉蔻，哈利的心情就立刻好了起来，他洗了一个热气腾腾的澡，级长盥洗室里似乎还残留着德拉蔻身上的味道，闻起来让人脸红心跳。

回到宿舍，迪安神秘地问他晚上去哪了，他给了他一个“你懂的”的眼神，表示级长盥洗室真的舒服。迪安满脸的羡慕都快要流到地上了。

邓布利多这段时间也再也没有给哈利上课，斯拉格霍恩倒是给哈利递过几次邀请函，但一想到德拉蔻不可能会去，哈利立刻就把那个时间安排上魁地奇训练。可怜的赫敏只能一个人去参加斯拉格霍恩的餐会。

现在哈利空闲时间就在看“混血王子”的那本《高级魔药制作》，里面不单单只有容易操作的魔药制作提示和快捷方法，还胡乱记着许多很有创意的小恶咒和小魔法，从那些涂涂改改的笔迹上看，哈利断定这些东西都是王子自己发明的。

发明咒语？这简直太厉害了，天才赫敏都做不到这一点。当然了，赫敏对这一点嗤之以鼻，她恶狠狠地说，要是哈利愿意做她的试验对象，她很乐意发明一个可以让人脸皮瞬间增厚十公分的恶咒。

最有意思的算是那个“倒挂金钟”了，这是一个无声咒，而且并不困难，哈利第一次试验就成功地把罗恩倒挂了起来，迪安和西莫放声大笑，几乎从床上滚下去，就算是罗恩也觉得这个魔咒酷极了。

但他们把这件事告诉赫敏的时候，赫敏立刻炸了。

“你把从一本书里看到的来历不明的手写咒语用在罗恩身上，你用他做试验？”她怒瞪着哈利，“如果这是一个魔法部禁止的咒语呢？如果这是一个黑魔法呢？”

“还有你，”她转向罗恩，“你不但不阻止他，还觉得挺有意思？”

“黑魔法？写在六年级的课本上？赫敏，你是不是有点神经过敏？”哈利和罗恩对视了一眼，一齐翻了翻眼珠。

“那是闹着玩的！”罗恩给哈利帮腔，同时把一瓶番茄酱倒过来浇在他的香肠上，一脸无所谓地说，“只是闹着玩，赫敏，没什么大不了的！”

“钩住脚脖子把人倒挂起来？”赫敏不满地说，“谁会花时间和精力编出这样的咒语呢？”

“弗雷德和乔治，”罗恩耸了耸肩膀说，“他们就爱搞那些玩意儿。”

一想到双胞胎，赫敏立刻无话可说，他们热爱恶作剧，但他们的确是不折不扣的好人。

或许还有我爸爸或者小天狼星，哈利忽然冒出一个奇妙的念头，他们搞出了“活点地图”，再搞出点魔咒也不是不可能，但……他转念一想，他父亲是个纯血，恐怕不会自称“混血王子”。

“别觉得这是个小魔咒，其实我们看见过一大堆人都在使用它，也许你们已经忘记了——把人悬在半空，让他们昏昏沉沉、无能为力地在上面飘浮……”赫敏冷冷地说。

哈利呆呆地望着她。他也想起了食死徒在魁地奇世界杯赛上的所作所为，不由得心往下一沉。

“那是两码事，”罗恩大大咧咧地说，“用任何魔咒对付麻瓜都是不对的，就算是用漂浮咒魔法部也会请你去喝茶。别因为食死徒用过就觉得它很邪恶。赫敏，你不喜欢王子，”他严肃地用香肠指着赫敏说道，“是因为他的魔药课学得比你好……”

“跟那个毫无关系！”赫敏说着，面颊一下子变得通红，“我只是认为，还不了解一种魔法是做什么用的就随便拿来使用，这是非常不负责任的。”她恶狠狠地一口咬掉了罗恩手里的半根香肠。

“好吧，好吧，我算明白了，我下次不会用你的罗恩试验魔咒了，你就是在意这一点不是吗？”哈利也用香肠指着赫敏，“下次有话直说，格兰杰小姐，绕一大圈子秀恩爱这种行为很不友好。不过，德拉蔻答应我周末跟我一起去霍格莫德，所以你们现在没办法伤害到我了。”

“真的？”罗恩和赫敏异口同声地说，他们俩嘴里都塞满了香肠，“你们俩和好了？”

“还没，不过我觉得有戏，对不对？”哈利哈哈大笑。

金妮隔着老远阴沉着脸丢给他一卷羊皮纸。

“哦，谢谢你，金妮。”他打开了羊皮纸，“邓布利多又要给我上课了，星期一晚上。”这是第二个好消息，哈利的心情一下子轻松愉快了起来。


	74. Chapter 74

霍格莫德周末那天外面刮起了狂风，哈利早早就醒了，他想把自己弄得帅气点，结果只受到了魔法镜子的无情嘲笑。他威胁要把它粉身碎骨，那镜子才住了嘴。

早饭他几乎是风卷残云吞下肚子的，眼神频频往斯莱特林的长桌飘，但他没看到德拉蔻，难道她要爽约？哈利只觉得背上爬满了蚂蚁，嘴里的东西一下子变成了木头渣。

时间到了，费尔奇和往常一样站在橡木大门口，一个个核对获准去霍格莫德村的同学的名字。这个时间比以往更加漫长，因为费尔奇用他的探密器在每个人身上反复地测来测去。

罗恩和赫敏已经先走了，他们俩虽然现在有点闹别扭，但逛霍格莫德出奇的志同道合，从三年级他们撇下哈利开始，每次都能玩的非常开心。

就在哈利耐心耗尽，准备冲向斯莱特林地窖的时候，德拉蔻出现了，她裹着超厚的毛绒外套，脸淹没在毛皮帽子的白毛里，就像一坨会移动的衣架。

哈利跟费尔奇露出同样惊讶的目光，这一身行头去北极也够了。费尔奇拿着探密器在德拉蔻身上戳了几下，哈利对他怒目而视，而德拉蔻因为穿的太厚根本没感觉到。

当然了，因为瞪费尔奇，哈利被探密器狂野地额外多戳了几下，当他们走到外面的狂风和雨雪中时，他还疼得龇牙咧嘴。

德拉蔻今天不太舒服，她觉得冷，今天天气又差，平时她肯定不出门了，可既然已经答应了哈利，她忽然不去，哈利必然会不依不饶，所以她把自己裹成了一只北极熊。

但哈利觉得德拉蔻实在太明智了，外面实在太冷了，哈利用围巾裹住脸的下半部，暴露在外的部分很快就被冻得生疼生疼的，后来都发麻了。结果他就往德拉蔻毛茸茸的外套上贴，后来基本整个人贴在她身上，好暖和啊。

“我快被你挤进路边的灌木丛里面了。”德拉蔻实在没精神，她小小声地抗议。

哈利想了想，一把搂住德拉蔻的腰（如果她穿成一只熊还有腰的话），“这样就好了，”

霍格莫德的笑话商店关门了，谢天谢地，蜜蜂公爵糖果店还开着门。

哈利推开门，弥漫着乳脂糖香味的温暖气息扑面而来，德拉蔻眯了眯眼，这味道甜的真恶心。

“你想吃这个吗？德拉蔻？”哈利拉着她指指点点，“这个高级棒糖羽毛笔，可以吮好几个小时呢！”

“不要……”她虚弱地说。

“德拉蔻，你是不是不舒服？”哈利终于发现德拉蔻的脸苍白得可怕。

“有点。”她点点头。

“你应该早点告诉我，今天天气这么糟糕……我们去帕笛芙夫人的茶馆好吗？你需要喝点热乎的。”哈利着急地说。

一杯热茶下肚，德拉蔻果然感觉好多了。帕笛芙夫人的茶馆里超级热，周围都是明目张胆热吻的情侣，德拉蔻终于脱掉了她的毛绒铠甲，露出里面的高领毛衣。

“我去个洗手间，”德拉蔻把她的外套放在椅子上，去了茶馆后面的洗手间。

哈利担心地看着她的背影，满脑子都是混血王子那本魔药书，上面似乎记载了如何做一瓶甜味的精力魔药，但他没细看，早就忘了需要什么材料。

可是哈利手里的茶都已经凉了，德拉蔻还是没有回来。他担心了起来，向着洗手间门口张望。

那是女士洗手间，哈利环视了一圈，店里一个认识的女生都没有，怎么办，德拉蔻要是晕倒在厕所里没人发现怎么办？他忽然看到了德拉蔻丢在椅子上的大外套，这件衣服真的很长，他应该可以勉强穿上。

拿着衣服溜到了没人的拐角，不顾肩部崩线的声音，哈利套上了毛茸茸的女装外套，连帽子也扣上了，看上去就像一个高大的女生，不，一只高大的熊。

他偷偷摸摸地走进了女洗手间，外面的洗手台有两个女生在补妆，没有德拉蔻，哈利向着隔间里走去。

“刚刚是一头熊从咱们身后路过吗？”凯蒂·贝尔问她的朋友利妮。

“母熊……”利妮傻乎乎地笑了起来。

竖起耳朵，哈利一直走到最后一个隔间，才听到了德拉蔻的声音。

“我说了，这种东西带不进去。”

“你总会有办法的，我这是在帮你，小CoCo。”一个女人的沙哑的声音说。

“我不认为会成功，我会被霍格沃茨退学的。”德拉蔻低声说。

“不试试怎么知道？我不相信你有什么别的办法，你就是在拖延时间。”沙哑的女人似乎做了什么，德拉蔻低声尖叫了一声。

“阿拉霍洞开”，哈利一把推开了门，他看到德拉蔻缩在墙角，报纸上见过的食死徒贝拉特里克斯抓住了她的头发，把一个纸包往她手里塞。

“你在干什么？放开她。”他用魔杖指着贝拉。

“你是谁？”贝拉懵了一下，她一瞬间也以为自己看到了人立而起的狗熊。哈利的打扮让她根本没办法认出他。

“除你武器。”哈利大叫。

厕所隔间空间狭小，趁着贝拉愣神的功夫，哈利一把把德拉蔻拉到了身后。

哈利其实不是资深食死徒贝拉的对手，但这是霍格莫德，说不定门口就有几个教授经过，贝拉不想把事情闹大，她轻蔑地打飞了哈利的魔咒，幻影移形了。

“德拉蔻，你没事吧？”哈利担心地问，“贝拉特里克斯怎么你了？”

没怎么她，贝拉弄来了一个厉害的黑魔法物品想让她用在邓布利多身上，她拒绝了，但贝拉不依不饶。

可德拉蔻真的很难受了，她一句话也不想说，“回去吧，哈利，我累了。”

动了动脑，哈利给德拉蔻这件本来就很大的外套施了一个放大咒，他让德拉蔻趴在他背上，两个人一起裹在外套里，向着霍格沃茨走去。

一路上早归的学生们看着这一座移动的毛绒海格，都露出了怀疑的眼神。

德拉蔻趴在哈利背上，感觉很暖和，这段路不算近，哈利出了不少汗，心跳也乱七八糟，德拉蔻搂紧他的脖子，闭上了眼睛。人在生病的时候特别脆弱，德拉蔻觉得自己心软了。

他们算是早早回来的学生，因为实在太冷，学生们都留在公共休息室里，城堡里没什么人，很安静。

哈利一直把德拉蔻背到斯莱特林地窖门口，他把她放在入口，把大外套披在她肩膀上，摸了摸她的额头，“快回去休息吧，以后不舒服别勉强出来，给我捎个口信就行。”

“哈利，”德拉蔻扯了扯他的衣角，踮起脚尖，用大外套把他包了进来，她今天很脆弱，想要任性一回，“我们虽然分手了，但你可以吻我。”

她贴上他的嘴唇，把他一肚子反对“分手”这两个字的抗议都压了回去。熟悉的唇舌自然而然交缠在一起，互相追逐着，哈利只觉得小腹一阵发胀，他的手早就知道自己该在哪，她真的瘦了不少，胸可比之前小了一圈。

直到德拉蔻快要晕倒了他们才分开，裹紧大衣，她转身进了斯莱特林的暗门。

“德拉蔻，我去做魔药，一会给你送来。”哈利拉住她的手说。

点了点头，德拉蔻抽出手，回了宿舍，她很晕，但心情奇异地变好了，她也需要哈利的怀抱，她开始认真考虑不给哈利名分而占有他的可能性。

翻出来“王子”的魔药书，哈利在魔药教室最终做出来一瓶绿了吧唧的精力魔药，他尝了一口果然是甜的，他回到斯莱特林，正好遇见回来的潘西和扎比尼。

“这啥啊？”潘西嫌弃的说。

“精力魔药，你给德拉蔻带进去，她今天不舒服。”哈利好声好气地跟潘西说。

“她今天早晨就不舒服，我让她别起来的，不过，你怎么知道她不舒服的？”潘西奇怪地看着他，我们斯莱特林出了叛徒？

“带给她就行了，我走了。”哈利这才知道德拉蔻是瞒着潘西溜出来的，他心里一阵窃喜，像喝了蜜酒一样轻飘飘地回了格兰芬多。

赫敏和罗恩正在吵架。

“你盯着罗斯默塔夫人的眼光都快把她击穿了，你清醒一点，罗斯默塔夫人怎么会喜欢你这个小屁孩？”赫敏尖叫。

“我只是看酒，吧台里的酒，我没看她！”罗恩脸涨得通红，无力地反驳赫敏。

“你的眼神都跟着她下地窖了，可数清楚了那里有几瓶火焰威士忌了吗？”赫敏嘲讽地说。

罗恩左顾右盼，看到哈利进来，他立刻松了一口气：“哥们，跟德拉蔻的约会怎么样？怎么没在三把扫帚见到你？”

“嗯，还行，但她不太舒服，我们早早回来了。”哈利下意思地笑了一下，当然不只是“还行”，是真的超级棒啊。

“你猜我们在三把扫帚见到谁了？蒙顿格斯！”赫敏大声说，“你可得让邓布利多管管他，他从布莱克老宅偷了好多东西……”

“凯蒂·贝尔在女厕所捡到了黑魔法物品飞到天上去了，要不是海格她就飞走了。”罗恩感叹地说，“她惨叫的声音可大了。现在居然连霍格莫德都不安全了”

“可不是，我还在霍格莫德见到贝拉莱斯特兰奇了。”哈利附和着说。

“什么？”罗恩赫敏一起大叫，“那个食死徒吗？你应该把这件事告诉教授。”

“好吧……好吧，我会告诉教授的。”哈利点了点头，抱着“王子”的魔药书回了宿舍。

剩下赫敏和罗恩开始吵第二圈。


	75. Chapter 75

德拉蔻的好心肠只持续了那么一晚上，第二天她就开始后悔，贝拉都找上门来了，她居然还想有心情跟哈利你侬我侬，芨芨草简直要从头顶冒出来了。

斯莱特林的理智又占领了她头脑的制高地，心软什么的见鬼去吧。

可怜的凯蒂第二天就转到圣芒戈魔法伤病医院去了，德拉蔻肯定那个黑魔法物品就是贝拉想塞给她的那个。贝拉姨妈真的被摄魂怪吸傻了，就算这是个很厉害的黑魔法物品，但用这种粗糙的方法也想杀邓布利多？

不过我们的救世之星哈利还没察觉到德拉蔻的反复无常，他去到邓布利多办公室的时候，心情好的不得了。

直到他又看到了里德尔那张帅得犯规的脸。

“他为什么在这里？”哈利不高兴地问，为什么邓布利多的小课堂每次都带他一起。

“里德尔先生有权知道他自己的事情。”邓布利多笑笑说，但他的眼睛没有笑。他不信任里德尔，但他又担心这个年轻人倒向伏地魔，他明显才华横溢却不像当年的里德尔那么愤世嫉俗。

于是邓布利多把给哈利准备的思想教育分了里德尔一半。

“教授，我在霍格莫德见到了贝拉莱斯特兰奇，她似乎要对德拉蔻不轨。”哈利对邓布利多说，“我怀疑伏地魔要伤害德拉蔻。”他斜睨了一眼里德尔。

“我会派人去排查霍格莫德的保护咒的，别担心哈利，把注意力回到我们的课上来。”邓布利多慢条斯理地说。

哈利对这个回答有点不满，“德拉蔻从一年级就在帮我，我做的一切有一多半的功劳在于她。我们不能眼睁睁地看着她被伏地魔威胁，就算卢修斯有污点，但德拉蔻是无辜的！”

“马尔福小姐比你想象中聪明得多，她有她要直面的命运，哈利你也有你的。我们要快点上课了。”邓布利多晃了晃他焦黑干枯的手，哈利顿时说不出话来了。邓布利多也付出了很多不是吗？

邓布利多给里德尔和哈利看了卡拉克塔库斯·博克提供的证据，一个小老头站在冥想盆里讲述了梅洛普典当了斯莱特林的挂坠盒的事，斯莱特林的挂坠盒只换了十加隆，哈利觉得里德尔似乎皱了一下眉头，但他转眼去看的时候，又觉得他毫不在乎。

“她为什么那么潦倒？她是女巫啊，食物和其他东西她都可以用魔法弄到啊。”哈利疑惑地问。

“你的意思是偷到？”里德尔似笑非笑地看着哈利。

“不管怎么得到，她甚至不愿意为了她的儿子活下来吗？”哈利觉得里德尔的眼底有一瞬间的情绪闪过。

“有的人太过软弱，并不能承担他的人生。”里德尔的神色绝对说不上善良，“就算是你，哈利，你能承担你的人生吗？”

我能。这么简单的两个字哈利说不出来，他真的能吗？没有他身边这些人的帮助，他能吗？

是啊，你连自己的人生都承担不了，你还妄图去招惹德拉蔻？这句话像幻影显形一样忽然出现在了他的脑海里。

“好了好了，每个人都有每个人的选择，任何人都不能苛责他人，因为你们并不知道她到底经历了什么。接下来，这是我的记忆，还记得我们第一次见面吗，汤姆？”他温和地对里德尔说。

这次哈利明显感到里德尔的笑容假的一批：“解救我于水火呢，教授。”

里德尔的过去让哈利觉得似曾相似，他们似乎很相似又似乎完全不同。他们都是孤儿，寄人篱下，但里德尔张扬，狂傲，善于下命令，能让每一个惹恼他的人倒霉，而哈利，则是个天天被达力胖揍的小可怜。

就算我去了斯莱特林也成不了伏地魔，哈利心说，我比他差远了。伏地魔有跟他野心相匹配的能力，而哈利既没有野心，能力也一般般，至少在霍格沃茨，比他强的就不少。

甚至他现在心里的头等大事是他的女朋友飘忽不定的心，而不是怎么搞死伏地魔。（不被伏地魔搞死就不错了）。

但邓布利多明显更喜欢哈利而不是汤姆，他并没有当着里德尔点评太多，但哈利明显看出邓布利多对汤姆那种追求“与众不同”的不认同，甚至警惕。

两人离开邓布利多办公室的时候，时间已经不早了。里德尔摆弄着手指上裂开的冈特家戒指，忽然跟哈利说：“你知道邓布利多当年对我说的最多的是什么吗？他总在说我的天性。而对你，他却在说选择。”说完他耸耸肩，转身向着斯莱特林地窖走去。

这天晚上的课让哈利心里乱乱的，邓布利多焦黑的手老在他眼前晃，他忽然觉得命运沉甸甸地压在他肩膀，非常沉重。

第二天草药课上罗恩和赫敏又在吵架，他们简直没完没了，罗恩因为赫敏自己去参加鼻涕虫俱乐部的事情很不高兴，赫敏说既然你那么不高兴，我圣诞节就邀请其它人跟我一起去了。

罗恩立刻闭上了嘴。

哈利翻着白眼跟他那恶心的疙瘩藤荚果搏斗，他发现虽然自己很不靠谱，但赫敏和罗恩似乎更不靠谱。

当然了，他现在没什么心思担心赫敏和罗恩，而且他们俩吵吵闹闹好几年了，还不是黏在一起分不开？

他现在有更重要的事情要思考——他该怎么邀请德拉蔻跟他一起去斯拉格霍恩的圣诞节晚会。德拉蔻不喜欢斯拉格霍恩，但他一点不想带别人去，更不想一个人去。

想的太认真，哈利一铲子把他的碗砸碎了。

事实上他目前最重要的事情应该是带领格兰芬多魁地奇球队揍扁斯莱特林队。

住在圣芒戈的凯蒂很不巧是哈利新球队的一员，她是指望不上了，哈利只好抓了迪安托马斯来替补，事实上迪安打得不错，但罗恩和金妮居然完全默契不起来，金妮毫不客气地管罗恩叫“草包”，搞的本来就爱紧张的罗恩连球和人脑袋都分不清了。

“金妮，不许你管罗恩叫草包，这个球队的队长不是你……”哈利觉得自己应该出来说一句公道话，罗恩虽然发挥不稳定，但他给格兰芬多赢得过很多荣誉。

金妮耸耸肩，毫不在乎地说。“噢，你似乎太忙了，没工夫管他叫草包，我认为应该有人……”

“你认为？罗恩不但是你哥哥，还是级长，不管从哪个角度，我觉得你都应该给他点必要的尊重。”哈利严肃地说，随后他拉着扫帚飞到了空中，“大家表现得都很好，我们再来一遍。”

金妮皱着眉头看着哈利，不高兴地拉下了脸。

训练结束后，罗恩沮丧地跟着哈利返回城堡，哈利不断地说着一些鼓励他的话，最后当他们走到三楼时，罗恩的情绪总算好了一点儿。

哈利推开那幅挂毯，想走他们平常走的那条近路去格兰芬多塔楼，却发现迪安和金妮在他们眼前搂抱在一起，如漆似胶地热烈亲吻着。

嚯……哈利心说我一定会长针眼的，我已经见过两次金妮和迪安的现场表演了，他们俩至于这么饥渴吗？

他拉了拉罗恩，准备绕路走。

罗恩却没走。

“喂，”他说，“我不愿意看见我的亲妹妹在大庭广众之下跟别人搂搂抱抱的！”

“你先走吧，迪安。”金妮推了一把迪安，迪安看了一眼哈利，一脸心虚地走了。

金妮仰起脸看着罗恩，“让我们一下子把话都说清楚。罗恩，我跟谁好，我跟他做什么，跟你没有任何关系！”

“是啊，没错！”罗恩同样怒气冲冲地说，“你以为我愿意别人说我的妹妹是……”

“是什么？”金妮大喊一声，拔出了魔杖，“是什么，你说清楚！”

“哈，金妮韦斯莱，你是要对你哥哥甩恶咒对吗？”罗恩气得笑了，“你真有本事。我不过把别人说的话转述给你，你有本事给全霍格沃茨的人甩恶咒啊！”

哈利在心里狂点头，说得好，罗恩，那个词他也听过很多次了，自己好友的妹妹被别人这样说真的很尴尬。

“我做了什么？我做了什么？谁规定女生只能跟一个男生交往？赫敏跟维克多尔克鲁姆亲热过，德拉蔻跟莱尔德萨卢斯亲热过，你们为什么只说我？”金妮的话里带了哭腔，她悲伤地看着哈利，“我让你们觉得恶心吗？那你们那些女孩又好到哪里去了呢？”

罗恩的魔杖射出一道黄光，差几寸就打中了金妮，“你胡说八道！”他大吼道。哈利赶紧把他顶到了墙上。

金妮气冲冲地走了。

哈利放开罗恩，罗恩脸上的表情像是要杀人，哈利的脸色也好不到哪里去，他们俩站在那儿，呼哧呼哧地喘着粗气。

“我可以跟莫丽告状吗？”哈利问罗恩。

罗恩一言不发，过了好一会儿他才说，“你说，赫敏真的跟克鲁姆亲热过吗？”

“啥？”哈利一阵发窘，“你觉得我会知道？”但哈利觉得就赫敏和金妮的关系，金妮说的应该是真的。

很不巧罗恩也是这么想的，他阴沉下了脸，回了宿舍。

哈利心情也好不到哪里去，德拉蔻从霍格莫德周末之后又开始躲着他，他几乎见不到她。她和莱尔？虽然莱尔自从三强杯之后就没消息了，但他跟德拉蔻之前的确挺亲密的。可是……哈利又想起他和德拉蔻的那个夜晚，再亲密也不如他和德拉蔻亲密啊，他们可是什么都做过了啊。

忽然心里涌起一股冲动，哈利抽出来活点地图，他想看德拉蔻在那里。

很快他就找到了她，她不在宿舍，一个人走在霍格沃茨八楼，然后她一下子从地图上消失了。

下意识抽出来隐身衣，哈利走到八楼的时候才发现自己站在有求必应屋的门口。是啊，八楼还能有什么，唯一活点地图上没有标识的房间就是那了。

可是，接下来要做什么呢？哈利在门口转悠了一小时，不管他嘴里怎么念叨，墙上没出现门，德拉蔻也没出来。

她难道要在里面呆一晚上？哈利想起她瘦下去的小脸和不如之前健康的身体。


	76. Chapter 76

天蒙蒙亮的时候，德拉蔻离开了有求必应屋。她喘了一口粗气，感觉最后一点力气离开了她的身体。太累了，她太累了，她在干什么呢？为什么别人都在享受着青春，她却在这里挣扎求生？

然后我们的大小姐就被什么东西绊倒了，摔了个五体投地，把她最后一点耐心都摔没了。

“什么东西？皮皮鬼吗？让血人巴罗弄死你哦！”她毫无形象地又踢又抓。

不知道哪一下抓掉了隐身衣，坐在墙角睡得迷迷糊糊的男孩子茫然地抬起头，他的眼镜掉到了地上，“什么？怎么了？我在哪？”哈利到处摸眼镜，他的世界一片模糊。

咬住了嘴唇，德拉蔻跳了起来，她趁着哈利没找到眼镜，抓紧时间跑掉了。在通往地窖的路上，她捂住嘴一边哭一边笑，还被人关心的感觉真好，还被爱着的感觉真好。

可是，该死的隐身衣，该死的活点地图，哈利你开那么多外挂真可恶。

哈利终于找到了眼镜，可是德拉蔻早就跑的没影了，哈利爬了起来，浑身骨头嘁哩喀喳乱响，他在走廊上睡了一夜，然而除了被德拉蔻踩了一脚，啥也没捞到。

格兰芬多对斯莱特林的魁地奇比赛很快就到了。如哈利所料，德拉蔻作为找球手根本没出席，就她白天晚上那样熬，还能骑飞天扫帚就见鬼了，如果她真的来了，不用他撞，她也得从空中掉下去，他不高兴地想。

罗恩的状态还是不好，哈利想了个办法，他假装给他喝了福灵剂。对罗恩这种很容易受心理暗示的人来说，这就够了。这场比赛罗恩如有神助，抢救了无数的险球，脸上也有了笑容。

最后，他们当然赢了。格兰芬多的队员们开心地在空中拥抱在一起，可当哈利抱住金妮的时候，她的目光充满了热度，让他立刻松开了手。

搞什么鬼，金妮你不是有男朋友吗？

“德拉蔻一定没看见，德拉蔻一定没看见……”哈利转身搂住欢呼雀跃的罗恩，使劲拍打他的后背。

晚上，格兰芬多在公共休息室里又举行了庆祝晚会，哈利忽然很想念乔治和弗雷德，有他们在，晚会总会有趣得多。

赫敏紧紧地攥着她那条格兰芬多围巾走了过来，一脸的心烦意乱，“哈利，你不能这样，这是不合法的。你给罗恩喝了福灵剂……”

罗恩一脸不耐烦地转过头来，“你准备怎么办？揭发我们？”

“什么？什么不合法？哈利从口袋里掏出那瓶满满的， 连封蜡都没拆开的福灵剂，在赫敏眼前展示了一圈，“我不懂你什么意思……”

罗恩震惊地瞪大了眼睛，跟赫敏异口同声地说：“你没有？”

“我没有，罗恩，你都是靠自己救起的那些球。”

罗恩顿时得意了起来，他朝吃惊的赫敏扮了个鬼脸，大摇大摆地走进了人群，“你们的金牌守门员来了！”他得意的大叫，拉文德尖叫着向他扑来，他大方地抱了她一下。

赫敏立刻脸色惨白。

哈利眯起了眼睛：“赫敏，需要我揍他吗？只要你一句话。”他耍这个小手段是想让他们和好，而不是为了惹赫敏伤心。

“不用了，哈利！”赫敏说，她眨眨眼皮忍住了泪水，“眼下我对罗恩感到腻烦了，真不明白我到底做错了什么，让他这样对我。”她转身出了公共休息室。

哈利觉得自己已经是个小气鬼了，可他真的不好意思对赫敏说是因为你两年前亲了一下克鲁姆，所以罗恩生气了。这什么陈年老飞醋，也亏金妮敢说，罗恩敢吃。

看到哈利身边没人了，罗米达万尼立刻凑了上来，她强烈地暗示希望能跟哈利一起去参加斯拉格霍恩的圣诞晚会。

哈利躲闪着朝饮料桌走去时，迎面撞上了金妮。

“罗恩或许不是个草包，但他是个混蛋。”金妮一脸的嘲笑地看着罗恩，在大家的起哄下，拉文德在罗恩脸上亲了一口。

“那是因为谁呢？如果你不多嘴，现在跟罗恩抱在一起的就是赫敏。”哈利不满地说。

“什么？你在指责我吗？我说的哪句话不是真的？”金妮惊讶地扬起眉毛，她身上甜腻的花香味让哈利后退了一步。

“都是真的又怎么样，你的真话伤了罗恩的心，现在罗恩又伤了赫敏的心。”哈利丢下饮料，他应该去找找赫敏，她恐怕躲在哪个空教室哭。

打开活点地图，哈利惊喜地发现赫敏跟德拉蔻在一起，就在格兰芬多塔楼下面第一间空教室里，于是他假公济私地告诉自己，他是去找赫敏的。

“我还以为我们的‘辱骂罗恩韦斯莱小组’再也不会聚会了呢。”德拉蔻脸上挂着巨大的黑眼圈，握住赫敏的手。

“我不知道我做错了什么？他忽然就又开始对我冷嘲热讽，我们明明已经……他甚至还让别的女孩抱他。”赫敏吸吸鼻子，眼圈红红的。

“你就是对那个混蛋太好了，让他觉得你非他不可。”德拉蔻忽然觉得有点心虚，她似乎也是这样对待哈利的，说不理他就不理他。

“唉……我该怎么办？”赫敏叹了口气，把头靠在德拉蔻肩膀上。

“赫敏？”哈利推开门走了进来，尽量装出一副看到德拉蔻很吃惊的样子，“德拉蔻，你也在？”

德拉蔻装没听见不理他。

“晚会不是挺热闹的吗？你来干什么？”赫敏勉强友好地说，“罗恩又在吹牛是不是？”

“啊……嗯……”哈利坐到德拉蔻身边，“拉文德亲了他一下，我想我应该来告诉你。你要再不回去……”

“什么？”赫敏瞪大了眼睛，她握紧了手里的魔杖。

“赫敏，去揍他。”德拉蔻大叫。

闭上眼睛喘了两口气，赫敏睁开眼睛，有怒火在她眼里熊熊燃烧，她抽出魔杖，跳起来摔门而去。

目送赫敏跑出了教室，德拉蔻刚收回目光，就发现哈利正在兴致勃勃地看着她。

“德拉蔻……”他把她的名字念的就像撒娇，“圣诞节斯拉格霍恩的晚会，跟我一起去。”

“不去……他没邀请我……”德拉蔻只觉得身上起了一层鸡皮疙瘩。

“可我必须找个人跟我一起去。”哈利开始往德拉蔻身上粘。

“你可以邀请金妮啊，或者罗米达万尼，我听到她们在女厕所讨论要给你下迷情剂。”德拉蔻一脸厌恶地说。

想起金妮那火辣辣的目光和罗米达万尼矫揉造作的嗓音，哈利打了个寒颤，他抓住德拉蔻的胳膊，凑近她的耳朵：“德拉蔻，你不能这样，我想了很久，你既然睡了我，你就得对我负责。”

“什么？你说什么？”要不是胳膊被哈利拉住了德拉蔻就跳起来了，你听听你说的这是什么厚颜无耻的话！

“你听见了，就是那个意思。”哈利的绿眼睛闪闪发光，“我可是个传统的人，你得对我负责。要不我就告诉卢修斯叔叔你对我始乱终弃。”

德拉蔻觉得脑子有点晕，她眯起眼睛看着哈利，“你是准备跟我爸爸说我们俩睡了？你不怕他把你拍死吗？”

“写封信就能做到的事情，我为什么要亲自去说？”哈利得意洋洋地说。

德拉蔻扬起嘴角，凑近哈利，“我刚刚和赫敏在这里练习了一个特别有意思的魔咒，你知道是什么吗？”

“是什么？爱情魔咒吗？”哈利闻到德拉蔻身上淡淡的青苹果味道，傻乎乎地咧开了嘴。

“飞鸟群群！”德拉蔻轻轻地说。

一群小黄鸟从空中飞来，像一片沉甸甸的金色子弹一齐朝哈利射去，在它们够得着的每片皮肤上又啄又挠。

“好疼，哎，德拉蔻，你不能老是家暴我……”哈利抓紧德拉蔻，把脸埋在她背上，任由小鸟在他背上胳膊上啄来啄去。

不知道什么时候，鸟儿消失了，哈利抬起头，看到德拉蔻又生气又委屈的脸，她声音带着哭腔，“可以不要耍赖吗？救世主大人，你这样要我怎么办？”

“别什么都自己扛着，你要相信我，你就不能告诉你你在干什么吗？”把她拉到怀里，哈利轻轻地抱着她。

眼泪一下子涌了上来，德拉蔻抱紧了哈利：“混蛋，我不要你管！我自己的事情我可以自己解决。”

“好好好……那你别抛下我行吗？”哈利摩挲着德拉蔻的后背，“多吃点东西，你简直瘦成一把骨头了。”

“我这叫骨感美……”德拉蔻嘴硬得要命。

“你不需要骨感就已经很美了。”哈利凑近她的脖子，咬了一口。

“你干嘛？疼。”哈利你咬人的毛病又犯了。

“做个记号。”他坏笑起来，“对了，圣诞舞会你到底跟不跟我去？”

“哼，我不去什么舞会，没意思，我忙着呢！”

“那我怎么办？”

“随你，自己看着办吧。”看着办？嗯，一道送命题。

雪花又在窗外旋舞，扑打着结冰的窗棂，霍格沃茨又迎来了圣诞节。

走廊里每隔一段都挂上了一大束一大束的槲寄生。每次哈利从走廊上走过时，总会有一堆堆的女孩聚在槲寄生下面，造成交通堵塞。幸好哈利频繁的夜游使他对城堡中的秘密通道摸得透熟，能够不太困难地在课间绕过有槲寄生的路线。

哈利和罗恩的手上胳膊上还残留着小黄雀袭击留下的伤痕，一对难兄难弟。

但哈利对这些小伤痕毫不在乎，他那一晚其实挺愉快的，德拉蔻虽然没答应做他的舞伴但允许他用隐身衣送她回了斯莱特林。

罗恩却垂头丧气，赫敏完全不理他了。

纳威告诉哈利，赫敏那晚的暴怒把罗恩吓坏了，尤其是赫敏哭着说再也不理罗恩之后，直接跑回了女生宿舍，罗恩追了过去，被女生宿舍的保护咒狠狠弹了出来。

“这不公平，哈利，难道我就没有生气的权利了？她可以因为拉文德亲了我一下就对我施咒，我就不能因为克鲁姆有点怨气？”罗恩底气不足地说，到底是谁告诉赫敏拉文德亲了他一下？

“罗恩，兄弟，不是我说你，你这完全就是没事找事。你还以为赫敏是一年级的小毛丫头吗？你信不信你们俩这样一闹，明天就有男生约她出去？”哈利冷笑一声，作吧，继续作。

“什么？她不能这样！”罗恩此时才有了危机感。

“你都可以跟拉文德搂搂抱抱，她为什么不可以？赫敏难道给了你什么承诺了吗？她是自由的。”哈利白了他一眼，把王子的魔药书塞进书包，他又从里面学了几个小魔咒，比如闭耳塞听，用来上课说话特别好用。

此时罗米达万尼又跑了过来，塞给了哈利一个巧克力坩埚，“里面有火焰威士忌。我奶奶寄给我的，可是我不喜欢……”

“这……好吧……多谢了，”哈利说道，他想不出别的词，因为罗米达塞给他东西之后就飞快地跑了。

罗恩瞄了几眼那个巧克力坩埚，“你还是赶紧邀请一个人吧，这样她们就不会来烦你了。”

说得轻巧，邀请谁德拉蔻能不生气？他完全想不出来。


	77. Chapter 77

晚会当天，霍格沃茨礼堂里洋溢着诡异的气氛，被邀请参加晚会的人洋洋得意，没被邀请的人期盼着最后的机会。

“赫敏，你要跟罗恩一起去斯拉格霍恩的晚会吗？”哈利在早餐桌子上问远远地坐在长桌那一头的赫敏。她现在不但不理罗恩，而且不跟他们一起坐了。

差点被嘴里的香肠噎死，罗恩紧张地竖起了耳朵，拉文德坐在他身边不满地撇嘴。

“什么？晚会？我八点跟考迈克见面，我们一起去。”赫敏的声音穿过整张长桌，格兰芬多们都对罗恩露出怜悯的表情。

“什么？考迈克？你是说麦克拉根？？”哈利惊恐地意识到女孩子为了报复可以做出非常可怕的事情来，“飞鸟群群”简直是一种调情了。

“对，”赫敏甜甜地说，“就是差一点儿——”她格外强调了这个词，“——当上格兰芬多守门员的那个。”好像当时给他下混淆咒的不是她一样。

“哦，天啊，你在跟麦克拉根约会吗？你可真喜欢魁地奇队员。”坐在赫敏旁边的帕瓦蒂惊讶地说。

“哦？是啊！你不知道吗？”赫敏说着，非常不像赫敏地咯咯笑起来。

哈利看了罗恩一眼，他的表情很麻木，一言不发，拉文德想跟他说几句话，他也不理她。

他扭头去看斯莱特林长桌，德拉蔻听从了他的建议，在努力吃饭，她努力跟盘子里那一块牛排战斗，但看样子她快要输了。潘西恨铁不成钢地在她旁边喋喋不休。

不少哈利从没见过的女孩在他身边绕来绕去，大胆的还要来跟他说话，因为他还没邀请任何人，很多想参加晚会的女孩都把他视为最后的机会。

简直快被烦死了，哈利忽然看见卢娜像往常一样穿得稀奇古怪，宛如一缕晨雾一样从他眼前飘了过去。

“卢娜，你今晚愿意跟我去参加斯拉格霍恩的晚会吗？”他脱口而出。

卢娜那双向外突出的眼睛惊讶地转向了他，“斯拉格霍恩的晚会？跟你？你为什么不邀请马尔福小姐？你们吵架了？跟赫敏和罗恩一样？那天我看到赫敏在二楼盥洗室里哭了好久，把桃金娘都哭跑了……”

“打住，卢娜，”哈利说，“我们都要带客人，所以……我想你也许……我的意思是……”他急于澄清自己的意图，“我的意思是，只是作为朋友，你明白……”

“啊，我明白，我愿意作为朋友跟你去！”卢娜笑逐颜开，哈利从来没见过她这么灿烂的笑容，“没人邀请过我参加晚会，作为朋友！我很高兴，哈利！”

几家欢喜几家愁，罗恩郁闷地抱怨：“我以为就算赫敏不邀请我，你至少也会邀请我，结果你邀请了卢娜？她哪里比我好？”

“她至少没跟赫敏吵架，罗恩，你什么时候跟赫敏和好了，我什么时候邀请你参加晚会。”哈利额头青筋直跳，他为什么要邀请一个男生？

“我就那么罪大恶极吗？她用一群小鸟啄我！”罗恩举起他伤痕累累的手。

“多可爱的小黄鸟啊。”哈利摸摸自己的手，他宁愿德拉蔻每天放一群鸟来啄他。

罗恩觉得哈利实在有点病态。

斯拉格霍恩的晚会在他的办公室里举办，不知道本来如此还是施了魔法，里面显得非常大。斯拉格霍恩一见到哈利就把他拉了过去，把他介绍给那群冒着烟的老男巫。

他一手端着蜂蜜酒，一手举着一块巨大的百果馅饼：“你们简直想象不到他的才华，非常有天赋——像他妈妈！我只教过几个天资这么高的学生，我可以告诉你们，就连西弗勒斯……”

哈利惊恐地看到斯拉格霍恩伸出一只胳膊，就像是从空气中把斯内普钩了出来，“出来说几句话，西弗勒斯，我们的魔药大师，我们正谈到哈利在魔药学上的特殊才能！当然也有你的功劳，你教了他五年。”

斯内普的目光顺着鹰钩鼻子滑到哈利和他身边的卢娜身上，他眯起了黑眼睛，“有趣，我从没觉得我教会过波特任何东西。”

甚至可以看到自己在斯内普心里的评价在直线下滑，哈利尴尬地扯出一个难看的笑容，转头去看人群。

他看见赫敏像一条鱼一样在人群里游走，大个子麦克拉根疑惑地到处找她。此时，大门开了，他看到了德拉蔻的铂金脑袋从门口一闪而过。

她不是不参加晚会吗？哈利疑惑地想，怎么会出现在这里？

明显斯内普也看到了她，他皱了一下眉头，走了出去。

“我……我去上个厕所……去去就来。”哈利对卢娜说。

“去吧。”卢娜微笑着说。

哈利跟着斯内普钻了出去，一出门就从口袋里拽出来隐身衣披上。

走廊上空空荡荡，不知道德拉蔻和斯内普去哪了。哈利沿着走廊一间一间教室找，终于在最后一间教室门口听到了说话声。

“太危险了，德拉蔻，你居然还敢跟波特去霍格莫德？别以为你躲着我，我就不知道这件事……”

“我没躲着你，我一直就这么忙，”德拉蔻毫不客气地反驳道，“我就是去玩玩而已，很快就回来了。”

“那凯蒂贝尔那件事怎么说？就在你去霍格莫德的同一天？我不相信那是巧合。”斯内普生气地皱起眉毛。

“那也跟我没什么关系，你看我现在不是好好地站在这里吗？”德拉蔻做出一副轻松自在的样子。

“是啊，真的挺好，还有闲心来看看哈利波特邀请了哪个姑娘来参加晚会吗？你的大脑封闭术不错，德拉蔻，但似乎用在了不该用的地方。”斯内普嘲讽地卷起嘴角，“你最好把你的计划告诉我，难道你不相信我？”

“不是的，但我自己有计划，你就告诉我爸爸我很安全就行了，教父，你也要相信我啊。”

“我不相信一个见了前男友跟别的姑娘在一起就脸色煞白的小女孩。”斯内普冷冷地说。

“我没有！我只是想找潘西说几句话……”德拉蔻明显尴尬起来，她的脚步声冲了过来，哈利赶紧闪在一边才没被教室门拍碎鼻子。

德拉蔻匆匆忙忙地跑了，哈利追着德拉蔻，没看到斯内普在他们身后露出高深莫测的表情。

在德拉蔻逃回斯莱特林地窖之前，哈利把她抓住了，“喂，德拉蔻，我跟卢娜只是朋友。她对我没意思。”

“跟踪狂，偷窥狂……你偷听我跟斯内普教授说话？”德拉蔻气呼呼地甩开哈利的手。

“所以你真的是去看我的？”哈利美滋滋地说，他现在早就具备无视德拉蔻的怒气，抓住她那一点点在乎的能力。

“我是去找潘西……”德拉蔻眼睛往天花板上转，发现那里挂着一大堆槲寄生。

“就这一晚上，快放过潘西吧，你再这样她就要嫁不出去了。”哈利随着德拉蔻的眼神发现了那一堆好东西，“哇哦，德拉蔻，你发现了重点。”

他低下头，不需要她允许，贴上她的嘴唇。德拉蔻开始对他拳打脚踢，但是毫无作用，她没有他高，也没有他力气大。哈利紧紧地抱住她，用舌头勾勒她嘴唇的形状，然后继续进攻，追逐她的舌头。

夜深了，周围更加安静，晚会的音乐远远地传来。哈利一边吻她一边搂住她的腰，把她贴在自己身上，随着音乐前前后后地踱着舞步。

槲寄生在魔法的作用下慢慢地舒展着，德拉蔻闭上眼睛跟随着哈利的舞步，他还在吻她，就好像不打算停下来一样，这太犯规了，她想。

过了很长时间，晚会似乎结束了，有很多的脚步声向这边走了过来，哈利用隐身衣把两个人罩住，拉着德拉蔻躲在墙角。

“圣诞节假期我留下陪你好不好？”他按计划要去韦斯莱家，但他现在不想去了，罗恩和金妮一个让他生气，一个让他害怕。

“不需要。”德拉蔻趴在他胸口闷闷地说。

“虽然有点对不起韦斯莱夫人，但我觉得罗恩需要一个假期冷静一下。”他坚决站在赫敏那一边，而且他觉得德拉蔻更需要人陪。

“哼，随便你吧。”德拉蔻也明显想到了哈利去陋居过圣诞节会跟谁呆在一起，毕竟这是冬天，连出门的机会都很少，陋居又那么窄。

哈利高兴地咧了咧嘴：“我感觉斯内普教授对我的印象分已经跌破及格线了，你说我应该做点什么弥补一下？”

“尽量别出现在他眼前……”德拉蔻诚恳地说。

罗恩很不理解为什么哈利不跟他去陋居过圣诞节，不过他拗不过他，只好嘟嘟囔囔地自己走了。拉文德追上去想跟罗恩告别，哈利偷偷用了一个“软脚咒”，害她摔了一个大跟头。

“对不起啦，拉文德。”哈利默默地在心里想，一点愧疚的心理都没有。

圣诞节大部分学生们都回家之后，霍格沃茨的餐厅就不再分桌，教授和所剩无几的学生们在一张桌子上吃饭。顶着斯内普明显充满了鄙夷和嘲讽的眼神，哈利把手伸到桌子下面握住了德拉蔻的手，然后把他盘子里切好的肉和菜全倒进了她的盘子里。

“我吃不了这么多。”她瞪大了眼睛。

“慢慢吃，这是圣诞节假期，我希望你好好吃好好睡，必要时我会监督你。”哈利对她眨眨眼，毕竟他有很多跟踪狂，偷窥狂的前科。

把不喜欢吃的菜丢回哈利的盘子里，德拉蔻开始慢慢地吃东西。哈利眼睛亮闪闪地看着她，偷偷亲了一下她的手背。

斯内普撇了撇嘴，冷哼了一声，把眼睛别开了。


	78. Chapter 78

“哈利为什么不来过圣诞节？”金妮看着手里的甘蓝问罗恩，他们正站在陋居的厨房水池前，为韦斯莱夫人削一堆小山似的球芽甘蓝。雪花在他们前面的窗户外飘飘荡荡地飞舞。

“你在跟谁说话？草包或者混球吗？”罗恩冷哼了一声，他模模糊糊觉得自从那天他跟金妮起了冲突之后，生活忽然变得很糟。

“他是为了那个小贱人才不来咱们家的对吧？”金妮冷冷地说，“他们不是分手了吗？”一整个圣诞假期他们都单独留在霍格沃茨，金妮想起德拉蔻暗示过他们之间的亲密，她狠狠地捏碎了半个甘蓝。

“你这么说太刻薄了。他们只是有了点小问题，哈利是不会放弃德拉蔻的，他从一年级就喜欢她。”罗恩不满地说，虽然吵吵闹闹，但他们也一直是朋友。圣诞节德拉蔻送了他一个长得酷似小水桶，但说明书上说扣在头上可以提神醒脑的帽子。

乔治此时坐到了厨房的桌前，把脚跷到了桌上：“罗恩，我们听说你和一个小姑娘有情况，如果我们的情报没错的话，那小姑娘叫拉文德·布朗。这是怎么回事？”

罗恩涨红了脸：“没有的事，只是晚会上有人起哄……”他转身削起了甘蓝。

“我们也觉得是谣传，要不就是她出了车祸什么的，造成了大面积脑损伤。”乔治乐呵呵地说，“毕竟像赫敏那样的傻姑娘，这世界上不可能有第二个了。”

用魔杖把罗恩丢过来的小刀变成了一架纸飞机，乔治笑得一点温度都没有：“赫敏这种眼神不好使的姑娘你这一辈子不会再遇见第二个了，你自己看着办吧，别逼我们往你床底下塞烟花大粪蛋，你这个傻宝宝。”

罗恩顿时没心情削甘蓝了，他看着窗外飘飘摇摇的雪花，跟金妮一起长叹了一口气。

圣诞节早晨，哈利正跟德拉蔻一起拆礼物。小天狼星这个离家出走的教父还算有点良心，他送了哈利一套最高级的火弩箭保养工具套装和维修说明手册，包括最高级的魔法机油一桶，还有一封言辞恳切的信，说他虽然远离英国，但也一直在帮邓布利多做事，让哈利不要挂念他，他每天都很想他。

“克利切居然给我送了礼物？”哈利吃惊地拿着一个小包，他有点感动，他可没给克利切准备礼物。

他打开了那一包礼物，里面是一包蛆……

从哈利的床上跳了起来，德拉蔻笑得肚子疼，“哈哈，克利切想得很周到啊……快把那些蛆弄走，你头上还有一只……恶……”

“好久都没看到你开心地笑了。”哈利挥舞了一下魔杖，那些虫子消失了。

“我不像你那么没心没肺。”德拉蔻哼了一声。

“这几天就开心点吧，”哈利拿起一条不知道谁送给德拉蔻的黑色古董裙子，“我想看你穿这个，穿上肯定就跟吸血女伯爵一样。”

“这件裙子需要束腰，我一个人可搞不定。”德拉蔻摇摇头。

哈利眼睛闪了闪，“我帮你？”啊嗷嗷，细腰与衬裙……啧啧啧。

“摄神取念。”德拉蔻挥舞着魔杖大叫。

哈利捂住脑袋：“啊，我错了，德拉蔻，我道歉。”

快乐的假期总是过得很快，学生们很快都回来了。赫敏虽然被麦克拉根恶心的够呛，但仍旧不理罗恩。好在罗恩对拉文德也算冷淡，哈利也就没怎么嘲讽他。

邓布利多又给他送了小纸条，邀请哈利来校长办公室补课，这次只有哈利一个人，因为这次关于里德尔的记忆似乎就是他这个年龄发生的事情，而且内容很不友好。

“所以里德尔杀了他父亲一家？”哈利从冥想盆里拿出脑袋，虽然那个麻瓜抛弃了他母亲也从来不想要他，但这件事的确很残酷。

“是的，之后他把这一切嫁祸给了他的舅舅莫芬，伪造了他的记忆，他舅舅后来死在了阿兹卡班。”邓布利多说，“他很有能力，也很有手段，我一直在密切观察他，但我让你看的这一切，我当时也一无所知。”

那你岂不是白观察了吗？发生了这么大的事情你也不知道……哈利在心里偷偷吐槽。

之后邓布利多又让哈利看了里德尔和斯拉格霍恩的一段记忆，这段记忆朦朦胧胧罩着一层雾气，里德尔在里面提到了“魂器”。邓布利多说这段记忆被篡改了，要求哈利去斯拉格霍恩那儿得到真实的记忆。

但哈利是个“聪明”的格兰芬多，既然这段记忆里有两个人，斯拉格霍恩又不想说实话，那他直接去问里德尔不就行了？

反正里德尔也不用上课，他不是在有求必应屋，就是在斯莱特林的密室里。

哈利其实很不喜欢密室阴森森潮乎乎的感觉，他二年级之后一次都没来过，不过这次他不得不来。

一进密室他就吓了一跳，这里跟以前完全不一样了，更像一间特别的公共休息室，有三张斯莱特林四柱床，还有看上去就很舒服的沙发和桌子。

里德尔懒洋洋地坐在一张长沙发上，拿着一本《诗翁彼豆故事集》，两个看上去也就四五岁的小孩趴在他身边，两个孩子都带有明显的东方血统轮廓，男孩子黑发黑眼，女孩也是黑头发，但眼睛上围着一条红色的纱布。

“哎呦呦，这不是哈利波特吗？稀客啊。”里德尔似乎在给两个孩子讲故事，他停下来导致两个小孩有点不满。

小男孩快速地说了一串蛇佬腔，里德尔拍拍他的头安抚他。

“这是谁啊，怎么也会蛇佬腔？”哈利吃惊地说。

“哦，介绍一下，这是妮娜，这是雷克，是纳吉尼的孩子，当然会蛇佬腔啦。妮娜，雷克，这是哈利波特，救世之星。”他们本来就是蛇，自然会蛇佬腔。

“蛇怪的孩子？这么大了？哇，他动作够迅速的。”哈利也想摸摸雷克的头，小男孩立刻变成了一条小蛇昂起头凶狠地对他吐信子。

“好了好了，雷克，他没有恶意的，你带妮娜去旁边玩吧，哦，别让她把眼罩摘了，这个人会死的。”妮娜继承了蛇怪的眼睛，哈利可顶不住。“说吧，救世之星来找我有什么事？”

“啊，对。我想知道你和斯拉格霍恩关于魂器的谈话。”哈利毫不客气地说。

“魂器？很抱歉，我不记得我跟斯拉格霍恩有这种对话，那大约是伏地魔分裂我出来之后的事情吧。”里德尔耸耸肩。

“啊？”哈利没想到里德尔根本不知道这件事，“那你知道一些什么呢？”

“那不是你要调查的吗？我觉得你应该自己去查，而不是来问我，难道你不怕我对你说谎？不过，你要是失败了，你可以来找我，大约我往斯拉格霍恩面前一站，他就什么都说了。”里德尔眯起眼睛，老鼻涕虫看到他非吓尿裤子不可，但他现在还不想这么做。

可怜的哈利没得到任何有用的情报，他看到雷克和妮娜欢呼着跑到里德尔怀里继续听故事去了，妮娜还一副特别想摘掉眼罩的样子，他只好赶紧走了。

只能去跟斯拉格霍恩教授打听了，当然了，斯拉格霍恩都不肯给邓布利多的记忆他怎么可能轻易给哈利呢，他生气地嚷了几声就把哈利赶走了。

哈利没什么办法，只好先这样，让他承认失败去求里德尔他还是有些不愿意。

圣诞节之后他跟德拉蔻的关系缓和了很多，她虽然还是不告诉他她在干嘛，但至少在无人的走廊偶尔被他逮到，她也可以让他亲一下。

但赫敏和罗恩的关系一直僵持着，哈利在其中转圜了几次都没什么效果。

时间很快来到了罗恩生日的那天早晨，从今天起他十七岁成年了。他收到了很多不错的礼物，尤其是德拉蔻送的，她财大气粗地送了他一个茶盘子一样大的金加隆。（DA的时候，罗恩得到赫敏做的假加隆的时候表示他没有得到过真加隆。）

哈利去箱子里翻他给罗恩准备的礼物，他的箱子里一团糟，丢了好多东西出来他才找到那个有点压扁的礼物盒。

“给你，生日快乐，罗恩。”哈利把礼物扔到罗恩床上，把几个礼物撞到了地上。

“哇，最新款的守门员手套，这真棒，兄弟。”罗恩仔细地把新手套收了起来，顺手撕开一个新礼物，里面是满满的巧克力坩埚。

哈利还在跟他的箱子作斗争，圣诞节德拉蔻来他宿舍的时候，他为了尽快收拾 给箱子施了一个无限伸展咒，结果现在里面像个黑洞一样，你要的东西永远找不到，去年的苹果干尸倒是一抓一大把。

等他从箱子里挣扎出来，奇怪地发现罗恩一脸忧郁地坐在床上，眼神呆滞，脸色苍白。

“嗨，兄弟，你怎么了？”哈利疑惑地在罗恩眼前摆摆手，这可不是早饭前罗恩应该有的状态。

“我爱她，我没法不想她，”罗恩叹了一口气，“你看到她的秀发了吗，又黑又亮，像缎子似的……还有她的眼睛？她那双乌黑的大眼睛？还有她的……”

“黑头发……你是指谁？”哈利疑惑了，拉文德和赫敏都不是黑头发，“罗恩，你疯了是吗？”

“当然是罗米达万尼，”罗恩柔声道，整个面孔都亮了，好像被一道最纯净的阳光照透了。

“罗米达？”哈利皱起眉头，“你莫不是得了花痴症……”哈利的目光落到罗恩的床上，他看到了那一盒巧克力坩埚。

“罗恩，你这一盒巧克力坩埚从哪里来的？”他颤抖地问。

“生日礼物啊，你刚刚给我碰到地上了。”罗恩的声音有点怪。

“不，这不是你的生日礼物，这是罗米达万尼送给我的那盒巧克力，里面有迷情剂！”哈利捂住了脸，一定是他刚刚翻箱子的时候掉到地上，被罗恩捡起来了。

然而罗恩什么都没听到：“天啊，你认识她吗？快介绍她给我认识。”

“行，我给你介绍。”哈利脑筋一转，说道，“但你要乖乖跟我走，行吗？”

“当然了。”罗恩兴致勃勃地跳了起来，把晨衣甩了出去，“你觉得我穿晚礼服见罗米达够正式吗？”边说边从箱子深处拽出那件二手酱紫色礼袍。


	79. Chapter 79

真的很想披上隐身衣啊，哈利拉住一身花边褶皱领子好像一个紫色细颈花瓶的罗恩，顶住全霍格沃茨的“惊艳”眼神，往斯拉格霍恩教授的办公室冲。

“罗米达是我的神，她的眼睛是太阳，嘴唇如红珊瑚，脸颊像红白玫瑰一般娇嫩皎洁，她走路像女神驾驶着她的金马车，我对她有一锅火热的爱……”罗恩恬不知耻地一路朗诵着自创的十四行诗，哈利只想把自己埋进地板下面，可惜他知名度太高，所有人指指点点的人都在说：“哈利，快看，那是哈利。”

“生病了，他生病了……”哈利费力地解释，可惜没人听他说话，大家都在哈哈大笑。

然后，哈利就遇见了他最不想遇见的两个人。

“罗恩他怎么了？”德拉蔻惊讶地上下打量穿着礼袍的罗恩，她正跟赫敏站在走廊聊天。

赫敏皱起眉毛：“他又在出什么洋相？”

“他中了迷情剂……”哈利拼命捂住罗恩的嘴，他还在滔滔不绝地表达对罗米达的爱意。

赫敏全听见了，脸黑得像锅底。

“哦，天哪，迷情剂……”德拉蔻扬起眉毛，笑容坏透了，“你们要去找斯拉格霍恩教授？他不在办公室，我刚刚从那里路过。”

“那怎么办？”哈利大吃一惊，他已经快拉不住罗恩了。

（“罗米达在哪里，哈利，快别跟别人聊天，带我去找她，哦哦，罗米达小天使……”）

“去找斯内普教授吧。”德拉蔻拉着哈利就往斯内普的办公室走，赫敏考虑了一下，也跟了过去。

前魔药教授现黑魔法防御课教授脸上的嘲笑藏都藏不住，他饶有兴趣地看着到处寻找罗米达的罗恩，表示解药做起来有点困难。

“今天是他的生日，教授，帮帮他吧。”哈利七手八脚地扭住罗恩，用眼神向德拉蔻求救。

“哎呀，教授，这个解药又不难，你又不缺材料，要不我来试试？”德拉蔻一副跃跃欲试的样子，赫敏也靠过去，表示她也可以做。

斯内普教授的百宝材料柜里面当然什么都有，他也不好再推脱。狠狠地瞪了她俩一眼，斯内普去配解药了。赫敏吓了一跳，德拉蔻则一脸不在乎的样子，她一点也不怕斯内普教授。

“罗米达怎么还不来？”罗恩满脸通红地望着门口，“我看起来怎么样，帅吗？”

“非常英俊。”赫敏酸溜溜地说。

从头到脚把自己整理了一遍，罗恩兴致勃勃地望着门口，嘴里一直念叨着“罗米达”。

“好了，把这个喝了，这是滋补神经的，能让你在她来时保持镇静。”斯内普教授递给他一瓶魔药。

“太棒了。”罗恩迫不及待地说，咕嘟一声喝下了解药。

有那么一刻，罗恩笑嘻嘻地望着他们，然后，他的笑容很慢很慢地消失了，变成了极度的恐惧。

此时斯内普办公室的门被推开了，斯拉格霍恩教授拿着一瓶蜂蜜酒走进来高声说：“西弗勒斯，要不要跟我一起去邓布利多那儿坐坐，我要送这个橡木陈酿的蜂蜜酒给他……哦？这孩子怎么了，脸色这么难看？”

“中了迷情剂，斯内普教授刚刚给他喝了解药。谢谢您，教授，”哈利对斯内普道谢，斯内普冷冷地哼了一声，几不可见地点点头。

罗恩真可怜，生日当天中了迷情剂，还在赫敏面前出了丑。哈利偷看了一眼赫敏，她神色倒是还好，没露出什么嫌弃的表情。

罗恩跌坐到旁边的扶手椅上，像霜打了的茄子一般，全身的花边都耷拉下去了。

“哦，太可怜了，我觉得你现在需要这个……”斯拉格霍恩晃了晃他手里的蜂蜜酒，“要驱散爱情幻灭的痛苦，莫过于一杯好酒……”他说完似乎有意无意地撇了斯内普教授一眼。

“我这里可没有杯子。”斯内普硬邦邦地说。

“那有什么难的。”斯拉格霍恩打了个响指，一堆杯子立刻出现了，而且叮叮当当地飘在空中。他打开酒瓶给每人倒了一杯，那蜂蜜酒是透明的金色，的确很诱人。倒好了酒，杯子轻飘飘地飞到了每个人的手边。

除了斯内普大家都抓住了酒杯，斯拉格霍恩宽容地对他笑笑，举起了酒杯。可还没等他想出祝酒词，罗恩偷偷看了赫敏一眼，就把酒倒进了嘴里，咕咚一声咽了下去。

“致敬爱……”斯拉格霍恩的话还没说完，罗恩手里的杯子就掉到地上摔的粉碎，他想从椅子上站起来，但却倒了下去，他四肢剧烈地痉挛着，口吐白沫，眼珠凸了出来。

赫敏惊恐地尖叫了一声向着罗恩冲去，德拉蔻后退了一步，飞速地看了一眼斯拉格霍恩，哈利蹲下扶住罗恩。

“教授！”哈利大叫，不知道是叫斯拉格霍恩还是斯内普，“快想想办法！”

“怎么……可是……”斯拉格霍恩结结巴巴地说，他好像吓呆了。

罗恩抽搐着，呼吸困难，皮肤开始变青，赫敏把他抱在怀里，整个人都在发抖。

灵光一闪，哈利想起了“王子”的魔药书，上面写了……他冲向斯内普的药材柜，惊讶地发现斯内普教授跟他同时向着一块腰子状的石头伸出了手。

来不及多想，他抓住那块石头，奔回罗恩身边，撬开他的嘴巴，把粪石塞进了他嘴里。罗恩剧烈地哆嗦了一下，咕噜噜倒吸了一口气，身体瘫软不动了。

“王子”的魔药书上写了——粪石可以解毒。

斯内普奇怪地望了哈利一眼，但没说什么 。

医疗翼里空荡荡的只躺了罗恩一个人，他还没醒。麦格教授来了之后前后两任魔药教授才离开（斯内普凶巴巴地盯着斯拉格霍恩，说他几乎要把霍格沃茨的好学生全毒死，包括他自己）。

赫敏一直拉着罗恩的手抽泣，被庞弗雷夫人强硬地赶出了病房。

此时此刻哈利还觉得脚软，要不是斯内普教授那里正好有一块粪石，如果不是罗恩失魂落魄没注意到祝酒词，要是大家一起干了那杯蜂蜜酒……

他发现自己有点颤抖，此时德拉蔻把头靠在他肩膀上，握住了他的手，“你做的很好，哈利。”

回握住她的小手，她的手很凉。是啊，他不能慌，他还要保护德拉蔻，今后，永远。哈利觉得心渐渐安定了下来，他今天表现还不错，至少没再挨斯内普教授的白眼，他把头靠在德拉蔻头上，她头发上的味道很香。

金妮冲进医疗翼见到的就是这一幕，她眨巴眨巴眼睛，抿起了嘴巴，快步走到了赫敏身边。

接下来来的是乔治和弗雷德，他们其实是想搞个惊喜，给罗恩送生日礼物，结果收到了他进了医疗翼的坏消息。

韦斯莱家来人之后，哈利就让德拉蔻回宿舍了，他本来也想让赫敏回去休息一下，但赫敏坚持不走。

好在晚上八点，韦斯莱夫妇来了之后，庞弗雷夫人允许他们进病房了。韦斯莱夫妇看了看罗恩，被请去了校长室，只剩下了孩子们。

“所以，总而言之，罗恩的这个成年礼太不怎么样了。”弗雷德虽然还在开玩笑，但难掩满脸担心。

“毒药在酒里？”乔治轻声问。

哈利点了点头。

“所以，斯拉格霍恩为什么要毒死罗恩？还是他拿错了杯子，其实他要毒死哈利？”弗雷德皱着眉说。

“我不觉得他要毒死我或者罗恩，因为没有理由。”哈利不觉得斯拉格霍恩教授想要杀他，而且当时办公室里有六个人。

“夺魂咒？食死徒？”金妮说。

“都有可能，但他也有可能是无辜的，有人想要毒死他本人。”哈利想起斯拉格霍恩也端着酒杯，而且他喜欢一切好吃的东西。

“你们还记得他想把这瓶酒送给邓布利多吧？”赫敏的声音像得了重伤风。

好吧，目标又多了一个。

“呃——敏——恩。”罗恩突然嘶哑地叫了起来。

谁也没听懂他说了什么，只有赫敏跑过去握住了他的手，“我在，罗恩，我在。”

大家沉默下来，担心地看着他，可罗恩接着说了一串连赫敏也听不懂的话，又打起了呼噜。

韦斯莱夫妇回来之后，哈利和赫敏离开了，韦斯莱夫人抱着哈利说了很多感激的话，感谢他救了罗恩，而且之前还救过亚瑟，救过金妮，说得哈利非常不好意思，所以他匆匆忙忙地告辞，让韦斯莱一家呆在一起。

“已经是格兰芬多魁地奇队第二次减员了，简直是一场灾难，我知道凯蒂的事情是贝拉莱斯特兰奇干的，但罗恩……那瓶酒本可以把我们一群人全部毒死。”哈利对赫敏说。

“不管是谁，他都不怕误伤别人，”赫敏吸了吸鼻子，“斯内普教授没拿那杯酒，可我觉得凶手反而不敢明目张胆地不喝。”

“赫敏，你也在医疗翼呆了一天了，别想太多，好好休息。”哈利拍了拍赫敏的肩膀，她一整天都在掉眼泪。

抹了一把脸，赫敏对哈利强笑了一下：“我觉得我很傻，最近一直跟罗恩闹别扭，如果罗恩今天有什么不测，我一辈子都会后悔。人生无常，不去拥抱你爱的人真是最傻的行为。”她对哈利点点头，转身回了女生宿舍。

赫敏真是哲学家，哈利愣在那，决定明天就把这番话转述给德拉蔻听：“嘿，你这个小傻子，还不赶紧过来拥抱我？！”

他回到宿舍又拿出活点地图，德拉蔻乖乖地呆在斯莱特林宿舍，他把嘴唇贴近地图亲了一下。生活已经这么艰难了，就好好地相爱吧。

但第二天哈利就被麦克拉根和拉文德缠住了，他们俩一个想代替罗恩成为守门员，一个喋喋不休地问罗恩的情况，搞得哈利不胜其烦。

但罗恩在格兰芬多跟赫奇帕奇的比赛前出不了院，哈利只能勉为其难地接受了麦克拉根。至于拉文德，他得意洋洋地告诉她赫敏天天去看望罗恩，两个人亲热的不得了，把拉文德气跑了。

德拉蔻来看了罗恩几次，又恢复了她神神秘秘的繁忙生活，比赛前哈利本想找她说说话，但地图上又没了她的影子。

他只好十分不快地上了赛场。

本场比赛的解说居然是卢娜，她的声音就像梦境一样飘渺，好听是好听，但完全不适合做解说，而且她根本不在乎比分。

烦躁的找球手，自以为是的守门员，月球里漫步的解说，导致这一场比赛十分……古怪。当然，最后的高潮是麦克拉根抢过球棍打飞了一个游走球，游走球直接撞碎了哈利的头骨。

霍格沃茨的小动物惊恐地表示很多年没看过这么“精彩”的比赛了。麦克拉根干了很多球队队员想做又不敢做的事——把自己队长的脑袋当球打。


	80. Chapter 80

哈利醒过来发现自己躺在一张异常温暖舒适的床上，头上有一盏在朦胧的天花板上投下金色光圈的吊灯。他艰难地抬起头，看到左边有一个很眼熟的雀斑脸红头发的人。

“谢谢你来陪我。”罗恩笑嘻嘻地说。

哈利眨眨眼睛，环顾着四周。没错，他在医疗翼里。

“嘶……”他的脑袋沉得出奇，还有些刺痛，他举起手，摸到了一大圈硬硬的绷带，像阿拉伯人的缠头巾。

“头骨碎裂，”庞弗雷夫人急忙走来，把他按回枕头上，“不用担心，我立刻就给你缝合上，但你要住一晚上，几小时之内不可用力过度。”

“我不想在这儿过夜，”哈利愤怒地说，一边掀开被单坐了起来，“我想找到麦克拉根，把他杀了。”

“这恐怕属于‘用力过度’，”庞弗雷夫人坚决地把他推回床上，威胁地举起魔杖，“你要住到我让你出院为止，波特，否则我就给你一个‘统统石化’。”

罗恩在旁边的病床上捂着嘴偷笑，哈利无奈地倒在枕头上：“好吧，告诉我，最后比分多少？很惨吧？”格兰芬多没有找球手必然赢不了。

“三百二十比六十。”罗恩吐了吐舌头，其实他有点高兴，他可不希望替补守门员比他比赛成绩更好，麦克拉根很棒，他第一场比赛就让格兰芬多把裤衩都输掉了。

“精彩，”哈利说，气得眼睛都红了，“真精彩！等我抓住麦克拉根……”他想起“王子”那本书里好多小恶咒，不行，不够解气，他要手撕了他。

“不过，你昏迷的时候德拉蔻，赫敏和金妮都来看过你。德拉蔻身边还跟着两个没见过的女孩，我感觉她似乎不怎么愿意带她们来看你。”罗恩舔了舔嘴唇，德拉蔻带了很多好吃的来，除了哈利的还有他的。

“咦……你应该把我叫醒的。”哈利不满地说，他很想跟德拉蔻说说话。

不过不知道是不是梅林知道他脑袋碎了，给了他一点补偿，半夜在罗恩狂打呼噜的时候德拉蔻又来了，她自己一个人。

昏迷了一白天，哈利睡得并不沉，德拉蔻轻轻拉住他的手的时候他就醒了，但他没睁开眼睛，装成熟睡的样子。

“可怜的小南瓜……”德拉蔻轻轻碰了哈利的额头，“很疼吗？”

哈利在心里默默说，其实不怎么疼。

“我大约知道毒药的事是谁干的，我的事情也比预期中花了更多时间，大约是我在有求必应屋花了太多时间发呆吧。唉，贝拉不会放过我的……哈利，要是我被欺负了，你可要给我报仇啊。”

哈利觉得有根手指轻轻抚摸了他嘴唇一下，然后德拉蔻絮叨的声音越来越小，但她的香味离他越来越近。

他的心一阵狂跳，似乎等了很久，那柔嫩的嘴唇才贴在了他的唇上。青苹果的香味充满了哈利的鼻腔，他只觉得血液直往脑门冲，下意识地，他伸手搂住德拉蔻的肩膀，加深了她的蜻蜓点水。

天啊，哈利醒着！德拉蔻只觉得脸上立刻烫得能煮熟鸡蛋。她挣扎了两下，只听到哈利低声在她耳边说：“我不能用力过度，骨头还没长好，乖一点，别动。”

德拉蔻立刻不敢动了，她感觉哈利的绿眼睛在黑暗里闪闪发光，她曾经觉得他的眼睛很好看，现在只觉得他像一头狼。

“上来跟我躺会儿。”“狼”哈利得寸进尺地说，在德拉蔻第二次敲碎他脑袋之前，他接着说：“其实，我知道你在干什么，我那天跟踪你去了博金博克……”

“什么？”德拉蔻惊讶地睁圆了眼睛。

拍了拍身边的床铺，哈利轻声蛊惑她：“你躺上来，我慢慢跟你说。”

星期一，罗恩和哈利一起出院了，在庞弗雷夫人的照料下，他们已经完全康复了。而且更好的消息是罗恩和赫敏已经和好了，在生死面前，罗恩那些偶尔的三心二意和古怪脾气都不算什么，何况他已经赌咒发誓今后都会一心一意跟赫敏在一起。

早餐桌上，赫敏给了哈利一张纸，是邓布利多上课的通知。他忽然想起邓布利多布置给他的作业他完全抛在了脑后——取得斯拉格霍恩未篡改的记忆。

迷情剂，中毒，魁地奇比赛，一件事接着一件事，他就把这个作业给忘了。

“我很抱歉，邓布利多教授，不是我不上心，我只是有其他……其他事情……”哈利磕磕巴巴地说。

“有其他事情或者其他人让你惦记，”邓布利多帮他把话说完，从半月形的眼镜片上方盯着哈利，“我知道了。”

难堪的沉默弥漫在二人之间，哈利咽了一口口水：“我一定会搞到它的……”

“那好吧，我相信你，现在我们开始上课吧。”邓布利多语气似乎亲切了一点，他又拿出了两瓶记忆。

哈利从两段记忆里眼睁睁地看着伏地魔从一个极其英俊的青年变成了一个面容扭曲的男人，他似乎谋杀了史密斯女士偷走了赫奇帕奇的金杯和斯莱特林的挂坠盒，又在一个雪夜来到了霍格沃茨申请黑魔法防御课的职位，但他一直精明狡诈而强大，跟现在密室里那个忙着育儿的里德尔一点都不像。

在邓布利多宣布下课之前，哈利不知道为什么问了一句：“里德尔，还来您这里上课吗？”

“当然，当然，教育不能半途而废。”邓布利多露出一丝神秘的微笑。

从上次课开始，里德尔就没有跟着一起哈利上课了，就里德尔的年龄来看，他并不知道伏地魔后来的事情，但那些选择会不会对他产生诱惑就不好说了，邓布利多不想冒这个险，于是他把两个人的课分开了。哈利看伏地魔的阴暗故事，而里德尔，得到了邓布利多一系列爱的教育，并回报给老校长一大堆嘲笑和吐槽。

在接下来的一个星期里，哈利绞尽脑汁地考虑着怎么能让斯拉格霍恩交出真实的记忆，可是没有一点儿灵感，他只好做起如今他在无计可施时做得越来越多的事情：翻他的魔药课本，希望王子在空白处写了点高招。

可惜他只找到了一个叫“神锋无影”的小魔咒，还带了几个小字“对敌人”。感觉很有趣，哈利心痒痒的很想试一下。赫敏正在给罗恩修改论文里的错别字，罗恩开心地大叫“我爱你”，搞得赫敏涨红了脸。

下次就用罗恩试试吧，哈利不满地看着冒粉红泡泡的两人，撇了撇嘴。

半夜，德拉蔻又从有求必应屋里出来，她累坏了，想起哈利说的那些事情，她又有些焦虑。

哈利说他给卢修斯写了信，把他所知道的一切都告诉他了，他问他什么时候回来，说德拉蔻过得很不好。

这一切已经过去了好几个月，可德拉蔻没有收到卢修斯的吼叫信，他跟她联系的时候好像完全不知情的样子。这让德拉蔻产生了不好的联想，卢修斯或许没有收到哈利的信，猫头鹰丢了信，那还好些，但可能性不大。另一种可能就是卢修斯那边也自顾不暇，所以不敢表达他的关心。

德拉蔻叹了口气，好担心啊。

正想着，两个陌生的低年级女生从阴影里钻了出来，一左一右夹住了德拉蔻的胳膊，其中一个低声说：“德拉蔻，主人想要好消息。”

“我正在努力。”德拉蔻冷冷地说，“拜托你们不要再添乱了，高尔，克拉布。”

“这是主人交给我们的任务，我们当然要用尽一切手段，当然，还包括协助你，”高尔和克拉布骄傲地说，他们偷了斯拉格霍恩教授复方汤剂变成了一年级的小姑娘，一直在监视德拉蔻，“而且我们差一点就毒死哈利波特。”

“韦斯莱和波特差的不止一点，你们差点连我也毒死了，”德拉蔻冷冷地说，“我想你们最开始的目的是邓布利多吧，我们都知道哈利是黑魔王的，谁也不能碰。”

“这你就别操心了，做好你的事情吧，这样对我们都好，你去看哈利波特真的是要去刺探情报吗？我们不这么认为，注意点吧，否则我们要一起受罚。”小姑娘阴测测地说。

“谢谢你们的提醒，我知道我要做什么。”甩开了她们，德拉蔻快步向着地窖走去，她抓紧了胸口的衣服，把雪白的衬衣都抓皱了。

春天温暖的风开始刮过霍格沃茨，哈利还是没搞到斯拉格霍恩的记忆，这天下午罗恩和赫敏要去参加幻影移形的考试，哈利不用去，因为他还不够年龄。

“所以你要不要试试福灵剂？”赫敏离开前试探地问哈利，“既然你失败了那么多次。”

“福灵剂？我不知道……我还想留着呢……”哈利结结巴巴地说。

“留着干什么？”罗恩不解地问。

留着跟德拉蔻约会的时候用……哈利想起他偶尔会做的那些乱七八糟的梦，眼神有些飘忽。

“你还是用了吧，没有福灵剂你是斗不过老狐狸的。”赫敏肯定地说，然后跟罗恩手拉着手去参加考试了。


	81. Chapter 81

因为大家都去参加幻影移行的考试去了，今天的魔药课只有三个人参加——哈利，德拉蔻和厄尼，他们都不到十七岁不能参加。

斯拉格霍恩教授让他们随便做点什么“有趣的东西”。

德拉蔻的脸色非常差，看上去下一秒就要晕倒了，她正在给自己做提神剂，看来是真的挺累的。

哗啦啦翻着“王子”的课本，哈利翻到了一个被“王子”改动了很多的“欢欣剂”魔药配方，这个听上去不错，做完了还能给德拉蔻喝一点，她看上去很缺少欢欣。

厄尼的坩埚很快就冒烟了，锅里黏糊糊的一团也不知道是什么，德拉蔻的提神剂倒是不错，但斯拉格霍恩教授说“不够有趣”。他到是对哈利的“欢欣剂”赞赏有加，但下了课之后就飞速离开了教室，就怕哈利单独堵住他。

没办法了，他摸了摸口袋里的“福灵剂”，把这个药水用在斯拉格霍恩身上真的好浪费啊。

“脸色真差，”哈利踱到德拉蔻身后，把那瓶还温热的像阳光一样金黄的“欢欣剂”贴在她脸上，“尝一下？不欢欣不要钱。”

“欢欣你个鬼。”德拉蔻骂了一句，瞪了他一眼，想了想，还是把那瓶药水接过来了。

“王子”配方的确很有效，德拉蔻喝了那瓶魔药，脸上渐渐有了笑容，眉眼也生动了许多。

“感觉怎么样？”哈利扶住德拉蔻身前的桌子，把她困在他臂弯里，他今年长的太快，身材略显单薄，胸膛也还不够宽厚，但德拉蔻实在瘦的厉害，倒是很适合他这样的怀抱。

“想唱歌。”她眯起眼睛说，然后她就开始哼哼，那调子越听越熟悉。

“他的眼睛绿得像刚腌过的癞蛤蟆，

他像黑板一样乌黑潇洒，

我希望他是我的，他真的很帅气，

是征服黑魔头的勇士。”

“喂！”哈利一下子涨红了脸，这首歌可不可以翻篇了，你从二年级记到现在是吗？

“我希望你是我的，”德拉蔻踮起脚尖吻了吻他，“谁也抢不走的那种。”她最近想了很多，如果他们俩注定要背负沉重的命运，是不是可以换一种活法？

欢欣剂让她把这种不负责任的想法表达了出来。

“我快十七岁了，除了可以幻影移形，还可以做什么呢？”她欢快地说。

然后她飞快地从他怀里钻了出去，“你不是想看我穿那件束腰的古董裙子吗？今天晚上八点来找我，我穿给你看。”

直到魔药教室的门声嘭地一声关上了，哈利才如梦初醒，德拉蔻是在暗示什么吗？十七岁？他们就要成年了。也就……可以结婚了，是吗？

一股从来没有过的感觉慢慢从心底滋生了出来，暖暖的，哈利的心泡在里面，只觉得心里说不出的舒服熨帖，他甚至有一瞬间想哭。

所有人都在跟他讲大义，讲责任，讲他是“救世主”，要他跟世界上最可怕的黑巫师战斗。只有德拉蔻从来不说这个，她带他任性地品尝生活中所有的甜美，展现他悲惨童年里从来没有见过的美好，她告诉他点心很好吃，旅行很有趣，相知相爱能把整个人都燃烧殆尽。

她不是完美的，他也不是完美的，可是他们在一起的时候，世界是完美的。

好像也喝了欢欣剂一样，哈利哼着歌离开了魔药教室 ，“她的眼睛像雨后灰蓝的天空……我希望她是我的……”

他急匆匆地赶回了宿舍，拿出了福灵剂，他要赶紧搞到斯拉格霍恩的记忆，晚上他还有约会。

一小口福灵剂真的是效果非凡，搞到斯拉格霍恩的记忆变得很简单，但很可惜，他喝的很少，到了晚上福灵剂的效果过去了，哈利的幸运也飘走了——德拉蔻爽约了，她又从活点地图上消失了。

狠狠地收起了地图，哈利烦躁地去找了邓布利多，把斯拉格霍恩的记忆交了上去，两人研究那段记忆的时候，哈利也按捺不住内心的烦躁——德拉蔻总是说了不算，她实在该被好好教训一下，比如打她一顿屁股。

斯拉格霍恩的记忆是一个很重要的证据——魂器，伏地魔制作了魂器，而且不止一个。

“我一直就有这种猜想，从日记本那件事开始，里德尔曾经就是一个魂器，而后来他机缘巧合地从魂器变成了一个人。”邓布利多说。

怪我咯？哈利撇撇嘴：“但日记本并不是唯一的魂器对吗？”

“是的，我想伏地魔分裂了自己很多次，所以容貌才越来越不像一个人。”

哈利想起伏地魔那通红的像蛇一样的眼睛还有那融化了一样的脸，打了个寒颤。

“我们要寻找到这些魂器并破坏它们。可他们可以是任何东西，比如一粒沙子？一块石头？”哈利说，那他们很可能永远都找不到伏地魔的魂器。

“我想伏地魔不会容忍他的灵魂放在一块脏石头里。”邓布利多摇摇头，“我想他挑选的魂器应该是高贵且有纪念意义的。”

额，无用的斯莱特林式精致，哈利默默地吐槽。

跟哈利分析了有可能是魂器的东西之后，邓布利多又开始了他冗长的“爱的教育”，哈利一边听一边走神，这么多年了，他真的听得不耐烦了。

他有伏地魔没有的能力，他有爱——有什么了不起。啊哈，我能经受得起伏地魔的诱惑——我要跟他同流合污他也不一定能同意，他憋着要杀了我呢！

邓布利多皱起了眉头，不太好，哈利的愤怒不够，他的心里有别的牵挂，所以跟伏地魔火拼并不是他人生中第一大事。他叹了口气，真是的，当年他就应该阻止他跟小毒蛇交往太深，可是他终究还是爱哈利，他想要他在直面残酷的命运之前过得开心一点。

被拽进角斗场去面对一场殊死搏斗和自己昂首走进去是不同的。他希望哈利是后者，但哈利的心明显不在角斗上。

在哈利听邓布利多嘚啵嘚的时候，德拉蔻望着眼前的长桌露出一个冷冷的微笑。她穿着一身黑色的古董裙子，腰身被束腰勒得细细的，铂金发浅的几乎是纯白的，配上她尖尖的下巴，精致得好像一个洋娃娃。她轻佻地走到贝拉身边坐下，跟认识的人颔首致意。

“姨妈叫我出来的方式真粗鲁啊，你不怕我从夜骐上掉下去吗？”她一脸假笑地说。

“你不能躲在霍格沃茨什么都不做是吗？亲爱的德拉蔻，我们的主人很关心你的进度，别让他怀疑你的忠心。”贝拉命令高尔和克拉布把德拉蔻从霍格沃茨带回了马尔福庄园，伏地魔已经问了很多次她的进度了，她必须自己面对。

“我可没有什么都不做，我想主人可以理解我的进度。”欢欣剂的效果还没过去，德拉蔻轻松喜悦的态度让贝拉觉得她进展的很顺利。

运行起大脑封闭术，德拉蔻知道，伏地魔的那一关是很难过的。但感谢哈利的欢欣剂，她有信心呈现完美表演。

忽然，那双红色的眼睛出现了，德拉蔻翘起嘴角，做出一副乖顺憧憬的样子，她整个人看上去高贵精巧美丽，“我的主人，很高兴能亲自跟您汇报，别听信流言，我相信我的进度会让您满意的。”

晚上的活动累得哈利筋疲力尽，而且心情也不怎么愉快，他给麦克拉根施了一个混淆咒，让他不停地往门框上撞，才感觉心情好了点。

魔咒课上，他的醋没变成酒，而是变成了冰，令弗利维教授很不满意。

罗恩和赫敏根本没感觉出他心情晦暗，他们俩和好后又开始你侬我侬起来。而金妮和迪安分了手，她好像一点也不伤心，忙着模仿罗恩逗新出院的凯蒂开心。

“金妮太招人喜欢了，这对她没好处。”罗恩看着对金妮搭讪的一个赫奇帕奇说。

“我觉得她乐在其中啊，”赫敏摇摇头，“不过，她对人际交往很在行，你不用担心。”

完全没听到两人说什么的哈利，还在仔细地看活点地图，不想漏掉哪怕一个小点，德拉蔻到底为什么放他鸽子，这让他耿耿于怀。

他看到标着马尔福的小点站在楼下废弃的女盥洗室里，旁边是克拉布和高尔，哭泣的桃金娘在旁边的隔间里。

这什么情况，哈利赶快冲向大理石楼梯，跑到下一层的走廊上。他把耳朵贴到盥洗室的门上，但什么也听不见。他轻轻地推开了门。

德拉蔻背对门站着，身上穿着黑色的长裙子，蕾丝揉的皱皱巴巴，她手扶着水池边，铂金色的长发低垂着。

两个陌生的小女孩站在她身后，其中一个说：“你必须让我们参与，这是主人的命令，你在做什么不能是你的一面之词。”

“我如果说谎，主人当然会知道，我不需要谁来监督我，抢我的功劳。”德拉蔻转过身，冷冷地说。

“这不是你愿不愿意的问题，是你必须这么做， ”小女孩拿出魔杖来指着德拉蔻，“你当你现在还是马尔福大小姐吗？连祖传的庄园都保不住还有什么可骄傲的？”

眯起了眼睛，德拉蔻反而笑了：“克拉布，主人信任的还是我，他并没有把任务交给你对吗？祖传的庄园还姓马尔福，何况你们家还没有呢。”

扮成小女孩的克拉布捏紧了魔杖：“必要时可以用魔咒，对吧，高尔，‘钻……’”

急忙转身抽出魔杖戒备，好在克拉布并不能很好的控住钻心咒，德拉蔻立刻还击，魔咒击碎了克拉布身旁的吊灯。

“你们别打了……”高尔想阻止却阻止不了，他也拔出来魔杖，不知道要怎么做。

把魔杖捏在手里，哈利悄悄地走了进去，他只觉得胸中腾起一股烈焰，直烧到喉咙口，克拉布居然敢对德拉蔻动手？

“神锋无影。”他指着克拉布，无声咒飞了出去……


	82. Chapter 82

风刃打着旋切在了克拉布身上，他的脸上和胸口血如泉涌，好像被无形的宝剑劈过一般。他踉跄着向后退去，扑通一声倒在积水的地上，溅起大片水花，魔杖从他软绵绵的右手里掉了下去。

高尔惊呆了，他足足愣了五秒钟才扭歪了面孔对着哈利叫道：“钻——”

“统统石化。”德拉蔻的无声咒让他没有说出那句不可饶恕咒，他僵硬在那里，满脸的惊恐。

血迹蔓延到哈利脚下，他惊恐地走向克拉布，只见他的面孔已经变得鲜红，苍白的手抓着浸透了鲜血的胸膛。他复方汤剂的药效还没过去，小女孩的脸像马桶一样白，不停地哆嗦着。

“他……他要死了吗？”哈利抬头看着德拉蔻，她的脸也一样没有血色。

“你到那边去，我来处理克拉布，”德拉蔻把哈利推到一边，跪到克拉布跟前，抽出魔杖，沿着被哈利咒语造成的那些深深的口子移动着，嘴里念着一种唱歌似的咒语。出血似乎减轻了。第三次施完破解咒后，她示意哈利把克拉布扶了起来。

“送他去校医院吧，可能会有一些伤疤，但如果及时用白鲜的话，也许连伤疤都可以避免……走吧…对了，一忘皆空。”她挥舞了一下魔杖，克拉布好像如梦初醒一般露出了迷茫的表情，“快去吧，我在这里等你。”

十分钟后哈利回来了，他走进盥洗室，关上了门。

德拉蔻已经解决了高尔，正在修复那些被打烂的马桶。

“我……没想到那个魔咒那么厉害……”哈利有些惊慌地对德拉蔻说。

“谁想得到救世主会这种黑魔法呢？”德拉蔻的语气居然一点也不生气，“你不用害怕，我可不是你们不知真正经还是假正经的格兰芬多，黑魔法也无所谓，但是你下次要学会解咒才能用知道吗？否则我们俩现在的烦恼就是如何毁尸灭迹了。”

“是……”哈利低着头挨着德拉蔻三观不正的训话，他渐渐不害怕了，脑子里浮现出一个问题，“你会神锋无影的解咒？难道……你一直会这个咒语？”

“神锋无影大约三年级就学会了吧，但是它的解咒太难了，我今年才学会。”德拉蔻眨了眨眼。

“谁教给你的……”这句话问完，哈利才觉得很多余，除了斯内普教授谁会教德拉蔻这种东西，这种黑魔法只有这一大一小两只蝙蝠喜欢。“所以，你最好给我解释一下，为什么现在高尔和克拉布也能欺负你了？他们不是你的跟班吗？”

“好吧，既然我刚刚避免了你被霍格沃茨开除的命运，那我们找个地方谈谈吧。”德拉蔻才不认为哈利刚刚英雄救美了，不过她虽然嘴硬但心软，她把手放在哈利的手心里，像只猫一样缠到了他的胳膊上。

德拉蔻所说的地方就是有求必应屋，“我们要藏起来。”德拉蔻默念着，打开门之后哈利被眼前的垃圾山惊呆了，摇摇晃晃的破家具，干了的魔药瓶，还有各种禁书和年轻人能搞出来的各种垃圾，甚至还有一把血迹斑斑的斧子。

“克拉布刚刚要是死了，我就打算把他藏在这里，几百年都不会被人发现。”德拉蔻对自己“清理一新”了一下，裙子上的蕾丝花边立刻舒展开来

她找了一张破沙发坐下，拍了拍身边的位置示意哈利过去，她穿这件裙子显得腰线极其撩人，两个人挨得很近，德拉蔻干脆靠到哈利身上。

任由哈利的手在她腰部摩挲，德拉蔻知道她说出下一句话之后，哈利就没心情乱摸了，“黑魔王交给我一个任务，要我杀了邓布利多。”

“伏地魔？他……你去见他了？什么时候？”哈利果然摸不下去了，“这么大的事情你瞒着我？”

“谁让你有个筛子大脑，我不瞒着你还能怎么样。”德拉蔻瞪了哈利一眼，哈利张了张嘴，无法反驳啊，我恨。

她接着这说：“这件事我暂时不能全部告诉你，其实每天晚上我都在这里，今后你跟我一起来，在这好好练你的大脑封闭术。”

“每天晚上？可我还有魁地奇训练……”哈利结结巴巴地说。

“你忘了我也是追球手了吗？”德拉蔻不善地捏着哈利的下巴。

“好吧，好吧，我来陪你。”魁地奇比赛虽然重要，但德拉蔻的命更重要，他不参加训练比赛时候也能赢吧。

盥洗室发生的事情，哈利第二天悄悄告诉了罗恩和赫敏，赫敏立刻露出“你看我早说过了”的表情，表示她早就知道“王子”不是什么好东西。

“其实知道解咒之后也没什么，”哈利苍白地辩解着，“就是看上去吓人，德拉蔻说处理的好伤疤都不会留。”

“黑魔法，那是黑魔法，哈利，你怎么可以说那没什么？”赫敏惊讶地说。

因为德拉蔻觉得那没什么……哈利觉得自己被德拉蔻和“王子”一起洗脑了，他真的觉得足够谨慎的话，“神锋无影”也没什么。

“我知道了，赫敏，我会谨慎的。这次德拉蔻在，所以没什么事，但我今后每天晚上要去学大脑封闭术了，我希望今年我能学会。”哈利立刻对赫敏服软。

“那魁地奇训练怎么办？”罗恩发现了这个时间问题，“你别说你不参加了。”

“我的确不能参加了，”哈利对这个问题是真的心虚，“非常时期，性命攸关。”

但哈利完全没想到自己练比赛都没办法参加了。说是练习大脑封闭术，哈利其实对垃圾山和德拉蔻更感兴趣，他从一个破柜子里翻出好几盒带着蜘蛛网的盒子，里面是一些在霍格沃茨犯错的人及其惩罚的记录。

翻了翻，哈利立刻有了发现：“德拉蔻，你看，是我爸爸和小天狼星的禁闭单子——詹姆·波特和小天狼星布莱克，对伯特伦·奥布里使用非法恶咒，奥布里的头变成两倍大。两人都关禁闭。哈哈哈哈，他们两个好蠢。这里还有……这也是…不是吧，难道这一盒子都是吗？”

如果只有一两张哈利还能哈哈大笑，但好几盒子都是自己最尊敬的人被关禁闭的证据，哈利笑不出来了。

“嗯哼，我爸爸一直就对你爸和小天狼星评价不高，你在我家一直不受待见，其实也跟这有关系，我爸爸和教父都觉得你父系的DNA不好。”德拉蔻继续跟破消失柜较劲，想都没想就往外蹦实话。

证据在前，哈利也不能说卢修斯有偏见，他只好跑来干扰德拉蔻，在她身边对她动手动脚，“只要你对我评价高就可以，德拉蔻，真的，这一年难道你就不想我吗？”

“你再这样你的评价还会直线下滑的。”德拉蔻白了他一眼，心说我对你已经很仁慈了。

很可惜两人离开有求必应屋的时候被斯内普教授逮了个正着，看着德拉蔻歪在一旁的衬衫领子，斯内普似笑非笑地看着哈利手里拿着着几张老禁闭单子，“盗窃学校旧档案，哈利波特周六上午十点去我办公室关禁闭。”

“不是……这个……周六我有球赛啊，最后一场……教授。”哈利真的慌了。

“十点钟，敢迟到就试试看。”斯内普冷冷地说，然后一把薅住德拉蔻的手腕，“快回斯莱特林，宵禁了。”

如果目光有温度，哈利此时已经被烧成人干了，顶着魁地奇队员们的杀人目光，周六上午，他去斯内普那里关禁闭，其他人迎战拉文克劳。

好在中午哈利一推开公共休息室的门就听见了里面的欢呼和尖叫，人们看到他都高喊起来，几只手把他拽进了房间。

“我们赢了！”罗恩大声叫着跳过来，朝哈利挥舞着银杯，“我们赢了！四百五比一百四！我们赢了！”

哈利看看周围，这个消息让他的心狂跳了起来，魁地奇杯是格兰芬多的了，天啊，这是真的吗？

此时没等哈利开始欢呼，金妮向他奔来，她张开双臂抱住了他，脸上是一种炽烈的表情，她的脸向他靠了过来。

德拉蔻从赫敏宿舍出来之后就看到公共休息室里金妮抱着哈利狂吻，周围一片寂静，迪安手里举着一个破杯子，罗米达·万尼好像要摔东西，罗恩攥着奖杯，看上去像当头挨了一棍似的。

“天啊。”赫敏捂住了嘴，她想跟德拉蔻谈谈“王子”的事，没想到让她看到这样的一幕。

说实在的，一个女孩搂住你脖子吻你的时候，你真的很难推开她，你推她胸口是耍流氓，推她腰也是耍流氓。哈利只能拼命后仰偏开头，双手去扯金妮挂在他脖子上的手。

德拉蔻的眼神闪了闪，她什么也没说就挤开拥挤的人群，出了公共休息室。此时一直巨大的长耳猫头鹰从窗户里飞了进来，落在她的肩膀上，脚上挂着一封信，信上的火漆是马尔福家的家徽。

摆脱了金妮的哈利追了出来，他看着德拉蔻耸动的背影吓了个半死，德拉蔻哭了？

“德拉蔻……你别生气……金妮喝醉了……我绝对跟她没有任何关系，我心里只有你……”他小心翼翼地伸手去碰她抖动的肩膀，把她转了过来。

德拉蔻灰蓝的眼睛里泛着泪光，她手里拿着一封信，吸了吸鼻子，脸上还是没擦干的泪珠，“我爸爸的信，没事，是好消息。”

“那你没生气？”哈利试探地问。

“不，我生气了，”德拉蔻踮起脚用袖子狂擦哈利的嘴，“你说我要是好好练练神锋无影，能不能把你被亲的这层皮割掉？”


	83. Chapter 83

如果说布莱克家的怒火像是吼叫信，一路火花带闪电，那马尔福家的怒火则像博格特，看似不强实则变化多端，而且总能给你致命一击。

自从哈利被金妮亲了之后，本来两个人已经和缓的关系变得很微妙。冷静自持的斯莱特林根本不接受格兰芬多式的“冲动”或“失误”，德拉蔻的脸拉得贼长，而且坚决拒绝了哈利的触碰。

最可怕的是，德拉蔻本来的跟班（已失业一年）是高尔和克拉布这种一看就不可能的肉盾，现在她身边是扎比尼和诺特。

皮肤黑黑一双桃花眼的扎比尼和又瘦又高沉默内敛的诺特这两人不管是外形还是成绩都跟德拉蔻相当登对。本来因为德拉蔻没有跟任何人约会而觉得哈利还有希望的路人纷纷表示救世主这次悬了。

“哦，我觉得扎比尼很帅啊，而且他将来会继承七份遗产。诺特嘛，他从小就跟德拉蔻认识，他成绩很好啊，脑子很聪明。”赫敏说，“但哈利，你不觉得你现在活该吗？”

她能提供的情报就是这么多，她跟德拉蔻的“辱骂韦斯莱小组”的主角从罗恩变成了金妮，德拉蔻毫不客气地把金妮在罗恩面前搬弄是非，说赫敏“跟克鲁姆亲热过”这件事告诉了她，然后小组的“讨论”就变得异常热烈了。

但金妮对哈利的落荒而逃并不气馁，她觉得这是她的机会，既然他和德拉蔻之间有了罅隙，那不插进去还等什么。

顶着别人的窃窃私语走进公共休息室，金妮坐到了哈利身边的沙发上，故作洒脱地大声说，“我还以为别人会有更有趣的事情来闲谈呢。你不会因为那件事就要躲开我吧？那也太小心眼了。”

哈利的回答像含在嗓子眼里，他往旁边挪了挪，罗恩一屁股坐在了两人中间。

“金妮，哈利没那么小心眼，但他女朋友很小心眼，你到处去说他胸口纹了一只匈牙利树蜂龙是什么意思？你见过？说我纹了一只侏儒蒲又是什么意思？”

“我都不知道你居然有去女厕所偷听的兴趣，不过是为了堵住罗米达万尼的嘴，你生气了？因为‘罗米达小天使’？”金妮毫不客气地嘲笑他。

“跟罗米达万尼有什么关系？”罗恩偷瞄了一眼赫敏，她正装作什么也没听见，继续写她的作业，“我再说一次，我不喜欢你跟迈克尔或者迪安在公共场合亲热，不代表我就允许你去跟哈利亲热，他有女朋友……”

“得了得了，我做什么什么时候需要你允许了，而且你说的是德拉蔻马尔福？他们不是早就分手了？她现在跟别的男生打的火热呀。”金妮撇了一眼哈利，发现他飞快地收拾东西走了，她翘了翘嘴角，露出一个胜利的微笑。

哈利心烦意乱地在走廊上走着，他口袋里装着邓布利多上课的小纸条，可是他完全没有兴趣，他耳朵里只有“德拉蔻跟别的男生打得火热”这句话，他知道那不是真的，因为潘西偷偷来找过他，克拉布的事情她知道了，有点害怕哈利用“神锋无影”对付扎比尼。

“布雷斯是无辜的，他在跟我约会，”潘西有点心虚地说，“但诺特我不知道，他不怎么说话，他们从小就认识，要是想好早就好了，你说是吧？别说我揭德拉蔻的底，但这件事就是你的不对，如果你对她有承诺就不应该去沾花惹草。哦，布雷斯早就对我说过金妮没安好心，我们家布雷斯鉴婊能力真是一流……”

就算排除了布雷斯还有诺特啊，在把特里劳妮教授撞到之前，哈利脑子里就一直是德拉蔻对诺特微笑的画面，然后他就听到一阵稀里哗啦的声音，雪莉酒瓶子滚的到处都是，其中一个摔碎了，发出刺鼻的酒气。

“对不起，教授，你没事吧？我没注意。”哈利赶紧去扶特里劳妮，她一身酒气，似乎并不是因为刚刚摔碎了酒瓶的原因。

“没什么……嗝……我只是在一个人散步。”特里劳妮身上的珠子串儿跟她的围巾缠在一起，差点把她勒死，不知道她今天有没有在水晶球里看到这个凶兆，“你干什么去啊？哈利，我真怀念你在班上的时光，你从来不是一个好的预言家……但你是一个很理想的对象……”

“去见邓布利多，他要给我上课。”哈利心不在焉地说，他可不愿意成为特里劳妮教授连续预测厄运的对象。

“哦，邓布利多……”特里劳妮的语气里满是不满，“他现在可不喜欢我去找他……但我还是要说，那个凶兆……被闪电击中的阁楼……他明明知道……是真的……”

凶兆？哈利对特里劳妮的凶兆简直不能再熟悉了，他耐着性子听着她继续抱怨，心想自己什么时候能离开。

“他当年面试我的时候可不是这样的，他深深地被我的才华打动了……他亲自到旅馆里来拜访我……跟我谈话……我当时感觉有点奇怪……后来我们就被西弗勒斯·斯内普粗暴地打断了！”特里劳妮用她一贯轻飘飘的语气说着。

“什么？”哈利瞪大了眼睛，他知道特里劳妮说的是做出了那个改变他一生经历的预言的那件事，那个关于他和伏地魔的预言……那个偷听的人是——西弗勒斯斯内普？！

“现在邓布利多倒是很器重他，可是当时他也不过是个从钥匙孔偷听别人谈话，自以为是，咄咄逼人的无业游民……真奇怪邓布利多之后为什么要雇佣他，他现在可是贵为斯莱特林院长了，对我一副趾高气扬的样子……”特里劳妮喋喋不休地抱怨着，但哈利一点都听不到了。

哈利一动不动地站在那里，脸色苍白，一波又一波的震惊向他袭来，一波接着一波，淹没了一切，只剩下那个他以前一直不知道的情况……

是斯内普偷听了预言。是斯内普把预言的消息告诉了伏地魔。是斯内普和小矮星彼得两个人让伏地魔去追杀莉莉、詹姆和他们的儿子……

现在哈利再也不关心其他事情了，他只想知道德拉蔻知不知道这一切……她……她……

他丢下特里劳妮转身就跑，留下傻愣愣的占卜学教授站在那叫：“校长室不是那个方向啊，哈利……”

他知道从哪里找到德拉蔻，她带他去过她修消失柜的有求必应屋里的那个垃圾场。哈利进去的时候，德拉蔻正在欢呼，她成功了，消失柜修好了。

“哈利？我……”她似乎正要跟他分享她成功的喜悦。

然后她就被哈利粗鲁地摁在了一张破沙发上。

“你知道吗？你不知道对不对？是斯内普告的密？嗯？是他……是他干的……伏地魔……”哈利语无伦次地说着，刚开始德拉蔻完全听不懂他在说什么，可当她搞清楚之后，脸色就黯淡了下去。

哈利看着她的脸，心里一点一点凉了下去：“你知道？你为什么不告诉我？我甚至还想讨好他，因为你，因为你……德拉蔻，耍我很好玩吗？让我对我的仇人卑躬屈膝？”

“不是那样的，哈利，斯内普教授并不是有心的，他不知道预言说的是谁，他那时候的立场不同，那是个错误，他因为这件事也一直生活在愧疚里，他真的很愧疚……”德拉蔻想解释，可里面牵涉了那么多她教父不想示人的悲惨往事，何况，解释真的有用吗？哈利现在明显不理智了。

“我不想听罪犯的心路历程，他很愧疚为什么不去死？他为什么没进阿兹卡班？反而是我教父被关了那么多年？他有什么资格在这里教书？有什么资格关我的禁闭？”哈利喘着粗气喷出一连串的问号，像是在搏斗一样，他直起身背向德拉蔻，来回踱步，搓着手指的关节，尽力克制着要摔东西的冲动。他想冲德拉蔻发火和咆哮。

“哈利，你冷静一点，那是他一生最大的懊悔，他也尽力去弥补了，他做了很多事，真的，哈利，如果他同意我会告诉你所有的事情……”德拉蔻抿紧嘴唇拉住哈利的手臂，然后被他甩开了。

“你还在替他说话，德拉蔻，你是不是永远站在你那该死的斯莱特林立场上？你永远不会为了我改变立场对吗？哦，我忘了，你也讨厌我爸爸，讨厌小天狼星，我忘了你是斯内普那边的，或许你只是可怜我，可怜我这个傻子什么都不知道，还妄想得到公主的垂青。”哈利大声地冷笑，“我爱你，我一直爱你，然而你呢？你对我永远有所保留，我不明白，我是蠢狮子，我就只能跟在你身后苦苦追赶吗？我累了，德拉蔻，我不想再努力理解我不能理解的事情了。你不用替斯内普解释了，从今往后，你有你的路，我有我的。”

哈利毫不犹豫地转身就走，狠狠地甩上了门，他还有一肚子怒火要发泄，对另一个知情人——邓布利多。

德拉蔻安安静静地站在那里，她忽然觉得有点冷。

好像真的结束了，她的感情被人扔在了地上，从今天开始变得一文不值。她眨了眨眼睛，想把泪水逼回去，可是失败了，她很慢很慢地蹲了下去，捂住脸，哭了出来。


	84. Chapter 84

邓布利多可不像德拉蔻那样会因为哈利的狂怒乱了方寸，他淡淡地看着哈利，等他发泄完，冷静地说：“是的，斯内普教授是犯了一个错误，嗯，严重的错误，但他那时候是为伏地魔效命，他把消息上报给他的主人，从他的角度来说是完全正当的，毕竟他当时不知道——他也不可能知道——伏地魔会怎么理解那些信息，会追杀哪个男孩，也不知道被屠戮的父母会是自己认识的人。当斯内普教授意识到伏地魔会那样去理解预言时，你不知道他有多么懊悔。我相信这是他一生中最大的遗憾，也是他回来的理由……”

哈利大声地冷笑，“懊悔？他恨我的父亲就像恨小天狼星，他毁了我的家庭，而且我并不觉得他面对我有任何愧疚。”

“哈利，并不是每个人都会把所有的感情表达出来，我只想你知道，斯内普教授做了他能做的一切来弥补。而且，我完全信任西弗勒斯·斯内普。”老校长从半月型的眼镜后面看着哈利，眼睛里是他完全看不懂的情绪。“何况，我觉得纠结往事并没有意义。死的人活不过来！还容易打翻你现在拥有的东西。”

哈利做了几个深呼吸，想努力稳定一下自己的情绪，但没有效果，他大声说：“你的意思就是让我接受？接受我的仇人在我眼前趾高气扬地乱晃？我只能傻乎乎地当做什么都没发生？”

“那你想怎么做呢？哈利，”邓布利多微微扬起了头，向后靠在椅子背上，“报仇？用什么手段？武力？智力？人力？这些你都不是斯内普教授的对手。”

哈利愣了一下，他完全没想过愤怒之后要怎么做。

“你没有计划？那从长计议的话，就先把这事放一放。我现在找到了一个魂器，你愿意跟我一起去吗？”邓布利多轻轻地说，“去海边走走或许你会冷静一点。你知道有时候我也无法抑制内心的情绪，”他举起那只焦黑的手，“这可能是格兰芬多的通病——鲁莽，我也有我无法迈过去的心结。”

斯莱特林公共休息室里，德拉蔻躺在潘西的大腿上，眼睛肿得像两个小桃子，任由潘西给她脸上贴黄瓜。

“恭喜马尔福小姐恢复单身，终于从傻格兰芬多的手里解脱出来了，跨学院的关系怎么可能长久呢？本学院自我消化才是门当户对。”布雷斯扎比尼拉了一发小拉花。

“哦，布雷斯，德拉蔻还伤心着呢。”潘西责备地瞪了他一眼，用一片黄瓜把德拉蔻的嘴盖上了。

“为那种不知好歹的小子伤心不值得，今天我们就搞一个派对，庆祝德拉蔻恢复单身，我床底下还有一整箱火焰威士忌，我记得德拉蔻可是海量。”扎比尼的美丽母亲有七个前夫，他一点都不觉得失恋有什么可怕，旧的不去新的不来。

“一醉方休。”诺特从一本看上去就很邪恶的书里抬起头，赞同地点了点头。

“初恋嘛，初练而已。”里德尔坐在角落里哼哼，两条怪异的小蛇盘在他膝盖上，他倒是一点都不担心，这点小坎儿都过不去，不是斯莱特林。

德拉蔻坐了起来，甩开嘴上的黄瓜：“布雷斯，说得好，我们开派对，一醉方休，让哈利波特玩儿去吧！”她大叫。

“让哈利波特玩儿去吧。”斯莱特林们齐声叫道，失恋这种事，一堆好朋友聚在一起笑笑闹闹，很快就会过去的，谁离了谁不能活呢？

嘴角挂着微笑的里德尔忽然皱起了眉头，他挥舞了一下魔杖，斯莱特林公共休息室的门开了，有人站在外面，他穿着一件冒着寒气的墨绿色旅行斗篷。

“晚上好，德拉蔻。”他说，“今晚你们似乎会很忙，我带来一个坏消息——游戏开始了。”

此时，哈利跟着邓布利多幻影移形到了海边，他可以闻到大海的气味，听见波涛汹涌的声音。他望着远处月光下的大海和繁星点点的夜空，一阵带着腥味的微风吹拂着他的头发。

愤怒而不安的大海——很契合他现在的心情，但此时此刻他想起的却是他唯一一次的海边旅行，跟那个金光闪闪的女孩在一起，温柔的海水，细白的沙滩，肩头的浅眠，湿漉漉的脚印，一切都美好的好像梦境。

一想到他再也不能拥抱她了，哈利的心就扭了起来。心结，对，就像心打了个结，拉扯得五脏六腑生疼。

抹了一把脸，哈利决定暂时不想这些事，他小心地看着脚下，跟着邓布利多向前走。这里真的不是个适合海边度假的地方，路很难走，基本都是在岩石上爬，他们两个甚至还下水游了一段。

如果没有邓布利多领着，哈利绝对找不到岩洞的入口，它藏得非常隐秘。

在洞口，邓布利多掏出了一把银刀，“看来我们得付出一点代价才能进去，比如，血。”

在邓布利多动手之前，哈利已经拿过了银刀，给自己手臂上来了一下，岩石的表面顿时洒满了闪亮的、暗红色的血珠。清晰的痛楚从神经末梢传导到他的大脑，很疼，但没有他心里疼。

邓布利多用魔杖尖划过哈利在手臂上割开的那道深深的伤口，伤口立刻就愈合了。他神色复杂地看着哈利：“哈利，我知道你现在很痛苦，但你的血比我的更有价值，有些事还是让我来比较合理。”

“没这回事，教授，”哈利摇摇头，“如果我真的是所谓的救世主，那这些明明是我该做的。”

进入岩洞，他们的眼前出现了一片黑色的大湖，湖面无比宽阔，湖的中心发出了一片绿光。湖里有什么可怕的东西，它们藏在水里，还能跳出水面。邓布利多围着湖面走了几步，神奇地从水里拉住了一条小船。

“你怎么知道它在那儿？”哈利惊诧地问。

“魔法总会留下痕迹的，”邓布利多说，“有时候是非常明显的痕迹。我教过汤姆·里德尔，知道他的风格。”

两个人坐着船小心翼翼地来到了湖心，哈利看到水里有很多的死尸，他惊恐地睁大眼睛。

“一具死尸没什么可害怕的，哈利，就像黑暗没什么可害怕的一样。当我们面对死亡和黑暗时，我们害怕的只是未知，除此之外没有别的。”邓布利多云淡风轻地说。

但哈利不这么觉得，他觉得他们的船下面飘着尸体特别可怕，他害怕黑暗也害怕死亡，他害怕独自一人，更害怕得而复失。他果然只是一个凡人。

很快，他们的小船靠了岸，哈利紧张地跳下了船，这里大约有邓布利多的办公室那么大，岛的中间放着一个石盆，石盆里装着满满一盆翠绿色的液体，发出闪闪的磷光。

邓布利多向着液体伸出了手，可是他碰不到液体，那里的空气硬的像石头。邓布利多又念了几个魔咒，同样毫无用处。

“我恐怕，这盆里的东西必须喝光。”邓布利多说 “我感觉这不是毒药，但这种药剂肯定会阻止我获取魂器。它大概会使我瘫痪，使我忘记我到这里来的目的，使我感到极度痛苦，无法集中意念，或者以其他方式使我丧失能力。如果出现这种情况，哈利，就需要你来确保我不停地喝下去，即使你必须把药水灌进我紧闭的嘴巴里。明白吗？”

“我做不到，教授。”哈利摇了摇头，“我做不到。”

“哈利，”邓布利多皱起了眉头，“你必须……”

“让我来喝药水，”哈利抬起他翠绿色的眼睛，“我来喝，你比我更懂得之后该怎么办。”

“不，哈利，我比你老得多、聪明得多，而我的价值比你小得多。 ”邓布利多摇头。

“教授，我有没有价值，现在可以验证一下了，救世主不会被魔药毒死，被魔药毒死的不是救世主，”哈利对邓布利多伸出手，“把杯子给我，我坚持。”

很慢很慢，似乎犹豫了很久，邓布利多把杯子递给了哈利，他叹了一口气，似乎要说什么，但最终他什么也没说。

“祝您健康，教授。”哈利舀了一杯魔药，灌进嘴里。

味道比他想象中还要难喝，好像有很多小刀子在切割他的口腔和喉咙，哈利闭上眼睛，又去舀第二杯。

好吧，疼痛只是最简单的，哈利的眼前渐渐出现了幻影，他还留在德思礼家，生日过去了，没有猫头鹰来。

哈利又舀了一杯。德拉蔻像蝴蝶一样走过他的身边，坐在了斯莱特林长桌，她伸手握住了莱尔的手，抬起头向他索要亲吻。

这是幻想，是假的，可是看到他们亲热地搂在一起，哈利还是禁不住狠狠地喘气。

他不知道喝了几杯，他心底所有的恐惧，好像都变成了现实，没有朋友，没有爱人，小天狼星死在远方，伏地魔攻占了霍格沃茨，满地都是尸体，他战战兢兢地走着，看到了德拉蔻，灰眼睛里一片死寂。

他摇晃了一下，扑倒在石盆上，“不，”他低声说，“不是她，那不是真的。”他感觉自己的眼泪流了出来，手抖的拿不住杯子。

似乎邓布利多在说话，他听不到，感觉自己又喝了一杯药水。

幻境里，他紧紧地抱着德拉蔻的尸体，她脸色惨白，浑身冰凉。哈利解开自己的袍子把她包在里面，那凉意透过皮肤深入骨髓，他嘴里念叨着她的名字，把她抱的更紧一些，“别离开我，别走，求你了，别走。”

他渐渐忘记了自己身在何处，伏地魔在他面前杀死了罗恩，赫敏，卢平，小天狼星……他用钻心咒折磨德拉蔻，他把她的心挖了出来……从最初的愤怒到苦苦哀求，哈利跪在地上，冷汗渗透了他的衣服。

“不，”他摇头，“别这样，住手……”

伏地魔狞笑着捧着一个血淋淋的只有手掌大小的婴儿，递给哈利，“你的孩子，我掏出来给你，看看他长得，真漂亮……”

“不……都是我的错，”他尖叫起来，“停止吧，我知道我做错了，我再也，再也不了……别伤害她，别伤害他们，求求你，求求你，都是我的错，冲我来吧……”

伏地魔发出一阵狂笑，那个小婴儿在他手掌上似乎动了一下，他却紧紧地捏住他的脖子，不远处德拉蔻残缺不全的尸体倒在地上，一只巨大的秃鹫飞了过来，冲着她的眼球伸出了嘴巴……

“别碰她，冲我来，让我死，让我死吧。”哈利无力地挣扎了一下，眼前似乎暗了下去。但一切没有结束，那痛苦似乎永远没有尽头……

不知道在那噩梦中呆了多久，等他再次睁开眼的时候，他发现自己已经到了霍格莫德村了，他感觉全身疼痛，最疼的是头，里面似乎扎了无数钢针，脚也已经不是自己的，他能直立站在地上简直是一个奇迹。

而邓布利多站在他身边，凝神看着空中，就在那里，在霍格沃茨上空，一个巨大的黑魔标记在夜空中发出昏暗的光。


	85. Chapter 85

邓布利多把哈利甩上飞天扫帚的动作可真不温柔，哈利昏昏沉沉的脑子都听见他的腰椎喀吧响了一声，那里有被游走球打出来的旧伤，但他现在感觉不到疼，只是机械性地握住飞天扫帚，跟着邓布利多飞向黑魔标记下方的塔楼。

解开了自己亲手设置的 保护魔咒，哈利看到邓布利多的手似乎有一丝颤抖。

“把你的隐身衣穿上。”老校长头也不回地说。

被冰冷的夜风一吹，哈利似乎清醒了一些，他努力掏出隐身衣披上，心里渐渐被恐惧充满，那些幻境里看到的惨烈景象又充满了他的脑海，谁死了？他心里惊疑不定，他心里默默地为一个又一个的名字祈祷，发现就算是最讨厌的克拉布，他也不愿意看到他的尸体。

邓布利多已经越过了钝锯齿形的城堡围墙，落在塔楼上，正从扫帚上下来。哈利摇摇晃晃地落在他身边。

围墙里一片荒凉，通向城堡内的旋转楼梯的门是关着的。四下里看不见搏斗、奋力抗争的迹象，也看不见一具尸体。

哈利松了一口气，他看了一眼邓布利多，就着黑魔标记发出的昏暗绿光，哈利看见邓布利多正用那只焦黑的手揪着自己的胸口。

这真不寻常，邓布利多看到了什么自己没看到的东西吗？他居然在害怕？

“教授……”他轻声说，其实现在他也没力气大声说话了，他的嗓子里似乎插了一把匕首，一说话就疼。

“你现在最好立刻去把西弗勒斯叫醒，让他给你做解毒魔药，并且告诉他发生了什么事，除此之外，什么也不要做，不要跟任何人说话，也不要脱掉你的隐形衣。”邓布利多凝神注视着塔楼的铁门，那里传来了脚步声，听声音不止一个人。

“哈利，快点走，”邓布利多拔出了魔杖，可是哈利试了几下，他根本脚软得跑不动。

脚步声已经停在了门外。

忽然，哈利的身体变得十分僵硬，他感到自己跌跌撞撞地退到塔楼的围墙边，像一座雕像一样立在那里，浑身动弹不得，也说不出话来。

邓布利多用无声咒定住了哈利，而此时门开了，领头的高大巫师哈利根本没见过，他几乎跟邓布利多一样老，满脸风霜痕迹，有一只眼睛是异瞳，背挺得笔直，气势惊人。

满脸好奇的德拉蔻和畏畏缩缩的高尔，克拉布跟在他身后。

“好久不见，阿不思。”高大的男巫举着魔杖冷冰冰地说，“我们又见面了，我想你一定很高兴。”

哈利惊恐地看着邓布利多颤抖地垂下了魔杖，似乎慌张地想把焦黑的手藏到背后，他眼睛里的东西哈利却觉得很熟悉。

“盖特勒？好久不见了。你……你现在为伏地魔效命吗？在这么多年之后，你还是……”邓布利多的声音有气无力，仿佛现在中毒的是他。

眼神在邓布利多焦黑的手上转了转，盖勒特格林德沃露出一个充满了怒意的笑容：“我跟那位小朋友暂时利益一致，他想杀你，我也想杀你，他的使者说动了我，所以我来了。”

“所以你带着食死徒闯进了我的学校？”邓布利多回答得很慢，似乎在想什么。

“你毁掉了我最重要的东西，亲爱的阿不思，那我也要来毁掉你的。我们来的正是时候，这位漂亮的小姑娘给我们修了一条近路，随时可以通到你的床边。”格林德沃对着德拉蔻点了点头，赞许地一瞥。

乖巧地行了一个屈膝礼，德拉蔻微笑着说：“荣耀属于黑魔王。”

看来德拉蔻真的把消失柜修好了，哈利心里一阵阵发凉，他一直知道她在修它，为了给伏地魔交代。他想起德拉蔻曾经跟他说过，她想把消失柜放在禁林或者黑湖里，这样就算食死徒传送来，也要遭殃。可是今天她就这样把食死徒放进了霍格沃茨，甚至还有这传说中的第一代黑魔王——盖勒特格林德沃。他怎么跟伏地魔混在一起了？

哈利不知道这跟他对她发脾气有没有关系，为什么他们刚刚吵完架，德拉蔻的态度就一百八十度大转弯倒向伏地魔，他不知道是不是因为他，他躲在隐身衣下面抖个不停，不要这样，德拉蔻，不要走到我追不上的地方，就算我如此混蛋。

“还有一个人，”克拉布疑惑地看着地上的另一把扫帚，“那是谁？”

没人理他。

“你身边都是我们的人，阿不思，我觉得你是时候休息一下了，长长的，休息一下！”格林德沃沉默着挥舞着魔杖，他的魔杖尖上火花四射，白色的那只眼睛闪着危险的银光。

不，不，哈利顿时有了不好的预感，他看到德拉蔻扬起了眉毛，高尔和克拉布露出惶恐又嗜血的微笑，

“马尔福小姐，”出乎意料地，邓布利多对德拉蔻开口了，“你让我很惊讶，在各个方面，今天如果我离开，你要负起责任，别人都不行，只有你……”

“说什么呢，邓布利多教授，”德拉蔻不满地撅起嘴，“这里这么多大人物，可轮不到我。我爸爸回来了，喏，他就在下面呢，他请回来了格林德沃先生，黑魔王高兴极了。而我修好了消失柜，现在再也没有人敢对马尔福无礼了，是不是，克拉布？”高尔和克拉布顿时脸色发白发青。

“别吓唬小女孩了，阿不思，你这样我都要笑了。”格林德沃举起魔杖，指着邓布利多的胸膛，毫不犹豫地说，“阿瓦达索命。”

格林德沃的魔杖尖上射出一道绿光，不偏不倚地击中了邓布利多的胸膛。

哈利惊恐的尖叫声被憋在了喉咙里，他发不出声音，也动弹不得，只能眼睁睁地望着邓布利多被击到空中，他似乎在那闪亮的骷髅下停留了一秒钟，然后像一个破烂的大玩偶似的，慢慢地仰面倒下去，从围墙的垛口上栽下去不见了。

哈利惊恐地睁大了眼睛，这不可能……这不是真的。

格林德沃望了一眼楼下，满意地点点头，带着高尔和克拉布向着楼下走去，这时候哈利才听见楼下似乎传来叫喊声和魔咒的声音，说明还有人在抵抗，可是邓布利多……

他忽然发现自己的咒语解除了，巫师的咒语忽然解除了当然是因为施咒者……死了？

德拉蔻故意走到最后，她看到高尔已经转过环形的楼梯，向后退了两步，关上了塔楼的门。

看到德拉蔻落了单，哈利掀开隐身衣，他本想用一个“除你武器”或者“统统石化”，但他举起魔杖，指着德拉蔻，手却抖个不停，什么魔咒都念不出来。

“笨蛋。”德拉蔻伸手在他脑袋上狠狠地敲了一下，“半死不活了已经，就别逞英雄了。”

“德拉蔻，邓布利多他……”哈利只觉得眼前金星乱冒，脑子却越来越晕。

“先想想你自己吧。”德拉蔻哼了一声，此时塔楼的门又开了，一抹黑色的身影走了进来，“斯内普教授，他在这呢，你快把他弄走吧，感觉他快死了。”

哈利最后的意识是斯内普嗤之以鼻的声音：“愚蠢。”

霍格沃茨地底下的斯莱特林密室里布置的很舒服，里德尔，妮娜和雷克正在睡觉，霍格沃茨上面的战斗他们没听见，其实也说不上什么战斗，有格林德沃在，所有的反抗不过维持了几分钟。卢修斯拖住了疯狂的格雷伯克，有人受了一些擦伤，但没有人死亡或者重伤。

斯内普拖着奄奄一息的哈利走了进来。

“救世主要是死了，你们就真的成功了。”里德尔讽刺地说，“不如真的投靠那个我吧。”

斯内普检查了一下哈利的伤势，面无表情地写下几种魔药汤剂的名字 

“你帮忙治好哈利，我送你个好东西。”德拉蔻跟在斯内普后面，谄媚地对里德尔笑。

“想收买我？破铜烂铁我可不收。”虽然这么说，但里德尔还是饶有兴趣地扬起了眉毛。

“我在有求必应屋那个垃圾场修消失柜的时候，发现了一个好东西哦，应该是拉文克劳的冠冕。你知道我对珠宝鉴赏很有一手，虽然它很脏，我还是一眼就看出来那上面是真宝石。而且像那个挂坠盒一样残留着黑魔法的痕迹，我这就去拿给你。”

“看在你这么乖，我来帮忙吧。”里德尔懒洋洋地站起身来，拿过斯内普的单子，他这里也有个小魔药实验室，材料也足够齐全。

“那我就先上去了，食死徒差不多已经离开霍格沃茨了，上面现在应该已经乱套了。”斯内普对德拉蔻说，“你怎么办？麦格一定会建议关闭学校，你跟卢修斯走吗？回家跟纳西莎和小不点呆在一起吧。”

“……我很想回家，但我家现在也……不清静，”德拉蔻摇了摇头，“大约回去看看他们再回来吧，其实，你知道吗？邓布利多似乎猜到了什么，他居然要把哈利托付给我。”

“我还是建议你跟纳西莎躲去安全的地方，不要管这些事了，还有我们这群老家伙顶着呢。”

“我爸爸付出了很大的代价才把格林德沃请回来……”德拉蔻犹豫地说。卢修斯收到了哈利的信，立刻动身去了纽蒙迦德，费了不少劲儿才请动了格林德沃。

“所以你才不能让他的心血白费！”斯内普看了一眼时间，转身往外走，“去安全的地方，忘了救世主吧，现在已经不是你一个人可以扭转乾坤的局面了。”

转眼看了看躺在那里脸色苍白的哈利，德拉蔻抿紧了嘴唇，要离开吗？反正都已经结束了，他已经不需要她了。

哈利在昏迷中皱紧了眉头，他似乎陷入了梦魇，嘴里喃喃地不知道在说什么。

看了一眼里德尔正在忙着调配魔药，德拉蔻对昏迷中的哈利用了一个“摄神取念”。

“别留我一个人。”梦境中小小的哈利抱着头坐在尸骨堆中，他周围躺着满身鲜血的波特夫妇，小天狼星，邓布利多，罗恩，赫敏，还有德拉蔻，他手里捧着一个小小的尸骸，绿眼睛慢慢浸透了鲜血，发出淡淡的红光。


	86. Chapter 86

“不，哈利，振作一点，伏地魔在入侵你的大脑。”德拉蔻惊恐地收回了摄神取念，哈利的意识涣散了，伏地魔在哈利的大脑里，那双红眼睛让她不寒而栗。

“他受的打击太大了，自我意思开始逃避现实了，最好让他立刻醒过来，否则你恐怕会得到一个披着哈利波特皮的黑魔王的傀儡。”里德尔不知道什么时候走了过来，给了德拉蔻一瓶缓和剂，然后又到魔药试验台前忙去了。

扶着哈利的脑袋给他灌进去了魔药，德拉蔻看到哈利的眼珠转了转，满脸痛苦的神色，可眼皮还是没有睁开。

“哈利，醒一醒，从噩梦里醒过来！”德拉蔻摇了摇他的肩膀，哈利哼了一声，嘴唇蠕动不知道说了一句什么。

把耳朵贴在他的嘴边，德拉蔻听到哈利极轻极轻地念叨着，“COCO，别走。”

“好，我不走，你快醒过来，”德拉蔻捧住哈利的脸，他的嘴唇毫无血色，惨白惨白的，还在轻轻地念叨她的名字，她想都没想就凑了上去，吻住他的嘴唇。

哈利震动了一下，眼珠在眼皮下面转动地更快了，他的梦魇似乎裂开了一道缝，投了一道阳光进来。

用舌头轻轻地舔着他的嘴唇，轻叩他的牙齿，哈利似乎挣扎了好久才张开了嘴，鼻子里发出哽咽的声音，这时候他才哭出来，为了邓布利多，为了德拉蔻转身而去的身影，为了他的无能为力。

“哭吧，没关系的，你可以哭的，但事情并没有你想的那么严重，真的，你好好养病，一切会好起来的。”德拉蔻轻轻地抚摸着哈利的头发，脑后那撮桀骜不驯的乱毛也蔫蔫的，哈利靠在德拉蔻的胸口默默地流着眼泪，他介于清醒与昏迷之间，至少他的意识从噩梦里解脱出来了。

里德尔一边做魔药一边哼着歌，冠冕到手了，他又会完整一点，他一点都不理解那对小男女之间的欢喜和悲哀，看上去真累赘，他轻蔑地想。但德拉蔻是个好姑娘，她找到了冠冕给我，他只喜欢能帮他达到目的的人，他又开始轻轻地哼歌，无情的人有无情的快乐。

斯内普匆匆地离开了密室，惊恐的学生都集中在医疗翼里，麦格在主持大局，但她明显很惊慌，也不够冷静。

比尔韦斯莱受了伤，他被狼人咬了一口，在肩膀上，但不严重，他一脸惊魂未定，不知道为什么卢修斯马尔福在那么关键的时候丢偏了一个魔咒，格雷伯克只有松开他才能躲开那个魔咒。

纳威还在昏迷中，但庞弗雷夫人认为他会完全康复。弗立维教授受了一点轻伤，他被格林德沃打晕了，但醒来之后只是有一点虚弱，他坚持要去照顾拉文克劳的学生。

“天啊，西弗勒斯，你终于来了，没受伤吧？”麦格教授像看到救星一样向斯内普扑来。

“我没事，很遗憾，我达到塔楼的时候已经晚了。学生的人数已经清点了吗？有伤亡吗？”斯内普对麦格教授说，然后对着旁边的唐克斯点点头，她靠在卢平的身边，看上去累极了。

“级长们正在清点人数，梅林保佑没发现学生死亡，”麦格教授轻抚胸口，她毕竟年级大了，有斯内普教授在她安心不少。

“哈利，哈利不在，他跟着邓布利多走了，邓布利多……”赫敏惊恐地说。

“邓布利多死了。”斯内普垂下眼睛低声说，四下响起一片抽气声，所有人面面相觑，海格发出一声哽咽，他来的时候在塔楼下面已经看到了躺在那里的邓布利多。

“但哈利没事，他只是有点虚弱，现在喝了解毒剂已经在一个安全的地方睡下了。”斯内普接着说，“现在，受伤的人留在医疗翼，其他学生跟着级长回各个学院，食死徒已经逃走了。”

“我看到了卢修斯马尔福，”金妮站了起来，“他今晚在霍格沃茨，他是个食死徒！他怎么进来的？德拉蔻马尔福为什么不在这里？”

“好的，这件事身为斯莱特林院长我会负责调查的，现在没受伤的人可以回自己学院了。”斯内普瞥了一眼金妮，淡淡地说。

各个学院的级长开始带学生们回宿舍，剩下的凤凰社成员继续搜查食死徒的余党，几个学院的院长去了校长办公室，坐在了一起。

“我个人认为我们学校明年不能继续办下去了。校长死在霍格沃茨，这简直是对霍格沃茨校史的极大玷污，太恐怖了。”麦格教授说。

“我相信邓布利多一定希望我们能继续办学，”斯普劳特教授说，“我觉得只要有一个学生想来上学，学校就应该开办。”

“我们必须找董事们商议，”弗立维教授用又尖又细的声音说道，他额头上有很大一块瘀斑，但除此之外并未给他造成其他损伤，“我们必须按章办事。不能这么草率地下结论。”

“魔法部长很快就会来，之后就由董事会做决定吧。”斯内普说道，“如果有学生想要离开，安排霍格沃茨特快过来。还有邓布利多的葬礼……我想他会很愿意留在霍格沃茨的。”

几个院长一阵沉默。

麦格教授声音颤抖着：“我……我知道邓布利多的愿望是长眠在这里，在霍格沃茨……”她用手帕捂住嘴，说不下去了。

“那就这样，在邓布利多葬礼之后就安排学生离开。”斯内普抬起眼睛望着窗外，“斯克林杰来了，他还带了一个代表团。”

德拉蔻让哈利躺在她怀里，她轻柔地拍着他，给他一瓶接一瓶地灌魔药，在他闭紧嘴唇的时候吻他，后来哈利终于不哭也不发抖了，他像个小婴儿一样蜷缩起来，真正地睡着了。

“嗯，他现在没事了，明天应该能醒过来，”里德尔跟德拉蔻一起刷小山一样高的坩埚，刚刚得到的冠冕斜斜地戴在他头上，旧旧的，居然十分衬他，“你打算怎么办？留在这里陪他？”

“嗯，就今晚吧，明天我恐怕就不能留在霍格沃茨了，今晚有不少人见过我爸爸，他们应该恨死我了，我想留下也不太可能。”毕竟的确是她放食死徒进来的。

“没事，我留在霍格沃茨，有事跟我联系就好。”里德尔点了点头。

多复制出一张床，拉下幔帐，德拉蔻在哈利身边躺下，如果他清醒，她是绝对不会留下的。可是现在他如此无助，有很多事情还不能告诉他，德拉蔻只觉得愧疚，她把自己放在他的臂弯里，轻声说：“对不起，哈利，再坚持一下吧，很快会好的。”

似乎听见了她的声音，哈利抽了一下鼻子，伸手搂住了她，把脸埋在她的颈间，闻到了熟悉的味道，他似乎松了一口气，呼吸渐渐沉了下去。

黎明时分哈利做了一个好梦，他梦见自己走向一颗开满鲜花的大树，树下有一个姑娘在那里等着他，他看不清她的脸，她又暖又香，他把她抱在怀里，他们的吻激烈又缠绵……最后，女孩对他说：“哈利，再见。”

哈利猛地睁开眼，他的心脏还在剧烈地跳动，身边空荡荡，徒留一抹青苹果的香味。

第二天一早，当他出现在格兰芬多长桌的时候，赫敏和罗恩尖叫着扑了上来，上下打量他，发现他没有缺胳膊少腿之后才抱住他猛拍。

斯内普教授坐在教授长桌上冷冷地看着他，一如一年级那时一样。

哈利转头去看斯莱特林的长桌，高尔和克拉布还坐在那里，没有德拉蔻，她的座位空了。

她什么时候离开的呢？昨晚是一场梦吗？

邓布利多的死讯很快传了出去，有些家长来接走了孩子，有些孩子不愿意离去。很多巫师赶了过来，来送邓布利多最后一程。

小天狼星出现在哈利面前的时候，两个人都对彼此的憔悴感到震惊，他摸了摸哈利的头，笑笑说：“可怕，你这张脸像蹲过阿兹卡班一样。”

“差不多吧，现在有点像你了，”哈利耸耸肩，抱住小天狼星。德拉蔻走了，他的快乐也被吸走了一大半，好在小天狼星还在，罗恩和赫敏还在，噩梦没有成真。

葬礼开始了，邓布利多穿着缀满金星的紫色天鹅绒长袍躺在那里，好像睡着了。福克斯落在了他的头顶，低低地唱着一首悲哀的歌曲，黑湖里的人鱼浮出了水面，用人鱼之歌轻轻地合着，禁林里的马人向着天空射出无数弓箭。罗恩把赫敏搂在怀里，轻轻地抚摸着她的头发，赫敏趴在他的肩头伤心地哭泣，大滴的眼泪也从罗恩的长鼻子尖上滚落下来。

可哈利哭不出来，他不知道为什么，似乎眼泪已经流干了，金妮坐到他身边，热烈地看着他，似乎想要说几句安慰的话，可哈利只觉得烦躁。芙蓉趴在比尔没受伤的那边肩膀低泣，唐克斯拉着卢平的手，卢娜扶着纳威从医疗翼赶来，连海格身边都坐着马克西姆夫人。

如果德拉蔻在就好了。

可是她害死了邓布利多，就算不是她亲手干的，也与她有关。

可是他现在还是如此思念她，思念她柔软的铂金发，思念她狡黠的微笑，思念她玲珑七窍的灵魂。

此时邓布利多身边窜起银白色的火焰，渐渐火苗越蹿越高，遮挡住了遗体。白色的烟袅袅地升向空中，呈现出一只凤凰的形状，仿佛一只白色的凤凰欢快地飞上了蓝天，但紧接着火焰就消失了，那里出现了一座白色的大理石坟墓，把邓布利多的遗体包在了里面。

海格放声大哭起来，所有的人都哭了，哈利流不出眼泪，他站起身向着湖边走去，走动一下比静静坐着好受多了。

此时那个挂坠盒从他怀里掉了出来，哈利愣了一下，这个什么时候到他怀里的？都是因为它……可是，这个挂坠盒比他在冥想盆里看到的小，上面也没有斯莱特林的标记。

按了一下盒盖，挂坠盒打开了，里面掉出一张纸。

“致黑魔王

在你读到这之前我早就死了

但我要让你知道，是我发现了你的秘密。

我偷走了真正的魂器，并打算尽快销毁它。

我甘冒一死，是希望你在遇到对手时，

能被杀死。

R．A．B．”

哈！哈利咬紧了牙齿，他既不懂也不关心那上面说的是什么意思。重要的只有一点：这不是伏地魔的魂器。他跟邓布利多那晚做的一切都是白费，邓布利多白死了，哈利把那片羊皮纸在手心揉作一团，指甲掐的掌心生疼。

魔法部长斯克林杰追了过来，询问哈利和邓布利多那天晚上的行踪，询问他是否要指控某些人，比如某些纯血家族。

哈利看着他摇了摇头：“那是我和邓布利多的私事，部长，我没什么可以跟你说的。”

斯克林杰狠狠瞪了他几眼，然后一言不发地掉转身，一瘸一拐地走了。

葬礼结束后，哈利去找了斯内普教授。

“她安全吗？”哈利还是无法面对斯内普，他恨他，但他现在是哈利跟德拉蔻之间唯一的纽带，“我知道伏地魔用她全家的性命威胁她，如果你能见到她，替我跟她说一声对不起，我不应该用你当年的错误去责怪她。”他狠狠地盯着斯内普。

斯内普教授古怪地看着哈利，轻蔑地笑笑：“我会替你转达的，我想德拉蔻想做一些多余的事情来缓和我们之间的关系，她知道你早晚都会发现的，所以她把我的旧课本给了你。是的，我就是混血王子。但你看，她彻底失败了。哈利波特，你想的没错 ，我对你并没有愧疚之心，我对不起的另有他人，所以我不会对你客气，也不想要你的理解。但德拉蔻是我从小看着长大的，如果你不能理解她，就请放过她，她是个好姑娘，她值得最好的一切，而你，哈利波利，离最好还差的很远。”

哈利倒退了一步，他瞪圆了眼睛，有些不敢相信，那个曾经那么聪明、给了他那么多帮助的男孩是斯内普教授？给了他帮助……现在想起来，简直让人无法忍受……他居然声称他毫不愧疚！他怎么敢说这种话！

一步一步向后退，哈利的绿眼睛里又一次盛满了狂怒，他就这样走回了格兰芬多。

斯内普看着他的背影，轻叹了一口气，愤怒总比淡漠好，哈利必须拼上他自己的一切了。

他把事情都告诉了罗恩和赫敏，“明年我不会回到霍格沃茨了，我先回德思礼家一趟，然后跟小天狼星谈谈，我要去戈德里克山谷，对我来说，所有的一切都源于那里。我有一种感觉，我需要到那里去一趟。我还可以看看我父母的坟墓，接下来去追查魂器……”

“我们也去，哈利。”罗恩看了一眼赫敏，赫敏对他点点头，“我们会一直陪着你，不管你去哪儿。”

“不行，”哈利着急地说，他没有料到这一点，他本来想让他们明白他是准备一个人踏上这千难万险的旅途。

“不管发生什么，我们都在你身边，我们不会让你一个人的，”罗恩握住赫敏的手，“可是，伙计，你必须上我爸妈家来一趟，然后我们再开始做别的，包括去戈德里克山谷。”

“为什么？”

“比尔和芙蓉的婚礼啊，你忘记了？”

哈利不胜惊讶地望着他。世界上仍然存在婚礼这样平凡的事情，真是令人不可思议，同时也令人感到美妙无比。

他抬头看了一眼太阳，夏天已经来了，带来了炽热的阳光和潮湿的水汽，无论如何他都要向前走，不管最终有没有那颗开满鲜花的大树，也不管树下的女孩还等不等他，他终究会一路走下去，那是他的宿命。


	87. Chapter 87

笔直的车道尽头，一幢非常体面的宅邸赫然出现在黑暗中，底层窗户的菱形玻璃射出闪亮的灯光。在树篱后面黑黢黢的花园里，什么地方有喷泉在喷水。但植物因为缺少照顾，都长得蔫蔫的，一只白孔雀飞到树篱顶上仪态万方地走着。

纳西莎站在顶楼窗帘后面，看着黑暗里匆匆走来的黑袍子，皱起她精致的眉毛，“我和你爸爸不在家，只靠魔法，花园变得真难看，还好孔雀们还活着。”

“别指望一切如旧，妈妈，时移世易。”德拉蔻抱着弟弟在玩拼图。阿奎拉今年三岁了，正是可爱绵软的时候，他长得非常布莱克，黑眼睛像是黑曜石，跟马尔福们浅色的眼睛总带点傲慢不同，他有一种与生俱来的典雅。

“你爸爸很生气，德拉蔻，西弗勒斯狠狠跟他告了你一状，说你居然想要愚弄黑魔王。太天真了，你那点小聪明在绝对的实力面前一文不值。如果你真的把消失柜弄进黑湖，那可真是嫌命太长。”纳西莎不满地说，“去国外吧，去美国，黑魔王触角暂时还伸不到那边，我们已经打听过了，伊法魔尼的校长很愿意接受霍格沃茨的转学生。”

“妈妈，”德拉蔻扬起眼睛，“我爷爷不名誉的去世之后，你为什么还要坚持嫁给爸爸，他那时候还没成年，随时都能变成一个穷光蛋。”

纳西莎斜了德拉蔻一眼：“你想说什么，你的意思是你要跟哈利波特荣辱与共吗？别用你爸爸来类比，你爸爸年轻时候至少比哈利波特长得帅多了。”

忍住翻白眼的冲动，德拉蔻觉得哈利长的也不差。

“何况，我们没有分歧，我们的立场与目标，从来都一致。”纳西莎叹了一口气，“我就算只会哭，我的眼泪在你爸爸眼里也是无价的珍珠。”

“令人羡慕，”德拉蔻终于没忍住翻了一个白眼，纳西莎的话真扎心，“所以从哪里能找到才色兼备且爱我如命的少年啊？”

“去美国吧，美国人迷死你的英国口音了。”异国有很多勇敢真诚的少年，他们只需要你一个眼神就会爱上你。

一楼客厅里满是沉默不语的人，都坐在一张装潢考究的长桌旁边。房间里平常用的家具被胡乱地推到墙边。华丽的大理石壁炉里燃着熊熊旺火，火光照着屋子。一具神志似乎不清的人体头朝下悬在桌子上方，像是被一根无形的绳子吊着，慢慢旋转。

卢修斯马尔福坐在长桌右边紧挨伏地魔的首位，格林德沃不在这里，他地位超凡，并不需要参加这样的会议。

桌旁大多数人的目光都看着卢修斯，伏地魔也首先对他说话：“怎么样？”

“主人，凤凰社打算下个星期六傍晚把哈利·波特从现在的安全住所转移出去。”卢修斯说，“情报来自于我们在凤凰社的卧底。”西弗勒斯斯内普的卧底工作很成功。

伏地魔点了点头，“把他送去哪里？选择什么方式？”

“送去某个凤凰社成员的家里，他们已经不相信魔法部，所以不会用飞路或者幻影移形，也不会用傲罗护卫。”卢修斯说。

“如此看来，凤凰社总算弄对了一件事，魔法部的确都是我们的人，”一个矮胖的男人吃吃地笑着说。

“这样更好，他只能在露天转移。要抓住他就容易多了。”伏地魔说，“在哈利波特的问题上，失误太多了。波特能活到今天，更多的是由于我的失误，而不是他的成功。”

满桌食死徒都不说话了，战战兢兢地怕伏地魔把“失误”指向他们中某个人。

伏地魔停了一会儿，似乎很满意满桌的诚惶诚恐：“杀死哈利波特的必须是我，也必定是我。但我的魔杖似乎不愿意对他下手，所以我需要从你们某个人手里借一根魔杖，再去干掉波特。”

周围的人脸上满是惊愕，就好像伏地魔刚才宣布说要借他们一条胳膊似的。

扫视了一圈，卢修斯感觉到了伏地魔的目光，他深吸了一口气，掏出了自己的魔杖，双手献给伏地魔：“请使用我的魔杖，主人。”

“看看，这才是我的食死徒，庄园，魔杖，忠诚，甚至……女儿，卢修斯都不介意献出来，”伏地魔接过卢修斯的魔杖，露出残忍的笑容，有些食死徒的表情立刻变得很暧昧。“马尔福小姐这次做的很好，在邓布利多眼皮子底下，打开了霍格沃茨的门，取了他的性命。”

“主人，为您效忠是我们的荣幸。没有比这更令人高兴的了。”贝拉不满地瞪了其他人一眼，她很不愿意食死徒们把德拉蔻跟伏地魔的关系想的暧昧。

伏地魔冷冷地撇了一眼贝拉，没有说话，掏出自己的魔杖跟卢修斯的魔杖对比着大小，卢修斯不动声色，盯着伏地魔的魔杖一言不发。

当晚，卢修斯敲了敲德拉蔻的房门。

“你不能再住在这里了，”卢修斯说，“黑魔王表面对我们家满意，实际已经开始戒备我了，格林德沃是他没想到也无法掌控的人，为了除掉邓布利多他必须用他，但现在邓布利多死了，他反而成了一个隐患。今天我把我的魔杖给了黑魔王，所以暂时还不会有事。你必须离开这里了，未来他还会用你来威胁我，或者用我们来威逼你。”

“必须走吗？”德拉蔻愣了一下，“我想跟你们在一起。”

“必须走，黑魔王今晚杀了凯瑞迪·布巴吉，你们的麻瓜研究课教授。就因为她写了一篇文章赞成与麻瓜通婚。”卢修斯的瞳孔紧缩了一下，那画面太血腥了。

“什么？布巴吉教授死了？”德拉蔻捂住嘴。

“所以你必须走，你还得带上阿奎拉，他现在照顾起来已经很简单了，你们走了，我和你妈妈才能无所顾忌。”卢修斯曾经跟纳西莎商量过，让她带着孩子一起走，但纳西莎只是握住他的手，温柔但坚定地摇头。

深吸了一口气，德拉蔻说：“好的，爸爸，今晚我就能收拾好东西。”

“美国有马尔福家的远亲，我已经委托他们购置房产了，你已经成年了，德拉蔻，保护好自己，保护好阿奎拉，如果我们有什么不测，不要报仇，不要回来，对我发誓。”卢修斯捏紧了德拉蔻的肩膀。

“我……我发誓。”德拉蔻颤声说，“不报仇，不回来。”

“好，今晚就收拾东西吧，明天我就送你们走。”

哈利在流血。他左手捏住右手，嘴里不出声地骂着，用肩膀推开卧室的门。脚下突然发出瓷器碎裂的嘎吱声——一杯凉茶放在他卧室门外的地上，他一脚踩了上去。

高举着流血的手，哈利用另一只手捡起茶杯碎片，扔进卧室门后那个已经满满当当的垃圾箱里。然后他穿过房间走进浴室，把手指放在水龙头下冲洗。

他现在还不能使用魔法，还有四天他才十七岁，就算现在食死徒满街乱窜，未成年巫师还是不能用魔法。

凉水冲在伤口上好疼，他骂了一句脏话，就算能用魔法他的治疗咒也完全不行。他又开始想念他的小女巫，曾经她的温柔塞满他生命的角角落落。

他刚刚在收拾箱子，丢掉没用的东西，只带上重要的行李。

说实话他的生活习惯不怎么好，他的箱子底层是个垃圾堆，里面塞满了旧的羽毛笔，枯干的甲虫眼睛，早已穿不下的配不成对的袜子……他刚刚就是把手塞进了这一层，右手的无名指突然一阵钻心的剧痛，抽出来一看，已经血流如注。

划伤他手指的利刃是教父小天狼星送给他的双面镜碎片，不知道什么时候压碎了，这一块是比较大的，其他都碎成了玻璃渣。

当然现在这块双面镜联系不到他的大狗教父了，他忙的要命，一半时间在凤凰社开会，一半时间跟西弗勒斯斯内普吵架。

说实话小天狼星对斯内普受凤凰社众人和霍格沃茨教授信任的情况很不满意，他怀疑他，但没什么证据。邓布利多的死跟他扯不上关系，毕竟就连哈利都没发现德拉蔻的秘密。

小天狼星很想跟哈利咆哮一番他早就觉得那丫头不是个好东西，但哈利当时的状态太差了，跟被摄魂怪吸过一样，他张了张嘴啥也没说，后来塞给哈利一大袋子巧克力。

现在那一袋子巧克力还放在桌子上，哈利没什么吃东西的胃口。

他花了一个小时整理他的行李，很多东西他都不要了，旧课本旧袍子旧坩埚全都留在德思礼家。他的麻瓜衣服、隐形衣、还剩半瓶的福灵剂，海格以前送给他的那本相册、一沓信件，魔杖和德拉蔻送他的乱七八糟的礼物则放进了一只旧背包里。背包前兜里塞着活点地图和还有装着R．A．B．签名字条的金挂坠盒。

他不会丢掉德拉蔻的礼物，但他也不会去找她，甚至就算在街上碰到她，他也有信心不会上去搭话。他这几天认真想过了，分开是对两个人最好的选择。他前途未卜而且凶险异常，他现在承担不起德拉蔻的未来。

而且，他如果表现出哪怕一点点对德拉蔻的爱，只会让她陷入危险，伏地魔如果知道了怎么会不利用这一点呢？

叹了一口气，哈利把德拉蔻送那堆礼物从背包里拿了出来，塞到了他平时藏东西的那块地板下面，放在这里比带在身上安全。

至今邓布利多的死对哈利来说都没有实感，他没有掉过一滴眼泪，但心里却堵着一个大疙瘩，对邓布利多的依赖和对德拉蔻的爱混在在一起，他的爱人害死了他的恩人，这让他痛苦异常。

《预言家日报》版面上都是悼念邓布利多的文章，丽塔斯基特写了一本邓布利多的传记大吃人血馒头，造谣说邓布利多年轻时候就接触了黑魔法。

黑魔法这个词对哈利的刺激已经没有那么大了，混血王子的课本是德拉蔻故意给他的，他也曾经喜欢且沉迷于那本书，她很想拉近两个人的三观并且为之努力，这比任何拥吻都甜蜜。

斯内普说她失败了，但哈利知道她没有完全失败，“王子”的确给了哈利很大的帮助甚至救了罗恩的性命，如果有必要，哈利还是会用“神锋无影”。黑魔法不再是个禁忌，那只是一种工具。

但他还是不能原谅斯内普。

哈利一屁股坐在床上，破碎的镜片从他身边弹开。他拿起镜片，捏在手指间翻看，陷入了沉思。

一道明亮的蓝光一闪。哈利怔住了，受伤的手指又滑过不齐的镜片边缘。错觉，肯定是错觉。因为他一直想着已故的校长，才产生了这样的错觉，可那真的很像阿不思·邓布利多那双犀利明亮的蓝眼睛。


	88. Chapter 88

德思礼一家收拾好了行李，准备离开，费农姨夫还有点不相信哈利，问他是不是打算霸占他们家的房子，所以才找理由把他们骗走。

被费农的榆木脑袋气的翻白眼，哈利从他破牛仔的口袋里掏出来三块金加隆，一人一块放在德思礼一家的手心里，“你们应该知道这是钱，这样的东西我有一堆，我也有房子，波特家老宅一直等着我成年。我不需要这么大费周章来霸占你家的房子。”

“可是……我们怎么知道你说得是不是真的？”费农颠了颠手里的加隆，发现是纯金的。

“你可以不相信我的话。但我一旦成年，保护我的符咒就会消失，伏地魔就会发现我在哪，然后抓住你们，拷问你们，折磨你们……”哈利心说我真是善良，你们这么多年折磨我，我居然还是不愿意你们被伏地魔抓去，“你们离开，去一个安全的地方，凤凰社会保护你们，你们才能活着。”

费农姨夫露出不信的神色，最终还是达力说他决定跟凤凰社的人走，费农姨夫和佩妮姨妈才松了口，他们自然会跟“达达小宝贝”在一起。

说实话，这让哈利有点羡慕，百分百的家人，同进同退，永远爱你支持你，这是他最想要的，也是他现在最要不起的。他连邓布利多都留不住，何况其他人？他再也不想看到尸体了，在那些噩梦里，他已经崩溃了无数次了。

“我们走了，他怎么办？”达力指了一下哈利。

如果不是哈利看到他的嘴在动，还以为自己听错了。

“他有他的去处，”费农姨夫不耐烦地说，“恐怕是跟他那种人呆在一起。”

“好吧，再见，保重……额……哈利。”达力伸出手跟哈利告别，“你的朋友会来接你对吧？你的表情别这么惊讶，我不是小孩了，你救了我的命，如果一会儿那个浅色头发的姑娘来，也替我谢谢她。”

摄魂怪是把达力的愚蠢吸走了吗？哈利的眉毛差点飞离额头，可惜达力的最后一句话给他泼了一瓢冷水，他顿时胯下了肩膀。

“被甩了？”达力露出恍然大悟的表情，“也算值了，毕竟就你这样的……”他把对救命恩人的嘲讽咽了下去，拍了拍哈利肩膀，转身走了。

佩妮姨妈愣了一下，她张了张嘴，似乎想对哈利说什么，但最终她什么也没说，匆匆地走了两步，去追达力了。

哈利看着德思礼家的车离开女贞路，他把自己的鸟笼，背包和火弩箭放在了门口，想到要永远离开这里了，哈利感觉有点异样。他回头看了一眼自己生活了十七年的房子，他总不承认这是他的家，但邓布利多坚持让他回来。达力最后的友好让他很吃惊，人总是会长大的。

突然，附近什么地方传来震耳欲聋的轰鸣，哈利知道接他的人来了，他冲向后花园，海格的三轮车，几把飞天扫帚，还有两匹夜骐出现在了花园里。

一群人出现在德思礼家，他们嘻嘻哈哈地观察着德思礼家那些麻瓜的东西，纷纷坐在佩妮姨妈擦的锃亮的吧台上。

“我们结婚了，”唐克斯给哈利展示戒指，“很遗憾你没能参加。”

“我们……比较低调，”卢平说，他看上去憔悴消瘦，他恐怕不太乐意结婚，他一直觉得自己配不上唐克斯，但又拗不过她，半份布莱克家的血统让唐克斯非常死心眼。

“太棒了，祝贺你们……”哈利笑了起来。

“好了我们以后再叙旧，”穆迪的魔眼滴溜溜转了几圈，“我现在告诉你转移的计划，我们不得不选择这个方法，因为你未成年还带着踪丝，我们只能用非魔法的方式转移。今晚，这里将会有七个哈利，飞向不同的地点……”

哈利立刻跳了起来，大声说：“不，不行，他们会有生命危险，如果食死徒……”

“反对无效。”赫敏笑嘻嘻地对罗恩说，“我告诉过你们他会是这种反应吧。”

在哈利计划离开德思礼家的时候，德拉蔻也在计划离开马尔福庄园。很不幸，他们两人的计划都进行的没有那么顺利。

德拉蔻气喘吁吁地一屁股坐到地上，检查了一下怀里的阿奎拉有没有受伤，还好，他没事。

卢修斯小看了伏地魔对马尔福庄园的监控，德拉蔻刚从壁炉转移到那一处旧房子就遇到了埋伏，那两个蒙着脸的食死徒应该认识她，所以没有痛下杀手，只是想要逼她退回马尔福庄园。德拉蔻一个人根本对付不了两个成年巫师，何况她还带着一个小孩，在她几乎退回壁炉的一瞬间，那两个巫师忽然软软地倒下了。

“我想他控制了魔法部，所以你没办法用门钥匙，壁炉或者幻影移形离开英国，但这里还是安全的，暂时住下吧，霍格沃茨这么安静有点无聊。”里德尔手里的魔杖喷出一串儿火花然后变成了黑色，他现在还是没有趁手的魔杖，奥利凡德失踪了，他搜刮了他的店铺，但那些魔杖看到他就瑟瑟发抖，要不不听话，要不用一次就自杀，实在是令人郁闷。

还好德拉蔻通知了里德尔她要离开英国的事，他来的正是时候，打晕了那两个食死徒，带走了德拉蔻。

现在三人来到了暑假无人的霍格沃茨，城堡空荡荡的，一个人都没有。妮娜和雷克好奇地看着阿奎拉，哎呀，来了一个新的小伙伴呢。

“我得到消息，你的哈利波特不准备回霍格沃茨上学了，他要去寻找魂器，就是我之前让你留意的那东西，你打算怎么办呢？”里德尔笑眯眯地看着德拉蔻。

“你是想要捡现成的？”德拉蔻一下就懂了里德尔的意思，“我们跟着他？”

“不好吗？我们可以暗中帮助他们，你也知道，你家哈利波特的脑子……不怎么好使。”里德尔耸耸肩，在他看来说哈利脑子不好使已经是客气了，“而且，伏地魔抓不住你，你父母会更安全。”

“或许这个主意不错，”德拉蔻想了想，“但我有什么好处呢？”斯莱特林式讨价还价开始了。

“挑一个你想学的魔咒，蛇语？飞行术？只要我会的，我都可以教你。我建议你学点格斗类的，你今天的表现实在太弱了点。”里德尔大方地说，他得到了两个魂器，都跟德拉蔻有关，他很喜欢她，她能帮他得到他想要的。

“这个建议不错，我觉得我们成交了。”德拉蔻跟里德尔握了握手，露出双赢的狡猾笑容。

阿奎拉跟着妮娜和雷克满城堡乱跑，这里真大，真有趣，新朋友也很有趣，他看到玩输了游戏耍赖的妮娜变成一条怪蛇，立刻大笑了起来，他喜欢蛇。

“你为什么要蒙着眼睛？蒙着眼睛你能看清楚路吗？”他好奇地问妮娜。

妮娜变回人，重新绑了绑红色的布巾，她也是第一次遇见年龄差不多的人类，“看了我的眼睛你会死的。”

“你可真厉害啊。”阿奎拉赞叹道。

“是的，妮娜最像爸爸，我爸爸是全家最厉害的。”雷克自豪地说。

“我爸爸也很厉害，只是现在我家有很多客人，很不方便，以后我带你们回我家里玩，我家花园里还有白孔雀。”阿奎拉骄傲地说。

“哇……白孔雀呀……”两条小蛇顿时流出了羡慕的口水，“你家的孔雀，肥吗？”

“可肥了！”阿奎拉一无所知地说。

哈利的转移就没有德拉蔻这么幸运了，他也得到了一个里德尔的垂青，可惜是来杀他的。

如果不是韦斯莱先生给海格的三轮摩托车加了很多机关，哈利大约撑不到唐克斯家。伏地魔不用任何工具飞在空中，努力想要给哈利一个死咒，但他似乎忘了换魔杖，他的魔杖不想杀哈利，关键时刻忽然不好使了，才让哈利逃过一劫。

哈利是从空中跌进唐克斯家花园的烂泥里的，海格也是，他们恐怕昏迷了不止一会儿。幸亏唐克斯先生擅长治疗术，他治好了哈利摔断的骨头和摔掉的牙齿。

在还有三分钟的时候，他们赶上了门钥匙，那是一把银质的梳子。握住门钥匙，哈利感觉肚脐被勾子勾住了，他跌进了虚空，旋转着，跌跌撞撞地出现在了陋居的花园里。

韦斯莱夫人和金妮跑了出来，他们明显很惊慌，脸色也不是很好。

“其他人呢？回来了吗？”哈利从地上爬了起来着急地问，梅林啊 ，他们一定都没事的。

韦斯莱夫人脸色苍白，强打精神抱了一下哈利，摇摇晃晃地往屋子里走去。金妮也上前抱了抱哈利，说罗恩那一组，弗雷德那一组都错过了门钥匙，他跟海格是第一批回来的。

恐惧感击中了哈利，他有点颤抖，他应该反对这个计划的，如果有人因为变成他死了呢？他不愿意想下去，他接过海格递过来的水，稀里糊涂地灌进嘴里，结果发现是白兰地。

“喝一点吧，你会感觉好一点的。”海格拍了拍他的肩膀，差点把哈利刚刚被唐克斯先生治好的骨头拍断。

哈利把辛辣的液体倒进嘴里，被呛得流出了眼泪，今天注定是一个不平静的夜晚。


	89. Chapter 89

“说好我们只是捡现成的魂器吧？你捡了什么？”德拉蔻深一脚浅一脚地走在泥巴地里，小羊皮靴子上都是臭泥。

她前面高个子的里德尔用了一个悬停咒，让一个昏迷的人跟在他身后。身高腿长就是好，走一步等于她两步，德拉蔻怨念地想。

“我捡了一个老傲罗。哎呦，欺负你的是小巴蒂克劳奇又不是他，应该说你们俩都恨克劳奇，应该是朋友才对。再说了，想学治疗术的是你，这么好的实验材料你不要？”里德尔捡到了从空中掉下来的疯眼汉穆迪，他还有一口气，正好拿来给德拉蔻练手。

“我把他治死怎么办？”德拉蔻撅起嘴，她对疯眼汉有心理阴影，万一她潜意识里想报复呢？穆迪现在被苍蝇踢一脚都可能死。

“保持活力。”里德尔对着穆迪一挥魔杖，一道白光钻进他的胸口，“这样就死不了了……”还没等他说完，里德尔手里的魔杖又“咯啪”裂开了，他气的甩掉了裂开的魔杖，把穆迪的魔杖拿到了手里。

这魔杖跟它的主人一样的千疮百孔，但看上去挺结实的。它到了里德尔手里就开始嗡嗡乱响，里德尔甩了甩它，“不听话就把你主人扔在烂泥里不管了。”魔杖立刻不响了。

少年黑魔王在跟魔杖吵架，德拉蔻啼笑皆非地看着里德尔，继续一步一个脚印艰难地往前走。他们需要找一个安静的地方给穆迪治疗。

里德尔从霍格沃茨的画像那里打听到凤凰社转移哈利的计划（德拉蔻肯定是菲尼亚斯布莱克说的，他可以跑到格里莫广场的布莱克老宅），他兴致勃勃地表示要来看凤凰社跟食死徒大混战，就拖着德拉蔻来了。

“你现在就会飞吗？”德拉蔻看到不借助任何道具满场飞的伏地魔，睁大了眼睛。

皱了皱眉，里德尔说：“你想做也能做得到，大约得喝半年以米布米宝汁液为主要原料的魔药……”那玩意是墨绿色黏糊糊的，闻起来像是臭大粪。

“呕……”德拉蔻表示你对自己也是够狠。

陋居里一片混乱，大家终于陆陆续续赶了回来。乔治被“神锋无影”割掉了一只耳朵，满脸血，整个人很虚弱，但还在努力地对弗雷德讲笑话。

哈利手足无措地看着韦斯莱夫人给乔治治疗，血止住了，但耳朵长不出来。

赫敏走过来，安慰地拍拍他，“别难过，这不是你的错，哈利。”

“原来万事通小姐也有料错的那一天……我没在难过 我在想要是德拉蔻在这里就好了……她懂神锋无影的解咒。”哈利摇了摇头，“真有趣，她什么都懂，我却亲手把她推到伏地魔的阵营里去了。”

赫敏摇摇头，抱了抱哈利：“我不信，我不信德拉蔻是伏地魔的人，我们是朋友，她不是杀人的人。”

“莱姆斯！”唐克斯一路小跑着冲了进来，卢平在她被椅子腿拌倒之前抱住了她。“贝拉特里克斯疯了，她不顾一切想要杀了我，就像我是哈利一样，但罗恩从飞行的扫帚上击中了罗道夫斯，他可真厉害。”唐克斯扑在卢平的怀里，他抱着了她咬紧了牙，面颊上的一块肌肉在跳动。他点点头，但似乎再也说不出话来。

“真的？罗恩？你干的？”赫敏冲出去搂住罗恩的脖子，抬起脸看他。

罗恩粗暴地说：“你干嘛老是用这种惊讶的口气？”他做出一副生气的样子想挣脱她，结果被赫敏抱得更紧了，他一脸无奈，看到周围没人注意他们，偷偷勾起嘴角搂住了她的腰。

但比尔带来了坏消息：“疯眼汉死了，我们看着他中了魔咒，从扫帚上掉下去了。”

蒙顿格斯临阵脱逃，穆迪因此中了魔咒从扫帚上掉了下去。那么强悍，那么勇敢，久经死亡的考验的疯眼汉居然死了？大家都说不出话来，芙蓉靠在比尔肩膀上满脸是泪。

刚刚还很开心的唐克斯用手帕捂着脸默默哭泣。她跟疯眼汉一直很亲密，是疯眼汉在魔法部里最好的朋友，深受疯眼汉的关照。

哈利觉得他内心的某种东西在坠落、坠落，坠入地下，永远地离他而去了，他颓唐地坐在海格身边，把脸埋进海格的衣服里，原来他的噩梦并不全是假的，他害怕那些噩梦会一点一点成真。

“或许我应该离开，”他低声喃喃自语。

海格粗暴地打了个嗝：“别说傻话了，你离开我们做的这些就没有意义了，你不希望疯眼汉白死是不是？”

喝醉了的海格出人意料地有头脑，一句话把哈利噎了回去，可他觉得肩膀上的压力更重了，他有些喘不过气来。或许特里劳妮说得对，他是个不详的人，从小到大围绕他发生的死亡太多了。

“你又一次大难不死，哈利，你是希望，我们的希望。你如果走了，天就不会再亮了。”海格换了一杯火焰威士忌，声音却更加清晰。

伤疤火烧火燎地疼起来。哈利用全部力气克制着不要大声呻吟。他嘟囔着说要呼吸点新鲜空气，离开了房间。

哈利的伤疤疼得厉害，他抓住前额，闭上眼睛，感受着花园里冷冽的空气。恍惚中他看到伏地魔在折磨奥利凡德——英国最好的魔杖制造商，逼问他为什么他的魔杖杀不了哈利。

“啊……”他捂住额头痛呼出声，这时候有一只手握住了他的手。

“赫敏？我没事。”哈利疼的睁不开眼睛，以为是赫敏来找他 ，忽然，他的鼻尖闻到了一股花香。

“金妮？”哈利愣了一下，下意识地抽出手，后退了一步，然后被身后的花坛绊了一下，一屁股坐到了一个地精脑袋上。地精发出了巨大声的惨叫，罗恩和赫敏立刻冲了出来，看到眼前的一切，他们忍住笑跟金妮一起把哈利从花坛里拉了出来。

哈利靠在罗恩瘦瘦的肩膀上不出声，赫敏看了一眼金妮，金妮耸耸肩，大家都以为他在为疯眼汉哭泣，其实哈利在想他可怜的大脑，不能再这样了，他不能再跟伏地魔连接了，邓布利多要求他封闭他的大脑，伏地魔已经占领了很多地方，不能再占领他的大脑了。

德拉蔻和里德尔很快就找到了一处闲置的农舍，他们把疯眼汉放在屋子里的木板床上，里德尔挥了一下魔杖，壁炉生起了火。

“我现在应该怎么办？”德拉蔻看着脸色灰败的穆迪，他身上还有不少骨折和出血，不知道该从哪里下手。

“检查他的整体情况，他肯定有骨折和内脏出血，先止血，他应该中了不止一个魔咒，给他解咒。我先去邻居家看看，拿点吃的东西来。”把邻居家说的好像他的冰箱，里德尔把德拉蔻丢下就走了。

好吧，他应该是怕我紧张才走的，德拉蔻看着里德尔的背影，紧张地拿出魔杖对准穆迪，梅林保佑，别让我把他治死。

好在她干的还算不错，魔咒念得都对，愈合术尤其熟练。她明显感到穆迪的呼吸平稳了。魔咒的解咒比较麻烦，她搞不清他中了什么魔咒，就把她知道的解咒都念了一遍。里德尔拿着几个黑面包回来的时候，她已经开始用便携坩埚熬魔药了。

“干的不错。”里德尔检查了一下穆迪的情况赞许地说，“你倒是很有天分，毕业后想做什么？”

“做少奶奶。”德拉蔻咬了一口黑面包，那面包硬的像轮胎，她没咬下来。

“唉，有钱人家的孩子真是让人生气。”里德尔皮笑肉不笑地说，“换个说法，你的兴趣是什么？”

“黑魔法物品鉴赏？”她嚼得腮帮子疼。

里德尔饶有兴趣地皱起眉头：“哈利波特知道你这些伟大理想和兴趣吗？”你这种小毒蛇是怎么跟伟大的救世主在一起的？

“都分开了，你还提他干什么？”德拉蔻生气地狠狠撕咬她的面包。

“过几天韦斯莱家的老大要结婚了，要不要去婚礼上玩一玩？你可以去看看你的旧情人，我去找点对牙齿友好的东西吃吃。”里德尔把面包丢到一边，邻居这家人的下颚一定异常发达。

陋居里，哈利答应韦斯莱夫人帮忙准备婚礼，于是，哈利、罗恩和赫敏为筹备婚礼忙得团团转，几乎没有时间想事情。天天没完没了地擦洗餐具，给礼品、丝带和鲜花搭配颜色，清除花园里的地精，又帮韦斯莱夫人烤了一大堆开胃薄饼。

罗恩一直在抱怨韦斯莱夫人把他们当做家养小精灵用，不过抱怨也没有用，婚礼的准备工作的确繁琐，而且韦斯莱夫人似乎故意不让他们聚在一起。

“妈妈觉得不让我们在一起就能阻止我们跟你去找魂器。”罗恩不满地撇嘴。

“其实你跟赫敏不用跟我一起去的，很危险。”哈利诚恳地说。

“那怎么可能，我们一定会跟你去的，这是好几年前就决定好了的。”罗恩更加诚恳地说，“赫敏甚至把她爸爸妈妈的记忆都修改了，现在她爸爸妈妈都已经完全不记得他们有个女儿了。哎，你都不知道她那几天哭的多惨。”

哈利知道自己现在应该感谢赫敏和罗恩，他们给他的友谊实在太伟大了，可是他总是感觉心里沉甸甸的，太多的压力和对未知的恐惧让他一直绷得紧紧的，这些情绪他不知道该跟谁说，他是最不应该抱怨的那个。

因为哈利在这，所以没有任何一种魔法方式能直达陋居。韦斯莱先生只能跋涉一个山头去接芙蓉的妹妹和父母，他们来参加婚礼，芙蓉的妹妹加布丽是她的伴娘。

可是来宾比预想里多了一个，莱尔德萨卢斯的银色长发垂到肩头，眼睛里全是波光闪电，他比几年前看上去更加英俊了。


	90. Chapter 90

“很抱歉，韦斯莱先生，我们多带了一个人，你懂的，我们有两位女士，也是为了更稳妥一些，毕竟英国现在世道不太好。”胖墩墩的，留着尖尖小黑胡子的德拉库尔先生温和地说，他长得不如他妻子那么漂亮，但看上去脾气很好。

“没关系，没关系，任何谨慎都是有必要的，”韦斯莱先生发出一串不自然的笑声，引导着德拉库尔一家往陋居走。

德拉库尔夫人穿着叶绿色长袍，长得非常漂亮，她手里紧紧地拉着一个小女孩——加布丽是芙蓉的小型翻版，十一岁，一头齐腰的纯银色长发，一双蓝眼睛里似乎藏着星辰大海，可是她看上去并不十分高兴，很勉强地跟韦斯莱先生行了礼。

莱尔倒是礼数齐全，他给韦斯莱夫人的面颊吻让她笑出了颤音，这一家子都是让人愉快的人，长得漂亮，不挑剔，善于赞美，他们轻快的法语冲淡了陋居里有些凝固的气氛。

可明明只是比计划多了莱尔一个人，韦斯莱夫人却觉得陋居异常拥挤，她不得不到鸡棚里歇口气。

不速之客里德尔和德拉蔻躲在厨房角落里吃薄饼。

“天啊，终于活过来了。韦斯莱夫人的东西做的还是那么好吃 。”德拉蔻喝了一大口浓汤满意地眯起了眼睛。他们跟着德拉库尔一家人混进了陋居，终于吃到了人类的食物。

里德尔做了一个噤声的手势，下一秒莱尔和加布丽推门走了进来，加布丽泪汪汪地甩开了莱尔的手。

“我只是想去见阿斯托利亚，我们很久没见面了，她来附近接我，没有危险，为什么你们都不让我去？”三强争霸赛期间，加布丽跟阿斯托利亚变成了好朋友 看来这段情谊没有被距离冲淡。

“可是你不参加芙蓉的婚礼了吗？这边局势不好，你还是乖乖跟我们在一起，别到处乱跑了，而且别拉着脸！”莱尔耐心地说。

“不让我去就别管我！”加布丽气哼哼地跑了。

莱尔无奈地摇摇头，跟了出去。

婚礼的前一天是哈利十七岁的生日，他终于成年了，可以在校外随便用魔法了。

“眼镜飞来。”他一睁开眼就挥舞了一下魔杖，虽然不太远，但看着眼镜嗖嗖地飞来还是感觉爽歪了。不过好景不长——眼镜飞过来戳了他的眼睛。

“生日快乐，哥们。”罗恩在一旁发出幸灾乐祸的笑声，哈利一挥手把他墙上查德里火炮队的橘黄色队袍变成了对头龙卷风队的鲜蓝色。

“别以为你过生日我就不会揍你！快来拆你的生日礼物吧，我今年可是送了你好东西！”罗恩不满地嘀咕。

“书？哦，可真新鲜。嗯？《迷倒女巫的十二个制胜法宝》？罗恩，我真的谢谢你了！”哈利觉得刚刚应该把罗恩的脸也变成蓝色。

“这可不是一般的书，是真金白银也买不来的经验，要是我早看了这本书，我去年就不会跟赫敏闹翻了！里面的方法太神奇了，居然都不需要使用魔杖的！”罗恩由衷地大声说。

“你最好别让赫敏知道你看这种书。”哈利怜悯地看着罗恩。

“为什么？”罗恩傻乎乎地说。

“嗯……嗯……”哈利思考了半天，总不能说上面的把戏都是麻瓜男生用烂了的，“她一定会担心你用这些手段对付其他女孩子。”

“原来是这样，哥们，你果然比我脑子好使。”罗恩开心地拍了拍哈利，咧开了嘴。

他们来到厨房，发现桌上有一大堆礼物在等着哈利。小天狼星送了哈利一块手表，据说小巫师成年都要得到长辈送的一块表，韦斯莱夫妇送了巧克力，赫敏送了他新的窥镜，比尔和芙蓉送了他魔法剃须刀，乔治和弗雷德送了他最新的笑话商品。海格送了他一个只有主人才能拿出里面东西的驴皮袋。

哈利从头翻到尾，虽然在意料之中，但还是有些失望，德拉蔻最喜欢送礼物给他，可是他重要的十七岁生日，她没有送礼物给他。

“生日快乐，哈利。”加布丽用放电的眼睛看着哈利，扑闪扑闪眼睫毛，递给哈利一个小礼物盒。

“谢谢你，加布丽。”哈利惊讶地收下了礼盒，有点不好意思地挠挠头。

他打开了盒子，里面是一个很粗糙的金属质地挂坠，带着链子，像是金的，又好像是铜的，上面好像是个变了形的大蜜蜂？

“是我自己做的，上面画的是火龙，很不好看吧？”加布丽细声细气地说，期盼地看着他，哈利赶紧把链子挂在了脖子上。

韦斯莱夫人给哈利做的生日蛋糕是一个脸盆那么大的金色飞贼，非常像，真应该为韦斯莱夫人的手艺欢呼。

就在大家兴致勃勃地布置得花园乱七八糟的时候，魔法部长斯克林杰来了。他算不上受欢迎，卢平拉着光彩照人的唐克斯转身就跑。

他带来的消息也不怎么样，他说邓布利多给哈利他们留了东西。

“邓布利多死了一个多月了，为什么这么长时间才把他留给我们的东西给我们？”哈利冷冷地说。

“魔法契约有时候也不是那么好使，我们的工作人员最近也很忙，”其实斯克林杰根本不知道这份契约什么时候奏效的，反正他前几天发现的时候就已经摆在他桌子上了。

哈利还想讽刺两句，但斯克林杰表示你们爱要不要，不要他就走了，哈利怏怏地闭上了嘴。

邓布利多留给罗恩他的熄灯器——它能把一个地方的所有灯光都吸走，然后再重新点亮。

给赫敏的则是《诗翁彼豆故事集》，书名是如尼文的。赫敏接过书，用袖子擦了擦眼睛。

哈利则得到了他在霍格沃茨参加魁地奇比赛时抓到的一个金色飞贼，斯克林杰掏出那个胡桃大的小小金球，它的一对银翅膀有气无力地扇动着，哈利看了不禁一阵扫兴。他在霍格沃茨抓住过很多次金色飞贼，这真的不算什么稀罕的东西，甚至不如罗恩的熄灯器。

但斯克林杰觉得邓布利多给哈利留了秘密消息，因为金色飞贼可以辨认出第一个接触它的人，而且很适合藏东西，他盯着哈利，轻轻地把飞贼放在他手里，但什么也没发生。

“好吧，”斯克林杰失望地清了清嗓子，“邓布利多还送给你一样东西——格兰芬多的宝剑。别去袋子里翻了，这东西不属于邓布利多，那是重要的历史文物，他没有支配权，所以这一条无效。”

“你们有什么权利这么做？”赫敏不满地大喊，“那是邓布利多点名给哈利的，干点正事吧，魔法部长先生，每天都有人在死去……”

“你怎么敢这么对我说话？小丫头？”斯克林杰咆哮起来。

哈利阻止了赫敏继续说下去：“别！你不想让他有借口逮捕我们吧？谢谢您，部长，没什么事您就请回吧，我们还有个派对，就不邀请您了。”

斯克林杰哼了一声，转身走了。

气氛被破坏了，大家草草地给哈利唱了两句生日歌，就开始争相传阅邓布利多的熄灯器和书，没人对旧飞贼感兴趣，双胞胎说霍格沃茨的某间空教室里这玩意有成百上千个。

接过海格给自己倒的火焰威士忌，哈利又把自己埋在海格的衣服里，他笑嘻嘻地看着大家不做声。这种氛围的派对很无聊，大家三口两口地吃完了蛋糕，就解散了。

因为实在没有海格能睡的床，他在院子里搭帐篷，魔法帐篷里可以有很多房间，哈利正好不想回罗恩卧室睡行军床，所以他留下跟海格睡在一起。没一会儿，海格就打起了呼噜。

哈利随便选了一个带窗户的房间，又喝了几杯酒，眼前迷迷糊糊的，他仰望着星空，脸上挂着单纯的傻笑。他看到罗恩房间的窗户上映着一个卷发纠结的身影。他不回去睡觉，他们也有机会说几句悄悄话了，哈利酸溜溜地想。

“德拉蔻，”他小小声地说，“祝我生日快乐。”

“生日快乐，傻瓜。”好像是德拉蔻的声音。

哈利扭头，身边一个人也没有，他可能已经醉了吧 出现了幻觉。

“给我礼物！亲我一下！”哈利闭上了眼睛，似乎闭上眼睛就能感觉到她的存在，但他眼睛一合上，就昏昏沉沉地睡着了。

他梦见她了，他们没有吵架，她对他甜美地笑，他扑上去热烈地吻她，她好像是真实的，于是他毫不客气地把她摁倒在海格帐篷里的床上，那床可真大，他们翻来翻去都不会掉下去，她软得像一块棉花糖，吃起来也像棉花糖，于是他认真地把她吃下去了。

第二天早晨，哈利被罗恩叫醒的时候居然一点都没头疼，他明明喝了很多酒。罗恩迟疑地问他是不是昨晚出去裸奔了，为什么衣服扔的满地都是。

哈利不好意思地换上了他最好的衣服 ，还是德拉蔻当年为了他去威森加摩受审买的那一套，施了放大咒，他穿上帅极了。可惜今天婚礼上他需要喝大量的复方汤剂，扮成罗恩的表弟“巴尼”，其实就是村子里的一个红头发麻瓜男孩。

韦斯莱夫人在家里大发雷霆，因为金妮居然睡到现在也没起床，赫敏去叫了她半天，她都在赖床。

“金妮跟中了昏睡咒一样，她昨晚是几点钟睡的？”赫敏跑到他们身边抱怨了几句又跑了。（里德尔在他们身后抿了抿嘴，他昨晚偷偷给金妮用了一般人看不出来昏迷咒，赫敏这个麻种女巫真是敏锐。）

一群白衣服的侍者和穿着金色衣服的乐队已经来了，坐在不远处的一棵树下，抽着烟斗。

在哈利身后，大帐篷的入口处铺着一条长长的紫色地毯，两边放着一排排精致纤巧的金色椅子。柱子上缠绕着白色和金色的鲜花。弗雷德和乔治把一大串金色气球拴在比尔和芙蓉即将举行结婚仪式的地点上空。蜜蜂和蝴蝶懒洋洋地在草丛和灌木树篱上飞舞。

“等我结婚的时候，”弗雷德一边扯着他长袍的领子，一边说道，“我才不搞这些讨厌的名堂呢。你们爱穿什么就穿什么，我要给妈妈来一个全身束缚咒，一直到事情办完。”

“穿裙子也可以吗？我实在热死了。”乔治说，“天哪，做好准备，他们来了，看！”

在院子的最远端，一个又一个色彩鲜艳的身影凭空出现。几分钟后就形成了一支队伍，开始蜿蜒地穿过花园，朝大帐篷走来。奇异的花朵和带魔法的小鸟在女巫们的帽子上颤动，珍贵的宝石在许多巫师的领结上闪闪发光。这些都是来参加婚宴的韦斯莱家和德拉库尔家的朋友们，双胞胎立刻冲了出去，招呼那一大堆客人。

此时一个模样十分古怪的巫师过来对罗恩打招呼，那人有点对眼儿，蓬松的白发垂在肩头，帽子上穗子耷拉到鼻子前面，身上穿着一件蛋黄色的长袍，颜色耀眼刺目。他脖子上挂着一根金链子，上面闪着一个古怪的符号，很像一只三角形的眼睛。

“谢诺菲留斯·洛夫古德，”他朝罗恩伸出一只手说，“我和女儿就住在山上，善良的韦斯莱夫妇好心邀请了我们。我想你认识我们家卢娜吧？”

“认识，”罗恩说，“她没跟你一起来吗？”

“她在那个迷人的小花园里，跟地精们打招呼呢。哦，她过来了。亲爱的，我正在跟你的朋友聊天呢。”洛夫古德对着穿着亮黄色长袍，活像个向日葵的卢娜招手。

“你好，哈利！”她说，复方汤剂似乎对卢娜无效，“你今天一定很高兴吧？”

“呃——我叫巴尼。”哈利慌乱地说。

“哦，你连名字也变了？”卢娜愉快地问。

“你怎么知道——？”

“噢，从你的表情看出来的。”她说，“今天这里好多熟人啊，我要去打招呼了。”说完她就飘向旁边的加布丽，小姑娘愣愣地看着她，支支吾吾地不知道跟她说了什么。

罗恩的穆丽尔姨婆抓住了罗恩，强烈地吻了他一下，然后说她把他当成金妮了，因为他头发太长。接着她开始大肆嘲笑谢诺菲留斯·洛夫古德穿的像个煎鸡蛋。罗恩光速给她找了个座位，安排她坐下了。

罗恩回来的时候快速地眨巴眼睛，因为赫敏匆匆朝他们走来，他张大嘴巴：“你的样子太棒了！”

“总是用这副吃惊的口气。”赫敏说，不过脸上还是笑着。她穿着一件飘逸的红色长裙，脚下是配套的高跟鞋，头发光滑、柔顺，简直像是在发光。

她高高兴兴地跟罗恩和哈利站在一起，婚礼上来了太多人，好多人都值得一说。

他们聊的热火朝天，谁也没有注意到这个新来的人，那是个黑头发的年轻人，大鹰钩鼻子，两道黑黑的浓眉。他把请柬递到罗恩面前，眼睛盯着赫敏说道：“你看上去太美了。”

“威克多尔！”赫敏尖叫一声，砰，她的串珠小包掉在地上，发出与它的体积不相称的一声巨响。她红着脸捡起包，说道：“我不知道你也……天哪……见到你真是太好了……”

罗恩的耳朵立刻红了起来。

哈利津津有味地看着修罗场，可能是昨天做的那个梦很好，他今天心情异常地轻快。


	91. Chapter 91

芙蓉德拉库尔小姐绝对是搞社交的一把好手，她居然在多年后还跟克鲁姆保持着友好的联系，并且在婚礼上邀请了他。

罗恩的耳朵又变得通红，他扫了一眼克鲁姆的请柬，似乎想说几句带刺的话，但又怕惹毛了赫敏。

“我带你去座位吧，最近还好吗？”赫敏明显也觉得不应该让克鲁姆和罗恩再面面相觑下去，主动带克鲁姆去找座位，趁着克鲁姆转身的时候轻轻捏了一把罗恩的手。

克鲁姆进入礼堂之后引起了一阵骚动，他太有名了，芙蓉的那些媚娃表姐妹都伸长了脖子看他。

没一会儿赫敏就回来了，她满脸通红，罗恩的耳朵更加红的耀眼。

“他留小胡子挺傻的，是不是？”罗恩小声跟哈利说，哈利不置可否地晃了晃头。

“快入座，你们三个，你们要跟新娘撞上了。”双胞胎对他们大叫，三个人才急急忙忙地去了自己的座位。哈利刚坐下，就有个陌生的金色头发姑娘坐在了他身边，好像是芙蓉媚娃表姐妹里的一个，她来晚了，慌慌张张地坐在了哈利身边。

片刻之后，比尔和查理站在了大帐篷的前面，两人都穿着礼服长袍，纽扣眼里插着大朵的白玫瑰。弗雷德挑逗地吹起了口哨，那群媚娃表姐妹们顿时咯咯笑成一片。接着响起了音乐，似乎是从那些金色气球里飘出来的。人群安静下来。

德拉库尔先生和芙蓉顺着通道走来时，聚集在帐篷里的巫师们异口同声地发出叹息。芙蓉步态轻盈，德拉库尔先生满脸笑容。芙蓉穿着一件非常简单的白色连衣裙，周身似乎散发出一种强烈的银光。平常，光彩照人的她总是把别人比得黯然失色，但今天这银光却把每个人照得更加美丽。加布丽穿着金黄色的连衣裙，微微笑着，看上去比平常还要漂亮。

“今天我们聚集在这里，庆祝两个忠贞的灵魂彼此结合……”主持婚礼的是个小个子的巫师，哈利在邓布利多的葬礼上见过他。

看着幸福的新婚夫妇，哈利思维有点飘散，他想起在霍格沃茨的日子，格里莫广场那个夜晚，还有马尔福庄园。他的德拉蔻从骄傲的小姑娘长成亭亭玉立的少女，他们真的手牵着手想象过未来。

如果没有这道疤……他捂住额头，他们可不可以像历年霍格沃茨那些私奔的男男女女一样，像亚瑟和莫丽一样，不顾一切，逃开这里……

“你怎么了？头疼？”坐在她身边的媚娃表妹关心地问，伸手碰了碰他。

“没事，我没事，只是很激动。”哈利摆了摆手。

媚娃表妹担心地又看了他一眼，没再说什么。

哈利呆呆地看着正在宣誓的比尔和芙蓉，那些句子在他耳朵里已经变了——“哈利·詹姆·波特你愿意娶德拉蔻·马尔福……？”

“我愿意。”他低声说，感觉眼前起了雾，但他勾起了嘴角，跟着小个子巫师的声音，“我宣布你们结为终身伴侣。”

媚娃表妹疑惑地看着身边喃喃自语的红头发小子，她的眼神温柔如水。

站在一旁安抚那些激动的媚娃表姐妹的莱尔看到了这个不合群的金色头发愣了一下，他眨了眨眼，没说话。

小个子巫师在比尔和芙蓉头顶上高高挥舞魔杖，一大片银色的星星落在他们身上，绕着他们此刻紧紧相拥的身体旋转。

衣冠楚楚的侍者和轻快的音乐从四面八方冒了出来，南瓜汁、黄油啤酒、火焰威士忌和一大堆摇摇欲坠的馅饼三明治，在宾客周围转来转去。

赫敏想去给新婚夫妇道贺，结果被罗恩抓住了，他警惕地看了看空荡荡的舞池，他有一个重要任务就是提防克鲁姆接近赫敏。

另一边的桌子大都坐满了，只有卢娜的那一张比较空，罗恩调侃卢娜一家送的礼物，被赫敏踢了一脚，结果踢到了哈利，哈利疼得眼泪都出来了。

“跳舞去吧，赫敏。”罗恩如临大敌地看到克鲁姆走了过来，立刻拉着赫敏混入了人群。

“那个人是谁？”克鲁姆没逮到赫敏，指着卢娜的爸爸皱着眉头问哈利。

“谢诺菲留斯•洛夫古德，我朋友的爸爸，怎么了？”哈利疑惑地说，克鲁姆为什么留意了洛夫古德？

“他居然在胸口戴着那个邪恶的格林德沃的标志！如果他不是今天的客人，我就要给他好看。”克鲁姆气呼呼地说。

“格林德沃？邓布利多打败的那个黑巫师？”哈利吃惊地去看那个好像一个三角形眼睛的标志，“你确定？”

“当然了，格林德沃把它留在了德姆斯特朗的一面墙上。”克鲁姆看到了舞池里的罗恩和赫敏，皱起了眉头，恶狠狠地挥舞了一下魔杖，走开了。

看着他冒着金色星星的魔杖，哈利有点发愣，他拿了一杯酒，走到舞池旁边，罗恩和赫敏正在跳舞，莱尔在跟那个坐在他身边的媚娃表妹跳，金妮在跟李乔丹跳舞，大家看上去都很高兴。

正想着，一曲舞曲终了，不知道谁在他身后撞了他一下，他一个踉跄扑进了舞池，正好站在莱尔身边，大家正好在交换舞伴，莱尔不满地看了他一眼，不情愿地把媚娃表妹让了出来。

不得不接过她的手，哈利完全没想过跳舞，他又不好拒绝，只好僵硬地跟着音乐踱步。媚娃表妹倒是跳的得很自如，自如地有点熟悉？

疑惑地皱起眉头，哈利凑近了手里的姑娘，他喝了复方汤剂不用戴眼镜，但老觉得看的不是很清楚。他凑近她，她皱起眉头，眼球非常熟悉地翻了个身。

“德拉蔻？”哈利惊呆了，她这样翻白眼他实在太熟悉了，他不是做梦吧，说到做梦，哈利顿时想起昨晚的梦，“昨晚，真的是你吗？”

现在他真的能确定这是德拉蔻了，她的脸红了，而且开始从他手指里往外抽手。

“ 别，别走，你是来看我对不对？对不起，我不应该那样对你。可你最后……邓布利多……”哈利说不下去了，他可以不在乎斯内普，但他不能不在乎邓布利多，他亲眼看到德拉蔻跟格林德沃在一起，他颓唐地松开了手，等待德拉蔻拂袖而去。

可她没走，她皱着眉头看着他，此时音乐慢了下来，她搂住哈利的脖子，开始跳一曲贴面舞，“就算昨晚和一个月前都是真的，你要怎么办？抓我？杀了我？”

“……”哈利想了半天，长吸了一口气，“等我打败伏地魔，我会把你永远锁在我家地窖里。”我不会把你交出去，但也不会给你自由。

“傲罗窝藏犯人，”喝了复方汤剂的德拉蔻低声笑，“我们这样也不错，如果你输了，我也把你藏在地窖里。”

哈利苦笑着看着她，“如果我能活到那一天……”

此时他们转到了舞池边缘，哈利拉了一把德拉蔻，他们悄悄地从舞池里溜走了。一个红头发的韦斯莱表弟和一个法国媚娃表妹，他们的失踪没有惊起一点波澜。

帐篷外就是树林，哈利拉着德拉蔻躲进了一片灌木，他面对媚娃表妹的脸有些下不去手，他闭上眼睛，想象德拉蔻的脸，然后吻了上去。

算了，或许他很快就会死了，想那么多干嘛，欢迎邓布利多的幽灵随时来臭骂他，他可以为了打败伏地魔付出一切，但短暂的慰藉他也想抓在手里。

“你送的礼物我很喜欢，”他对昨晚其实不怎么记得，但总不能跟姑娘说我睡了你但我忘了吧。

“那只能算各取所需，真正的礼物在这呢，”德拉蔻指了指哈利脖子上挂的那个金属大挂坠，那是加布丽送的。

“你送的？”哈利疑惑地说，你品味下降的好快，“等一下，各取所需是什么意思，你这个……”

德拉蔻拉了一把他的领结，堵上了他的嘴。

复方汤剂的时间只有一小时，他们没机会说什么就得回去了，德拉蔻没对自己的行为解释什么，只是说“你知道的越少我越安全”，哈利心里有一万个问题没法问，德拉蔻出现在这里已经冒着很大的风险，他只好闭上了嘴。

两个人分开之后，哈利刚补充完复方汤剂就被穆丽尔姨婆抓去了，被迫听了一堆关于邓布利多的坏话，比如他把他的哑炮妹妹阿莉安娜关在地窖，他的鼻子是被阿不福思打断的，甚至还说邓布利多杀了阿莉安娜……忍着恶心哈利好不容易找借口离开。

还没等他再从那一堆媚娃表姐妹里找到德拉蔻，一个银色的大家伙穿透舞池上方的天棚掉了下来。

这只猞猁姿态优雅、闪闪发光，轻盈地落在大惊失色的跳舞者中间。人们纷纷扭过头，离它最近的一些人滑稽地僵住了。守护神把嘴张得大大的，用金斯莱•沙克尔那响亮、浑厚而缓慢的声音说话了。 

“魔法部垮台了。斯克林杰死了。他们来了。”

沉默像冰冷的河水，从守护神降落的地方一波一波向外扩展。接着有人尖叫起来。 

哈利冲进惊慌失措的人群，宾客向四面八方逃窜，许多人在幻影移形。陋居周围的保护魔咒已被破坏。

“……”哈利想喊德拉蔻，可他不知道该喊什么，此时赫敏一把拉住了他的胳膊，“哈利，走！”

周围的空气挤压着他的胸口，他看到很多食死徒从天而降，然后眼前就黑了。

哈利对着虚空伸出一只手，什么也握不住，他悲哀地闭上眼睛，他们的相聚总伴随着杀戮和恐惧。


	92. Chapter 92

格林格拉斯家，阿斯托利亚一把搂住了加布丽，心疼地看着满脸眼泪的小姑娘：“丽，你没事吧？太可怕了，我一直在发抖担心他们去的太晚了。”

格林格拉斯家有自己的渠道，虽然没有加入食死徒，但消息还是灵通的，阿斯托利亚的家人基本跟金斯莱的守护神同时到达了婚礼现场，他们的目标主要是芙蓉那些看上去没成年的表妹们和加布丽，其他成年人就让他们自求多福吧。

就算如此，加布丽还是吓坏了，她抱住阿斯托利亚瑟瑟发抖，“我姐姐呢，爸爸妈妈呢？他们都没事吧？”

“我们已经去联系了，还没有消息过来，不过我觉得应该没事。”没有坏消息，就是好消息。

等待的时间不长，随着幻影移形的噼啪声，又有几个人出现在格林格拉斯大宅门外，德拉库尔夫妇和莱尔一脸的担忧，见到加布丽和媚娃表妹们之后才松了一口气。

因为喝了复方汤剂，德拉蔻也莫名其妙就被格林格拉斯家的人带到了这里，她躲躲闪闪地坐在角落里，怕跟正主儿撞个对脸。毕竟她是随手扯了别人几根头发，也没把人迷晕。

加布丽见到父母并得知芙蓉也安然无恙之后显然放心了不少，阿斯托利亚安排他们先去休息，之后再考虑怎么回法国。

德拉蔻躲躲闪闪地混在人堆里，想找个没人的地方幻影移形，刚离开了大厅就被莱尔抓住了。

“你要以为我到现在还认不出你，未免也太小看我了。”莱尔伸手在德拉蔻脑袋上弹了一下。

“跳舞的时候你就发现了吧。”德拉蔻撅起嘴揉了揉脑袋，“不过，我也不怕你发现。”

“因为我已经是局外人了？”莱尔扬起眉毛，他一发现马尔福家跟伏地魔有联系，就立刻理智地整理了感情。他不愿意跟伏地魔有牵扯，但同时他也就不能靠近德拉蔻了。这个道理他懂，但被德拉蔻指出来却又有些不甘心。“你应该知道我的立场……”

“我知道，你不会主动来趟这浑水，你又不傻。谢谢你没有拆穿我，我得走了，复方汤剂时间要过了。”里德尔肯定会找她。

“我父亲会从法国送门钥匙过来，你们的英国的飞路据说已经被伏地魔控制了，不知道真假，但还是安全第一。”莱尔停顿了一下，“你愿不愿意跟我一起回法国？”

“什么？”德拉蔻愣住了，卢修斯一直希望她离开英国，去伏地魔的势力够不到的地方，现在机会来了。去法国，再去美国，远离战争？她抬头去看莱尔，他眼神真挚又专注。

哈利擦了擦罗恩腿上的血，他们幻影移形到了伦敦，可还没等他们喘口气就在咖啡馆里跟两个食死徒大战了一场，要不是他披着隐身衣偷袭了其中一个，他们说不定早就被抓住了。罗恩受了一点小伤，好在不严重，但食死徒为什么会这么快找到他们，他们怎么想都不明白。

“不知道其他人会不会有事？”哈利知道德拉蔻会没事的，世界上没有比她更懂得逃跑的人了，何况食死徒又不会伤害她。可是，真的不会伤害她吗？她不好好地留在家里跑出来干什么？那里魔咒乱飞打到她怎么办？

“喂，哈利，你有没有在听啊！”赫敏拍了他一下，“我们下一步到底要去哪里？”

“格里莫广场怎么样？”哈利脑子里忽然蹦出了这个念头，“那里有很多布莱克家的保护咒，我们现在需要一个安全的地方不是吗？”

“我爸爸也说凤凰社给那里施了一些新的恶咒，”罗恩点了点头，“食死徒应该也不容易找到那个地方。”

“那就快走吧，留在这里时间越久越不安全。”三个人原地转了个身，再次消失在压迫得人喘不过气来的黑暗中。

几秒钟后，哈利的肺终于得到舒展，他睁开眼睛。他们站在一个熟悉的、破败的小广场中央。四面都是高高的摇摇欲坠的老房屋。有一瞬间哈利觉得自己看到了一扇窗户后面有一盏灯熄灭了，可再仔细看，所有窗户都是黑洞洞的。

“我似乎看到里面有灯光。”哈利揉了揉眼睛。

“真的？我什么都没看到，”罗恩看了看赫敏，赫敏拔出魔杖对他点点头：“我们得小心一点。”

他们顺利的进了门，门口有几个恶咒，但都对他们不起作用，应该是凤凰社安排的恶咒。赫敏用了“人形显身”，没有什么人出现，这房子里只有他们三个。

韦斯莱先生的守护神是一只鼬鼠，它找到了他们，表示家人都平安，但不能跟他们联系，他们被监视了。

罗恩发出又像呜咽又像呻吟的声音，跌坐在沙发上，赫敏靠过去抓住他的胳膊。 “太好了，他们都没事儿！”赫敏小声说，罗恩似笑非笑地应了一声，伸手紧紧地搂住了她。

真羡慕此时的罗恩，哈利想说几句话，可是他的伤疤疼了起来，疼得火烧火燎，让他觉得一阵恶心。

他听见赫敏说不想一个人呆着，能不能用睡袋跟罗恩一起睡？他听见罗恩同意了。他再也抵挡不住剧痛，不得不缴械投降。

“去趟卫生间。”他嘟囔一句，尽快走出了房间。他刚用颤抖的手把卫生间的门插上，就一把掐住突突剧痛的脑袋，摔倒在地。

他似乎晕过去了一会儿，他看到伏地魔在折磨刚刚没抓到他的那两个食死徒，他还看到了卢修斯马尔福站在一旁，苍白的脸跟德拉蔻非常相像，但他的眼神里一片死寂，没有一丝波澜。

第二天清晨，哈利裹着睡袋从客厅地板上醒来。厚厚的窗帘间漏出一线天空，是那种介于夜晚与黎明之间的颜色，时间还很早。

周围静悄悄的，只听到罗恩和赫敏缓慢深长的呼吸。哈利望着他们投在他身边地板上的影子。罗恩昨晚一时大显绅士风度，坚持让赫敏睡在沙发垫子上，所以她的侧影比罗恩的高，她的胳膊弯着搭在地板上，手指距离罗恩的只有几英寸。哈利猜测他们或许是手拉手睡着的，这想法让他感到莫名的孤独。

德拉蔻不知道在哪里，她不跟他说实话。赫敏相信她，但哈利没有赫敏那么强大的灵魂，他亲眼看到她跟在格林德沃身边……他觉得那些毒药把他的灵魂腐蚀得薄如蝉翼，轻轻一撕就破。

邓布利多……他想起穆丽尔姨婆那些诋毁他的话，哈利一个字都不信，但那些非议在他脑子里萦绕不去，还有他送给他的那神秘礼物，邓布利多为什么不告诉他？为什么没有解释？他是不是只把自己当成一件需要磨砺的工具，哈哈，大家都不信任他，从来不会向他倾吐秘密。

再也睡不着，哈利爬了起来，他点亮了魔杖，摇摇晃晃漫无目的地走着，来到了一扇门前。

果然是这里，他摇摇头，感觉愤怒难耐的情绪好了一些，他推开门，一头栽倒在那张四柱床上，想起他跟德拉蔻在这间屋子里的欢愉与悸动，他扯起一边嘴角。他也想要可以拉着手一起入睡的爱人，这大约是现在这世界上唯一可以安慰他的东西了。

似乎这屋子里还残留着德拉蔻身上的青苹果味道，哈利嗅着这若有若无的味道，蜷缩起身子，迷迷糊糊地睡着了。

直到赫敏着急的声音响了起来，他才被惊醒。

“天啊，我们以为你自己走了。”赫敏不满地说。

罗恩恼火的声音从几层楼下面远远传来。 “好！告诉他，我骂他是混蛋！” 

哈利耸耸肩表示这里是他的卧室，睡袋睡的他腰酸背痛，他想换个地方睡，是你们自己反应过激。

然后他就被赫敏打了一下。

“下楼到厨房去吧？”赫敏沉默片刻后说道，“弄点早饭吃？”

哈利点点头，跟着她走到楼梯口，经过另一扇门前。刚才在黑暗中没注意到，门上有块小牌子——

“未经本人明示允许

禁止入内 

雷古勒斯•阿克图勒斯•布莱克”

哈利愣了一下，他好像看到了什么，R.A.B？

“赫敏，我好像找到他了，看，R.A.B。”哈利指着雷古勒斯的牌子。

“小天狼星的弟弟？”赫敏惊喜地捂住了嘴，“可是他不是一个食死徒吗？”

“食死徒才可以接触伏地魔啊，他后来悔悟了，就有可能想打败伏地魔。”哈利越说越觉得是这么回事。

“所以……我们……”赫敏激动地说，“我们开始搜吧，或许挂坠盒就放在他的房间里。”

把罗恩也叫了上来，三个人开始在布莱克老宅里翻了起来。

被留在霍格沃茨的阿奎拉小朋友皱起了眉头，克利切正在哭哭啼啼地跟他说，有败类和泥巴种在翻少爷您继承的房子，需不需要我回去好好教训他们一下。

“哈利波特？我知道他，是我姐姐的朋友呢。”阿奎拉眨了眨眼睛，“你回去看看吧，能帮他就帮他一把，姐姐似乎很在意他，跟我聊天也总是把他挂在嘴边。”

克利切的表情立刻像吃了一斤狐猸子蛋一样难看，他非常艰难地接受了命令，打了个响指离开了霍格沃茨。他没有拒绝主人命令的权利，就算他打心眼里不喜欢去帮助讨厌的哈利波特。


	93. Chapter 93

小孩子不能脱离家长视线的意思就是你都不知道把他们单独丢下会发生什么事。从这一点来说，德拉蔻这个姐姐不怎么称职。

看着眼前两位须发皆白然而背挺得笔直的巫师，阿奎拉有点惊慌但更多的是好奇。妮娜躲在他身后，装出一副无害的样子露出小脑袋。

“我不知道霍格沃茨在暑假改为幼儿园了。”格林德沃有趣地看着阿奎拉他们三个，可能是因为年纪大了，他看到满地乱滚的小毛头，竟然觉得有一丝可爱。

“盖勒特，你把魔杖还给我。”邓布利多蹙着眉毛跟在他身后，“哈利他们只是三个孩子，我必须……”

“没有什么是必须，阿不思，给孩子们一点机会吧，他们长大了，你还真的打算替哈利波特抗命运抗到入土吗？”格林德沃一边对阿不思皱眉一边对着阿奎拉眨眼睛，“给你的画像施魔咒是最后一件事了，以后你还是好好享受退休生活吧，我不许你再涉险了，你打败了第一代黑魔王难道还不够吗？”他的眼睛不满地在邓布利多焦黑的手上瞄来瞄去。

“可是……”邓布利多还想说什么，格林德沃已经蹲下身，跟阿奎拉小朋友来了一个握手：“你好，小朋友，想做黑魔王吗？我特别擅长这个！”

“盖勒特！”邓布利多发现格林德沃还真的特别善于惹他发火。

“哦，不懂什么是黑魔王？那你们想做白巫师还是黑巫师？”格林德沃开心地逗小孩。

“黑巫师！”小孩子都觉得做坏人特别带感。

过期黑魔王得到了想要的答案，转过脸得意地对邓布利多笑。恍惚中，邓布利多好像回到了记忆中的那个夏天。他捂住脸，露出苦笑，他对抗不了格林德沃，就算现在也一样。

他从塔楼上摔下去之后就什么都不知道了，再次醒来回到了戈德里克山谷。格林德沃洗手作羹汤的样子让他以为自己已经死了，对着昔日情人好一通深情倾诉，所以当他发现自己还活着的时候很有些无地自容。倒是盖勒特理所当然地收下了他的剖白，送给他一大堆调理身体的魔药。

看着自己枯焦的手，邓布利多叹了口气，就算这次没死，他也活不了多久了，伏地魔的魔咒还在蚕食他的身体。这让他的意志变得不那么坚强，何况他现在连魔杖都没有，只是一个将死的普通老头。

“你这里比德姆斯特朗可大多了，当校长似乎也挺舒服的。”格林德沃逗完了小孩子们，意有所指地对邓布利多说。

“盖勒特，你到底要做什么？”邓布利多无奈地说。

“做我一直想做的事情。”异瞳的前黑魔王笑得很有魅力，他一直都是那种人，总让人目眩神迷。

克利切极不情愿地站在哈利面前，他的小主人让他听哈利的，他可不愿意。他宁愿去找个烙铁烫平手指，也不愿意跟抢了马尔福小姐的哈利波特和他的败类朋友说话。

“我有话问你，”哈利说，他低头望着衰老的小精灵，心跳加快了，“要如实回答，明白吗？”

“好吧，”克利切翻了一个白眼，嘴巴蠕动着似乎在无声地骂人。

“你有没有见过一个挺大的金挂坠盒？”哈利说道，心脏咚咚地撞击着肋骨，“上面画着一条蛇？”

沉默了片刻，克利切低下头：“见过，之前一直在楼下的柜子里。”

“现在呢？还在吗？”哈利惊喜问道，罗恩和赫敏也露出了喜色。

“没了。”

“没了？”哈利失声叫道，喜悦一下子泄去，“你说什么，挂坠盒没了？”

小精灵哆嗦着，摇摇晃晃，“没了，有一天德拉蔻小姐来了，跟她在一起有个高个子巫师，他把挂坠盒拿走了……那是，那是雷古勒斯少爷的挂坠盒！克利切犯了错误，克利切没能执行少爷的命令……”

克利切站在冰冷的石板地上，泪水从凹陷的眼窝里哗哗涌出：“克利切没办法阻止他，德拉蔻小姐允许他拿走，可那是雷古勒斯少爷的……”

“克利切，给我们讲讲挂坠盒的事情好吗？雷古勒斯跟它有什么关系，告诉我……告诉我你知道的一切。”哈利凝视着克利切，里德尔为什么要拿走挂坠盒？他到底要做什么？他……毕竟也是伏地魔啊。

克利切跪倒在地，蜷成了一团，把潮湿的面孔夹在膝盖之间，开始前后摇晃。当他开口说话时，声音低沉发闷，但在安静的、有回音的厨房里听得相当清楚。

“雷古勒斯少爷一直很喜欢克利切，他跟逃走的小天狼星少爷不一样，他有自尊心，他知道布莱克家的姓氏意味着什么……”克利切沉痛地地讲起了往事，那个岩洞，那个石盆，他逃了回来，他们第二次进洞，雷古勒斯少爷喝下了毒药换了挂坠盒，他要求克利切毁掉这个挂坠盒，随后被阴尸拖进了水里。

哈利的手指紧紧地捏着大腿，直到克利切讲完他才觉得疼，他最懂喝掉那一盆毒药是什么感觉，那种深入骨髓的冷和绝望哀伤让人崩溃。而雷古勒斯是自己一个人喝掉那盆毒药的，那是怎样惊人的意志力？

旁边的赫敏已经是满脸眼泪，她捂住嘴，浑身颤抖，不让自己哭出声。罗恩愣愣地伸手搂住她的肩膀，让她把脸埋在他的肩头。

“小天狼星……知道这些吗？”哈利轻声问哭得打嗝的克利切。

过了很久克利切才回答，“小天狼星少爷根本没问过克利切这些……”

叹了口气，哈利知道小天狼星对待克利切并不好，他大约从来没想过一个他不在意的家养小精灵与雷古勒斯的死息息相关，他或许更没想过雷古勒斯是这样一个伟大的勇者。

“克利切，你能帮我把挂坠盒找回来吗？或者告诉我们挂坠盒在哪？这很重要，我们或许可以帮你完成雷古勒斯少爷的愿望，我们可以帮你毁了它！我们想确保……他没有白死。”克利切大约不能从里德尔手里抢回挂坠盒，但只要知道挂坠盒在哪，他们就有机会把它拿回来！

“找到那个巫师？”克利切嘶哑地问，似乎在犹豫。

“拿着这个，”哈利掏出里面有雷古勒斯字条的假挂坠盒，“这个送给你，这应该是雷古勒斯的东西，我觉得他应该愿意让你留着它。”

“过头了，兄弟。”罗恩瞪大了眼睛说。

克利切一看到假挂坠盒，就发出一声又是吃惊又是痛苦的号叫，瘫倒在地。这一次哈利他们用了半小时才让克利切重新站起来，他恭恭敬敬地把雷古勒斯的遗物藏进了自己的脏毯子里，滑稽地对三个人行了个礼，随后便在熟悉的“啪”的一声中幻影移形了。

追踪里德尔不是一件容易的事，哈利并不认为克利切一定会成功，或许他永远找不到里德尔，但他还是保留着一点希望。

打起精神招呼赫敏和罗恩一起去弄点吃的，他们俩表示厨房里放不下三个人，让他去客厅等着。

知道自己的朋友们需要二人空间，哈利笑了一下，离开了厨房，至少有线索了，他自我安慰地想。

然而他一抬头就愣住了，二楼栏杆上靠着的那个高个子的男人不就是他们要找的里德尔吗？

面目英俊的男巫潇洒地对他挑了挑眉，还没等哈利叫出声，里德尔身边的空气一阵扭曲，熟悉的铂金发女孩出现在那里，哈利顿时觉得自己身边的空气都被抽走了。

“你可真是找了个好地方，”德拉蔻没看到哈利，她把手里的袋子给了里德尔，“我带了很多吃的！莱尔邀请我去法国我都没去，是不是够义气？不过莱尔告诉我一个坏消息，我大约是傻了，用媚娃头发做复方汤剂？你怎么也不提醒我呢，别说你不知道媚娃头发有副作用……哎呀……”

格里莫广场是里德尔想到的最适合安放穆迪的地方——他还一直昏迷没不醒。这里很舒适，食死徒也进不来。这段时间他一直呆在这里，当然，哈利他们看不到他就是了。

跟德拉蔻联系上之后，他故意没跟她说哈利他们在这里，他特别想看看德拉蔻跟哈利互相吓一跳的样子，啊哈，他的人间观察报告真的挺有意思的。尤其是……媚娃头发？……哈哈哈，还有惊喜！

被哈利从身后抱住之前，德拉蔻完全没有发现他的存在，里德尔一点暗示也没有，实在是坏透了。

“哈利？额……哈利，你怎么在这里？”哈利的怀抱让德拉蔻心跳加速，而且她能感觉到他同样的心跳。

“德拉蔻……”哈利低声说，他掐紧她的腰，“德拉蔻！你这个……你得给我解释，很多很多……”

然后他抬头对里德尔说：“你从布莱克家拿走的挂坠盒呢？”

“你如果担心上面的灵魂碎片，那我告诉你我已经解决了，但斯莱特林的挂坠盒属于我，我不会给你的。”里德尔耸耸肩，别想跟我抢。

“那……你跟赫敏和罗恩说一声，我先不吃饭了，有很多事情要解决。”哈利弯腰一把把德拉蔻扛到了肩膀上，大步往楼上走去。

“啊啊啊啊……放开我，哈利！”德拉蔻发出一串儿尖叫。里德尔眯起眼睛对她挥了挥手，我的小食死徒，你要倒霉了。

赫敏和罗恩从厨房冲出来的时候只看到了里德尔，罗恩惊恐地捂住了嘴：“天啊，克利切如果是巫师大约能比肩邓布利多，他这么快就把里德尔抓来了？”


	94. Chapter 94

上了楼就把门锁上，哈利把德拉蔻扔到床上，双手抱胸眯着眼睛盯着她：“好巧啊，又见面了，现在咱们有时间好好聊聊了。”

“粗鲁！”德拉蔻瞪圆眼睛，用手指着他，“怎么可以这样对一位淑女……”

“淑女？是的，这位淑女小姐，你最好老实点，因为我可不是一位绅士。”哈利凶巴巴地说。

“我被你抓到啦，任凭你处置好了。”德拉蔻一点都不淑女地在床上躺成一个“大”字，闭紧嘴巴，一副你来蹂躏我好了但别让我说话的样子。

“你还是不打算把秘密都告诉我？”哈利后退了一步，德拉蔻的样子太轻松，让他很不满。

“头疼过吗？”德拉蔻答非所问，她撑起上半身，扭头看着哈利，衣领上方露出精致的锁骨。

“你怎么知道？”哈利又退了一步，他似乎明白了一点，心里的怒气消退了一些，他气恼地伸手揉着额头的疤痕，“因为我的大脑守不住秘密？”

完全不接他的问题，德拉蔻继续躺成大字型：“德拉库尔家的人回法国去了，韦斯莱家被搜查了但是人都没事，食死徒搜查了很多支持凤凰社人的房子，没杀人。但他们对唐克斯的父母用了钻心咒，他们现在很虚弱，还好没有性命之虞。哦，斯克林杰死了，被折磨死的，现在的魔法部长中了夺魂咒。斯克林杰没有出卖你，他很勇敢，对你之前对待他的态度感到抱歉吗？”

感觉心脏像又被捏紧了，哈利的瞳孔收缩起来，他从来没有对斯克林杰有过好脸色，然而他至死都在保护他。

“也别太难过，他不是因你而死，伏地魔回来，魔法部长肯定要死的，他坐上这个位置的时候大约心里就有数了，这也是身为一个傲罗的觉悟。”德拉蔻拍拍她身边的床，哈利脸色煞白像个游魂一样飘了过去。

“还有什么坏消息？如果伏地魔控制了魔法部……”

“哦，你现在是通缉犯了，他们指控你与邓布利多的死有关……”

话音还没落，床头的花瓶炸开了，哈利的绿眼睛看上去像是红的，“他们怎么敢？邓布利多明明是……”

“他们就是敢，《预言家日报》现在也归伏地魔了。哦，还有麻瓜出身登记，他们现在宣扬麻种巫师的魔法能力是盗窃来的，想象力挺丰富的是不是？”德拉蔻挪动了一下，枕到哈利腿上，感觉他全身都在发抖。小狮子就是这样，爱与恨都很激烈。

“那霍格沃茨呢？还开学吗？”哈利强自镇定地问。

“当然啦，开着门才有好处，而且现在是强制入学，这等于把全国巫师的孩子都捏在手心里。当然，麻种巫师除外，他们现在是罪犯，不算巫师了……”德拉蔻眨巴着灰眼睛望着哈利下巴长出的胡茬，伸手摸了摸。

“你回去上七年级吗？”他垂下头看着她，绿眼睛里倒映着两个小小的金发女孩。

“不，”她轻轻地吐出这个音节，好像一声叹息。德拉蔻拉下他的脸，轻轻地吻住他的嘴唇。

感觉脑子里轻轻地爆炸了一声，哈利感觉一股奇妙的晕眩感从后脑勺升了起来，刚刚还让他颤抖的怒火和烦恼从脑海里一点一点的消失了，只剩下一片金色的光晕。

赫敏和罗恩一边一个拽住卢平的胳膊，但根本拦不住力大无穷的狼人：“你们疯了吗？居然还让哈利跟德拉蔻单独在一起？她是哪边的人你们真的确定吗？”

“可是是哈利把她抓上去的啊，难道哈利还对付不了一个小姑娘吗？”罗恩嚷完了才心虚地看了一眼赫敏，他想起了被“飞鸟群群”支配的恐惧。

卢平直接冲到了哈利的卧室门口，挥舞了一下魔杖 门就开了。赫敏直接推了一把探出头去看的罗恩，差点把他推下楼梯。

不过房间里并没有什么香艳的画面，两个人是在床上没错，不过哈利只是把头埋在德拉蔻怀里，手环着她的腰，安静地睡着。德拉蔻扬起眉毛看着卢平，一脸不善地做了一个“嘘”的手势。

哈利这一觉睡的很沉，一直到晚上他才醒过来，只觉得脑子似乎终于休息了一场，那些负面的情绪消失得干干净净。

很奇怪，他被德拉蔻吻了一下之后就忽然觉得好累，眼皮直打架，不知道怎么就睡着了。

赫敏和罗恩已经做好了晚饭，赫敏手指被烫了一下，罗恩正在给她吹。马尔福大小姐自然是不会做饭的，她在饭桌上跟卢平吵架。

“所以，我表姐怀孕了，你就甩下她跑出来了？”德拉蔻露出一副“WTF”的表情？

“唐克斯很安全，她在她父母家。”卢平别开脸，语气古怪地说，“他们会照顾她的。”

“唐克斯夫妇受了钻心咒啊？呵？谁照顾谁呀？”德拉蔻盯着卢平说。

“她可以照顾自己，哈利这边更需要我，我相信詹姆也希望我能守护他的儿子。”卢平脸色变得苍白，语气更像是自己在说服自己。

赫敏戳了戳罗恩，眼睛在卢平和德拉蔻之间转来转去。罗恩就当没听见，专心地吹赫敏的手指头。

“我相信哈利的爸爸更希望你去守护你自己的孩子。”德拉蔻毫不客气地说。

“你不明白……我跟唐克斯结婚就是一个错误，我丧失了理智，我一直在后悔，我们不应该受到祝福！我是异类，我的同类都选择不生育，我不能让我的孩子过我这样的人生，或者万幸他不像我这样，那他也不应该有我这样令人羞耻的父亲……”

“卢平教授！”赫敏轻声说，她快哭了，“别这么说，怎么会有孩子为你感到羞耻呢？”

“说不准，我现在就挺为他感到羞耻的。”德拉蔻冷冷地说，居然有人不选择家庭，让爱他的家人感到伤心，真是匪夷所思。

“别这么说，德拉蔻，毕竟我们不能感同身受……”赫敏扁起嘴巴哽咽地说。

“亲爱的赫敏，你很快就要感同身受了，我不是告诉你了吗？麻瓜出身登记——他们认为麻种巫师不是强盗就是小偷！那你会不会因为自己的出身，抛弃罗恩和——如果他能怀孕的话——他肚子里的孩子，自己一个人去追求冒险，去亡命天涯？！”

赫敏感受到罗恩灼灼的目光，立刻不说话了。

“你，你怎么敢？”卢平惊怒不已，“这不是追求冒险或个人出风头！你怎么敢……”

“不是那是什么？英勇无畏？视死如归？你要笑死我？哈利他们不是小孩子，是成年巫师了！我表姐真的是瞎了眼，嫁给你这个遇到事情只会逃避的懦夫！”德拉蔻毫不客气地怼了回去。

卢平立刻拔出魔杖指着她，眼睛里满是怒火，“不准你说唐克斯！”

“离婚吧，教授，我保证给唐克斯表姐介绍一个比你靠谱百倍的纯血少爷！”似乎怕卢平不够生气，德拉蔻继续火上浇油。

“别说了……德拉蔻……”赫敏慌张地小声叫着，可惜完全没人理她。

露出胜利的挑衅笑容，德拉蔻抬头就看到了站在楼梯上的哈利：“哈利？你说我说的对吗？”

“啊？啊！”哈利眨眼，他觉得德拉蔻说得对，但是卢平现在快要爆炸了。

“哈利，你让我留下我就留下。”卢平盯着哈利，似乎想要争取一点支持。

“我觉得……你还是应该回家。我的父亲——至死都在保护我和我母亲。”哈利小声说，明显这个例子不太吉利，卢平脸色又一次变得煞白。

像来得时候一样快，卢平一句话也没说，他的斗篷消失在了门口，伴随着重重的关门声。

德拉蔻开心地跑过去抱住哈利，把脸在他怀里蹭了蹭：“我就知道你会支持我的。”

“可是，你就不能委婉点吗？”罗恩不安地说，“就算我知道你是想刺激他，让他醒悟。”

“我每一句话都是真心的，”德拉蔻从哈利怀里抬起头，“唐克斯那么漂亮，又是稀有的易容马格斯，想娶她的人能从北欧排到南欧。国外有些家族对纯血的定义很宽松，只要父母都是巫师，他们就认可她是纯血统，闭着眼睛摸一个都比卢平强。”

罗恩做出一个“我要晕过去”的表情，决定以后如果跟赫敏吵了架，坚决不能让她去找德拉蔻倾诉，他们斯莱特林解决家庭问题的方法实在是太可怕了——不，以后坚决不能跟赫敏吵架才对。

卢平走了之后，里德尔又不知道从哪里冒了出来，他对赫敏的家常菜大加赞赏，然后告诉她疯眼汉醒了，但脑子还有点问题，希望她去给他喂喂饭。

奉献型人格的赫敏立刻丢下勺子，去准备软烂好消化的食物去了。

里德尔开心地吃着热腾腾的饭菜，觉得格兰芬多其实也不是那么差劲，他们做工作实在是积极主动，任劳任怨。

晚饭后还是格兰芬多三人组去收拾碗筷，里德尔又不知去向，德拉蔻坐在沙发上看卢平留下的《预言家日报》，上面有丽塔斯基特写的关于邓布利多的“小说”——毕竟从真实度来说，只能把这篇文章定义为幻想小说。

擦干净一摞碟子，哈利走过来坐在德拉蔻身边：“有什么好看的？全是假话的报纸。”

“看看假话找找乐子，”德拉蔻顺势靠在他怀里指着报纸说，“你看，戈德里克山谷有悲啼果，可以用来做会尖叫的派……”

“你说，我应该去戈德里克山谷吗？我现在很不相信我脑子里的念头。”哈利轻声说。

“总比一直留在这里强，”德拉蔻拍拍他的手。

好有用的回答！哈利捂住头：“对了，今天为什么你吻了我，我就睡着了？”他忽然想起了这件事，因为卢平他都把这件事忘记了。

“你还记得我用了媚娃的头发做了复方汤剂，在你生日那天晚上我们还见面了……”不止是见面，德拉蔻有点脸红，“媚娃头发有点副作用——会让迷恋她的人忘记世界上的一切，所以你忘记了那些烦心的事情，立刻睡着了。”

“我的确睡的很好。”哈利用手指绕着德拉蔻的头发。

“唉，你就想到这个吗？你不觉得这是练习大脑封闭术的优越条件吗？”德拉蔻不满地拍了他一下，练习大脑封闭术就需要睡前放空大脑，哈利就是这一点做的最差。

“那倒是……”

没等哈利把话说完，里德尔又不知道从哪里冒了出来：“我又发现了一个魂器，怎么样？想不想去把她搞到手？”

“她？”德拉蔻皱起眉头，“这次的魂器是个人吗？”

“嗯，我也觉得很巧，是你们的老熟人……我一说你们就知道——小矮个，头顶戴个蝴蝶结，看上去像只癞蛤蟆……”

哈利倒吸了一口气，右手手背上的伤疤似乎又刺痛起来。


	95. Chapter 95

八月一天天过去了，格里莫广场中间那片荒草在阳光下长得郁郁葱葱。十二号的房客一直没有被周围的人家发现，也没有被守在广场上那些穿着奇怪长袍的监视者发现。

哈利幻影移形到格里莫广场大门口的时候，差点摔一跤，他罩在隐身衣保持住平衡，悄悄推开门，溜了进去。德拉蔻在客厅沙发上对他慵懒地伸开手，他把自己放在她柔软的怀里，幸福地闭了闭眼睛。

他最近的生活有点像新婚，德拉蔻在家里等他，他穿着隐身衣去魔法部“上班”——监视乌姆里奇顺便打探消息，而且这么长时间，他都睡得很好，那剧烈的头疼再也没有来折磨过他。

里德尔兴奋地说他是偶然在翻倒巷遇见这女人的，可惜没抓到就被她幻影移形了。她那时候应该是刚被做成魂器不久——可能就是伏地魔杀死斯克林杰之后，因为她的异样太明显了——整个人呈现伏地魔的苍白色，瞳孔总在收缩颤抖，说话带着嘶嘶的蛇音。就算如此，她居然还在翻倒巷敲诈了一个小贩，所以说明成为魂器并不影响她的行动思考。

不过哈利在魔法部门口见到她的时候，她的症状明显好了很多，只有瞳孔偶尔还收缩一下，人体很神奇的会对一切特殊情况进行适应，如果再过一个月，大约哈利跟她面对面也察觉不出她的异样。

“她上下班都用飞路，我们不太可能在外面逮到她。”哈利对罗恩说，他刚刚从厨房出来，腰上挂着围裙，“我今天看见你爸爸了，他看上去挺好的。”

“那太好了。”罗恩和赫敏刚才在研究那一沓笔记和手绘地图，把厨房长桌的一头都摊满了，他点点头对这个消息表示感谢，贸然跟韦斯莱先生接触太冒险了，他们决定还是不联系为好，反正卢平应该会告诉他他们的的情况。

“哦 ，我还有消息给你，”他低下头回应德拉蔻仰起脸的索吻，从口袋里拿出一份《预言家日报》，“不知道你知不知道，斯内普教授现在是霍格沃茨校长了。而且你看这——‘原麻瓜研究课教师已经辞职，将由阿莱克托•卡罗接任，她的哥哥阿米库斯将出任黑魔法防御术课教师’。你认识他们吗？”

“卡罗兄妹呀——两个驼子，他们家的血坏了，没有家族愿意跟他们通婚，卡罗家算完了，”德拉蔻撇撇嘴，“他们应该是来监视斯内普教授的，这俩可是两个虐待狂，因为结不了婚心理变态了，今年的孩子们真可怜。”她小小声地说。

“不知道其他教授要怎么容忍他们，可怜的麦格教授，她一定气坏了。但我觉得他们会留下保护学生的，至少院长们都在。”哈利叹了口气说。

克利切脖子上挂着雷古勒斯的挂坠盒开始在餐桌上上菜，他被德拉蔻召回来了，看上去干净又轻松，甚至一边做菜一边吹口哨，“哈利少爷，您洗手了吗？马上就可以吃饭了。”

自从哈利给了他雷古勒斯的挂坠盒之后，他对哈利的态度来了个一百八十度的大转弯，“混血崽子”变成了“哈利少爷”，而且他的烹饪手艺都精进了，简直让哈利受宠若惊。

“今天监视的人尤其多，”哈利摸了摸德拉蔻柔软的头发，“他们还指望着我们拖着箱子去火车站吗？”

“没指望的指望不是吗？不过今天不去坐车的确感觉怪怪的。”她在他怀里蹭了蹭。

今天是霍格沃茨开学的日子，那列红色的蒸汽机车现在正在闪闪发光地穿行在田野山岭之间，像一条蠕动的红色毛虫。

赫敏还埋在那堆资料中，她已经写了非常详细的计划书，但总觉得还不够十全十美。

几个人坐上餐桌吃饭的时候，哈利眨了眨眼：“我觉得我们明天就应该行动了，不能再拖延了，现在局势越来越不好，魔法部会越来越危险，你不知道伏地魔会给那里的多少人施夺魂咒。”

“梅林的短裤，这太仓促了，哈利，我们还有很多不知道……”赫敏立刻跳起来反对。

“我们已经准备了一个月了，再准备三个月也不会更好了，我们应该速战速决。”从罗恩和赫敏的表情，哈利看出他们很害怕。他自己也不是那么有信心，然而他相信已经到了该实施计划的时候。

过去的四个星期里，他们轮流穿着隐形衣去魔法部门口侦察，德拉蔻和罗恩自幼对那里很熟，地形图基本就靠他们俩，哈利和赫敏跟踪进去上班的部里人员，偷听人家谈话，并通过仔细观察摸清了哪些人会在什么时间单独出现。偶尔有机会从某人公文包里偷一份《预言家日报》。一点一点地，他们积攒成了此刻堆在赫敏面前的草图和笔记。

“好吧，”罗恩慢吞吞地说，“假设我们明天就去，赫敏你留下，太危险了，你被列入了没去接受审查的麻瓜出身者名单！”

“什么？不行！要留下也是你留下，因为你现在应该在陋居身患散花痘，生命垂危！如果有谁不应该去，那就是哈利，他被悬赏一万加隆——”赫敏不服气地反驳。

德拉蔻眼睛一亮，扭头去看哈利，哇，亲爱的好值钱哦。

“好吧，我留在这儿，”哈利对德拉蔻笑笑，捏了捏她的手，“你们要是打败了伏地魔，给我送个信，好不好？”

赫敏和罗恩大笑了起来，气氛终于轻松了点，最后大家决定一起去。德拉蔻使用幻身咒，哈利三人使用复方汤剂。

“你为什么不去？你也去过一次魔法部啊，我想那里面的地形难不住你。”德拉蔻偷偷问里德尔。

“我特别享受有手下指使的感觉，”里德尔骄傲地笑，“你们失败了我再出马，我还能顺便把你们捞出来。”Lord的想法果然跟普通人不一样 ，所以人家是Lord，你们都是小虾皮。

准备去做违法犯罪事情的赫敏非常紧张，她吃不下早饭，一遍一遍背着计划书，口袋里塞满了复方汤剂成品，吐吐糖和鼻血牛轧糖。

反而是其他三人并没有那么紧张，德拉蔻撒娇地让哈利给她切煎蛋，罗恩多吃了好几块热面包卷。

克利切恭恭敬敬地送他们出门，保证做好牛腰子馅饼等他们回来。罗恩热泪盈眶地表示他之前对克利切有太多偏见了，他明明是这么好的人。

幻影移形到魔法部门口，赫敏紧张得嘴里喋喋不休，罗恩扯过哈利的隐身衣，像用羊毛毯盖住一只虎皮鹦鹉似的把她盖住了，“准备你的昏昏倒地，我们之中你的魔咒最棒。”赫敏握住魔杖，终于不出声了。

“我先进去转转？”德拉蔻捏捏哈利的胳膊，他们三个还要等落单的魔法部职员，然后给他们一块吐吐糖或者直接打晕。

“现在需要证明币才能进去，而且，你要跟我在一起。”他握住她的手。

一共用了大约半小时，赫敏变成了一个小个子的灰发女职员霍普柯克，她是滥用魔法办公室的一名助理。罗恩变成一位满脸忧郁的魔法维修保养处职员，名叫卡特莫尔。哈利则变成了一个六英尺的壮汉，胳膊上的肌肉凸起来，下巴上还留着胡须。

“哦~”德拉蔻摸了摸哈利的粗胳膊，发出意味不明的赞叹，哈利瞪了她一眼，让她老实点。

每个人都拿好了证明币，德拉蔻也拿到了，因为那个女巫的钱包有好几个。现在的魔法部入口在一处公共厕所里，大家要把自己冲进马桶，哈利不用看都知道德拉蔻脸上是什么嫌弃的表情，她犹豫了很久，直到后面有人敲门，才按了冲水。

魔法部大厅里之前金色的喷泉消失了，变成了一座黑色的石像，一个英俊的男巫和一个美丽的女巫坐在珠光宝气的王座上面，下面雕刻着一行大字：“魔法即强权”。

“有点可怕，你看到他们坐在什么上面了吗？这种猎奇风格的雕塑其实没什么美感，也不适合摆在这里。”德拉蔻趴在哈利耳边吐槽。

哈利仔细一看，才发现他刚才以为雕刻华美的宝座，实际上是一堆石雕的人体，成百上千赤裸的人体：男人、女人和孩子，相貌都很呆傻丑陋，肢体扭曲着挤压在一起，支撑着上面那两个巫师。

“卡特莫尔！”他们还没走上升降梯，一个哈利见过的食死徒叫住了罗恩，说他的办公室里一直在下雨，让他赶紧去修一下。罗恩顿时变了脸色，他能止住雨就见鬼了。

“你最好赶紧去，我知道你的泥巴种老婆今天要受审，你居然没去陪着她？划清界限虽然很明智，但你要知道，把魔法部法律执行司的头儿伺候好了，对她也很有利，明白我的意思吗？”那个食死徒恶狠狠地说，他们周围等升降梯的人跑掉了一大半。

“明白。”罗恩低声说。那个食死徒转身走了，临走还对哈利点点头，笑了一下，看来哈利变成的这个人跟他交情不错，哈利回了一个尴尬的假笑。

升降梯来了，哈利变成的这个人似乎很招人讨厌，没人愿意跟他们同梯，只有他们几个走了上去。但德拉蔻表示满意，毕竟人挤满了，幻身咒一下就被发现了。

“我要是不去，我的老婆——不是，卡特莫尔的老婆就完了，我们分开行动吧，我去修办公室，你们去抓乌姆里奇。”罗恩结结巴巴地说，赫敏抓紧时间告诉了他几个可能能阻止下雨的小魔咒，罗恩拼命记录，但似乎帮助不大。

升降梯很快到了二层，罗恩一脸不情愿地出去了，赫敏皱着眉头想跟他一起去，但升降梯不等人，他们很快到了一层，门打来了，赫敏倒吸一口凉气。

几个人站在他们面前：一个长发男巫身穿黑底绣金的华丽长袍，那是新任魔法部长——中了夺魂咒的辛克尼斯。另一个矮矮胖胖、长得像癞蛤蟆的女巫短发上戴着天鹅绒蝴蝶结，当然就是我们的女主角乌姆里奇。一个铂金发的男巫正跟他们密切交谈，灰眼睛冷淡地打量了哈利他们一眼，正是卢修斯马尔福。

乌姆里奇看到赫敏似乎很高兴，“哦，霍普柯克，是特拉弗斯让你来的吧？” 

“是——是的，”赫敏细声说。 

“好，你会干好的。”乌姆里奇对辛克尼斯点点头，“部长，有了记录员，现在我们就可以开始审判了，今天有十个泥巴种，还有一个是魔法部职员的老婆，天啊，就在我们眼皮底下。”说完她就带着赫敏直接下楼了。

哈利和德拉蔻看着一脸挣扎的赫敏，不得不下了升降梯。

“你来这里有何贵干？”辛克尼斯奇怪地看着哈利。

“找人，部长。”哈利尽量表现得自然。

“如果你又发现谁跟不良分子接触，继续报告给我，”辛克尼斯拍拍他的肩膀，“比如亚瑟韦斯莱，据说他跟头号不良分子接触很多，纯血的叛徒跟泥巴种一样坏，你好好盯着他。”

“好的，部长。”哈利听到韦斯莱先生的名字，心里很不是滋味，他们都是受他的牵连。

不能当着辛克尼斯的面直接下楼，哈利拉着德拉蔻沿着走廊装模作样的走着。

“你穿上隐身衣吧，哈利。”德拉蔻小声说，此时有个男巫一边写着羊皮纸一边走过他们身边，差点撞到德拉蔻，“我们找个空办公室。”

乌姆里奇的办公室一定是空的，因为她刚刚下楼了，他们停在那个写着“多洛雷斯•乌姆里奇—— 魔法部高级副部长—— 麻瓜出身登记委员会主任”的办公室门口。看看周围没有人，德拉蔻推开门，两个人闪了进去。好像时光倒流了一样，这间屋子与乌姆里奇在霍格沃茨的办公室一模一样，哈利觉得手背一阵刺痛，他拿出隐身衣，披在身上。

“卢修斯怎么会在这？”他低声问。

“监视魔法部长，大约是干这个。”德拉蔻轻声说，“我跟我弟弟离开马尔福庄园，他处境也不会好，我现在懂我妈妈为什么要留下了，没有她这个筹码，我爸爸说不定现在已经没有行动自由了。”卢修斯马尔福并不个狂热食死徒，他更像一个投机分子，所以伏地魔只在手里有筹码的时候相信他。

“德拉蔻你看，”哈利在墙上看到一幅自己的大肖像，胸口印着“头号不良分子”几个大字。

“帅哦。”德拉蔻小声笑了起来，“我要拿一张贴在我卧室里。”她真的把墙上的画像揭了下来，收进了口袋。

“可以拿吗？乌姆里奇会发现的。”哈利疑惑地说。

“如果我们今天抓到她，就不会被发现呀。”

“也对，”哈利说 ，他看了一眼四周，邓布利多正从一本书的封面上对他眨眼，哈利看也没看就把那本书装进了口袋。

“我们走吧。”两个人离开了乌姆里奇的办公室，他们现在只要去地下的审判室里就行了，乌姆里奇肯定在那里。

辛克尼斯推开乌姆里奇办公室的门想要给她留个字条，他皱起眉毛，这里好像少了点什么，他疑惑地想。


	96. Chapter 96

哈利用隐身衣把德拉蔻罩在里面，顺着走廊往前走，他光明正大地搂着她的腰，享受她靠在他身上的感觉。德拉蔻这一个月都不拒绝他的亲热 ，而且很热情，她说是媚娃头发的副作用，但足够哈利幸福得上天了。

不知道是不是乌姆里奇走了的关系，这一层的工作人员明显轻松了不少，本来躲在办公室里的文员们都出来活动了，堵在升降梯门口不知道要去哪里闲逛。

隐身衣只能让别人看不见（犀利的巫师还是看得见），但如果挤到满载的升降机里基本是一秒露馅。哈利眨了眨眼，从口袋掏出一个形状怪异的东西——“诱饵炸弹”。它长着摆动的小腿，身体是个球形的橡皮喇叭。哈利在隐形衣里蹲下身，把诱饵炸弹搁到地板上。

诱饵炸弹立刻挥舞着小腿儿动起来，疾速穿行在那群巫师的小腿之间。少顷，便听到一声巨响，大量呛鼻的黑烟从一个角落里涌出。男巫女巫们开始疯狂尖叫，窜回自己的办公室里。

升降梯来了，哈利搂着德拉蔻迅速跑进升降梯，除了滚进来两个直咳嗽的女巫，再也没人进来了。

一个女巫挣扎着爬了起来，一边咳嗽一边说：“这是什么啊！准是从实验咒语委员会爬过来的，他们那么粗心，还记得那只毒鸭子吗？”

“现在在魔法部工作真是各种危险，我都想辞职了。”另一个女巫脸上都是烟灰，“我想离开英国了。”

“嘘……别胡说，小心被人告密……”第一个女巫立刻嘘了一声制止她。

到了下面一层，那两个女巫出去了，很幸运，罗恩走了进来，他两眼发直，满身都是水，看上去狼狈不堪。

“罗罗……”德拉蔻在隐身衣里戳了他一下。

“早……早上好，”他立刻结结巴巴地打招呼，转头没看到人，吓得差点跳起来。

哈利掀开隐身衣，对他一笑，不过他那陌生的坏蛋脸并不能给罗恩带来安慰。

“赫敏呢？”罗恩先找他的赫敏。

“被乌姆里奇带到审判庭做记录员去了，不能拒绝，我们现在去审判庭，你跟我们一起去吧。”哈利说。

“跟乌姆里奇在一起，她这运气不知道叫好还是不好，”罗恩睁大眼睛。升降梯在下一层停下了，哈利把德拉蔻挡在角落，防止进来的人太多露馅。

很巧，进来的居然是亚瑟韦斯莱先生，他友好地对罗恩打了个招呼，问他为什么没有去陪他太太受审还搞得这么湿。罗恩眼巴巴地望着老爸，嘴里嘀咕了几句，却什么都不能说。

韦斯莱先生很不喜欢哈利变成的那位，他很不客气地指责了他几句，说他一定会有报应，然后在下一层下了升降梯。哈利委屈地对罗恩扁扁嘴，重新披上了隐身衣。此时升降梯终于到了他们的目的地——审判庭。

打开门后眼前出现一条点着火把的石廊，跟楼上铺着地毯的木质走廊截然不同，让人感到阴森森的。

“这里好冷，我觉得这里……天啊，哈利，是摄魂怪，他们居然在这里放摄魂怪？”德拉蔻在隐身衣里拉住哈利的胳膊，罗恩脸色煞白，基本是向前挪着走。

是的，那不仅仅是冷，是伤心绝望，是恐惧无助，哈利紧紧握住德拉蔻的手，还好，还好她在自己身边，还好她的手如此温暖。从阴尸洞出来之后，哈利真的不敢说自己可以再经历一次绝望。

拐了一个弯，眼前立刻出现一幕恐怖的景象，法庭门外昏暗的走廊上，立满了戴着兜帽的高高黑影，被传来出庭的麻瓜出身巫师们恐惧地挤成一堆，在硬木板凳上瑟瑟发抖。摄魂怪在他们面前飘来飘去，带着森森的寒气和绝望的威胁。

“雷吉！”硬木板凳上站起一个黑发的瘦小女人，她冲过摄魂怪的身边扑向罗恩，紧紧地抱住他，“我还以为你不来了，我好害怕，好多人都被拖走了……嗯？你怎么搞的这么湿？”

卡特莫尔太太似乎给了罗恩勇气，他似乎有意无意地把赫敏代入了这个可怜的麻种女巫——如果他们现在要审判赫敏，他作为她的丈夫应该怎么做。

罗恩安慰地拍了拍卡特莫尔太太的后背，顶着摄魂怪恐怖的寒气搂着她一起走向硬木凳子，低声说：“不要怕，我来了，我当然会陪着你，一切都会好的，别担心……”

握住德拉蔻的手，哈利也向着门口走去。罗恩很棒，他想，只要你给他足够的信任，他实际上又温和又有责任感，在韦斯莱家的孩子里最像韦斯莱先生。如果他不是被救世主的光芒遮住了，他应该会更加闪闪发光。

这么想着，他走过了摄魂怪的身边，它们似乎能感觉到他，朝着他转过脸，那是一张张没有眼睛的恐怖的脸，但似乎它们认为这只是另外的受审者，所以没有做什么动作。

此时审判庭的门开了，“下一个，玛丽•卡特莫尔。”乌姆里奇在里面叫道。

卡特莫尔夫人立刻抽泣起来，前一个人被摄魂怪架走了，似乎昭示着这一次审判绝对不轻松。罗恩拍着她的手，跟她一起走进了法庭，哈利和德拉蔻也趁此机会溜了进去。

“嘶……”德拉蔻抓紧了哈利的胳膊，一股寒气扑面而来，这里面有更多摄魂怪，它们站在离审判台最远的角落里，审判台后面坐着乌姆里奇，让罗恩去修办公室的那个男巫和脸色跟卡特莫尔太太一样苍白的赫敏坐在她两旁。

一只长毛的银白色大猫在审判台前踱步，它是乌姆里奇的守护神，它带来足够的温暖和舒适感，保护着审判台上的三个人免受摄魂怪的影响，其他人它不管。

卡特莫尔太太战战兢兢地坐上了审判台，几根锁链立刻叮叮当当地把她锁了起来。趁着这些声音，哈利拉着德拉蔻走向审判台，来到了赫敏身后。

赫敏已经看到了罗恩，正在惊慌失措地到处瞅，趁着乌姆里奇大声呵斥卡特莫尔太太的时候，哈利悄声对她说：“我在这儿，准备好你的东西。”

赫敏正想说什么，乌姆里奇伸手跟她要卡特莫尔太太的资料，赫敏立刻从资料里抽了一叠交给了她。

“太冷了，”赫敏表现出似乎想要讨好乌姆里奇的样子，她低声说，“我这里有糖和罐装茶。”随后她拿出一把糖和饮料放在了桌子上，并且谄媚地往另一个男巫那里推了推。

乌姆里奇翘起嘴角哼了一声，没拿也没有拒绝，那个男巫则立刻拿了一块糖，开始剥糖纸，坐了一上午，他饿了。

哈利趁此机会悄悄后退了两步，又拿出一个长着小腿儿的“诱饵炸弹”扔到了地上。

在吃了鼻血牛轧糖的男巫开始狂喷鼻血的同时，诱饵炸弹也爆炸了，黑烟立刻笼罩了整个审判庭，台下的人们尖叫起来。

在烟雾里哈利掀掉了隐身衣，德拉蔻也解除了幻身咒，乌姆里奇刚抓住魔杖，就中了德拉蔻一个“昏昏倒地”，她立刻委顿在地，赫敏窜到她身边，给她灌了一大瓶“缩身药剂”。

审判台前的守护神猫开始变小，因为乌姆里奇也变小了，她很快变成了一个小婴儿，只有几个月那么大。赫敏立刻把她抱了起来。

乌姆里奇的守护神消失后，审判庭里的摄魂怪立刻向着审判台上的卡特莫尔太太飘去，用结痂的大手捏过她的脸……

“呼神守卫！”比哈利更快，罗恩立刻召唤出了他的小猎犬，向着摄魂怪撞去。卡特莫尔太太吓得魂飞魄散，但当她回过神之后立刻疑惑地看着罗恩，“雷吉？这个守护神？”

哈利也放出了自己的守护神，巨大的狮鹫缓缓飞过整间屋子，它的光芒比那只猫更强、更温暖，充满了整个法庭，很多人立刻发出舒适的轻叹。

罗恩给卡特莫尔太太松开锁链，低声说，“对不起，回家带上孩子们逃走吧，实在不行就逃出国去，化了装逃。你看到了现在是什么情况，你在这儿得不到公道的。”

她瞬间明白了，用手捂住了嘴，眼泪汪汪地看着罗恩，那眼神好像是感动又好像是伤心。

“怎么回事？”鼻血狂喷的男巫已经晕的站不起来了，赫敏把乌姆里奇塞给德拉蔻，给他补了一个“昏昏倒地”。

“大家跟着守护神走，”哈利大声喊：“审判取消了，大家回家立刻带着家人躲起来，离开英国，你们被驱逐了，这是魔法部的新命令，除非你们想去阿兹卡班。”

“呼神守卫！”赫敏和德拉蔻都放出了自己的守护神，水獭和白孔雀一高一低引领着屋子里的人向外走去，屋里和门口的摄魂怪纷纷逃开，遁入黑暗中。

他们一直来到升降梯都没有受到阻拦，哈利先让一批麻种巫师悄悄上去大厅，还好，他们的离开并没有引起骚动。可升降梯下来的时候，门开的一瞬间，卢修斯马尔福从里面走了出来，他一脸严肃地对哈利说：“你们搞什么鬼，乌姆里奇办公室的东西也敢拿，辛克尼斯发现了，你们还有五分钟！”

然后他一把抓住了德拉蔻：“你给我留下！”

“好。”哈利一点都没有犹豫，他知道德拉蔻跟着卢修斯更安全，他对她笑了一下，无声地说了一句话，然后带着赫敏罗恩和其他人冲进了升降梯。

“爸爸！”德拉蔻的守护神立刻消失了，她脸色变得煞白，红了眼眶，却挣扎不开卢修斯的手。

“跟我走，现在不是让你们儿女情长的时候，你这个愚蠢的姑娘！”卢修斯怒气冲冲地拉着德拉蔻上了另一架升降梯，“我在另一层制造了一点混乱，希望他们能赶在封闭出口之前逃出去，你现在跟我在一起，哪里都不许去。我不敢相信你居然还在跟着救世主闯祸，嗯？你抱着的婴儿是谁的孩子？别告诉我是你生的！”

哈利他们进入大厅的时候几个男巫正在封闭壁炉，他粗暴地把他们推开表示自己有正事要带这几个巫师离开。此时最后一个“诱饵炸弹”在大厅角落里爆炸了，其它楼层也穿来了尖叫，大厅里的巫师们四散奔逃，哈利他们立刻跳进了壁炉，旋转了几秒被喷出了抽水马桶。

“我们走！”哈利高喊，抓住赫敏的手和罗恩的胳膊，疾速旋转，他看到了格里莫广场12号的大门和那蛇形的门环。

但在他们三个落地的一霎那，有什么人抓住了他们，然后在赫敏的尖叫声中，世界又一次变黑了。


	97. Chapter 97

有人在狂拍哈利的脸，一边拍一边喊他的名字，他的脸很疼，头也很疼，耳朵里嗡嗡响，眼镜好像碎了，划破了他的脸，有一股血腥味。

他睁开眼睛，看到一片炫目的金色和绿色。他不知道发生了什么，只知道自己似乎是躺在树叶和细树枝上。他艰难地吸气，肺像被压瘪了一样。一张黑乎乎的脸挡住了他眼前的阳光。

“哈利，哈利，醒一醒。”熟悉的声音，熟悉的黑发黑眼。

“小……小天狼星？”哈利定了定神，才让眼神聚了焦，“天啊，你的腿怎么受伤了？怎么回事？”小天狼星自从参加完邓布利多葬礼之后就一直忙于各种事务，卢平说他很多时间在海外，所以连比尔和芙蓉的婚礼都没有参加。可是现在他看上去非常狼狈，脸色很差，腿上的好像被人挖去了一块肉，鲜血淋漓。

“格里莫广场暴露了，我在那里遇见了食死徒，跟他们打了一架。”小天狼星看哈利醒了，松了一口气，“腿？噢，应该是分体了，一点小伤，没事的。”他好像刚刚才发现腿上有伤，他从口袋里掏出一个小瓶，在流血的伤口上倒了三滴药液，绿烟滚滚升起，当它散去之后，哈利看到血已经止住，伤口看上去好像已经长了几天，刚才暴露着的血肉上面覆盖了一层新皮。

“罗恩和赫敏呢？”哈利左看右看，没看到他的小伙伴们。

“我把你们都带走了，但赫敏似乎不知道是我，拉着罗恩幻影移形到别的地方了，她也想拉你，不过没拉到。”小天狼星对自己的手速表示肯定。

“格里莫广场怎么会暴露？天啊，疯眼汉还在里面，他不会出事吧？”哈利紧张地抓住小天狼星的袖子。

“疯眼汉？他没死？”小天狼星又惊又喜，“我回去的时候里面就有食死徒了，保护咒已经失效了。之前知道那地方的人太多了，十几个保密人，比如你那个小妖精，还有蒙顿格斯那种人，哎，现在才失效也算不容易，幸亏你们出门了。”

“别这么说德拉蔻，”哈利给眼镜施了一个恢复如初，重新架到脸上，“她这个月一直跟我在一起，如果我们将来结婚……”

“那你得从我的尸体上跨过去，”小天狼星危险地瞪了哈利一眼，“马尔福就是个投机分子，不过是左右逢源罢了，你不能相信她。”

“教父！你再这样说她我现在就幻影移形了！”哈利从眼镜后面瞪了回去。

“哎呀，我家哈利真棒，有了女人不要教父了！”小天狼星仰天长叹，他不想跟哈利吵架，转身从口袋里拿出一个旅行帐篷挥了挥魔杖，很快那个魔法帐篷就自己搭好了，“休息一下吧，你肯定累了。”

小天狼星又给帐篷外面施了一些保护性的魔咒，哈利叹了口气，走了进去，帐篷里是一个小套间，配有卫生间和小小的厨房，还有一张双层床。

在上层躺好，小天狼星也进来了：“你先睡吧，我去找点野蘑菇，我这里没什么吃的。”他野外生存都是变成大狗抓点田鼠吃，大约哈利接受不了吃死老鼠。

闭上眼睛，脑子里一片混乱，哈利叹口气，他之前只要亲亲德拉蔻，脑子就会放松下来，睡得无比安稳。现在……德拉蔻没跟他在一起其实也好，要不现在肯定又跟小天狼星在吵架，他无奈地想。

翻了个身，口袋里有什么东西硌得他难受，他伸手进去掏出来一本书，是他从乌姆里奇书架上拿来的书，邓布利多正在封面上对他眨眼睛。

不由自主地露出微笑，哈利轻轻地抚摸着书皮，不经意地看到了邓布利多帽子上写着的小小的书名，差点一口气没上来——《阿不思·邓布利多的生平和谎言》，下面更小的字体写着作者：丽塔斯基特。

这本垃圾！哈利早就应该知道乌姆里奇办公室里不会有什么好东西，他想把书丢出去，可还是鬼使神差地翻开了，他看到一页照片，是两个十来岁的男孩，互相搭着肩膀，放肆地大笑。邓布利多头发长及胳膊肘，他身边无声大笑的少年给人一种快乐狂放的感觉，金色的鬈发垂到肩头。

“在看什么？”小天狼星端着蘑菇汤进来了。

“没……没什么。”哈利慌慌张张地把书塞到了枕头下面，他可不想让小天狼星看到他在看丽塔斯基特的书。

好在小天狼星也没有追问，他把蘑菇汤递给哈利，自己又出去了。哈利喝了一口汤，好吧，小天狼星的厨艺真是摧枯拉朽，比德思礼家煮过了头的蔬菜汤还要难喝，他勉强喝了两口就喝不下去了。

不如睡觉，哈利把碗放下，感觉蘑菇正从他的嗓子眼里往外跑，他用被子把自己蒙住，逼自己睡觉。

德拉蔻躺在马尔福庄园熟悉的床上，也在强迫自己睡觉。卢修斯很生气，他希望德拉蔻离开英国，结果她不但放弃了跟德拉库尔家族一起离开的机会，还跟着哈利波特大白天闯进魔法部。如果她这么愚蠢，那不如留在马尔福庄园，一家人也相互有个照应。

“你居然把阿奎拉丢在霍格沃茨不管了，让他跟小蛇怪在一起，你的脑子是被摄魂怪吸了吗？”卢修斯接到了格林德沃的信，他带着几个孩子去了安全的地方，这让卢修斯松了一口气。

“全英国现在还有比霍格沃茨更安全的地方吗？”德拉蔻心虚地反驳，被纳西莎使劲推了一把：“德拉蔻马尔福，不许顶嘴！回你的房间去，现在，立刻！”

撅着嘴往自己的卧室走，在路上她遇见了贝拉特里克斯，贝拉假笑着问德拉蔻这段时间去哪了，“逃走了？黑魔王可是对此很不满意。”

“我只是带弟弟出去买点零食，结果遇见了小天狼星，他抓走了我跟阿奎拉，哦，他一定杀了我弟弟，为了布莱克家的遗产……”德拉蔻捂住脸开始装哭，这是卢修斯编出来的故事，但足以让贝拉大受打击。小天狼星，安多米达的女儿唐克斯，这是贝拉最不愿意提起的亲戚，布莱克家的耻辱。

“你最好不要对黑魔王说谎，他一眼就看得出来……”贝拉冷冷地看着德拉蔻，从她身边走了过去。

回到了自己的卧室，那里还是一样的华丽舒适，看来她不在的时候没有人闯进来过。德拉蔻叹了口气，从口袋里掏出“头号不良分子”的大海报，哈利在上面对她轻轻地笑，额头上的伤疤仿佛真的闪电。

卢修斯说辛克尼斯发现有人闯进了乌姆里奇的办公室，她如果不是一时冲动拿走这张海报，是不是他们就不会分开了？德拉蔻凑上去，轻轻亲了一下海报上的哈利。

此时她的壁炉“噼啪”响了一下，斯内普在火焰里露出一个头咳嗽了一声：“哦……不好意思打扰你们亲热了，我听卢修斯说你回来了，想回霍格沃茨来吗？”

“教父，见到你真好，”德拉蔻笑了起来，她现在真的需要跟人聊聊天。

哈利的伤疤疼得很厉害，他陷入了梦魇里无法摆脱，又一次听到了伏地魔的声音从他嘴里发出。

“把它交给我，格里戈维奇。”那声音高亢、清晰而冷酷，他的魔杖举在面前，握在一只苍白修长的手里。

“我没有，没有了！许多年以前，被偷走了！”被魔杖指着的人倒吊在空中，被无形的绳子绑着荡来荡去。

“别对伏地魔大人说谎，”伏地魔眯起蛇眼，他穿透了格里戈维奇的思维，看到窗台上栖着一个金发少年，姿态像一只大鸟。在灯笼的光晕照到他的一刹那，哈利看到那张英俊的脸上充满喜悦，然后那不速之客用魔杖射出一个昏迷咒，飞身跃出窗外，留下一串狂傲的笑声。

“那小偷是谁？”伏地魔冷冷地问。

“我不知道，我真的不知道……我查了很多年……”格里戈维奇大声惨叫，然后一道绿光……

哈利惊醒了，他睁大眼睛在黑暗中喘息，小天狼星在下面的床上打着呼噜。格里戈维奇，这名字很熟悉，是谁来着？那个小偷，哈利居然也知道——那是他刚刚看的丽塔斯基特那本书里站在邓布利多身边的那个少年。

他从枕头下面摸出那本书，点亮了魔杖，急切地翻了起来。他知道这本书不可信，但照片应该是真的，他急切地翻到了那一页，并且查到了他的名字。

这个名字让哈利倒吸了一口凉气——盖勒特格林德沃。他回忆起邓布利多死去的那天晚上，用魔杖指着邓布利多的高大的巫师，他们之间的对话，他们说“好久不见”？

所以他们在年轻时是朋友？而不是死敌？还是先是朋友再是死敌？哈利很想读一读书里的内容，可是阅读丽塔斯基特书让他觉得自己在亵渎邓布利多，她明显对邓布利多没什么敬重之心。

不过在格林德沃名字旁边还有一个哈利熟悉的名字：巴希达·巴沙特。书上说格林德沃是她的侄孙。这个名字哈利从罗恩的穆丽尔姨婆嘴里听过，《魔法史》的作者，她还活着，住在戈德里克山谷。

我应该亲自去问问她，她总不会添油加醋地说邓布利多的坏话。

戈德里克山谷——他早就想去这个地方，很多次了，赫敏总说他的这个想法很危险，因为伏地魔很可能在那里设下了圈套等他。

但现在，不管那里有没有圈套，他都应该去一次。他想知道邓布利多和格林德沃的关系，还有格林德沃从格里戈维奇那里偷走了什么，不管那是什么，伏地魔正在找，而格林德沃明显没有交给他。

如果能挑拨伏地魔和格林德沃的关系，或许，这是一个给邓布利多报仇的机会。


	98. 番外——战后一日

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 番外篇，有很轻微的伏黛内容

汤姆里德尔穿着上绿下银的宽松家居服，蹲下身看着德拉蔻熟睡的脸。

睡的真香。

他用手里浇花的小喷壶，往她脸上喷了点水：“起床了，我记得你今天有记者会。”

“啊，好凉！”德拉蔻一脸迷糊地爬了起来，她头发睡的乱七八糟，眼睛也没睁开，脸睡的有点肿，美艳度MIN。

她之前是长到腰际的波浪卷发 ，像藤蔓一样摇曳生姿，很漂亮，但前几天被她剪短了，现在头发只到肩膀，倒是很好打理。

“啊啊啊，要迟到了，”她尖叫着冲进卫生间，半个小时后出来已经变了一个人，职业的套装，一丝不乱的铂金发，完美的妆容，鼻梁上还夹着一副无框眼镜（装饰用）。

捞起餐桌上里德尔的橙汁，她一口喝掉，对他摆摆手：“我去上班了，再见。”

“我说，你下次跟波特吵架请回娘家，不要来我家睡沙发，我需要独处寻找灵感。”里德尔不满地接过空杯子，丢进了厨房水池。

“他唯独不知道你家在哪呀。”嘴里叼了一片面包片，德拉蔻含糊不清地说着钻进了壁炉，“对了，下周有个座谈会，你必须要参加哦。”

对于神秘的人气恐怖小说家“Hero Slytherin”公众有着无限的好奇心，传说他是个吸血鬼，还有人说他是斯莱特林的继承人，还有人说他其实就是没死的伏地魔，但他从来不公开露面。

他的恐怖作品畅销麻瓜界，被誉为能让你在阅读中体会“钻心剜骨”的男人，有的粉丝见过他的下巴颏儿，俊美无比。神秘+美貌=人气=钱。

作为他经纪人的德拉蔻马尔福小姐，是这位新星作家的唯一官方渠道，据说靠卖周边都赚的盆满钵满。

“我还是倾向他是伏地魔，马尔福家不是老牌食死徒吗？”一个记者甲正在准备问题。

“可是他家帮助了哈利波特，没有受审啊，也不算食死徒了吧。马尔福小姐不是据说跟救世主有一腿？救世主不是跟伏地魔势不两立吗？”记者乙说。

“听说分手了呀，没看到她把头发都剪了吗？”八卦版的记者丙八卦兮兮地说。

“又分了？好羡慕你们八卦版，有那么多东西可以写，”记者乙表示羡慕。

德拉蔻进门的时候只听到这么点，她叹了口气，她也喜欢她的长发。

开完了记者会已经快中午了，德拉蔻揉着眉心回自己的办公室，记者们好八卦，只想知道里德尔的身份和他的私生活，下周的座谈会没有一个人问，她只好自说自话，不过她手下有自己的八卦周刊，到时候好好宣传一下，这次的座谈会有东方美女作家林小姐，她的仙道小说非常凄婉唯美，跟里德尔血淋淋的创作理念应该会有激烈的火花碰撞。就算没有，照片也是足够养眼的。

“马尔福小姐，有你的私人信件，放在你桌子上了，”门口的小助理通知她。

丢下包，德拉蔻喘了口气，拆开桌子上的信，信里好像是一沓照片，映入眼帘的是一个挤满相纸的……屁股？——一个非常可爱的婴儿小屁股。

“救世主的最新艳照，喜不喜欢？”哈利掀开隐身衣，从她身后搂住她的腰。

“真不要脸，”德拉蔻看着照片坐在浴缸里的一大一小两个裸男对着自己笑的灿烂，她想拉下脸都没办法。

哈利怀里的金发灰眸的小肉球伸出小手手：“妈妈……妈妈……”拼命往德拉蔻怀里蹭，害德拉蔻剪掉长发的罪魁祸首笑的一脸谄媚，就是这小坏蛋往德拉蔻的长发里藏了一块口香糖。

“斯科皮，么么么么，想妈妈了吗？”德拉蔻推开哈利，接过可爱的儿子，使劲亲了一大口。

“响的。”刚刚会说话的小娃娃点点头，软得让人心颤，马尔福家强势的基因给了斯科皮漂亮的金发灰眸和尖下巴，可怜的哈利只好多次强调斯科皮的脚趾甲长得像他。

小心翼翼地盯着德拉蔻，哈利清清嗓子：“我也很想你的，你就别生小天狼星的气了，回家来吧。”他教父跟德拉蔻八字不合，一见面就吵架。

“我可不是生小天狼星的气，我是生你的气好不好？你的胳膊怎么回事，还想瞒多久？”德拉蔻拉下脸，哈利受了伤都不告诉她，完全不当她是自己人。

“我都好了，你看，真的，活动自如！”傲罗哪有可能不受伤，他只是怕她担心呀，“作为道歉，我请你吃饭，想吃什么随便点，你一定没好好吃早饭，”他凑过去吻了她一下，还好，没有拒绝。

“斯科皮想吃什么呢？啊，海鲜汤？好的，咱们去吃海鲜汤！”德拉蔻抱着儿子走了，哈利背着巨大的“妈妈包”（或许应该叫“爸爸包”）跟在后面，他照顾孩子很有一套，所以德拉蔻把斯科皮甩给哈利离家出走做的很娴熟。

虽然有了小宝宝，但他们并没有结婚，毕业后他求婚了，德拉蔻也答应了，结果听到消息的小天狼星在他家里表演了一个花式上吊，差点去了帷幔彼岸，而卢修斯夫妇不甘示弱地表示除非哈利跟小天狼星断绝关系否则别想娶我们女儿。

这件事就这么耽搁下来了，而且一耽搁就是好几年，现在小斯科皮跟德拉蔻姓，法律上跟哈利一毛钱关系都没有，罗恩嘲笑哈利就是个借种机器。

午饭后，把斯科皮送去休息室午睡，德拉蔻开始处理办公桌上的小飞机，她现在表面手里有《预言家日报》和《巫师周刊》，实际上卢娜家的《唱唱反调》也属于她，只是独立运营，专门跟她对着干，有的民众反而就喜欢这样的，以为小报说的是真话，其实大家都是一伙的。

“德拉蔻，回家吧，我保证之后掉了一根头发丝都会告诉你的。”哈利一把把她抱到了桌子上，手抱住她的腰轻轻摩擦着，小声地在她耳边抱怨：“我好不容易休个假，你却跑了，我们不是说好折腾个妹妹出来吗？”

“自己折腾去，我反正不想再去伺候你教父那张老狗脸了。”德拉蔻勾住他的腰才觉得有点不对劲，噫……积习难改。“别在我办公室搞……”

不过这样再想把他推出去就有点难了，哈利把她的半身裙推到腰际，开始扯她的丝袜，“又不是没搞过，你又不跟我回家……那个，小天狼星年纪大了，他脾气本来就很糟，脑子又在阿兹卡班呆坏了……你别跟他计较。”

“那是我跟他计较吗？我教父难道不能来看看我看看斯科皮吗？他对着刚进门的客人拔魔杖是什么意思？要当着孩子面决斗吗？哎呦……你轻点……直接捅是吗？前戏能省则省？禽兽啊？疼疼疼……”德拉蔻生气地拼命捶哈利。

哈利立刻吻住她，搂紧她的腰，轻轻地在里面蹭，手伸进她的套装上衣揉捏着她的柔软，生了宝宝之后她二次发育的不错。

吐出她的舌头，哈利满意地感觉到了湿意，“他们老一辈儿的事情哪有那么容易解决的……小天狼星也很可怜的，他每天都害怕我说要搬出去，这次你离家出走他其实挺愧疚的，他很喜欢斯科皮的。”

勾紧他的腰，德拉蔻开始哼哼唧唧地搂住他的脖子吻他，他的嘴唇很柔软甜蜜，她很喜欢，“我有个办法……缓解……你教父跟我家的矛盾，”她被他撞的一晃一晃的，舒服得皱起眉头。

“什么办法？”

“如果你教父生个孩子，布莱克家有了继承人……”德拉蔻忽然停了嘴，猛地搂住他的脖子，颤抖地小声闷哼。

“姐姐，你的主意简直太馊了……”哈利闭上眼睛感受着她的压榨，狠狠地喘了一口气。

等了半天她才能说话，“小天狼星又不老，邓布利多校长都可以……啊……”门口的小助理回来了，德拉蔻把脸埋进哈利肩膀，把声音压了下去。

“问题他没对象……”教父如果有个孩子当然很好，他就不会这么孤单寂寞了。

德拉蔻没回答，她不能说话，紧紧地抱住他，气息不均地发出小小的哼哼，用牙齿轻轻地啃着他的锁骨，直到他们结束。

整理整理她的衣服，抱着她躺到了休息室的床上，小斯科皮滚到床角睡的正香：“我下午带斯科皮去看看纳西莎，小天狼星的事情……其实我有个跟你差不多的想法……”

“嗯？什么？你家有长得像你爸的远亲吗？”德拉蔻斜睨着哈利。

拍了她一下，哈利严肃地说：“同事告诉我，傲罗办公室清理完毕了那个阴尸洞……找到了雷古勒斯的遗体，很快就会通知家属的。他……保存的很好，克利切给他施了保护咒，能提取到合适的细胞，结合魔法和麻瓜科技……不知道小天狼星愿意不愿意养一个小雷古勒斯？”

“天啊，我妈妈一定会高兴地晕过去。”德拉蔻抬头亲了一下哈利，“她又要又哭又笑了。”

“不生气了？”他摇摇她的肩膀。

“嗯，活儿不错，”她坏笑，“姐姐一会儿给你小费。”

“结婚吧，德拉蔻，我想小天狼星已经不会再上吊了。”

“如果有了妹妹，我再考虑。”她笑起来。

“看我这个工具人的宿命，”哈利自嘲，“没问题，咱们生个魁地奇队！”


	99. 番外——婚后日常

1，哈利对小天狼星说，如果想要参加他的婚礼，就必须跟斯内普讲和，两个人呆在一起一天不吵架也不能拔魔杖。

德拉蔻对亲爱的教父也是同样的要求。

神乎其神地是，这两人居然做到了，于是双双得到了婚礼请柬。

后来，哈利发现他们俩其实是坐在客厅里一句话没说，下了一天巫师棋，棋子们互相厮杀伤亡惨重，个个缺胳膊少腿，看上去十分吓人，哈利只能重新买了一套棋子。

2，老波特家当年子嗣艰难，马尔福家也从来没有枝繁叶茂过，布莱克家更是昙花一现就没娃了，所以斯科皮出生之后德拉蔻好几年都没怀孕，让大家都觉得这是两家唯一的独苗了。

但后来詹姆，阿不思，莉莉的接连出生让老一辈儿大跌眼镜。

开心之余，卢修斯一脸担忧地找到了德拉蔻，让她把孩子的命名权抢回来，哈利这种毫不客气拿来主义的命名方式实在太没有品味了。

3，哈利和德拉蔻一直住在格里莫广场，刚开始小天狼星觉得这是他的胜利，没让亲爱的教子被小妖女拐跑。

后来他就后悔了，新生儿就像定时炸弹，没有一时安静，随时随地轰炸他的神经，但他又不敢流露出丝毫不满，因为卢修斯每次都表示马尔福庄园空间大，有花园，更适合养孩子。

再后来，哈利给他带回来一个小雷古勒斯。

再再后来，德拉蔻又生了一堆闹腾的小玩意儿，尤其是詹姆，很有他爷爷当年的“神韵”，经常让小天狼星乐的哈哈笑，把他妈妈气的牙痒痒。

再再再后来，哈利受不了了：“教父，你可不可以不要再用三轮摩托车载着詹姆和雷古勒斯上天？太危险了！你再这样违反保密法，魔法部就要来抓你回阿兹卡班了。”

4，跟忍辱负重长大的哈利不一样，德拉蔻是娇生惯养的大小姐，家养小精灵会的她一概都不会，所以在他们的日常生活里，大部分时间哈利都是负责家务和哄人的那一个。

其实哈利很有些大男子主义，脾气也不咋地。但在德拉蔻面前他就像他最爱的水果糖浆馅饼，表面是脆的，里面是软的。

所以，每次他的傲罗同事来他家玩的时候，看到雷厉风行的傲罗司长抱着女儿背着儿子，给家养小精灵打下手，总会大跌眼镜。

不过更大跌眼镜的事情他们看不到，有时候半夜波特先生还会背着波特太太满屋子乱转，哄这个斯莱特林夜猫子睡觉。

5，德拉蔻和赫敏一直保持着良好的友谊，但身为魔法部新闻发/言人的赫敏和魔法界最大报纸兼八卦周刊发行人的德拉蔻在工作上经常有摩擦。

“这件事我们还没有定性，你们怎么就报道出来了？”赫敏怒气冲冲的小纸条。

“公众有知/情权！”德拉蔻满不在乎的小飞机。

“是不是你那个颜控老公透漏消息给你的？”赫敏diss哈利绝不客气，她可不怕得罪他。

“哈利才不是颜控！小心我把罗罗的电话泄露给拉文德，她可还没结婚呢！”话题完美跑偏。

“那我就把哈利的行踪告诉金妮！”

“呵呵，金妮……”

“呵呵，算了，我家小姑子真的是……”

“耿直”小妞金妮打了个大喷嚏，这是谁又在我背后说我坏话呢？

6，德拉蔻的爱好是“黑魔法物品鉴赏”真的不是开玩笑的。每次她和哈利两人在对角巷逛街，逛来逛去德拉蔻不见了，那一定是在博金博克店里。

看到自己表面娇怯怯的太太拿着一只干枯的人手逗得怀里的儿子哈哈大笑，哈利总有一种“啊，我的确娶了一个女巫”的实感。

只是可怜了博金博克的店主，他一个销/赃专业户，警/察厅长三天两头进店里来逛逛，他的心脏病都要犯了。

7，某一年的情人节德拉蔻兴致大发，准备跟哈利一起喝点减龄剂到霍格莫德约会，重温甜蜜的学生时代。

可等德拉蔻喝了减龄剂变成十四岁小姑娘之后，哈利才发现自己把魔药忘在家门口的柜子上了。

说实话，德拉蔻变得小小的抱起来的确很愉快，但不明真相的路人们觉得这一对儿实在是太邪恶了。尤其是哈利在帕笛芙夫人茶馆没忍住吻了德拉蔻的时候，周围谴责的视线都快把他扎穿了。

“要不我们还是回家吧。”哈利拉住兴致勃勃想要去三把扫帚酒吧喝两杯黄油啤酒的德拉蔻。

“为什么呀？”德拉蔻吃惊地说，她还没有逛够呢。

哈利给她展示了一下傲罗内部的联络器，上面写着“接到群众举报，霍格莫德出现了恋/童/癖，请在附近的同事立刻前去进行抓捕。”

8，海德薇战后真的胖成了苏格兰圆脸胖鸡，别说飞了，走路都费劲，于是被德拉蔻送去了马尔福庄园，至少院子大它还能到处跑跑减减肥。

看着海德薇跟德拉蔻家的白孔雀混在一起，颜色是那么和谐，哈利皱起眉头看了一眼身边铂金色头发的德拉蔻，她的头发在阳光下基本变成了白色。

他点了点头，原来自己一直是白毛控啊。

9，哈利跟德拉蔻之间的吸引很奇妙，十一岁一见钟情这种事说出来谁也不信，但他们就能跨过血统偏见，学院偏见，甚至势力偏见坚持不懈地搞在一起。

“亲爱的，你到底爱我什么呢？”哈利有一天睡前忽然问德拉蔻。

思考了一阵，德拉蔻眨了眨眼：“我一开始只是觉得你很好看，后来觉得你有点讨厌但是长得很好看，再后来觉得你很可怜，但长得很好看，再后来……”

“打住，你就是喜欢我长得好看？”哈利眯起绿眼睛。

“是的，就算脸肿的像个大面包也是那么好看。”德拉蔻捧住哈利的脸把他五官挤在一起哈哈大笑，你中了蜇人咒还是那么好看。

“你们斯莱特林真是肤浅……”哈利终于没憋住笑了起来。

“不肤浅能看上你吗？”德拉蔻去亲他的嘴唇。

救世主的名头她不稀罕，老波特家那点财产她更看不上眼，他力斗伏地魔她一点都不开心，恨不得把他藏起来别干了，她只是肤浅地喜欢他这个人而已。

10，韦斯莱家双胞胎的笑话商店生意很好，战后他们在霍格莫德开了分店，而且打算把分店开到国外去。

他们的研究从一开始针对学生的防恶咒小道具渐渐变成了针对成人的黑魔法防御工具，甚至因为这个得到了魔法部的订单和梅林勋章。

这个正确的研究方向归功于提供了大量金钱支持的他们的大股东——最初的马尔福小姐，现在的波特太太。

德拉蔻表示自己也没想到韦斯莱兄弟能这么成功，毕竟她一开始鼓励他们研究黑魔法防御道具的原因是哈利一心想要做傲罗，她担心他受伤而已。

毕竟不管是穆迪还是斯克林杰都有点残缺。

11，德拉蔻的守护神一直是白孔雀，哈利的守护神也一直是狮鹫，小莉莉有一次去唐克斯姨妈家玩回来很好奇地问妈妈，为什么爸爸妈妈的守护神没有变成一样的，难道你们不是真心相爱的吗？

坐在一边看报纸的哈利立刻感觉有点紧张，毕竟守护神这种事他自己也控制不了。

“亲爱的，爸爸妈妈当然是真心相爱的。”德拉蔻摸了摸女儿的头，“但在我爱你爸爸之前，首先是我自己，所以我的守护神不会变。你爸爸虽然爱我，但他也不会因为爱我，就全盘接受我的价值观，所以他的守护神也不会变。唐克斯姨妈愿意放弃自己的一切去爱卢平姨夫的确很感人，但我和你爸爸都不会那么做，我们相爱，但我们在自己的世界里各自为王。”

小莉莉似懂非懂地点点头，她还太小了，不太理解这番话，不过她只要知道爸爸妈妈很相爱就好了。

晚上，哈利回到卧室酸溜溜地问德拉蔻：“您教育女儿那番话倒是冠冕堂皇，不过要是我也变成狼人了一直拒绝你，你就真的放弃我了吗？”

“你可以一直拒绝我？”德拉蔻解开了睡衣，摆出一个撩人的姿势。

事实证明哈利不被咬也是可以变成狼人的。

12，哈利很宠爱唯一的女儿小莉莉，卢修斯也是，甚至斯内普也是。

毕竟小莉莉的长相得天独厚，她有纳西莎的蓝眼睛，莉莉的红头发，还有德拉蔻的脸。

她最好的朋友是阿莉安娜——阿莉安娜格林德沃。

阿莉安娜从会走路就开始接受防身术的教育，邓布利多招呼小莉莉一起去学，“女孩子必须学会保护自己，至少一次能揍扁三个男生。”

于是卢修斯不甘示弱，带保护咒的魔法物品不要钱一样地送。两个姑娘刚能够到坩埚台，斯内普就教她们制作毒药和解药，当然，黑魔法也要了解一点。

德拉蔻担心地告诉赫敏自家女儿快要被训练成一个女战士了，赫敏开心地问能不能把罗斯也送来，技多不压身。

于是大家欣慰地发现这三个小姑娘组成了新的铁三角，大约再来几个黑魔王也完全不用怕了。

13，哈利后来跟达力的关系缓和了，虽然没什么话说，但圣诞节有时候还是会互相拜访。佩妮阿姨态度还算不错，費农姨夫虽然没说什么但一直没什么好脸色。

不过，那一年圣诞节哈利一家还是被费农姨夫赶了出来，因为达力的小女儿艾玛送给斯科皮的礼物是一朵在寒冬里会自动开放的花。

“传染病快滚开！不准进我们家门。”費农姨夫隔着窗户大声吼。


	100. 番外：成年人的世界

1，想要在魔法界搞点夫妻情趣很简单，甚至想要多重口就可以有多重口。 比如，把你对象变个羊什么的。（阿不福思表示不是我，我没有。）

比如上次哈利和德拉蔻搞的年龄差约会，哈利晕乎乎地表示十四岁的德拉蔻摇晃着他的胳膊管他叫“叔叔”的样子实在太可爱了，不过还没等他把她的小裙子脱了，魔药时间就过了。换成德拉蔻一脸坏笑地拿着他的减龄剂，表示怪阿姨来了。

2，两个人互相喝过对方的复方汤剂，德拉蔻表示做男人太辛苦了，这机械的活塞运动好累啊好累，而且看着我自己的脸我一点都不性奋啊。哈利则兴致勃勃地表示宝贝你躺好不要动，我自己来，你们女生的体验好新鲜，我能这样做一天。

3，不要以为这就算性转了，德拉蔻真的从某教授收藏的魔药书里抄来了性转魔药配方。

哈莉波特还真的又清纯又诱惑，绿眼睛的眼镜娘太犯规，最重要的是，胸比德拉蔻还要大。

“妹妹，”德拉蔻捏住哈莉的D CUP不满地说，“你不是在德思礼家吃不饱饭吗？用什么长出来的胸啊？”

胸其实还好啦，毕竟忽大忽小，减个肥就能掉CUP。但某部位……哈利衷心地祈祷德拉蔻变成德拉科之后，某部位不要比他大，梅林啊，求你了，我怕哈德变德哈啊。

后来到底谁比较大他们没有告诉我，不过德拉蔻一定不会放过在上面的机会。

“哦，性转魔药这玩意儿真棒，真的是居家旅行常备佳品。”色眯眯的德拉科少爷躺在温柔可爱的眼镜娘哈莉的大腿上，啊，简直太爽了。

4，还有些趣味奇葩的巫师会把伴侣变成桌子，或者椅子，德拉蔻不太接受这种玩法，觉得有点恋物癖的倾向，哈利表示变椅子还不如变马桶，毕竟坐在马桶上肯定是不穿裤子的。

“亲爱的，别说了，好恶心！”

5，哈利有一件逆天的隐身衣，里面装两个成年人没什么问题，所以的确是一件“野/合”神器。公园里，沙滩上，盥洗室，甚至随便一条小巷里，你可以随便选择时间地点。

他们能看见身边的人，而身边的人却看不到他们，这的确挺刺激的，所以哈利一直舍不得把这件东西传给儿子们，德拉蔻捂着嘴想叫不敢叫的样子实在可爱到不行，他天天都想带她出去“散步”。

6，唐克斯是个易容马格斯，而她先生卢平是个狼人，他们的生活一定很多姿多彩，德拉蔻想。

“你想多了，我如果拿一把好莱坞女星的头发回来让你变，你会愿意吗？我恐怕绝对要去睡扫帚间了。”哈利一针见血地说，易容马格斯虽然方便，但我们一样有复方汤剂啊。

“我有那么不讲理吗？”德拉蔻眨巴眼，“那我也搞一点男明星的头发好了。”

哈利表示你想睡谁给我个名单，我明天就把黑巫师塞他床底下。

7，罗恩有时候会变成他的阿尼玛格斯小猎犬钻到赫敏裙子下面，惹得赫敏各种尖叫。

哈利也想这么搞，于是他偷偷练习了半年多阿尼玛格斯。他的守护神是狮鹫，而阿尼玛格斯不能是魔法生物，所以最终他的阿尼玛格斯是一头狮子，一头雄狮，很威武。就当他热情洋溢地冲着德拉蔻扑去的时候，德拉蔻变成白孔雀轻飘飘地飞走了。

傻狮子盯着树梢上的白孔雀，这咋还出现生殖隔离了呢？

后来，德拉蔻劝他死了用阿尼玛格斯形态跟她来一发的心，“狮子都是秒/射你不知道吗？看几集Discovery吧。”

狮子哈利不满地坐在壁炉前舔爪子，真不爽，好不容易自带肉刺了居然还是个秒/射，不过据说次数多？

好在他的大猫形态还是挺招德拉蔻喜欢的，毕竟毛茸茸的诱惑，没什么女生能抵挡。

8，赫敏喝过加了猫毛的复方汤剂，变成了一个猫脸姑娘，那是她的配方有问题，魔药的确能造出可爱的兔女郎或者猫耳娘。

德拉蔻屁股上的尾巴卷了几卷，对着哈利眨眨眼，抖了抖耳朵，“怎么样，可爱吗？”她长出了猫耳，尾巴和爪子，身体还是人的身体。

“太可爱了！”哈利笑出伏地魔的“唉嘿嘿”音，跃跃欲试。

嫌弃地把哈利飘到了扫帚间，德拉蔻决定下次告诉韦斯莱兄弟，白日梦咒这种东西再也不许卖给哈利了。

9，迷情剂这种东西，情侣间少量使用还是挺有趣的。比如德拉蔻就偶尔会让克利切放一点在蛋糕里，让哈利追着她给她朗诵诗歌。哈利实在不会什么诗歌，他就改唱麻瓜流行歌给她听，除了跑调，也算唱得不错。

10，角色扮演这种情趣方便又快捷，甚至有时候魔法都不需要用。

哈利和德拉蔻之间经常玩的就是傲罗和黑女巫。

“交出你的魔杖。”

“可以，但傲罗先生的‘魔杖’可以让我摸摸吗？”

有时候是食死徒德拉蔻和囚徒哈利。

“我知道你是哈利波特！脱了衣服让我确定一下。”

最沙雕的是哈利扮演过摄魂怪，黑袍子把头一蒙，就去吸别人的嘴。

摄魂怪还真是一种又色情又恐怖的生物啊。


	101. 原97章

“这个想法不错，你从来没去过那里真让我吃惊，邓布利多从来没带你去祭拜詹姆？”小天狼星轻快地说，把一串儿烤肉（哈利的早餐）交给了哈利，哈利严重怀疑这是老鼠肉，但他太饿了，没有资格挑肥拣瘦。

“是的，”哈利惭愧地说，他居然也从来没问过，他一直觉得自己思念父母，假装的吗？

“真奇怪，那我上次去，那里的花是谁送的？”小天狼星自言自语地说，“那我们吃完饭就走吧，我带你幻影移形。”

“嗯？就这么去？不做准备？”哈利瞪大眼睛，要是赫敏在这里听到这句话一定会尖叫。

“做什么准备？”小天狼星疑惑地说，“穿上你的隐身衣？哦，我跟詹姆做什么事从来不准备！”

所以你进了阿兹卡班啊！哈利压抑住嗓子眼里的吐槽。步步为营的赫敏小天使你在哪呢？我要被教父拐入大冒险了。

“嘘，那边有人来了！”小天狼星忽然严肃起来，他对哈利做了一个噤声的手势，指了指树林深处，“别担心，我用了一些魔法，他们发现不了我们的。我们去看看吗？披上隐身衣。”

不远处的河边，几个流亡的巫师抓了一些鱼，生了一堆篝火在一起烤鱼，闻上去很香，哈利默默看了一眼自己手里的烤老鼠肉串。

巫师界真的太小了，这种偶遇居然有好几个熟人：古灵阁的妖精拉环和他的朋友，唐克斯的父亲泰德唐克斯还有哈利的同学迪安托马斯。

看来他们也是偶然碰到的，互相客气地寒暄了几句。巫师们都是因为麻种血统在逃亡，妖精则是敏锐地感觉到时局出了问题。

巫师们互相安慰，拉环跟他的朋友用妖精语嘀嘀咕咕，小天狼星皱起了眉头：“那个妖精说斯内普送去古灵阁的那把剑是假的……孩子们想把剑偷出去，被斯内普抓住了。”

“你懂妖精语？”哈利睁大眼，教父还有隐藏技能呢？

“我要是继承家主，可不少要跟妖精打交道。”小天狼星轻蔑地笑笑，他从小接受了严格的家主教育，家主当然要掌管古灵阁的布莱克家金库。

“那个妖精说斯内普送去古灵阁的格兰芬多宝剑是仿制品，大家都没发现，哇哦，大新闻，鼻涕精把格兰芬多宝剑贪污了吗？”小天狼星一边偷听一边给哈利实时翻译，“哦，他们在夸你……额，夸你至今还没被抓住，实在很会跑，哈哈……”

小天狼星笑的太大声了，拉环警惕地四处张望，哈利扯着小天狼星悄悄后退，很顺利，没有踩到树枝什么的，回到了自己的营地。

“我倒是知道纳威金妮他们偷格兰芬多宝剑的事情，他们被罚跟着海格去禁林打扫神奇生物大便了。不过我不知道斯内普送去古灵阁的宝剑是假的，为什么呢？”小天狼星对哈利说。

“或许他想把真的给我，毕竟宝剑是邓布利多留给我的。”哈利乐观地说。

“孩子，看看你这张脸就知道这不可能。”小天狼星拍了拍自己可爱而愚蠢的教子，提醒他把手里的肉串吃完。

吃完饭，隐藏起他们扎营的痕迹，小天狼星和哈利收拾了一下行李就离开了森林。

下一站，戈德里克山谷。

两人披着隐身衣幻影移形到了一条看上去很普通的小巷子里，巷子两旁都是些普通的民宅。小天狼星明显对这里很熟悉，他兴奋地向前跑了两步，然后表情凝重地站住了。

“怎么了？”哈利从来没在小天狼星脸上看到过这种表情，这表情甚至可以叫做胆怯。

“没什么……”小天狼星勉强笑笑，“跟我来。”

他们来到一个小广场，广场中央有一个战争纪念碑一样的刻满名字的方尖石碑。

“看，哈利，看……”小天狼星的声音有一丝颤抖，他们走近那个石碑，石碑变成了三个人的雕像：一个头发蓬乱、戴着眼镜的男人，一个长头发、容貌美丽的女人，还有一个坐在妈妈怀中的男婴。

哈利走到近前，凝望着他父母的面庞。他从没想过会有一座雕塑……多么奇怪，看到石刻的自己，一个快乐的婴儿，头上没有伤疤……他将来应该带德拉蔻也来看看，看他小时候这么可爱。

身边传来小天狼星哽咽的嘟囔，哈利只听见了“詹姆”这个字，他扭头想要安慰一下他，却发现他变成了大狗，钻出了隐身衣，对着他点点头，向前走去。

大约他不想让哈利发现他哭了，哈利心里也是一阵酸涩，他跟着小天狼星走了一截，来到了教堂后面的一处墓地。小天狼星熟练地在墓碑间穿梭，哈利在一个墓碑前停住了，这个墓碑前面有一束鲜花，还没枯萎，刚刚放了没有几天。

哈利弯下腰，看到青苔斑驳的花岗石上，刻着坎德拉•邓布利多和生卒日期，底下是阿利安娜。上面还有一句格言： 珍宝在何处，心也在何处。

最近有人来看过邓布利多的母亲和妹妹？会是谁？不会是那个格林德沃吧？哈利厌恶地想，他完全不能想象杀死邓布利多的人假惺惺地来祭拜他的家人，就算他们年轻时候是朋友。

汪！小天狼星在远处冲他叫了一声，哈利知道那地方就是他父母的墓碑。他朝他走去，感觉有个东西沉甸甸地压在胸口，就像邓布利多死后他感到的那样，一种真正压迫心肺的悲痛。

墓碑与坎德拉和阿利安娜的只隔了两排，是白色大理石的，文字比较容易辨读，因为它似乎在黑暗中闪闪发亮。哈利不用跪下，甚至不用走得很近，就能看清上面的铭文。

除了姓名和生卒日期，上面的铭文是“最后一个要消灭的敌人是死亡”。

看着这句话，一个可怕的念头突然涌入哈利的脑海，伴随着一阵恐慌：“这不是伏地魔的想法吗？它怎么会在这儿？”

可他没说出来，因为大狗此时趴在墓碑上，发出一声长长的悲鸣，好像狼嚎一样悲伤的犬吠，哈利的眼泪一下子涌了出来。小天狼星的悲伤提醒他，这下面的尸骨曾经是活生生，像他一样年轻，心脏会跳动的人，他们曾经很快乐，也曾经对未来无限憧憬，但为了他，把一切葬送在那个夜晚。他活着是用他们的牺牲换来的，但他此刻几乎希望自己和他们一起长眠在六尺之下。

他擦了擦眼泪，忽然发现墓碑上有一朵枯萎多时的花，似乎有人几个月前来看过他们，留下了这朵花。哈利收起眼泪，拿出魔杖在空中画了一个圈，一个圣诞玫瑰花环盛开在他面前。哈利抓住它，摆在父母的坟上。

似乎对他的行为很满意，小天狼星停止了吠叫，他深深地看了一眼墓碑，转身就走。哈利只好跟着他，他似乎害怕这里，但又留恋这里，他拖着脚步离开了冷冷清清的墓园。

不知道小天狼星要带他去哪，哈利离开墓园就开始后悔，他不应该一时冲动留下那个花环，就好像他知道了最近有人来拜祭过邓布利多的家人，如果食死徒盯着戈德里克山谷，他们一定会发现最近有人来拜祭过波特夫妇。哈利顿时觉得有人埋伏在附近了，他把手伸进口袋握紧了魔杖，紧紧跟着小天狼星。

大狗又停下了，向后坐在自己的后脚上。哈利眼前是一栋树篱已经长得乱七八糟，荒草丛生的废墟，房子的大部分还立在那里，但顶层房间的右侧被炸毁了。

波特老宅！哈利心里一阵汹涌，他对着房子伸出手，能感觉到老房子的魔力在与他互动。德拉蔻说他可以唤醒它，老宅与主人血脉相连，他能让它重获生机。

但他现在不能再做暴露他行踪的行为了，花环还小，房子就太明显了。

哈利走近了几步，把手放在锈迹斑斑的篱笆栏杆上，发现了隐藏在杂草里的一块木牌，上面有很多人给他留言——“哈利加油”，这里似乎成了一个纪念馆一样的地方，他想。

大狗动了动耳朵，忽然变成了人，他用魔杖指着道路的远方，声音有些沙哑：“谁在那儿？”

远处的暗影里站着一个臃肿衰老的女人，她裹得严严实实的从小街上蹒跚走来，走的很慢，她完全不搭理小天狼星的问话，越走越近。

她明显不是麻瓜，麻瓜活不到这么老，她直盯着波特老宅，越走越近。哈利紧张起来，也从口袋里拔出自己的魔杖……

马尔福庄园里，德拉蔻正在给婴儿乌姆里奇灌药，她觉得这样有点邪恶，她现在毕竟是一个小婴儿，持续地吃缩身药剂也就算了，还得给她上昏迷咒。

虽然这么说她还是给了她一个足够昏迷十二个小时的强力昏迷咒，然后把她放进一个手提篮里。

谁也想不到里德尔的阿尼玛格斯是一只蛇鹫，他直接找到了德拉蔻的窗户，一脚就踹碎了彩绘玻璃。

“把魂器给我。”他挥挥魔杖，玻璃复原了，德拉蔻对他的神出鬼没目瞪口呆。

“好久不见……”她打了个招呼。

“快点我赶时间。”少年黑魔王冷酷地打断了她。

把乌姆里奇打包完毕，交给了里德尔，他又变成蛇鹫扇扇翅膀飞走了，完全没跟她多说一句话。德拉蔻撇撇嘴，没有心的男人，哼。这时候，贝拉推门进来了。

“大开着窗户干什么？没事跟其他人去搜捕泥巴种吧，你也是个成年巫师了，也要给黑魔王效力才是。”贝拉不怀好意地笑笑，“现在那些泥巴种跑的到处都是，我们人手有点紧张。”

居然让她出门，德拉蔻有点高兴，可是看到跟她一起行动的那些人，她就知道贝拉绝对是为了折磨她才让她加入搜捕队的。

那些满脑芨芨草的人看到她都露出明显发情的表情，其中一个一定有巨怪的血统，几乎能看到绿色的臭气萦绕在他周身。一想到白天都要跟这些人在一起，德拉蔻就后悔没答应斯内普回霍格沃茨去。


	102. 98

格林德沃又一次炸了厨房，邓布利多嘴里嚼着吹宝泡泡糖靠在门框上看着飘着黑烟的厨房，肚子饿得直叫。

“要不我来吧，”他家的厨房这几天已经是第十次爆破了，格林德沃煎个蛋也能炸掉厨房，不愧是破坏高手。

“不行，我准备把你圈养在家里，怎么能让宠物做饭呢？要不你出去转转再回来？”嘴上说着囚禁你，实际把人赶出门的前任黑魔王，现任“好”煮夫，一脸难看地挥舞着魔杖，悲啼果原来会爆炸啊，这不是写着加热二十分钟……哦原来是二十秒。

“你最近去看老巴希达了吗？她怎么样了？”邓布利多准备给格林德沃留一点发挥的空间，他拿起袍子准备去附近转一转。

“看来你是被我迷晕了，我不是告诉你了，巴希达三个月前就死了啊。”格林德沃一边清理烧黑的锅子一边不满地嘀咕。

邓布利多觉得应该是他晕了，自己一点都不记得他说过这件事，唉，老巴希达已经死了啊，上次去墓地的时候应该给她献一束花来着。

他一边想一边给自己施了一个幻身咒，他已经习惯用幻身咒出门了，毕竟大家都以为他死了，出门吓到邻居就不好了。

顺着小巷满满地走着，空气冷而清冽，他这段时间悠闲地很有负罪感，不知道哈利最近还好吗？虽然他也知道，自己不能管哈利一辈子，但就这样把烂摊子丢给他，邓布利多还是觉得自己有点过分。（主要是盖勒特比较过分）

这么多年过去了，很多人家都搬离戈德里克山谷或者家族已经没人了，看着那些曾经熟悉但现在黑着的房子，邓布利多明显感到了巫师世界的凋敝。

把人家麻瓜家的孩子硬拉进巫师界还就这么点人呢，还搞血统歧视？不知道伏地魔那小子的脑子是怎么想的，其实他就是想带着大家一起完蛋吧？邓布利多不高兴地吐槽。

漫无目的地走来走去，空气中传来谁家的饭香，邓布利多的肚子叫了起来，今晚盖勒特想做悲啼果吧？我去老巴希达的院子再给他摘一些吧，毕竟他炸完厨房应该已经也不剩几个果子了。

他向着老魔法史学家的院子走去，远远就看到了灯光，咦？巴希达不是死了吗？

哈利悄悄地问小天狼星：“你确定她就是巴希达吗？”

小天狼星认识巴希达，只是她有点奇怪，什么话都不说，只是对两人招手，让他们跟着她走。

“是的，我之前见过她，很久之前了，可是她就长这样。”小天狼星也有点忐忑，巴希达看上去怪怪的。

“邓布利多是不是拜托你给我什么？”哈利满怀希望地问。

巴希达对他点点头，然后继续招手。

“我们跟着去看看吧，”哈利对小天狼星说，“邓布利多肯定给我留了线索，有可能只能在安全的地方说。”

他们跟着巴希达来到了她的房子，她身上的味道很难闻，她的屋子里的味道更难闻，哈利皱起了鼻子。巴希达蹒跚地从他们身边走过，仿佛没看见似的把小天狼星挤到一边，走入了一间好像是起居室的屋子。哈利和小天狼星跟着走了进去。

墙上有很多照片，哈利一眼就看到格林德沃，那个神采飞扬的金发小偷，他在银像框中懒洋洋地冲着哈利微笑。

“邓布利多给过你东西吗？”小天狼星没在看照片，他试着跟巴希达说话，可巴希达没理他，她走到哈利面前指指他，再指指自己，然后指着天花板。

“什么？让我跟你上楼吗？”哈利看看小天狼星，“好的。”

可是小天狼星一动，巴希达就摇头，只是指着哈利。

“她只想要我一个人上去，”哈利迟疑地说。

“那怎么行？”小天狼星皱起眉头。

“或许邓布利多说宝剑只能单独交给我？”哈利也不明白，但他觉得巴希达不是什么危险的人物，她老的轻轻一碰就会死了。

“好吧，可是……”

楼梯又陡又窄，老妇人走的很慢，哈利甚至觉得巴希达似乎快要朝后倒下来压到他了，当他马上就要踏上最后一级台阶的时候，这时他听见小天狼星惊讶的声音：“邓布利多？是你吗？”

什么？邓布利多？哈利几乎是连滚带爬地跑下了楼，“在哪里？邓布利多在哪里？”

“我刚刚看到他了，在窗外。”小天狼星跟哈利一样激动，他拉着哈利跑出了房子，“快快快，我看到他往那边走了……”

银色的守护神凤凰在格林德沃面前发出邓布利多的声音，格林德沃一分心，最后一锅悲啼果又爆炸了。

“看来我真的没有烹饪才能啊，”他叹了口气，“但对付还魂尸似乎蛮有才能的。”他握住自己的魔杖出了门向巴希达家走去，“什么怪物竟敢干扰我姑婆的安眠？活得不耐烦了。”

前面那个若隐若现的背影酷似邓布利多，但小天狼星和哈利怎么追也追不上他。

“我说，那不会是个幽灵吧？”哈利气喘吁吁地跟小天狼星说。

“邓布利多的幽灵也是邓布利多，我变成阿尼玛格斯去追他，你尽力就好。”小天狼星根本不等哈利反应就变成大狗狂奔而去，一会儿就没影了。

教父，你这是嫌我跑得慢把我甩了吗？我们到底在哪里碰头啊，喂！回来啊！哈利站在冷风中，忽然觉得好慌乱。别人的爸爸，靠谱又优秀，我家的爸爸，说没就没。

而德拉蔻第一天参加搜捕队就收货甚丰，他们抓到了赫敏和罗恩。

德拉蔻跟赫敏大眼瞪小眼，不知道该高兴还是该难过。

那个有巨怪血统的家伙兴致勃勃地问罗恩：“你们俩吵什么呢？我们五百米之外就听见你们的声音了。”

“额……额……我嫌她做的鱼难吃……”罗恩胆战心惊地说，不过他说的是实话。

“去你的吧，不想吃就自己做，这是我下河抓的，我烤的，你帮什么忙了吗？”赫敏立刻跳了起来，给了他一拳。

“哦？你们这是……”巨怪挠了挠头，他们是出来抓泥巴种的，他怀疑地看着他们，想问问他们为什么在外面流亡。

“你们是……私奔？”德拉蔻暧昧地扬了扬眉毛，在巨怪问话之前，把他们的故事拉向了一个情色的方向。

这个时期，流亡的人很多，私奔的男男女女更多，大家都觉得时日无多，不如赶紧寻欢作乐。

巨怪和搜捕队的其他人立刻露出色眯眯的表情，但有的人还是有一点怀疑，“真的吗？我看你们还是上霍格沃茨的年纪啊，不会是……”

“真的是私奔吗？亲一个给我们看看呗，亲一个就不把你们拖去魔法部，”德拉蔻笑的最暧昧，搜捕队员们立刻哄笑起来，这可比抓泥巴种有意思多了。

“喂！”罗恩立刻要抗议，但赫敏立刻明白了德拉蔻的意思，她伸手拽过罗恩，给了他一个热吻。

搜捕队的奇葩们基本都是第一次现场看到别人接吻，激动的快要晕倒了，他们立刻接纳了自称“斯坦•桑帕克”的罗恩和自称“佩内洛.克里瓦特”的赫敏，开始拿他们的关系大开玩笑。

好吧，听一箩筐黄色笑话也比被抓进魔法部强，赫敏红着脸使劲拽住罗恩的手。

“时间太晚了，大家太辛苦了，我们去喝点酒吧，我请客。”德拉蔻知道灌了酒精之后这些笨蛋更不会思考了，到时候她就可以跟赫敏聊一聊了。

“哇，马尔福小姐万岁。”傻瓜们欢呼起来，开始交流最近的酒馆儿在哪，他们可能不认识地图，但一定认识最近的酒馆在哪儿。

破烂的小酒馆里，罗恩立刻跟搜捕队员们打成一片，德拉蔻终于能跟赫敏偷偷地聊聊了。可是跟她聊过之后，并没有让德拉蔻感觉更好一些：“你是说，你们跟他分开了，他现在在哪里你也不知道？”

“是的，对不起，德拉蔻，当时很混乱，我跟罗恩一直在找他，但没有找到。”赫敏歉意地说。

“应该不是被黑魔王抓了，如果他被抓了我们会知道的，现在贝拉还在派人在外面搜捕，那说明他现在还是安全的。”德拉蔻拍了拍赫敏的手，“你们去戈德里克山谷找过吗？他说了好几次想去那里。”

“想过，但是，我觉得那里一定有伏……神秘人的陷阱。”赫敏说。

“不管有没有，我想我们应该去看看。”德拉蔻深吸一口气，扔给酒吧老板一个加隆，“再来点酒，要最好的。”

赫敏在桌子下面踢了罗恩一脚，他再喝下去，应该比搜捕队员们醉的还早。

“干嘛呀！”罗恩一把搂住赫敏，“你们看我家这个婆娘又踢我，别人家是婚前小白兔，婚后母老虎，我们家这个婚前就是母老虎，婚后还不得变成……变成匈牙利树蜂龙啊！”

男人们哈哈大笑，赫敏涨红了脸——入戏太深了，罗恩！她现在很想再给他一个飞鸟群群，不，十个。

哈利在原地等了半天，小天狼星一直没回来，他想了半天才想起被他撇下的巴希达，要不他先回巴希达那里吧，毕竟现在邓布利多不知是真是假，只剩巴希达那一个线索。

他已经追出来很远，走回去用了不少时间，巴希达房子的灯已经灭了，哈利在门口敲了半天门也没人回应，房子里静悄悄的，难道他把老太太得罪了？哈利站在门口纳闷地想。

门口旁边的灌木丛里有一张纸，可能是之前贴在门上的，后来被风吹掉了，哈利把它捡了起来。这是一张讣告：巴希达巴沙特于x日x时逝世，享年xxx岁，她的葬礼将于xx日xx时于小礼堂举行，落款时间是三个月前。

只觉得一阵寒风吹过自己的后脖颈，哈利手里的纸掉落了，他今晚差点跟一个死人亲密接触，差一点，就差那么一点点……邓布利多教授，谢谢您！不过这个邓布利多，其实也是幽灵吧？

哈利要哭了，他现在怀疑整个戈德里克山谷里有没有活人，难道这里现在是一处幽灵村落了吗？

“哈利，你果然在这里！”德拉蔻扑上去抱住了哈利的脖子。她费了好多钱才把巡逻队员们都灌醉，立刻跟赫敏罗恩一起幻影移形到了戈德里克山谷，没走几步就在街上看到了傻站在那里的哈利。

哈利哆哆嗦嗦地看着眼前的德拉蔻，赫敏和罗恩，快要哭了：“不是吧？你们难道？这才几天不见我们就阴阳两隔了吗？”


	103. 99

分了两个帐篷，赫敏的意思是男生宿舍和女生宿舍，然而德拉蔻把罗恩从男生宿舍赶了出去，如果赫敏不好心收留他，他今晚就要在寒风里冻死了。

“还敢嫌我的烤鱼难吃吗？还敢说我是匈牙利树蜂龙吗？”赫敏叉着腰站在帐篷门口，很有些一夫当关万夫莫开的架势。

“我错了，不敢了，我不应该得意忘形的。”罗恩可怜巴巴地说，您不是匈牙利树蜂龙，但您现在真的在喷火啊。

这边帐篷里，哈利一样在挨骂。

“天哪，小天狼星没有脑子你也没有吗？邓布利多怎么会把东西交给一个老年痴呆的老太太，她还是主动找上你的，那绝对有问题，还好你没跟她上二楼，二楼说不定黑魔王在沙发上等着你呢。”德拉蔻气的乱拍哈利的头。

“我看到了格林德沃他偷走了什么东西，而黑魔王在找这个东西，我想知道他偷走了什么，我在找线索，巴希达是格林德沃的姑婆。”在心里给小天狼星道了个歉，哈利把丽塔斯基特那本书拿了出来，“他跟邓布利多曾经是朋友，而且里面说……说实话这本书里的邓布利多我不认识。”

“我才不关心那个！天啊，你的伤疤又开始疼了？你又看到黑魔王了？我很担心。”德拉蔻担忧地伸手摸了摸哈利额头上的疤。

“是的，没有你，伤疤疼的太厉害了。”哈利故意委屈地说，拉住德拉蔻的手把她拉进怀里，“我们不谈邓布利多了，我好久都没睡好了。”

当然知道他什么意思，德拉蔻柔顺地回应着他的吻，享受着他疼惜的抚摸。风雨飘摇的此时，每一次见面都弥足珍贵。哈利太累了，不管是精神上还是身体上，他几乎是脑子一放空就立刻睡着了。

隔壁帐篷又传来吵架的声音，德拉蔻挥舞着魔杖施了一个隔音咒，关好帐篷门，拿着丽塔的书过去劝架了。

“好啦，二人世界是用来吵架的吗？”德拉蔻敲了敲门，里面立刻没声了，只剩下赫敏气呼呼的喘息。

“你们……”罗恩拉开帐篷，想说你们这么快就完事儿了吗？被德拉蔻瞪了一眼，立刻闭上了嘴。

“哈利睡着了，”德拉蔻把丽塔的书交给赫敏，“这个骗子的书似乎有些有用的内容，哈利有点烦恼这件事，你们俩有空的时候看一看。我要去村子里一趟，找找小天狼星，哈利要是醒来，告诉他我一会儿就回来。”

赫敏想跟她一起去，被德拉蔻阻止了，让他们好好休息一下。

不管哈利怎么理解那本书，德拉蔻并不在乎邓布利多是黑还是白，她知道格林德沃没有杀邓布利多，如果哈利今晚看到了邓布利多，那他们肯定住在这里，她应该去跟他谈谈，这个烂摊子不能就这么丢给哈利。

哈利在午夜时醒来了，罗恩坐在他旁边，翻着丽塔斯基特那本书，跟他说德拉蔻回去村子里找小天狼星，他可以再睡会儿，他跟赫敏交替守夜就可以了。赫敏刚刚去睡觉了，她在桌子上留了一个窥镜，有事情它会响。

“德拉蔻去了多久？还没回来吗？不会出事吧？”哈利担心地向外看，他们设置了保护咒，不知道德拉蔻能不能顺利找到帐篷。

“应该没事，她不是黑魔王的目标呀，我和赫敏被巡逻队抓到了，还是她想办法帮我们蒙混过去的。”罗恩摇了摇手里的书，“你在烦恼这个？赫敏说你不要把丽塔斯基特这本书看的太认真，她这种人为了销量会故意把内容写的危言耸听。”

哈利抓了抓他的头发，表情古怪地说：“一开始很震惊，但今晚我忽然想到，如果有一个人把我跟德拉蔻的事情写下来，那我必然也不是什么光明磊落的人物，虽然我现在正冒着生命危险抵抗黑魔法，但其他人并不会因此理解我，只会觉得我一定被德拉蔻迷昏了头，才落到如此境地。”

罗恩惊讶地扬起眉头：“我第一次觉得你脑子很清楚哎，兄弟，赫敏一直跟我说，德拉蔻一直为了我们在冒险，她其实完全不必这样，邓布利多也一样，他做了那么多好事，不应该只因为他跟格林德沃认识，就立刻否认他……”

当然啦，德拉蔻都是为了我，哈利得意地翘起嘴角，向外张望，她怎么还不回来？

忽然，一点明亮的银光出现在外面，哈利跳了起来，那不像是危险的东西，给人的感觉如此温暖且熟悉。

熟悉的白孔雀守护神飞了进来，它似乎是德拉蔻的探子，看到他们都安好，白孔雀轻轻地喊了一声“哈利，我回来了。”便化为白色的星光消失了。

“嘿，她居然会用凤凰社的联系方式了。”罗恩拍了拍哈利，回另一个帐篷里了。

没一会儿，德拉蔻带着满身的寒气扑进了哈利的怀里，她眼睛亮晶晶地看着哈利，从怀里拿出一个闪亮的银色的大十字，那是一把剑，柄上的红宝石闪闪发光

“看看这是什么？”德拉蔻开心地说。

“格兰芬多宝剑？天啊，这是真的吗？”哈利震惊得差点破音，“你从哪里弄来的？”

其实是德拉蔻跟邓布利多商量后让斯内普送来的，德拉蔻眨了眨眼，随口扯谎：“小天狼星给我的，不知道他从哪里发现的，他发现了一些线索要立刻离开，让我把宝剑带给你。”

“啊，原来是这样，”哈利开心地抱着德拉蔻原地转了一圈，“我要赶紧把这个好消息告诉罗恩和赫敏。”他说着就要往外跑。

“明天再说呗，”德拉蔻伸手拉住他的衣角，“我天不亮就得回去，继续跟那些酒鬼巡逻，你就不想跟我单独多呆一会儿吗？”她撅起嘴，大眼睛水汪汪地看着他，一副可怜兮兮的表情。

“我还想让你睡一会儿呢，”哈利立刻走不动了，他小心翼翼地把宝剑收好，言不由衷地说。

“我不累呀，”她眯起眼睛，对他伸出手，“抱一会儿，哈利。”

帐篷外面有雪花一点一点地掉了下来，帐篷里却温暖如春，不知道是谁关掉了灯，四周一下子黑了下来，有一些细碎的声音响起，好像甜梦中的呢喃，像猫咪忽然伸了一个懒腰，像冰雪消融前滴落的水珠。

旁边帐篷里守夜的罗恩叹了口气，给沉沉睡着的赫敏掖了掖被子，开始后悔老是跟她吵架。大家都是同一个起跑线的，为什么他跟哈利的进度差那么多？以后赫敏就算把鱼烤成碳条，他也要眼睛不眨地吃下去。

天快亮的时候，德拉蔻万般不情愿地起来了，哈利担心地看着她，亲吻着她的额头。他知道她跟着他才更危险，但真的舍不得她离开，这个夜晚是他离开格里莫广场后感觉最安心的夜晚。

“事实证明我在那边还是有用的，”德拉蔻抱紧他，“保重哈利，趁着天没亮，你们现在赶紧转移吧。”

“保重，德拉蔻，我爱你。”哈利揉了揉她金色的发丝。

隔壁帐篷一直亮着灯，赫敏应该醒着，德拉蔻走后，哈利收拾了一下帐篷，拿着宝剑去给赫敏看，赫敏的尖叫声把罗恩吵醒了，然后他跟着一起尖叫。

“看来邓布利多果然把宝剑留给了我，但是不知道小天狼星追的那个是不是邓布利多的幽灵，”哈利爱惜地摸着格兰芬多宝剑，他们终于不是一无所获了。

“或许那不是幽灵，而是……”罗恩满怀希望地说。

“哦，可是，我亲眼看到了，格林德沃杀了邓布利多，还有他的尸体，”哈利垂下了头。

赫敏拍拍他的肩膀，给大家分早餐，他们在酒馆的时候，用德拉蔻的加隆买了所有能买的食物，暂时不用再去采野果和蘑菇了。

哈利啃着面包，叹了口气：“下一步你们有计划吗？除了戈德里克山谷，我没有想去的地方了。”

他其实完全没想过会得到答案，他觉得罗恩和赫敏应该也没什么计划，但是赫敏的话让他吃了一惊。

“我想去见见谢诺菲留斯•洛夫古德，卢娜的父亲 ，我想去跟他谈谈。我相信邓布利多留给我《诗翁彼豆故事集》一定有他的意义，”她说，她翻开斯基特的那本书，指着书里的一张照片，那是邓布利多写给格林德沃的信，“看这里，这个签名。”书里邓布利多签名中阿不思的第一个字母A是个小小的、像《诗翁彼豆故事集》中那样的三角形符号。

“这个标记，一定有意义，威克多尔说这是格林德沃的标记，但洛夫古德不可能是格林德沃的信徒，所以我想跟他谈谈，我觉得这很重要。”

哈利没有立即回答，他注视着赫敏那热切的面孔，然后凝视着外面的黑暗，沉思起来。虽然戈德里克山之行稀奇古怪，小天狼星还跑丢了，但他得到了宝剑，也不算一无所获。（希望小天狼星照顾好自己）

“反正你也没有下一步的计划，不如听我的。”赫敏耸耸肩，“《唱唱反调》是支持你的，卢娜也是支持你的 ，我想那里应该没有危险，而且现在是圣诞假期，卢娜应该还在家。”

“好吧，我们去吧。”哈利觉得赫敏说的有道理，他还能跟卢娜了解一下学校里的事情。他点点头，望向罗恩，“你知道卢娜家在哪吗？”

“离我家不远，”罗恩说，“我不知道确切的地点，但爸爸妈妈提到他们时总往山上指。应该不难找到。”

“想不想回陋居看看？”赫敏把头靠在罗恩的肩膀上，一起流浪了这么久，她知道罗恩的独自生存能力基本为零，莫丽把他照顾的太好了，过于好了，他现在一定很想家。

“不，回去我一定不想再出来了。”罗恩老实地说。

“给你们泼点冷水，我在魔法部看到了资料，你们家被长期监视，一旦回去，你不是不想出来了，是立马要去阿兹卡班跟摄魂怪过圣诞节了。”哈利给他们泼冷水。

三个人一起叹了口气，想起他们逃犯的身份。


	104. 100

早晨，哈利他们幻影移形到一个清风习习的山坡上，凭高远眺，村庄像一片玩具小房子，散落在云层间斜斜射向地面的巨大光束中，他们站在那里手搭凉篷朝陋居望了一会儿，只看见高高的树篱和果园。

罗恩叹了口气，一言不发地握紧了赫敏的手。

“我们一边走一边找吧，我觉得卢娜家应该一眼就能认出来。”赫敏说，大家都点了点头，必须的，卢娜家一定与众不同。

他们向北走了一阵，“啊哈！看那！”罗恩指着上方，一所古怪透顶的房子矗立在蓝天下，像巨大的黑色圆柱，后面有个幽灵般的月亮挂在下午的天空中。“那一定是卢娜的家，还有谁会住在那样的地方？”罗恩自信满满地说。

是啊，哈利和赫敏同时点头，世界上不会再有那样古怪的人家了。

罗恩腿最长，他拉着赫敏向着山顶跑，哈利跟在他们身后，赫敏气喘吁吁、捂着生疼的肋部被罗恩拖着走。

“是他们家，”罗恩眉开眼笑地说，“看，这里有名字。”

三块手绘的牌子钉破烂的院门上：

第一块：《唱唱反调》主编：X•洛夫古德 。

第两块：请你自己挑一束槲寄生 。

第三块：别碰飞艇李。

“为什么要挑槲寄生？是要亲每一个上门的人吗？”哈利在心里吐槽，他想起芙蓉婚礼当天卢娜父亲那个黄色煎蛋的造型，相比起来卢娜简直可以叫优雅得体。

院子里是各种各样的奇怪植物，看得出完全没有修剪，赫敏走到房子门口敲了敲门。不到十秒钟，门就开了，谢诺菲留斯•洛夫古德站在那儿，光着脚，穿的好像是一件污渍斑斑的长睡衣，长长的、棉花糖似的白发又脏又乱。

他看到哈利吃惊地睁大了眼睛，眼神扫过哈利的额头：“我……我不知道你们来这里是不是合适，事实上，我应该……”

对于这明显不太热情的欢迎，哈利的脸色有点黑：“洛夫古德先生，我们有点事想要请教你，不会呆太久的。那个……卢娜在吗？”

“没有，”谢诺菲留斯不情愿地请他们进来，看了看外面，“卢娜在山那边的小溪里抓淡水彩球鱼，我现在去叫她上来。”

奇怪的男人走了之后，哈利打量着这间奇怪的房间，里面堆满了稀奇古怪的东西，有一台打印机在卡塔卡塔地打印着什么，大约是新一期的《唱唱反调》。

“那是一只毒角兽的角 ，”赫敏心惊胆战地告诉哈利，这东西一碰就会爆炸，“他疯了吗？把这种东西挂在家里……”

“等一会儿我就告诉卢娜。”哈利看着那巨大的灰色螺旋形兽角，感觉那就是个炸弹。

过了一会儿，谢诺菲留斯自己回来了，“卢娜在谷底桥那边，知道你们来了非常高兴。她捕到了不少彩球鱼，差不多够给大家熬汤了，她应该很快就会回来。”

卢娜没回来让哈利有点失望，他此时此刻觉得相比她父亲，卢娜是那么讲道理和平易近人。

看了一眼哈利，他对赫敏点点头，于是赫敏鼓足勇气对谢诺菲留斯说：“我们有个问题，洛夫古德先生，关于您在比尔和芙蓉婚礼上戴的那个标志，像一只眼睛的那个，我们想知道它有什么意义。” 

谢诺菲留斯扬起眉毛。 “你指的是死亡圣器的标志吗？”

哈利转身看看罗恩和赫敏，他们两个似乎也听不懂谢诺菲留斯说的话。 

“死亡圣器？”赫敏重复了一遍，“那是什么？您能给我们解释一下吗？”

“你从来没听说过？我不奇怪。只有很少很少的巫师相信这些。有人说这是一位著名黑巫师的标记，那可太傻了，圣器一点也不‘黑’——至少不是在那种低级的意义上。人们只是用这个标志向别的信-徒展示自己，希望在探-求途中得到帮助。”谢诺菲留斯坐在椅子上翘起穿着长筒靴的腿，慢悠悠地说，眼神复杂地望向窗外。

“对不起，”哈利说，“我还是没有完全明白，死亡圣器是什么？”

“我想你们都熟悉《三兄弟的传说》吧？”谢诺菲留斯说。

哈利说：“不熟悉。”

但是罗恩和赫敏都说：“熟悉。”

赫敏带着《诗翁彼豆故事集》，她把书掏了出来，看了看茫然的哈利，把《三兄弟的传说》读了一遍。

巫师三兄弟得罪了死神，死神假意送给他们礼物。老大要了一根威力巨大的魔杖，老两要了一块复活石，老三要了一件隐身衣。

老大跟别人决斗战无不胜，杀死了对方，他大肆吹嘘自己的魔杖，于是半夜被人割了脖子抢走了魔杖。死神得到了老大的命。

老两用复活石复活了他爱的女孩，可女孩悲伤而冷漠，她不属于这里，她很痛苦，老两被没有希望的渴望折磨疯了，为了真正能和她在一起而自杀身亡。死神得到了老两的命。

但是，死神找了老三好多年，却始终没能找到他。老三一直活到很老以后，才最终脱下隐形衣，交给了他的儿子，然后像老朋友见面一样迎接死神，高兴地同他一道离开了人间。

“故事讲完了。”赫敏合上书。

“那些就是死亡圣器。”谢诺菲留斯过了一会儿才反应过来，他把目光从窗外收了回来。

“老魔杖。”他在羊皮纸上画了一条竖线。“复活石。”他在竖线上面添了个圆圈。“隐形衣。”他在竖线和圆圈外面画了个三角形，就成了格林德沃的那个符号。“合在一起就是——死亡圣器，它们合在一起，就会使拥有者成为死神的主人。”

“您说到‘死神的主人’——”罗恩说。

“主人，”谢诺菲留斯轻挥了一下手说，“征服者，胜利者，随你喜欢怎么说。”

哈利脑子里立刻跳出来他父母墓碑上那句话：“最后一个要消灭的敌人是死亡。”或许这句话跟伏地魔无关，只跟“死亡圣器”有关？

“这只是一个童话故事，这些东西不可能是真的。”赫敏皱着眉头说。

“哦，你的思想太狭隘了！你能证明它们不存在吗？老魔杖的故事血溅了整本魔法史，因为你只能从前一任主人手上缴获它，它才会真正属于你！”谢诺菲留斯耸耸肩，又望了望窗外，问他们在不在这里吃晚饭，站起身去了厨房。

“他在胡说，那只是教育小孩子的童话故事。”赫敏瞪了谢诺菲留斯的背影一眼。

“可是哈利有那件隐身衣呀，它跟那些用用效果就消失还能被魔咒打穿的隐身衣不一样，”罗恩疑惑地说，“而且超强魔杖的传说真的存在，我小时候就很想要一根接骨木魔杖——老魔杖，被我妈骂了，她说‘接骨木魔杖，绝不会兴旺’……”

哈利插不进嘴，只好东张西望。无意的一瞥，他看到楼上似乎有一张他的脸，谢诺菲留斯不在，他走了上去。

那是卢娜的卧室，墙上贴着哈利、罗恩、赫敏、金妮、纳威的画像，画的很漂亮。肖像周围有精细的金链子把它们连在一起。但细看了一两分钟后，哈利意识到链子实际上都是一个词，用金色墨水写了上千遍：朋友……朋友……朋友……

心里立刻觉得暖暖的，哈利第一次觉得自己对卢娜不够好，可是这里很不对劲，淡蓝色的地毯上落满了灰尘，衣柜门微开，柜里没有衣服，床看起来冷清清的，好像几星期没有人睡过了。一张孤零零的蜘蛛网结在最近的窗户上。

“不对劲，赫敏！卢娜根本没在家，谢诺菲留斯骗了我们！”哈利匆匆忙忙地从楼上跑了下来，“我们要赶紧走，我恐怕他出卖了我们，他说的去找卢娜就是给魔法部送信了，他跟我们说话的时候一直偷偷望窗外！”

听到哈利的叫声，谢诺菲留斯从厨房跑了出来，伸出双手挡住房门，“不许走！他们抓走了我的卢娜，我不能失去卢娜，就因为我写的那些支持你的文章……我要用你换回卢娜，我要我的卢娜回家！”

此时此刻，窗外有骑着扫帚的巫师飞过，哈利三人都拔出了魔杖，外面传来很多人吵杂的声音，是食死徒来了。

“不要逼我们伤害你，”哈利说，“闪开，洛夫古德先生。”

“我不！”他固执地伸开双臂挡在了门前，此时哈利眼前突然闪现出婴儿床前，自己母亲所做的同样动作。

“抱住头！”哈利对着赫敏罗恩喊了一声，想也没想，对着墙上的毒角兽角念了一个魔咒。

巨大的爆炸声惊天动地，响得似乎把屋子炸开了花，木头、碎纸和石块四处乱飞，哈利飞了起来，重重地摔在地板上，魔杖飞了出去，眼镜也裂了，他用胳膊护着脑袋，碎片像下雨一样砸在他身上，什么都看不见。他听到了赫敏的尖叫，罗恩的高喊，他知道谢诺菲留斯也被炸飞了，顺着螺旋形楼梯滚了下去。

屋外的食死徒惊呆了，他们高声骂着谢诺菲留斯，以为这是他设下的陷阱，要把他们炸死。

“我们要走了，快点，哈利快来帮忙。”赫敏使劲从瓦砾堆里拽罗恩，他刚刚帮她挡了大部分的瓦砾碎片。

哈利扶了扶眼镜，在瓦砾堆里摸到了魔杖，跟赫敏一起把罗恩挖了出来。三个人披上了隐身衣，他们听见了食死徒的尖叫，他们刚刚看到了哈利，可是他们被废墟挡住了过不来，眼睁睁看着哈利幻影移形了。

德拉蔻关好门，使用了一个隔音咒，用魔杖敲着眼前的收音机，她前几天无意发现了一个电/台“波特瞭望站”，应该是凤凰社的人播送的，她希望能从里面得到一些哈利的消息。

“阿不思。”她轻声地说出暗号，李乔丹清亮的声音从收音机里穿了出来，德拉蔻不由自主地笑了起来，她想起他在霍格沃茨偏心的魁地奇播报，总把她这个斯莱特林找球手贬得一文不值。

今天的嘉宾是用了假名的金斯莱，卢平和弗雷德（或者是乔治，她分不清他们），他们宣布一系列坏消息：食死徒的杀戮罪行，还有好消息——海格没被抓住，带着他的巨人弟弟逃亡了。

“请大家坚信，哈利波特一定活着！”最后他们这么说，“请大家注意安全，坚定信心。晚安。”

看来他们知道也不多，德拉蔻叹了一口气，把收音机藏好。她最近一直跟着巡逻队活动，她之前呆的那一队因为智力太差已经解散了，现在这一队可就危险太多了，如果他们抓住了赫敏和罗恩可就没有那么容易让她放跑他们了。

叹了口气，希望哈利一切安好，她准备去睡觉了。

此时，有人在敲她的卧室门，纳西莎的声音从门外传来，带着强自压抑声线的冷酷：“德拉蔻，赶紧下楼来，他们抓到哈利波特了。”


	105. 101

什么？他们抓到哈利？怎么可能？她不久前才把格兰芬多宝剑给他！现在危险的不但是哈利还有格兰芬多宝剑。

“妈妈！”德拉蔻猛地拉开门，“怎么回事？”

纳西莎冷冷地看着她，“冷静！小姐！把衣服换了，快点下来。我已经去看了，但不确定……所以，他们要你去！”

一贯慵懒娇柔的纳西莎此时此刻才那么像一个布莱克，她安慰地握了握德拉蔻的手，用眼神默默地鼓励她，却什么话都没说。

德拉蔻飞快地穿上了外套，跟着纳西莎下了楼。

楼下乱糟糟的，几个搜捕队员都在大笑，讨论他们能拿到多少金子。卢修斯阴沉着脸站在一边，眼神晦暗不明。

有几个人背对背被困在一起，德拉蔻一眼就认出来赫敏和罗恩，她深吸一口气，如果赫敏和罗恩在这里……那哈利恐怕也在这里。

她眼神飘向旁边那个脸肿得巨大的黑头发，整张脸红彤彤亮晶晶，蜇人咒吗？看来赫敏还算机智，能临危不乱想出这一招。

格雷伯克抓住哈利，把他拖了过来面朝着灯光，迫使别的犯人也跟着转了方位，“我知道他脸肿了，但就是他！仔细看能看到伤吧！确认一下，这是他的魔杖。”

“我已经看过了，但我无法确定。”纳西莎说，“德拉蔻，你来看看。”

德拉蔻凑近哈利，装出一副仔细研究的样子：“你对他做了什么？他怎么搞成这幅样子？你们不能打他，如果他真的是哈利波特，那他是属于黑魔王的。”德拉蔻装作不满的样子对格雷伯克说。

“不是我们搞的，我们抓到他的时候他已经这样了。”格雷伯克有点害怕了。

“我们最好搞清楚，德拉蔻，”纳西莎用她那冷冷的声音清楚地说，“完全确认是波特之后，再召唤黑魔王 他们说这是他的魔杖，”她正在仔细查看手里的魔杖，很奇怪，那不是哈利的那一根“但是它不像奥利凡德描述的……如果我们搞错了，把黑魔王白白叫过来……记得他是怎么对待罗尔和多洛霍夫的吗？”

“那不是波特的魔杖，”德拉蔻装作忐忑的样子，“其他，他的脸完全变样了……我不确定。”

“怎么啦？发生什么事了，茜茜？”贝拉推开门走了进来，她紧紧地盯着哈利，扬起眉毛听着格雷伯克解释说他们抓到了波特，但是无法确认。

“哈哈哈，我有个好办法。”贝拉发出暧昧的笑声：“脸认不出来没关系啊，德拉蔻，你不是在学校跟‘救世主’关系匪浅吗？需不需要把他送去你房间，脱了衣服认一下？”

几个食死徒发出下流的哄笑声，纳西莎和卢修斯一齐恶狠狠地大叫：“贝拉特里克斯！”

德拉蔻眯起眼睛看着贝拉，把纤细的手指挡在唇上，细声细气地说：“哎呀，我都不知道贝拉姨妈已经这么饥渴了，这样一张脸也能下得去手，我可不行……”

这下轮到纳西莎和卢修斯一齐对着德拉蔻大叫了。

狠狠地瞪了德拉蔻一眼，纳西莎喘了一口粗气对贝拉说：“起码那个女孩和韦斯莱家的男孩是真的，是波特的朋友，上了报纸的，但最重要的那一个，我们拿不准……”

贝拉饶有兴致地看了看赫敏罗恩，忽然脸色一变，“那是什么？”她指着格雷伯克手里的格兰芬多宝剑，“格兰芬多宝剑？怎么会在这？斯内普不是已经送到我的古灵阁金库里了吗？”

“是在他们的帐篷里找到的。”格雷伯克粗声粗气地说。

贝拉皱起了眉头，“安静！情况比你想象的严重得多，茜茜！我们遇到大麻烦了！” 她站了起来，轻轻喘着气，低头看着宝剑，研究着剑柄，然后转身望着默不作声的犯人们，“你们投偷了我金库里的宝剑？”

“如果他真是波特，就绝不能让他受伤。”她嘟囔道，更像是自言自语，“黑魔王想亲自干掉波特……如果他发现……” 她再次转向纳西莎。 “先把犯人关进地牢，等我想想该怎么办！”

纳西莎犹豫了片刻，然后对德拉蔻说： “把这些犯人带到地牢里去。” 

“等一下，”贝拉尖声说道，“除了……除了这个泥巴种。” 

格雷伯克满意地哼了一声。 

“不！”罗恩大叫道，“别动她，留下我！留下我！” 

贝拉特里克斯一拳砸在他的脸上，击打声在屋里回响，“如果她在审讯中死了，下一个就是你。”她冷笑着说。

“她审讯完了之后，会把那小妞儿分一点给我吗？她看上去很好吃。”格雷伯克轻声哼道，找了一张宽大的扶手椅坐下了。

德拉蔻把魔杖交到左手，右手拿出一把小银刀，走近被捆在一起的犯人们。她冷冷地看着赫敏，面无表情，他们被捆得很结实，德拉蔻费了一点力气把赫敏与其他犯人割开，毫不客气地把她拉到屋子中央。

拿出魔杖把剩下的人赶到了走廊，她无视哈利和罗恩的眼神，推着他们快走。走过一条楼梯，前面是一扇沉重的门，看上去很结实。德拉蔻推开门，把他们推进了一个潮湿发霉的房间，里面一片漆黑。还没等门关上，赫敏惊恐的、拖长了的尖叫就从楼上传了下来。

“赫敏！”罗恩吼道，拼命扭动想挣开把他们捆在一起的绳索，拽得其他人趔趔趄趄，“赫敏！”

“冷静！”德拉蔻挥舞了一个魔咒，门迅速关上了，他们再也听不见楼上的声音。

“德拉蔻，你要救救赫敏，”罗恩焦急地说，哈利张了张嘴，他的脸肿的太厉害张不开嘴。

“冷静，罗恩，说的就是你。”她挥舞了一下魔杖，他们的绳子松开了，“你们带着她冒险的时候就应该想到这一天，你现在发疯也没有用，只能招来格雷伯克，他很乐意在吃赫敏前咬你两口。”

“可是，贝拉……她会杀了赫敏的。”罗恩惊恐地嘴唇哆嗦。

此时角落里传来低语：“罗恩？是你吗？”是卢娜的声音，她跟奥利凡德，妖精拉环，唐克斯先生，迪安托马斯都被抓进了这里。

“我必须要走了，你们不要太担心，我会想办法的，”德拉蔻从怀里掏出一小瓶魔药塞给哈利，捏了捏他的手，“舒缓剂 ，等赫敏回来给她喝。”

她转身离开了，打开门的一瞬间赫敏的尖叫声又传了进来，还有贝拉威胁的怒吼“说！你们是不是进了我的金库！你们还拿了什么？钻心剜骨！”

“那是赝品，是赝品。啊啊啊啊啊……”赫敏发出一阵阵无力的尖叫。

罗恩紧握双拳盯着大门，额头青筋直跳，狠狠地砸着地牢的墙壁。

“我想这很好办，”德拉蔻回来坐在格雷伯克身边，“地牢里有个妖精，让他来鉴别一下不就知道是不是赝品了？我已经给那个人用了魔药，蜇人咒的效果明天就会消失，确认了哈利波特，我们就可以召唤黑魔王了。”

“明天？我现在就能……”贝拉尖叫着。

“不能，你不能，就算你让格雷伯克吃了她，也不过是恶心得我们吃不下饭，你还是不知道哈利波特是不是真的，他拿的不是波特的魔杖！你不能贸然召唤黑魔王，我们都不能承受黑魔王的怒火，他讨厌疯狂和不冷静。”德拉蔻冷冷地说。

“算了。”似乎戳到了贝拉的软肋，她把软绵绵的赫敏丢在地上，“她昏过去了，你去把那个妖精带来。”

德拉蔻走过去拖走了赫敏，格雷伯克不满地咆哮了一声，德拉蔻没理他，她粗暴地把赫敏拖进了地牢，丢给罗恩，带走了拉环。

“你知道应该怎么说，说是假的，否则你们都死定了！”她恶狠狠地盯着萎靡不振的妖精，然后把妖精带到了楼上，丢给了贝拉。

罗恩的熄灯器里有灯光，他把灯光放了出来，地牢立刻变得亮堂堂，他紧张地抱着赫敏，给她喝德拉蔻留下的舒缓剂。赫敏从眼角偷看了他一眼，捏了捏他的胳膊，示意他自己没事，刚刚德拉蔻给她解绳子的时候，给她用了“终极防御咒”，除了贝拉用银刀的扎伤，钻心剜骨并没有给她造成伤害。

期间贝拉来巡逻了一次，她捏住哈利的肿脸冷哼了一声，没说什么就走了。哈利的脸很疼，伤疤也隐隐地疼了起来。

不知道过了多久，门又响了一声，德拉蔻悄悄地走了进来，被准备抢根魔杖逃走的哈利狠狠摁到了门口。

“是我，嘘……”她拉了一把哈利 ，给他施了一个幻身咒，“我们谈谈。”

屋子里黑洞洞的，她拉着他的手来到一个黑乎乎的房间。

“白痴，你们怎么被抓住了？”她对着他的脸施了一个魔咒。

“我们去了洛夫古德先生家里，他把我们举报了。”哈利伸手抱住她，他的疤痕疼得厉害，疼的他发晕，“我们逃走了，我拿错了洛夫古德先生的魔杖，我们刚逃到一处森林里，还没把保护咒布置好就被巡逻队抓住了。”

他按住眼睛，额头一阵阵抽搐，眼前伏地魔对着格林德沃伸出手：“给我，给我魔杖，我从此不再找你。”

“拿去吧，它从不属于我，”格林德沃淡淡地看着他，“我不在乎这个了，早就不在乎了。”

画面瞬间消失了，哈利感觉到德拉蔻在吻他，那种紧绷的痛感消失了，他又开始想睡觉。

“哈利，哈利，你不能睡，明天贝拉就要召唤黑魔王了，你们今晚就要走。”德拉蔻摇晃着他。

“走？怎么走？”哈利把手放在她脖子上，“用你做人质？”

“你可以试试，看看贝拉爱不爱我。”德拉蔻冷哼了一声，把格兰芬多宝剑塞到他手里，“不要再被抓住了。”

此时他们听见响亮的一声幻影移形的爆裂声，哈利顿时睁大了眼睛，“谁？”德拉蔻往外推他，“来了，你快回去。”

多比站在亮堂堂的地牢里，对着哈利微笑：“遵从德拉蔻小姐的召唤，多比来救哈利波特了。”

几声响亮的爆裂声惊醒了食死徒们，德拉蔻躲在楼梯下面，装作匆匆忙忙下楼的样子，跟在他们身后。

地牢里已经空无一人，只剩一个还没回到熄灯器里的小太阳，虚浮地飘在地牢空气中。

贝拉狠狠地抓住那团灯光，狂怒地尖叫起来。


	106. 102

海水拍打着海岸，空气中满是苦腥的味道，比尔和芙蓉的小屋孤零零地屹立在悬崖之上，俯视着大海，墙壁是贝壳嵌成的，刷成了白色。这是一个孤独而美丽的地方，纯白色，小巧而精致，芙蓉把它装饰得很漂亮。

“我惨叫得很逼真是不是？吓到你了吧？对不起。”赫敏靠在罗恩怀里，她只受了一点刀伤，变态贝拉在她手臂上刻了mudblood，虽然不致命，但她还是有些虚弱。

多比给哈利鞠了一躬：“很可惜，多比现在还不是哈利波特的小精灵，不过我觉得很快就是了。”他笑嘻嘻地说。

“多比，”哈利一把拉住家养小精灵细细的小胳膊，“如果德拉蔻有危险，你一定要去救她。”

“德拉蔻小姐比哈利波特想象得坚强多了，她很聪明。”不过多比还是点点头，幻影移形了。

“听口气多比是德拉蔻的陪嫁呀，”罗恩对哈利眨眨眼，赫敏没事让他松了一口气，也能开玩笑了，“你们将来一结婚就会有一个家养小精灵了，我妈会羡慕死。”

“你们在聊家养小精灵？芙蓉家的小精灵都不肯到英国来，说是听不懂英语，幸亏她勤快又聪明。”比尔走了过来，看来他的新婚生活很愉快，他每句话都在夸耀芙蓉。

“我们这次真是好险，差一点就出事了。赫敏，你没事吧？”哈利揉着额头的伤疤，离开德拉蔻，他的伤疤就感觉怪怪的，伏地魔得到了他想要的东西，现在很高兴，哈利的伤疤变得滚烫。

贝拉还没来得及召唤伏地魔，食死徒们应该会保守秘密，不把抓到他这件事让伏地魔知道，否则他们的出逃肯定会引起伏地魔的震怒。

“我没事，卢娜比我虚弱，我们想去睡会儿。”赫敏跟裹着毯子的卢娜上楼去了，女孩子需要梳洗，男孩们留在楼下。芙蓉给其他人治疗之后，也安排他们睡了。

“我这里地方太小，之后还是送其他人去穆丽尔姨婆家里，那里地方很多。爸爸妈妈他们也已经搬去穆丽尔姨婆那里了，你们到底出什么事了，看上去很狼狈，赫敏似乎被拷打过。”比尔担心地问。

“我不能说，你们知道了会更危险。一会儿我要跟拉环和奥利凡德谈谈，”哈利跟比尔说。

“不行，”芙蓉出现在比尔身后，“你必须等一等，哈利。他们俩都病了，累了……”

“对不起，我不能等，我要跟他们密谈，分别密谈，我很急……”哈利坚持道，他的眼神很认真，芙蓉看了比尔一眼，转身去准备了。

哈利先去见了拉环，“我要潜入古灵阁金库，”他开门见山地说，“贝拉的金库里有东西对吗？她看到格兰芬多宝剑的时候脸色都变了，你能帮我潜入。”

“我不能告诉你们古灵阁客户的秘密。何况你的宝剑是真的，她的才是假的，”拉环眼神闪烁地说，“我已经替你们说了谎了。”

“但是那个金库里面不仅有假宝剑，是不是？”哈利问道，“也许你见过里面别的东西？你可以考虑一下要不要帮我。我们都反对黑魔王，我们的立场一致。”他大约猜到了，那里面有魂器。

贝拉实在是不会隐藏秘密，她是个喜怒形于色的人，关于这一点，德拉蔻也看出来了。

于是她试着联系里德尔，通过他留给她的标记，虽然她很不喜欢这个标记，但事实证明，它真的有用。

“你说的很有道理。”飞进来的汤姆里德尔坐在德拉蔻的小沙发上，他现在看上去不但不邪恶甚至有点圣光四溢，“我最近为了吸收魂器里的灵魂碎片，快忏悔成一个牧师了。”他开心地说，“我觉得我以后可以试着做一个教主什么的，信徒是不是都管神父叫father？这个称呼我很喜欢。”

“你倒是逍遥自在，哈利他们被贝拉抓了，差点死在这。”德拉蔻不满地抱怨。

“你自己的男朋友自己看好，我才不管他。”里德尔笑的非常没义气 ，“死了算他没本事。”

“我觉得哈利也会去贝拉的金库，你去跟他合作吧，反正也不是第一次了。”德拉蔻给哈利找帮手，“你们的目的是一致的，联手对彼此都有利。”

“这个提议不错，father接受了。”里德尔叉起手指，点了点头，他最喜欢指使人了，“格兰芬多其实是一流的手下，他们有点轻信还有点傻……”

德拉蔻白了他一眼，撅起嘴，在心里的吐槽——我才是你father！

哈利已经跟奥利凡德谈完了，奥利凡德坚持第一件死/亡/圣/器——老魔杖是存在的，赫敏的眼睛不可置信地睁得老大，但她无法反驳奥利凡德，他的确在魔杖方面极其有权威。

“黑魔王得到了老魔杖了，从格林德沃那里，”哈利对赫敏和罗恩说，“我看到了——喂！我也不想好不好，但我就是看到了！”

“天啊，我们应该先去找到无敌魔杖的！战无不胜的魔杖，哈利你拿到了就能打败黑魔王了！”罗恩不赞同地看着哈利着急地说，“我们在魂器上浪费太多时间了。”

“不，”哈利很平静地说，“邓布利多不希望我得到它，他希望我去找魂器。”邓布利多有很多机会告诉他老魔杖的事情，但他没有。

邓布利多这样做的原因或许是他觉得一个十七岁的青少年无法抵御“战无不胜”“无敌天下”这样的诱惑，毕竟他年轻的时候不也差点沉沦吗？如果哈利用大杀器打败了伏地魔，哈利会不会沉迷暴力成为下一个伏地魔？

邓布利多是智者，他了解人性的光明，也了解人性的黑暗，黑与白只是一念之间。

“我应该去找魂器！”哈利看着罗恩，肯定地说，“我不想要什么死亡棒，无敌杖。”他想要的东西，比世界上最厉害的魔杖美好一万倍。

哈利的样子让罗恩无话可说了，他隔了好长时间才点了点头。如果哈利下了决心，你就很难动摇他。

大家休整了一段时间，深受折磨的奥利凡德也慢慢复原了，哈利总在花园里溜达，他很着急，但总得等赫敏的伤好一些，才能进行下一步，而且拉环也没有给他回应。

这天他正在花园里溜达来溜达去，忽然感觉额头一凉，跟伏地魔带来的火热刺痛不同，这是一种强烈的清凉感，好像当头一瓢凉水，哈利从来没有感觉过。

“我本来不想这样做，”里德尔的声音在他脑子里说话，“但我找不到你，你应该在某间保密屋里吧？下个目标是莱斯特兰奇的金库，一起吗？”

“里德尔？！”哈利冷笑了一声，“你出现的好及时！”

“那你以为我们之间有什么感情吗？人人都爱救世主？”里德尔做呕吐状，“反正我要魂器，你不跟我合作，要跟我作对吗？可是德拉蔻拜托我，我才联系你的。一句话，合作吗？我不想跟你沟通很久，不安全。”里德尔懒洋洋地说。

“合作！我这里有一只妖精，我正在说服他……”提到德拉蔻，哈利立刻变得很好说话。

“哈？妖精？卑鄙的物种。”里德尔应该是嗤笑了一声，“你一定会被妖精骗的！”

“我们约个时间详谈。”里德尔可以信任，毕竟他们也合作过几次了，结果都还算成功。

哈利正在思考，赫敏来传话，说拉环要见他们。

妖精在最小的卧室里面，他已经恢复的差不多了，芙蓉的生骨灵十分管用。他用小眼睛盯着哈利，抛出他的要求。

“我可以帮助你们进入古灵阁，但我要那把格兰芬多的宝剑，那把真的。”拉环狡黠地看着哈利，他们只是几个小屁孩……

“不行，对不起，格兰芬多宝剑不属于我！”哈利立刻想起了里德尔的话。

“真的？”妖精轻声说，“那事情就麻烦了……”

“如果不给你格兰芬多宝剑，你就不帮我们是吗？”哈利的声音有点大，赫敏拽了拽他的袖子，暗示他闭嘴。

“我们商量商量再答复你，好吗？”赫敏看了一眼狡猾的妖精，留出转圜的余地。

“当然可以，不过要快，我觉得这里太狭窄了，我想搬去穆丽尔的大屋了……”拉环换了一个舒服的姿势躺了下去，他现在每天要芙蓉给他送饭，虽然他的骨头早就长好了。

赫敏拉着哈利出了拉环的房间，担忧地问：“你不能得罪他，只靠我们自己进不了古灵阁，我们或许可以想个办法……”

“里德尔会帮我们……”哈利低声说，他忽然感觉拉环一定在门后偷听，于是他狠狠地踹了一脚屋门，屋里果然传出稀里哗啦摔倒的声音。

哈利拉着赫敏离开了拉环的门口，他心里更不喜欢那个妖精了。

“里德尔？他居然一直没被抓住……”赫敏扬起眼睛，也不知道是忧是喜。

“是的，他说妖精很卑鄙——有一些妖精很卑鄙，”哈利看到赫敏的脸色一沉立刻改口，“你也感觉拉环不是个好人对吧？”

“那是妖精跟巫师之间多年的隔阂……”赫敏喘了口气，她也不喜欢拉环，“其实……芙蓉告诉过我，千万不要跟妖精做交易，她跟比尔都在古灵阁工作，接触很多妖精，上次我们跟拉环密谈之后，她就偷偷跟我说，妖精概念中的所有权、报酬和补偿与人类的不同，如果我们贸然定下协议，一定会吃亏。”

跟里德尔说的一样，哈利心里打定了主意：“我还是先见见里德尔吧。我会离开贝壳小屋的保密范围跟他见面，披着隐身衣应该没事。我不想拿不属于我的东西做交易，虽然邓布利多把宝剑托付给我，但它永远属于格兰芬多学院。”


	107. 103

罗恩围着哈利前前后后转了几圈，确认他从头到脚都被隐身衣盖着了，才点了点头，两人这一年都长高了不少，曾经带着三人夜游的隐身衣，现在也只能盖住一个人了。

“小心点，感觉不对就藏起来，”赫敏担心地说，“穿着隐身衣幻影移形，他们就抓不住你了。”

哈利点点头，他这次是打着送奥利凡德和卢娜她们去穆丽尔姨婆家的名义出门的，回来的时候趁机跟里德尔见面。

拉环最近一直忙于窃听三人组的谈话，他以骨头还疼为理由，没有离开贝壳小屋，看着哈利消失在隐身衣下面，他紧张地咬住了指甲。

一路小心翼翼地前行，好在不太远，哈利把卢娜她们送去了穆丽尔姨婆家，他刚进门就被卢平一把抱住：“唐克斯生了，是个男孩——哈利，你愿意当教父吗？”

刚刚进门的唐克斯先生立刻捂住脸抽泣起来，他被抓的日子里最担心的就是女儿和她肚子里的孩子。

“教父？我吗？”哈利愣了一下，觉得这辈份有点怪异，但还是点点头，“当然，我愿意。”

“他叫做泰德，他头发可以变色……”卢平又去用拥抱了唐克斯先生，他快乐的简直像飘在空中。

随后，卢平去别的地方报喜去了，韦斯莱夫妇搂住哈利不停询问他和罗恩赫敏的近况，哈利只是说不能说，他不想久留，匆匆披上隐身衣离开了。金妮靠在二楼栏杆上看着他匆匆来去，叹了口气。

哈利也很想跟他们好好聊一聊，但时间不允许。

来到了约定地点，里德尔已经到了，他不知道从哪里冒了出来，摇摇手跟他打了个招呼。

哈利小心翼翼地脱掉了隐身衣，这地方视野开阔，周围施了麻瓜驱逐咒，所以周围一个人也没有。。

收集了不少魂器的里德尔看起来比之前帅多了，整个人像散发着圣光，怪不得当初有人誓死追随他，他现在看上去就像神之子。

“我看到了你失望的脸，”里德尔坏笑，“以为会见到你的小情人吗？”

“她还好吗？我们逃走她没有受到牵连吧？”哈利没有否认里德尔的说法，他当然想见她。

“不用担心，你们都死了她也不会死，我可跟普照天下的救世主不一样，我护短。”里德尔嘲弄地歪歪头，我的食死徒我罩着。

“那就好，”哈利并没有如里德尔想象的那样生气，他甚至松了一口气，“现在说说你的计划？”

“你有妖精但不好用，我有贝拉特里克斯，很好用。”里德尔露出奇怪的笑容，“在我的记忆里我不认识她，但她无疑是我的狂热粉丝，她一定乐意给我帮忙。”

“你是说……”哈利睁大眼睛，你是要用色诱术吗？

“你的想法很危险，波特先生，”里德尔一眼就看出了哈利的想法，“一个混淆咒，她就会亲吻我的袍角。”

“听上去你不需要我们就能成功，”哈利承认自己跟里德尔之间差距太大。

“我需要有人跟贝拉特里克斯一起去古灵阁，”里德尔跟现在这个事必躬亲，累的半死的伏地魔不一样，他不喜欢亲自动手，“之后的事情你跟我的高级秘书谈吧。”里德尔挥了一下魔杖。

过了好久好久，德拉蔻才从空气冒出来，她头发还是湿的：“搞什么？说了没事不要召唤我，好烦……哎呀，哈利！”她开心地扑进哈利怀里，“想你了！”

“真恶心。”里德尔笑眯眯的吐槽完就幻影移形了，他其实还挺愿意看这一对敌对阵营的小情侣“恶心”的，他们给他展示了生活的温情脉脉而不是冷酷残杀。

坐在绿色的山岗上，不远处是汹涌的大海，两个人罩在隐身衣下面小声地说话，哈利揉搓着德拉蔻的肩膀，觉得她闻起来又甜又香，很想咬一口。

“我会跟着贝拉一起去古灵阁，以防万一。”德拉蔻说，“里德尔会在古灵阁外面接应我们，我们要是失败了，他至少能救我们。”

“他大约只会救你。”哈利咬咬她的手指，笑着说。

“我再去救你们。”她温柔地看着他，他咬的并不疼，只是在展示占有欲。

“原来你是救世主的救世主。”哈利作恍然大悟状，“失敬失敬！”

“这你可说对了……”她去咬他的脖子 。爱你呀，就怎么看你都可爱，就是无时无刻想亲亲蹭蹭摸摸你。

贝壳小屋里赫敏一直坐立不安地在看时间，直到哈利推门走进来她才松了一口气。

“天啊，你去了那么久，我真怕《预言家日报》送来头版就是你被捕了。”赫敏捂住脸坐到沙发上。

罗恩递了杯水给哈利，看着他脖子上衣领遮不住的红色痕迹，开始嘲笑他：“你是跟里德尔激情一刻了吗？为什么跟他见面你脖子上有草莓？”

“在哪里？让我看看，让我看看！”赫敏立刻跳了起来，哈利捂着脖子就跑。

眼角瞄到拉环又躲在角落偷听，哈利走过去：“不好意思，我不会把格兰芬多宝剑给你，因为它不属于我。既然合作不成了，我们会想其它方法的，还是谢谢你。”

没看错，妖精的眼里立刻闪烁出恶毒的光，他狠狠地盯着哈利，一句话也没说，转身上楼了。

心里忽然有些不安，但哈利还是把罗恩和赫敏叫到一起，施了一个“闭耳塞听”，给他们讲了一下里德尔和德拉蔻的意思。

“他说混淆咒？”赫敏扬起眉毛，“一定是夺魂咒，他肯定要对贝拉特里克斯用夺魂咒。。”

哈利点点头：“但现在不是计较不可饶恕咒的时候，如果必要，我也会用。”但肯定没有里德尔的魔咒水平高。

“里德尔真厉害，我们东躲西藏，他好像天天都在郊游。”罗恩羡慕地说。

“我们要不要也留一个人在外面接应？”赫敏看着罗恩，罗恩看着赫敏，然后两个人一起看哈利。

“我看你们俩都不想留下接应，我更不想，留谁在外面都没什么用。一起去吧，我们没有里德尔那样一个人也可以力挽狂澜的能力。”哈利笑起来，格兰芬多的勇敢他们都不缺。

这天他们起的很早，黑色夜空中还挂着闪烁着微光的星星，海水一遍遍冲击着峭壁，草地上湿漉漉的，沾湿了他们的鞋袜。哈利已经提前告诉了比尔芙蓉他们要离开，让他们不用起来。

三个人手拉手幻影移形来到了熟悉的对角巷，街道很破败，街上冷冷清清的没有一个人，赫敏帮罗恩和自己改变了外貌，哈利躲在隐身衣下面，等在翻倒巷附近。

晨雾里走出一个高挑的女人，黑色的长发垂在身后轻轻地摇晃，要不是德拉蔻跟在她身边，哈利不会觉得贝拉特里克斯有什么异样，她高傲地看着跟她恭敬地打招呼的人，哼了一声，没有回答。

戴着一顶巨大的女巫帽，德拉蔻把脸藏在帽檐的阴影里，她看到了赫敏和罗恩，走了过来。

“是特兰斯瓦尼亚的客人吗？”她说，这是他们之前约好的暗号。

“是的，我们来参观黑魔王的新政权。”赫敏的口音里带上了外国腔，“莱斯特兰奇夫人，久仰大名。”

“你好，”贝拉伸出两根手指与赫敏握手，似乎担心弄脏自己似的，她似乎有点疑惑为什么外国人会跟她一起去古灵阁，但又提不出任何问题。

很快，他们走到了古灵阁的大理石台阶下面，大门两侧穿制服的妖精已经换成了两个巫师，各持一根细长的金棒。

“诚实探测器，这种仪器会探测到隐藏魔咒以及暗藏的魔法物件。”德拉蔻低声说，这时来了一个哈利眼熟食死徒跟贝拉说话，她只好闭上了嘴。

“莱斯特兰奇夫人，马尔福小姐，你们同时出现真让我惊讶，我听说你们忙着抓哈利波特，忙得不得了，”那个食死徒说，他穿着绣花的精致斗篷，应该是纯血世家里不知道谁家的人。

“特拉弗斯先生真有趣，你对我们的工作感兴趣可以加入，我下次禀告黑魔王一声。”德拉蔻冷冷地说。

特拉弗斯赶紧拒绝，急匆匆地通过了守卫进入了古灵阁，德拉蔻走到守卫，哈利趁此机会给守卫用了混淆咒。

“我们刚刚已经查过了，”罗恩说，那几个守卫挠了挠头，想了想走开了。

长长的柜台后面，妖精们坐在高凳上，接待当天的第一批顾客。

“我要去我的金库。”贝拉特里克斯说，晃了晃她的魔杖和钥匙。

“我们立刻安排，”看来莱斯特兰奇家族也是大客户，妖精们一点都不敢怠慢。很快他们就指定了一个年纪很大的妖精，带领贝拉他们去金库。

那个妖精带着一个叮当作响的小布包，“请跟我来吧，莱斯特兰奇夫人，”那他恭恭敬敬地从凳子上跳下来，“我带您去您的金库。”

“等等——” 另一个妖精急忙绕过柜台跑了过来。 “我们有指示，”他说，同时向贝拉鞠了一躬，“请原谅，莱斯特兰奇夫人。关于莱斯特兰奇的金库，我们得到过特殊的指示……”

“我一定要看，”贝拉懒洋洋地说：“里面的的东西很重要，我知道，所以我要检查一下。”

妖精们互相看了几眼，都不想得罪贝拉，最终点了点头。


	108. 104

妖精恭恭敬敬带着他们穿过一扇门走进了粗糙的石廊，里面有燃烧的火把照明。

“他们嘀嘀咕咕说什么？是不是怀疑我们了？”罗恩紧张地小声跟赫敏说。

“有什么可怀疑的？这是莱斯特兰奇夫人本人啊。”赫敏瞪了他一眼，指了指贝拉。

来到了铁路旁，妖精开始操纵小推车。贝拉，德拉蔻，赫敏和罗恩都上车之后，哈利发现自己没有位置了，他想了想，毫不犹豫地一屁股坐到了德拉蔻腿上。

没想到哈利会把屁股坐在自己大腿上，“天啊……”德拉蔻惊叫了一声，看到妖精的眼睛转了过来立刻改口，“这里的保护措施真完善。”

“这位小姐，真正的保护措施您还没看到呢。”妖精得意地说。

启动小推车费了点时间，妖精有些疑惑，这几位客人看上去都不胖，为什么这车这么重？

此时，身后大厅传来叫喊声，德拉蔻回头看，似乎有不少人向着这边跑来，吵吵嚷嚷的。她抽出魔杖，指着面前的妖精，“灵魂出窍”她说。

妖精的眼神立刻空白了，小推车猛然启动，速度越来越快，开始沿着迷宫似的甬道拐来拐去，把吵杂的声音甩在身后。向下冲，向地底深处冲去，咔哒咔哒的车声让哈利什么也听不见，他只好伸手捏了捏德拉蔻表示疑问。

伸手掀开隐身衣，德拉蔻钻了进来，“我们露馅儿啦，妖精们追来了。”她趴在哈利耳边说，“一会儿只能见机行事了。”

虽然有点惊慌，但哈利想到赫敏和罗恩现在看不到他们，立刻低头亲了亲德拉蔻的嘴唇，他还想干点别的，结果此时小推车冲过了一道瀑布，把几个人都淋的湿透。

小推车猛地一斜，向一旁倒去，贝拉面不改色地挥舞了一下魔杖，小推车立刻正了过来，然后慢慢停下了。

“古灵阁的服务越来越差了。”贝拉生气地说，里德尔的夺魂咒很高级，贝拉还保有危机意识，咒语也用的一点不差。

可赫敏和罗恩已经恢复了原貌，哈利一把扯掉湿漉漉的隐身衣，他和德拉蔻也湿透了。

“刚刚一定是防贼瀑布，”赫敏一边说一边给众人用速干咒，“它会洗掉所有的魔咒，所有的魔法伪装！他们知道有人闯入古灵阁！他们已经启动了防卫装置！”

“怎么会？”罗恩疑惑地说，“我们的计划很完美啊。”

“现在别说这个了，我们先进金库。”德拉蔻用魔杖指挥着她手里的妖精，那妖精开始领着他们向前走。

转过一个拐角，“真正的保护措施”出现在他们眼前，虽然有思想准备，但它还是让所有的人猛然止住了脚步。

一条巨大的火龙拴在前面的地上，阻止人们接近那里四五个最深的金库。它的眼睛是浑浊的粉红色，看不见东西，两条后腿都戴着沉重的镣铐，巨龙朝他们转过丑陋的脑袋，发出一声让石头都发抖的巨吼，张开大口喷出一股烈火。

火焰几乎喷到他们，“去，带我们过去。”德拉蔻推了推妖精。

妖精拿出了丁当片，摇起来发出响亮而清脆的丁当声，就像小铁锤砸在铁砧上，妖精把它们发给大家，在前面带领他们走向金库。

巨龙对这个声音很恐惧，它向后退去，鼻子里冒出熄火的烟雾。

来到了金库门口，妖精把手掌按在大门上，金库门立刻开了，门里从地面到天花板塞满了金币和金酒杯、银盔甲、长着脊刺或垂着翅膀的各种奇异动物的毛皮，装在宝瓶里的魔药，还有一个仍然戴着王冠的头盖骨。

“除了目标不要碰任何东西，”德拉蔻大声说，“他们添加了烈火咒和复制咒，任何东西你们碰到后都会灼烧和复制，但是复制品毫无价值，只是防贪婪的盗贼，如果你们继续触摸财宝，最终会被金子压死。”

可惜一个金酒杯已经从赫敏手上掉了下来，变成了数十个满地乱滚，一个跌落的金杯碰到了罗恩的脚，烫得他跳了起来，鞋子被炙热的金属烧掉了一块，而原地又迸出了二十多个金酒杯。

“只用眼睛看！”哈利说，“记住，杯子很小，是金的，上面刻着一只獾，有两个柄——”

可是不碰到任何东西是不可能的，哈利自己也弄得一大堆金加隆瀑布似的洒落在地上，跟金酒杯混在一起，铺满了地面，现在几乎没有地方落脚了。炽热的金子散发着高温，整个金库感觉就像个火炉。

“爬到我背上，”哈利背起无处下脚的德拉蔻，罗恩也把赫敏背了起来。

只有贝拉很轻松，这是她家的金库，一切魔咒对她都不起作用，她站在那里发呆，德拉蔻想了想，问她：“贝拉，赫奇帕奇的金杯在哪？”

“在那呢，”贝拉笑嘻嘻地往最高处一指，“黑魔王最信任我，把金杯给了我……嘻嘻……”

小金杯在架子的最顶层闪着光，离地面足足有五六米，哈利顿时后悔没带飞天扫帚来。

“见鬼，怎么才能上到那儿而不碰到任何东西？”罗恩急得大叫。

“贝拉，把金杯拿给我。”德拉蔻试着指挥贝拉，可她瞥了她一眼，一动也不动。

“金杯飞来。”赫敏挥舞着魔杖，也毫无效果。

这时金库门外传来巨龙的咆哮，脚步声和丁当声越来越响。他们被困住了， 那扇门是出去的唯一通道，然而似乎有一群妖精正在靠近。大家面面相觑，都一脸惊恐。

“倒挂金钟！”德拉蔻从哈利背上跳下来，用魔杖一指他，哈利立刻头下脚上倒挂在屋顶，就在金杯旁边。

“用隐身衣包住你的手去拿金杯，”德拉蔻喊。

可是哈利飞起来的时候碰到了一副银盔甲，复制品迸发出来，像一具具白热的身体充满了狭小的空间。

“好烫！”赫敏和罗恩痛得大叫，德拉蔻脑袋上的大巫师帽帽檐一伸，居然给她撑出一小块空间，德拉蔻伸手把赫敏拉进安全区，两个女孩挤在一起。

“水火不侵”赫敏大叫，但罗恩碰到的东西已经开始无穷复制，把金库挤的满满的。

“我拿到了！”此时哈利已经抓到了金杯，而丁当声也到了门外。

“对我用夺魂咒，赫敏，快点，他们要开门了。”德拉蔻对赫敏说，“我不能跟你们走，我跟贝拉要留下。”

“不，太危险了，德拉蔻，你跟我们逃吧。”赫敏摇头。

“我不能，我爸爸妈妈还在马尔福庄园，”德拉蔻抓住赫敏的魔杖放在自己额头，“一定要狠心，把我当成贝拉，快！”

金库的门开了，早就挤不下的金银财宝像山洪爆发一样涌了出去，哈利看到拉环跟妖精们站在一起，用细长的手指指着他：“看，哈利波特，我说了，哈利波特要来盗窃古灵阁！”

呸！因为没有答应他的条件，所以他就出卖了他们？哈利对着拉环狠狠地丢出一个恶咒。

大家都被滚烫的金币洪水冲的东倒西歪，丁当声一停，火龙立刻喷出一口烈焰，烧的妖精们四散奔逃。

赫敏眼睛一亮，她指着火龙的脚镣大喊“力松劲泄”，脚镣断开了，“大家快上龙的后背，我们能逃出去的。”

几个人趴在龙背上，狂暴的瞎龙所向披靡。哈利左看右看：“德拉蔻呢？”

“她说要留下，”赫敏紧张地抿抿嘴，“要我给她用夺魂咒。”

哈利猛地回过头，看到德拉蔻站在贝拉身边，她头上的大女巫帽分外醒目，她面无表情地站在那里，一动也不动。巨龙带着哈利越走越远，终于，德拉蔻从他的视线里消失了。

巨龙挤开了古灵阁的大门，蹒跚着走进了对角巷，在人们的尖叫声中腾空而起。

马尔福庄园里，拉环和几个妖精战战兢兢地跪在伏地魔的脚边，贝拉和德拉蔻还没从夺魂咒里清醒，在别的房间接受治疗。

红色蛇眼盯着妖精：“他们偷走了什么？”

“那个男孩和他的两个同伙，偷走了一个……一个小金杯……主人……”拉环战战兢兢地说，“是我通知了守卫……”

发出愤怒与不相信的尖叫声，伏地魔发狂了，暴怒了，这不可能是真的，不可能，没有人知道！那个男孩怎么可能发现他的秘密？ 

老魔杖猛地从空中劈下，绿光喷射而出，拉环滚到地上，死了。观看的巫师们吓得四散而逃。卢修斯马尔福拉着纳西莎拼命冲向门口，把别人都甩在后面。伏地魔的魔杖一次一次地劈下，没跑掉的都被杀死了，一个没留。

马尔福庄园有邓布利多的人？伏地魔狂怒，贝拉一步没离开庄园就中了夺魂咒？他们都该死！

血迹沾满他的脚，伏地魔独自站在死尸中，他暴跳如雷。日记本毁了，这次是金杯，那个男孩为什么会知道他的秘密？一定是邓布利多！

其它的呢？戒指呢？挂坠盒呢？魔法部的那个女人呢？还有霍格沃茨的……他必须去确认，亲自去确认，还得警告斯内普，那个男孩或许会回去，但他不会告诉斯内普原因。信任贝拉特里克斯和马尔福就是重大的失误，他们的愚蠢和大意不是证明了相信别人是多么不明智吗？

伏地魔握紧魔杖，走出马尔福大宅，幻影移形了。

里德尔笑嘻嘻地坐在草地上，把他看到的事情告诉哈利，其实哈利自己也通过额头的疤痕看到一些，两相印证，里德尔没有说谎。

“你的魔咒真不错，格兰杰，”里德尔对赫敏点点头，“大家现在都相信贝拉和德拉蔻都被控制了，你让我对泥……有点改观了。”他最终还是没说出那个词，他的想法改变了很多，尤其是为了让灵魂回到他身上，他真心地忏悔了。赫敏看着里德尔充满魅力的脸，忽然觉得有点脸红。

拿起金杯，里德尔双手做祷告状，嘴里念念有词，过了不知道多久，有什么东西从金杯里漫出来，融入了他的身体，里德尔似乎又闪亮了一些，而金杯的颜色一下子暗淡了下去。

“这个杯子没用了，你们带回霍格沃茨吧。”里德尔把赫奇帕奇的金杯丢给哈利，“现在就回霍格沃茨吧，我想，他的怒火最终一定会指向那里，就算为了老麦格，你们也要回去。”


	109. 105

麦格教授要是知道自己在年轻黑魔王的心里还有一席之地，一定会感动的晕过去。

“所以，提前安排接应，哈利他们近日会到霍格沃茨，别让他们落到食死徒手里。”画像里的邓布利多正在交代工作 ，斯内普站在一旁默默地记录，麦格坐在旁边的凳子上一脸疑惑。

“邓布利多是不是没死啊？”麦格轻声问斯内普，她感觉邓布利多还是校长，还在发号施令，“我老觉得你们有什么事瞒着我。”

摸了摸鼻子，斯内普摇摇头：“邓布利多一向与众不同，画像特别活泼也是正常。”

“唉，邓布利多不在这里也好，否则卡罗兄妹肯定会变着法儿折磨学生用来威胁他。”麦格叹了一口气，她总为自己没办法保护那些孩子们感到自责。

角落里传来冷笑，跟邓布利多长着同样蓝眼睛的阿不福思满脸的不屑：“你觉得他们能威胁到阿不思？真是可笑，我哥哥会我行我素，绝不会被谁动摇，他有‘更伟大的利益’时一贯如此。”

画像上的邓布利多顿时一脸悲伤，斯内普找了个理由把阿不福思赶回了猪头酒吧，拜托麦格去厨房让家养小精灵给有求必应屋里的学生们再准备些吃的喝的。

他坐在校长座位上，累的皱起眉头。

还没等他闭上眼睛休息一会儿，他的双面镜又亮了，卢修斯马尔福憔悴的脸出现在那头：“西弗勒斯，德拉蔻闯祸了，虽然是夺魂咒，但毕竟她帮助哈利波特偷走了金杯，黑魔王一定对她很不满，再住在家里太不安全了，我们想让她回霍格沃茨，你可以保护她，对吗？”

“或许霍格沃茨也并不安全，”斯内普说，“但至少比在黑魔王眼皮下面好一些， 你让她来吧。”

“那我让她立刻动身，拜托你了，西弗勒斯。”卢修斯叹了口气，关闭了双面镜。

真奇怪，凤凰社们死走逃亡，食死徒们一样活的很糟，这叫什么？两败俱伤？斯内普摇摇头，离开校长室，向着斯莱特林地窖走去，他要安排一下德拉蔻，必要的时候把她的房间锁起来。

哈利三人刚刚幻影移形到霍格莫德就触发了啸叫咒，食死徒们立刻放出了摄魂怪，还好阿不福思警惕性很高，放出来自己的守护神来给他们打掩护。

“这里只有我一个人！你们喝多了还是眼瞎了？”他冲着食死徒们大叫，还指望着在他酒吧里喝到烈酒买到禁药的坏蛋们，挥挥手表示这次算了。

阿不福思气哼哼地把哈利他们带到楼上，他的卧室很小，壁炉上方挂着一幅很大的油画，画上是一个金发的姑娘茫然而温柔地望着屋内。

给他们拿了一些吃的，阿不福思毫不客气地劝哈利赶紧离开，逃离霍格沃茨，逃离英国，逃到海外躲起来。

“可是，邓布利多交给我的任务，他想要……”哈利很奇怪地阿不福思为什么喜欢跟邓布利多对着干。

“我哥哥想要的东西多了，在他贯彻他的宏伟计划时，人们经常受到伤害，有多少我哥哥非常关心的人最后下场可悲，还不如他当初不管他们呢。离开吧，哈利，忘记我哥哥和他那些巧妙的计划，你不欠他任何东西。”阿不福思冷冷地说。

“或许我不欠邓布利多，但我欠另一个人很多，”哈利轻声说，“为了她，我非做不可。”能光明正大拥抱她的世界，他要亲手去争取。

“你这脑子可以去做食死徒了，你怎么不明白呢？唉……”阿不福思摇着头叹息，“好吧，你们吃完，我带你们去霍格沃茨。”

哈利和罗恩埋头狂吃，赫敏小心翼翼地跟阿不福思打听阿莉安娜的事，阿不福思立刻怨气冲天地打开了话匣子，他大约很久都没跟人倾诉过了：“丽塔斯基特在胡说。阿莉安娜并不是哑炮，她六岁时，在花园里变魔法，遭到三个麻瓜男孩的袭击，他们做的事情把她毁了，她再也没有恢复正常，她大部分时间很温柔，但有时候很危险。我母亲去世后，阿不思留在家里照顾阿莉安娜，认识了格林德沃，格林德沃想要带我哥哥离开，我跟他争执起来，我中了他的钻心咒……阿莉安娜可能是想来帮忙，但她不能受刺激……我不知道究竟是我们中间谁干的，谁都有可能……她死了。”

说到最后一句，他声音哽咽了，赫敏满脸泪水，罗恩的脸色几乎和阿不福思的一样苍白。哈利只感到一阵难受：他希望自己没有听见，希望能把这件事从脑子里洗掉。

“我希望我哥哥更关心的是你而不是更伟大的利益 ，哈利，”送他们从密道进入霍格沃茨的时候， 阿不福思悲伤地说，看得出阿莉安娜的死毁了他的一生。

一路上三个人都沉默不语，赫敏似乎想劝劝哈利，罗恩有点迷茫，但哈利并不在乎阿不福思说的，利用也好，蛊惑也罢，他知道自己必须沿着既定的道路走下去，他其实并没有什么选择，从伏地魔选定他开始，他就没有选择了。

“哈利！赫敏！罗恩！”鼻青脸肿的纳威从密道里跳了出来，“天啊，我不敢相信真的是你们。”他热烈地抱了抱哈利，却把自己的伤口弄疼了。

他变化很大，那个害羞胆小的男孩不见了，他开朗地跟哈利说，他们在霍格沃茨做了很多事情来反抗卡罗兄妹，他身上的伤都是被卡罗兄妹打的，后来他们想弄死他，现在他跟很多人只能躲在有求必应屋里。

有求必应屋现在变得非常大，里面架满了帐篷，帐篷分金红，青蓝，黄黑，只是没有银绿，角落里有满满当当的大书架，还有一间盥洗室。

很多熟悉的人冒了出来，他们围着哈利惊喜地大叫，而纳威用“邓布利多军”当年那枚假加隆发出了消息——“哈利回来了，我们要开始战斗了。”

“接到消息的人会到猪头酒吧，”纳威兴奋地说，“然后进来跟我们汇合。”

而此时哈利的额头一阵阵剧痛，他看到伏地魔拿着一个空盒子，发出狂怒的大叫——他发现戒指没了。

哈利睁开眼睛，坚定地说：“神秘人很快就会来到霍格沃茨，邓布利多军们，我们的战斗会很残酷，你们一定要保护好自己，我们或许力量很渺小，但我们一定要尽所能，保护好霍格沃茨，这是我们所有人最后的家了。”

大家安静了下来，对着哈利点头，赫敏开始教大家“终极防御咒”，此时韦斯莱家双胞胎从洞口爬了出来，他们带来了很多韦斯莱笑话商店制作的黑魔法防御道具，他们身后跟着金妮，她站在角落里满眼柔情地看着哈利。

“现在大家好好休息，”哈利大声说，“一定要好好休息，都回自己的帐篷里去吧，我们明天有很多事情要做。”

几乎是习惯性的，哈利拿出活点地图看了一眼，只一眼他就移不开目光了，他看到德拉蔻马尔福的名字出现在斯莱特林地窖。天啊，德拉蔻回来了？

悄悄走到纳威身边，哈利低声问：“我想要出去的话，有什么密道吗？”

“那个小碗橱可以通到外面，但每次通向的地方不一样，你要去哪里？”纳威奇怪地问。

“去确认一件事。”哈利拉出了隐身衣，钻进了碗橱，里面的墙壁居然是软的，他像是陷进了一个松软的大面包，等他出现在走廊，身后的墙壁又变硬了。

运气还不错，走廊上空无一人，他来到了二楼，很熟悉的桃金娘的盥洗室门口，哈利推门走了进去，里面还是一样满地都是脏水。

“嗨，桃金娘，”哈利敲了敲隔间的门，“可以帮个忙吗？”

斯莱特林公共休息室他进不去，但幽灵能进去。

坐在盥洗室的马桶上，哈利觉得度日如年，希望德拉蔻没什么事，但她为什么不在家里？难道马尔福家出了什么事吗？

好像过了很久，又好像只是十分钟，盥洗室的门开了，苍白得像纸片一样的少女站在门口，她的脸色比身上的丝绸睡衣还要苍白，哈利冲过去把她抱在怀里，她比上次见面还要瘦。

哈利顿时知道发生了什么，心里一阵巨痛：“天啊，他惩罚你了？钻心剜骨？”

当然了，谁也没有逃过，包括贝拉，德拉蔻趴在哈利怀里，但他们至少还活着，毕竟他们还有点用处。她想起马尔福家客厅里满地的死尸，地上的鲜血足足有一厘米厚，妖精们死的最惨，满地残骸。

“没有，哈利，没有，我很好，家里乱糟糟的，所以来霍格沃茨住几天。”她微笑地抬起头，“去我宿舍吧，我现在住在单独的宿舍里。”

德拉蔻居然住在斯内普教授的隔壁，看得出有特殊待遇，门口的保护咒闪着火花。

德拉蔻刚关上门，斯内普就出现在门口，他敲了敲门：“你刚刚去哪了？”他冷冷地问，“没事不要到处乱跑。”

“盥洗室，”德拉蔻把门开了个小缝儿，“要是没事，教父我要睡觉了。”

扫了一眼室内很正常，斯内普哼了一声，转身离开了，哈利在隐身衣里大气都不敢喘，直到德拉蔻把门锁住。

“你回来干什么？”她去泡茶，“霍格沃茨里的魂器早就没有了，我送给里德尔了。”

“我想保护这里，”哈利从身后搂住她，怀里的腰细的快要没了，“我不想他玷污霍格沃茨。”


	110. 105.5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 车章

哈利闻到她身上的青苹果香味，虽然变得很清淡，但依旧好闻：“你有吃东西吗？瘦的快要变成骷髅了。”他不客气地伸手摸了摸她本来也就一般的乳量，嗯哼，好惨，退化为小学生了。

“天天看那些妖魔鬼怪，实在没有胃口。”德拉蔻被他捏的喘了一声，转身搂住哈利的脖子，“所以？你今天要睡在这里吗？本骷髅今晚借给你啃啃。”

“为什么又骂我是狗，我们现在是骨头与狗吗？而且这句话应该我来说吧？”哈利一把把她抱了起来，走向一旁的小床，“为什么这么主动？”

“嗯？主动也不行吗？啊啊啊，你别咬我啊！疼疼疼……”德拉蔻的睡衣掉在地上，哈利张嘴就在她窄窄的肩膀上咬了一口，拆解她入腹的念头又在他心里蠢蠢欲动。

在她肩膀上留下一个圆圆的牙印，哈利抬起眼睛亮晶晶地看着她，去咬她的下巴：“说实话，是不是觉得我跟神秘人的战斗凶多吉少？”

“但你总有些奇怪的运气的，”德拉蔻用手指戳戳他的脸，“我也想祈祷一些奇迹，或者……”她伸手扯开他的衣服，把身体贴在他同样柔软的肌肤上，舒服的叹了一口气，这样的抱抱好舒服。

“或者什么？”他想到了一些什么，坏笑了起来，沿着她纤细的脖子留下一串向下的吻痕，“留下希望的种子？

“哈哈，那就要看你努不努力了，”德拉蔻大口喘着气弓起身子，柔软的尖端在他舌头的挑逗下硬了起来。

可总是有人来给激情时刻煞风景。“嘻嘻嘻嘻……哦，天啊，我要流鼻血了，我有多少年没看到哈利的屁股了？”桃金娘从空中伸出一个头，“从三强争霸战之后就没看到过了。你们俩继续，不要在意我，其实我想说，哈利的屁股真不错，是我在霍格沃茨见过的……第二，第三……好吧，第二漂亮的屁股。”

“桃金娘！！！私人活动，谢绝参观，谢谢你对我屁股的谬赞！”哈利一把拉起旁边的隐身衣，把两人盖住了。

“哎呀，小气鬼！”桃金娘的手指穿过隐身衣，“欺负幽灵的行为很坏！”

德拉蔻在哈利怀里笑的颤抖，伸手在他屁股上捏了捏：“我一定要记住这个称赞，二美屁股！”

“哼，笑吧，笑吧，一会儿就让你哭。”哈利的舌头一路下滑，可怜德拉蔻瘦的小肚子都凹了下去，实在没地方下嘴，他怜悯地在她大腿上留下一个牙印，用力分开她的腿。

“不吃饭还有这个湿度，我就默认你很想我了。”哈利用手指在她花朵上滑动，让她听发出的声音。德拉蔻的耳朵红了起来，她的确很想他，从桃金娘告诉她哈利也在霍格沃茨，她想的就是躺在他身下，让他狠狠地艹她。

“啊啊啊，”她小声的叫，抓紧他的头发，“好棒，天啊，哈利，天啊……”

用舌头勾勒了一圈她的形状，哈利狠狠地舔着她粉红的敏感，手指在她的入口按揉着，在她多次抗议后，才浅浅地探进去一点儿。

“不够，不够，”德拉蔻摇着头，弓起身子迎合着他，“深一些，哈利，啊，别这样，我要……”

“你真吵，我得把你的嘴堵上，”哈利换了个姿势，反身趴到德拉蔻的身上，把他的坚硬凑在她嘴边，“来，宝贝，你的糖来了，好好舔。”

德拉蔻把他含在嘴里还没开始想他哪里比较敏感，她的快感就来了，他直接塞了最长的两根手指在她深处搅动着，同时舔着她翘起来的小豆豆。痛感和快感同时击中了她，德拉蔻呜咽着吸紧嘴唇，只是这一会儿，她感觉就快要高潮了。

“忍了很久了是吗？这么敏感……”哈利搅动着她的内壁，她刚刚高潮了，痉挛的身体差点把他的手甩出去，但哈利狠狠压住了她，在她敏感的内部继续摸索着，“我似乎摸到了你的子宫口？这个是吗？你的长度好短，你怎么容纳我的？我明显比我的手指要长不少。啊，难道会变长的吗？”他还想往里面加手指，可是她实在容纳不下。

“呸……我怎么会知道……禽兽，不要说了！”德拉蔻从极乐中刚刚缓过来，呼吸还有些散乱，她用小虎牙戳戳哈利柔软的顶端，手指顺着他的性器向后滑，“你再对我做乱七八糟的事情，我就爆了你。”

“天啊，我们想到一起去了，你愿意吗？当然你的小洞非常好，我完全没有玩够，但……新的玩法也不错，我们要不要试试？”哈利同样坏笑着去摸她的后穴。

“啊啊啊……不要，不要，会疼死的。”德拉蔻尖叫起来，你的那么粗！

逗她虽然很有趣，但哈利早就忍不住了，他把手指从她身体里拿出来，摆了一个正常的体位，狠狠地插了进去，她虽然已经湿透了，但哈利的风格实在很粗暴，德拉蔻的手指立刻陷入了他的肩膀，哭了出来。

她越哭叫求饶，哈利就越兴奋，他看着她又想推开他又想抓住他的的表情，操干的更加凶狠了，德拉蔻的小床发出不堪重负的声音，吱嘎作响，好像马上就要塌了。哈利用力地撞着她，研磨着她娇嫩的宫口，那里渐渐松软了起来，欢迎他操得更深入一些。

开始她的确没办法完全容纳他的长度，但在他不断的努力下，他最终全部挤了进去，每一下都全部插入，他的囊袋打在她的穴口，跟抽插的淫靡声音混杂在一起，德拉蔻又哭又叫，她的快感超过了痛感，她喜欢他在里面，喜欢他的粗暴，这种撕碎她再糅合起来的性爱，她爱死了。

“趴下，对，把屁股翘起来，德拉蔻，你真的很棒，看你的水流下来了，”哈利抱着她换了一个姿势，手指捏住她挺翘的乳尖，毫不客气地揉搓着，“高潮了几次？你在你的床单上画了这么多圆圈，我们今晚怎么睡？所以你们斯莱特林住在水下面，是因为水多吗？”

“所以你们格兰芬多没有水，”德拉蔻闭上眼睛吸了口气，用屁股去撞他，“很干？你试过？”

“干？！”他去舔她的耳朵，“你一个我就够了，吃不饱的小毒蛇。不吃饭，就多吃点我吧！”

他连续猛烈的撞击让她说不出话来，只能发出断断续续的哽咽，猛烈的快感让她连趴着都撑不住身子，只好平平地趴在床单上，手指几乎抓破了床单，任由他在她身体上胡作非为。

就在两人都快要到达顶点的时候，门口忽然传来斯内普的声音：“德拉蔻，你在屋里干什么？为什么床一直响？”

生生地把呻吟憋在嗓子眼里，德拉蔻吓坏了，他们居然忘了用静音的魔咒，而且斯内普就住在隔壁。她咬住嘴唇，使劲拍了拍哈利，示意他轻点。

“额……我……我睡不着，在做运动！”德拉蔻结结巴巴地说，逗得哈利无声大笑，又开始深深浅浅地欺负她。

“对不起，教父，我在床上做仰卧起坐……我这就停下！”德拉蔻又窘迫又控制不住快感，身体里绞得更紧，舒服得哈利皱起眉头，使劲咬住她的脖子。

“不要半夜运动，赶快睡觉！”斯内普冷冷地喊，回房间里了，一边走一边撇嘴，现在的孩子脑子里都有坑。

挥舞了一下魔杖，隔住声音，哈利哈哈大笑：“会说谎的小嘴巴，你做的很好呀，”他拉起她软绵绵的身体搂在怀里，更深地插进她身体里，“跟我一起仰卧起坐啊，我们好好做运动！”

她想揍他，可惜既没有力气，也动不了，她颤抖地夹紧他，哭得说不出话来。

最后他狠狠地抱住她，他的顶端顶进她的宫口，猛烈地迸发出来，那些滚烫的“种子”冲进她温暖的最深处，烫的她一阵阵颤抖。

德拉蔻忽然有一种很深刻的感觉，她猛地捂住小腹，有一些事情在她体内发生了，她从今以后必须好好珍视自己生命，那是魔法都无法解释的奇迹。

两人抱在一起，气喘吁吁地亲吻，德拉蔻把手放在自己的小腹上，他的液体留在她深处，两人都累的不想去洗漱，她轻笑了一下，随便吧，她要他的孩子，就算明天是一片黑暗，她也要。

两个人沉入黑甜的梦境，德拉蔻梦见一条闪着红金色泽的小蛇，顺着她的腿蜿蜒地爬上她的腰。


	111. 106

哈利很想留在德拉蔻这里过夜，不过他知道自己如果一晚上不回有求必应屋大家一定会担心，毕竟他跟纳威说只是出来“确认一件事”。

现在这件事“确认”完了，他也该回去了。

“我得回有求必应屋去，你就好好休息吧，”他摸了摸她汗湿的头发，德拉蔻已经昏昏欲睡，她实在没力气了。

“如果伏地魔来了，你就找个地方躲起来，”他轻轻地说，“多你一个不多，少你一个不少，斯莱特林明哲保身这一点起码你懂吧？”

“好。”德拉蔻把眼睛闭上了，翻了个身背对他，她想哭，她可以躲开，但哈利是躲不开的，

终究要有这么一场。

她的铂金发披散在床上，哈利伸手摸了一下，手感真好，他站起来披上隐身衣离开了她的宿舍。

卡塔一声门关上了，德拉蔻咬住被子，缩成一团。

哈利刚走了几步就遇上了卡罗兄妹，他们抓住了一个夜游的学生，不对，那是金妮。她这个时候应该在有求必应屋才对，怎么会出现在走廊上？

“韦斯莱家的小杂种？我记得你应该是趁着假期逃走了，怎么会又出现在霍格沃茨？你怎么进来的？！”阿莱克托卡罗用魔杖指着金妮，露出狞笑。

“我是霍格沃茨的学生，我出现在这里有什么不对？你这个没人要的丑驼子，快放开我。”金妮毫不示弱地骂了回去，她想出来找哈利，结果没走几步就被卡罗兄妹抓住了。

“哈哈，你美？”阿莱克托气的脸都扭曲了，她用力用魔杖扎着金妮的脸，“我会让你好好美美的，钻……”

“昏昏倒地！”哈利立刻挥出魔咒，阿莱克托立刻向前扑倒，重重地摔倒在地，昏了过去。

阿莱克托的哥哥阿米库斯立刻躲在了金妮身后，惊恐地挥出铁甲咒：“谁在那？混蛋，滚出来！”

哈利缩在隐身衣里一声不吭，看着阿米库斯跟没头苍蝇一样转来转去。

“是不是你这个小婊砸搞的鬼？”阿米库斯没念咒语，但挥手给了金妮一拳，哈利没想到他会用拳头，气得咬紧了牙。他现在的攻击只能打中他身前的金妮，狡猾的混蛋。

“怎么回事？你们抓住了谁？”一个低沉的声音说，斯内普从黑暗里走了出来。

“有人攻击了阿莱克托，”阿米库斯看到斯内普松了一口气，“不知道是不是这个小婊砸搞的鬼，她忽然出现在城堡，她是从哪里进来的？我想我们需要拷打！”他越说越兴奋。

斯内普点了点头，举起魔杖指着金妮。

金妮惊恐地睁大眼睛，哈利握紧魔杖，现在对面有两个人，他没有把握一击必胜。

“灵魂出窍。”斯内普杖尖一抖，魔咒飞向了阿米库斯，他的眼神立刻迷茫了起来，乖乖地把自己和阿莱克托的魔杖交给了斯内普。

“你回来了，那说明哈利波特回来了，”斯内普看着金妮，“我要去把几个院长叫起来了。瘟神回来了，霍格沃茨的平静结束了。”

他挥舞了一下魔杖，四只银色的牝鹿从他杖尖飞了出去，消失在漆黑的走廊里，他向着哈利的方向看了一眼，什么也没说，随即离开了。

金妮从阿莱克托口袋里掏出自己的魔杖，带着报复心把卡罗兄妹狠狠地捆了起来，又用一张大网紧紧裹住，拖进一个空教室。

等她出来，哈利已经脱掉隐身衣站在那了：“你自己出来太危险了，有什么必须要做的事情吗？”如果她被卡罗兄妹用了夺魂咒，那有求必应屋里的人就危险了。

“我只是有点担心你，出来找你。你去哪了？那么久都不回来。”金妮涨红了脸，低声说。

“我只是确认一件事，现在办完了。”他皱着眉头看着她，“我们回去吧。”

卡罗兄妹已经被抓，就不需要披隐身衣了，他跟金妮并肩走向有求必应屋。

在有求必应屋门前，哈利开始转圈。

“哈利，”金妮拉拉他的手，鼓足勇气说：“我一直想说，如果再不说可能就没有机会了。我一直喜欢你，从我第一次见到你开始，我们能不能……”

“谢谢你，金妮，”哈利并不惊讶，德拉蔻因为金妮可没少给他脸色看，“但我有德拉蔻了。”

“可她，可她全家都是食死徒啊！”金妮激动地说，“他们搞阴谋杀了邓布利多，你们还有什么可能？”

“不是你想的那样的，对不起，金妮。”哈利不打算再说了，他推开门，屋子里的人都睡了，里面很安静，“快休息吧，不要再想这件事了，没可能的。”

“可……”金妮还想说什么，哈利已经麻利的找到他的帐篷钻了进去，然后用魔法把帐篷门锁了起来。

他很快就睡着了，金妮这件事没有对他造成困扰，这不是什么重要的事情。他在梦里看到自己在飞，看来伏地魔正在赶来，他要抓紧时间休息。

斯内普带着四个院长开始连夜给霍格沃茨加强保护咒。

“曼德拉草现在长得正是时候。”斯普劳特教授低声说，“还有魔鬼网，在城堡几个入口放一些正好。”

“城堡的防御不可能守住很长时间的，除非我们不断加固这种防御，我会尽可能地多加强保护魔咒。”弗利维教授细声细气地说。

“石墩出动。”麦格教授挥舞着魔杖，整个走廊上的塑像和铠甲都从支架上跳了下来，拿起了武器。

斯内普跟斯拉格霍恩窃窃私语：“我们都清楚，斯莱特林有不少孩子的父母会参与这次战斗，这时候让他们做选择非常不道德，但放任不管让他们加入食死徒队伍更加不道德，归根究底，他们只是孩子。”

“我明白，”斯拉格霍恩的眼睛里第一次闪烁出属于斯莱特林的精光，“我会把那些人安全的‘保护’起来，你不用担心。”

“谢谢你，教授。”斯内普松了口气，就算他现在是校长，但偏心斯莱特林这件事，大约是永远改不了了。

第二天早晨，几个学院的孩子都接到了通知，他们穿上了旅行斗篷，聚集在礼堂，低年级的则直接被带去有求必应屋疏散了。

凤凰社的人都赶到了，甚至还有已经毕业的学生们，各个学院都有，伍德对哈利挥了挥手，安吉丽娜站在他身边，塞德里克和秋张手拉着手，看上去有些紧张。（还记得塞德里克没死吧？）甚至连局促不安的珀西也在。

“我们用了电台，”双胞胎挤到哈利身边悄声说，“收到我们电台的人，想来的都来了。”

斯莱特林少了不少学生，但还有不少人留了下来，斯拉格霍恩提前已经放出了消息，没有被“保护”起来但不愿意留下的，可以跟着低年级一起离开。

“我建议你们都离开，你们要知道，一定会有死伤。但如果够年龄，想要留下，可以留下。”麦格教授大声说，“不到年龄的请自觉疏散，疏散工作由费尔奇先生和庞弗雷女士负责监督。级长听到我的命令后，组织你们学院的学生，负责将他们井然有序地送到疏散地点。”

斯内普没有出现在大厅，他紧盯着德拉蔻，不满地看着她晨起慵懒的样子：“我已经不想责备你了，你不是小孩子了，应该知道自己在做什么。但你不能出这间房间，我会给门加一个强力的封锁咒，别试着冒险，我答应过卢修斯照顾你。”

“我会呆着这儿的。”德拉蔻点点头，“但你得给我点吃的，除非你打算饿死我。”

“自己呼唤多比吧，混蛋丫头。”斯内普锁上门走了，他的标记开始火烧火燎，伏地魔离这里很近了，他急匆匆地向校长室走去。

德拉蔻坐在桌子前把长发梳成一个马尾，她的心脏跳的很不舒服，哈利，你一定要平安。

突然，一个声音响彻了城堡，那声音高亢、冷酷、清晰，说不清是从什么地方传来的，似乎是墙壁本身发出来的，德拉蔻对这个声音很熟悉，那是伏地魔

“我知道你们在准备抵抗。你们的努力是没有用的。你们不是我的对手。我不想杀死你们。我对霍格沃茨的教授十分尊敬。我不想让巫师流血。”伏地魔说，“把哈利波特交出来，你们会得到嘉奖。”

有一瞬间，整个城堡寂静无声，所有人都恐惧地屏住了呼吸，包括德拉蔻。

不过，有人立刻在她身边狂笑出声。

“我在自嘲，你别管我。”里德尔的幻身咒失效了，他快笑的滚到地上了，“我对霍格沃茨的教授十分尊重？我不想让巫师流血？哦，你听听我说的这话，连稍微有点可信度的谎话都不肯编了，或者编不出来了，我没想把自己搞成这样的，真的。”他擦了擦笑出来的眼泪，找了一把椅子坐下了，“蛇怪夫妇回来了，他们又生了一堆孩子，穆迪我也把他带回来了，他脑子还是不太清楚，但还是嚷嚷着要去抓黑巫师，我觉得这里很适合他。”

“感觉你在帮哈利，先谢谢了。”德拉蔻笑了笑，“但你又想搞什么事？”

“只是在看热闹，”里德尔耸耸肩，意味深长地笑，“我很无聊嘛。”

“你想要拐弯抹角得到什么东西的时候总会特别迷人，就像现在这样。”德拉蔻转过身，眯着灰眼睛看着他。

“为我意乱情迷了吗？马尔福小姐？”里德尔轻佻地笑了起来，“先把你脖子上的吻痕擦一擦。”

这时，外面传来了一声巨响，整个城堡都震动了一下，德拉蔻知道，战斗开始了。


	112. 107

戈德里克山谷里爆发了剧烈的争吵。

“我不能留在这里，盖勒特，霍格沃茨受到攻击，我必须去那儿保护学生们。”邓布利多叹了口气看着搬了把凳子用极其不像话的姿势坐在门口的格林德沃。

“你已经死了，阿尔。”格林德沃瞪眼。

“那只是你的诡计。”

“可是你现在出现就是诈尸，你已经死了很久了，你现在出现如何解释之前的事情？哈利会怨恨你的。”格林德沃觉得自己的话极其有说服力。

“或许你说得对，”邓布利多走近他，若有所思地说，“我必须做一下伪装，”他伸手从格林德沃的头上拔下一根头发，“我可以用复方汤剂！”

头发所剩不多的格林德沃顿时觉得某人的头发实在是太多了，令人不适！

整个城堡都在晃动，走廊里都是急匆匆的脚步声，猫头鹰满走廊飞，画像里的人在墙上跑来跑去，盔甲们给学生们挡了恶咒倒在地上，到处都是碎玻璃，还有花瓶的碎片。

纳威协助霍普劳特教授用魔鬼网把破碎的窗户补好，恶咒打在魔鬼网上纷纷弹了回去，城堡里顿时变得黑黢黢的，弗利维教授立刻变出来几千只飘在空中的蜡烛。

“好像圣诞节啊。”卢娜拍着手说，她脸颊擦伤了，纳威立刻掏了一瓶魔药给她擦。

凤凰们躲在各个密道的出口伏击那些想要偷偷溜进城堡的食死徒，他们穿着弗雷德和乔治带来的防黑魔法的袍子和巫师帽，双胞胎故意把这些袍子染成深紫色坠着金色的星星的，大家看上去都像邓布利多。

“真过瘾啊。”弗雷德对着哈利挥手，哈利又紧张又兴奋地用活点地图看战况，哪里溜进来食死徒，就往哪里增派人手。

阿不福思抓着斯拉格霍恩的领子：“那些食死徒的崽子你藏哪里去了？他们可以用来当人质！”

“别这样，阿不福思，”哈利帮着斯拉格霍恩从阿不福思手里挣脱了出来：“你哥哥在的话，他也不会这样做的 。”

斯拉格霍恩感激地对哈利点点头，阿不福思不满地嘟囔着，大步朝另一个方向走远了。

“蛇怪出现了，但它似乎帮我们守住了几个入口。”金妮战战兢兢地跑过来说，“它居然戴了眼镜，没人死，都被石化了。”

“真是令人惊讶的访客，”哈利揉着额头，里德尔肯定来了，他正想着，站在金妮身边的唐克斯发出一阵尖叫，她几乎是箭一样的冲出去，扑进一个人的怀里。

魔眼滴溜溜地转着，老傲罗看上去精神头不错，他惊讶地摸了摸唐克斯的头：“这位美丽的小姐，我们认识吗？”

擦了擦眼泪，唐克斯大笑起来：“阿拉斯托，你活着我太高兴了！”

“美丽的小姐为我流泪，我也很高兴。”穆迪还没有完全恢复记忆，但身体已经养的差不多了。

哈利看到罗恩和赫敏的名字出现在旁边的一条走廊里，他兴冲冲地跑了过去，结果刚转过弯，就看到两人抱在一起火热地亲吻，罗恩把赫敏抱得双脚都离开了地面。

“这时间合适吗？”哈利底气不足地说，罗恩和赫敏却搂得更紧了，在那里相拥着微微摇晃，哈利提高了声音，“喂！这里正打仗呢！” 罗恩和赫敏猛地松开，但胳膊还搂着对方。

“我只是太高兴了，罗恩刚刚去厨房解放了家养小精灵们，我甚至都忘了这件事……”赫敏满脸通红地说。

哈利绷着脸大声说：“你们能不能……能不能先忍一忍？”没说完他自己先笑了，忍不了，他自己最知道了。

罗恩看着赫敏傻笑，敷衍地回答哈利。：“噢——好的——对不起——”

就是说了几句话的功夫，哈利再拿起活点地图，城堡里的局势恶化了，钻进来的食死徒变多了，墙壁和天花板抖得更厉害了，空气里灰尘弥漫，一道道绿光和红光在城堡脚下很近的地方飞射。

“食死徒带了巨人，在北面城垛。”阿不福思高声喊着。

“该死的！”哈利急忙往北面跑去，罗恩和赫敏手拉着手跟在他身后。

北面的城墙塌了一个口，哈利的心绷紧了，有人冲了进来，哈利冲着烟幕弥漫的城垛施了一个咒语，

“是我，是我！哦，天啊，哈利！”海格从缺口冲了进来，紧紧地抱了一把哈利，“我跟格洛普从山上看到了霍格沃茨出事了，立刻就来了。猜我们在路上遇上了谁？马克西姆夫人，她听到了电台，带了一些愿意支持我们的巨人来帮忙。”海格脸红红欢快地说，外面巨人和巨人正拿着石兽互殴，高大的马克西姆夫人挥舞着自己的大魔杖，一个人打三个食死徒。

“我要去帮她了，天啊，她成功说服了很多巨人！世界上怎么会有这么优秀的女士呢！”挥舞着自己的雨伞，海格跳了出去，站在马克西姆夫人背后。

“不愧是布斯巴顿的校长啊，”赫敏叹了口气，崇拜地看着马克西姆夫人，她也想成为马克西姆夫人那样优秀的大人。

此时城堡忽然剧烈地摇晃起来，哈利脸色一变，尖叫声、呐喊声，还有分明的格斗声响彻了整个走廊。哈利心里不禁一沉——更多食死徒已经攻进了霍格沃茨。

这阵剧烈的震动把德拉蔻从椅子上摇了下来，她抬头看着开始淅沥沥掉灰尘的屋顶，觉得还是出去安全点。里德尔早就出去看热闹了，她掏出魔杖打开了门，伸出头看了看，地窖里满地狼藉，但是一个人都没有。

她走出门，走了没几步，顿时感觉不对劲，这里有人，是幻身咒！

下一秒，一条粗壮的胳膊勒住了她的脖子：“德拉蔻，好巧啊，”克拉布用魔杖戳了戳德拉蔻的脸颊，“我们学会了幻身咒，老鼻涕虫想把我们关起来，哪有那么容易！我们要得到奖赏——用你去威胁哈利波特，他一定不会不管你的死活对吗？我们的朱丽叶，你的罗密欧呢？”

切，大意了。德拉蔻在心里骂脏话，自己的这俩跟班除了给她找麻烦就没起过好作用！

城堡又摇晃了一下，哈利眼睁睁地看着眼前出现了一个大洞，城堡的一侧被炸飞了，很多黑影飞在空中，不停向着城堡各处释放魔咒。刚刚还站在那里的弗雷德被砖块埋在了下面。

珀西一个魔咒放到了一个食死徒，惊叫着冲了过去：“不，弗雷德！”

“小心，珀西！”罗恩用铁甲咒帮他挡住了一波魔咒，珀西惊慌失措地从砖块下面拉出满脸是血的弗雷德，还好他们的防黑魔法袍子颜色鲜艳。

“弗雷德怎么样了？”哈利抹了满脸的血，帮着罗恩抵抗外面射进来的魔咒。

“还有一口气，只是外伤，这袍子帮他挡住了死咒。”珀西带着哭腔说，“我带他先下去。”

罗恩脸上的灰尘被泪水冲出两道沟，他点点头，站在哈利身边，他的魔咒从来没有用的这么好过。

三人掩护着珀西带着弗雷德撤退，罗恩忽然颤抖了一下，紧贴到哈利身上。

“怎么了？罗恩，你受伤了？”哈利惊叫起来。

“不是，没有……只是，有蜘蛛！”罗恩的声音听起来好可怜，一只足有盘子大的大蜘蛛爬上了墙壁，这简直是对罗恩的重击！

“禁林里的八眼蜘蛛！哈！他们也来帮忙了，”哈利不知道该怎么安慰罗恩，虽然是友军，但罗恩就是怕蜘蛛啊。

不只有八眼蜘蛛，还有马人，禁林里的生物都冲了出来，向着破坏他们生存空间的食死徒冲去，走近黑湖的食死徒被巨章鱼卷了进去，鱼人在水里拿着小叉子等着他们。皮皮鬼从食死徒头顶上飞过，把疙瘩藤的荚果朝食死徒扔去，食死徒的脑袋立刻淹没在许多胖毛虫般蠕动的绿疙瘩里。

“干得好！皮皮鬼！”哈利大叫，可还没等他说完话，楼梯顶上的挂毯突然被撕开了，“波特！” 两个蒙面食死徒站在那里，手里拿着魔杖，指向哈利。

“颤颤巍巍！”一个尖细的声音在哈利身后响了起来，闪闪站在那里，打了个响指，两个食死徒立刻摔倒在地去，全身软的像面条。

“闪闪！你为什么没逃走！”赫敏大叫起来。

“闪闪也要战斗！”家养小精灵骄傲地微笑起来，“很多小精灵都留下了，霍格沃茨也是家。”她打着响指，跑向另一边走廊。

一大堆桌子轰隆隆地跑过，麦格教授在一旁飞奔着指挥它们，她头发散了下来，面颊上有一道伤口。他们听见她转过弯后大声叫道：“冲啊！”

此时哈利忽然听到了一阵欢呼，不是食死徒的欢呼，他听见了卢娜的声音，纳威的声音，他抬起头，一辆巨大的金色马车出现在天边，长着翅膀的白马扇起旋风，把很多飞在空中的食死徒拍在地上。

“布斯巴顿！天啊！”赫敏捂住脸，她透过破损的墙壁去找马克西姆夫人的身影，只看到芙蓉冲向飞来的马车，食死徒们纷纷向她发射魔咒，而此时马车上射下无数的魔咒，把她保护在耀眼的金百合纹样里（金百合是布斯巴顿校徽）。

此时黑湖一阵摇晃，一艘大船从湖里升了起来，德姆斯特朗来了，克鲁姆站在船头，魔杖刮起一阵旋风，冲向离着湖岸最近的食死徒。

“太好了！他们都来了！”赫敏欢叫起来，罗恩的脸色有一点难看。

此时哈利的额头忽然一阵剧痛，他看到恼怒的伏地魔用老魔杖指着卢修斯：“不要再说你女儿了，她没有为我战斗，她在城堡里？死活我都不管，斯内普在哪，为什么城堡还没攻下来？把他找来。”

“我马上去找他！”卢修斯谦卑地后退，眼睛里埋着伏地魔没看到的东西。

“伏地魔在尖叫棚屋，他着急了！”哈利捂住额头低声说。

“他居然没有参战！”罗恩顿时感觉一阵惶恐，他们现在暂时有了优势，可是伏地魔根本还没出手。

伏地魔等了很久，卢修斯没回来，斯内普也没来。他手指狠狠地攥住魔杖，眼睛里红光四射，这些人都活得不耐烦了吗？


	113. 108

就在伏地魔感觉自己的手下都没有什么用的时候（他还不愿意承认卢修斯应该是都逃走了），尖叫棚屋来了一个让他很意外的人。

“格林德沃！”伏地魔眯起眼睛，“很意外，我还以为你不会再出现了……其实，我正想找你。”

“你做的太过分了，你居然用巨人来对付孩子？”格林德沃的脸显得非常厌恶，让伏地魔想起一个人。

“你现在的样子居然很像邓布利多那恶心的老鬼，不愧是老相识，”伏地魔冷笑着说：“你来的正好，我有个问题，”他举起老魔杖，“它为什么对我不管用呢？它跟我那跟紫杉木魔杖没有什么区别，老魔杖不能好好地为我效力，因为我不是它真正的主人。我想，老魔杖属于杀死它前任主人的那位巫师。是你杀死了邓布利多。只要你活着，老魔杖就不可能真正属于我。”

“所以你要杀我？”格林德沃微笑起来，“好想法，你可以试试。”他拔出魔杖，眯着眼睛看着伏地魔。

伏地魔看着上一任才华横溢的黑魔王，惊讶于他的态度为何与之前那样不同，他似乎急于与他作战。

用老魔杖指着格林德沃，伏地魔眼睛里红光一闪，一道绿光飞了出去。

格林德沃轻巧地一闪，魔咒打空了。

伏地魔从不觉得自己可以轻易战胜格林德沃，但格林德沃的魔力比他想象中更为强大。他轻巧地挥动了一下手中的魔杖，射出来的咒语威力甚至让人头皮发麻。

伏地魔咬紧牙关，不得不变出一面银质盾牌来阻挡这个咒语。

“你不可能干掉我，因为我是不死的，”伏地魔嘶嘶地说。

“只取你的性命当然不会让我满意。”格林德沃的咒语一个比一个凌厉，伏地魔用银盾左挡右支，对他的魔力非常吃惊，他太小看这个老人了。

又一道绿光从银盾后面射了出来，格林德沃像挥舞皮鞭一样挥舞着他的魔杖，一条长长的细细的火焰从杖尖冒了出来，缠绕在伏地魔的身上，包括盾牌。

伏地魔哼了一声，那根火绳随即变成一条巨大的毒蛇，迅速从伏地魔身上游了下来。毒蛇恶狠狠地发出嘶嘶声，立起蛇身，面对着格林德沃。

又一道绿光从伏地魔的魔杖中飞了出来，射向格林德沃，而那条毒蛇也同时发起了攻势，他如果挡开咒语就会被毒蛇咬住。

说时迟那时快，一只凤凰忽然出现在了空气中，向着那只毒蛇扑去，用鸟嘴猛捉它的眼睛。

伏地魔愣了一下，他嘴角不善地弯了起来，用魔杖指着眼前的格林德沃：“你不是格林德沃，你是邓布利多！很好，很好，你还活着！那么有些人的确该死了……”

高尔和克拉布扭着德拉蔻来到尖叫棚屋的时候，这里已经变成了一片火海，厉火变成了巨蛇扭动盘旋，伏地魔站在烈焰之前，看着德拉蔻，嘴角带着轻蔑的微笑：“我的小朋友，你们做的很好，我会给你们嘉奖，我刚刚送走了几位朋友。哦，你得抓紧她，别让她跑了。”

伏地魔看了看时间，他挥舞了一下魔杖，声音立刻在霍格沃茨的墙壁和地板间回响： “你们进行了勇敢的抵抗，伏地魔大人知道如何欣赏勇气，还有那些远道而来的客人，你们应该受到款待，我不希望你们一个一个的死去，巫师的血，每流一滴都是一种损失和浪费。伏地魔大人是仁慈的。我会立刻命令我的队伍撤退，给你们一小时休整。”

他停了一阵，接着说：“哈利•波特！现在我直接对你说话。你要听任你的朋友为你赴死吗？我将在禁林里等候一个小时。如果一小时后你没有来找我，没有主动投降，那么战斗还将继续。这次，我将亲自上阵，而且，你的宝贝——德拉蔻马尔福小姐的尸体将挂在霍格沃茨最高的塔楼上。”

正在指挥凤凰社们守好城堡的几个入口，听到德拉蔻的名字让哈利心脏一震。不，她不是应该呆在安全的地窖里吗？怎么会在伏地魔手里？

不理会赫敏在他身后尖叫，哈利向着地窖狂奔而去，然而地窖倾塌的房间和满地碎石让他的心沉了下去，当他跑到德拉蔻原本住的房间的时候，他的心好像一块石头一样僵硬了——房间门开着，门口有打斗的痕迹，德拉蔻不在里面。

已经有人比他早到了，纳西莎捂住脸哭倒在卢修斯怀里，斯内普站在一旁，眼神复杂地盯着他：“如果她因你而死，我永远不会原谅你，波特！”

我也不会原谅我自己！哈利直视着斯内普，他的拳头一点一点握紧，额头上跳起愤怒的青筋。

似乎被他的眼神触痛了，斯内普别开了眼神，走到卢修斯身边，安慰地拍拍他的肩膀。

“把她救回来，求你了，哈利。”纳西莎哽咽地说，“对不起，我是个自私的妈妈，但她早就可以离开这是非之地，她留在这里是为了谁，我想我们都清楚。”

卢修斯发出一声沉痛的怒吼，他不应该心软，他应该把德拉蔻打晕锁进地窖锁进柜子锁进扫帚间！德拉蔻马尔福——不孝的坏女儿！

空气中一声脆响，多比一边哭一边出现了：“对不起，我带不回德拉蔻小姐，她被克拉布亲手抓着，就在伏地魔身边，周围还有很多摄魂怪。”

哈利转身向外走去，他要去找德拉蔻。他心里居然不觉得害怕，他感觉到心脏在胸腔里剧烈地跳动。他不是伏地魔的对手，他现在要走向死亡，然而他的心脏却跳得格外有力，勇敢地维持着他的生命。

哈利波特并不怕死，不是因为邓布利多灌输的英雄思想，也不是因为格兰芬多的勇敢无畏。这世界上他留恋的东西很多很多，但他害怕分离和孤寂，就像他喝掉石盆里那些毒药之后看到的那些可怕幻象，他害怕在他触摸到一丝幸福之后，再被推回十一岁之前的那些孤立无援的痛苦岁月。

没有她，那世界上他所留恋的一切，就都不存在了。或许他有很多朋友，但深入他灵魂与骨髓的，只有她一个。

哈利波特并不勇敢，他选择跟她一起赴死，或者代替她赴死，但绝不愿意独自活着。

他拿出隐身衣把自己裹在里面，他走过挤满了人的礼堂，有人受了伤，有人躺在地上，庞弗雷夫人带着一个小分队忙着给他们治伤。

他经过纳威和金妮，他们都忙着指挥年轻人们抓紧时间休息和吃东西，闪闪端来满盘子的馅饼分给大家。

芙蓉拉着比尔挤在布斯巴顿的人里面，布斯巴顿来的大部分不是学生，哈利看到了皱着眉头的莱尔，他笔挺而英俊，正在跟比尔聊战略部署。

如果当初德拉蔻爱上的是他就好了，哈利真心地想。

还有德姆斯特朗的巫师们，克鲁姆似乎还没放弃寻找赫敏，但赫敏并不在大厅里。

哈利继续向外走去，他走过断瓦残垣的飞天野猪大门，向着禁林走去，他越走越快，到后来几乎是跑了起来，他穿过禁林边缘的那些摄魂怪，他穿过那些看不到他的食死徒，他一直走，直到看到伏地魔。

伏地魔站在那里，手里老魔杖，眼睛里满是厉色，贝拉特里克斯坐着他身边，神气有些萎靡，但没有受伤。

德拉蔻被五花大绑地捆在附近的一棵树上，她看上去有些茫然，灰眼睛愣愣地看着脚下的草地，动也不动，除了脸上有个巴掌印，没受其它伤。克拉布寸步不离地看着她，甚至舍不得眨眼。

“主人，一个小时到了。”贝拉轻声说。

伏地魔冷笑了一声，扭头去看德拉蔻：“我原以为他会来的，我原指望他会来的，看来是我错了，你也错了……”

德拉蔻胆大包天地对着他翻了一个白眼。

“你没有错。” 哈利聚集起全部的力量把声音放到最大，一把拽掉了隐身衣。他怒视着伏地魔，紧紧地握住魔杖。

“不，哈利！”德拉蔻此时才仿佛活了过来，“你为什么要来？快走！别管我，快离开！”克拉布挥舞了一下魔杖，德拉蔻声音一滞，立刻说不出话了。

伏地魔把脑袋微微偏到一边，打量着站在他面前的这个男孩，没有嘴唇的嘴巴扭动着，露出一个古怪的笑容：“哈利波特，”他说，声音很轻，像是一簇嘶嘶迸溅的火焰，“大难不死的男孩！不过，你很快就会死了……”

话音未落，此时忽然刮起一阵狂风，整个禁林都摇晃了起来，天色奇异地变暗了，好像有什么巨大的乌云遮住了太阳。

空气中有一股奇怪的味道，一种焦灼的火味，食死徒们都抬起头看着奇怪的天色，直到空中射来一团烈焰。

全身漆黑的巨大影子出现在禁林上方，它全身覆盖着厚厚的甲片，它咆哮着一个俯冲，伸出巨大的爪子抓住捆着德拉蔻的那颗树，轻轻一拔，树就飞到了空中。

“诺伯？天啊，你是诺伯？”德拉蔻看到挪威脊背龙那黑曜石一样的眼睛，惊喜地叫了起来，“你能等一下吗？哈利，快来，抓住这棵树！”

哈利向前跑了几步，树根就在他眼前，但食死徒们虽然被龙的火焰烧的到处乱跑，可一旦他们找到掩体，就立刻对着德拉蔻发射魔咒。几个魔咒打到诺伯身上，火龙发出痛苦的咆哮。

“带她走！快！”哈利给了诺伯几个铁甲咒，停了下来，他收回伸向树根的手，他必须留下掩护他们，否则他们三个都走不掉。

“神锋无影！”狠狠地向着食死徒们发射魔咒，哈利就当听不到德拉蔻越来越远的哭叫声，他看着伏地魔做了个手势，食死徒们都退下了。

满脸洋溢着掩饰不住的喜悦，伏地魔低声说：“退下，我要亲自来，你们知道的，哈利波特是我的。”

他挥舞着魔杖，绿光一闪，一切都消失了。


	114. 109

哈利躺在地上，脸色煞白，像死了一样。

“真烦人，那个绿眼睛的近视眼真烦人。他是不是还没醒？”格林德沃一边抱怨一边帮着邓布利多伪造一个国王十字车站。

“不要这么刻薄，盖勒特，我本就应该跟哈利聊一聊的。”邓布利多制造出一些混淆时间和空间的烟雾。

“建立在谎言上的推心置腹？让他继续认为你死了？”格林德沃轻蔑地说，“不过，这个救世主简直弱爆了，阿尔，不如你我当年十分之一。所以，这个世界的规律是惊才绝艳做坏人，平平无奇救世主吗？”

“盖勒特，你说的太过分了。”邓布利多皱眉。

格林德沃怀疑地对邓布利多说：“而且你相信那个里德尔？他就是伏地魔啊，虽然他现在看上去像个游戏人间的花花公子。”

“我不相信他，但汤姆真心忏悔了，他还跟我立下了牢不可破的誓言，他不会再成为另一个伏地魔了。”邓布利多拍拍格林德沃的手宽慰他。

“就这？就这？”格林德沃大叫起来，“如果你死了，誓言不就作废了？他这不是跟你比命长来了？”

“我会努力活的长一点的。”邓布利多微笑，“你也是哦，盖尔。哦，哈利要醒了。”

之前在尖叫棚屋里，伏地魔想要杀掉用复方汤剂变成格林德沃的邓布利多，两个人打了起来，而凤凰福克斯的出现让伏地魔知道了眼前的人就是邓布利多。

如果邓布利多还活着，那说明格林德沃，斯内普，德拉蔻和卢修斯全都背叛了他。伏地魔一阵狂怒，魔咒用的越来越狠辣。此时真正的格林德沃出现了，跟邓布利多一起与伏地魔交手，渐渐占据了优势。

“我们现在杀不了他，还有一个魂器。”邓布利多跟格林德沃说，哈利身上还有一片灵魂。

“知道就好，哈哈哈哈，我是不死的。”伏地魔狂笑着说，“我总会赢的。”

“也不一定。”一个年轻的声音出现了，里德尔拿着紫杉木魔杖指着伏地魔。看到了年轻的自己出现，伏地魔吓了一大跳，他设想过无数情况，却没想过这世界上有两个自己，而且，这么年轻。

在这之前伏地魔从未感到后悔，但他看到容光焕发的年轻的自己，忽然感到一阵不舒服。

伏地魔的魔力虽高，但终究不是邓布利多，格林德沃和汤姆里德尔三人联合的对手。他很快喘着粗气倒下了，魔法塑造的身体开始萎缩，但他终究还是没死。伏地魔嘶嘶地问里德尔：“你是谁，你是谁？”

“我就是你，我是你抛弃的人生其他可能，是教霍格沃茨小崽子们黑魔法的黑魔法防御术教授，是跟愤世嫉俗老傲罗把酒言欢的傲罗队长，是斯莱特林蛇怪真正的继承人，是把救世主玩弄于股掌之间的player。”里德尔轻轻地笑了起来，他看着伏地魔说：“跟我汇合吧，你的愤怒，不甘，狂傲，恶毒总得有个去处。你经历过的，不死不活的滋味可没有那么好受。”

红色的蛇眼看着眼前意气风发的漂亮青年，伏地魔用最后的力量抓紧了里德尔的手腕：“我才是主人，我才是……”他这句话没说完，就感觉身体里残存的力量向着里德尔涌去，魔力感知到了这具身体的衰亡，也感知到了新的健康的身体，自然而然地涌向了里德尔。

“感觉不错。”里德尔眯起眼睛，舔了舔嘴唇，这具身体里的魔力还真是丰沛。

伏地魔的身体越缩越小，最后的形状是个光身子的小怪物，蜷缩在地上，红红的皮肤很粗糙，看着像被剥了一层皮，瑟瑟发抖地挣扎着呼吸。

里德尔挥舞了一下魔杖，小怪物消失了。他转头对邓布利多和格林德沃说，“你们走吧，我感觉到有人过来了。”

“如果你碰到哈利，告诉他我在禁林里等他。”邓布利多捡起老魔杖，对里德尔点点头。

格林德沃拉着邓布利多幻影移形了，里德尔用手抹了一下头，他乌黑的头发消失了，变成了一个没鼻子的光头。自己变自己并不需要复方汤剂，只需要人体变形术就可以了。

他用厉火点燃了尖叫棚屋，消灭了打斗的痕迹。高尔和克拉布此时拽着德拉蔻来邀功了，里德尔露出一个奇怪的笑容，他宣布——食死徒立刻从霍格沃茨撤退，哈利波特，用你自己来换德拉蔻的平安。

如果哈利不来，里德尔会立刻带德拉蔻离开，连命都不肯拿出来，哈利波特没资格得到他的小食死徒姑娘。

不过哈利还是来了，他被里德尔打昏了过去，当然，其他食死徒大约都以为他死了。

取走了他身上最后一片灵魂碎片，里德尔遵照约定把他留在了禁林里。

之后，里德尔带领他的食死徒团队去霍格莫德庆功去了——哈利波特死了。

格林德沃非常不愿意地给邓布利多布置一个“生死之间”，就因为邓布利多还想跟哈利好好道个别——他终于可以放下巫师界，放下霍格沃茨，过他想要的生活了。

哈利睁开了眼睛，他觉得眼睛很疼，他见到了邓布利多。邓布利多告诉他，伏地魔只是杀死了他身上的灵魂碎片，所以他还活着，他还没死。

“回去吧哈利，现实还有人在等你，对吗？”邓布利多笑着说，眼泪在他鼻尖闪着光，但他依旧在笑。

明亮的雾气再次降落，邓布利多的身影变得模糊了，哈利觉得自己又晕了。

再睁开眼，哈利脸朝下趴在泥地上，禁林的气味扑鼻而来。他感觉到了面颊下面冰冷坚硬的土地，感觉到撞歪的眼镜角扎着他的太阳穴，全身都疼，但他动不了 。与他十七年共生的灵魂被扯去了，他的身体一时没办法适应。

有人来了，有个沉重的脚步向他走来，带着颤抖的声音。

“哈利？不，哈利，你没事吧？你一定不会有事的 ”是海格，他来找他了。

把他托到空中的那双大手格外温柔，在海格摇篮一样的怀抱里，哈利可以感觉到他剧烈啜泣时双臂在颤抖，大颗大颗的泪珠溅在他身上。

哈利很想跳起来告诉海格他没事，可是他动不了，连手指尖都软绵绵的没有一丝力气。

“我带你回去，哈利，我们回霍格沃茨，我们回家去。”海格哭泣着说，他几乎没办法直起腰走路，不远处格洛普听到了海格的声音，发出一声悲鸣。

哈利感觉到树枝勾着他的头发和长袍，他努力睁开了一丝眼睛，阳光渐渐没那么刺眼了，眼镜还挂在他脸上，摇摇晃晃随时要掉下来。

马人们似乎在围观海格，带着不满的鼻息和蹄子刨地的声音，还没离去的摄魂怪想要围过来，被马人们逼退了。

霍格沃茨门口站满了人，一只巨大的黑龙正蹲在霍格沃茨房顶上打哈欠，喷出一小口火焰。德拉蔻第一个向着海格冲过来，她身后跟着赫敏罗恩金妮纳威。

“哈利死了。”海格哭着说。

“不可能。”德拉蔻把哈利粗暴地从海格怀里拖出来，她抱着他，把他的脸压在她胸口，凶巴巴地把想过来看看的罗恩一把推开，“不可能！”她尖叫，开始抽打哈利的脸。

哈利感觉他的眼镜被暴力扶正了，或者说被一巴掌打正了。不怎么疼，他甚至觉得挺开心的。

“不！” 哈利做梦也没想到麦格教授能发出这样的声音，他害怕了，如果他现在不爬起来，麦格教授会不会扣他的分？

赫敏哭倒在罗恩怀里，金妮呆呆地站着，似乎没办法接受这个事实，纳威比她哭的还厉害，靠在卢娜的肩膀上几乎站不住 。

德拉蔻像个疯子一样拒绝一切人靠近哈利，她把嘴唇贴在他嘴上，给他吹气，似乎想要抢救他。可惜哈利没死，反而被她吹的差点窒息。他拼命努力，舌头终于能动了，他舔了她一下。

他感觉德拉蔻瞬间僵硬了。

此时，扮演伏地魔扮演得很开心的里德尔得意洋洋地回来了，他得到了海格带回了哈利尸体的消息，匆匆忙忙带着他的食死徒们赶来。

“哦，你们居然拿到他的尸体了，看到了吗？哈利波特死了，他逃跑时被杀死了，在你们为了他舍弃生命的时候，他却只顾自己逃命，所以我帮你们杀了他。”他发出“唉嘿嘿嘿”的笑声，吓了身边的贝拉一大跳。

“不，他打败了你！”罗恩大声喊道，他身后响起一片附和的喧哗声。

“住嘴。”伏地魔大叫，“谁躺在那里就是谁输了，这不是显而易见的吗？哦，我不希望巫师们再流血了，你们可以包扎伤口收拾残局。反对我的可以现在报个名，我提前送他去阿兹卡班！”

立刻有人挣脱人群朝伏地魔冲了过来，哈利看见那个人影被解除了武器，重重地倒在地上，伏地魔哈哈大笑地把挑战者的魔杖扔到一边。

“纳威隆巴顿。”伏地魔看着纳威的脸说，“魔咒还是不怎么样嘛。”白教你们了。

贝拉疑惑地看着她的主人，他居然知道这个小屁孩的名字，崇拜之心更加膨胀了。

“好了，纳威隆巴顿自愿入住阿兹卡班，还有想跟他一起呢？”伏地魔笑着说，远处的摄魂怪们立刻兴奋地飘来飘去。

食死徒们高声狂笑起来。

哈利感觉手里被塞了一根魔杖，德拉蔻的魔杖，他被放到了地上，歪歪地躺着，“我去。”德拉蔻站了起来，挡在哈利身前，她狠狠地盯着伏地魔，“我跟纳威一起去。”

“我也去。”

“我也去。”

罗恩和赫敏一起喊出声，随后，他们身后的人群爆发出怒吼。

“马尔福小姐将要向大家演示，那些愚蠢地反抗我的人会有什么下场。”伏地魔说着一挥魔杖，一道火焰冲向德拉蔻。

赫敏尖叫起来，哈利不知道从哪里来的力气，从地上一跃而起，给德拉蔻施了一个铁甲咒。正在房顶打瞌睡的诺伯一拍翅膀飞了下来，冲着食死徒们喷出一口火焰。

“哈利波特还活着！”哈利大叫起来，他举起手里的魔杖。

他的身后爆发出山一样高的欢呼，大家立刻开始向着食死徒们扔魔咒，多比跳到了德拉蔻身前，拼命打着响指，无数大蛋糕掉到了食死徒们的脑袋上。胸口挂着雷古勒斯挂坠盒的克利切也冲了出来，拿着餐叉去扎伏地魔的脚。

“我不希望任何人出手相助，”哈利大声说，“必须是我。两人不能都活着，只有一个生存下来，这是我必须要做的。”

“少废话了，哈利，拿出你的魔杖来。”伏地魔大喊。

哈利手里是德拉蔻的魔杖，他感觉她的魔杖在微微发烫，他忽然信心倍增。

他下定了决心——“除你武器！”他大声喊。


	115. 110

所有人都觉得伏地魔碎成渣渣那个瞬间是哈利波特的高光时刻，只有他自己不那么认为。

因为他看到里德尔那个人渣对他挤眼睛。

哈利已经混乱了，他不知道他之前面对的哪个是伏地魔哪个是里德尔。哈利觉得里德尔是故意的，他打败伏地魔的狂喜现在荡然无存。

他站在那里，脸色非常难看。

一瞬间他身后是令人战栗的寂静，人们惊恐地怔住了。随即周围爆发出排山倒海般的喧哗，喊叫声、欢呼声、咆哮声震天动地。

太阳强烈光芒照在窗户上，人们喊叫着向哈利扑来，罗恩和赫敏，接着是金妮、纳威和卢娜，还有韦斯莱一家和海格、金斯莱和教授们。

每个人都在大喊，哈利一个字也听不清，也分不出是谁的手在拽他、拉他，拼命想拥抱到他身体的每一部分。几百个人在往前挤，谁都想摸摸这位大难不死的男孩——他们快要把他挤死了。

哈利的眼镜歪到一边，他勉强从人缝里看到某个铂金发的背影头也不回地扑向她的父母，一如当年他第一次在对角巷见到她那样。

她难道就不能来抱抱我吗？哈利现在的感觉跟当年一模一样。

“你应该去礼堂，你知道你现在是大家的英雄吧？你至少也要跟受伤的人说几句话，握个手吧？”赫敏跟在哈利身后喋喋不休。

哈利一句话也没说，直接蒙上了隐身衣，消失在了空气中。

“混球！”赫敏气得瞪圆了眼睛，“杀了伏地魔了不起？”

“把你的问号换成感叹号！”罗恩从赫敏身后抱住她，“你也让哈利休息一下吧，他可是死了一次啊。”

“哈利都是被你们这些人给惯坏……呀！”赫敏说了一半就被罗恩抱了起来。

罗恩抱着赫敏原地转圈：“现在没有人会说——别亲了，正打仗呢——这种煞风景的话了，赫敏，快亲我一下告诉我现在是真实存在的现实，不是我在做梦，伏地魔真的死了！”

赫敏被他逗笑了，她立刻低下头去咬罗恩的嘴唇：“是真的，你感觉到疼了吗？”

“接下来我们要做什么？”罗恩兴奋地说，他看到很多拥抱在一起的情侣，甚至还有跨学校的情侣们在一起亲吻，那画面实在美丽。

“去礼堂安抚伤者，既然哈利跑了，我们就应该承担起……罗恩，这不是去大礼堂的路，你要带我去哪里啊？”罗恩把赫敏往肩膀上一扛就走了，她扭来扭去地不老实，他伸手拍了拍她的屁股，赫敏立刻动也不敢动了。

哈利被人堆埋了的时候，马尔福一家抱在一起，纳西莎抹着眼泪后怕，埋怨德拉蔻居然跟伏地魔顶嘴，简直是疯了。他们都感觉筋疲力尽，这里的欢呼跟他们都无关，他们只想回家。

“我去一个地方，很快就回来。”德拉蔻说。

卢修斯紧紧抓住了她的手腕：“别想去找哈利波特那混小子。”就算他救了德拉蔻，也是个混小子，不是他德拉蔻也不会被抓。

“不，我不去找他，我也挤不进去。”德拉蔻眨眨眼，她可不去挤人堆。

回了一趟城堡，德拉蔻很快就回来，她拉住卢修斯和纳西莎的手幻影移形了。

如今的马尔福庄园里一片死寂，食死徒们匆匆而去，留下一片狼藉。

“我再也不想让任何外人再进入马尔福庄园了，”卢修斯恨恨地看着破败的花园，狼人格雷伯克偷吃了他的孔雀。

“我现在就施保护咒。”作为全家唯一拥有魔杖的人，纳西莎开始施咒。（卢修斯的魔杖被老伏抢走了，德拉蔻的魔杖给了哈利。）

哈利跑遍了整个城堡也没找到德拉蔻，他问了皮皮鬼才知道马尔福一家已经离开了，看来这次大战破坏了霍格沃茨的保护咒，大家可以在这里幻影移形了。

他也想幻影移形去找德拉蔻，却发现自己根本无法幻影移形到马尔福庄园，飞路网里也找不到他家的壁炉，他们把庄园关闭了。

哈利沮丧地站在城堡里，到处都是欢呼，他却找不到最想分享喜悦的人。哈利叹了口气，向着校长办公室走去，至少邓布利多的画像不会消失。

校长办公室的门开着，看守校长办公室入口的石兽被撞到一边。它歪在那里，看上去有点被打晕了。

“我可以上去吗？”他问石兽。 

“请便。”石兽哼哼着说。

他一走进去，周围的墙上，霍格沃茨历届男校长女校长全体起立，对着哈利鼓掌。邓布利多也是，他微笑着看着哈利对他点头。

“最后跟我决斗的是里德尔，教授，我真的打败伏地魔了吗？”哈利怀疑地问。

“当然了，哈利，除了你没有人能杀死他，就算他只剩复活的肉体，杀死他的人也必须是你。”邓布利多对他点头，里德尔应该用了什么方法让哈利的魔咒杀死了那个已经没有灵魂的伏地魔，毕竟当时他们的魔咒光芒太强，没有人看清最后发生了什么。

“但我还是担心，我没找到老魔杖，它不见了。”哈利担心地说。

“老魔杖大约有了它新的主人，这你不用担心。”邓布利多的笑容有一点奇特，“不过，哈利，有人在这里留下了这个，你看到了吗？”

“什么？”哈利惊讶地伸手拿起校长桌子上的那个旧飞贼，那是他第一次抓到的飞贼，也是他送给德拉蔻的第一个礼物。

还没等他反应过来，晕眩的感觉袭来，他感觉整个人开始旋转——这个飞贼是个门钥匙。

“啪叽”一声摔倒在似曾相识的长毛地毯上，哈利眩晕地睁开眼，他听见哗啦啦的水声，环顾四周，这里他很熟悉，这是德拉蔻的卧室。

盥洗室的门打开了，带着一阵热气，德拉蔻走了出来。她看到哈利，露出一个娇嗔的微笑：“你现在才来？到底在城堡里干什么？”

“你留下了飞贼直通你卧室？也不怕别人捡到。”哈利眯起眼睛看着她，她刚洗了澡，整个人看上去柔嫩得像一朵带着露水的小花。

“你是真傻吗？金色飞贼有肉体记忆，它能辨认第一个用手触摸它的人，只有这个人会被带到这里来，你这个找球手是怎么赢了我那么多年的？”德拉蔻扬起眉毛。

“当然是靠着顽强的生命力，”哈利笑着伸手去抱她，被德拉蔻轻巧地闪过了。

“去洗澡去，你真的很脏！”她皱了皱鼻子，做出一副嫌弃的样子。

“遵命，马上回来。”哈利钻进盥洗室，里面有放好的洗澡水——她在等他，这个认知让他开心的不得了。

温热的水让哈利差点在浴缸里睡着，要不是他的下腹部一直在刷存在感，他一定会睡着然后沉到水里淹死。

迅速地把自己洗干净，哈利随便围了一条浴巾就跑了出来，德拉蔻穿了一件露肩的睡裙，给他倒了一杯茶。

“快来，德拉蔻。”哈利一口喝掉了红茶，就把德拉蔻往床上拉。

“等一下，哈利，”德拉蔻拿起那个作为门钥匙的金色飞贼，“其实这里面还有个小秘密。”

“什么秘密？”哈利抱着德拉蔻坐在他腿上，他的身体和某部位都在冒热气，顶的她皱起了眉头。

“你别着急呀，”她红了脸，用嘴含住那个飞贼，凑到哈利唇边，两个人一起亲了一下这个扇动着翅膀的小东西。

金色飞贼缩起翅膀，旋转着打开了，里面掉出来一枚戒指。

“哈利波特，Marry me！”德拉蔻笑着把戒指套在哈利的手指上，“没有拒绝，我就当你答应了。”

“德拉蔻，你为什么总是抢我的台词？”哈利佯怒地瞪着她，手指滑进她的睡裙去捏她的屁股，“是怕我成了战争英雄今后太受欢迎吗？”

“是啦，好怕你抛弃我这个小食死徒哦。”德拉蔻似笑非笑地看了他一眼，感到他的手指滑到了深处，她深吸了一口气，闭上了眼睛，他给的疼痛刺激让她战栗。

“不会有那种事的，”哈利的眸色变成深黑色，他抱着她倒向柔软的床，“乖，把衣服脱了，让我好好给你保证保证。”

戈德里克山谷里，格林德沃看着邓布利多轻轻挥舞着老魔杖，魔杖悄无声息，一颗火星都没有，“怎么了？被伏地魔用过后，这个魔杖的主人已经不是你了吗？”

“从我掉下塔楼的那一晚，老魔杖的主人就不是我了，它选择了别人。”邓布利多平静地说。

格林德沃接过魔杖挥了挥：“也不是我，它在我手里跟普通魔杖没什么不同，”

“我猜不是你我，也不是哈利，”邓布利多笑着说，“我当时让一个人负起责任，大约老魔杖认为我屈服了吧，从那时候开始，魔杖的主人就不是我了。”

“那个小姑娘？”格林德沃哑然失笑，“你准备把老魔杖还给她吗？她跟你喜欢的那个哈利在一起，是个不错的孩子。”格林德沃很喜欢德拉蔻，纯血之光。

“不，不给，”邓布利多耸耸肩，“还是我拿着这个魔杖稳妥些，这根魔杖带来的麻烦远超过了它的价值。而且要是德拉蔻把哈利打的毫无还手之力就不好了，她本来就够强势了。”为了家庭和睦也不能给。

“阿不思阻止了一个女黑魔王的崛起，值得喝一杯。”格林德沃挥舞了一下魔杖，酒瓶和酒杯都出现了。

“是应该喝一杯，”邓布利多举起酒杯，他的眼眸里如百花绽放。“敬自由，敬未来，敬和平年代。”

“敬勇敢无畏的爱。”格林德沃温柔地看着邓布利多，举起酒杯一饮而尽。


	116. 111

纳西莎轻轻地把德拉蔻的房门关上了，不知道是该大骂还是该尖叫。

那两个小家伙睡的正香，像两条八爪鱼一样缠住彼此，他们露出了赤裸的肩膀，床单下面肯定什么也没穿，卢修斯要是看到会突发脑溢血！

她算是很开明的妈妈，但看着刚成年的女儿跟某个臭小子睡在一起，就算这么多年她也接受了哈利，也觉得心里很不舒服。

他们就这么急不可耐吗？白天他们还在废墟里到处找德拉蔻，晚上她就钻进情人的怀里了，真是女大不中留！

而且她怎么把那个臭小子弄进来的？

“多利，”纳西莎冷冷地说，“带一个床单，把小姐带到法国别墅去，现在就去。注意点，别把她惊醒。”

爆裂声就在耳边，差点把睡梦中哈利吓死。他猛地睁开眼，摸到眼镜戴上，身边已经没有德拉蔻，只剩下听见声音跑上来的卢修斯了。

“你……你怎么做到的？幻影移形到我的庄园里？你要干什么！你为什么不穿衣服站在我女儿的卧室里！”卢修斯勃然大怒，可是他没有魔杖。

“德拉蔻呢？”哈利还有点迷糊。

“德拉蔻呢？”这也是卢修斯的问题，“你把我女儿弄哪里去了？”就算没有魔杖，也不妨碍卢修斯暴打哈利。他抓起墙角的扫帚就冲了上去。

哈利要用床单裹住自己，还要躲开卢修斯的扫把，就算他动作敏捷还是挨了好几下。

马尔福庄园好大啊，哈利跑的很辛苦，幸亏他暑假来这里住过所以还算逃跑的熟门熟路。

幻影移形前，哈利还在想，德拉蔻到底去哪了？

卢修斯气喘吁吁地回到大宅，纳西莎才好整以暇地从楼上下来：“你干嘛去了？晨跑？”

“哈利波特那小子在德拉蔻卧室里，德拉蔻去哪了！”卢修斯气哼哼地说。

“她昨天半夜就去法国了，说是想阿奎拉了，你睡了我就没告诉你。”纳西莎故作惊讶地说，“哈利波特怎么摸进来的？不过他怕是扑了个空。”

听到纳西莎的话，卢修斯顿时松了一口气：“太好了，我还以为德拉蔻跟那臭小子私奔了，太好了，扑了个空太好了……茜茜，我们也去法国吧，哈利波特居然还能摸进来，马尔福庄园实在是住不得了！”

德拉蔻睡梦中只觉得被人紧紧地抱住了，“哈利，太紧了，”她迷迷糊糊地说。

“姐姐，我好想你。”阿奎拉终于见到亲人了，紧紧地抱住德拉蔻不撒手，莱尔哥哥偶尔会来看看他，但他一个人在法国简直寂寞死了。

“阿奎拉？我在哪？法国别墅？”德拉蔻觉得自己晕了，她不是跟哈利在马尔福庄园吗？

“多利把你送来的，”阿奎拉抱住德拉蔻不撒手，姐姐为什么不穿衣服呢？啊，她的皮肤好光滑。

啧，那一定是被妈妈发现了，德拉蔻撇了撇嘴，她站起来，想幻影移形回家，希望这时候爸爸还没把救世主打死。

然而，她发现她没有魔杖。

不单单没有魔杖，她没有衣服，身无分文。

不愧是妈妈，想的真“周到”。

“Aqui，我得先去找几件我能穿的衣服……”德拉蔻拉着床单，想去找件衣服穿，阿奎拉像条尾巴一样跟在她身后。

此时壁炉里冒出一缕烟，莱尔从里面走了出来，“Aki，我回来了，英国那边我们赢了，不用担心……”

围着床单的德拉蔻跟莱尔面面相觑，一起睁大了眼睛。

“真巧啊，莱尔，好久不见——”德拉蔻用嘴角发出尴尬的笑。

“你这是在做什么？”莱尔一脑门黑线地看着德拉蔻只披着床单，裸奔？

穿好了衣服的德拉蔻跟莱尔尴尬地吃早餐：“谢谢你们的帮助，要不是布斯巴顿和德姆斯特朗的帮忙，这次大战怕是要死不少人。”

“主要是芙蓉的功劳，她跟德姆斯特朗的克鲁姆关系很好，一直保持着联系。有她和马克西姆夫人在英国，布斯巴顿当然不会袖手旁观。”莱尔耸耸肩，“我们也是为了和平，不过，你为什么这么快就来这边了，不留在那边帮你男朋友吗？霍格沃茨城堡看上去得好好修复才行。”

莱尔当然早就接受了德拉蔻跟哈利的关系，他也没有那么小心眼，少年时候虽然动过心，但也不至于不是她就不行。

“我也想去，但我爸对哈利怨念很大，他不想我去。”德拉蔻摇头。

“什么？姐姐你还要回去？不要啦，你留在这里陪我！莱尔哥哥说这边也有很好的魔法学校，可以在这里念书啊。”阿奎拉瞪圆了眼睛，他最喜欢姐姐了，可是姐姐总是不在家，不陪他玩。

“这几天姐姐就在这边陪Aqui啦，”德拉蔻伸手摸摸阿奎拉的头，她现在没有魔杖，想走也走不了啊。

半裸的救世主幻影移形到了格里莫广场，身上只有床单，魔杖和眼镜这三样东西，他现在回霍格沃茨一定会被罗恩笑死。

留在这里的衣服有点小了，哈利对它施了一个放大咒，勉强穿上了。

不知道德拉蔻去哪了，应该是被卢修斯藏起来了，他叹了口气。格里莫广场一如既往地安静，教父看来还没回来。霍格沃茨大战不知道他去了没有，当时太乱了他根本没来得及找他。

回霍格沃茨吧，还有很多很多的事情需要他做呢。

踩着晨露从霍格莫德往霍格沃茨步行，很远他就看到了挪威脊背龙诺伯，它趴在禁林外面，睡的正香，鼻子里往外喷着小火球，可惜他不知道德拉蔻在哪，要不就可以骑着诺伯去找她了（如果诺伯让他骑的话）。

霍格沃茨的大门现在都不见了，直接就能走进去，礼堂里有不少人睡在地铺上，一般是受了伤或者家里房子被伏地魔破坏的人。

哈利看到了赫敏，她应该是忙了一晚上，趴在桌子上睡着了，罗恩趴在她身边，呼噜声震天。

“哈利？你好，昨天你去哪了？我都没找到你。”卢娜起得真早，她细声细气地说。

“哦，出去了一下，你起得真早，有什么事吗？”哈利不好意思地对卢娜说。

“我今天要去接我爸爸，他之前被伏地魔关在阿兹卡班，但今天应该可以放出来了。”卢娜兴高采烈地说，

“那太好了，”哈利忽然想起自己的魔杖似乎丢在了洛夫古德家里，“顺便帮我问问你爸爸见没见到我的魔杖。”

“你的魔杖？什么意思？”卢娜歪着头问。

不想告诉卢娜她爸爸出卖了三人组的事，哈利装作很忙的样子跟卢娜说以后再给她解释。

他现在拿的是德拉蔻的魔杖，那德拉蔻现在没有魔杖，哈利皱起眉头，那她也没办法来找他了，那么……只有一个办法了。

哈利急匆匆地往前走。

邓布利多不打算回来当校长了，斯内普想把校长让给麦格教授，麦格嫌麻烦，她觉得维持现状就好。霍格沃茨现在需要一个雷厉风行的年轻校长。

“你为什么觉得我会听你的？”同样在校长室一夜没睡的斯内普眯起眼睛看着哈利。

“毕竟修整霍格沃茨需要人手，高年级的学生完全可以帮忙。”哈利严肃地盯着他上学时候的对头。

“你不会有什么阴谋吧？”斯内普不满地说。哈利来找他提了一个建议，让他发布校长令，让六年级，七年级的学生复课回来重建霍格沃茨。

“怎么可能，我完全是为了霍格沃茨！”哈利严肃地说，看着斯内普疑惑的样子，他觉得自己的大脑封闭术也算小有所成。

于是几天后，德拉蔻在法国收到了霍格沃茨的开学通知书，海德薇筋疲力尽地躺平在马尔福家的餐桌上，累的连猫头鹰粮都不想吃了，它飞过了英吉利海峡，哈利波特简直是虐待动物。

“哦，这只胖鸡长得挺漂亮的。”阿奎拉饶有兴趣地戳戳海德薇。

“西弗勒斯搞什么鬼！”先把信看了一遍的卢修斯不满地把通知书给了纳西莎，“霍格沃茨让高年级回去建设校园。”

“哦，还真是，亲爱的，你怎么想？”纳西莎气已经消了，她恢复了温柔如水的大家闺秀状。

德拉蔻还没说话，卢修斯就接了上去：“我替德拉蔻回去建设霍格沃茨。”

“爸爸！正常点！”德拉蔻大叫。

“不行呢，亲爱的，你没有魔杖。”纳西莎眯起眼睛，最近她很高兴，卢修斯没有魔杖哪里都去不成，天天粘着她，他们已经快把法国之旅过成第二个蜜月了。

“德拉蔻也没有魔杖！”卢修斯撅起嘴。

“我回去就有了啊，哈……会把魔杖还给我的。”德拉蔻把哈利的名字念得极其模糊。

“哼，你就是回去跟哈利波特纠厮混的，我不同意，不许回去！”卢修斯生气地站了起来，“马尔福小姐因为战争刺激导致精神失常，暂时不能开学！”

“爸爸！”德拉蔻快要气死了，“念我点好好吗！”

不过，卢修斯的坚持也就维持了不长的时间，因为那天早晨德拉蔻一坐到饭桌前就吐了。

“哦，我八成是怀孕了。”德拉蔻漱了漱口轻松地说。

整个房子摇晃了起来，卢修斯魔力失控了。


	117. 112

纳西莎坚决不允许卢修斯回英国，就算他们由于斯内普的作证没有受到威森加摩的指控，但还是有很多人认为卢修斯是个该死的食死徒，现在英国已经有纯血巫师无故受到伤害的新闻了。

“我要去敲碎哈利波特的头！”卢修斯每天醒来第一句话就是这个，德拉蔻只好给他烤了好几个仰望星空派来舒缓老爸郁闷的心情。

德萨卢斯家的治疗师来给德拉蔻做了检查，确定她的确是怀孕了。

德萨卢斯先生怜悯地带卢修斯出去散心，这时候还是男人和男人更聊得来。

“救世主的孩子？我们在拼命跟食死徒战斗的时候救世主在干嘛？”莱尔酸溜溜地说。他端着茶杯靠在窗户前，毕业工作后他就把银发剪短了，现在的法国青年少了几分俊美，多了一分帅气。

“他也在战斗好不好，我们见面的时候伏地魔还没来呢。其实吧，我当时想的如果哈利战死了，起码还能有个继承人继承波特家的遗产，当然还有他那个狗教父的遗产。”德拉蔻穿着晨衣躺在床上坏笑，她把手放在肚子上，真神奇，里面有个小宝宝。

“切，胡说八道，”莱尔被她逗笑了，“准备什么时候通知你那位大红人？”

“不知道，我被我爸爸软禁了，”德拉蔻作垂泪状，“跟可怜的海德薇一样。”跨越英吉利海峡的海德薇现在被卢修斯锁进了后院猫头鹰棚屋，明明猫头鹰也不会说话，卢修斯却觉得它会跟哈利通风报信。

还没等德拉蔻假惺惺地哭几声，真的哭声就传来了，阿奎拉坐在小沙发上嚎啕大哭，谁也不知道他什么时候摸进来的，但此时他哭得好伤心。

“混蛋哈利波特，姐姐你不要给他生孩子！不要结婚！我将来要跟姐姐结婚！”四岁的小不点哭得情真意切，他最喜欢姐姐了。

“哦，Aqui小可怜，快来给姐姐抱抱。”德拉蔻立刻结束了她的演技，给阿奎拉腾出一半被窝，小豆丁可怜兮兮地爬上床，窝在德拉蔻身边，把脸埋进她怀里。

“哈利波特现在是姓马尔福男人的公敌了，”莱尔压低了声音，“我听我爸爸说，卢修斯打算让你一直留在法国，将来孩子出生，姓马尔福。”

“梅林啊，这是要关我一年吗？”德拉蔻一惊，差点晕倒在枕头上。

当天晚上她就收拾细软潜逃了，本来她不想这么做，但她可不愿意在法国住一年。于是她触摸了自己的“黑魔标记”，联系了里德尔。

“哦，回英国，这个好办，只要你把将来出生的孩子送给我，我就带你回去。”里德尔很不满地说着长发公主里女巫葛朵的台词，“我对你很失望，小妞，我们还没规划好事业版图你居然就要去当妈？还是个单亲妈妈？”

“My lord，孩子才不给你，想要自己去生，”德拉蔻一点也不客气，“我都没发现你居然还有事业版图呢，是想要东山再起吗？”从哪里开始搞？霍格沃茨还是魔法部？

“是的！我现在有一个非常好的想法，”里德尔伸手抓住德拉蔻的胳膊，“走吧，回英国我们好好谈。”

“慢着，我要带上行李！”大小姐就是大小姐，去哪里都要带上身外之物。

霍格沃茨的重建工作进行的如火如荼，很多疏散的高年级学生已经返校了，忙着用魔杖搬砖。这是个比往年更加清凉的夏天，霍格沃茨第一次在暑假住满了学生。

“当做夏令营就好，很大的夏令营。多少年都没参加了。”赫敏兴奋地说。

因为城堡破烂不堪，宿舍没办法住，现在整个校园搭满了各色帐篷，格兰芬多的金色狮子在鲜红的底子上分外醒目，还有赫奇帕奇的黑獾，底色是黄的，拉文克劳的青铜老鹰，被蓝色衬托着，还有星星点点的斯莱特林银蛇，盘踞在绿色里。

金斯莱已经给哈利递来无数的橄榄枝，魔法部需要英雄，也需要大换血，食死徒逃窜各地，傲罗司紧急缺人，但哈利不去。

“德拉蔻或许明天就回来了，我不能离开霍格沃茨。”哈利想。每一个轻巧的脚步他都会以为是她，可是总是失望。

前面这一整年大家都没学到什么东西，现在O．W．Ls考试和N．E．W．T s考试也取消了，斯内普签了校长令，所有年级集体留级一年，七年级的想要去工作的，明年再来参加考试也可以。

哈利和赫敏都准备留下，罗恩踌躇了很久，还是签了球队，去职业球队打球了。

“兄弟，”罗恩悄悄拉过哈利，“帮我看着点赫敏，别让野男人给她献殷勤。”

“不，我不管，你自己想办法，”哈利坏笑，看着罗恩急得抓耳挠腮，他心想让你们也尝尝异地恋的滋味。

他派海德薇给德拉蔻送开学的通知书，但海德薇一个月之后才回来，德拉蔻杳无音讯。

但不管怎么样，时光不等人，这个暑假在大家集体搬砖中过去了。

马上要开学了，因为唐克斯要带孩子顺便照顾失忆的穆迪，脱不开身，卢平去了傲罗司帮忙。

于是小天狼星新学期被临时抓包来做教授，这是麦格教授定下来的，斯内普和小天狼星两人都不太乐意，但又没有理由反驳 。

哈利坐在新修好的教室里，等待他新学期的第一节魔药课，高级班本人人就不多，现在更少了，有些斯莱特林不回来上课，所以教室里空荡荡的。哈利无聊地翻着他崭新的课本，觉得不如斯内普的旧课本精彩。

不知道斯拉格霍恩那里还有没有福灵剂，有就去偷点出来喝喝，哈利脑子里转着坏念头。

他身边的椅子被拉开了，哈利头也不抬地说：“不好意思，这里有人了。”他身边一般是赫敏。

那人没理他，自顾自地坐下了了。

“喂！”他扭过头，然后愣住了，魂牵梦绕的那个姑娘歪着头看着他，对他眨眨眼，“怎么，要赶我走吗？”

“德拉蔻！”哈利狂喜地站了起来，撞翻了他的坩埚。

“我回来了。”德拉蔻眯起眼睛笑着说，花了不少时间才把家里安抚好，她今天才回到霍格沃茨。

不管教室里那些探究目光，哈利狠狠地把德拉蔻抱进怀里，他感觉他眼镜上起了雾，嗓子紧的说不出话来。

“波特先生，马尔福小姐，”斯拉格霍恩教授清了清嗓子，“我们要上课了，要是没什么事请你们坐下。”

哈利哪还有心情上课，留在这里也是炸掉坩埚，不如……他干脆拉着德拉蔻就走：“斯拉格霍恩教授，不好意思，我忽然全身上下脑袋疼，需要去一下医疗翼。”

“我们今天要做的就是止疼剂……哎？我没说让你们走啊……格兰芬多扣五分。”斯拉格霍恩教授看着还在摇晃的魔药教室大门，忽然理解了斯内普扣分的快乐。

之前德拉蔻的单人宿舍居然还可以进，哈利拉着德拉蔻坐在床上：“你到底去哪了，我一直很担心你，怎么一点消息都不给我？”

“对不起，让你担心啦，只是我没什么办法，我爸爸把我关起来了，我没有魔杖，所以……”德拉蔻对他伸出手，“我的魔杖呢？”

“我每天都随身带着。”哈利去掏口袋，洛夫古德先生把哈利的魔杖还给了他，不过他一直随身带着德拉蔻的魔杖。

拿到自己的魔杖德拉蔻觉得整个人都轻快了，她挥了挥魔杖，魔杖吐出一串儿快乐的火星，看来她的魔杖很想她。

哈利也很想她：“德拉蔻，你不知道我多想你……”他黏了上开，凑过去吻她，手脚也开始不老实。

“注意点，告诉你，这段时间你得节制懂吗？”德拉蔻拉住他的手，凑到哈利耳边嘀咕了几句，这几句话效果堪比石化咒，哈利立刻呆住了。

他惶恐的目光扫向德拉蔻的小腹，那里现在还看不出什么，但假以时日……他要做爸爸了吗？

小天狼星今天上午没有课，他正坐在办公室里准备上课要用的东西，他亲爱的教子慌慌张张跑了进来。

“教父，这个，借给我，谢谢。”哈利拔下小天狼星手上的戒指就跑。

“这孩子……已经是大人还这么慌张，”小天狼星摇摇头，“你拿戒指干什么？”他大喊。

“求婚！”哈利的声音已经在很远处了，等小天狼星消化掉这两个字是什么意思，他呆住了。

我的教子被人拐跑了，小天狼星想，会是谁呢？卢娜？金妮？帕瓦蒂？要是赫敏就玩大了，罗恩那么信任哈利！只要不是那个妖女就行，她似乎没回来上课，可是到底是谁呢？

可惜小天狼星想错了。

哈利慢慢地单膝跪下，“嫁给我，德拉蔻，我会永远爱你胜过一切，不是因为宝宝所以要娶你，而是因为从看见你的第一眼开始，这就是我的目的。”

他把小天狼星的戒指拿了出来，德拉蔻缩手缩得飞快：“我猜就是小天狼星的，我才不要戴小天狼星的戒指。”

“可是我没准备戒指，”哈利不好意思地说，这段时间他太忙了，根本没有逛对角巷的机会。

“不戴也可以啦，”德拉蔻笑笑，“我答应你！”

“我不答应！”小天狼星和斯内普异口同声地说，他们站在门口用魔杖互相指着。

相识二十多年，他们就异口同声了这么一次。


	118. 113

当然斯内普和小天狼星没有打起来，他们现在是校长和教授的关系，怎么也得顾及一点体面。不过他们互相辱骂了很久，还当给对方写了几封吼叫信。

明天霍格沃茨礼堂一定很精彩，德拉蔻想。她被斯内普抓走了，小天狼星则拎走了哈利，各回各家各训各娃。

“这是斯莱特林的阴谋啊！”小天狼星苦口婆心地跟在哈利屁股后面叨叨叨，“你想要结婚我们格兰芬多有很多好女孩啊！我们院训就是自产自销，肥水不流外人田！”

请不要私自篡改我们的院训，格兰芬多没有那么说过，哈利在心里吐槽。

他把眼镜摘了下来，用衣角擦了擦，不戴眼镜他看上去就不那么像詹姆了：“我尊重你的意见，教父，如果你反对我娶德拉蔻，那我就不娶她了。”

小天狼星立刻松了一口气。

哈利把眼镜重新戴上：“我嫁到马尔福庄园也是可以的，这样可以分到卢修斯一半家产……”

趁着小天狼星气得手抖念不出咒语，哈利跑的飞快，哼，当年最桀骜不驯的人现在居然最喜欢控制别人，别忘了你本人六年级就离家出走了！

德拉蔻倒是好整以暇，她最知道怎么对待亲爱的教父了。

校长室里面大体没什么变化，德拉蔻找了一个熟悉的椅子坐下，在斯内普开始苦口婆心前抢先说：“我怀孕了，教父，你不恭喜我吗？”

斯内普教授一肚子的话都憋了回去，他的目光扭了几扭，很别扭地扫了一眼德拉蔻的小肚子，虽然脸拉得好长，但德拉蔻能感觉到，他是高兴的。_

“真的？？可是你还这么小。可是——或许——你必须得知道，小天狼星他——”斯内普很多年没有这样吞吞吐吐过了，“别让波特觉得你非嫁他不可。”

“他当然觉得我非嫁他不可，”德拉蔻弯了弯眼睛，“不过主动权在我。”

“平庸，傲慢，专爱违反纪律，喜欢出风头，吸引别人注意，放肆无礼……你的眼光实在不行。”斯内普叹息着，为什么偏偏是波特。

“哦，教父，您说得都对，可是他愿意为了我去死呀。”里德尔的考验哈利通过了。

“这也不算什么，”斯内普嘀咕着，“为了漂亮姑娘去死，也不算什么本事，你是他女朋友，他本来就应该这么做。”

“至少及格了，对吧？要不看在宝宝的份儿上给他一个机会？”德拉蔻乖巧地眨眼，撒娇总是有用的。

斯内普无奈地点头：“如果你坚持……”

在校长室门口转来转去，哈利终于等到了德拉蔻：“对不起，小天狼星太固执了。”

“我教父倒是不反对了。”德拉蔻对他比了一个V，“我爸爸暂时回不来英国，所以你倒是不用太担心。”

“他不会派家养小精灵来谋杀我吧？”哈利开玩笑地问，二年级多比差点搞死他，再严重点卢修斯也绝对干得出来。

结果这句话被来给德拉蔻送东西的多比听到了：“真没礼貌，哈利波特简直太没教养了！家养小精灵不杀任何人！”

多比气愤的消失了，德拉蔻笑得直不起腰：“我还想拜托多比把咱们俩的东西搬到一起，看来这下没戏了。”

“唉？一起住吗？我愿意啊。”哈利垮下了脸。

送德拉蔻回去上课，哈利觉得还是应该去跟小天狼星聊一聊，毕竟德拉蔻说服了斯内普，自己也应该去说服小天狼星。

黑魔法防御术的办公室大门紧锁，哈利敲了半天也没人应门，总觉得有点不对劲，哈利挥舞了一个“阿拉霍洞开”，推门走了进去。

屋子里黑洞洞的拉着窗帘，似乎有什么奇怪的声音，哈利的眼睛刚刚适应了黑暗就差点被吓晕，小天狼星把自己吊在房梁上，只有出气没进气了！

魔杖的火花在黑暗里亮得刺眼，打败伏地魔之后哈利还没有这么紧张过，“力松劲泄，畅通气道，恢复活力！”他连连挥舞魔咒，把小天狼星弄了下来。小天狼星的脸已经青紫了，人也昏迷了过去，但还好，还有呼吸。

立刻把小天狼星送去医疗翼，要不是他真的差点吊死，咽喉软骨严重受损，庞弗雷夫人还以为哈利在跟她开玩笑。

她啼笑皆非地对躺在病床上的小天狼星说：“布莱克教授，您今年三十八岁了我没记错吧？上吊自杀这种事十八岁的学生都干不出来，我都不记得上次收到自杀的学生是什么时候了。”

一样觉得很丢人，哈利不好意思地对庞弗雷夫人说：“庞弗雷夫人，这件事能给小天狼星保密吗？”

“可以，但促进软骨修复的魔药只有斯内普教授可以做，我已经拜托他熬药了。”庞弗雷夫人愉快地说，“我没办法保证斯内普教授会为他保密。”

“啊？”哈利看了一眼躺在病床上翻白眼的小天狼星，斯内普教授知道了，那大约明天整个巫师界都会知道小天狼星布莱克试图自杀未遂吧。

看来黑魔法防御术这门课的诅咒还没有消除啊。

不过喉咙受了重创，小天狼星也没办法再给学生上课了，斯内普请了一位代课教授——“劳德”教授很年轻，长了一张大众脸，很多女孩子觉得他长得挺帅，但一扭头就不记得他长什么样了。

麦格教授总怀疑他用了人体变形术，但没有证据。

学生们反映他的课挺不错，知识渊博，言语有趣，还喜欢讲恐怖故事，把整个班吓得瑟瑟发抖，大家都很喜欢他。

当然哈利还是低估了卢修斯的手段，他当然没用家养小精灵来对付哈利，他找了魔法部法律司的朋友，给德拉蔻安了一个“夺魂咒待查”的名头。

伏地魔在的时候，中夺魂咒的人数不胜数，也不一定就是伏地魔本人下的咒，现在也遗留了很多受害者，所以现在魔法部正在进行大量的筛查，帮助那些巫师恢复正常，筛查完成前，德拉蔻被限制行为能力，包括签署魔法文件，比如婚姻契约什么的。

“好啦好啦，不要着急啦，我们总是会结婚的嘛。而且我现在穿婚纱也不好看，是不是？”德拉蔻抱了抱沮丧的哈利，他最近要照顾小天狼星，要照顾她，还要被卢修斯嫌弃，每天都心情不佳。

“胡说，你穿婚纱一定美到爆炸。”摸着德拉蔻已经圆起来的小肚子，哈利无奈地点点头。

不过关于德拉蔻怀孕的风言风语还是不少的，甚至有人说她怀的是伏地魔的孩子。不过这些人上了黑魔法防御课之后就忽然上吐下泻，呕吐物腥臭无比，而且要吐足三天才能恢复，庞弗雷夫人对此没什么办法，最终这些人搞堵了霍格沃茨不少厕所，把桃金娘气得嗷嗷叫。

不过哈利对这些风言风语根本不在意，他现在一门心思想办法跟德拉蔻ghs。已经过了前三个月，只要他克制一点力度，他们还是可以进行有趣的运动的，而且由于身体变化，德拉蔻比平时还要娇软，他特别喜欢她求饶的样子，而且他不怎么在乎场合。

“求你们俩不要在学生会办公室里面亲热！”赫敏气坏了，她带着一堆级长站在门口，怎么也打不开学生会办公室的门，简直尴尬死了。

“我们下次一定挑没有会议的时候。”哈利倒是一点都不会不好意思，德拉蔻紧张的样子多可爱啊。

圣诞节的时候德拉蔻的肚子已经很大了，她丰腴了不少，也开始变得懒懒的。她准备留在英国过圣诞节，卢修斯和纳西莎同意了，她现在用门钥匙太危险了。

“去格里莫广场吧，一起过个节，小天狼星不反对。”哈利坐在她脚边，手法轻柔地按摩德拉蔻微微肿胀的小腿。

“真的？”德拉蔻惊讶地点点头，小天狼星终于开窍了吗？

“真的，他自己写信来说的，要给我们办一个圣诞派对。”按摩完了腿，哈利坐在德拉蔻身边，把她抱在自己腿上，手不老实地探进她怀里。

“哈利！”德拉蔻深吸一口气，把脸埋在了哈利肩膀上。

事实证明小天狼星根本没有觉悟，他的圣诞派对可不是为德拉蔻准备的，他邀请了人数众多的格兰芬多美女，连早就毕业的安吉丽娜也没放过。

当德拉蔻一推门看到穿着露肩晚装的金妮的时候，她只想拔出魔杖给小天狼星一下。

“你也是来参加派对的？”金妮惊讶地说，“我觉得那里不适合你，里面全是酒精性饮料。”

“不，”德拉蔻撇了撇嘴，“我只是来看看小天狼星的脖子长好了没有，长好了就再帮他折断一下。”


	119. 114

“美女管够，火焰威士忌管够，速来。”德拉蔻通过壁炉召唤布雷斯潘西和她那群斯莱特林狐朋狗友，随后她又召唤了已经是职业魁地奇球员的罗恩。

小天狼星不是想找事？她帮他搞大一点。

所以当哈利进门的时候，格里莫广场已经变成了令人目瞪口呆的轰趴夜店，五层楼里都塞满了喝醉的魁地奇队员，还有从布雷斯那里得到消息来追星的小姑娘们。

我只是比德拉蔻晚来了一会儿啊，哈利一瞬间觉得自己走错了地方。

“这是怎么回事？”哈利在震耳欲聋的音乐里对着罗恩嘶吼。

“圣诞狂欢派对，小天狼星他人真好，”罗恩醉醺醺地搂着赫敏，赫敏一脸嫌弃地扭开脸。

“德拉蔻呢？”哈利继续狂吼，孕妇不应该呆在这样的环境里，他应该跟她一起来的。

“不知道，刚才有人跟她献殷勤来着，我们一起把那个混蛋丢出去了。”罗恩大着舌头跟哈利表功，因为德拉蔻手上没有戒指，那个自以为是的魁地奇队员以为她是个单亲妈妈。

梅林啊，德拉蔻一定生气了，哈利只觉得脑子里警铃大作，他推开了无数房门，打扰了好几对激动的野鸳鸯，终于在阳台上找到了吹着夜风的金发姑娘，她的头发在月光下更像是银色，眸色也像是银色。

“嗨，我的罗密欧。”她扬起手里的果汁，虽然脸上微笑着，但明显不是很开心。

“对不起，”哈利走过去抱住她，“你不开心了是不是？不要怪小天狼星，他也是担心我，他不了解你……”

“要不我们搬去马尔福庄园吧，”德拉蔻搂住哈利的脖子，“你愿意跟我走对不对？”

“当然……”哈利迟疑了，“但我教父会很难过。”

“那你呢？他让你跟我分开你不难过吗？干嘛总想着他，他是大人了。”德拉蔻仰起头用牙齿去咬哈利下巴。

“我不会跟你分开的，你甩不了我，”哈利笑着躲她的小尖牙，“小天狼星其实有点幼稚，我们去马尔福庄园住几天也好，等他后悔了……”

他明明很想去捉德拉蔻的嘴唇，可是总有种锋芒在背的感觉，扭了一下头，坐在角落里一脸哀怨的大黑狗吓了哈利一条。

“哈……小天狼星为什么在这？”哈利一脸尴尬地推了推眼镜，德拉蔻得意地对大狗插起了腰。

满屋子追星小姑娘自然不会放过英俊浪荡一胸脯纹身的美大叔，她们很快就把小天狼星烦的要死，借口上厕所变成了大狗溜了。

可惜变成狗之后情况也没有好转，震耳欲聋的音乐差点把他灵敏的狗耳朵轰瞎，小天狼星只好躲到了阳台，在这里遇见了德拉蔻。

“我们打赌你愿不愿意跟我走，小天狼星输了。”德拉蔻得意洋洋地笑。

“嗷呜——”大狗发出一声哀叫，向着阳台外面冲去。

“等一下，小天狼星，有话好说，你别跑啊。”哈利去拦他，结果熊一样大的狗撞翻了阳台上的小桌，德拉蔻后退一下，被身后的椅子绊倒了。

一屁股坐到地上，小腹传来的阵阵刺痛让德拉蔻狠狠地咬住了牙，她感觉一股热流涌了出来。

都说大黑狗是凶兆，看来特里劳妮诚不欺我。

目瞪口呆地看着德拉蔻流血了，大黑狗惊慌失措地逃逸了，哈利一把抱起德拉蔻，向楼下冲。

那一夜鸡飞狗跳，大部分人在狂欢里醉得不省人事，罗恩挨了赫敏几个清水如泉，潘西指着哈利破口大骂，布雷斯叫来了他妈妈，小天狼星不知道是愧疚还是害怕，跑得没影了。

第二天早晨，一个皱巴巴的男孩出生在圣芒戈魔法医院，因为是早产，所以小宝宝有点体重不足。

“对不起，你辛苦了，”哈利握住德拉蔻的手都快哭了，她看上去好虚弱，虽然治疗师说她没事，但她苍白的脸看上去好可怜。

轻轻地回握住哈利的手，德拉蔻低声说：“我爸爸说我们马尔福家的孩子总会折磨妈妈，原来我不信，现在信了。我要告诉我爸爸……”

“我已经联系卢修斯和纳西莎了，他们应该很快就能赶到，”哈利觉得德拉蔻这句话有点不对劲，“马尔福家的孩子？”

“是一个马尔福，你看他的头发和眼睛，”德拉蔻眯起眼睛温柔地说，那语气让哈利不寒而栗，“我觉得做一个单亲妈妈也没有什么不好，至少不会被人绊倒。”

“别这样，德拉蔻。”哈利好惶恐，这似乎不是一个道歉就可以改变的现状。

更可怕的还在后面，迎着卢修斯，纳西莎，斯内普射向他的杀人目光，哈利如坐针毡，觉得每根头发都竖了起来。

“我反对德拉蔻跟你结婚，”卢修斯阴沉着脸说，“我就这么一个女儿，身娇体弱，从小被我们惯坏了，性格也差劲，不适合做救世主的妻子。再跟你厮混下去，我怕她早早去见梅林。 ”

纳西莎和斯内普在他身后拼命点头。

“对不起……”哈利垂头丧气地道歉。

“谢谢你来看德拉蔻，现在你可以跟外面的人一起回家了，病房里只允许亲属留下。”纳西莎冷冰冰地对他笑，看到德拉蔻那虚弱的样子，她什么好心肠都不复存在了。

“可是……”哈利还想挣扎一下，纳西莎和卢修斯根本不理他了。

走到门口的时候，哈利听到了卢修斯的声音：“斯科皮·许珀里翁·马尔福，怎么样，这个名字不错吧？”

天啊，这是他的儿子，起名字至少跟我商量一下吧？哈利怒气冲冲地回头，可是他一看到德拉蔻虚弱地躺在那里，就什么话都说不出来了，斯科皮就斯科皮吧，名字只是个代号。

卢修斯大笔一挥给外孙子起了名。他很高兴，小斯科皮长得深得他欢心，铂金发银灰眸，完全是一个马尔福，完全没有哪里像波特，实在是太好了！！

纳西莎拉住德拉蔻的手心疼地流眼泪，斯内普拿出独家秘方营养剂，表示家里坩埚里还有一大锅，还需要什么我去熬，比圣芒戈的品质好一百倍。

这里忙成一团，哈利则愁云惨淡，他在格里莫广场后面的垃圾箱旁找到了木呆木呆的小天狼星，一人一狗回到了轰趴后满地狼藉的家里。

“教父，我得去把德拉蔻追回来，”哈利摸摸小天狼星的狗头，“不求你帮忙，至少别添乱。我现在有儿子了，下一步得让他管我叫爸爸。恭喜你，当爷爷了。”

小天狼星沮丧地嗷了一声。

“我不会搬走的，”哈利说，“你也别离家出走，我们一家人一直住在一起不好吗？我一直想要个家，大家彼此爱着的，真正的家。”

大黑狗渐渐变成了男人，小天狼星摸摸哈利的一头乱毛，叹了口气：“对不起，哈利，我会去给德拉蔻道歉的。”

哈利点点头：“我跟你一起去，我们现在先去睡一觉吧，你也一晚上没睡吧。房子你别管了，我会把罗恩抓回来收拾屋子的……”

圣诞假期后，德拉蔻又请了一个月的假才回霍格沃茨，她恢复得不错，看上去完全是少女的样子，但她对哈利一直爱答不理的，哈利用了一堆办法去哄她，收效甚微。

“德拉蔻，”宾斯教授在讲台上飘来飘去，赫敏偷偷戳戳德拉蔻，“你漏奶了。”

“哦——天啊，”德拉蔻低头看了一眼，赶紧用魔杖清理了一下衣服上两块湿润的奶渍，猫着腰溜出了教室。

她现在是母乳妈妈，上着课还要背奶。

找了一间空教室，德拉蔻锁好门，掀起衣服，指挥着魔法吸奶器开始工作。纳西莎白天帮她带孩子，斯内普现在是校长，给她大开方便之门，晚上她有专用的飞路回马尔福庄园，跟儿子一起睡。

施了一个保鲜咒，德拉蔻把她的奶瓶装好，一出门就撞上了哈利。

“马尔福小姐，好巧。”哈利其实在门口蹲了半天了，他装出一副偶遇的样子，对德拉蔻抛媚眼。

“巧吗？”她白了他一眼。

“有需要帮忙的地方吗？”哈利瞟了一眼德拉蔻明显增大的上围，“漏了多可惜，我可以帮忙喝掉。”

德拉蔻捂住嘴：“嘶——这是什么话，我当初一定是瞎了眼——呀——”

她被他推回空教室，握住了手腕，“别客气，”哈利掀起她的上衣，把嘴贴了上去，“我好像一直不怎么会追人，但我其他方面还不错吧？”

“变态——”骂归骂，但德拉蔻还是闭上了眼睛，他一碰，她就酥软了，而他早就忍得不耐烦了。

“毕业跟我去格里莫广场住吧，斯科皮需要爸爸，”哈利含混不清地说，“我也需要你。”

“哼，”不知道听到没有，德拉蔻发出一个软哼。

“卢修斯那里，我还可以去做家养小精灵赔罪。”哈利的脸皮早就千锤百炼，“小天狼星他准备正式执教黑魔法防御术了，只有暑假才回格里莫广场。”

“哦，”不知道听到了没有，德拉蔻还是只发出单音节词。

“我爱你，德拉蔻，”哈利开始扯德拉蔻的袍子，他没什么好方法了，剩下的大约就是把她做到哭吧。

黑暗的房间里，我们英俊的里德尔大人正拿着羽毛笔奋笔疾书，他最近有了新的兴趣——写恐怖小说，那些黑暗幻想太适合他了，就好像他亲自那么干了一样。

唉嘿嘿嘿，里德尔发出傻笑，“钻心剜骨”，他用羽毛笔指着羊皮纸，好爽。


	120. 115

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 完结啦，撒花。  
搬运完了，撒花。

小天狼星脸色煞白地走到了马尔福庄园的门口，他收到了一封信，寝食难安了好几天，决定还是要来跟纳西莎谈谈。

“小天狼星，我想我应该告诉你一声，贝拉没有死也没被傲罗抓住，她现在在我们家，我们会帮忙把她送出国，她现在精神有点问题，希望你注意安全，她非常恨你和你的傻瓜儿子。——纳西莎”

小天狼星觉得纳西莎一定是疯了。都是一起长大的兄弟姐妹，他也不是对贝拉毫无感情，但贝拉早就疯了，这次又一次目睹伏地魔爆炸，她能正常才怪。这么危险的人不能送出国了事，她有腿，跑回来怎么办？他不怕死，但他怕贝拉伤害哈利。

马尔福庄园现如今警戒级别是SSSSS，如果不是他拿了纳西莎的信，也知道地址，也会以为那是块荒地。

不过就算不是荒地，马尔福庄园也不是当年从骨子里炫耀着骄傲的豪宅了，连白孔雀也不叫了。

刚站到门口，铸铁大门就自动打开了，小天狼星顺着笔直的车道往里走，刚走了两步，铸铁大门在他身后狠狠地关上了。

小天狼星忽然有一种不详的预感，起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。

纳西莎在起居室等着他，依旧是他熟悉的冷脸，从头发丝精致到脚底板。

“贝拉在哪？”小天狼星着急地问。

“久别重逢，就不跟姐姐问个好？”纳西莎冷冷地说，挥挥手，给他上了一杯茶。

“我看到你了，还用问？”小天狼星皱起眉头，“别卖关子，我已经通知傲罗了，贝拉必须进阿兹卡班，你现在最好不要耍花招，我来也是不希望傲罗闯进来的时候局面太难看，毕竟卢修斯本来就是个食死徒，窝藏食死徒的罪名也不小。”

轻轻勾起了嘴角，纳西莎拍了拍胸口：“你吓坏我了，西里斯。其实我也在犹豫要不要通知傲罗，叫你来也是想让你见见贝拉，怕今后再也见不着了。”

“哼，有什么好见的！”小天狼星别开眼睛。

站起来向着外走去，纳西莎示意小天狼星跟上她，看着纳西莎走向地牢入口，小天狼星稍微放心了点，至少贝拉还是被关了起来。

“她现在很不好，你就那么忍心？”纳西莎轻轻地说。

“食死徒而已，其实，我宁愿她在那场战斗中死了。”小天狼星大声说。

“……是。”纳西莎轻轻地说，闪开地牢门口，“你进去吧，她就在里面。”

小天狼星看了眼黑漆漆的地牢，深处亮着一盏灯，有一张床，上面躺着一个人，他拔出魔杖，谨慎地向里走去。

“西里斯，”纳西莎在他身后轻声说，“我其实，很想雷古勒斯。”

不知道纳西莎为什么忽然提起雷尔，小天狼星分了心，忽然此时一道红光飞了过来，他回过神来一闪身正好看到纳西莎的魔杖指着他——“统统石化”。

“贝拉”躺在那里，好像没有听见任何声音一样一动不动，那只是个假人而已。卢修斯从暗影里走出来，跨过小天狼星的脸，搂住纳西莎的肩膀。

“茜茜，别哭了。”他摇了摇她的肩膀，“你也不是第一天知道，小天狼星根本不爱你们。”

“卢克，如果雷尔还活着就好了，”纳西莎抽泣着说，“只有雷尔还想着布莱克家族的骄傲，只有他才是真正的布莱克。”

“哎，好人不长命，祸害遗千年嘛，”卢修斯转身蹲在小天狼星脸前，恶狠狠地说：“很可惜这里没有贝拉。如果你进门之后关心一句德拉蔻，表达一下你的一丝丝歉意，茜茜都不会带你来地牢。她还是拿你当弟弟的，可惜你没有。因为你，死神在她和斯科皮头顶绕了好几圈，你甚至没有去圣芒戈看她！对不起了，小天狼星，我们不是什么圣人，只是一对溺爱孩子的傻瓜父母而已。”

他站起身，用魔杖指着小天狼星，眯起了灰眼睛……

毕业之后德拉蔻没有搬回马尔福庄园，她在伦敦租了一间带院子的独栋，开始去《预言家日报》上班。

哈利正在傲罗司实习，说是傲罗要训练三年，但现在人手短缺，他其实根本没训练就上岗了。虽然很忙，但不妨碍他缠着德拉蔻。

他有办法哄睡德拉蔻，但失败的是，一旦他说要结婚她就坚决不点头了，这让哈利很头大。

“格里莫广场房间很多，还有家养小精灵，你确定不搬过去吗？小天狼星一直住在霍格沃茨呢。”他抱着斯科皮转来转去，谄媚地冲德拉蔻笑。

“别吵，我在工作。”德拉蔻白了哈利一眼，继续跟同事笔聊。前几天里德尔给了她不少小说手稿，她正在跟《巫师周刊》的同事联系，给他搞一个专栏。

“好好好，”哈利碰了一个钉子，摸了摸鼻子，继续哄儿子。

“哒哒——”斯科皮嘴里发出意味不明的声音，他用手指着墙角一张桌子，兴奋地笑。

“哦，你喜欢这张桌子？”把儿子放在这张黑檀木桌上，哈利摸了摸桌面，德拉蔻什么时候又买了一张新桌子啊？

用小手使劲拍打着桌子，桌子发出“砰砰啪啪”的声音，斯科皮乐得直笑。

“你喜欢敲鼓？嗯？我们一起敲！”哈利跟斯科皮一起敲桌子，两人一起哈哈大笑。

二十分钟后，他们俩被德拉蔻扫地出门。

“吵死了！出去出去， 一小时之后再回来。”德拉蔻生气地大叫。

“那我带斯科皮去买点材料做午饭，”哈利赶紧献殷勤，“下周我要去阿尔巴尼亚出差了，你要点什么吗？不说我可就随便买了啊……”

“滚滚滚，”德拉蔻关上大门，嘴里嘀咕着，“敲什么桌子啊——嗯？这里什么多了一张桌子？”

感觉这张桌子很适合办公，德拉蔻把她的资料文件和大包全都丢在了上面，嗯，正好。

斯内普校长最近有点烦，小天狼星联系不上，不靠谱的格兰芬多啊，他生气地想，幸亏现在是暑假，希望他的开学前能回来，不回来就抓那头狼来替补。

“要联系哈利问一问吗？”麦格教授拿着退回来的信，有点担心，“算了，哈利现在做傲罗太危险了，害他分心就不好了，小天狼星那么大人了，一定没事的。”

日光与月光轮流照在墙角那张来历不明的桌子上，午夜十二点时针与分针交汇的时候，那桌子自己摇晃了几下。

“如果发现了你的邻居把麻瓜变成了桌子在使用，应该报告给魔法部哪个司？”德拉蔻问哈利。

“禁止滥用魔法办公室，就在我们隔壁——啊啊啊，斯科皮尿了，尿桌子上了！”

“你快带他去卫生间，哎呀，我的文件！”

小天狼星泪目：我的傻瓜儿子，身为傲罗你居然发现不了你身边就有一张桌子是魔法变出来的吗？我什么时候才能变回来啊？老卢修斯你够狠！救命啊！


End file.
